Bas les masques!
by Elyssia
Summary: Post OoP.La guerre se rapproche inexorablement et vient l'heure de choisir son camp.Alliances et trahisons ne sont pas toujours ou on les attends,l'amour non plus... HGDM
1. Retrouvailles

_BAS LES MASQUES !_

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première fic, donc ne soyez pas trop méchant avec pauvre tite moi…**

**Attention ! Elle est classée R ! Avis donc aux âmes sensibles (un lemon est si vite arrivé en romance…).**

**Disclaimer : ben, devinez quoi : ils sont pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling qui ne semble pas avoir décidé de me les céder de si tôt. A part la fic elle-même, qui, dieu merci, est à moi, toute à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Mais je ne gagne rien là-dessus, si ce n'est l'infini plaisir de me savoir lue (ah bon ? pas si sûr en fait...)**

_Retrouvailles._

Hermione Granger se tenait sur le quai n° 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, le dos appuyé contre le mur, ses malles rassemblées autours d'elle. Sous ses yeux, les élèves surexcités entourés de leurs familles se bousculaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant. De temps en temps, elle se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir des visages familiers, et en particulier ceux de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Cependant, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils étaient _encore _en retard. Ils avaient même raté le train lors de leur deuxième année. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que cela ne l'étonnait plus, mais après tout ils auraient tout de même pu faire un effort… Juste cette fois… Il s'agissait de leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Et de plus elle ne les avait pas vus de tous l'été : ses parents l'avaient emmené passer deux mois en France, sur la Cote d'Azur… La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Ca avait été des vacances merveilleuses, mais surtout l'occasion pour elle de penser à autre chose qu'à cette guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui n'en finissait pas. Pourtant leur sixième année avait été la plus calme qu'ils aient jamais connu, mortellement calme : mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait le calme avant la tempête ? Elle savait que les meurtres de moldus étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ses parents, sans défenses contre les mangemorts et qui de plus hésitaient à croire ses affirmations lorsqu 'elle leur disait qu'ils étaient en danger. Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Enfin, elle rentrait à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr du monde si cela signifiait encore quelque chose aujourd'hui... Soudain elle entendit un cri et vit un mouvement dans la foule dans sa direction. Serait-ce Harry et Ron ?

-« Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna. Non, ce n'était que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, ses deux camarades de chambre à Poudlard. Les trois jeunes filles s'étreignirent avec effusion. Hermione remarqua que ses deux amies étaient plus belles que jamais : elles avaient toujours été à la pointe de la mode, toujours coquettes et sexy y compris dans leur uniforme de sorcière, mais ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. La blonde Lavande et la brune Parvati étaient resplendissantes. Et la jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant elles : mal fichue, mal habillée, pas vraiment à sa place.

-« Hermione, tu es vraiment superbe ! Les vacances t'ont fait du bien, on dirait…

-Ne vous épuisez pas les filles, je sais que je ne serai jamais qu'une idiote aux cheveux hérissés, une vraie planche à repasser !

Parvati et Lavande échangèrent un regard malicieux.

-Tu n'as plus 13 ans, Mione, tu as grandi… T'es tu regardée dans une glace dernièrement ? Tu serais surprise du changement. En tout cas, tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça… »

Hermione jeta un regard plein de doute sur son débardeur de coton bleu pâle à fines bretelles qui mettait en valeur un décolleté avantageux et sa peau bronzée, et son jean trop moulant à son goût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit se matin de s'habiller ainsi… Enfin, elle allait vite retrouver son ample uniforme de sorcière qui cacherait ces nouveaux atouts qui la dérangeait tant. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. Parvati et Lavande se mirent à glousser comme des petites folles tandis qu'Hermione se retournait. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ce bon vieux Ron, qui avait pris un sérieux coup de soleil sur le nez et dont les oreilles étaient plus rouges que jamais et… Harry ? Les années d'entraînement de Quiddish semblaient enfin avoir eut raison de sa silhouette un peu maigrichonne et dégingandée : il était grand, mince, élégant… Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, son T-shirt un peu moulant (c'était en réalité l'un de ses vieux mais il avait grandit et s'était développé) laissait voir un torse musclé et ses bras… Quand au reste… Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air rebelle des plus appréciables. La jeune fille mourait d'envie de plonger ses mains dedans. _Ressaisis toi, Hermione, ma vieille ! C'est quoi ce délire ! C'est Harry, tu le connais depuis que vous êtes gamins…_Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'efforça de faire un sourire aussi normal que possible :

-« Ron, Harry ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! Vous avez beaucoup…grandit…

-Bonjour Mione. Tu es très belle, dis-moi ! Parvati, Lavande… Content de vous revoir ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent à glousser, les joues roses. _Mon dieu_, pensa Hermione, _même sa voix a changé… Elle est plus grave, plus chaude, plus…_Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour tenter de se calmer. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, cependant, elle continua obstinément à sourire afin que ses amis ne voient rien des sentiments qui l'agitaient.

-Nous avons passé de très bonnes vacances, Harry, répondit Parvati d'une voix de gorge, décalant légèrement une hanche et prenant la pose avec grâce, nous serons ravies d'en discuter avec toi, un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, tous les trois ! A plus tard. »

Elle entraîna Lavande, qui n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé, par le cou en lui chuchotant activement à l'oreille. Les trois amis restèrent seuls, légèrement embarrassés.

-« Bonjour Hermione, dit enfin Ron après l'avoir observé de haut en bas plusieurs fois, plus rouge que jamais. Son attirance pour elle était plus visible que jamais : il était on ne peut plus transparent pour ses amis.

Elle sourit, se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

-Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Excellentes ! Nous avons été chez Ron, et en Transylvanie avec Charlie. C'était très instructif, ça t'aurait plu. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus, mais nous étions très occupés… Et puis, avec Voldemort, ça n'aurait pas été très prudent…Et toi ?

-Oh…Moi, tout s'est très bien passé. Il faisait très beau. Oui, c'était vraiment très bien.

_Mais c'est stupide ce que je viens de dire_, pensa t'elle en piquant l'un des plus beau fard de son existence. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

-Hum…Harry, Ron, si vous alliez chercher un compartiment, pendant que je rassemble mes bagages ? Nous aurons tout le temps de parler, et ce sera plus confortable que sur un quai de gare, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme tu veux, Mione. A tout à l'heure… »

Elle suivit des yeux les deux longues silhouettes qui s'éloignaient dans la foule, dominant la plupart des élèves. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la plupart des filles se retournaient pour prendre le temps de les observer, et à quel point les deux garçons paraissaient plutôt fiers de l'effet qu'ils produisaient… Elle se détourna en soupirant. Pour eux, elle ne serait jamais que la brave copine asexuée… Soudain, elle sentit une main l'attraper avec fermeté par la taille, et des lèvres douces et chaudes glisser le long de son cou. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se laissa aller à cette caresse, les yeux clos. Il faut dire que l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait après avoir vu Harry n'était guère propice à une quelconque réflexion, et c'était tellement bon… Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque la main en question remonta et lui saisit un sein, titillant le mamelon érigé d'une façon des plus habiles au travers du tissu fin. La jeune fille avait très chaud. Plus rien n'existait pour elle que cette main aventureuse qui explorait son corps avec tant de douceur. La foule des élèves autours d'eux n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Presque malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un gémissement d'excitation. _HERMIONE ! Stop ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! _ Elle rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Se retourna brusquement, sans pour autant se débarrasser de la main qui courait sur sa taille avec délicatesse, la rendant presque folle. Se retrouva le nez contre un torse musclé, ferme, parfait. Leva les yeux vers le visage de son assaillant. Poussa un cri d'horreur.

-« Malefoy ! Comment oses-tu ?

Le jeune homme se recula brusquement comme si un serpent l'avait piqué, la projetant au passage sur un groupe d'innocents première année qui passaient par là, ses yeux affolés encore brûlants de désir. Sa grimace de dégoût sonnait faux.

-Espèce de…Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

-Hermione ! Ah ! Tu es là, je te cherchais…

Tous deux se retournèrent comme des gamins pris en faute pour se retrouver face à Ron. Le nouvel arrivant jeta un regard venimeux au Serpentard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda t-il en regardant les joues rougies des deux jeunes gens. Trop troublé, Malefoy bâtit en retraite, avant même que Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon elle était beaucoup trop occupée à chercher un point sur lequel fixer ses yeux, c'est-à-dire partout ailleurs que sur les deux garçons.

-Rien… Rien du tout, finit-elle par glisser dans un souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ron se rapprocha, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui, ployant presque son mètre quatre-vingt dix pour parvenir à sa hauteur. Ses lèvres étaient désagréablement proches des siennes, elle sentait même son souffle sur sa joue.

-Mione…Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le dirais s'il avait fait quelque chose de…pas convenable ?

La jeune sorcière manqua d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

-Bien sûr, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien, je te l'ai dit.

Elle obligea ses lèvres à s'incurver dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner rapidement de quelques pas. Il y avait eu un temps où elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il la regarde comme il le faisait en ce moment. Mais à présent, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard… Les ans avaient passé sur les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour Ron, et ils n'en avaient rien laissés. Et pourtant, l'an passé…

----------------------------------------------- Flash-back ---------------------------------------------------

Hermione tenait sa tête dans ses mains, repliée sur elle-même comme dans un cocon protecteur. Si seulement… Mais les larmes coulaient sans relâche au travers de ses doigts serrés. Elle hoquetait doucement, tentant sans grande conviction de faire cesser ses pleurs. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, appuyé sur une des tables de bois sombre de cette bibliothèque qu'elle aimait tant. Devant elle, la _Gazette du Sorcier _du jour étendait ses pages blanches et ses photos en noir et blanc comme un grand oiseau blessé. Blessé, son cœur l'était aussi. Comme une sanction désagréablement définitive, entre deux entrefilets sur la meilleure façon d'échapper aux Mangemorts sur le chemin de l'école à l'usage des mères de famille accompagnant les jeunes sorciers, on pouvait lire : « Nouveau meurtre horrible chez les Moldus : une famille nombreuse sauvagement assassinée. On suspecte les sbires du Seigneur Sombre… ». Sur une photo moldue étrangement fixe au regard de celles qui l'entouraient, on pouvait voire huit personnes rassemblées autours d'un repas de fêtes. Leurs sourires radieux semblaient illuminer la pièce, et, au milieu, comme un étoile solitaire, une jeune fille d'une seizaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds adressait au photographe un doux sourire de complicité. Oh, comme Hermione connaissait bien cette photo. Et pour cause : c'est elle-même qui l'avait prise…Elle ignorait que Lia en avait fait un double. Car la jeune fille sur la photo, celle qui avait l'air aussi heureuse qu'une reine sur son trône, avait été sa meilleure amie pendant les longues années qui avaient précédé son entrée à Poudlard.

Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques secondes, ses années d'existence, de rires partagés et de complicité avaient été réduites à néant. Lia n'était plus, et les sourires édentés de ses petits frères et sœurs n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir fixé sur un bout de papier glacé, offert à la pitié et à l'indifférence d'une multitude anonyme. Aujourd'hui, seule Hermione pouvait se souvenir de ce jour de fête et de jeux, son anniversaire, leur anniversaire plutôt puisque les deux amies n'avaient qu'une semaine de différence…

Des pas surgirent dans son dos. La jeune fille ne se sentit même pas le courage de relever la tête. Peu importe qui, ou quoi, ce soir sont cœur était en mille morceaux et plus rien ne pouvait le réparer.

-« Mione, souffla une voix bien connue dans son cou, Mione, je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

La jeune fille en pleurs releva la tête. Ron était là, ses yeux bleus sombres aux longs cils de fille posés sur elle, remplis d'interrogations muettes.

-Mione, ma chérie, je t'en prie, explique-moi !

L'intéressée se contenta de désigner le journal abandonné d'un geste vague de la main, avant de replonger la tête dans ses bras. Le garçon courba sa haute taille pour voir ce qu'il en était. Après quelques secondes de silences, il osa faire ce dont il rêvait depuis des années… Ses grands bras musclés entourèrent les épaules frêles secouées de sanglots de son ami, et son menton vint se nicher au creux de sa clavicule. Comme un bibelot fragile, il la serra contre lui avec une infinie délicatesse. Hermione se laissa aller contre lui, épuisée, déboussolée, délicieusement bien pourtant… La voix du garçon n'était plus qu'un murmure dans son oreille.

-Tu les connaissais, hein… Tu les connaissais bien… Je suis désolé, ma puce, vraiment… Je suis là… Je suis là…

Elle s'abandonna aux sanglots tandis qu'il se blottissait contre elle. Lentement, il l'obligea à se lever puis à se rasseoir sur ses genoux. Tout paraissait si simple, si naturel tout d'un coup ! Les douces lèvres du garçon picotèrent de petits baisers maladroits le long de son oreille, avant de remonter sur l'os fragile qui dessinait la pommette de la jeune fille. Enfin, elles vinrent se poser avec une infinie délicatesse au coin de ses lèvres… Et s'arrêtèrent. Doucement, tout doucement, Hermione tourna la tête et l'embrassa. Leurs mains entrelacées tremblèrent tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se croisaient et se caressaient au points qu'ils en perdent la raison… au loin dans la bibliothèque, quelqu'un fit tomber un livre. Mme Pince poussa un cri d'orfraie en se jetant sur l'intrus comme la misère sur le monde. Pourtant, le charme avait était rompu.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent tandis qu'ils se regardaient comme des gamins pris en faute, les joues écarlates.

-Ron… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Je sais… Désolé, Hermione, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû en profiter. Excuse-moi. »

Le garçon se leva, détournant obstinément la tête. Le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie de 1286 à 1347 semblait avoir prit un intérêt débordant à ses yeux. La jeune fille regarda s'éloigner la longue silhouette un peu voûtée, comme gênée d'être si grande, une main posée sur ses lèvres gonflées de baisers…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'une certaine façon c'était dommage : elle avait tellement eu besoin de bras forts pour la serrer avec amour l'an passé, alors qu'elle regardait les larmes aux yeux les journaux moldus qui décrivaient avec tant de détails morbides les horreurs commises par les sbires de Voldemort… Tous ces innocents, sans défenses face à un monde dont ils ignoraient tout…

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

-Seulement pour t'aider à emmener tes bagages… Nous avons fini par trouver un compartiment vide vers l'avant du train…

-Euh… Ah…Oui, très bien. C'est gentil, Ron, tout est là… »

Tout en ramassant les malles et les sacs, la jeune fille observa le garçon du coin de l'œil. Etait-ce son imagination ou il ne cessait de la regarder en louchant sérieusement vers son décolleté ? Elle baissa les yeux, les pommettes cramoisies. Plus jamais elle ne s'habillerait comme ça… Ca avait été une idée stupide après tout, et même pire que ça. Rien que de penser que Malefoy l'avait ainsi…touchée… Qu'éprouvait-elle au juste ? Du dégoût ? Oh, par Merlin, non ! Tout sauf ça. Son souffle s'accéléra encore en repensant à sa main sur son sein, une chaleur venant de son bas-ventre envahissant tout son corps…

-« Hermione ? Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était arrêtée, bloquant le passage à tout le monde. _Oh, Ron… Je t'aime comme un frère, mais tu es parfois extrêmement horripilant, tu sais…_Elle se retourna bravement, un petit sourire posé sur les lèvres.

-Oui, Ron, tout va bien, c'est juste que mes sacs sont un peu lourds…

-Ah…Tu veux que j'en prenne un ? Il n'y a aucun problème, tu sais.

-Ce serait adorable, merci beaucoup.

-De rien… J'ai l'habitude, Ginny aussi prend toujours trop de vêtements.

_On ne prend jamais trop de vêtements !_

-C'est sans doute ça, oui… Ce doit être un truc de filles… »

Elle se redressa et poursuivit son chemin, Ron l'aidant comme un brave toutou. Toujours serviable et rougissant. Etonnant l'effet que pouvait produire un bout de tissu sur les hommes à partir d'un certain âge… Hermione manqua d'éclater de rire à cette pensée. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent Harry qui les aida à installer les sacs et les malles. Il est vrai que la jeune fille en avait autant à elle seule que les deux autres réunis… Pourtant, dire qu'elle s'était efforcée de réduire le nombre de paquet au maximum ! Après plusieurs manœuvres plus ou moins acrobatiques, ils finirent par arriver au compartiment choisi par les deux amis, et à faire rentrer tant bien que mal l'ensemble des bagages sous les malédictions parfois très originales des élèves qu'ils empêchaient de passer.

-« Nous avons encore pas mal de temps avant le départ, je n'ai pas envie de rester assis là pendant des heures ! Il y aura déjà tout le trajet, ça ne sert à rien d'en rajouter. En plus, il faut retrouver ta sœur, Ron, on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule. Et Mione doit avoir envie de dire bonjour aux Weasley au grand complet ! Pas vrai Mione ? Tu viens avec moi ?

_Où tu veux Harry…Surtout quand tu me parles avec cette voix-là…_

_-_Hum… Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais nous n'avons pas tant de temps que ça… Vous êtes arrivés tard !

-Allons, ma belle, tu ne peux vraiment pas éviter d'aller saluer cette bonne vieille Molly ! Elle t'en voudrait à mort…

-Oui, d'accord… J'arrive tout de suite ! Ron, tu viens ?

-Non, je reste ici avec les bagages. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver…

-Oh, arrête, vieux… Tu ne veux surtout pas revoir ta mère avant le départ, c'est ça ?

Ron se contenta d'émettre une sorte de gargouillis indistinct qui pouvait passer pour tout ce qu'on voulait. Cependant, cela parut satisfaire Harry, car celui-ci éclata de rire. Hermione les regarda, l'incompréhension troublant son regard chocolat pailleté d'or.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous donc _encore_ fait ?

Ron se contenta de détourner les yeux, les joues et les oreilles d'une belle couleur écarlate assortie à ses cheveux. Hermione avait toujours été fascinée par cette propension qu'avait son ami à rougir pour un rien avec tant de conviction… Cependant, elle n'eût guère le temps de s'éterniser sur ces pensées car Harry venait de la soulever par la taille avec une facilité déconcertante et la serrait contre lui, le nez enfoui dans son cou…

-Oh ! Mione, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu as pu me manquer… Allez, viens, je vais tout te raconter en cours de route ! »

La jeune fille sentit de nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en arracher. Elle sentait tous les muscles du jeune homme contre elle, ses cheveux en broussailles qui frottaient son menton, et ses bras qui la tenaient comme si elle n'était qu'un jouet, une poupée de porcelaine… Elle hésita un moment sur la conduite à suivre, puis se décida à le serrer contre elle à son tour, espérant que son visage ne trahissait rien des pensées qui l'agitaient… Mais, très vite, trop vite ou pas assez, elle ne savait plus, Harry la reposa au sol et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers le quai. Elle se laissa traîner derrière lui, sans prendre garde aux regards envieux que lui jetaient l'ensemble de la population féminine âgée de 13 à 18 ans sur son passage. Enfin, Hermione se reprit et s'arrêta net.

-« Bon, Harry, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que toi et Ron avaient bien pu inventer cet été. Je te jure que je ne ferai pas un pas de plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dis, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier…

-Hum…Ca je m'en doute…Enfin bon : donc, nous avons été chez Charlie cet été, et nous avons rencontré les deux charmantes filles de la directrice du centre où les chercheurs sont hébergés. Et…hem…on s'est tout de suite plu…et …bon, ben voilà, je vais pas te faire un dessin ! Toujours est-il que Mme Weasley a débarqué un beau jour sans prévenir personne, et a trouvé son fils cadet dans une position assez… compromettante avec Maëlys…

Il poursuivait avec un grand sourire, sans tenir compte de la lueur dangereuse qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Donc elle a attrapé notre Ron par les oreilles, a traité cette pauvre fille de tous les noms, y compris les pires, et a transplané directement au Terrier. Là, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais toujours est-il que quand ils en sont ressortis, Ron a juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver face à sa mère. Et je me demande bien combien de temps il va tenir…

Elle ne tenait plus. Elle explosa, et une Beuglante n'aurait pas fait mieux. Tout le monde sur le quai se retourna vers eux : Hermione se tenait debout, les points sur les hanches, face à un Harry qui semblait trouver un intérêt débordant à la pointe de ses chaussures.

- NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!! DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! ET JE SUIS SUPPOSEE REAGIR COMMENT FACE À CA ? Mme Weasley a parfaitement raison ! C'est une HONTE, Harry, une HONTE ! Et tu trouves ça amusant ? On ne peut VRAIMENT pas vous laisser seuls deux malheureux petits mois…

Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un nouvel élément venait d'intervenir dans l'affaire, ni que tous les élèves sur le quai semblaient n'attendre soudain rien d'autre que la suite de la scène. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix à ses côtés :

-Je n'osai pas le dire, Harry, tu n'es pas mon fils, mais là, je crois qu'Hermione est entièrement dans le vrai ! Ta conduite est PARFAITEMENT INADMISSIBLE ! Et je compte sur elle pour que ce genre d'évènement ne se reproduise jamais !

La jeune fille se retourna, hors d'haleine et en même temps assez fière d'elle, et salua la nouvelle arrivante de son plus gracieux sourire qui contrastait de façon assez stupéfiante avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues rougies par la colère. Quand à Harry, il profita de cet intermède pour s'échapper discrètement.

-Oh ! Je suis ravie de vous voir, Mme Weasley. Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour surveiller ces deux idiots immatures incapables de contrôler leurs hormones…

-Je n'en ai jamais douté ma chérie ! Je suppose que j'ai devant moi la nouvelle préfète-en chef ?

-Et bien… Ce serait merveilleux, mais on ne sait jamais si…

- Allons, Hermione, pas de fausse modestie ! Tout le monde sait pertinemment qui sera la nouvelle préfète de Poudlard. En revanche, j'ai davantage de doutes en ce qui concerne ton homologue masculin. J'aimerai tellement que Ron…

-Moi aussi, Mme Weasley, mais je doute que Dumbledore fasse des préfets-en-chef d'élèves de la même maison…

-Oui tu as sans doute raison. Qui crois-tu que ce sera ?

- Je crois qu'il y a des chances pour que ce soit un de Serdaigle… Après tout, ils sont toujours les plus travailleurs et les plus raisonnables. Quoique… Un Poufsouffle pourrait également faire l'affaire si on y réfléchit : j'en serais même assez heureuse, ils sont si serviables ! Enfin, tant qu'on ne met pas un Serpentard…

-Cela me paraît assez dangereux, étant donné la situation actuelle. Et je doute qu'un Serpentard soit à même d'aider les jeunes élèves, de faire preuve d'un quelconque parcelle de générosité ou d'équité…

Le chef de gare saisit son sifflet et commença à s'époumoner dedans. Molly Weasley s'interrompit soudain et poussa Hermione vers le train en lui glissant à l'oreille d'un air inquiet :

- Oh, ma petite Hermione, je crois que j'ai oublié le plus important : surtout surveille bien les garçons… Je compte sur toi pour qu'un épisode pareil ne se reproduise pas, je parlais sérieusement tout à l'heure ! Qui sait comment tout cela se serait fini !

- Je vous le promets ! Je vous écrirais régulièrement pour vous tenir au courant de la situation…

-Je te fais confiance. Merci beaucoup Hermione… »

La jeune sorcière sauta dans le train qui commençait à démarrer et se colla à la vitre, adressant de grands signes d'adieux à la mère de son ami. Celle-ci y répondit avec enthousiasme, jusqu'au moment où elle disparut à l'horizon. Elle se détourna du paysage triste qui s'offrait à ses yeux alors que le train vieillot quittait Londres pour la banlieue. Théoriquement, elle aurait dû se hâter vers le compartiment qu'Harry avait sûrement rejoint rapidement tout à l'heure. Cependant, la jeune fille se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise en y songeant. L'épisode de cet été prouvait que ses deux amis étaient devenus des hommes comme les autres. Par conséquent il allait devenir difficile de traîner avec eux comme par le passé. Elle ne voulait pas subir les ragots, toutes ces réflexions désagréables qu'on allait faire dans son dos. A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle songeait à s'éloigner un peu d'eux : l'an passé, quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux. Une partie de Harry était morte en même temps que Sirius, et une année d'inactivité à ressasser sans cesse les évènements du département des mystères n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Quand à Ron…Et bien c'était Ron : attendrissant, irritant, insupportable, indispensable… Cependant, en même temps, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de les voir moins : pendant ces six dernières années, ils avaient été sa préoccupation principale, sa raison de vivre, même si ses études étaient également importantes. Tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour eux la submergea. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils avaient été égoïstes quand on y réfléchissait : l'avaient-ils jamais remercié pour ce qu'elle avait fait et subi pour eux ? Non, du moins pas vraiment sérieusement. Et pourtant elle les aimait du fond du cœur…

Mais elle avait trop souffert ces derniers temps. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses parents étaient en danger, et plus le temps passait, plus elle s'inquiétait. Voldemort ne frappait pas au hasard : il avait un plan, et ces meurtres en étaient des éléments. Un cercle se resserrait autours de la communauté des sorciers, comme un piège contre lequel on ne pouvait rien. Pour le moment, les mangemorts s'amusaient, relativement discrets. La Gazette du Sorcier glissait de temps en temps quelques entrefilets sur la situation, entre la météo et le programme de la R.I.T.M., mais Hermione doutait fort que qui que ce soit les lise. Depuis longtemps, elle avait prit conscience que ce repli sur soi était la plus grande faiblesse des sorciers : en ces temps de guerre, le seul salut possible résidait dans une collaboration étroite entre ces deux mondes, et les Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle seraient un lien, un trait d'union.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol du wagon, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, et essayant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se sentait fatiguée, très fatiguée… Déjà, elle pressentait que cette année allait être très difficile. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et elle ne pouvait rien contre ça. Comme un barrage qui cède, elle se laissa aller aux pleurs, doucement, sans prêter attention au reste du monde. Grâce à Merlin, le couloir était vide. Les élèves étaient bien trop occupés à se raconter leurs vacances ! On entendait des éclats de rire, des cris à l'intérieur des compartiments, mais la jeune fille n'y prenait pas garde. Soudain, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et un toussotement discret. Essuyant ses larmes et son nez de son poing, elle se redressa. Mais elle avait bien trop honte pour regarder autours d'elle, aussi détourna t'elle les yeux en reniflant, feignant d'être fascinée par le paysage verdoyant de la campagne anglaise qu'on pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Soudain, une voix la rappela au monde extérieur :

-« Mais enfin, Miss Granger, que se passe t'il ?

-Oh ! Professeur McGonagall ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas reconnue…

- Rien d'étonnant à cela, vous détourniez obstinément la tête… Mais que vous arrive t'il donc ? Au bout de sept ans, on aurait pu penser que vous seriez capable de quitter vos parents sans larmes ! Certes, les circonstances sont difficiles, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part de ma meilleure élève.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

-Oh, très bien. Toujours est-il que je vous cherchais, justement.

-Vraiment ?

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre très rapidement. Elle attendait ce moment depuis six ans, depuis son entrée à Poudlard…

Les lèvres fines du professeur de métamorphose se tendirent dans un sourire joyeux.

-Allons, vous vous en doutez, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis fière d'être celle à vous annoncer cette nouvelle : vous avez été choisie en tant que nouvelle préfète-en-chef de Poudlard pour cette année. Vous l'avez amplement méritée, tous vos professeurs sont d'accord sur ce point. Je vous laisse l'annoncer à messieurs Potter et Weasley, et je vous attends dans le wagon qui vous a été réservé à l'arrière du train, pour vous expliquer vos nouveaux devoirs et rencontrer votre homologue masculin.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Hum… Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, si vous voulez mon avis ! Enfin, sachez qu'il y a eut de bonnes raisons à sa nomination, même si elles n'ont pas fait l'unanimité. Mais dépêchez-vous, nous reparlerons plus longuement du problème plus tard. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'éloigna, sa longue robe de sorcière effleurant majestueusement le sol… La jeune fille se ressaisit, prenant quelques minutes pour savourer la nouvelle. Ce n'était certes pas une véritable surprise, mais quel plaisir ! Toutes ses interrogations avaient été oubliées, elle courut jusqu'au wagon où se trouvaient ses amis, bousculant quelques élèves attardés aux passage.

Elle surgit enfin, hors d'haleine et du rire dans les yeux, sous le regard un rien décontenancé des jeunes gens et de Neville Londubat qui les avait rejoint entre temps. Elle manqua d'arracher la portière en l'ouvrant. Les garçons se redressèrent, près à tout entendre de sa part. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur Hermione, si raisonnable et posée, dans un tel état ! Sans vraiment reprendre son souffle, elle commença d'une voix triomphale :

-« Ca y est ! J'ai été nommée…

-…Préfète-en-chef ! »Finirent-ils en chœur…

Elle éclata de rire en hochant la tête. Ce fût comme un signal de départ : tous se jetèrent sur elle en l'embrassant, la serrant dans leurs bras, la félicitant tandis que Ron criait à perdre haleine dans le couloir. Harry la tenait par la main, ses doigts doux et chauds entrelacés aux siens… Et plus rien, soudain, ne compta pour elle. Hermione n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point la main de son ami était grande et protectrice. Ou était-ce la sienne qui était si petite ? Leurs paumes s'étaient doucement collées l'une à l'autre, comme pour un baiser que leurs lèvres se refusaient. Les têtes émergeaient des wagons sur le passage du petit cortège, certaines furieuses, d'autres curieuses, d'autres encore enthousiastes… Plusieurs Griffondors se joignirent à eux tandis que Poufsouffles et Serdaigles applaudissaient poliment. Seuls les Serpentards restaient invisibles. _Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, mais on dirait que la vie n'a pas tout à fait décidé de me laisser tranquille. Et cette phrase de McGonagall… Que voulait-elle dire à propos de l'autre préfet ? Par Merlin, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis… Reprends toi, Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! L'ennemi est à nos portes, et je veux jouer mon rôle dans cette guerre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'en suis capable, je le sais, je l'ai plus d'une fois prouvé dans le passé. Alors, que faut-il que je fasse de plus !_

Le cortège avait prit des allures de fête quand il parvint enfin devant le wagon réservé aux préfets-en-chef. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et poussa vaillamment la porte.

**Alors, les premières impressions ? Reviews, please, que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas ! J'y répondrai à toutes, promis juré !**


	2. Monsieur le préfet et autres rencontres

_Monsieur le préfet et autres rencontres._

**Disclaimer : ben…rien de nouveau, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Sauf un !!! Et oui, le petit dernier, celui que vous ne connaissez pas, il est à moi, et d'autant plus qu'il est très largement inspiré de mon cher et tendre ! Rha, vous êtes jalouses, les filles, hein ? Même J.K. Rowling ne me le prendra pas !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elsar : **Hum, hum… s'éclaircit la voix en essayant de cacher son émotion J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es ma première revieweuse de ma première fic ! Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Lol ! essuie discrétement une petite larme. Non, sérieusement, j'étais toute émue quand je l'ai lue ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements… Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, ben oui, elle est jalouse (même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde !), mais elle se prend surtout pour leur bonne conscience, d'où sa réaction un peu, hum, énergique. Et, parole d'experte, on est toujours un peu jalouse quand une fille tourne autours de votre meilleur ami. Même si c'est lui qui se prend tout dans la gueule…Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question ! Et merci beaucoup pour la petite précision (suis nulle, moi !!!). Au fait, j'ai lu une de tes fics (« un pari dangereux », que je conseille à tout le monde !) Elle est super, vivement la suite, et bonne chance pour tes exams... A bientôt !

**Jane Scrout : **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de ta part ! Voilà la suite… Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? A bientôt !

**Plume :** Merci pour cette review très encourageante ! Il ne me semble pas avoir fait de Ron un benêt (c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il donne ? Pour moi, c'est Ron, tout simplement, avec les petites maladresses que ça implique. Mais c'est vrai que le pauvre tombe toujours un peu au mauvais moment, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait de sa faute). Quant à Hermione… Celle-là n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ainsi que tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! A bientôt…

**Allez, bonne lecture, même aux inconnus qui passent sans rien dire (y'en a non ? sniff…)**

Le wagon s'ouvrit, plus grand et plus luxueux que les autres ainsi qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. De larges baies vitrées ornées de rideaux de velours rouge à pampilles dorées apportaient lumière et chaleur aux larges banquettes recouvertes de satin brodé de rosaces d'un écru chaleureux. Au milieu du compartiment, une petite table de bois sombre était recouverte d'une charmante nappe de dentelle finement travaillée sur laquelle reposait une pile de dossiers. Quand au sol, il était constitué d'une épaisse moquette pourpre dans laquelle on s'enfonçait à plaisir. L'ensemble contribuait à donner une atmosphère à la fois intime et chaleureuse qu'Hermione appréciait au plus haut point. Elle sentit derrière elle Harry et Ron qui la poussaient légèrement pour essayer de voir l'intérieur du wagon.

La jeune fille sourit au professeur McGonagall qui lui adressa en retour un léger signe de la tête : « Miss Granger… Nous vous attendions. Asseyez-vous donc, je vous prie. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

Soudain, elle entendit Harry pousser ce qui ressemblait assez à un rugissement de rage : « Malefoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose lui jeta un regard sévère : « Monsieur Potter ! Votre nouveau préfet-en chef a parfaitement le droit de se trouver là… En tout cas certainement plus que vous ! Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir sortir de ce wagon et de nous laisser en paix. Je ne crois pas que Miss Granger ait à présent besoin de vous, elle est en sécurité ici, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Harry piqua un fard du plus bel effet, et se retira en murmurant quelques excuses incompréhensibles au professeur McGonagall, mais non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Draco Malefoy, qui, en effet, se tenait assis dans un coin, l'air parfaitement satisfait. Hermione détourna vivement les yeux. Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues en repensant à ce qui s'était passé sur le quai, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu montrer au Serpentard l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Sans mot dire, elle s'assit posément sur la banquette la plus éloignée du jeune homme en fixant obstinément le professeur McGonagall. Elle sentait le regard du garçon se promener sans gêne sur son corps, et rêvait d'une seule chose : s'enfuir le plus loin d'ici. Ou alors se jeter sur lui et… Et puis quoi, en fin de compte ? Le frapper ? L'embrasser sauvagement en lui déchirant ses vêtements ? _Ouhlà, tu t'emballes, Hermione, tu t'emballes…_

Elle se redressa en prenant son plus bel air de sainte nitouche pendant que le professeur McGonagall commençait son petit discours : « Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je tenais tout d'abord à vous féliciter au nom de tous vos professeurs pour le travail que vous avez accompli tout au long de ces six dernières années et qui vous a valu ce poste. Celui-ci est une récompense, avec certains avantages appréciables qui vont de pair, mais également une nouvelle charge dont nous sommes convaincus que vous vous tirerez au mieux. Bien entendu, nous comptons sur vous pour que vous ne nous déceviez pas… Pour ce qui est des avantages, vous disposerez donc d'appartements particuliers que vous devrez partager. Vous aurez également accès à l'ensemble des pièces du château, y compris au bureau du directeur, à condition, cela va sans dire, d'avoir une raison valable. Vous pourrez participer à certains conseils privés et autres évènements officiels de la vie de l'école. Et vous pourrez aussi disposer de certains endroits privés qui vous seront réservés. En contrepartie, vous aurez pour devoir de veiller au respect des règles de notre école. Vous devrez effectuer des rondes régulières et punir les contrevenants sans favoritisme ni zèle excessif, et donner l'exemple. Je sais que vos relations n'ont pas toujours été des meilleures qu'il soit, mais vous devez tâcher de les résorber un tant soit peu, du moins en public. Vous êtes également chargés de vous occuper de nos plus jeunes élèves, et de les aider dans leur nouvelle vie. Je tenais à vous préciser d'hors et déjà que ces nouveaux élèves n'arrivent pas uniquement de première année. Nous avons la joie d'accueillir un élève de Beauxbâtons de septième année, deux de l'académie de Salem, cinq de Durmstrang, et quelques autres venus finir leurs études à Poudlard. Une trentaine en tout, il me semble… Certains élèves ont également été atteints par la guerre directement. Je pense notamment à Loreena Haley de Serdaigle qui a perdu ses parents cet été, et j'ai bien peur que le bilan ne s'alourdisse dans les mois qui viennent… »

La vieille femme s'était tue, perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Hermione, qui avait écouté avec son attention habituelle le discours, leva les yeux vers Malefoy. Il avait un air réjoui des plus déplaisants qui déformait son visage atrocement beau. La jeune Griffondor ne pu s'empêcher de contempler ses traits fins sans être efféminés : la peau dorée par le soleil des vacances sans la moindre imperfection, les cheveux clairs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, les grands yeux en forme d'amande couleur de glace, ombrés de cils aussi longs et épais que ceux d'une fille, le nez aristocratique, la fine bouche bien rose aux lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, le menton à fossette… Elle détourna la tête avec brusquerie avant que ses yeux ne descendent plus bas et fixa le paysage verdoyant de la campagne anglaise qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. De là où elle se trouvait, elle voyait le reste du Poudlard Express s'étirait comme un long serpent paresseux… Mais la voix de son professeur de métamorphose la tira de sa rêverie.

« … Des questions ?

-Non, professeur, tout était très clair !

-Fort bien. Monsieur Malefoy, auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous laisser seules un moment, je vous prie ? Pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil aux wagons de premières années, histoire de voir si tout se passe bien ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se leva, non sans jeter au passage un regard maussade aux deux femmes. Par le plus grand des hasards (hum !), Hermione regardait justement le napperon qui semblait avoir prit une importance sans égale à ses yeux lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du wagon se fermer avec brutalité, elle releva ses yeux pailletés d'or vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Pourquoi a-t-il été choisi, madame ? Cela n'est-il dangereux ? On ne peut pas vraiment lui faire confiance…

-Je sais, Miss Granger. C'est justement à se propos que je souhaitai vous voir. J'avais les mêmes réticences que vous au début, mais le professeur Dumbledore a su me convaincre : ce n'est pas en écartant ce jeune homme que nous nous en préserverons le mieux. Au contraire, il se tournera vers son père qui, hum, n'a pas suivi la meilleure voix. Il n'en sera que plus dangereux.

La vieille écossaise se plaça devant la préfète-en-chef et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Nous ne vous demandons pas de l'espionner. Seulement, si…

-…Si je remarquais quelque chose de suspect, je viendrais vous le dire dans l'instant, soyez-en certaine.

Son interlocutrice eut un sourire étonnamment plein de douceur et de fierté qui réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione.

-Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, Miss Granger. Quoiqu'en dise certains, vous savez faire autre chose qu'apprendre par cœur des formules dans des livres. Servez-vous de tous les dons que la nature vous a offerte : votre gentillesse, votre courage, votre générosité… Je sais que vous ne nous décevrez pas. L'Ordre du Phoenix possède un élément des plus précieux, en votre personne, aussi, faites attention à vous. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez envie de parler… Je ne suis pas votre mère, mais je peux vous conseiller en certaines choses. Ou tout simplement vous écouter : je sais que les temps sont durs pour les sorciers issus de familles moldues. Mais ne laissez pas la peur vous détruire : plus que jamais, nous avons besoin de votre innocence et de votre bon cœur.

Rêvait-elle ou voyait-elle des larmes dans les yeux de son professeur ? Bizarrement, elle avait envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras, et de laisser couler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées durant ces mois de peur et de douleur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la sévère Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Griffondor, puisse un jour lui faire cet effet. Mais la plus âgée se reprit après un dernier regard maternel.

-Hum… Je souhaitais également vous confier une autre tâche : Mme Maxime nous a confié l'un de ses éléments les plus brillants. Elle souhaiterait qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre dès sa sortie de l'école. Aussi, nous aimerions que vous vous occupiez tout particulièrement de lui. Votre nouveau rôle devrait vous aider : il faut qu'il s'intègre à votre groupe d'ami, il pourrait être d'une aide précieuse à M. Potter. Mme Maxime avait pensé le sélectionner pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais nous avions fixé la limite d'âge trop haut. Bien que cela n'ait pas affecté tout le monde…

-Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry !

-Je sais bien, Miss Granger… Il s'agissait d'une simple réflexion. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Attendez un peu ici, le temps que je vous l'envoie. Il s'appelle Orion. Orion Duchâteau. »

Le professeur McGonagall la salua d'un signe de tête, et s'éloigna rapidement. Hermione, qui s'était levée alors que le professeur sortait, se rassit dans un coin du compartiment, ses jambes ramenées contre elle, les entourant de ses bras, son front reposant doucement sur le tout.. Elle aimait cette position fœtale qui lui donnait l'impression de se suffire à elle-même. La jeune sorcière soupira doucement, comme rassurée par sa propre chaleur. Elle n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment glisser doucement sur ses gonds, du moins tant qu'un silence relatif, seulement troublé par le bruit du train et les rires des élèves dans les compartiments voisins et le couloir, régna en maître… Toutefois, la tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement lorsque le claquement plus que sonore d'une pile de livres atterrissant sans douceur sur le plancher bien astiqué se fit entendre. Dire qu'elle sursauta serait un doux euphémisme : la préfète, à bout de nerfs en cette période troublée, et un peu sonnée par tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle, dégaina sa baguette magique avec la rapidité d'une longue habitude prise avec celle de côtoyer Malefoy pendant six années auxquelles s'ajoutaient deux années de guerre… Cependant, son attitude belliqueuse prit un sacré coup lorsqu'elle plongea dans les yeux de son agresseur.

-« Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée, jolie demoiselle ! Je suis nouveau à Poudlard, je cherche la préfète-en-chef. Antigone, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'ai dû me tromper de compartiment. Encore désolé…

-Euh… Non, pas du tout… Elle, enfin, je… Ben, je suis la préfète-en-chef, quoi !

_Là, c'est le moment où tu ferais mieux de te taire, ma vieille ! Tu t'enfonces…_

-Hum… Je vois. Je m'appelle Orion Duchâteau, anciennement élève de Beauxbâtons. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Hermione. Hermione Granger.

-C'est un très joli prénom… Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'Antiquité moldue. Enfin, tu ne la connais sans doute pas… Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Hermione.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser, un sourire charmeur posé sur les lèvres. Son interlocutrice recula brusquement en rougissant tant qu'elle pouvait se cognant douloureusement le coude contre un des chambranles de la porte. Orion la regarda avec un petit air d'incompréhension, avant de se frapper le front de la main.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié que vous, les anglais, vous ne vous embrassiez jamais. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle, toujours aussi rouge, en secouant la main qu'il lui tendait d'un air aussi martial que déplacé dans leur situation.

De la main, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la banquette qui lui faisait face, avant de caresser négligemment le satin clair qui la recouvrait d'un air un peu rêveur. Au travers de ses longs cils naturels qui n'avaient pas besoin de la moindre trace de mascara pour être parfaitement recourbés et fournis, elle l'observait. Ou, plus exactement, elle se rinçait l'oeil. Ce type avait le même charme fou que Malefoy qui faisait se rougir les filles sur un seul regard un peu appuyé, mais sans cette cruauté omniprésente, cette impression de danger qui caractérisait le jeune Serpentard. Au contraire, il semblait se dégager de lui une aura de chaleur et d'humour propre à faire fondre n'importe qui. L'air de rien, elle détaillait le visage délicat de son vis-à-vis : ce qui frappait dès l'abord, c'était sans aucun doute les grands yeux d'un brun si sombre qu'on ne distinguait même pas les pupilles, ourlés de cils aussi longs que les siens. Chacun de ses traits était si parfaitement dessiné qu'il paraissait avoir été sculpté avec un soin tout particulier, depuis les lèvres fines qui s'ouvraient à tout instant sur des dents d'une blancheur éclatante au nez à la courbe impertinente, en passant par le menton partagé en deux par une légère fossette, la même que celle qui se creusait dans sa joue lorsqu'il souriait. Ses cheveux d'un châtain sombre un peu longs étaient retenus sur le devant par sa paire de lunette à fine monture qu'il avait remonté sur son front comme une paire de lunettes de soleil. Mine de rien, les yeux de la jeune fille glissèrent le long du cou aussi élégant que celui d'un cygne, les épaules bien larges qui laissaient deviner une musculature parfaite, tendant les coutures de sa chemise de lin blanc un peu transparente, le ventre plat, la taille étroite, les longues jambes négligemment croisées devant lui… Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'un silence lourd de sous-entendus s'était installé entre eux, tandis qu'il l'observait de la même façon, un léger sourire appréciateur posé sur les lèvres. La sorcière sentit ses pommettes s'embraser pour la cinquième fois de la matinée. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle toussota légèrement afin de se donner une contenance.

-Hum… Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as quitté Beauxbâtons ? Enfin, si c'est pas trop indiscret.

-Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu poses la question, c'est tout à fait légitime. En fait, Mme Maxime ne voulait pas que je reste à Beauxbâtons, ce n'était plus assez sûr selon elle. Elle a négocié pendant toute l'année dernière pour m'obtenir une place près de Dumbledore…

-Mais pourquoi toi plutôt qu'un autre ?

Orion rougit un peu avant de lui adresser un sourire aussi timide que propre à faire fondre une pierre.

-Euh… Disons que Mme Maxime a toujours eut une affection particulière pour ma mère et pour moi. Et comme je suis plutôt doué pour la magie, sans fausse modestie, elle a pensé qu'il valait mieux me mettre à l'abri avant que l'autre cinglé ne s'intéresse à mon cas. Et aussi me donner la possibilité d'étudier des matières que nous n'avons pas à Beauxbâtons, comme l'étude des runes celtiques… J'ai lu quelques bouquins là-dessus pendant les vacances, ça a vraiment l'air passionnant !

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle : elle avait beau adorer ses amis, ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient jamais compris son enthousiasme pour ces signes étranges dont la signification et le pouvoir remontaient à la nuit des temps… Fascinant !

-Oui, ça l'est ! Tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin d'aide, ou des questions. Je serai ravie de t'aider…

-C'est gentil de ta part. Si ce n'est pas abusé de ton temps, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions sur Poudlard, les profs, ce genre de choses… J'en ai déjà appris pas mal avec ceux qui étaient venus pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou des Quatre Sorciers plus exactement, et j'ai lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard _aussi, bien sûr. Tout ça est vraiment extraordinaire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai hâte de voir le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il imite vraiment le ciel ? Ca doit être assez bizarre, non ? Et…

Il lui jeta un regard par en dessous, comme s'il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander. Inconsciemment, Hermione sentit tout son corps se crisper…

-C'est un peu indiscret, mais est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi et Harry Potter ?

D'une voix calme, presque atone, la jeune fille l'interrogea sans le regarder :

-Et que raconte t'on sur moi et Harry ?

-Hum… Et bien, que vous sortez ensemble, ce genre de chose… Fleur m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec Viktor Krum, et qu'il y avait eu des histoires avec Harry, ce genre de choses… Alors, c'est vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise du type de discutions qu'avait un garçon ayant lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard _de bout en bout. Mais plus encore, comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit au centre des interrogations (enfin, peut-être pas quand même) de français qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

-Fleur… Delacourt ?

-Oui… C'est vraiment une fille gentille quand on la connaît. Même si elle a l'air un peu pimbêche sur les bords… Alors, c'est vrai ?

-Non. Harry est moi ne sommes qu'amis. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? Et pourquoi vous parliez de moi ?

Orion rie doucement, ses grands yeux sombres la couvant du regard.

-Oh… On parlait de Harry Potter, et de tout ça, et puis de sa candidature, et la conversation en est venue sur toi. Elle a dit que tu étais exceptionnellement intelligente, courageuse, et que tu allais devenir très jolie. Elle avait raison d'ailleurs…

La jeune fille se sentit atrocement mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi tous les garçons qui l'approchaient dans un rayon de cent mètres étaient-ils prit de l'envie soudaine de la mettre mal à l'aise de toutes les façons possibles ? Grave dilemme…

-Merci… C'est…Euh… Gentil…

-Non, réaliste. Tu as un petit copain ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air terrorisé. C'était quoi au juste cette histoire ? Mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait dans le regard brun si doux qui l'attirait tant, c'était une lueur d'attention et d'intérêt, sans vraiment d'arrière-pensées. Peut-être était-ce une coutume française que de poser ce genre de questions (lol !) ?

-Non. Hum… Tu veux que je te présente aux autres élèves ? Harry et Ron seront ravis de te rencontrer.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-il dans un sourire adorable. Il sortit le premier du wagon, lui tenant la porte au passage. La sorcière se permit un sourire ravi : c'était l'une des premières fois qu'un garçon se préoccupait autant d'elle. Il y avait bien eu Viktor, mais Viktor était plus âgé qu'elle, si attendrissant à sa manière un peu rustre… Certes, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé, elle était alors passionnément amoureuse de Ron qui s'obstinait, lui, à ne pas voir ses sentiments à son égard, mais ils avaient eu de bons moments ensemble. Elle n'en avait pas attendu plus, et leur relation avait plus ou moins prit fin lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Bien sûr, de longues missives pleines d'affection avaient circulées entre l'Angleterre et la Bulgarie, mais rien de plus. Aux dernières nouvelles, Viktor avait trouvé son bonheur auprès d'une jeune poursuiveuse de l'équipe cadette de l'équipe de Roumanie, et elle en était ravie pour lui. De manière presque inconsciente, elle avait assimilé l'idée qu'elle finirait sa vie seule, en gardant les enfants de ses amis comme une vieille tante gâteuse… Pourquoi pas ? Elle réussirait ailleurs ! Et elle s'était mise à travailler avec d'autant plus d'acharnement pour oublier un peu ce qui se tramait autours d'elle, et être prête le moment venu…

Orion sur ses talons, elle traversa le train, saluant au passage les élèves qui la félicitaient pour son nouveau poste et ignorant royalement les sarcasmes des Serpentards prévenus par Malefoy. Le jeune français leur jetait des regards impavides et observateurs aigus qui les déstabilisaient, et les faisaient bien vite rentrer dans leurs trous, des murmures pleins d'interrogations au bord des lèvres. Enfin, la sorcière trouva le wagon de ses amis. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Neville, Luna, Ginny, et, de manière plus surprenante, Lavande et Parvati, les avaient rejoints. Le compartiment était plein de cris, de rires, de bagages, de monde, d'animaux hystériques, de paquets de friandises largement entamés, de robes de sorciers, qui, visiblement avaient fait leur service sans voire un fer à repasser depuis des lustres (en réalité, Coquecigrue, jamais à court de bonnes idées, avait décidé de s'entraîner au piqués sur la tête des jeunes gens, et Ron, qui lui aussi, avait des inventions merveilleuses, avait poussé les autres à le chasser à coup de robes sorties pour être revêtues l'instant d'avant, encore pliées et repassées avec amour, pour être transformées en armes puis en torchons innommables). Bref, il y avait de tout, sauf de la place… Hermione surgit au milieu de tout ce joyeux désordre comme une furie, embrassant Ginny avec enthousiasme au passage. La petite sœur de Ron était devenue une superbe jeune femme aux formes plantureuses et aux cheveux flamboyants propres aux Weasley. Si on ajoutait à cela de grands yeux de saphir et une peau laiteuse piquée de tâches de rousseurs sur un petit nez adorable, on obtenait la coqueluche des garçons de Griffondors, sinon de l'école. Heureusement pour elle, Ron ne verrait jamais en elle qu'une gamine innocente ne connaissant rien des joies des placards à balais…

Luna restait Luna, ouvrant ses yeux bleus tout ronds d'un air mal réveillé sur tout ce qui l'entourait, semblant éternellement surprise de se retrouver là. Neville avait lui aussi grandit, passant du petit garçon bien en chair à l'adolescent trop vite grandit, un peu maigrichon, mais son sourire plein d'innocence et ses yeux, il fallait le reconnaître, assez étonnants, d'un bleu sombre ravissant quand on les regardait bien, le sauvait du ridicule. Lavande et Parvati, quand à elles, fidèles à elles-mêmes, draguaient ouvertement les deux garçons qui ne demandaient pas mieux.

_Il va vraiment falloir que je les surveille ces deux-là… Même si je dois avouer que rendre obligatoire le Quidditch à haute dose pour tous les garçons à partir de la sixième année serait une excellente idée quand on voit les résultats là. Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais, promis !_

Elle fut accueillie à grands cris, qui se calmèrent un peu en voyant la figure un peu timide d'Orion. La jeune fille se gratta un peu la gorge à la McGonagall pour obtenir leur attention, ce qui marcha remarquablement bien.

-« Je vous présente Orion Duchâteau, il vient de Beauxbâtons. Je peux compter sur vous ?

-Bien sûr, Mione, tu ne devrais même pas poser la question. Ca en est presque vexant pour nous, tu sais bien qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour toi…

-Comme c'est mignon, murmura Ginny dans le fond du wagon…

Hermione eut un sourire attendrit pour ses deux amis passablement décoiffés, ce qui les rendait tout particulièrement adorable. Mignons ? Oh, oui, ils l'étaient. Un peu trop pour son bien… Elle s'avança vers eux et, jetant ses bras autours de leurs cous, un de chaque côté, elle planta un gros baiser sur la joues des deux garçons aussi embarrassés qu'elle l'était l'instant d'avant. Mais ils n'auraient renoncé pour rien au monde au corps de leur amie, si féminin et si découvert dans ses vêtements moldus, pressé contre les leurs. L'espace d'un instant, ils se regardèrent tous, les yeux dans les yeux, conscient de la chance immense que constituait leur amitié… Mais ce doux moment fut rompu par l'arrivée intempestive du prince des Serpentards et préfet-en-chef en personne.

-Comme c'est mignon, répéta t'il comme un écho aux paroles de Ginny l'instant d'avant, mais sur ce ton blessant et condescendant dont il avait le secret.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent, horriblement blessés. Ron sentait monter la colère en lui : certes, ces mots n'avaient rien de véritablement blessant en eux-mêmes, mais la façon dont il les avait prononcés semblait souligner avec brutalement la façon dont son corps s'était embrasé lorsque sa meilleure amie s'était serrée contre lui, ses lèvres si douces sur sa joue rendue rugueuse par l'embryon de barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasé ce matin… _Dis-moi, Hermione, as-tu complètement oublié cette soirée à la bibliothèque, notre baiser ? Tu étais si fragile, mon amour, et tu sembles si forte pourtant_… _Je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres, mais dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas oublié ! _Oh ! Comme il mourrait d'envie d'écraser cette petite gueule d'ange contre le mur, le frapper, lui ôter ce petit sourire sarcastique, cette façon dont ses yeux clairs à l'éclat métallique traînaient sur le corps fragile niché entre le sien et celui de Harry. _Et oui, la fouine, nous avons ce que tu n'auras jamais en dépit de tout l'argent de ton père : l'amitié et l'amour, les deux seules choses qui ne s'achètent pas ! Je suis riche de tout ça, Malefoy, et tu ne pourras jamais me l'enlever. _Presque inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la taille fine et douce de son amie. Il sentait sous sa main le dessin de sa hanche pleine, juste au niveau du creux que marque la taille. Le coton, si fin, la peau, si douce… _Oh, non, Ron, plus jamais…_ Non ! Ce n'était pas bien, il le savait, il fallait qu'il s'en convainque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la scène, le garçon de Beauxbâtons qui observait la scène de son œil sombre, attentif au moindre détail. Ce fut à lui qu'il s'adressa directement, le prenant à témoin.

-Quelle chance tu as, Orion… J'ai l'immense plaisir de te présenter celui qui détient le titre de préfet-en-chef pour cette nouvelle année, titre chèrement acquis par les deniers de son Mangemort de père, j'ai nommé Draco Malefoy, la fabuleuse fouine dansante…

Le regard d'acier du grand blond se durcit intensément. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme pouvait voir Harry arborer un sourire malicieux, un de ces sourires qu'on ne voyait plus que rarement depuis la mort de Sirius. Hermione avait niché son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes pour étouffer un rire qui cadrait mal avec son rôle de préfète-en-chef. Le sourire du garçon avait peut-être une autre explication… Le rouquin sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette pensée. _Et bien, soit, Hermione, si votre relation pouvait emmener son sourire et le tien, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne me mettrai pas entre vous…Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon coeur, je t'aimerai toujours, toute ma vie, je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, fut-ce mon meilleur ami en personne. _Doucement, il se détacha du corps de celle qu'il aimait, toujours enlacée avec Harry et s'avança vers son ennemi de toujours. Ces deux superbes spécimens de l'espèce masculine s'affrontaient du regard dans un combat à mort…

-Que sous-entends tu, petite belette ? Que mon père a acheté mon titre ?

-Oh, non Malefoy… Je ne sous-entends pas, je ne fais qu'affirmer haut et fort ce que tout le monde pense, et sait. Depuis Azkaban, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Je compatis, crois-moi.

-Mon – père - n'est – pour – rien – dans – cette – affaire…

La voix de Malefoy semblait instiller un poison insidieux dans les veines du jeune homme. _Comme je te hais, Malefoy, personne ne peut savoir à quel point je te hais._

- Ca suffit, j'ai compris.

La voix d'Orion s'était élevée, grave, glaciale, avec une autorité aussi implacable que celle de Dumbledore lui-même.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Ron regarda la jolie brune se séparer à regret de Harry. Celui-ci garda la petite main si douce dans la sienne, une seconde à peine de plus que nécessaire, mais ce geste lui parut aussi criant que s'ils s'étaient ouvertement embrassés à pleine bouche devant eux. Elle s'éloigna alors, si fine et si gracieuse, toute de bleu vêtue, comme l'ange qu'elle était.

-Wahou ! Quel homme, souffla Lavande en écho à la pensée de toutes les filles présentes.

-Tu l'as dit, répliqua Ginny en jetant un regard rêveur aux deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient.

Parvati jeta un regard malicieux aux autres filles.

-Bon, les garçons, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses absolument passionnantes à vous raconter, alors on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, hein ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle entraîna Ginny, Lavande et Luna à sa suite en gloussant activement. Ron et Malefoy continuaient à se fusiller du regard, sous le regard lointain de Harry. Mais avec les deux jeunes gens, la pièce semblait s'être vidée de toute source de tensions. Malefoy eut un petit reniflement méprisant et s'éloigna de son ridicule pas chaloupé sans rien ajouter de plus...

Harry et Ron restèrent seuls, Neville s'étant apparemment éclipsé discrètement dès le début des hostilités. Ils se rassirent face à face, sans rien dire pendant un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le compartiment avait un air étrangement abandonné, les robes noires traînant ça et là sur des valises éventrées (les filles avaient eut des quantités de choses à se montrer. Même Luna avait arboré avec fierté le nouveau Scrutoscope que sa cousine lui avait offert : elle avait prétendu qu'il détectait les sentiments amoureux. Sous les rifagnements généralisés de la gent féminine, le petit objet s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même en émettant un sifflement bruyant tandis que le pauvre Neville devenait plus rouge que les coups de soleil de Ron. Heureusement pour lui, les filles étaient trop fascinées pour regarder autours d'elle, mais Ron et Harry en avaient profité pour se glisser mutuellement que l'année n'allait pas être triste). Harry commença, l'air totalement à côté de ses chaussures tandis que Ron se lançait dans une étude approfondie des arabesques de la moquette.

-« Tu as vu, elle est vraiment…

-Superbe, je sais, et ce type est tellement…

-Bizarre, j'avais remarqué. Tu sais quoi ?

-On ferait bien de s'habiller, on n'est plus très loin maintenant. Harry ?

-Tu es un frère pour moi, Ron. »

Pendant ce temps, Orion avait entraîné Hermione jusqu'au wagon des préfets. A peine la porte fermée, il lui demanda d'un air presque dur :

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ?

-Rien fait à quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

La jeune fille ouvrait de grands yeux un peu étonnés du brutal changement d'attitude du français.

-Ils se seraient massacrés, tu n'aurais rien fait. Pourquoi ? Même si le roux, Ron, est ton ami, tu aurais au moins pu le réprimander !

Hermione sentit son cœur lui manquer. Ron ? Mais c'était ce crétin de Malefoy qui était en tort !

-Mais Ron n'a rien fait ! Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est Malefoy qui l'a provoqué !

-Je n'ai rien vu de tel, Hermione… Je n'ai vu qu'un type terriblement seul contre le reste du wagon.

Elle baissa les yeux, puis le regarda de nouveau.

-Malefoy n'est pas un ange, Orion, loin de là… C'est sans aucun doute le type qui m'a la plus fait souffrir de ces six dernières années. Je suis née du côté moldu, mes parents ne sont que de simples dentistes sans le moindre pouvoir ! Malefoy est la fine fleur des sang-purs… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur…

Elle sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux. Orion la regardait avec un doux sourire, étrangement compatissant. Il ouvrit les bras, et avant qu'elle sache comment elle avait fait, elle se retrouva serrée tout contre lui, son odeur masculine mêlée aux effluves d'un parfum citronné lui emplissant les narines. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, elle voulait juste rester là, blottie dans sa chaleur… Toujours enlacés, ils s'assirent sur la banquette tandis qu'Orion lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant à son oreille de douces paroles en français. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se détachèrent. Les yeux sombres du garçon étaient emplis de compassion, elle se sentait bien. Toujours en la tenant par la main, il lui désigna le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

-Je crois que je comprends…un peu. Ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Ron l'attaquer ainsi, mais je crois que je comprends. Et j ne crois pas non plus me tromper en disant que nous arrivons bientôt…

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens, puisant tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

-Oui, tu as raison… Merci. C'est bizarre, dit elle dans un souffle, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec confiance, et regarda un beau sourire se former sur ses lèvres…

-Alors profitons-en, jolie demoiselle. Je serais toujours là pour toi, à n'importe quelle heure, si tu as besoin de parler, ou simplement d'une épaule pour pleurer… »

Main dans la main, ils regardèrent ce paysage que Hermione connaissait bien à présent se former devant leurs yeux. Malefoy fit une brève incursion, regarda sans mot dire leurs doigts entrelacés, et ressortit en portant sa robe de sorcier. Les deux jeunes gens s'aidèrent mutuellement à revêtir l'uniforme qui était la règle à Poudlard, jetant simplement la robe de sorcier sur leurs vêtements ordinaires. Les professeurs n'étaient jamais trop exigeants le premier jour… Dans un soubresaut brutal, le train s'arrêta et les adolescents s'apprêtèrent à descendre.

**Bon, pour ne rien vous cacher, je suis plutôt déçue de ce chapitre. Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de mon Orion ? Quel sera son rôle dans toute cette affaire ? Des hypothèses quand à la suite ? Surtout n'hésitez pas, reviewez ! Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir… Au fait, je pense que le rythme sera d'un chapitre par semaine, mais un vrai gros chapitre d'une douzaine de pages Word. Ca vous va ? Merci encore de lire mes petits délires !**


	3. Une soirée pleine de surprises

_Une soirée pleine de surprises…_

**Surprise ! Un nouveau chapitre publié en avance ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le publier dès que je l'ai eu terminé… Cela mérite bien une petite review, sans doute ? J'avoue que j'ai été très touchée quand je me suis aperçue que deux nouvelles revieweuses avaient fait leur apparition ! Mais je porte mon record à 5 reviews pour ce chapitre (1 review de plus pour chaque nouveau chapitre ! Quelle ambition, lol !). Et vous seuls pouvez m'aider… Alors faites un petit effort, s'il vous plaît, illuminez ma journée par deux petites lignes qui ne vous coûteront rien et qui sont tout pour moi!**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, si on excepte l'histoire et Orion et encore une nouvelle arrivante dans ce chapitre, et J.K. Rowling garde tout : quelle égoïste, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Enfin, grand bien lui face si elle ne nous torture pas trop longtemps avant la publication du tome 6 (prévue cet été : 3 fois hourra!)…**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**CristalBlue :** Ah mon Dieu, quelle review ! Beaucoup d'hypothèses et de questions mais… Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes ou je risque de dévoiler toute l'histoire (enfin, une bonne partie) dès le début ! Disons que tu as mis le doigt sur un certain nombre de problèmes qui font la structure de l'histoire… Je sais que les sentiments de notre Mione préférée sont assez troubles pour le moment, et la pauvre choute ne sait plus trop où elle en est. Enfin, elle fait le point dans ce chapitre-ci, ça devrait t'aider un peu ! Par contre, je crains qu'il y ait pas mal de choses que tu n'aimes pas dans les semaines à venir : je suis une très méchante fille qui adore faire souffrir mes pauvres persos innocents, et je ne vais pas les épargner. Désolée… Mais bon, je peux aussi les rendre heureux ! Enfin, si ça peut t'aider, la trame de mon histoire que je voyais dès le début comme une DrayMione très classique est en train d'évoluer fortement, et on verra bien ce que ça va donner. Nul ne sait ce qui peut arriver dans les semaines à venir… Mais j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant. Voilà, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui tu penses de ce dernier chapitre. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Plume :** Rebonjour, toi ! Contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a plu, même si personnellement je pense le remanier un peu : plus je le relie, plus je le trouve mal écrit… C'est vrai que nos garçons sont plutôt mignons, chacun dans leur style ! Mais c'est comme ça que je les imagine d'ici deux ans, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Mais qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à la place de Mione ! Lol ! Voici donc la suite, j'attends tes commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir… A bientôt !

**Jane Scrout :** Contente de te revoir ! De plus en plus intéressante ? Alors là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, parce que mon dernier chapitre, je l'aime pas trop ! Mais s'il vous a plu à vous et qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître la suite, alors pour moi, c'est le plus important. Voilà donc la suite de mon œuvre immortelle (lol !). J'attends tes commentaires avec impatience… Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Sakumi-Black : **Coucou ! Ce bel enthousiasme est du genre à vous donner envie de vous dépêcher de publier la suite pour recevoir d'autres reviews dans le même genre, et comme je suis incapable de résister à ce genre d'argument, je reviens avec la suite. Et pour le coup, j'avoue que j'ai fait fort (oui, oui, je suis plutôt contente de moi…) : non seulement c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit (14 pages rien que pour l'histoire ! Mon record !), mais en plus il arrive en avance… En espérant te revoir très bientôt, je te fais de gros bisous !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. Et par pitié pour un pauvre écrivain, une petite review même pour me dire que mon histoire est nulle et que je ferai bien d'arrêter de la publier : rien n'est pire que le silence…**

Le vent soufflait si fort sur le quai que les malheureux de première année s'agrippaient les uns aux autres comme pour éviter d'être emportés comme des fétus de paille en jetant des regards inquiets à la massive silhouette d'Hagrid qui prenait des airs encore plus angoissants au milieu de la fureur des éléments. Hermione, aidée de Orion, descendit sur le quai en cherchant des yeux cet idiot de Malefoy. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, aucun grand blond au regard méprisant à l'horizon. La jeune sorcière poussa un soupir de lassitude : et bien, cette année promettait de ne pas être de tout repos… Les élèves, prévenus par le biais du bouche à oreille qui marchait à plein régime à Poudlard, lui faisaient de grands sourires en agitant la main : félicitations ou tentatives de s'instaurer ses bonnes grâces ? Peut-être l'un et l'autre en fait…

Elle se dirigea vers Hagrid, déjà entouré de Harry, Ron, Ginny, en louvoyant difficilement au travers de la marée des élèves surexcités.

-« Hagrid ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et toi, ma petite Hermione ? Toutes mes félicitations pour ta nomination, j'étais sûr que ce serait toi, répondit le demi géant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci beaucoup. Malheureusement pour moi, Malefoy semble avoir disparu de la surface de la terre, au mauvais moment, comme toujours quand on a besoin de lui.

-Parce que ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir besoin de lui ? demanda Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

La nouvelle préfète-en-chef leva les yeux au ciel en prenant un air de lassitude extrême.

- Tu sais bien que non… Mais dans ce cas précis, _là_, j'ai besoin de lui. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour calmer tout ce monde toute seule…

-Allez, calme toi, Mione. Les préfets sont là pour ça.

-Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est…, gémit la jeune fille de plus en plus désespérée : elle avait attendu ce moment depuis son entrée à Poudlard six ans auparavant, et il s'avérait qu'elle était incapable de faire face aux responsabilités que lui avaient confiées les professeurs.

-Bon, j'ai une idée, répondit Hagrid, un peu déstabilisé par l'angoisse d'Hermione, toujours si sûre d'elle. Il commença à beugler d'une voix propre à défier les éléments de manière à ce qu'un silence relatif s'installa parmi les élèves:

- Les première année et les nouveaux, venez avec moi. Les autres, montez dans les calèches… Enfin, vous connaissez le système, n'est-ce pas ? Et que les préfets se fassent connaître auprès d'Hermione. Pas de cris, pas de bousculades, et on se dépêche qu'on soit au chaud bientôt !

Les élèves semblaient aussi pressés de retrouver l'atmosphère confortable du château que le gardien des clés en personne. Quand à Hermione, qui, pour une fois ne s'était pas empiffrée de sucreries pendant le trajet, son estomac se rappelait à son bon souvenir d'une manière des plus bruyantes. Elle patienta un moment sur le quai de la gare, pendant que les nouveaux préfets venaient la voir et la féliciter : pour la majorité d'entre eux, elle les connaissait de vue et les appréciait, à l'exception de certains des Serpentards parmi les plus âgés. Enfin, après leur avoir demandé de noter leur nom sur une liste, elle finit par monter dans la dernière calèche, épuisée et maudissant son idiot d'acolyte qui l'avait ainsi laissée se débrouiller seule… Elle était seule, Ron et Harry ayant suivi Ginny, Neville et Luna sur sa demande. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi isolée à Poudlard, si on exceptait la fois où Harry et Ron avaient boudé sa présence en troisième année à la suite de ses confidences à McGonagall concernant le nouveau balai de Harry. La sorcière poussa un long soupir… Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que le malfaiteur recherché de toutes les autorités, moldues comme sorcières, n'étaient autre que le gentil parrain de son meilleur ami ? La pluie s'était mise à tomber en gouttes serrées, s'écrasant en longs ruisseaux paresseux contre les vitres. Elle n'aurait pas aimé traverser le lac par ce temps ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive avant Hagrid et les enfants, il fallait qu'elle organise leur arrivée : ils allaient avoir froid et être trempés, il fallait qu'elle fasse préparer…

« Pop ! »

La sorcière sursauta, sortant sa baguette avec rapidité.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, Miss ! Ce n'est que moi !

La jeune fille abaissa sa baguette, un peu surprise. L'intrus n'était rien d'autre qu'un, ou plutôt qu'une elfe de maison aux yeux ronds d'une étrange couleur tirant sur le vert, revêtue d'une sorte de toge frappée d'un blason portant en fons deux P entrelacés sur le devant duquel on pouvait voir le lion rugissant des Griffondors. Elle se protégeait de ses petites mains en la regardant entre ses doigts d'un air suppliant.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je m'appelle Dory, et le grand professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de servir la Miss pour cette année. La Miss ne savait pas que les préfets-en-chef avaient droit à l'aide personnelle d'un elfe de maison ?

-Non, pas du tout. Et si je l'avais su, j'aurai immédiatement refusé.

-Le professeur Dumbledore savait que vous diriez ça, Miss. Il a dit que Dory devais dire à la Miss qu'elle ne serait pas capable faire face à toutes ses responsabilités si elle n'avait pas un peu d'aide. Il n'avait pas dit que la Miss serait aussi jolie, par contre.

-Hum… Si le professeur Dumbledore a dit ça, je suppose qu'il faut que je fasse mauvaise fortune contre bon cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dory, je ferai appel à toi aussi peu que possible !

L'elfe de maison prit un air désespéré.

-Pourquoi ça, Miss ? Je vous assure que Dory sait très bien travailler ! Dory travaille au château depuis près de 8 siècles, et Dory n'a jamais dû se punir. Dory a travaillé aux cuisines, à la buanderie, à la bibliothèque… Partout ! Et Dory…

Elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçu que Hermione était en train de la fixer d'un air intéressé.

-Tu travaillais à la bibliothèque, dis-tu ?

-Oh oui, Miss, Dory aime beaucoup les livres ! Elle aide souvent Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. D'ailleurs elle a souvent vu la Miss là-bas avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. C'est même Dory qui a demandé au professeur Dumbledore si elle pouvait s'occuper de la Miss même si…

-Même si quoi, Dory ?

-C'est-à-dire… Dory ne voudrait pas que la Miss la prenne pour une impolie…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Que se passe t'il ?

-Et bien, les elfes de maison racontent que la Miss a de drôles d'idées sur leur condition, qu'ils devraient être payés… C'est vrai Miss ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi ne le devraient-ils pas ?

-Hum, en fait Miss, Dory va essayer de vous expliquer. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que la Miss travaillait pour l'ordre du Phœnix.

-Oui, en effet. Quel est le rapport avec les elfes de maison ?

-Et que dirait la Miss si on lui proposait d'être payée pour faire ce travail ?

-Mais qu'il n'en est pas question ! Si je fais ce travail, c'est parce qu'il correspond à ce en quoi je crois et parce que Harry est mon ami !

L'elfe de maison fit un grand sourire, découvrant de petites dents aiguës un peu jaunies et parsemées.

-C'est comme ça que les elfes de maison conçoivent leur travail. La Miss comprend elle maintenant ?

Hermione se tue pendant quelques instants, son front appuyé sur la vitre fraîche.

-Oui, je crois que je comprends. Je ne ferai plus ce genre de réflexions si ça doit te mettre mal à l'aise. Et je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi cette année.

Dory battit des mains comme un enfant, avec un air joyeux qui aurait attendrit la pierre la plus dure.

-Dory savait que vous comprendriez, Miss ! Dory est tellement contente de travailler pour vous. Qu'est ce que Dory peut faire, Miss ?

-Je pensais que les élèves ayant traversé le lac seraient heureux d'avoir des couvertures et des boissons chaudes à leur arrivée, qu'en penses-tu ? La cérémonie de répartition risque d'être longue, cette année…, répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

-Tout à fait Miss ! Dory s'en charge ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et l'elfe de maison disparut dans un Pop sonore, laissant la sorcière riant toute seule devant tant d'enthousiasme… _Je plains l'elfe au service de Malefoy. Le pauvre n'a pas fini d'en voir…_Elle se détendit contre le dossier de cuir, contemplant le cœur battant les élégantes tourelles de Poudlard se dessiner sur le ciel sombre, éclairées par instant par les éclairs en furie. Même six ans après, elle éprouvait toujours autant d'émotion. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de la première fois où elle les avait vues, pauvre gamine terrifiée qui tentait de cacher son inquiétude sous ses dehors méprisants, sa solitude, son envie de bien faire… Ses débuts avec Ron et Harry n'avaient pas été des meilleurs qui soient, mais en fin de compte ils s'étaient réunis, comme si cela avait été écrit avant même leur naissance.

Elle fut la dernière à descendre, les préfets ayant visiblement prit la direction des opérations devant son retard. Apparemment, Dory avait suivi ses instructions puisque les malheureux première année étaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures à motifs écossais un peu démodées, mais bien chaudes. Elle se faufila entre les groupes qui attendaient de prendre place dans la Grande Salle, souriant d'un air timide à Orion en grande conversation avec ce qui semblait être une jeune américaine d'une quinzaine d'années, sans doute une des élèves de Salem. Elle trouva Ron et Harry en train de fusiller Malefoy du regard : celui-ci avait visiblement oublié ses nouveaux devoirs et se prélassait, un grand bol de bièreaubeurre fumante dans une main, l'autre posée très bas, mais alors très très bas, sur la taille d'une nouvelle visiblement sous le charme. Hermione poussa un petit reniflement méprisant en rejoignant ses deux meilleurs amis.

-« Et bien dis donc, on dirait qu'il y en a qui ne perdent pas de temps, dis-moi !

-Tiens, te voilà, Mione !

-Quel sens de l'observation stupéfiant, Harry. Tu peux m'expliquer depuis combien de temps ils sont comme ça ?

-Ils étaient déjà là quand on est arrivés, et il semblerait d'après les rumeurs qu'ils aient fait une bonne partie du voyage ensembles.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux révoltés…

-Mais… Il aurait dû surveiller les premières années ! C'était ce que McGonagall lui avait demandé ! Attendez moi ici, je vais lui toucher deux mots. »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas sous le regard goguenard des deux garçons, qui s'étaient rapprochés pour profiter au mieux du spectacle. Elle s'était débrouillée pour se trouver derrière Malefoy, faisant face à sa nouvelle amie. Hermione adressa à celle-ci un grand sourire qui contrastait de manière assez déplaisante avec la lueur dangereuse qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Sans adresser un mot à son confrère, elle lui tendit une main martiale :

-« Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef ! Et toi ?

-Euh… Emily Jewell, de Salem.

-Ravie de te rencontrer. Tu permets que je te l'emprunte un instant? Demanda la brunette en désignant un Malefoy stupéfait du pouce.

-Ben…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui adressa un regard qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction et saisit le Serpentard par le bras, l'entraînant un peu plus loin.

-Toi, il faut qu'on parle.

-D'abord, tu me lâches, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Même si c'est ton père qui t'a payé ce poste, je te rappelle que tu as des devoirs. Tu comprends, Malefoy, des DE – VOIRS ! Que tu veuilles mettre cette gamine dans ton lit, c'est ton problème, mais tu fais ça après…

-Et alors ? Tu ne t'es pas gênée pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ton français…

-Hein ?

-Vous vous teniez par la main quand je suis entré ! C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

-C'est parce qu'on est amis, même si je doute que tu puisses comprendre ce que ça signifie, répliqua une Hermione dont la voix montait dangereusement dans les aiguës.

-Amis ? Tu rêves, ma belle… Il est comme les autres, comme le petit pote Potty, comme ta belette bien-aimée ! Ce qu'il veut, c'est ton petit corps bien roulé à mettre sous sa couette !

-TU MENS !

-Hum… Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau… »

La voix de Dumbledore semblait charrier des glaçons. Hermione se retourna, son cœur manquant de s'arrêter, et remarqua le silence pesant qui régnait dans le hall. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps c'était le cas, mais au regard de l'attitude des élèves, ils n'avaient pas du manquer grand-chose de l'altercation entre les deux préfets-en-chef… Les yeux bleus du directeur ressemblaient à deux morceaux de glace dure derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Hermione baissa la tête, morte de honte, et suivi Dumbledore dans son bureau, Malefoy sur ses talons. Le vieil homme désigna d'un geste de la main un siège dans l'antichambre, sans mot dire, tandis qu'il prenait Draco par l'épaule et l'entraînait avec lui. La jeune fille se laissa tomber mollement dans le profond fauteuil recouvert de tapisserie et plongea sa tête entre ses mains : elle avait failli, elle avait failli encore une fois… Ils allaient sûrement la dégrader et la renvoyer dans les dortoirs Griffondors. Elle l'avait mérité, elle allait assumer les conséquences de ses actes… Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore se referma sur les deux hommes.

Le blond Serpentard défiait du regard le vieil homme qui le contemplait pensivement de l'autre côté du bureau ; ses longs doigts fins joints sous son menton. Le silence s'éternisait entre eux, tandis que le plus jeune, debout, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur encore plus bleu que le sien. Le préfet-en-chef, n'y tenant plus, furieux de ce qu'il s'obligeait à considérer comme une perte de temps, commença, sa voix grave laissant pointer tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour « l'amoureux des Moldus » :

-« Puis-je savoir ce que signifie cette mascarade ?

-Il me semble que ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, monsieur Malefoy ! Quelle était la raison de ces propos que vous avez échangé avec votre collègue ?, répondit le directeur d'une voix mortellement calme.

Le jeune homme eut un regard suffisant.

-Je ne faisais qu'énoncer là une simple vérité, Monsieur. Tout le monde peut voir que Potter et Weasley…

-Je ne crois pas que les relations qu'entretiennent Messieurs Potter et Weasley avec Miss Granger vous regardent aucunement. Je dois avouer que mon opinion rejoint ici celle de notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef : vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amitié, encore moins l'amour, et vous ne voulez pas le savoir ! C'est un tort, d'ailleurs…

Le grand blond se redressa, courroucé.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, Monsieur le directeur.

-Non, en effet, et pourtant, laissez-moi vous dire une chose : cette tendresse qu'ils éprouvent les uns envers les autres constitue sans doute leur plus grande force !

-L'amour n'est que faiblesse !

-Vous n'énoncez pas là votre propre opinion, vous ne faites que répéter comme un perroquet ce que vous a enseigné votre père. Je me trompe ?

La voix du directeur de Poudlard s'était faite de plus en plus insidieuse, tandis que son regard perçant semblait essayer de mettre à nu la carapace de son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme se mit à arpenter le bureau de long en large comme un lion en cage, tout comme Dumbledore lui-même en avait l'habitude. Le vieillard sourit discrètement dans sa barbe à cette constatation.

-Je ne crois pas que tout ce que mon père dit soit forcément faux ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous partagez pas ses opinions que vous pouvez vous permettre de le mépriser aussi ouvertement ! Il est mon père, et je suis en mesure de me forger mes propres opinions contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire…

-Calmez-vous, monsieur Malefoy. Je ne faisais qu'émettre là une simple constatation. C'est d'ailleurs parce que je vous crois capable d'avoir vos propres jugements que vous occupez aujourd'hui le poste qui est le vôtre. Prenez le comme une expérience… Et évitez de provoquer Miss Granger. Elle avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que vous aviez de nouveaux devoirs : montrez vous en digne, ou alors je le prendrai comme une incapacité de votre part à l'assumer, et me verrais contraint de choisir un nouveau préfet-en-chef. Harry Potter me semble être un excellent choix…

Draco arrêta son manège, figé sur place par les dernières paroles du directeur. Dans la rage qui montait en lui, il ne vit pas le fin sourire de triomphe se dessiner sur les lèvres du directeur…

-Je suis capable de le faire ! Je vais vous le prouver, et vous ne pourrez pas m'enlever ce poste !

-Je suis ravi de cette décision, Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai à parler avec Miss Granger. »

Le vieil homme s'était levé et dirigea doucement mais fermement le jeune Serpentard vers la porte, sans prendre garde en apparence au regard de défi que lui lançait celui-ci. Sa voix se fit beaucoup plus froide pour s'adresser à la jeune fille, pâle comme la mort, qui s'était levée à leur arrivée, le regard plein d'une peur sans nom.

-« Hermione ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Monsieur Malefoy, attendez-la ici.

Incapable d'articuler une seule parole, la préfète-en-chef se contenta de hocher la tête sans prendre garde au regard perfide de son homologue masculin qui semblait se délecter de l'inquiétude de la jeune fille : jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi… déstabilisée… Quel plaisir de voir les jambes de cette stupide petite Sang-de-Bourbe trembler si fort qu'elles peinaient à la porter. Autant pour son orgueil aussi déplacé que démesuré. Mais que lui avait-il donc prit le matin même ? Même si il devait bien admettre que sa silhouette s'était passablement améliorée. Elle avait apparemment décidé d'abandonner l'idée de dompter sa crinière folle, maîtrisée autant qu'elle le pouvait dans un épais chignon aussi strict que celui de cette vieille harpie de McGonagall juste au dessus de la nuque, ce qui dégageait le petit visage étroit, dévoré par ses grands yeux bruns. Tenez, parlons en de ces yeux : jamais Draco n'avait vu une fille avec de si longs cils ! Et cette couleur étrange, moins brune que dorée quand on les observait un tant soit peu… Mentalement, ses yeux descendirent vers le petit nez mignon, la bouche encore plus pulpeuse que la rouquine alléchante qui servait de sœur aux Weasley, les petits seins ronds découverts à moitié par le petit bout de coton bleu qui lui servait de haut ce matin, la taille fine, les longues cuisses élégantes moulées par son pantalon moldu ridicule… Il sentit son corps réagir de manière plutôt embarrassante tandis que ses mains se souvenaient de ces courbes si féminines sous sa paume, que ses oreilles retrouvaient le son si excitant de son petit gémissement de désir… _Mais pourquoi se souvenait-il de tant de détails ? Il y en avait plus dans ce simple attouchement que pour toutes les filles avec qui il avait couché ces deux dernières années !_ Il grogna de colère contre lui-même… Cette gosse était une Sang-de-Bourbe, pas une fille pour lui !

Pendant ce temps, la gosse en question s'était traînée avec plus ou moins de difficultés vers la chaise que lui désignait Dumbledore avec compassion. Le vieil homme s'était assis face à elle, sans chercher à cacher la déception qu'il éprouvait. La jeune fille manqua de disparaître sur elle-même : ça en était fini de son rôle de préfète-en-chef, elle en était sûre.

-« Ma chère enfant, commença le directeur, je ne vous mentirai pas en vous disant que je suis fier de votre attitude de tout à l'heure. Même si votre courroux était sans doute justifié. Toutefois, je tiens à vous rappeler les recommandations que vous avez faite le professeur McGonagall ce matin même : il est indispensable que vous ayez des relations, sinon cordiales, du moins correctes, avec Monsieur Malefoy. Et ceci même si celui-ci n'y met guère du sien. Vous avez fait preuve au cours des années passées en notre compagnie de courage, de maîtrise de soi et d'organisation à faire pâlir des sorciers bien plus âgés que vous. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez été choisie. Nous espérons que vous saurez mettre ces qualités au service de l'école et, plus tard, de l'Ordre.

-Je sais, Monsieur… Je suis infiniment désolée pour cet épisode. Il ne se reproduira pas, je vous le promets…, répondit la pauvre Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

-J'étais certain que nous parviendrions à un tel arrangement, Hermione. Je crois avoir obtenu de Monsieur Malefoy une attitude correcte à votre égard. Mais par pitié, ne répondez plus à ses provocations infantiles. Vous savez comment il est, sachez gérer ses réactions, et les vôtres. Prenez soin d'Orion Duchâteau pendant son séjour ici. Je sais que Minerva vous en a déjà parlé, mais Madame Maxime serait très fâchée si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait. Il st possible qu'il apporte beaucoup à Monsieur Potter…

-Entendu, Professeur. Mais… Pourquoi lui ?

Le vieil homme se renversa doucement en arrière dans son fauteuil.

-Il est des choses auxquelles il est impossible de répondre, Miss Granger. Mais vous comprendrez en votre temps.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, songeuse, tournant et retournant la réponse de Dumbledore dans sa tête.

-Ce sera tout, Monsieur le Directeur ?

-Pour le moment, oui. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à Dory si vous avez besoin d'aide. Rien ne saurait la rendre plus heureuse.

-Euh… Oui, monsieur le directeur, répondit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être servie gratuitement par un elfe de maison.

-Très bien. Alors, rejoigniez bien vite la grande Salle. Je crains malheureusement que vous n'ayez manqué la majeure partie de la cérémonie de répartition. Monsieur Malefoy vous attend… »

D'un geste de la main, il lui désigna la porte. La jeune fille salua de la tête et rejoignit le jeune Serpentard qui contemplait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé des plus élégants. Dans la longue cape verte doublée d'argent visiblement hors de prix qui couvrait en partie son uniforme d'une simplicité monastique, il faisait irrémédiablement penser à un de ces dandys fortunés du début du siècle dernier… Bizarrement, il n'y eut pas de sarcasme, pas de réflexion blessante. Simplement un regard apparemment indifférent : ainsi, Dumbledore avait gagné sur le préfet-en-chef. Hermione sentit sa gratitude pour le directeur monter encore d'un cran.

Sans rien dire, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la Grande Salle au travers des couloirs éclairés de torches, saluant au passage quelques fantômes retardataires. Toujours muets, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense réfectoire de Poudlard sous le regard sévère des portraits au moment où « Sylvius, Carina » rejoignait les Poufsouffles sous les applaudissements. La préfète-en-chef répondit par un sourire au haussement d'épaule désolé qu'Orion lui adressait depuis la table des Serdaigles avant de se glisser entre Ron et Harry qui lui avaient gardé une place.

-« Tiens, notre Mione ! Ca n'a pas été trop dur dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

-Oh, les recommandations habituelles, répondit-elle dans le vague.

-Hey, tu sais quoi ?

-Non, pas encore mais je crois que ça ne va pas tarder, Ron…

-Ton ami Orion a été envoyé à Serdaigle.

-J'ai vu ça…

-Et je n'ai jamais vu le Choipeau hésiter aussi longtemps !

-Vraiment ? J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure…

-Heu… Mione ?

-Oui, Harry ?

-C'est vrai ce que Malefoy disait, tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi donc ?

Elle sentit les deux garçons échanger un long regard par-dessus sa tête.

-Hum… C'est vrai que tu tenais la main de Duchâteau dans le train ? Tu nous dis tout, hein Mione ?

Elle leur jeta un regard impavide en applaudissant « O'Maley, Terrence », tout rouge de joie, qui venait de rejoindre la table des Griffondors.

-Oui c'est vrai. Et non, je ne vous dis pas tout.

Les deux garçons en restèrent bouche bée. _Et bien, tant pis pour eux. Eux non plus ne me disent pas tout, j'en suis sûre !_

Tous trois ne dirent plus un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que « Zulett, Hortense » rejoigne la table des Serpentards. Dumbledore se leva alors, sous le regard attentif de l'ensemble de l'école. Il claqua trois fois des mains, attendant que le silence se fasse :

-« Mes biens chers élèves ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans notre belle école pour cette nouvelle année. Etant donné les circonstances, la Forêt Interdite demeure plus que jamais interdite. Sont interdits également dans un autre registre les Plumes Autocorrectrices de chez Fred&Georges associés, les crèmes chocolat Mordeuses de chez Zonko, et toute une série d'articles divers dont je vous prie de bien vouloir consulter la liste disponible dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard. Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que le professeur Lupin, qui arrive demain, assurera de nouveau les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal cette année, grâce à une autorisation spéciale du ministère. Miss Hermione Granger, de Griffondor, ainsi que Monsieur Draco Malefoy de Serpentard, assurerons le rôle de préfet-en-chef pour cette nouvelle année.

Les deux interpellés se levèrent sous les applaudissements plus ou moins enthousiastes de l'assemblée. Hermione était aussi cramoisie que rayonnante, Malefoy quand à lui affichait son petit air désabusé habituel en saluant de la main comme un prince une foule venue l'acclamée. La plupart des tables laissèrent échapper un ricanement de mauvais aloi, mais le blond Serpentard semblait n'en avoir cure tandis qu'il se rasseyait au milieu de ses acolytes qui le félicitaient avec une verve servile. Dumbledore laissa les esprits se calmer avant de poursuivre son petits discours :

-Nous sommes également heureux d'accueillir parmi nous, ainsi que vous avez pu le voir, plusieurs élèves étrangers. Nous savons bien sûr que vous leur ferait bon accueil ! En ces temps troublés, il importe plus que jamais que la communauté sorcière resserre les liens qui l'unissent… Mais j'ai bien conscience que vous avez certainement mieux à faire alors que j'entends d'ici vos estomacs gronder. Chocogrenouilles, Bertie Crochue et bon appétit à tous ! »

Il se rassit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de hurlements en tout genre tandis qu'une bande de Serdaigles se tenant par les épaules debout sur les bancs se mettaient à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, bien vite rejoints dans un ensemble fort peu harmonieux par les autres maisons. Les professeurs applaudirent de toutes leurs forces tandis que les nouveaux élèves ouvraient de grands yeux hallucinés. Effectivement, Hermione devait bien avouer que la première soirée à Poudlard avait quelque chose d'assez déstabilisent, songea t'elle alors qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place, les bras passés autours des tailles de Ron et d'Harry, les oreilles écorcées par la cacophonie monstrueuse qui s'était installée. Mais ces moments étaient véritablement inoubliables… La table s'était recouverte comme par magie de mets fumants et délicieux sur lesquels Ron se jeta comme s'il n'avait pas vu de nourriture depuis des jours. Cette perspective étonnait un peu Hermione : Ron avait Molly pour mère, que diable ! Elle eut un petit toussotement de désapprobation pour le grand roux, mais celui-ci lui renvoya un regard tellement désespéré qu'elle abandonna la bataille. Qu'il mange ! Quoi qu'il ingurgite, il était toujours aussi mince…

Au bout d'un bon moment, les élèves reposèrent leur fourchette, gavés au-delà de toute mesure. Hermione se leva, et rejoignit Malefoy. Le jeune homme, à sa grande surprise, se leva en faisant taire les murmures déplaisants des Serpentards. Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent un peu.

-« Bien. Je te propose un pacte : tu ne m'agresses plus, et j'en fais autant de mon côté. Je ne te demande pas de devenir mon ami, je veux juste avoir des conditions de travail correctes : d'accord ?

-Ca me va, répondit le jeune homme de cette voix traînante qui lui était propre.

-Parfait. As-tu lu les dossiers qui étaient dans le compartiment ?

-J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Les mots de passe et tout ça… Et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Je te propose de te charger des nouveaux de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Je m'occupe des Poufsouffles et des Griffondors. Et on garde cette organisation pour le reste de l'année… Et on se consulte pour les cas particuliers. On se prévient mutuellement pour chaque action, et on consacre une heure tout les soirs à faire le point sur la journée et préparer la suivante. On ne fait rien sans en parler à l'autre. Une ronde tous les soirs, chacun dans les deux maisons dont on a la charge. Je ne te demande rien de plus.

Le grand blond la regarda, un peu surpris par son professionnalisme et son sens de l'organisation.

-Ca me va. »

Hermione hocha la tête, espérant de toutes se forces qu'il respecterait ce nouvel accord, et se tourna vers le reste de la salle. D'une voix claire et forte, de manière à ce que chacun puisse l'entendre, elle expliqua :

-« Les nouveaux de Poufsouffle et Griffondor, avec moi. Les autres, avec Mal… Avec Draco. Ceux qui étaient déjà là l'an passé, merci de les laisser passer. Je compte sur les préfets pour veiller au bon ordre et respecter le couvre-feu ce soir. Pas de bousculade, merci. »

Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient lancés dans une grande discutions philosophique sur les mérites comparés des attrapeurs des Canons de Chudley au cours de l'histoire depuis le début du repas, levèrent les yeux, fascinés par cette jeune fille si sûre d'elle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, maîtrisant parfaitement le mouvement des élèves, et même ce crétin de Malefoy.

Hermione observait avec soulagement la colonne des élèves s'organiser selon ses ordres sous le regard approbateur des professeurs. Les préfets de Poufsouffle et Griffondor vinrent la trouver : à chacun, elle confia le mot de passe de leur maison et leur attribua une place dans la colonne de façon à éviter de perdre un élève en cours de route. Très fière d'elle, elle se sortit avec brio de ses premiers devoirs de préfète-en-chef avant de rejoindre Malefoy devant les appartements qui leur étaient réservés, presque au centre géographique du château. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de chaleur entre eux : chacun semblait respecter point par point le statu quo qu'ils avaient mis en place. L'entrée était gardée par la statue d'une jeune dryade qui battait des cils d'une manière éhontée en louchant du côté de Malefoy… Le jeune homme se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, glissant d'une voix atone et nonchalante :

-« Nous devons choisir ensemble le mot de passe pour cette année.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils : à ses yeux, il s'agissait là d'une première épreuve à leur cohabitation. Le mot de passe devait convenir à Malefoy, et ne devait pas être offensant pour elle. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre avec une douceur toute diplomatique :

-Andoban. C'est le nom d'une étoile.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé plus neutre. Malefoy hocha la tête, et, à sa grande surprise, ne fit pas la moindre réflexion blessante en répétant docilement pour la dryade :

-Andoban.

-A votre service, gazouilla la statue en pivotant sur elle-même, découvrant une pièce aux dimensions somptuaires que l'on n'aurait jamais soupçonnées de l'extérieur.

Les murs étaient entièrement tendus de velours épais de couleur crème, brodé d'artistiques rosaces de fils d'or et d'argent mêlé. Le sol était constitué d'un parfait parfaitement astiqué de bois sombre, rendu presque noir par la patine du temps. Cependant, de ravissants tapis clairs au motifs orientaux bleus et argent avaient été jetés ça et là afin d'égayer la pièce. Une cheminée monumentale, dont le manteau de pierre blanche était frappé aux armes de Poudlard, réchauffait la pièce par un grand feu chaleureux. Au centre de la pièce, on avait installé une grande table de travail sur laquelle était posés la pile de dossiers qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir dans le train. Partout, des bougies flottantes diffusaient une clarté comparable à celle qu'on aurait pu obtenir en plein jour, survolant un petit coin salon composé de deux sofas de soie bleue, d'une ottomane et de deux fauteuils si moelleux qu'on avait immédiatement envie de s'y enfouir dedans recouverts du même tissu, entourant une petite table basse délicieusement sculptées. Mais, surtout, Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard d'une rotonde de bois sur laquelle on avait installé toute une bibliothèque de livres anciens dorés sur tranche, assurément rares… Oubliant toute retenue même en la présence de Malefoy, elle éclata d'un rire joyeux devant tant de luxe. Jamais elle n'avait vu un endroit aussi riche, et en même temps d'aspect si confortable : rien que le fait de pouvoir jouir de cette superbe salle valait le coup de devenir préfet-en-chef !

D'un pas dansant, elle se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle savait d'instinct être sa chambre. Le tableau qui la protégeait représentait le portrait d'une jeune bergère aux joues roses les bras chargés de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, peinte dans un style rappelant celui du 18ème siècle. Comme si elle l'avait reconnu, le gracieux personnage la salua avec un sourire radieux et s'inclina bien bas et glissant d'une voix chantante : « Je m'appelle Fabiola, gardienne de vos nuits ! Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, noble demoiselle… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à mes services : je peux me rendre en un instant à tout endroit dans le château, à condition qu'il y ait un tableau, et mon honneur vous est entièrement acquis. »

Hermione lui adressa son plus gracieux sourire et étouffa un cri d'admiration en pénétrant dans sa nouvelle chambre… Elle ne pu résister à l'envie d'ôter ses chaussures pour enfoncer ses pieds dans l'épaisse moquette blanche et mousseuse. Une immense fenêtre drapée de rideaux de velours pourpre retenus par des pampilles d'or s'ouvrait sur la plus belle vue donnant sur le lac qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit à baldaquin immense, surmonté d'un dais de velours damassé, qui aurait contenu sans le moindre mal au moins cinq personnes, recouvert d'un édredon boursouflé également pourpre. Dans un coin à côté de la fenêtre, elle remarqua une adorable coiffeuse couverte de flacons de cristal qui respirait la féminité et le luxe, surmontée d'un immense miroir au cadre baroque. Un miroir en pied, également, ornait la gigantesque armoire de bois clair qui semblait contenir dix fois la totalité de sa garde-robe. En effet, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle pu se rendre compte qu'une bonne partie des robes qui se trouvaient là lui étaient totalement inconnues…

Epuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée, la jeune fille se contenta de se rafraîchir le visage avec un flacon d'eau de rose qu'elle trouva sur la toilette et de natter ses cheveux en deux longs serpents qui encadraient son visage pour la nuit. Mentalement, elle se promit de remercier Dory qui était certainement à l'origine du grand verre de lait glacé parfumé à la vanille et au citron qui se trouvait sur un petit guéridon conçu dans le même bois clair que l'armoire. La jeune fille se glissa paresseusement entre les draps frais qui sentaient bon la lavande, fermant magiquement les rideaux au passage.

La tête reposant sur les coussins moelleux, elle se prit à réfléchir à sa situation. Tout lui semblait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus compliqué que l'an passé. Et tout d'abord, quelle attitude observer à l'égard des trois superbes spécimens mâles qu'étaient devenus ses amis en l'espace d'un été ?

Ron… Tellement adorable sous sa crinière flamboyante ! Et ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un soir de désespoir ? Certes, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, et, de son point de vue, cela avait été une erreur. Mais elle soupçonnait fortement que les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard en aient été fortement remués : si il existait une attirance mutuelle entre eu depuis des années, pour Hermione, cette histoire était définitivement terminée. Mais s'il l'embrassait de nouveau ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister longtemps aux lèvres chaudes et au corps dur et puissant sous le sien… _Elle avait besoin d'être avec un homme ! _Cette idée la prit au dépourvu : jamais, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait comprit les longues conversations désespérées de Lavande et Parvati célibataires… Et tout d'un coup, une nouvelle dimension semblait s'ouvrir à ses yeux. Mais Ron, tout de même…

Harry… _Oh ! Par Morgane, Harry, pourquoi es-tu aussi beau, aussi tendre, aussi craquant ? Tu rends tout beaucoup trop compliqué…_ Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de considérer Harry Potter, son meilleur ami et confident, comme un petit ami potentiel. Mais ces sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle, ces sentiments sur lesquels elle n'opérait aucun contrôle, que voulaient-ils dire ? Simples hormones d'adolescente en ébullition ? Non, elle n'y croyait pas. Alors, quelque chose de plus profond ? _De grands yeux d'un vert transparent qui la fixaient au travers des larmes, le rire clair qui s'élevait si haut lorsqu'il montait sur son balai, son courage, toujours, en qui elle puisait toute la force dont elle avait besoin…Les lèvres d'apparence si douces qui s'entrouvraient pour un sourire plein de tendresse._ Soit elle avait une conception assez particulière de l'amitié, soit… Soit elle l'aimait. Mais « aimer » ? Elle n'avait jamais était amoureuse ! Enfin, ce qu'elle avait éprouvait pour Ron, qu'était-ce dans ce cas ? _Plus je réfléchis, plus ça devient compliqué !_

Orion… Orion et ses bras tendres, Orion et son sourire lumineux, Orion et cette impression qu'elle avait de le connaître depuis toujours ! Mais quel rôle jouait donc ce garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques heures, à peine ? « Je serai toujours là pour toi… »… Ces paroles, qui les lui avait jamais dites ? Ron, Harry ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais dans son esprit tourmenté, la voix grave et claire du nouveau Serdaigle les avait gravées plus profondément que dans un bloc de marbre. _Qui es-tu, Orion Duchâteau ? A quoi joues-tu avec moi ? Demain, nous parlerons…_

Dans son esprit de plus en plus embrumé par le sommeil, l'image d'une main habile et de deux grands yeux de glace sur un visage angélique apparurent… Malefoy… _MALEFOY ?_ Non ! Elle le haïssait, elle le détestait, il l'avait fait souffrir, il… Alors pourquoi l'idée qu'il était en train de dénuder son corps de dieu grec à quelques mètres d'elle faisait-elle courir des frissons aussi déstabilisants qu'obsédants sur sa peau ? Elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée sur cette question avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse…

**Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Pas beaucoup d'action, mais un nécessaire chapitre de transition. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais écrit autant d'affiler ! 14 pages, mesdames messieurs !** **Cela mérite bien une petite review, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît, ce petit bouton en bas à gauche ne vous donne t'il pas de merveilleuses idées avec son petit air innocent ? Un petit effort pour une pauvre écrivain en herbe qui ne sait toujours pas si son travail en vaut la peine ou pas !**

**A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Prise de décisions

_Prise de décisions._

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 reviews pour ce chapitre! 9 reviews pour moi toute seule pour un seul chapitre, et plein de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'étais vraiment très contente quand j'ai vu ça, surtout la vitesse à laquelle elles sont arrivées, et ça m'a donné encore plus envie de continuer ma fic… Merci donc à tous pour vos encouragements qui sont ma plus belle récompense et mon seul salaire. Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, avec 4 jours de retard mais je sais pas pourquoi bugue quand je veux le publier… Enfin, le voilà, c'est déjà ça : les choses se précisent un petit peu, mais vu le nombre d'idées que j'ai pour la suite, la situation ne sera que provisoire. Vous allez voir, il y a un peu plus d'action mais un peu moins de romance, ce qui change des chapitres précédents. Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos hypothèses, bref, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête : j'adore ! Gros bisous à tous (enfin, surtout à toutes lol !)**

**Disclaimer : Comme on peut s'y attendre de la part d'une fanfic et le contraire serait assez étonnant, aucun des personnages ou lieux ne m'appartiennent (sauf Dory et Orion qui sont les exceptions qui confirment la règle). J.K. Rowling possède tout, sauf l'histoire que vous allez lire et qu'elle n'a même pas réussi à inventer…Lol !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gaby B :** Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu me dises ça. J'espère te revoir très bientôt, alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre-ci ! Gros bisous !

**Angel of Shadow : **Oui, tu sens bien car il y a déjà un petit peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre ! Ca te plaît ? En tout cas, c'était bien mon but de vous perdre un petit peu dans ces 3 premiers chapitres, et s'il y a effectivement un peu de suspens quand au choix de notre Hermione, alors là j'en suis ravie… Peut-être que ça vous donnera envie de continuer à la lire histoire d'en savoir un peu plus ? Toujours est-il que, pour ma part, j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer encore un moment, un long moment même ! Alors gros bisous, et à la prochaine j'espère !

**Vix : **Lol ! J'ai eu peur en lisant les premiers mots de ta review, et la suite m'a fait encore plus plaisir !!! Tant mieux que ça te plaise si je prends un peu mon temps, personnellement je trouve ça un peu plus logique qu'ils ne se jettent pas immédiatement les uns sur les autres dès la première ligne… Et puis je me suis tellement amusée à décrire les appartements des préfets que j'aurai trouvé ça un peu dommage de passer à côté. Mais bon, je suis sans doute la seule à aimer mes interminables descriptions… Enfin bon bref, ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise, alors j'espère te retrouver pour d'autres reviews dans le même genre ! Gros bisous !

**Pascale1980 : **Alors ça, c'est vraiment un très grand moment parce que j'adore vraiment ta fic, et quand tu m'écris en plus une aussi jolie review, j'en suis toute retournée… Donc merci, merci, et merci encore pour avoir jeté un tit coup d'œil à mon début de fic qui, je l'espère, arrivera un jour à la cheville de la tienne. Pour ce qui est de avec QUI Mione va sortir, j'ai un petit problème : tout le monde me demande des persos différents donc, je crois que le mieux, c'est que tu vois… Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder bien longtemps d'ailleurs, lol ! La pauvre… Continue ta fic comme tu l'as commencé, et passe me dire un petit coucou de temps en temps et rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir. Gros bisous !

**Sakumi-Black : **Coucou la miss ! Ce que j'adore dans tes reviews, c'est qu'elles sont toujours tellement pleines d'enthousiasme et d'encouragements, que ça me donne envie de me jeter sur mon clavier pour continuer tout de suite, rien que pour en recevoir d'autres… Alors continue comme ça et ma fic avancera bien vite ! Gros bisous donc, et à la prochaine (je ne rigole pas dans ma review : il faut vraiment que tu nous rajoute un beau petit chapitre rapidement !)

**Jane Scrout : **Ah ! Ma fidèle revieweuse… C'était court, mais efficace ! Voici donc « la suite, la suite ! » qui te comblera un peu peut-être… J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les trois précédents chapitres, et j'attends une nouvelle review de ta part avec impatience ! Gros bisous !

**Stellmaria : **Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment extrêmement gentil de ta part. J'espère que ce chapitre de plaira autant que le début de ma fic… Alors, tes impressions ? Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Lolotte : **Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Pour ce qui est de Harry et Mione… Et bien tu vas bien voir, lol ! Ce n'est pas intéressant si je dis tout à l'avance ! Il y a plein de monde qui me demande des couples contradictoires, donc je fais comme je le sens. Ou plutôt mes persos n'en font qu'à leur tête… Enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous !

**Plume : **Coucou ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes, c'est vrai que je m'étais un peu pressée pour publier le dernier chapitre mais je te promet de faire plus attention la prochaine fois… Sinon je suis contente de voir qu'il t'ait plu quand même, et j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience pour ce chapitre-ci : qu'en dis-tu ? Hermione continue de prendre les choses en main et elle n'a pas fini ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Et voilà ! Presque deux pages rien que pour répondre à vos supers reviews, mais je vais pas me plaindre : j'en veux plus, toujours plus, les anciens, les nouveaux, tout le monde ! Oui, j'avoue, je suis devenue accro… Enfin, sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bisous à tous, et message spécial à ceux qui passent sans rien dire comme des ombres : je ne mors pas, donc n'hésitez pas si vous trouvez que mon travail vaut la peine qu'on continue à le lire !**

Ce fut un joli, un ravissant, un adorable petit rayon de soleil qui vint réveiller Hermione en lui caressant gentiment le bout du nez. Un petit rayon de soleil qui semblait s'être perdu entre les lourds nuages d'un gris menaçant qui obscurcissaient le ciel de cette fin d'été. La jeune sorcière s'étira comme un chat en souriant d'un air léger en se rappelant les évènements de la veille… La vie semblait bizarrement beaucoup plus belle et plus lumineuse que jamais et même Harry semblait avoir oublié pendant cet été l'humeur sombre qui avait été la sienne durant les longs mois qui avaient suivi la mort de Sirius.

-« Bonjour Miss ! La Miss a-t-elle bien dormi ?

Hermione adressa un gentil sourire à l'elfe qui avait ouvert les rideaux avec tant d'a propos.

-Très bien, merci, Dory. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Suffisamment tôt pour que vous ayez le temps de vous faire belle… Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que vous soyez dans la Grande Salle à 8 heures pour distribuer les emplois du temps avec le préfet-en-chef…

-D'accord. Où est la salle de bain ? Tout est si grand, ici…

-C'est la petite porte bleue dans la salle commune. Elle se ferme toute seule. Et que la Miss mette ça, ou elle va attraper froid dès le premier jour ! répondit Dory en lui tendant un fin peignoir de soie couleur de lune...

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de retrouver dans le ton de sa nouvelle compagne quelque chose qui rappelait davantage Molly Weasley que Dobby… Avec un regard amusé, elle se saisit du léger vêtement et l'enfila par-dessus sa nuisette de coton gris chiné toute simple, puis se dirigea vers la pièce. En traversant la salle commune, elle fut de nouveau frappée par le luxe qui la caractérisait. A la lueur du jour, elle se rendit compte que de nombreuses petite portes, plus ou moins dissimulées derrière des tentures de velours, étaient dispersées un peu partout. En elle-même, elle se promit d'explorer ses nouveaux appartements un peu plus en détail dans les journées qui suivraient, mais pour le moment, elle avait plus urgent à faire, pensa t'elle en poussant le porte d'un bleu très doux et apaisant qu'elle trouva sans difficultés. Son visage s'éclaira encore plus lorsqu'elle vit ce que Poudlard considérait comme digne d'être une salle de bain pour ses préfets-en-chef… La baignoire de marbre rose avait la taille d'une petite piscine, mais elle fût remplie en quelques secondes d'une eau chaude et parfumée au néroli lorsque la jeune fille tourna l'un des innombrables robinets dorés qui l'entouraient… Elle laissa glisser ses vêtements de nuit à même le sol et plongea avec un plaisir sans mesure… Une toute petite fenêtre percée dans le haut de la salle de bain éclairait la pièce majestueuse, décorée de frises qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les mosaïques qu'on pouvait admirer dans les termes antiques, dans des tons chauds, entre l'orangé, l'or et le pourpre.

Hermione fit paresseusement quelques longueurs, avant de laver ses longs cheveux bruns à l'aide du contenu de l'un des flacons de cristal ciselé qui traînaient un peu partout sur le bord et dont l'odeur fruitée lui plaisait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se résolu à sortir de la pièce, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait avec tant de majesté dans la salle commune lui arracha un regard stupéfait…

« Une heure ? J'ai passé une heure là-dedans ?

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte, mais un peu tard, qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix… Elle eut tout loisir de s'en prendre à elle lorsqu'elle entendit une voix traînante susurrer derrière elle :

-Et oui, Granger… Que du temps perdu quand on voit le résultat…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent sous le coup. Malefoy… Elle l'avait oublié celui-là… Elle se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur et placer elle aussi une petite réflexion vengeresse. Mais son attitude belliqueuse en prit un sacré coup lorsqu'elle le vit assis avec une nonchalance étudiée dans l'un des fauteuils, une robe de chambre de soie noire semblable à celle qu'elle portait ouverte sur son torse pâle et sculptural... Le Serpentard regarda le sourire radieux s'effacer lentement du visage de celle qui lui faisait face, la vit tourner les talons avec rage et désespoir, et apprécia pleinement sa petite phrase lapidaire… C'était parfaitement faux, parfaitement inutile, parfaitement injustifié, et parfaitement jouissif… Il l'observa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait : les boucles brunes qui s'échappaient en mèches folles du chignon flou surmontant sa nuque dénudée s'agitaient comme animées d'une colère contenue tandis que leur propriétaire serrait les poings spasmodiquement… _Oh oui, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe…Tellement en colère mais jamais un geste de travers ! Tu prends ton rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux, ma belle… _Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était une bonne question… Peut-être simplement pour se venger du fait qu'elle était bien trop belle et bien trop désirable sous cette soie qui la déshabillait bien plus qu'elle ne l'habillait pour qu'il puisse résister longtemps. Ou alors parce qu'il appréciait ce pouvoir qu'il avait de lui gâcher sa matinée en quelques mots à peine. Ou parce qu'il était jaloux de cette joie et de cette innocence qui l'avaient submergé dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, tellement candide avec ces grands yeux dorés… Le jeune homme passa un main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un air pensif : l'année n'allait pas être facile… Mais il sourit largement en entendant la porte de préfète-en-chef claquer bruyamment.

Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre avec toute la colère, toute la haine qui s'accumulait en elle contre ce stupide gamin et ses phrases trop bien placées… Elle n'était pas belle, elle le savait, alors pourquoi le lui rappeler sans cesse ? Et dire qu'elle était si contente il y a quelques minutes à peine… Elle frappa du poing contre le mur innocent et se laissa glisser sur le sol, tentant de contenir les cris qui montaient en elle. Une petite main en forme de griffe vint la secouer légèrement. Avec un soupir las, la jeune femme releva la tête :

-« Oui, Dory, qu'y a-t-il ?

-La Miss devrait s'habiller, maintenant… Il va bientôt être huit heures…

Hermione se releva, tandis que l'elfe de maison allait chercher son uniforme frais repassé : la jupe anthracite, le pull sans manche d'un gris plus clair brodé d'un galon d'un rouge sombre, la chemisette blanche et la cravate rouge et or qu'elle portait depuis six ans maintenant.

-Dory s'est permit de les reprendre un peu, ils étaient beaucoup trop grands pour la Miss ! » continua l'elfe de maison tandis que sa nouvelle maîtresse enfilait sa jupe…

Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur le vêtement et poussa un gémissement de désespoir : effectivement, on voyait nettement ses genoux à présent… Elle était beaucoup trop courte ! Enfin, cela correspondait à la longueur que les autres filles portaient couramment, mais jamais elle, Hermione Jane Granger, n'aurait osé sortir habillée comme ça ! Elle leva un regard plein d'espoir vers une petite bergère de biscuit accoudée sur une pendulette dorée posée sur le manteau de la cheminée : il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes, pas assez pour réparer les « reprises » de Dory… En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille se résolu à porter le chemisier à présent étroitement cintré à la taille et cette jupe indécente, pour aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui seulement. D'une main rendue habile par l'habitude, elle roula ses épaisses mèches indomptables en un lourd chignon aussi strict que celui du professeur McGonagall. Elle enfila ensuite sa longue robe de sorcière noire qui recouvrait le tout : elle était prête, et il était plus que temps… Hermione salua son elfe de maison de la main en courant vers la Grande Salle où les professeurs devaient à présent l'attendre. En dépit de l'interdiction faite aux élèves de courir dans les couloirs, c'est hors d'haleine qu'elle poussa la lourde porte qui fermait la pièce au plafond magique… Après tout, il était également interdit aux élèves d'arriver en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Les rares élèves attablés la saluèrent d'un sourire tandis qu'elle rejoignait la table des professeurs où Dumbledore l'attendait, le visage disparaissant derrière un grand bol de café.

-« Bonjour, Hermione… Vos nouveaux appartements vous plaisent-ils ?

-Beaucoup, monsieur le directeur. Dory m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir à propos des emplois du temps ?

-Oui, les voici, pourriez vous les remettre à qui de droit, puisque votre collègue n'a visiblement pas daigné nous accorder l'honneur de sa présence ?

La préfète-en-chef regarda autours d'elle : en effet, nulle trace de Malefoy dans les alentours, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, par ailleurs !

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi… »

Elle prit possession des feuillets et commença à les distribuer aux élèves, ou du moins aux préfets lorsque les destinataires étaient absents. Elle se retourna avec un sourire en voyant Orion entrer, accueilli par un ensemble de gloussements et de murmures de la part des filles, qui, brusquement, semblaient s'être réveillées… D'autant plus qu'il était suivi du blond préfet-en-chef, absolument pas gêné par son retard. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants, les bras toujours chargés. Le français la prit dans ses bras, enlaçant en même temps les emplois du temps qui en gardèrent un souvenir marquant, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues sans se préoccuper des regards suspicieux de l'ensemble de la salle.

-« Bonjour, jolie demoiselle… Comment s'est passée cette première soirée ?

-Très bien, merci, et toi ?

-Pas mal du tout… Les Serdaigles sont très sympas, je dois dire. Tu manges avec moi ? On n'a pas tellement eu le loisir de discuter, hier soir… Tu es partie si vite !

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, on doit rester entre maisons pour manger, mais si tu veux, on peux se voir ce soir, comme ça je pourrais te faire visiter.

-Avec plaisir… On fait comme ça alors !

Le grand brun l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front tandis que la jeune fille sentait ses joues rosir alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la table réservée aux Serdaigles. Levant le menton, elle se dirigea alors vers Malefoy qui avait observé toute la scène d'un air goguenard…

- Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on s'est trouvé un nouveau petit ami ? Il accepte de te partager avec Weasley et Potter ? Ou vous faites ça tous ensembles ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard impavide et lui planta dans les bras le reste des emplois du temps avant de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, qui, à leur tour, avaient enfin fait leur apparition.

- 'Jour Mione… Bien dormi ?

-Pas mal, Malefoy a été assez raisonnable… et toi, Ron ?

-Ca va. Par contre Harry a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit… Pire que les ronflements de Neville !

-C'est vrai ça ? A quoi as-tu rêvé, Harry ?

L'interpellé se contenta de bougonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible en haussant les épaules.

-Harry ? Réponds moi, s'il te plaît ! C'était à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte… Mais je n'étais pas dans sa tête, c'était assez… bizarre.

-Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, tu sais, glissa un Ron légèrement inquiet.

- Je vais y penser, vieux.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers leur place habituelle à la table des rouges et or, tandis que Ron en profitait pour subtiliser à la nouvelle préfète-en-chef leurs nouveaux emplois du temps.

- On commence avec deux heures de métamorphoses, avec les Poufsouffles… Et après, deux heures de… « Magie élémentaire » ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Aucune idée. Peut-être une matière réservée aux septièmes années ? Je n'ai encore rien lu là-dessus, j'irai faire des recherches tout à l'heure. Qui s'en occupe ?

-McGonagall… Tu vas être contente, Mione, on a McGonagall quatre heures d'affilé…

-Ne prends pas cet air désespéré, Ron ! Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison ! Tu préfèrerais une matinée Rogue, peut-être ?

-J'ai jamais dis ça ! Oh, et puis laisse tomber… Toutes les maisons prennent ce cours en même temps, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton Orion…

Hermione releva la tête de son thé à la bergamote en entendant le ton qu'avait prit le rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas « mon » Orion, Ron… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, se résolu à expliquer la jeune fille avec calme. Avec son chignon bien tiré et son ton un peu condescendant, tout à fait celui qu'aurait prit une mère pour raisonner un enfant récalcitrant, voire légèrement attardé, la préfète avait plus que jamais l'air d'un professeur un peu vieux jeu…

-Disons que vous sembliez très… proches… Et j'ai pensé que…

- Tu penses trop, Ronald Weasley ! »

La jeune fille se leva de table, son toast beurré encore à la main. Elle s'éloigna sans faire mine d'entendre les murmures qui s'élevaient dans la salle sur cette sortie impromptue.

La classe était encore vide lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Elle choisit le bureau le plus proche de celui de son professeur préféré et sortit _Les sorts de métamorphose les plus courants, niveau avancé_ qu'elle posa près de sa baguette. Elle était fin prête, mais le reste des élèves ne risquait pas d'arriver avant un bon moment. En poussant un long soupir, Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Les dernières paroles de Ron lui revinrent en mémoire : ainsi donc, après une soirée à peine, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte avec le nouvel arrivant… Et bien, cette perspective n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Dire qu'elle était amoureuse était certes abusif, mais elle l'aimait bien. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, même. Et elle était en âge d'avoir un petit copain, elle aussi : pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas droit aux câlins, aux mots doux, aux soirées romantiques, ce que toutes ses amies lui racontaient en détail, ce petit monde merveilleux dont elle ne faisait qu'apercevoir un petit bout au détour d'un couloir, dans un regard un peu appuyé, une main que l'on garde ? Elle sentait bien que le jeune Serdaigle n'était pas indifférent, et elle aussi l'appréciait. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la Griffondor : elle sortirait avec Orion ! Le problème, c'était de savoir comment parvenir à ses fins… Et bien, l'opération « rétrécissement » commencée par Dory constituait à coup sûr un bon début. Et Parvati, Lavande et Ginny seraient sans nul doute ravie de l'arranger un peu, si elle le leur demandait suffisamment gentiment : cela faisait des années qu'elles insistaient pour l'aider. Voilà donc un point de réglé. Elle se détendit alors que ses collègues prenaient place à leur tour derrière les autres pupitres. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi sûre d'elle : elle avait prit la bonne décision, la moins compliquée en tout cas. Pas de changement à prévoir dans ses relations avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et l'élu n'avait pas d'a priori contre son côté « intellectuel »… Oui, c'était le plus sage. C'est sur ces réflexions que Ron et Harry débarquèrent enfin, juste avant que McGonagall n'arrive, les joues rouges d'avoir couru depuis la Grande Salle jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose. Soulagée, Hermione se poussa légèrement afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Mione. Ce n'était pas nos affaires…

Ron s'excusait, aussi malhabile et gêné qu'attendrissant. De son côté, Harry lui lança un long regard songeur qui accentuait le côté perpétuellement rêveur de ses yeux émeraude…

- Euh… Tu as fait quoi à ta jupe ? J'ai remarqué ça, quand tu es sortie. C'est… bien…

-Oh ! Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, Harry. Mais merci quand même. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. _Elle _n'avait rien fait, c'était Dory qui s'était occupée de tout. Mais elle était contente de voir qu'ils avaient remarqué ce léger, et toutefois significatif changement… C'était au moins la preuve qu'ils s'intéressaient un tant soit peu à elle. Autrement que comme une encyclopédie parlante… Elle avait conscience d'être parfaitement injuste à leur égard, mais leur nouvel aspect la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et déplacée à leurs côtés : beaucoup, beaucoup trop de filles gloussantes se retournaient sur leur passage en lui jetant des regards rien moins qu'amènes ! C'est alors qu'elle leva la tête de son manuel qu'elle faisait mine de lire pour ne pas avoir à prendre part à un énième discussion sur le Quidditch et pouvoir réfléchir à son aise: brusquement, le silence s'était fait dans la pièce : la directrice des Griffondors venait à son tour de faire son apparition, et une nouvelle et dernière année de commencer…

-« Mais comment tu fais pour réussir tes sorts à tous les coups, Mione ? Non, mais explique-moi ! J'y comprends rien !

-Etudier, Ron, étudier… Ca fait des années que je vous le répète. Si tu avais ouvert tes livres cet été au lieu d'aller lutiner je ne sais quelle gourgandine…

Les oreilles du garçon prirent une couleur écarlate tandis qu'il se tournait vers le Survivant qui riait sous cape en observant la scène de cet air détaché qu'il arborait dès qu'il sentait poindre l'ombre d'une dispute entre ses deux compagnons.

- Harry ! Tu lui as tout raconté ! Faux frère, va ! Comme si j'en avais pas assez de ma mère sur le dos…

-Allons, vieux… Ne te laisse pas abattre… Ecoute donc la voix de la sagesse !

Les jeunes gens étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc, profitant d'un soleil timide mais bien présent qui s'était enfin décidé à apparaître. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait généreusement accordé une pose de quelques minutes entre les deux cours, en leur demandant expressément de ne pas être en retard au premier cours de magie élémentaire, qui devait se tenir dans une clairière en lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils observaient en plaisantant le flot des élèves de septième année qui se dirigeait vers la place prévue en rangs serrés. Soudain, Hermione se leva, passant nerveusement une main dans chevelure adroitement contrôlée.

-Hum ! Excusez-moi, les garçons… On se retrouve tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Harry leva la tête, la regardant rejoindre à grands pas, presque en courant, la silhouette élégante du français qui lui tournait autours depuis la veille. Il le vit se pencher vers la fine silhouette de son amie, lui prenant galamment la pile de livre qu'elle s'obstinait à traîner en permanence avec elle. Malgré la distance, il entendit le rire clair s'élever vers les cieux tandis qu'elle glissait son bras autours de celui de l'ancien élève de Beauxbâtons qui en avait l'air parfaitement ravi… Un lourd silence semblait soudain s'être installé entre Ron et lui. Le garçon prit sa tête dans ses mains et commença d'une voix sourde :

-Tu crois qu'il va nous la prendre ?

Ron le regarda, l'air grave.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Tout ça, tout ce qu'elle fait… Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Elle ne se ressemble pas, elle a changé pendant ces vacances. Elle a l'air… plus forte, plus mature, plus belle aussi… Ou alors c'est nous qui avons changé ?

-Aucune idée. J'ai peur de la perdre, Ron ! Je… Je crois que je l'aime. Tout cet été, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle. C'est elle que j'embrassais quand j'embrassais Aurélia, c'est elle que je touchais, c'est elle que je voyais… Je n'ai rien contre Orion personnellement, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte avec lui. On la connaît depuis longtemps, je suis sûr que ce type n'est pas bon pour elle, tu vois. Il ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle a traversé avec nous. Il ne peut pas comprendre tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je vais me déclarer. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il l'emmène loin de nous, loin de moi…

-C'est… C'est une bonne idée, Harry.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Ron sentit ses mains se crisper malgré lui. Mais sa voix ne trahissait rien des sentiments qui l'agitaient. _Souviens toi, dans le train… Tu as décidé de laisser la voix libre à Harry. C'est le moment. C'est dur, mais c'est le moment… _

- Allez, viens. Viens, Harry. On va être en retard… Tu lui diras ce soir. »

Le Survivant se leva à la suite de son meilleur ami, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le groupe assis à même le sol dans la clairière, la vieille McGonagall les regarda d'un air impatient, une étrange breloque en forme de cristal reliée à une fine chaîne d'or à la main.

-« Bien, maintenant que messieurs Potter et Weasley ont enfin daigné nous rejoindre, je vais vous pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette nouvelle matière. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà entendu parler de la magie élémentaire ?

Les regards de l'ensemble des élèves se tournèrent automatiquement vers Hermione, appuyée contre un Orion apparemment ravi de cette position, mais celle-ci resta curieusement silencieuse, se contentant de lever ses grands yeux ambrés sur le visage du vieux professeur. Après quelques secondes d'attente, celle-ci poursuivit.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il s'agit d'une forme de magie extrêmement ancienne, on peut même dire qu'il s'agit de la première forme de magie qui n'ait jamais existé. On l'appelle aussi bien magie élémentaire que magie élémentale, car elle est à la base de toute la force magique de notre monde et cette force est issue directement des quatre éléments que sont l'air, la terre, le feu et l'eau. Nous sommes tous liés à un élément de par notre naissance, ou plutôt à une partie d'un élément, et c'est de celle-ci que nous puisons la force qui nous permet de lancer des sorts. Plus on possède la force de l'élément dans son entièreté, plus on est puissant. En fait, être sorcier, c'est posséder cette qualité de catalyseur de la force élémentale… Vous comprenez ? Bien, poursuivons. La magie élémentaire est potentiellement extrêmement puissante, bien plus puissante que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Je vous demande donc d'être très prudent. Son usage a été abandonné vers 1218 à la suite d'un grave accident ayant causé la mort de 5 sorciers parmi les plus savants de leur époque, et a par la suite été considérée comme trop difficile à maîtriser. Pour cette raison, les membres du Haut Conseil de la Magie ont décidé en 1219 l'interdiction de son apprentissage et la destruction de tous les ouvrages s'y rapportant. La magie élémentaire est devenue peu à peu une légende avant d'être oubliée de tous, d'où le fait que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler. Cependant, de très rares sorciers ont perpétué la mémoire de cet Art au travers des siècles, dont le professeur Dumbledore. Or, la situation étant ce qu'elle est actuellement, il a aujourd'hui décidé de la remettre d'actualité en me chargeant de vous l'enseigner. Commençons donc la théorie. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert une baguette ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Les baguettes n'ont potentiellement aucun pouvoir magique. Cependant, elles sont indispensables à la pratique de la magie car elles permettent au sorcier de concentrer toute son énergie en un seul point. Dans le cas contraire, l'énergie se disperse et devient totalement inutile.

-Bien, Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Griffondor. La particularité de la magie élémentaire est justement de pouvoir se pratiquer sans baguette, mais il existe une limite qui est inhérente : le sorcier « aspire » la force de son élément pour l'utiliser, mais ne peut pas le faire comme il veut, en lançant des sorts académiques comme vous les apprenez depuis 6 ans. Vous n'avez à votre disposition que l'élément brut. Ce cristal va me permettre de vous répartir dans les groupes correspondant à votre élément. Nous étudierons ensuite comment l'utiliser. Si vous voulez bien vous mettre en rang…

Les élèves, fascinés par cette nouvelle matière, suivirent docilement les ordres de McGonagall. Le professeur passa la chaîne délicate autours du cou de Lavande, première de la file, de manière à ce que le pendentif repose au niveau de sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa… Puis une faible lueur bleue apparue entre les facettes transparentes du bijou.

-Eau ! Mettez vous à côté de cet arbre, Miss Brown, je vous prie ; annonça la vieille écossaise.

Peu à peu, les élèves rejoignaient l'un des quatre groupes qui s'étaient formés. Enfin, vint le tour d'Harry. Il sentit le fin lien glacial se poser sur son cou. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, un peu comme au moment où le même professeur avait posé le Choipeau magique sur sa tête de gamin de onze ans lors de la cérémonie de répartition, six ans auparavant. Bizarrement, le petit objet lui paraissait plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait… Il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose le fouillait, sondant son âme de manière méthodique. Alors, une lumière blanche éblouissante apparue, bien plus vive que pour tous les autres élèves déjà répartis…

-Air ! Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien attendre de ce côté, j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots à la fin de la séance.

-Oui, professeur… répondit le Griffondor en se reculant docilement.

Une scène identique se répéta avec Ron, qui suivait son ami de quelques pas. Cependant, le rouquin appartenait au règne de la terre ainsi qu'en témoignait la lueur verte qui s'alluma lorsqu'il passa la chaîne. Le visage du professeur de métamorphose s'était tendu, et elle jetait de temps à autre des regards intrigués aux deux garçons. Après que Malefoy, possédant le pouvoir du feu, reçu très fraîchement par les Griffondors, eut rejoint le petit groupe quelques minutes plus tard, la tension devint presque palpable… D'autant plus qu'Orion, dépositaire de la force de l'eau le suivit rapidement. Les quatre jeunes gens se toisaient froidement, mi suspicieux, mi interrogateurs.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione, celle-ci remarqua que ses mains tremblaient : jamais la préfète n'avait vu la calme, la froide directrice de Griffondor dans un tel état d'excitation… La vieille femme fit glisser la chaîne autours du cou de la jeune fille, accrochant quelques mèches de cheveux échappés de son chignon au passage. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. La pierre restait obstinément froide. La préfète-en-chef sentit son cœur se serrer : cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Pourtant, même Neville avait pu voir une petite lueur verte, faible mais néanmoins présente, apparaître lorsque son tour était venu. D'un geste lent, elle porta une main à son cou comme pour retirer le fragile bijou, mais son professeur l'en empêcha, le visage encore plus livide que la jeune fille elle-même.

-« Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, professeur… J'ai d'autres possibilités, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura t'elle d'une voix hésitante.

La directrice adjointe ne répondit pas, maintenant la breloque sur le cœur de son élève préférée. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la clairière… Même les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle avait toujours été la meilleure, partout, dans toutes les matières, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle?

Doucement, de manière quasiment imperceptible, un son d'une pureté insoutenable se fit entendre. Provenait-il du cristal ? De l'air ambiant ? Nul n'aurait su le dire… Mais une lumière semblait envelopper la porteuse du collier. Elle n'était ni blanche, ni bleue, ni rouge ni verte… Elle était lumière, tout simplement. Une lumière insoutenable, presque solide tellement elle était forte, et brutale. Minerva McGonagall s'éloigna de quelques pas, protégeant d'une main ses yeux aveuglés remplis de larmes. Tout semblait converger vers la jeune fille lumineuse qui drainait tout le pouvoir environnant dans un courant quasiment tangible, et chacun des étudiants eût soudain conscience d'assister à un miracle.

Lentement, la lumière diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Pendant quelques minutes encore, le silence régna en maître sur le petit groupe figé par la stupeur, l'admiration et quantité d'autres sentiments moins identifiables…

- « Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui », réussit à articuler le vieux professeur d'une voix rauque.

Alors que les élèves hésitaient à se disperser, elle saisit Hermione toujours immobile d'une main et fit signe au groupe des quatre garçons légèrement en retrait de la suivre.

Les élèves qui rejoignaient la Grande Salle virent débarquer quelques minutes plus tard leur digne professeur de métamorphose tremblante et échevelée entraînant une préfète-en-chef livide et quatre jeunes hommes blancs comme des linges, essoufflés d'avoir dû suivre le pas plus que rapide de la vieille femme. Cette dernière, hors d'haleine, finit par s'arrêter devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du maître de Poudlard.

« Chocogrenouilles ! » réussit-elle à balbutier.

L'horrible statue se détourna pour la laisser entrer, dévoilant un escalier qu'Harry commençait à bien connaître mais que partie des autres voyait pour la toute première fois. Le directeur se tenait en haut des marches, semblant les attendre. Sa pâleur comparable à celle de celle qui l'aidait dans sa tâche contrastait avec le sourire triomphant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines. Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer ses visiteurs, désignant de la main un sofa et trois fauteuils qui semblaient attendre le quintet, avant de s'enfermer avec la sous-directrice dans son bureau. Les jeunes gens ne disaient rien… Hermione, mue par un automatisme, décomposée et tremblante, s'était assise sur le canapé éculé, entourée de part et d'autre par Ron et Harry également sous le choc. Face à eux, Orion fixait ses mains comme des objets curieux, semblant chercher de toutes ses forces à retrouver ses esprits. Seuls le jeune prince des Serpentards auréolé d'or paraissait relativement calme, faisant mine d'observer la scène de son air détaché et moqueur habituel, et y arrivait plutôt bien.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut être une éternité, la porte de bois assombri par le passage des siècles qui fermait le sanctuaire de Dumbledore s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser le passage aux deux plus éminents personnages de l'école, relativement calmés, en tout cas moins livides… Le directeur sourit aux élèves d'un air encourageant, les invitant à passer dans son bureau. De manière inconsciente, tous les cinq s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres.

Le vieil homme les considéra d'un œil nouveau, détaillant chacun des visages tournés vers le sien : Harry, le fils de son cœur, le garçon qui avait survécu à plus d'épreuves en dix-sept ans d'existence que tous les autres sorciers pendant toute une vie. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines et ses yeux transparents cette lueur d'innocence qui les caractérisait avant la mort de Sirius. Oui, le jeune Potter avait souffert… Et pourtant, le pire restait à venir : le sort du monde reposait sur ses épaules qui s'élargissaient de jour en jour, mais qui gardaient encore une trace de leur fragilité adolescente. Ronald, l'éternel sacrifié, toujours fidèle et plein d'amitié pourtant. Sa haute stature et ses cheveux flamboyants ne l'empêchaient pas de vivre en permanence dans l'ombre de son ami trop célèbre, et le charisme qui entourait le fils de Lili et James éclipsait cette présence qui était celle du plus jeune des garçons Weasley. _Puisses-tu un jour trouver ta voie, Ronald, tu le mérites tant…_Orion Duchâteau et son aura de mystère, cette puissance, cette élégance qui dissimulaient tant de force. Ses yeux sombres impénétrables même pour le directeur de Poudlard cachaient bien des secrets, des secrets bien gardés dont le jeune homme lui-même n'avait pas toujours la clé. Accrochée à son bras, Hermione Granger avait l'ait tellement fragile, si petite et si frêle entourée de ces quatre garçons en voie de devenir des hommes ! Et pourtant, elle recelait tant de savoir derrière ce joli visage beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge ! Le dernier de la bande avait presque l'air d'un intrus, un peu en retrait, n'appartenant pas au même monde sans doute. Sa figure angélique arborait cet air trop détaché pour être naturel de ceux qui maîtrisent parfaitement leurs sentiments… Ou du moins qui en donnent l'illusion. Effectivement, le préfet-en-chef avait été à dure école de ce point de vue.

Albus Dumbledore se plaça face à eux, son regard perçant et bleu étudiant chacune de leurs réactions derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa voix paraissait être une oasis de calme en des temps troublés :

-« Bien. Jeunes gens, je viens d'avoir une longue discussion avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a raconté ce qui vient de se passer, et j'avoue en avoir été troublé. Lorsque j'ai décidé de recommencer à enseigner la magie élémentaire, je m'attendais certes à avoir des surprises, mais une telle situation ne s'est pas produite depuis plus d'un millénaire. Avant même la construction de Poudlard, à vrai dire. Messieurs, chacun d'entre vous possède la force d'un élément dans son entièreté. Alliés, vous disposez d'une puissance qui dépasse mon entendement, en dépit des longues années que j'ai passé sur cette terre. Vous comprendrez donc la nécessité de suivre des cours supplémentaires afin d'apprendre à maîtriser ces nouveaux pouvoirs, qui peuvent être, ne l'oubliez jamais, extrêmement dangereux. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, votre cas ne s'est produit que deux fois au cours de l'histoire. Cette lumière que vous avez vue signifie que vous disposer d'une capacité de catalyseur incluant tous les éléments. Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez utiliser votre puissance y compris pour des sorts académiques… Vous êtes en quelque sorte une baguette magique vivante, si vous m'excusez l'image. Ceci explique votre facilité et votre puissance, je suppose. Vous aussi devrez apprendre à vous maîtriser. Je vais demander à votre professeur de métamorphose de s'occuper de votre cas… »

Les cinq étudiants hochèrent la tête, sans mot dire, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Une puissance qui dépassait l'entendement de Dumbledore… C'était… Wahou ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ça !

-Bien, messieurs, miss Granger, si vous n'avez pas de question, vous feriez bien d'aller déjeuner afin de récupérer de toutes ces émotions. N'hésitez pas venir me voir, si vous voulez plus de précisions… »

Le petit groupe sortit lentement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Il purent remarquer que les autres élèves leur lançaient des regards curieux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle : visiblement, les septièmes années avaient tout raconté, et toute l'école était au courant. En dix minutes. C'était un nouveau record pour le téléphone arabe de Poudlard… Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta.

-« Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches… Harry, Ron, ne m'attendez pas !

Les deux interpellés la regardèrent comme si elle était à moitié folle, mais la jeune fille ne leur accorda aucun regard alors qu'elle tournait les talons vers ce qu'elle considérait comme son sanctuaire. Alors qu'elle n'avait encore fait que quelques pas, Orion s'arrêta à son tour :

-Attends moi, Hermione ! Je viens avec toi, moi aussi toute cette affaire m'a coupé l'appétit.

Ron glissa un regard discret vers son meilleur ami. Les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient brusquement durcis, d'autant plus qu'Hermione répondait d'une voix douce et sensuelle qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais entendue:

-Oh ! Ca me fait très plaisir, Orion… Allons-y !

Harry serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche comme pour rappeler le jeune couple qui s'éloignait bras dessus bras dessous. Mais Ron fut plus rapide que lui : l'attrapant par la manche, il l'entraîna à sa suite en lui chuchotant discrètement à l'oreille :

-Arrête, vieux ! C'est dur, je sais, mais là c'est trop tard. Tu lui parleras ce soir, d'accord ? Ce soir, quand il ne sera pas là…

Le Survivant hocha la tête mécaniquement, son cœur empli de rage à la vue de la façon dont les deux silhouettes s'étaient rapprochées : le français avait carrément passé un bras autours de la taille de la préfète, et celle-ci semblait s'être nichée tout contre lui. Les deux Griffondors se retournèrent brusquement en entendant un ricanement moqueur dans leur dos : ils avaient totalement oublié la présence de leur ennemi de toujours… Le Serpentard se tenait à quelques pas devant eux, appuyé négligemment contre le mur de pierre :

-Alors, mon petit pote Potty ! Qu'est ce que ça fait de voir un étranger peloter ta petite amie Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Mais rien, la belette, rien du tout… Je ne fais que passer, tu vois… Toi aussi tu es jaloux ? Tu es prêt à la partager ? C'est vrai que pour les Weasley, une femme pour deux, ça doit paraître normal… Ca fait moins de bouches à nourrir, hein ?

-Salaud ! Je vais te détruire ta face de Mangemort, et même ta mère ne pourra plus te reconnaître…

-Si tu veux, si tu y arrives… En tout cas, c'est avec moi que votre chérie va coucher ce soir… Imagine ce qui peut se passer dans une chambre isolée du reste du monde… J'entends déjà ses gémissement quand je…

Ron poussa un rugissement, dégainant sa baguette, et une lueur de mort apparût dans ses yeux bleus. Mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui : il rattrapa le rouquin en furie et s'éloigna en le maintenant en dépit des cris de rage et des insultes de celui-ci.

-Arrête, Ron ! Arrête, je te dis ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, c'est tout ce qu'il attend, tu ne veux pas le conforter dans ses affirmations ridicules, n'est-ce pas ? Euh… Tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione, hein ?

Le jeune Weasley serra les lèvres, le cœur torturé par le mensonge qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Harry… C'est juste que je ne supporte pas qu'il parle d'elle comme ça. J'ai eu des images dans ma tête, c'était… Beurk !

-Ouais, je sais, il est fort… Mais ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus sur toi.

-C'est dur, Harry, c'est très dur…

-Allez, vieux, viens, c'est passé, et ce soir, tout ça sera fini.

-Oui. Tout sera fini… », répondit Ron, et il eut l'impression qu'une énorme pierre venait de lui tomber sur la tête quand il réalisé toute la mesure des paroles d'Harry. Ce soir, dans quelques heures, la femme qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années appartiendrait à son meilleur ami. Et tous ses fantasmes d'adolescent mettant en scène une brunette déchaînée prendraient la mesure de crimes… Serait-il capable de voir ses compagnons s'embrasser à pleine bouche sous ses yeux ? Rien que d'imaginer leurs lèvres collées, leurs langues se caresser dans un ballet érotique, les mains d'Harry glisser sous la stricte robe noire pour toucher le petit corps, ses formes pleines, sa peau…

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air en sentant son corps à lui réagir d'une manière très embarrassante. Non, Harry ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui d'imaginer tout ce qu'Orion pouvait faire en ce moment même sans en rajouter.

**Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre était assez différent de ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, alors j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ca vous a plu ? Vous avez compris quelque chose à ce que j'ai raconté sur la magie élémentaire (pure invention de ma part, soit dit en passant…) ? Surtout, si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser, parce que tout est très clair dans ma tête mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à l'expliquer à peu près correctement. La romance revient dans le chapitre suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et l'intrigue continue à se mettre en place… Des hypothèses quant à ce qui va se passer : le plan de Dumbledore, les recherches de Mione et Orion à la bibliothèque, la soirée de nos amis qui risque d'être assez agitée ? Reviews, s'il vous plaît… Et je porte mon défi à 10 (ça ne fait jamais qu'une de plus que pour le dernier, c'est pas beaucoup, et en plus, 10, c'est un beau chiffre bien rond vous ne trouvez pas ?).**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous, et à mercredi !**


	5. Plans divers et variés

_Plans divers et variés._

**Apparemment, vous n'avez pas aimé le dernier chapitre… 3 reviews seulement m'ont été envoyées. Même si elles étaient très sympas et pleines d'encouragements, je me pose une petite question : est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que je continue ? Est-ce que c'est le dernier chapitre qui ne vous a pas plu ? Si c'est le cas, il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me le dire, au moins je saurais comment m'améliorer, ce qui vous a déçu, etc. Mais quand on reçoit moins d'encouragements pour le quatrième chapitre que pour le premier, c'est assez légitime de s'interroger et de douter quelque peu. Les 9 reviews que j'avais reçu avant m'ont peutêtre monté à la tête, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que ces petits mots que vous m'envoyez comptent beaucoup pour moi, que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir si ce que j'écris vous intéresse. Dans le cas contraire… Et bien, tant pis. Je suis en pleine période d'exams de toute sorte, et si ça ne vous plaît pas, alors je me consacrerai un peu plus à mes études, c'est tout. **

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf mon histoire et quelques persos par-ci par-là…**

**Réponses aux rares reviews de mes fidèles sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas là:**

**Socute : **Lol ! On peut dire que tu en as de la chance, toi ! Je venais à peine d'updater mon 4ème chapitre quand j'ai reçu ta review… Donc qu'est ce que j'attends ? Mais rien, voyons ! Tu n'as donc pas à attendre bien longtemps, même si je fais ta RaR dans ce chapitre au lieu du précédent. Mais je serai ravie d'avoir ton avis sur la suite… Au fait, pourquoi tu n'update plus ta fic ? 7 mois, c'est long tout de même ! Bon courage quand même, et gros bisous ! Reviens moi souvent !

**Jane Scrout : **Où est-ce que je veux en venir avec la magie élémentaire ? Hum… Et bien tu as quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre, donc je ne vais pas tout de dévoiler ici. Mais ce qui m'importe surtout, c'est que vous ayez bien compris le concept, avec le cours de McGonagall, c'est assez important pour la suite. Quant aux sentiments d'Orion… On peut dire qu'il l'apprécie bien, notre Hermione, beaucoup même… Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Pascale 1980 : **Oui, c'est vrai que moi aussi je l'aime bien mon petit rayon de soleil… en fait il y en avait un qui a fait son apparition juste au moment où j'étais en train d'écrire et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le glisser dedans. Mon Harry, pas très honnête ? Moui, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile pour lui de faire semblant de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe entre Ronny, qui n'est pas toujours très discret, et Mione. En tout cas ton hypothèse m'a donné des idées… Mais tu verras bien, lol ! Au fait, pour tes one-shots de ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas laissé de reviews (désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps entre les exams, et le peu que j'en ai-je le consacre à ma fic) mais je tenais à te dire que c'était vraiment… Wahou ! Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère…

**Plume : **Un Serpentard au tempérament de feu ? Hum, disons que j'ai attribué les éléments en fonction de la vision que j'ai des caractères de ma fic : Dray, je l'imagine assez à fleur de peau même s'il cache bien son jeu tout en étant pouvant être extrêmement destructeur donc pour lui c'est le feu, Harry c'est l'air à cause de son talent pour le Quidditch, pour Ron, la terre : je le vois assez secret, avec une partie émergée de l'iceberg tellement évidente qu'on ne cherche pas forcément plus loin, et Orion assez insaisissable comme l'eau, très changeant… Mais c'est ma propre vision et chacun les cerne comme il veut… Tu les verrais comment toi ? En tout cas je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Et maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et surtout : RE – VIEW – EZ !**

Hermione sourit en sentant le bras de son chevalier servant glisser autours de sa taille : plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle appréciait ce garçon galant, empressé et protecteur. En réponse à cette étreinte, elle se serra davantage contre lui, devinant plus qu'elle ne le voyait un léger sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du garçon. La porte de bois ornée d'éléments de ferronnerie forgés avec soin apparu plus rapidement que la jeune fille ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se détacha à regret, et poussa la lourde porte avec emphase.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble royaume, mon cher… », déclara t'elle avec une petite révérence.

Le français ouvrit légèrement la bouche en voyant les innombrables rangées de livres s'étaler devant ses yeux. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, leur lança un regard suspicieux mais finit par accorder aux nouveaux arrivants un petit hochement de tête assez sec lorsqu'elle reconnut Hermione.

-Elle n'est pas très chaleureuse, mais c'est une véritable mine d'or si on a besoin de renseignements sur quelque chose ou sur un ouvrage… Elle connaît chaque livre par cœur, je crois bien.

Son compagnon sourit légèrement.

-Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais j'y travaille… Je te propose que nous nous répartissions la salle en deux : je prends ce côté, et toi l'autre. Tout ce qui est susceptible de nous intéresser, emmène-le là-bas, sur cette table tout au fond. On pourra discuter sans être surpris, personne ne va jamais dans ce coin. A part moi, bien sûr…

-Comme tu veux : c'est toi la maîtresse ici, après tout !

Hermione lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, puis, posant un doigt sur sa bouche en cœur, elle s'éloigna vers la partie qu'elle s'était octroyait. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien : tous ces livres, elle les avait déjà lu au moins une fois. Elle était donc mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir qu'ils ne contenaient rien d'intéressant sur le sujet. Si elle avait envoyé Orion, c'était pour qu'il trouve des informations sur les éléments eux-mêmes. Quant à elle, seule l'occuperait la Réserve… Le cœur battant, la préfète se dirigea vers la petite pièce bardée de serrures : de part son statut, elle avait le droit d'y pénétrer, mais cependant elle préférait se faire discrète, histoire de ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions trop embarrassantes. Sa soif de savoir était légitime, certes, mais tous les livres de la Réserve étaient sujets à caution… Et elle préférait avoir les informations par elle-même. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même : c'était la leçon la plus importante qu'elle avait tiré de longues années de recherches sur divers sujets…

La pièce avait un aspect plus qu'inquiétant : déserte, son silence n'était troublé que par le bruit des pas de la jeune fille et par celui des livres se jetant de temps à autres contre les chaînes qui les maintenait sur les étagères, et ce n'était pas précisément un son rassurant.

Le professeur McGonagall avait bien spécifié que tous les ouvrages se rapportant à la magie élémentaire avaient été détruits après l'accident. Cependant, Poudlard avait toujours été un lieu de protection du savoir, et si quelque ouvrage avait échappé à l'autodafé, il se trouvait certainement ici ! C'était pour ces raisons que la jeune fille lisait chacun des titres, le cœur plein d'espoir. _Les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses, où les trouver et comment les élever,_ Hermione pria pour que Hagrid n'ait jamais accès à cette pièce, _La magie noire : la mal pour le bien_, voilà qui pouvait être intéressant… La jeune fille se promit de revenir plus tard, histoire de jeter un petit coup d'œil. _Magies oubliées : les puissances de nos ancêtres_. La préfète glissa le petit ouvrage banalement recouvert de cuir de dragon verni, craquelé par le temps, sous un pan de sa longue robe de sorcière. Il fut peu à peu rejoint par _Nature et magie, Les mystères des éléments, Vaincre sans baguette, La magie par les éléments en 5 tomes,_ et _Pratiques magiques interdites. _C'était peu, mais en même temps suffisant pour des premières recherches, pensa Hermione en observant une rangée de biographie de sorciers dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler : _Ceridwën Novera, Constantin de Lamenoire, Arkham Blanchépine…_Elle rejoignit Orion, déjà assis, le nez plongé dans une pile de vieux parchemins.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose de passionnant, mais j'ai pris quelques trucs sur les élémentsça peut toujours servir… J'ai aussi emprunté des ouvrages généralistes sur l'Histoire de la magie. On ne sait jamais, il peut toujours y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant, par exemple sur l'accident qui a eut lieu en 1218, ou la décision de 1219. Ca peut servir de piste. Et toi, tu as quelque chose d'intéressant ?

La préfète-en-chef posa son butin sur la table. Le Serdaigle s'en saisit alors avec avidité avant d'émettre un petit rire :

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on laisse entre les mains de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu savais où chercher »

Sa compagne se contenta d'hausser les épaules dans un petit geste vague : elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à révéler au garçon ses diverses incursions dans la Réserve lors de ses aventures avec Harry. Non pas qu'elle ne ait honte, c'était juste que… Et bien, tout cela n'était connu que du Trio d'Or (de Dumbledore aussi sans doute, mais ce n'était pas pareil), et elle aimait bien cette idée de partager quelque chose de si personnel uniquement avec ses deux meilleurs amis, une sorte de jardin secret très privé. Si Orion et elle devenaient, ainsi qu'elle l'escomptait, hum… « plus proches », alors peutêtre pourrait-elle tout lui raconter. Mais pour le moment, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du jeune français, et commença à lire en diagonale le premier tome de _La magie par les éléments. _Tout cela avait l'air bien intéressant… La jeune fille oublia bien vite tout ce qui l'entourait pour découvrir le monde nouveau qui s'ouvrait à elle avec cette nouvelle matière, tout en appréciant secrètement la chaleur du corps d'Orion contre son bras.

Un petit toussotement discret la sortit de sa lecture. Ron et Harry venaient de faire leur apparition, ce dernier dissimulant quelque chose sous sa cape.

« Tiens, Mione, c'est pour toi… Et Orion, aussi, bien sûr. On a pensé que même si vous n'aviez pas très faim, il vous fallait quand même manger quelque chose, ou vous allez tomber d'inanition pendant le cours de potion de cet après-midi…

L'attrapeur de Griffondor leur tendit à celle qu'il aimait une part de tarte aux fruits et une cuisse de poulet froid, tandis que Ron faisait de même pour Orion. Hermione les remercia d'un sourire et commença à manger en évitant de faire tomber des miettes révélatrices sur les livres qu'elle étudiait. D'un geste de la tête, elle leur désigna le reste des ouvrages de la table :

-Tenez, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous pouvez commencer à regarder ce qu'on dit sur vos éléments là-dedans. Pendant ce temps j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur la matière en théorie : son histoire, ses dangers, ce qu'on peut faire avec… Essayez de les emprunter, et lisez-les ce soir, pendant qu'on n'a pas encore trop de devoirs. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes…

Ron poussa un long soupir douloureux qui aurait ému Lucius Malefoy en personne, mais Hermione lui adressa un regard intraitable. Harry resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Euh… Mione, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? Seul ?

-Si tu veux…

La brunette se leva de table pour suivre le survivant sans voir le petit geste d'encouragement de Ron à son ami. Les deux Griffondors se retrouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin, cachés derrière un rideau dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre. Le grand brun commença timidement :

-Bon, ben, voilà… Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime, et, euh, ben…

-Oui, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, nous sommes amis. Mais qui a-t-il de si important que tu n'arrives pas à me dire ?

Hermione en avait bien une petite idée, mais cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à ses projets : elle ne pouvez pas sortir avec Harry. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué… Elle ne voulait pas que Ron souffre de cette relation, que le trio qu'ils formaient depuis maintenant six longues années soit brisé par une histoire d'amour. Elle avait besoin de ses deux amis en même temps, de pouvoir compter également sur eux. Sortir avec Harry impliquait qu'elle ne pourrait plus parler avec lui de certains sujets, et elle était sûre que Ron s'éloignerait d'elle. Elle devait sortir avec Orion, elle voulait sortir avec Orion… Quelques soient les sentiments nouveaux que ce grand garçon rougissant à la beauté délicate animait en elle… Si seulement…

-Ben, euh… Je trouve qu'on s'est un peu éloignés l'année dernière, et… C'est dommage, tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à accepter… Pour Sirius, et… Je sais que c'est un peu de ma faute, j'aimerai bien me… rapprocher un peu de toi, comme avant… Donc, je me disais que, peutêtre, ce soir, on pourrait… parler…

Hermione dissimula un soupir de soulagement.

-Oh ! Harryça me ferait vraiment très plaisir, mais ce soir j'ai promis à Orion de passer la soirée avec lui. Ca fait partit de mes devoirs de préfète-en-chef, j'ai promis aux professeurs de l'aider à se sentir bien, et c'est important de savoir comment s'est passé cette première journée… Et je dois aussi faire le point avec Malefoy et ma première ronde. Tu voisça risque d'être un peu compliqué aujourd'hui… Mais demain, si tu veux…

A la mention du nom d'Orion, Harry s'était légèrement décomposé. Pour Hermione, il s'agissait là d'un des plus beaux mensonges de son existence, mais elle savait que c'était tout à fait le genre de comportement auquel Ron et Harry s'attendaient de sa part : faire passer ses « devoirs » de préfète-en-chef avant tout.

-Oui… Oui, je vois… C'est pas grave, on parlera demain… Oui, c'est pas grave…

La jeune fille lui sourit avec douceur en rejoignant les deux autres qui s'étaient plongé dans les ouvrages qu'avaient trouvé Orion dans ses recherches sur les éléments. Cependant, son sourire dissimulait des pensées bien plus agitées. Il fallait qu'elle sorte avec Orion le soir même : si Harry l'embrassait avant qu'elle n'ait de petit copain, elle n'aurait pas d'excuse pour le repousser sans le blesser… et elle n'aurait aucune envie de le repousser d'ailleurs. Il fallait donc qu'elle passe à l'attaque le plus rapidement possible, ou ce serait un désastre… Elle jeta un regard aux trois autres. Orion et Ron étaient plongés studieusement dans leurs livres. Quand à Harry, le regard dans le vide, il ne faisait même pas mine de lire le livre fermé devant lui. Pour Hermione, c'était le moment de voir Ginny, Parvati et Lavande tant qu'il en était encore temps, avant que ne vienne le cours de potion. Glissant dans son sac l'ouvrage le plus innocent de ceux qui traînaient sur la table, _Les sorcières et les sorciers qui ont fait l'histoire_, elle se leva et glissa au petit groupe :

-Je dois voir quelque chose avec McGonagall. Laissez les livres les plus subjectifs sur la table, j'enverrai Dory les chercher. Et prenez ceux que vous lisez avec vous dans vos dortoirs… Harry, Ron, on se retrouve en Potions, ne soyez pas en retard ! Orionà ce soir…

-Mais qui c'est, Dory »

Hermione fit mine de ne pas entendre la question de Ron et s'éloigna sans répondre : expliquer qu'elle, fondatrice de la S.A.L.E., avait maintenant une elfe de maison à son service aurait prit beaucoup trop de temps… Or, du temps, elle en manquait cruellement. Elle sourit à Mme Pince en signant le registre des emprunts et rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait la salle commune des Griffondors. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait escompté, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati étaient bien là, en train, de manière surprenante, de parler de garçons. La brunette leur sourit et s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Coucou Mione… Tu as quelques secondes ? On a tout plein de questions à te poser… A propos d'Orion, tu sais ?

La préfète sentit ses pommettes s'embraser : tout le monde était donc au courant de ses aspirations ? Enfin, d'un autre côté, cela simplifiait son plan.

-Justement, les filles, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler…

-Oooooooooh ! C'est vrai , gloussa une Lavande à moitié hystérique en se rapprochant de son amie.

-Allez, Mione, dis nous tout , ajouta Parvati.

-Il te plaît ?

-Euh… Oui, Ginny, il me plaît… Et… Je me demandais, si, peutêtre…

-Mais bien sûr qu'on va t'aider !

-Parvati ! Je n'avais même pas posé la question !

-Bah, arrête, c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à ta place…

-Ah bon ? En fait, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui, ce soir, et…

-Hiiiiiiiii ! Mais c'est géniaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! On va te faire tellement belle que tu ne te reconnaîtras même pas, et il ne résistera pas, tu verras…

-Hum. Merci, Lavande, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part.

-Tu parles ! Depuis le temps qu'on te le propose…

-On dira rien à personne, promis.

-A une seule condition…

-L'exclusivité de la soirée ! D'accord ?

-D'accord…

- On se retrouve dans le dortoir juste après les cours, ok ?

-Pas de problèmes. A tout à l'heure… »

Et bien ! Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, pensa t'elle en rejoignant le cachot de Rogue. Ce soir… Ce soir, elle prendrait les choses en main et avait bon espoir que tout se passerait ainsi qu'elle l'escomptait.

Le sombre professeur de potions se plut à faire son entrée la plus théâtrale de ces dernières années, avec volets des soupiraux se claquant sur son passage et courant d'air glacial gonflant sa cape noire… Aux yeux d'Hermione, tout ça faisait tellement qu'il en aurait presque ridicule, si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi effrayant. Sa voix d'outre-tombe fit sursauter plusieurs élèves :

« Nous voici enfin au début de la dernière de vos années à Poudlard… Merlin merci, je ne verrai plus certains d'entre vous qu'en des circonstances, qui, je l'espère, seront aussi rares qu'exceptionnelles…

En disant ces mots, son regard sans éclat se posa d'une façon particulièrement sur Harry, Ron et Hermione dont la seule présence dans cette pièce semblait lui être un affront à la limite du supportable.

- … Cependant il me semble justifié d'exiger davantage de vous que les misérables tentatives de potion que vous avez faites jusqu'à présent. Je considère que si vous avez fait le choix de cette matière, c'est pour investir à fond le peu de talent que vous pourriez avoir. Naturellement, si j'estime que vous n'êtes pas à même de satisfaire ces petites conditions, je peux parfaitement vous envoyer faire mumuse avec une boule en verre à la place. Bien, sur ce, plus un mot.

Il claqua ses mains sèches semblables à des griffes vers le tableau : aussitôt, les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'une Potion d'Aveuglement s'affichèrent comme des soldats au gardeà-vous.

-Certains des binômes pour la réalisation de cette potion, très utile, ont déjà été faits. Même si je conçois que ceci puisse être difficile pour les rares étudiants possédant un don réel, il va leur falloir supporter pour le mois à venir les misérables crasses qui sont ici on ne sait par quel miracle, ou par quelles relations bien placées… Weasley, mettez-vous avec miss Bullstrode, Granger avec monsieur Malefoy et Potter avec miss Parkinson. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mes enfants, mais cette répartition est nécessaire sans quoi nous ne pourrons pas bien juger de leur travail, n'est-ce pas ? … »

Le trio se sépara avec des grimaces de dégoût… Au-delà du fait d'être les derniers Griffondors à avoir survécu à l'impitoyable écrémage qui avait suivi les BUSE, ils allaient en plus devoir supporter les pires parmi les Serpentards… Hermione se laissa aller à un long, un très long soupir alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires pour rejoindre le pupitre de son collègue… Et ce crétin de Malefoy avec son petit sourire débile posé sur ses lèvres parfaites qui ne respectait même pas leur accord. Il allait vraiment falloir mettre les choses au point avant que cette année ne vire au cauchemar !

« Pas la moindre réflexion, Malefoy ! Cette répartition ne m'enchante pas plus que toi…

-Oh, mais tu te trompes, Granger, répondit le blond avec un sourire mielleux, je suis enchanté de pouvoir profiter de ton inestimable présence ! Nous pourrions reprendre là où ton ami la belette nous avait interrompu à Londres, tu te souviens ?

Ce disant, il posa sa main sur la cuisse nue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se redressa, les yeux écarquillés : comment pouvait-il oser parler de nouveau de _ça _? En pleine classe ? Elle se retourna vers Harry, assis sur sa gauche aux côtés d'une Pansy qui s'était autant éloignée de lui que le banc le permettait. Le visage du Survivant avait une pâleur cadavérique, et ses lèvres pleines s'étaient réduites à une ligne mince et crispée. Ses yeux verts envoyaient tous les sortilèges impardonnables vers son ennemi de toujours, qui avait profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour se rapprocher encore de la jeune fille, toujours sans quitter le Griffondor des yeux, avec ce rictus qui lui était propre.

-Un problème, Miss Granger ?

La voix dure de Rogue avait pris des accents empoisonnés… La préfète-en-chef ne savait plu où se mettre : si elle disait tout, elle était passible pour quelques heures de colles, un an de ragots et plus d'humiliation qu'elle n'en pourrait supporter. Mais si elle se taisait, alors, Malefoy pourrait bien faire tout ce qui lui plaisait : c'était intolérable ! Heureusement, un coup sec frappé à la porte du cachot la sauva. McGonagall, l'air plus pincé que jamais, venait de faire son entrée.

- Le directeur m'envoie, Séverus, il a besoin de Miss Granger pour un travail urgent.

La jeune fille ravala sa salive, le cœur soudain empli d'espoir. Son supplice allait-il prendre fin ?

-Albus ne peut-il donc pas se débrouiller seul, Minerva ? Votre précieuse Granger est en cours, ainsi que vous l'avez peutêtre remarqué… Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser filer uniquement pour lui éviter de travailler !

-Séverus ! Vous vous oubliez !

Le Maître des Potions eut un haussement d'épaule hautin et agita une main en direction de la jeune Griffondor :

- Très bien, si vous le prenez ainsi… Miss Granger, filez d'ici, immédiatement.

La préfète-en-chef tenta de dissimuler un sourire et se hâta de rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose. Sans mot dire, les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce obscure et s'éloignèrent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Que se passe t-il, professeur ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non, non, Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'agit simplement de vous donner quelques précisions concernant votre rôle… Et la présence de messieurs Malefoy, Potter, Weasley et Duchâteau n'était ni indispensable ni souhaitable. »

La plus âgée prononça le mot de passe et indiqua à son élève les escaliers avec un sourire encourageant devant les yeux inquiets d'Hermione :

« Allons, mon enfant, vous connaissez le chemin… »

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit le directeur qui semblait l'attendre, jouant d'une main négligente avec un petit objet rond de couleur argentée dont l'usage lui était inconnu.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons emmenés à nous voir souvent, ces temps-ci, ma chère Hermione… Si je vous appelle à présent, c'est pour vous confier, encore, une nouvelle mission. Vous avez témoigné, ainsi que messieurs Potter et Weasley, l'intention de rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix dès que possible. Bien que vous ne soyez pas encore en âge de vous engager officiellement, je vais vous demander un service important. Vous avez plus d'aval que quiconque dans cette école sur ces jeunes hommes qui semblent dotés de dons si exceptionnels… Que messieurs Potter et Weasley soient prêts à les mettre à notre service, cela est évident. Ce qui est plus difficile, c'est de toucher monsieur Duchâteau et surtout le jeune Malefoy… Ce qui fait que la situation est exceptionnelle aujourd'hui, c'est que les quatre éléments soient rassemblés : cela ne se produit qu'en des circonstances très graves. Si les éléments s'affrontent les uns les autres, le chaos risque de régner, et de causer plus de destructions que Voldemort en personne. Or, vous seule êtes un facteur d'union entre les quatre qui nous intéressent, comprenez-vous ?

-Oui… Oui, monsieur le directeur… Mais… Et Draco Malefoy ? Je veux dire, nos relations étant ce qu'elles sont, il me paraît difficile d'influer sur ses décisions. Et étant donné l'aval qu'à son père sur lui, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts rapidement, et son pouvoir avec lui.

-Monsieur Malefoy, comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge, traverse une période de doutes. Il apprend petit à petit que son père n'est pas forcément aussi parfait qu'il le croyait étant enfant. Et ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez présente à ce moment-là. Pour le guider, lui donner un autre point de vue…

-Je ne crois pas que ce que je crois ait une quelconque influence. Ce serait plutôt le contraireà vrai dire : mes parents…

-Vos parents sont Moldus. Vous êtes vous jamais posé la question, Miss Granger, de savoir pourquoi les familles de Sangs purs sont si méfiantes envers les gens comme vous ?

-Je parlerai plutôt de mépris que de méfiance…

-Ce mépris affiché cache quelque chose de plus profond, croyez-moi. Le fait est que le nombre de sorciers nés de parents moldus s'accroît d'années en années, au point que certains ministres de la Magie de ces vingt dernières années aient parfois fait allusion à un rapprochement entre nos deux mondes. Pendant ce temps, au contraire, le pouvoir des grandes maisons de Sang pur tels que les Malefoy diminue. Le nombre de Cracmols est impressionnant, mais on les cache. Peutêtre est-ce dû à ces mariages consanguins ? Je l'ignore… Mais Voldemort connaît ces faiblesses, même si sa haine pour les Moldus est due à des raisons plus personnelles : son père en était un, vous savez, et son rejet à énormément fait souffrir Tom. D'où ses aspirations à la vengeance. Il a su parfaitement joué des craintes des grandes familles qui forment la classe la plus élevée de notre monde, et ainsi de suite. Vous connaissez le jeune Malefoy depuis six ans, maintenant. Quel està votre avis, son point faible ?

- Son ambition ?

- C'est cela, Miss Granger, son ambition. Bien entendu, je doute que cela serve beaucoup nos intérêts si vous lui annoncez ça de but en blanc, mais il serait bien de lui faire toucher ce point du doigt. Ce jeune homme est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il est de son propre intérêt de nous suivre. Votre nouvelle position vous aidera, je crois…

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux perçant du directeur… Pas si blanc que ça le grand Dumbledore ! Elle se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque chose dans un livre moldu « Si donc un prince doit savoir bien user de la bête, il doit choisir le renard et le lion ; car le lion ne peut se défendre des filets, le renard des loups ; il faut donc être renard pour connaître les filets, et lion pour faire peur aux loups. Ceux qui veulent seulement faire les lions n'y entendent rien ». (NdA : Sciences-Po et Machiavel powaaaaaaa ! Désolée, petit délire perso !) Cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité du directeur ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié : ses pouvoirs ou son intelligence seul n'étaient pas ce qui avait fait de lui le sorcier le plus redouté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui faisait sa force, c'était sa capacité à comprendre l'esprit de son adversaire et de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. La préfète-en-chef hocha silencieusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de parvenir à mes fins, monsieur le directeur, mais soyez certain que je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir.

Le vieil homme passa une main fine dans sa longue barbe argenté avec un air d'approbation dans ses yeux bleus puis commença à l'entretenir de ses nouveaux appartements, de ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef et de la santé des membres de l'Ordre… Sans bien comprendre où il voulait en venir, la jeune fille se laissa aller au point de parler avec lui de ses inquiétudes concernant ses parents : un mauvais pressentiment, des cauchemars persistants lui faisaient craindre le pire. Albus Dumbledore lui promit d'envoyer de temps à autre l'un des Aurors jeter un coup d'œil du côté de chez les Granger, ce dont elle lui fut gré. Au bout d'une heure environ, beaucoup plus sereine, la jeune fille rejoignit le dortoir des filles de Griffondor. Parvati et Lavande, qui venaient de finir leur cours de Divination, arrivèrent, suivies à leur tour d'une Ginny un peu décoiffée… La première chose que fit Lavande fut de planter sa préfète devant la glace :

« Tiens, regarde toi ! Je veux que tu fasses la liste avec honnêteté de tous tes atouts et de tous tes défauts. Et de ce à quoi tu veux ressembler… Pendant ce temps, Ginny va préparer les tenues, Parvati le maquillage et moi je vais regarder dans ces magazines ce qui peut t'intéresser… Ca ne devait pas prendre trop de temps : je les connais presque par cœur »

Docilement, Hermione se plia aux consignes de la blondinette qui semblait avoir prit tout d'un coup tant d'assurance… Elle se mit à fixer son visage comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ses défauts la frappèrent immédiatement : sa coiffure, la seule habilitée à dompter sa crinière touffue, ne lui allait pas du tout. Mais d'expérience, elle savait que les lâcher ne serait que pire encore. Ses sourcils étaient trop épais et touffus, et dissimulaient à demi ses yeux bruns. En revanche, elle devait reconnaître que ses traits étaient étonnements réguliers, quand à sa peau dorée par le soleil des vacances, elle n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Elle se dévisagea avec avidité, stupéfaite de constater qu'elle n'était pas plus laide que la moyenne des filles, et même plus jolie que certaines de ces péronnelles qui faisaient courir les garçons… A la demande de Lavande, elle se mit en petite tenue sous le regard approbateur de ses amies : l'été avait vraiment fait des merveilles, et la gamine dégingandée qu'elle avait été s'était transformée peu à peu en ravissante jeune fille. La seule fausse note portait sur ses sous-vêtements de grand-mère, plutôt mal coupés : la jeune fille s'était toujours sentie si mal à l'aise avec son corps qu'elle avait toujours pris le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main, le plus anodin possible. Lavande émit un grognement et fit promettre à son amie de profiter de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire une petite séance de shopping sous ses directives… Après avoir reçu son serment, elle défit le lourd chignon de la préfète :

-Tu as les cheveux très secs, Mione, c'est ça le problème. Et ce chignon ne fait qu'aggraver les choses ! Gin, va chercher ton masque… On ne peut pas atteindre la perfection en une seule soirée, bien sûr, mais on peut tout de même améliorer ça. Et ramène l'eau de violette, tant que tu y es, ma puce ! Qu'elle sente bon pour son prince charmant… Maintenant, Miss Granger, vous allez prendre un bain, vous laver les cheveux et me coller ce masque en couche bien épaisse sur les cheveux, des racines jusqu'aux pointes. Ensuite tu enveloppes le tout dans une serviette chaude humide et tu reviens nous voir…

Même de la salle de bain fermée, Hermione entendait distinctement les gloussements contenus de ses compagnes… Mais quel mauvais coup préparaient-elles donc encore ? _Dans quel pétrin suis-je allée me fourrer ?_, pensa t-elle en enfilant un peignoir d'épaisse éponge blanche avant de rejoindre la bande de Pygmalion en herbe. La vision qu'elle eut de ce qui était un quart d'heure avant un paisible dortoir relativement bien rangé était phénoménale : cela tenait à la fois de la caverne d'Ali Baba dont les 40 voleurs auraient dévalisé un magasin de prêtà-porter féminin, du rêve de petite fille gâtée, et de l'armoire explosive… Au milieu de tout ça, Ginny la rousse, Parvati la brune et Lavande la blonde avaient des airs de fées s'apprêtant à transformer une souillon en princesse. Relativement inquiète de ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, Hermione les rejoignit. Aussitôt, comme pour un ballet bien réglé avec Lavande en guise de chef d'orchestre, les trois jeunes filles lui présentèrent une série de tenues parfaitement assorties dans un silence pompeux plein de rires contenus. La préfète observa ce qu'on lui proposait : il y avait là une robe au tissu fleuri gracieusement fluide, une jupe de jean extrêmement courte couplée à un corsage smocké bleu pâle qui l'était encore plus, et un mini short à carreaux et son t-shirt assorti. Hermione ne pu retenir une grimace qui lui attira les regards déçus de ses amies : elles qui avaient escompté une explosion de joie, elles n'en avaient guère pour leur argent !

- C'est… C'est très gentil à vous de me proposer vos vêtements, les filles, mais tout çaça ne me ressemble pas ! Vous comprenez, je me sentirais mal à l'aise, ce ne serait pas moi, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'un peu plus classique ?

Le trio infernal échangea quelques coups d'œil avant de s'égayer aux quatre coins de la pièce à la recherche de « quelque chose d'un peu plus classique »… Hermione, le cœur battant, regardait d'un œil un brin inquiet les magasines de Lavande : elles voulaient vraiment la faire ressembler à _ça _? Et bien, il s'en allait tant qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais une nouvelle cargaison de vêtements venait de lui atterrir sans ménagement sur les genoux. Heureusement pour elle, tout cela était beaucoup plus raisonnable. La jeune préfète-en-chef essaya successivement trois jupes, deux jeans, six robes, et une bonne quinzaine de hauts divers et variés : unis, fleurisà dentelle, sans dentelleà rayure, en coton, en lin… Mais rien ne la satisfaisait : c'était trop petit, ou trop grand, ou trop long, ou trop court, ou trop étroit, ou trop décolleté, ou trop tape à l'œil… Lavande commençait à songer à s'arracher ses précieux cheveux blonds quand Miss Granger fondit pour un ravissant caraco de tissu bleu pâle, serré sous la poitrine par un fin cordon et brodé de dentelle aux poignets et tout autours du profond décolleté rond qui mettait en valeur la peau dorée de la jeune fille et ses courbes féminines. Ginny dénicha une jupe de voile noir qui épousait chacun des mouvements de la nouvelle Galatée et de légères sandales à lacer autours de la cheville : l'ensemble était ravissantélégant sans être le moins du monde provoquant… Mais la plus heureuse surprise d'Hermione fut de retrouver ses cheveux d'une souplesse et d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré : bien que Parvati ait émis un petit reniflement désappointé et Ginny promettre de recommencer l'opération dès le lendemain, ils étaient désormais suffisamment maîtrisable pour qu'elle puisse les laisser tomber librement sans craindre de passer pour un épouvantail en goguette. Ils étaient également beaucoup plus longs que dans ses souvenirs : ni vraiment frisés, ni vraiment lisses, ils ondulaient gracieusement en anglaises jusqu'à sa poitrine, capturant le soleil dans des reflets roux qui leur donnait un reflet satiné…

-C'est… Génial. Vraiment ! Merci beaucoup les filles, je vous adore…

- Il ne nous reste plus que le maquillage… Et les sourcils !

- Parvati… C'est vraiment indispensable ? Je ne suis pas une bimbo, et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'en devenir une, alors, si on pouvait éviter…

-Oh ! Arrête, on va pas t'en mettre beaucoup, juste de quoi relever ton charme naturel. Il n'y a pas de camouflage à faire, juste quelques petites choses à faire ressortir !

Après le passage de Lavande armée d'une redoutable pince à épiler, Parvati s'assit face à elle.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que, quoi qu'il arrive, surtout, tu ne bouges plus d'un cil !

Résignée, Hermione obéit à sa tortionnaire. Elle sentit un pinceau poudré lui balayer la figure avec légèreté, puis un coup de crayon sur les paupières au ras des cils. La jeune indienne finit avec un gloss léger sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne.

-Voilà, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Les yeux, Hermione les ouvrit, tout grands ! Effectivement, le maquillage était si léger qu'on le remarquait à peine. Sa peau avait simplement un aspect plus velouté, son regard avait gagné en profondeur et ses lèvres étaient plus appétissantes que jamais. Les trois jeunes filles la regardaient avec une fierté non dissimulée :

-Pas de doute, s'il ne te saute pas dessus, c'est que les filles ne l'intéressent pas ! Souviens toi de ce que tu nous as promis, Mione : on veut le récit de ta soirée avec tous les détails en avant-première… Et gare à toi si tu ne le fais pas !

-Tout ce que vous voulez… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier.

-Soit juste heureuse, Mione, on t'aime !

-Promis »

La préfète s'enfuit d'un pas léger à travers du dédale des couloirs qui menait à ses appartements, le cœur en fête… D'ici quelques heures, son Orion serait là, avec ses yeux sombres, ses baisers et sa tendresse. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé de la salle commune en riant. Même Malefoy, qui traînait sans doute dans on ne sait quel coin sombre en compagnie d'une jolie fille pas trop farouche n'était pas là pour gâcher son bonheur. Dory l'attendait, heureuse du retour de sa jeune maîtresse. Les livres qu'elle l'avait envoyé chercher à la bibliothèque étaient posés sur la table basse en pile ordonnée. Hermione choisit _Les mystères des éléments _et s'y plongea avec avidité. Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle était capable de se concentrer à chaque battement de l'horloge, elle sentait la nervosité monter d'un cran. C'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait ainsi, tentant de séduire un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais Orion avait ceci de particulier qu'elle se sentait plus en confiance avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il la traitait avec cette douceur et cette attention de chaque instant qui lui manquait tant dans ses relations avec Harry et Ron. Il paraissait plus mature, comme si le jeune homme avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies, ou traversé plus d'épreuves. Harry lui aussi avait cette gravité propre à ceux qui ont fait face à des pertes et des évènements douloureux. Seulement, le Survivant avait renfermé cette colère et cette haine en lui-même, cette haine qui le rongeait insidieusement depuis la mort de Sirius : il s'était tendu dans ce but unique, venger la mort de son parrain, de ses parents, de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et la douleur qui transparaissait en lui n'avait rien d'anodin. Au contraire, Orion semblait avoir pardonné, ou du moins accepté, et n'avait gardé d'autres séquelles que son détachement et une profondeur nouvelle dans ses grands yeux noirs. La jeune fille se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce, comptant chacun de ses pas dans sa tête comme pour se donner un point de repère, s'efforçant d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement avec un calme artificiel… Et le Serdaigle qui ne venait pas !

Ce fut Fabiola qui vint l'avertir qu'un jeune homme demandait à la voir, mais ignorait le mot de passe. Si mademoiselle voulait bien… La préfète sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux, un peu surprise par ce contact nouveau, glissant un coup d'œil interrogateur au miroir, et ouvrit la porte sur son visiteur.

Il était bien là, si grand, si beau, le col de sa chemise entrouvert sur la peau douce de son cou. Sans avoir besoin de se forcer, Hermione sentit un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, comme si le garçon possédait ce pouvoir d'effacer tous ses soucis du fait de sa seule présence. Comme la parfaite maîtresse de maison qu'elle s'efforçait d'être, elle fit apparaître un service à thé en porcelaine de chine, dont les couleurs délicates n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle des tapis qui jonchaient la pièce. Puis ils s'assirent tous deux côte à côte dans le sofa de soie bleue, se souriant timidement au dessus de leurs tasses. Après quelques questions de convenance, le rappel des menus évènements de la journée, etc. ils se turent, se contentant de s'observer mutuellement. Comme le silence semblait s'éterniser plus qu'il n'était convenable, et pour éviter de se noyer dans les yeux sombres de celui qui lui faisait face, la jeune fille se décida à ouvrir la conversation :

« Alors, que penses-tu de cette première journée ? Est-ce que Poudlard te plaît ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment superbe… Les gens sont vraiment très gentils, même si les Serpentards n'ont pas l'air tous très amicaux. Et…

Son regard avait prit un éclat malicieux.

-… Les filles sont vraiment très jolies. Mais pas autant que toi, Hermione… Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais tu es vraiment à couper le souffle, ce soir."

Elle baissa la tête comme pour dissimuler la couleur rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues. La voix de son interlocuteur était devenue plus basse, plus grave… Doucement, très doucement, semblant craindre de l'effrayer par un mouvement trop brusque, le garçon posa sa tasse et tendit une main vers sa joue. Le battement de leurs cœurs s'était accéléré, et Hermione respirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés. La main timide se posa sur son visage, l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle se laissa doucement aller, frottant sa joue contre la paume tiède comme pour chercher sa tendresse. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque, leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, partageant le même filet d'air, dans une même respiration… Orion se pencha alors vers la jeune fille, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour déposer un tendre baiser. Puis il se recula de quelques centimètres. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait cessé de respirer, frustrée de ce recul, elle se pencha à son tour, les yeux mi-clos, cherchant ses lèvres, ses bras, sa chaleur, lui enfin, lui qui semblait emplir la pièce de sa seule présence. Il était là, tout contre elle, leurs deux corps à peine séparés par la fine barrière de tissu de leurs vêtements.

De nouveau il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, caressant doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de sa langue, dessinant leur contour avec tendresse. Que faisait-il, qu'attendait-il ? Hermione le voulait. Elle le voulait pour elle. Doucement, elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais encore une fois, il se recula. Sur un coup de tête, elle captura ses lèvres des siennes, exigeante, réclamant son dû, et si timide pourtant. Orion la laissa faire tandis qu'elle tentait de forcer le passage qu'il lui céda sans difficultés. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que leurs langues se trouvaient, se caressaient, se jouaient l'une de l'autre, se fuyant pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard toujours plus avides dans ce petit monde clos et humide qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, qui était eux. Le jeune homme fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque, emmêlant au passage ses doigts fins dans les longs cheveux de sa partenaire pour la déposer sur les coussins. A présent, elle était sa prisonnière, consentante et heureuse de l'être. Encore, et encore, ils se lançaient l'un à l'assaut de l'autre, leurs cœurs emballés battant à l'unisson, alors qu'ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, incapable même de songer à s'arrêter. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on tire ne leur fit même pas ouvrir les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione sentait le garçon sourire avec douceur contre ses lèvres avant de la rejoindre de nouveau…

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Pour la suite, cela ne tient qu'à vous… Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! C'est peut-être lourd, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi... Alors gros bisous, et à mercredi, peut-être...**


	6. Raison et sentiments

_Raison et sentiments._

**Bien, en fin de compte j'ai décidé de poursuivre ma fic après une brève incursion dans le domaine du one-shot… Voici donc le sixième chapitre de _Bas les masques !_ Pourquoi ? Et bien, je suis incapable de l'abandonner avant qu'elle ne soit finie… Merci encore à celles qui m'envoient des reviews à chaque fois : je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Vos impressions, vos critiques, tout ça me tient très à cœur. Surtout, n'arrêtez pas ! **

**Disclaimer : Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, bien sûrà part l'histoire elle-même. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pascale1980 : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements. Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, et ça m'a aussi poussé à continuer à publier ma fic. De toute façon, je suis bien trop à fond dedans pour m'arrêter d'écrire, ou je crois que je deviendrai folle ! En tout cas c'était très sympa de ta part. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira lui aussi, même s'il y a un peu de Draco/ Hermione et que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça… Mais ma prochaine fic devrait être une Ron/Mione, ce qui rééquilibrera un peu la balance, lol ! Gros bisous !

**Fumseck : **Oui, m'dame ! Bien m'dame ! Voilà, m'dame ! Lol ! Je ne te promets rien pour ce qui est de ne plus jamais te laisser ta faim, j'aime trop couper en plein milieu d'une action ! Disons que ça me donne des idées pour la suite et que ça me permet de redémarrer mon histoire plus facilement, et que ça donne envie aux gens de continuer à lire (euh…j'espère !). Sinon, c'est vrai que je m'inspire « un » peu du concept de cinquième élément, mais plutôt dans le cadre de la mythologie celtique que du film. J'espère te revoir bientôt en tout cas… Gros bisous !

**Jane Scrout : **Oui, c'est bien de Draco dont il s'agit… Quand à sa réaction, la voilà ! Ce sera bien un Draco/Hermione, mais pas avant un moment. Je les vois mal devenir fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre en quelques instants après s'être cordialement haïs pendant des années. Ca ne cadre avec la personnalité ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Mais il y a un petit progrès dans ce chapitre-ci. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Gros bisous et merci de me suivre si fidèlement depuis le début !

**Plume : **Wahou ! Quelle review ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu lassant, les descriptions de fringues et de maquillage, mais à ce stade j'avais besoin de la visualiser, et effectivement, c'était un moyen aussi de montrer qu'elle veut changer, et tout « maîtriser », comme tu dis. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, elle reste toujours elle-même : je ne pense pas que le fait de se coller un masque sur la tête, même un masque magique, puisse faire changer sa personnalité. Et entre autre son côté rationaliste exacerbé… Est-ce qu'elle va regretter son choix ? C'est bien possible, même si elle aime vraiment Orion, d'une certaine façon.

Pourquoi Dumbledore dit d'elle qu'elle est un facteur d'union ? Et bien, elle est la seule qui puisse avoir leur loyauté à tous les quatre : même si elle les sépare dans les faits, elle peut réussir à les rallier individuellement à sa propre cause, un peu sur le principe de diviser pour régner (j'ai l'esprit vachement tordu, je sais !).

L'ambition de Dray est une faiblesse car c'est elle qui va permettre, selon le plan de Dumbledore, de le rallier à leur cause, tout comme le courage et la générosité des Griffondors peuvent être une faiblesse pour Harry, puisque Voldemort peut les utiliser contre lui. D'autre part, c'est à une Griffondor qu'il s'adresse. Donc pour Hermione, l'ambition peut apparaître comme une faiblesse, même si ce n'est pas le cas objectivement. Est-ce que Dumbledore est impartial ? A vrai dire, je ne crois pas, mais c'est vrai que j'ai une vision assez sombre de ce personnage. Il a beau apparaître dans les livres comme un gentil grand-père à la limite du père noël, je pense qu'il poursuit un seul but : combattre Voldemort. Et il n'hésitera pas à sacrifier Harry pour le bien de l'humanité. En fait, je me méfie un peu de lui : même si je le trouve très intéressant, très utile, etc., je ne le vois pas du tout comme un personnage monolithique mais plutôt assez nuancé. En fait, la vraie bataille, même si c'est Harry qui agit, elle se passe à mon avis entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Oui, là encore, j'ai des idées très bizarres ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore sourit à la fin du tome 4 quand on lui annonce le retour de son ennemi ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour le côté aventure : même si la romance est très présente dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'elle ne présente un intérêt que parce qu'elle s'inscrit dans une logique qui est celle de l'opposition entre les deux camps, et qu'elle influence directement les personnages et les rapports qu'ils entretiennent non seulement entre eux mais aussi par rapport à leur camp. Et ce n'est que le début, lol ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, et merci beaucoup d'être présente à chaque chapitre et d'avoir le don pour trouver « la » question qui tue et qui me force à éclaircir un peu des passages qui me semblent évidents, mais qui en fait ne le sont pas forcément. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous ! Gros bisous !**

Hermione fit glisser ses bras avec douceur autours du cou du jeune homme, se serrant toujours plus contre lui, approfondissant ce baiser à l'avant-goût de paradis, leurs langues délicieusement entrelacées se caressant avec tendresse et émerveillement … Ouià présent elle en était sûre, elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle pourrait sans doute être heureuse, avec lui. Forte de cette conviction, elle se laissa aller contre les coussins et s'abandonna totalement à la douceur de l'instant.

Draco Malefoy regarda sans mot dire les deux corps liés échanger un baiser passionné. Il resta ainsi une minute, peutêtre plus, sur le pas de la porte, attendant en vain que la préfète-en-chef et son acolyte se décident à respirer quelques secondes… En vain ! Ils avaient sûrement tous les deux des origines dans la famille des cachalots. Par Merlin ! La petite Granger embrassait-elle si bien que chaque seconde de gagnée valait un trésor ? Le grand blond retint un soupir de lassitude… En dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'avait même pas pu effleurer les lèvres de la gamine de l'autre jour : son altercation avec la préfète-en-chefl'avait apparemment choquée au point qu'elle lui ait à peine serrer la main avant d'aller dormir… Encore une soirée de gâcher à essayer de la reconquérir sans succès, et pourtant, il aurait bien aimé étrenner sa chambre individuelle avec elle. _Foutue Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Tout était de sa faute… Et bien, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné pour le prince de Serpentard.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le jeune couple et se planta près du sofa si bien occupé… Un petit sourire sadique scotché sur les lèvres, il toussa légèrement puis annonça d'une voix claire et forte :

« Tiens, Granger, je te cherchais… Quand tu auras fini de te faire nettoyer les amygdales, tu pourras daigner accomplir ton _devoir de préfète-en-chef _? Ou dois-je demander à Dumbledore en personne de venir te supplier ?

Ainsi qu'il s'y était attendu, la jeune fille se redressa brusquement, cramoisie de honte, ou d'autre chose, se cognant au passage au français qui la collait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le train. Il la toisa froidement de ses yeux gris, ne laissant rien paraître de son amusement tandis qu'elle semblait être sur le point de le massacrer. Qu'elle était mignonne, avec ses yeux ambrés étincelants de colère, ses lèvres délicieusement ourlées rougies et gonflées par les baisers qu'elle venait d'échanger, ses cheveux glissant en grappes soyeuses sur ses épaules à demi nues…

-Jolie perruque, Granger. Bouge-toi les fesses maintenant ! J'ai d'autres projets pour cette nuit…

-Et je n'ai aucune envie de les connaître… »

Orion s'était levé, faisant face au blondinet, paraissant sur le point de dire quelque chose. Les deux garçons se toisèrent un moment, puis le brun se détourna avec un petit sourire indéfinissable. Sa compagne de jeux le raccompagna jusqu'à la statue de la sirène. Le préfet-en-chef les observa du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient écoeurants de tendresse… Le garçon avait posé ses mains en coupe autours de joli visage d'Hermione et picotait des baisers délicats sur sa bouche en bouton de rose. La Griffondor se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de son copain qui les fit rire tous les deux, un rire très doux, plein de complicité. C'est cela, plus que les baisers qu'ils échangeaient de nouveau, qui fascinait le Serpentard. Ce lien invisible et pourtant tangible qui existait entre ces deux êtres qui venaient à peine de se rencontrer et qui n'avaient fait qu'échanger quelques baisers mouillés sur un canapé, des baisers si sages que lui-même n'en avait pas connu de tels depuis ses douze ans…

Cherchant à se ressaisir, il alla s'accouder élégamment à la cheminée et pianota de ses longs doigts fins une petite marche sur le revêtement de pierre blanche pour se donner une contenance. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts pour mettre Granger mal à l'aise, ces adieux larmoyants n'en finissaient pas, et le préfet se sentait de plus en plus déplacé. Si c'était ça, le résultat escompté, et bien il devait s'avouer que c'était plutôt réussi.

Au bout d'un long, d'un très long moment, son alter ego revint vers lui et se planta sous son nez, dressée sur ses ergots comme un petit coq en colère. Dans ses yeux, plus rien ne subsistait de la douceur qui les habitait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Toi, si tu recommences encore une fois ce petit jeu-là, je te promets que tu regretteras. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans les murs de Poudlard, même si je dois briser toutes les règles pour y arriver, je te promets que tu le regretteras…

Jamais le blond Serpentard ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage. Bien sûr, cela faisait des années qu'il la mettait en colère ou qu'il savait comment effacer un sourire radieux en quelques mots, mais jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi hors d'elle-même. Y compris la fois où elle lui avait administré un coup de poing marginal en troisième année… Pourtant il se contenta de lui faire un sourire taquin, presque gentil. Il était tellement fier de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle et dont il venait une nouvelle fois de repousser les limites.

-Entendu, Granger… C'est ce qu'on verra ! Au boulot en attendant…

Elle le défia encore une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons pour aller chercher sa robe de sorcière. Elle était préfète-en-chef, elle devait monter l'exemple. Même si un petit crétin en manque avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie sous prétexte qu'il avait, soit disant, le sang pur. Idiot ! Salaud ! Lâche ! Connard ! Elle avait encore beaucoup d'autres épithètes qui lui venaient en tête, mais elle se contenta de frapper du poing contre le mur avant de se draper dans ce qui lui restait de dignité pour rejoindre Malefoy qui l'attendait, ce sourire débile éternellement sur son visage d'ange…

Il sortirent tous les deux en silence dans le couloir, feignant l'un et l'autre de ne pas se voir. Il va sans dire que cela leur donnait un air passablement ridicule dont ils avaient de plus en plus conscience à mesure les minutes s'écoulaient. Draco sentaient un fou rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose l'envahir tandis que le silence s'éternisait, seulement brisé par le claquement de leurs pas sur le sol dallé. Une idée géniale lui vint à l'esprit, sans doute l'une des plus brillantes de sa carrière d'enquiquineur mondial… Il jeta un coup d'œil vicieux sur le visage de sa victime qui marchait, inconsciente du danger qui la guettaità ses côtés. Celui-ci était dissimulé dans l'ombre, mais il pouvait voir les petites mains de la jeune sorcière se refermer spasmodiquement, trahissant sa rage et sa nervosité. Elle allait parler, n'y tenant plus. Il savait précisément ce qu'elle allait dire, chacun des mots qu'elle allait employer. C'est qu'il la connaissait bien, sa Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ! Cela faisait des années qu'il l'observait à chaque instant, notant discrètement chacun de ses points faibles. Il pouvait sans doute même dire qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne, y compris les deux débiles mentaux qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête, jetant un regard suspicieux au grand blond qui l'accompagnait. Mais celui-ci avait déjà détourné les yeux… C'est qu'elle était intelligente, la petite Granger ! Tellement plus intéressante à combattre que Saint Potter et sa Belette de compagnie. Il s'accorda mentalement un grand sourire de victoire en l'entendant toussoter légèrement puis prononcer d'une voix mortellement calme :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Gagné ! Ne restait plus qu'à feindre l'innocence et appliquer son plan véritablement diabolique…

-Ca quoi ?

-Allons, Malefoy, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu ne respectes pas notre pacte… Pourtant, moi, je fais plutôt des efforts, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Disons que tu as une dette envers moi…

-Une dette ?

Elle ouvrait à présent de grands yeux pleins d'incompréhension, flairant le piège que le Serpentard refermait avec habileté autours d'elle.

-Oui, Granger, une dette… Ton petit épisode dans la Grande Salle m'a coûté une jolie fille toute prête à satisfaire mes moindres désirs. Résultat, je suis seul, alors que toi tu te pavanes dans notre salle commune aux côtés de ce crétin de Duchâteau. Tu me dois pas mal de choses, donc, mais dans mon immense mansuétude, j'ai décidé de réduire ça à un baiser. Un seul petit baiser de rien du tout…

Elle avait la bouche qui béait, comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Son tortionnaire lui renvoya un immense sourire moqueur:

-Respire, chérie, respire, tu as l'air ridicule comme ça ! Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude… Embrasse-moi et j'arrête de te charrier. Tu l'as déjà fait, non ? Sur ce canapé… Je n'ai pas de canapé à te proposer mais ce couloir devrait faire l'affaire. Maintenant. Allez, Granger, dis oui et tu seras délivrée de moi pour… hum… Un moment !

Elle secoua la tête, terrifiée au fond d'elle. Mais cherchant néanmoins de toutes ses forces à le dissimuler aux yeux de son opposant. Elle en était touchante… Elle répondit d'une voix blanche :

-L'abstinence te rend fou, Malefoy. Jamais je ne t'embrasserai, même si ma vie ne dépendait ! Tu n'es qu'un ignoble petit pervers dégoûtant ! En plus… J'ai un copain maintenant !

-Regarde autours de toi, ma belle ! Nous sommes dans un couloir désert, où seul Rusard erre sans fin. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux, tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids. Et ce dont j'ai envie pour le moment, c'est que tu m'embrasses. Tu es très appétissante habillée comme ça, tu en serais presque acceptable. Je peux t'embrasser bien sûr, et même pire… Tu pourrais crier mais seul le concierge t'entendrait et je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de toi. Ce ne serait marrant ni pour moi, ni pour toi… Personne ne le saura, il n'y a que toi et moi, ici. Fais ce que je te dis, Granger… C'est de loin la solution la plus sage !

La jeune fille palissait à vue d'oeil à mesure qu'elle voyait ses options se réduire. Elle finit par hocher la tête, livide. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire triomphal…

-D'accord. Mais un seul baiser, rien de plus.

Elle se plaça face à lui et prit une longue inspiration comme un nageur qui s'apprête à plonger. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se haussa sur la pointe, les mains nouées derrière le dos pour dissimuler le tremblement qui les animait, cherchant à atteindre la bouche de son partenaire. Celui-ci voyait la petite bouche en cœur se rapprocher de ses lèvres, et un curieux pincement se fit sentir dans son ventre. Doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, avec une délicatesse infinie… Le cœur battant, le Serpentard attendit la suite. Qui ne vint pas… S'apercevant qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il les rouvrit, sentant le léger contact se rompre. Hermione se tenait face à lui, les joues rouges de honte, et lançant des petits regards inquiets autours d'elle, comme si elle craignait qu'un certain grand garçon brun ne surgisse au détours du couloir. Par Merlin ! Elle était plus désirable que jamais, la petite gourde. Draco prit sa voix la plus grave, une voix dans laquelle couvrait une dureté telle qu'elle en avait rarement entendue :

-Et tu appelles ça un baiser ? Un baiser ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu as huit ans ou quoi ? Embrasse-moi ! Comme tu embrassais Duchâteau tout à l'heure ! Embrasse-moi, tout de suite !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il la poussa contre le mur, la bloquant entre lui et les pierres aussi froides qu'indifférentes, et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, meurtrissant les lèvres purpurines au passage. Leurs dents claquèrent, mais il n'en avait cure, tandis qu'il forçait le passage de sa langue… Il la sentait se débattre contre lui alors qu'il plongeait en elle, ses mains nouées autours d'une taille de guêpe qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé aussi fragile. Mais les mouvements spasmodiques cessèrent tandis qu'elle répondait à ses attentes. Désespérée, enthousiaste ? Il l'ignorait, mais il comprenait soudain pourquoi Duchâteau n'avait pas voulu la lâcher… Sa langue était habile, plus habile qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et timide pourtant, caressant la sienne avec douceur ou langueur selon les instants, explorant sa bouche dans un ballet sensuel. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui, appréciant son goût un peu sucré si particulier. Elle était à présent à demi renversée contre lui, les yeux clos, totalement abandonnée… Il aurait dû la quitter, maintenant. La laisser ainsi, exsangue, insatisfaite. Récolter le fruit de sa vengeance dans ses grands yeux humiliés. Mais il ne pouvait pas… S'il ne quittait les lèvres douces et quémandeuses qu'un seul instant, il ne pourrait plus jamais les reprendre. Elle n'était pas à lui, elle n'était pas pour lui, mais il l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette terre… L'air commençait à lui manquer, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, la laisser s'éloigner. Il avait trop peur de ce qui se passerait _après._

Ce fut elle qui le quitta, hors d'haleine. Elle le regardait, s'appuyant contre le mur qui la soutenait alors que ses jambes tremblaient comme si elles s'étaient transformées en coton au contact des lèvres de Malefoy. Ses joues avaient la couleur écarlate de cerises mûres, s'accordant parfaitement avec celle de ses lèvres gonflées et meurtries par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Le préfet-en-chef se détacha d'elle comme s'il venait de se brûler, secouant la tête, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, face à face, sans croiser le regard l'un de l'autre, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Nul ne le su jamais, et eux encore moins que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord, sans rien dire de peur à avoir à s'expliquer, chacun vers les maisons qu'ils avaient la charge de surveiller.

Hermione rejoignit la salle commune des Griffondors en courant presque, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec Ron et Harry, et Ginny aussi peutêtre. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour elle, bien sûr, mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec ces pensées qui la tourmentaient tant. La grosse dame la salua lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la tour, l'interrogeant sur ses nouvelles fonctions, mais la préfète-en-chef se contenta de lui accorder un hochement de la tête distrait, au grand mécontentement de son interlocutrice qui la laissa passer avec un claquement déçu.

Ainsi qu'elle l'espérait, Ron et Harry étaient bien làétalés plutôt qu'assis dans l'un des canapés de velours pourpre de la salle commune, en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Harry se faisait massacrer. Pour la énième fois, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi il acceptait de jouer contre Ron alors que tout le monde connaissait pertinemment la fin de la partie. Le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux avait quelque chose de rassurant, de doucement familier… Le seul élément manquant était elle-même en train de les surveiller du regard en lisant un énorme grimoire dans un coin. Elle éprouva un petit pincement de nostalgie à cette idée : certes, elle adorait sa nouvelle chambre si luxueuse et confortable, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer à ses yeux ces soirées calmes à plaisanter près de la cheminée, les fêtes improvisées, l'animation, les rires et l'impression de chaleur qui habitait la tour des Griffondors. Les deux garçons lui sourirent gentiment en s'apercevant de sa présence :

« Alors, Mione, bonne soirée ? Très jolis, tes cheveux…

L'interpellée se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air vague. Il fallait qu'elle leur annonce qu'elle sortait désormais avec Orion. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

-Pas trop dur de supporter Malefoy en permanence ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle secoua la tête en silence.

-Mione ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?

_Oui, en effet, dans la bouche de mon nouveau copain. A moins que ce ne soit dans la gorge de notre pire ennemi. Je leur dis ça ? Euh… Non, mauvaise idée…_

-Non, nonça va très bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Cette histoire d'éléments, et tout ça. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

-Non, j'allais mettre Harry échec et mat. Ca en devient presque lassant…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Bon, je monte dans les dortoirs des premières années histoire de voir si tout se passe bien. Vous m'attendez ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Si tu veux. »

Après avoir réconforté quelques gamins en pleurs et sonné les cloches à une bande de garçons de troisième année en pleine bataille d'oreillers, la préfète-en-chef rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis qui finissaient de ranger l'échiquier couvert des débris de pions malheureux. Ils s'assirent tous les trois autours de la cheminée, contemplant les flammes qui dansaient, les deux garçons attendant qu'Hermione se décide à prendre la parole. Celle-ci avait tourné sa version des faits dans sa tête de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il n'existait pas de « bonne » manière de présenter les choses. Et que l'épisode Malefoy devait être passé sous silence sous peine de retrouver un blondinet sauvagement massacré dès le lendemain matin.

« Je sors avec Orion, annonça t'elle de but en blanc en essayant de réfléchir le moins possible.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, comme si la langue qu'elle venait d'utiliser était une sorte de dialecte martien incompréhensible. Ou que des écailles venaient de pousser sur le visage familier de leur amie. Ou qu'ils venaient de surprendre Rogue et McGonagall ensemble dans un lit. Ou… Bref, il y a avait toute sorte d'occasions dans lesquelles ils auraient pu tirer des têtes pareilles, mais aucune n'était vraiment d'actualité. Ron fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, dans une certaine mesure en tout cas.

-Tu… Tu sors avec Duchâteau, c'est ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui grimpait curieusement dans les aiguës, une voix telle qu'il n'en avait pas eu depuis leur quatrième année.

La jeune fille reprit patiemment. Certes, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils aient du mal avec cette nouvelle, mais Ron retombait en pleine crise d'adolescence et Harry semblait avoir reçu un sort d'oubliette particulièrement violent. Pour le moment, il fixait le sol avec des yeux hagards. Rien de particulièrement encourageant. Elle dit doucement, calmement, avec tout le sang froid possible :

-Oui, Ron, c'est cela. Je sors avec Orion. C'est mon copain. Mon petit ami. Nous sommes ensembles. Euh… Tu comprends, non ?

-Oh. Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, se contentant de jeter des regards inquiets à Harry toujours aussi amorphe… Hermione attendit un peu, une réaction, un geste, mais rien ne venait. Elle se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise : toute la vie semblait s'être brusquement retirée de la pièce. En désespoir de cause, elle se leva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit d'une voix aussi naturelle que possible. Ce qui fut un échec total, bien sûr, mais la volonté était là. De toute façon, ses interlocuteurs étaient bien trop sonnés pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'enfuit en direction de la maison des Poufsouffles, soulagée au-delà de toute mesure que cette épreuve soit finie… Grâce au ciel, ils étaient tous sagement couchés lorsqu'elle arriva, et quelques réflexions bien senties eurent raison des derniers chuchotements. Elle revint alors vers sa propre chambreétrangement esseulée, tout d'un coup. Bien sûr, Harry et Ron finiraient avec le temps par accepter le fait qu'elle ait une vie en dehors de leur amitié, elle espérait seulement que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Malefoy n'était pas là quand elle se glissa dans la salle commune de leur appartement comme une ombre. Elle songea un instant à aller frapper à sa porte, histoire de faire le point sur la journée ainsi qu'ils se l'étaient promis, mais elle abandonna bien vite. Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver face à face avec cet être abject. Même s'il embrassait divinement bien, il est vrai.

Elle se glissa dans son lit avec l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies en une seule journée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva avec appréhension. La jeune fille se prépara avec plus de soin que d'habitude, relevant ses cheveux dans une longue que de cheval qui glissait jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle prit cependant le temps de faire quelques longueurs dans la baignoire, histoire de se détendre, mais fit tout de même attention à ne pas mettre trop longtemps afin d'éviter les sarcasmes d'un Serpentard qui, par ailleurs, demeura invisible… S'il l'évitait autant qu'elle-même, alors peutêtre leur cohabitation ne se passerait pas si mal. Il suffisait, en fait, qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas seuls dans la même pièce plus de quelques secondes d'affilée. Mouais… Pas ce qu'il y avait de plus aisé tout de même !

Elle récupéra sur la table basse du salon le premier tome de _La magie par les éléments_, histoire d'avoir un peu de lecture pendant la journée, puis se résolu à rejoindre le petit groupe des Pygmalion en herbe, déjà assises dans la Grande Salle et l'attendant visiblement avec impatience… Son nouvel ami n'étant visiblement pas encore présent, elle alla s'asseoir près d'elles, résolue à ne pas se laisser abattre par leurs gloussements hystériques, un version expurgée de la soirée déjà sur les lèvres, passant sous silence l'arrivée du préfet-en-chef, la réaction d'Harry et Ron et le sentiment de malaise qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de devoir faire face à ses deux meilleurs amis avec son nouveau petit copain… Elle débita sa fable d'une voix calme, presque sans expression, passant rapidement sur les détails dont la petite bande était si friande. D'autant plus qu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du petit ami en question…

La jeune fille se leva pour le rejoindre tandis que le garçon s'arrêtait sur le seuil de la porte, la cherchant visiblement des yeux. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en l'apercevant tandis qu'il traversait rapidement la Salle pour la retrouver. En apercevant les milliers d'étoiles qui avaient élu domicile dans les yeux sombres de son petit copain, Hermione se rappela soudain pourquoi elle avait prit cette décision. Décision qui fut encore confortée lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un tendre baiser, en plein milieu de la pièce, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Mais peut importait : ni le lourd silence qui s'était installé pendant quelques secondes, ni les hurlements de loups et les applaudissements qui les suivirent de près, rien de tout cela ne les atteignait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'entende un hoquet bizarre, celui de quelqu'un qui s'étrangle, provenir de l'entrée de la salle… Elle brisa le baiser avec regret, puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, conduisit son ami par la main vers Ron, et un Harry d'un rouge brique qui contrastait avec ses yeux émeraude et qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« Bonjour les garçons !

-Bonjour, Hermione… Duchâteau…, réussit à articuler Ron tandis que le Survivant contemplait le bout de ses chaussures d'un air absorbé.

Ils se tinrent ainsi quelques minutes durant, sans trop savoir que faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue ne vienne les interrompre.

-Et bien, jeunes gens, on ignore son vieux professeur, maintenant ?

Hermione abandonna la main du jeune homme pour se jeter sur le professeur Lupin qui venait d'apparaître avec tant d'a propos ! En dépit des convenances, elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le laisser saluer ses deux meilleurs amis. Le lycanthrope fit un grand sourire à Ron avant de se tourner vers le fils de Cornedrue avec un air un peu inquiet:

-Et bien, Harry, n'es-tu pas heureux de me revoir ?

-Si, si, bien sûr, professeur Lupin, tenta le jeune homme avec un misérable sourire.

-Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, Harry, d'accord ?

Le jeune Griffondor hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus vers la table du petit déjeuner, suivi de près par un Ron empressé. Le professeur Lupin se retourna vers Hermione et Orion, une lueur interrogatrice dans ses yeux brunâtres.

-Que se passe t'il avec Harry, Hermione ? Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Je n'en sais rien, professeur. C'est peutêtre la mort de Sirius qui le ronge encore… En le voyant hier, j'avais pensé qu'il avait enfin réussi à surmonter sa peine, dans une certaine mesure, du moins. L'Ordre ne peut pas combler entièrement cette perte. Ils étaient si proches !

Et je vous présente Orion, Orion Duchâteau.

Le regard du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se posa sur le visage du jeune homme avec davantage d'acuité, paraissant chercher quelque chose dans les yeux sombres.

-Orion… Tu es français, Orion ?

-Oui, ma mère l'était en tout cas.

-Et ton père ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais connu, je ne connais même pas son nom…

-Intéressant… Excusez-moi, mes enfants, il faut que je retourne à ma table, j'ai des questions à poser à notre cher directeur… »

Le loup-garou s'éloigna, non sans jeter un dernier regard intrigué au jeune français.

-Ce type est bizarre, ma puce, murmura Orion d'une voix pensive.

-Il peut ! C'est un loup-garouénonça Hermione presque avec fierté.

Son compagnon eut un sourire amusé.

-Vraiment ? C'est donc à propos de cela, cette autorisation spéciale du ministère ! Mais cela n'explique en rien toutes ces questions concernant ma famille…

-Il cherche simplement à mieux te connaître, sans doute. C'est un excellent professeur, mais aussi un homme foncièrement bon. Il ne s'intéresse pas seulement à nos notes, mais aussi à tout ce qui se passe dans nos vies. Il était le meilleur ami du père d'Harry, et aussi de son parrain, Sirius, qui est mort il y a deux ans… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien !

-Je te crois, Hermione. Allons manger, maintenant, veux-tu ? Il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant notre premier cours de botanique. Et il est en commun »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent vers leurs tables respectives, après avoir échangé un dernier baiser et s'être promis de s'attendre pour le cours suivant. Ainsi commença ce qui s'avéra être un premier mois d'un calme redoutable. Harry passait son temps fourré chez Lupin à parler de Sirius et de son père, et Hermione et Orion ne se quittaient plus, se volant sans cesse câlins et baisers sans pour autant chercher à aller plus loin, même si les placards à balais n'avaient plus de secrets pour eux. Seul le pauvre Ron, passablement délaissé tant d'un côté que de l'autre, errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, allant jusqu'à se mettre au travail en désespoir de cause.

Ainsi qu'on les avait prévenus dès le premier jour, Harry, Hermione, Orion, Ron et Malefoy avait le privilège immense de suivre des cours complémentaires en magie élémentaire. Tous les soirs ou presque, ils rejoignaient le professeur McGonagall dans la clairière où ils avaient pour la première fois découvert leurs nouveaux pouvoirs pour deux heures d'intense concentration.

Les deux premières semaines, ils s'étaient contentés d'exercices de concentration, chacun devant chercher à « sentir » son élément. Ron semblait s'être plongé corps et âme dans cette nouvelle matière, passant toutes ses heures de libres soit sur le terrain de Quidditch, dont Harry était devenu le capitaine en tant que plus ancien membre de l'équipe, soit dans cette clairière où il se couchait des heures durant sur le sol à l'écoute de la terre. Il ne revenait que la nuit venue, grelottant et en même temps étrangement paisible, comme si le sol glacial avait le pouvoir absorber tous ses problèmes. Hermione se sentait coupable visà-vis de lui, mais sa relation avec Orion l'occupait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Elle en prit cruellement conscience le soir où le rouquin vint frapper à sa porte, lui demandant les livres qu'elle avait subtilisé à la bibliothèque lors de leur première journée : elle se rendit compte avec stupeur et inquiétude qu'elle n'avait lu que les quatre premiers tomes de _La magie par les éléments_… Certes, cela aurait fait beaucoup pour une élève ordinaire, mais Hermione n'était pas une élève ordinaire et se refusait à le devenir. Elle était la meilleure, partout, toujours, et avait bien l'intention de le rester.

Découvrir que ce paresseux de Ron avait rempli douze mètres de parchemin sur son propre élément et ne voulait qu'une chose : en savoir plus, cela avait quelque chose d'extrêmement déroutant… Et d'extrêmement désagréable aussi. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer ça, d'autant plus que la jeune préfète-en-chef ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ses amis comme eux-mêmes s'étaient éloignés d'elle lors de leur sixième année. Quels que soient les tendres sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour un Orion toujours plus doux et délicieux à son égard, cela n'égalait pas la complicité qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Ron ou Harry. Et cela, elle ne volait pas le perdreà aucun prix. Aussi, un soir de la mi-octobre, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur le château, la préfète s'était glissée hors des murailles pour rejoindre l'endroit où elle savait devoir trouver le jeune Weasley. Celui-ci s'était agenouillé sur le sol humide, une joue posée sur un énorme rocher, semblant écouter un murmure inaudible pour le reste du monde.

La jeune fille s'approcha, hésitant à le déranger. Elle resta ainsi debout un long moment, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais il ne bougeait pas, envoûté par le chant de la terre qui l'entourait. Alors, Hermione se résolut pour la première fois à utiliser son don dans une action concrète. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa porter par les courants d'énergie qui l'entouraient. C'était un exercice tellement naturel pour eux à présent qu'elle pouvait presque l'utiliser comme une seconde façon de percevoir les choses. Elle trouva l'énergie de la pierre qu'écoutait Ron assez aisément. Elle avait une aura très profonde, très ancienne aussi, même si le rouquin la percevait sans doute d'une manière plus vive : Hermione pouvait utiliser l'énergie de tous les éléments, certes, mais dans une moindre mesure que ses camarades. Elle ne possédait que leur puissance. Les quatre garçons, eux, faisaient presque partie intégrante de leur élément… Elle immisça sa voix dans celle du rocher, appelant le garçon encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Il sortit d'un coup de sa transe, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, ses membres raidis s'agitant de mouvements spasmodiques… Hermione poussa un cri en le voyant revenir à lui, un cri de peur aussi de le voir dans cet état… Retirant sa cape d'hiver qu'elle avait prit soin d'emmener, elle la jeta sur les épaules de Ron qui ne semblait pas encore avoir tout à fait reprit ses esprits.

« Ron ! Ron ? Ca va ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

-Mione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si la pierre ne m'avait pas dit…

-Ce n'était pas la pierre, idiot, c'était moi ! Si je n'avais pas utilisé sa voix, tu y serais encore.

-Oui… C'est étrange. La terre a maintenant presque autant d'influence sur moi que… le reste. Quand je fais parti du rocher, ou des arbres, ou du sol lui-même, je ne sens plus rien, c'est comme si je n'avais plus besoin de rien. C'est agréable comme sensation…

-Ron ! Ecoute-moi ! Le sol n'a peutêtre besoin de rien, mais ton corps, lui, si ! Le froid était supportable jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu restes dehors de plus en plus longtemps. Prends au moins un cape chaude ! Il faut que tu rentres, maintenant. Viens, Ron, s'il te plaît…

Le jeune homme la regarda, ses beaux yeux bleus avaient pris un éclat dur qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas.

-Pourquoi rentrerai-je, Mione ? Personne ne m'attend. Ici, je suis bien. La bibliothèque sans toi, c'est lassant. Harry ne me parle presque plus, il est si… sombre ! Et toi, tu n'es plus là, Mione, tu nous parles à peine pendant les repas !

La préfète-en-chef baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Ce n'était que trop vrai. Toute à son idée de s'investir à fond dans sa relation avec Orion pour que celle-ci marche, elle avait négligé ses deux meilleurs amis. Et cette pensée n'avait rien de réjouissant.

-Je sais Ron, je suis désolée…

-Là n'est pas le problème, Hermione. Tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre vie, je suppose. Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu manques à l'appel quand Harry en a besoin. Harry… et moi, aussi, je suppose. Tout n'es plus pareil sans toi pour nous dire de faire nos devoirs, de prendre une douche chaude après nos entraînements de Quidditch, nous aider quand on a un problème, nous écouter, nous gronder… Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Je t'ai souvent dit que tout ça m'ennuyait, et que tu nous couvrais trop. Mais je crois bien que ça me manque encore plus que ça ne m'embête. Reviens, un peu juste, s'il te plaît »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Doucement, elle lui tendit la main, pour le ramener vers Poudlard et la chaleur de la Grande Salle. Ils remontèrent tranquillement, leurs doigts entrelacés comme un couple d'amoureux. A la suite de cet épisode, la jeune fille passa moins de temps sur le canapé de sa salle commune à embrasser Orion, et davantage dans la tour des Griffondors, essayant de pousser Harry à parler. Mais rien n'y faisait : le Survivant se renfermait chaque jour un peu plus sur lui-même. Même le Quidditch semblait n'être plus qu'un moyen de laisser fuir un trop plein d'énergie. Il traumatisait littéralement les nouveaux joueurs qui s'efforçaient pourtant de le satisfaire autant qu'ils le pouvaient, acceptant sans broncher les cris, les séances d'entraînement quotidiennes après les cours de magie élémentaire du capitaine, des séances qui duraient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Hermione souffrait de voir les gamins de troisième année devenus poursuiveurs rentrer couverts de boue juste avant minuit, frigorifiés, les larmes aux yeux. Et le spectacle de Harry, plus renfermé que jamais, les harcelants encore alors qu'ils retrouvaient la tranquillité de la tour des Griffondors n'était pas non plus réjouissant.

Hermione était épuisée, physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Cohabiter avec un Malefoy distant et glacial avait quelque chose d'extrêmement éprouvant. Les deux préfets-en chef ne se retrouvaient jamais seuls dans la même pièce. Leur rapport quotidien se passait dans la bibliothèque, dans un silence assourdissant, par le biais de parchemins échangés de part et d'autre d'une table immense ou, dans les cas extrêmes, de monosyllabes. La chaleureuse salle commune était déserte en permanence, donnant ainsi une impression de désolation en dépit des fleurs fraîches que les elfes de maison apportaient tous les matins. Seuls Orion et Ron apportaient un petit rayon de soleil dans son existence trop bien réglée. Mais, si le premier était là à chaque instant, recueillant les larmes qu'elle versait tous les soirs avec tendresse, le deuxième semblait lui en vouloir de ne pas réussir à réconforter Harry dans ses tourments. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Quand aux relations entre les deux garçons, en dépit des efforts de la jeune fille, ils restaient strictement corrects. Pas un geste ou une parole de travers, mais pas non plus le moindre acte prouvant qu'ils éprouvaient un semblant de sympathie l'un pour l'autre…

C'est sous ces sombres hospices qu'Halloween arriva. Le matin du 31 octobre, Hermione se leva, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée semblables aux précédentes. Orion était là, comme à son habitude, l'attendant gentiment de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'enlaça avec tendresse tandis qu'elle se blottissait à l'abri de ses bras. Il effleura ses lèvres, puis tous deux rejoignirent la salle commune en se tenant par la main. Juste avant d'entrer, le garçon l'attira dans un coin sombre, derrière une statue représentant un élégant sorcier assis, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Orion fit glisser ses mains de chaque côté du petit visage de sa compagne, puis captura sa lèvre inférieure de la sienne et la suçota avec douceur. La jeune fille gémit doucement, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, cherchant la sienne avec impatience. Délicatement, ils se caressaient mutuellement, abandonnant toute idée de petit déjeuner en fin de compte. La bouche du beau ténébreux glissa le long du cou gracile de sa petite amie, mordillant la peau fragile jusqu'à la base du col. Ses longs doigts fins desserrèrent la cravate de la jeune fille, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de son col trop bien arrangés. Elle laissa rouler sa tête sur le côté pour lui permettre d'approfondir ses caresses tandis qu'elle l'attirait davantage vers elle, ses petites mains fourrageant avec impatience dans les longues mèches du garçon aux yeux sombres.

« Hermione… », murmura t-il.

Celle-ci grogna un peu en le sentant arrêter ses baisers, mais le laissa néanmoins parler, ses bras toujours noués autours du cou de son petit ami, prête à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le battement des ailes des hiboux du courrier lui firent lever la tête, juste avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans les yeux noirs de son copain.

« Ma chérie, je comprends que tes amis comptent beaucoup pour toi, mais j'aimerai t'avoir pour moi tout seul, juste ce soir. C'est Halloween, il y aura sans doute une fête, alors ils pourront bien se passer de toi. Un seul soir… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore une fois fougueusement pour la remercier. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour être encore plus près de lui tandis qu'il avait glissé ses mains sous sa robe de sorcière, explorant ses formes de jeune femme, ses mains douces et tendres malaxant ses seins ronds et hauts perchés. Elle gémit dans son cou tandis que la bouche de son compagnon quittait la sienne pour mordre le lobe de son oreille…Leurs respirations s'étaient faites plus lourdes à présent, tandis qu'il se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à ne faire plus qu'un… Nul ne sait si l'idée d'aller en cours leur aurait finalement traversée l'esprit, si un cri d'horreur venant de la Grande Salle ne les avait pas arrêtés dans leur élan.

A regret, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre tandis qu'Hermione remettaient en place ses vêtements, un peu gênée de pouvoir être vue dans cet état. Main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Immédiatement, les yeux de la préfète-en-chef se tournèrent vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci ouvrait de grands yeux furieux derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. A ses côtés, le professeur McGonagall se couvrait la bouche de ses mains, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard. Tous les élèves étaient debout, poussant des cris de surprise ou de peur. La cacophonie qui régnait était épouvantable… Mais le plus stupéfiant était le petit homme d'origine asiatique, portant une robe de sorcier bleue pâle couverte de sang encore humide, qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

**Et voilà… Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Qui pensez-vous que soit ce petit bonhomme, pourquoi est-il là ? Questions, hypothèses, opinions, critiques ? Reviews, please ! Gros bisous ! Et à la semaine prochaine…**


	7. Sombres présages

_Sombres présages. _

**Retour de l'action dans ce chapitre : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Disclaimer : Et oui, une fois de plus, je ne possède que mon histoire et les personnages que par miracle j'ai réussi à inventer. Pour tout le reste, demandez à J.K. Rowling ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pascale1980 : **On essaye, on essaye… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Gros bisous, et à la semaine prochaine.

**Jane Scrout : **Et comme d'habitude, la voilà ! Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Merci d'être présente à chaque fois ! Gros bisous !

**Milly : **Je suis ravie que tu aimes bien cette histoire, même si elle n'en est qu'à ses débuts ! C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment R jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'accorde aussi beaucoup d'importance à l'histoire en elle-même, c'est une action/aventure tout autant qu'une romance. Et j'avoue que j'aurai du mal à écrire du sexe pour le sexe, de toute façon… Mais ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus R sur la fin, alors j'espère que ça te plaira. J'espère te revoir encore par la suite ! Gros bisous !

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

La préfète-en-chef s'arrêta net, la bouche entrouverte, l'esprit comme vidé de toute pensée sous le choc. La vision du petit homme, si fragile en apparence, replié sur le sol en position fœtale dans sa robe bleue maculée de sang encore humide, au milieu des élèves en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, avait quelque chose d'à la fois surnaturel (si tant est que quelque chose puisse paraître surnaturel dans une école de magie) et d'effrayant… Comme si le monde extérieur, cette guerre qui ravageait lentement les corps et les âmes, avait brusquement trouvé une porte d'entrée dans leur petit monde clos et rassurant. Pourtant, n'ayant pas assisté à l'arrivée, Hermione était certainement moins choquée que le reste des élèves. D'autre part, son esprit rigoriste à l'extrême lui criait que l'inaction conduirait immanquablement à la mort de l'intrus. Echangeant un regard avec Dumbledore, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tentant de voir ce qu'il en était en réalité. Ce simple geste, le premier à avoir un semblant de rationalité depuis le début de l'épisode, eut pour effet de ramener quelque peu le calme, du moins chez les professeurs. Le directeur lui adressa un léger sourire encore teinté d'inquiétude, une inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler au reste de l'assemblée.

Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait trop de sang, sur l'asiatique. Quelle que soit la façon dont il était arrivé là, il n'aurait pas pu le faire si la mare écarlate s'élargissant à chaque instant était constituée uniquement de sa propre essence vitale. Hermione chercha son pouls, fébrile. Il était très faible, mais battait encore. La brunette leva les yeux vers le directeur, cherchant l'espoir dans les yeux bleu clair qui la scrutaient attentivement.

-Il est vivant, murmura t-elle enfin avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Emmène le à l'infirmerie, et dépêche-toi surtout. J'ai peur qu'il n'en ait plus pour très longtemps, répondit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le fit léviter jusqu'au royaume de Mme Pomfresh afin d'éviter des à-coups qui auraient pu être fatals. Celle-ci, prévenue on ne sait par quel miracle, l'attendait, un lit déjà prêt pour le nouvel arrivant. Les deux femmes s'efforcèrent de l'installer le mieux possible, rapidement rejointes par le professeur McGonagall visiblement encore sous le choc. Le petit homme paraissait aussi chétif que le professeur Flitwick, étendu ainsi dans ce lit blanc. En réalité, les deux hommes ne devaient avoir que quelques centimètres de différence tout au plus… Hermione se pencha avec attention sur l'intrus, comme pour tenter de percer ses secrets. Pompom et McGonagall lui avaient enlevé sa robe de sorcier souillée de sang, et ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de sa présence. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Le corps maigre semblait avoir été lacéré férocement avec un instrument tranchant, tant les blessures étaient nettes. Ce n'était pas un accident, les Mangemorts s'étaient amusés avec lui.

Avec énormément de délicatesse, elle épongea le visage douloureux, marqué par une profonde coupure traversant le cuir chevelu qui continuait de suinter et un hématome qui ne cessait de s'élargir sur sa joue droite. Son nez minuscule comme le reste de sa personne devait avoir été casé par un coup violent. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment aurait-il pu survivre à toutes ces blessures ? Quel était l'être suffisamment abject pour s'être ainsi acharné contre un être sans défense ? Comme pour le réconforter, bien qu'il soit encore inconscient, la jeune fille tenta de le prendre par la main. Pourtant, elle ne rencontra qu'un poing serré sur quelque chose. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir la poigne solide en dépit de la fragilité de son propriétaire sans le blesser davantage, sans non plus se préoccuper de la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Avec un sourire de victoire, elle désentrelaca les doigts fins, libérant une sphère en argent massif de petite taille, étrangement lourde et brûlante qui parut se nicher contre sa paume lorsqu'elle la prit. L'objet avait un air étrangement familier… Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais elle était bien incapable de se rappeler où et dans quelles circonstances. Elle se retourna alors pour demander au professeur McGonagall la nature de sa découverte, mais se furent les yeux perçants de Dumbledore qu'elle rencontra en lieu et place des iris bruns du professeur de métamorphose. La jeune fille sursauta un peu, mais lui tendit l'objet, les questions se bousculant au bord de ses lèvres.

-Qui est-ce, monsieur le directeur ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et…

En dépit de l'inquiétude qu'on lisait dans les yeux de Dumbledore, elle remarqua également une petite lueur d'amusement.

-Une seule question à la fois, Hermione… Cet homme est mon vieil ami Tchang Hei Lin, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Phang Muic, au Cambodge. Quand à savoir ce qu'il fait ici, je ne le sais pas encore précisément, mais je crains d'en avoir une idée. Et vous le savez, vous aussi…

La lueur azuréenne de ses yeux se troubla tandis qu'il observait l'homme sans connaissance.

-Je crains que les jours de tranquillité que nous avons connu jusqu'ici ne soient passés, Hermione. Pourriez-vous me rendre cette sphère, je vous prie ? Il s'agit d'une sorte de transmetteur servant également de portoloin à l'occasion et qui permet aux directeurs des différentes écoles de communiquer entre eux. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans nos murs, ni que nous autres, directeurs, préférons garder la localisation de nos écoles secrètes…

Hermione hocha la tête, pleine d'un sombre pressentiment. Les temps d'insouciance avaient pris fin. Comme si ces pensées avaient transparues sur son visage, Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui, à ses yeux, sonna faux.

-Allons, Hermione… Reprenez-vous, et laissons Hei Lin se reposer à présent. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, et les élèves ont besoin de nous. Nous avons des responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ? Vous expliquerez la situation à monsieur Malefoy.

Alors que le dirigeant de Poudlard s'éloignait, la préfète-en-chef sentit ses entrailles se rétracter au fond de son ventre. Parler à Malefoy ? Tout mais pas ça ! Leur ignorance mutuelle leur convenait parfaitement… Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole d'elle-même depuis leur baiser près de deux mois auparavant. Malheureusement pour elle, elle voyait mal expliquer ce problème au directeur. Encore valait mieux faire mauvaise fortune contre bon cœur ! La jeune femme sortit de l'infirmerie en soupirant. Elle espérait tout de même que son collègue ait au moins réussi à calmer les élèves surexcités. C'était la moindre des choses…

Le calme à l'abord de la Grande Salle la rassura quelque peu. Cependant, celle-ci étant déserte, à l'exception de quelques elfes de maisons ne s'attendant visiblement pas à son arrivée impromptue ! Elle leur sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant en dépit de sa nervosité, et s'avança vers les petits êtres qui l'observaient avec timidité, voire légèrement avec méfiance.

-Excusez-moi… Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Où sont-ils tous passés ?

-Le jeune maître a envoyé tous les élèves dans leur maison, répondit l'un d'eux d'une voix criarde.

-Oh… Je vois. Merci beaucoup !

Elle rejoignit donc ses appartements, légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec Malefoy. La dryade la laissa passer de son air boudeur habituel, ses rares sourires étant exclusivement réservés au préfet-en-chef, et, occasionnellement, à Orion lorsqu'il venait chercher sa petite amie. Mais c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Hermione pensait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec son meilleur ennemi. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis avec une nonchalance étudiée dans l'un des fauteuils du petit salon, impeccablement beau et élégant, une des ses mèches platines encore humide de sa douche matinale tombant gracieusement sur ses yeux de glace, paraissant l'attendre. La rouge et or ferma la porte posément, comme pour tenter de retarder l'échéance, ce moment inévitable où ils devraient s'affronter. Enfin, puisqu'il n'y avait plus moyen d'échapper à l'entretien, elle se retourna, le dos appuyé contre les planches de chêne pluri centenaire dont était faite la porte.

-J'ai appris que tu avais renvoyé les élèves dans les salles communes, commença –t-elle d'une voix aussi calme qu'atone.

Il la considéra quelques secondes entre ses cils outrageusement longs, la toisant sans gêne tandis qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en attendant sa réponse.

-En effet, répondit-il enfin, je ne crois pas que ni les professeurs, ni les élèves ne soient en mesure de suivre les cours ce matin. Et Poudlard n'est visiblement pas aussi sûr que cet amoureux des Moldus s'échine à tenter de le faire croire.

La préfète-en-chef résista difficilement à lui faire ravaler ces paroles à coups de poing, mais préféra lui offrir un visage impassible. S'ensuivit un duel muet, au cours duquel chacun des deux protagonistes tenta de déstabiliser l'autre pour l'emmener à craquer. Hermione respirait avec une lenteur artificielle pour ne pas rompre le contact oculaire qui s'était établi entre eux deux. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, elle était de plus en plus fascinée par les iris froids du jeune homme. Elle se plongea dans leur contemplation, ce qui, après tout, constituait un moyen comme un autre de ne pas baisser les yeux. En fait, à la lumière d'un rayon de soleil pâlichon qui tentait une incursion par la baie vitrée, elle pu se rendre compte que son colocataire n'avait pas vraiment les yeux gris. Il s'agissait plus exactement d'une nuance plus argentée qu'autre chose, veinée d'un bleu surnaturel autours des pupilles perdues dans cette immensité claire comme deux îles au milieu de lacs insondables. La jeune fille se serrait fait un plaisir de poursuivre son étude, mais ce plaisir fut remplacé par celui de remporter une petite victoire sur le fier prince des Serpentards… Celui-ci baissa ses yeux pour lui désigner un siège en face de lui :

-Assieds-toi, Granger… Tu meurs d'envie de me dire ce que tu sais.

La Griffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise de se savoir si bien devinée, et d'être traitée comme une simple employée par un crétin de sang pur, si délicieusement beau soit-il. Elle valait aussi bien que lui, ils étaient égaux, que diable ! Elle le battait même dans la quasi-totalité des matières… Et même, leur coopération forcée en cours de potions les avait emmenés à avoir la même note, alors cette attitude supérieure en était d'autant plus insupportable. Mais que faire ? Elle devrait le lui dire, un jour ou l'autre. Raide comme un piquet, elle s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil incriminé et s'assit, croisant les jambes.

-Il s'appelle Tchang Hei Lin, directeur de l'école de Phang Muic. Au Cambodge. Et il est inconscient pour le moment, on espère qu'il survivra. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'amis de ton père…, dit-elle d'une voix qui charriait des icebergs.

Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. La température de la pièce semblait avoir dégringolé de plusieurs degrés…

-Les amis de mon père ne concernent que lui, répliqua t-il d'une voix tout aussi froide. Je n'ai pas connaissance de leurs activités, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir.

Elle se redressa comme piquée par une guêpe : par Merlin ! Elle avait totalement oublié cette histoire de surveillance, avec toutes ses histoires d'amour et d'amitié ! Elle le regarda attentivement. Malefoy était peut-être l'être le plus désagréable au monde, il avait néanmoins oublié d'être idiot. Le petit plan de Dumbledore ne lui avait sans doute pas échappé. Et, par ailleurs, le directeur en avait sans doute parfaitement conscience. Hermione se sentit soudain atrocement mal. Elle n'était en fin de compte ni plus ni moins qu'une banale espionne, le même rôle qu'avait joué cette répugnante Ombrage à Poudlard deux ans auparavant… Le grand blond continuait à l'observer, apparemment très satisfait de son petit effet.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour t'espionner, Malefoy. Je suis ici pour tenter de rattraper toutes tes bourdes et de faire en sorte que cette école marche à peu près droit, en dépit de ta présence, répondit-elle cependant d'une voix sifflante.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire acerbe, tel qu'il en avait le secret. Il y avait toujours parfaitement réussi. Insupportablement réussi… Au point qu'aujourd'hui, Hermione l'imaginait mal autrement qu'avec ce rictus déplaisant collé sur les lèvres. Avait-il jamais fait un véritable sourire, en était-il même capable ? Cela demeurait un mystère. La jeune fille se redressa tout à fait, et tenta une sortie drapée dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. Elle rejoignit avec plaisir la sécurité de sa chambre. Elle s'étendit sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement, laissant son regard errer sur le paysage paisible du lac à ses pieds.

Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas toujours ainsi ? A présent qu'elle se retrouvait prise en plein milieu des évènements, ou du moins qu'elle les sentait s'approcher à vive allure, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre en des temps différents, des temps calmes et heureux où le nom de Voldemort n'aurait évoqué qu'une ennuyeuse période sur de vieux grimoires d'histoire de la magie, des évènements, des dates, rien de bien concret. Petite, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'un jour, elle aussi, vivrait une de ces périodes passionnantes dont on parlait encore bien des siècles après avec un frisson d'excitation dans la voix. Elle se rêvait héroïne, affrontant des centaines d'ennemis dont les corps tombaient sans vie autours d'elle, elle s'imaginait infirmière, réconfortant sans dégoût de vaillants guerriers atrocement mutilés. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eut un aperçu de ce qu'était un être ayant subi des sortilèges destinés à le tuer. Elle avait plutôt bien réagit, certes, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une expérience qu'elle rêvait de réitérer. Elle avait croisé le regard de la mort, et ce regard avait figé son cœur. Elle avait peur. Où était le bouton permettant de changer de chaîne, d'oublier cette scène d'horreur si minime soit-elle dans un spectacle plein de calme et d'amour ? Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle. La fatigue et l'émotion la submergeaient enfin, la laissant exsangue, comme une coquille vide.

_Elle était au bord du lac. Autours d'elle résonnaient des cris assourdis, des cris d'enfants, des cris d'adultes, des cris d'horreur, des cris de terreur pure auxquels se mêlaient des cris de bêtes et de jouissance pure. Elle courrait à présent : elle cherchait un abri, un endroit ou se cacher, ou disparaître en attendant la fin du massacre. Le sentier qui faisait le tour de la pièce d'eau était désert, piétiné, comme labouré par de multiples pieds._

_Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, ses yeux fouillant les environs avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun buisson un peu épais, les arbres eux-mêmes semblaient avoir été pelés par un sortilège d'une puissance dépassant les limites du concevable. Un craquement sinistre lui fit lever les yeux. Loin, très loin au dessus de sa tête, elle apercevait l'ombre d'un géant. Comment le savait-elle ? Même Graup, à côté de ça, avait un air presque humain. Toujours est-il qu'elle savait que c'était un géant, et qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, consciente de ne plus en avoir pour bien longtemps, elle se remit courir en revenant sur ses pas pour échapper à l'horrible créature. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient prêts à se déchirer tant ils la brûlait, mais s'arrêter était synonyme d'une mort immédiate et atrocement douloureuse…_

_Enfin, elle aperçut la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle accéléra encore l'allure, sans ralentir en passant devant une petite masse à demi plongée dans le lac, vêtue d'une robe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, une petite masse immobile, comme repliée sur elle-même, une petite masse teintant l'eau du lac d'un pourpre de sinistre augure. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, mais simultanément, son cœur s'était empli d'espoir. Intacte ! La cabane d'Hagrid avait l'air intacte ! Le demi géant, elle en était sûre, saurait la protéger… Elle poussa la porte avec un soupir de soulagement et la referma derrière elle. Hagrid était bien là, regardant la fenêtre, son arbalète à la main, prête à servir. Elle lui adressa un sourire entre les larmes qui, à présent, coulaient sans entraves sur ses joues rougies._

_-Oh ! Hagrid ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir… J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Il y a un géant, dans la forêt, j'ai… J'ai pensé que je n'arriverai jamais à le semer ! J'ai eu si peur, Hagrid, si peur… _

_Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il ne bougeait pas, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la fenêtre aux vitres souillées. Hagrid ne réagissait pas. La jeune fille se rapprocha, sa voix pleine d'interrogation :_

_-Hagrid ? Tu m'entends ?_

_Il ne bougeait pas, le regard fixe. Son cœur s'était empli d'un sombre pressentiment. Elle le secoua légèrement par la manche pour obtenir un peu d'attention, un sourire réconfortant dans ce monde d'horreur._

_-Hagrid ? demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix rendue stridente par l'inquiétude._

_Le corps du garde-chasse, déstabilisé, glissa sur le sol tandis que son arbalète tombait mollement. Sa tête se renversa en arrière, dévoilant une large blessure béante dans la gorge de l'homme si joyeux et plein de vie. Le sang avait coulé abondamment, absorbé en grande partie par l'épaisse veste de laine du gardien des clefs de Poudlard, mais il laissa des traces humides encore sur les mains et les joues d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci, assommée par la douleur, se laissa elle aussi glisser près du corps massif dont toute vie s'était enfuie. Elle posa sa tête lourde sur la large poitrine de celui qui les avait aimé, accueillis et protégé, elle et ses amis, pendant les sept années qu'ils avaient passées au château._

_-Hagrid ! Nooooooooooooooooooooon…_

-Granger ! Hermione ! Hermione !

Deux mains la secouaient avec fermeté, avec violence même. Elle hoqueta sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle au travers des larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

-Hagrid, souffla t-elle d'une voix terrifiée, Hagrid, ils l'ont tué, ils vont me tuer moi aussi !

Elle sentit que quelqu'un saisissait son visage sans douceur pour l'obliger à le regarder. Son cœur manqua un battement de surprise lorsqu'elle plongea dans les yeux gris de Malefoy.

-Personne ne va te tuer, Hermione… Granger ! Sauf moi si tu continues à hurler !

La jeune fille le considéra un instant, sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il ne comprenait donc pas ? Mais pourquoi restait-il là, sans chercher à fuir ? D'une seconde à l'autre, ils seraient là, et ils les massacreraient tous les deux sans pitié… C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un cauchemar. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'abattit sur la poitrine de son colocataire, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, pleurant franchement à présent… Le garçon referma maladroitement ses bras autours des frêles épaules secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière comme pour la bercer, totalement déstabilisé par cette attitude incompréhensible…

C'était la bergère du tableau qui l'avait averti que sa maîtresse s'agitait bizarrement dans sa chambre. Il s'était retiré dans ses quartiers après leur petite joute verbale, assez satisfait de la victoire qu'il avait remportée. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait le dessus sur cette satanée Granger ! La petite pastourelle avait attendu, tentant de le convaincre avec de plus en plus de véhémence, faisant des allez retours nerveux entre la chambre de la préfète et ceux du préfet. Ce dernier avait senti son cœur se serrer en entendant le premier cri de Granger. Un cri déchirant, plein d'une peur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, une pareille douleur lui faisait mal à attendre, au point qu'il avait fini par obtempérer sous prétexte de la faire taire. Lorsqu'il était entré, la jeune fille se débattait sur son lit, les yeux fermés, comme face à des démons invisibles. Il en avait presque eut peur lui-même. Et cette terreur lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux…

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'Hermione reprenne ses esprits, le nez fourré dans le cou de son colocataire, les narines pleines des effluves légers de cette eau de Cologne citronnée de luxe qu'il utilisait. Elle se sentait curieusement bien et protégée entre les bras fermes qui la tenaient comme un objet précieux. En même temps, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, et elle craignait sa réaction lorsqu'ils se sépareraient. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il la lâchait, cela revenait à admettre qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ce qui était inconcevable pour le fier jeune homme…

Dans un « Pop ! » sonore, Dory surgit sur ses entrefaites. Les deux jeunes gens, sous l'effet de la surprise, se projetèrent mutuellement le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Hermione retomba sur le lit dans une position rien moins que convenable, son chignon passablement défait, tandis que Draco heurtait l'armoire avec un grognement douloureux… Le petit elfe de maison ne parut pas se rendre compte des effets de son arrivée intempestive et se contenta de transmettre d'une voix couinante et surexcitée :

-Miss ! Monsieur ! Le grand directeur Dumbledore vous demande de toute urgence à l'infirmerie… Le directeur Hei Lin vient de se réveiller, il faut que vous veniez immédiatement. S'il vous plaît, Miss, s'il vous plaît, monsieur… Le directeur Dumbledore a dit à Dory que Dory devait dire à la Miss et à Monsieur qu'ils devaient faire vite, vite, vite… Cela concerne l'avenir de Poudlard !

Les deux préfets se lancèrent un long regard dans lequel on pouvait lire se mêlant l'inquiétude, la curiosité, la gêne, et, quelque part bien dissimulé, le désir… Pourtant, ils ne s'attardèrent pas, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour éviter d'expliquer et de s'expliquer la scène qui venait de se passer… C'est en courant presque qu'ils rejoignirent le domaine de madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière observait d'un air rien moins qu'amène la majeure partie des professeurs de Poudlard s'activer autours de la couche où reposait le cambodgien, mais seul Dumbledore, les saluant d'un signe de tête parut s'apercevoir de leur intrusion. Hermione se rapprocha du lit, la respiration encore un peu précipitée : le directeur de Phang Muic avait une tête à faire peur, son teint habituellement doré rendu cendreux par le sang qu'il avait perdu et la douleur de ses blessures qui devaient à présent l'élancer. Ses yeux bridés s'entrouvraient avec peine sur le monde extérieur, à peine éclairés par une lueur fiévreuse. La jeune fille en avait mal pour lui… Cependant elle tenta un sourire d'encouragement qu'il sembla lui rendre. Mais peut-être était ce seulement un effet de son imagination ?

Dumbledore s'était placé de l'autre côté du lit, entouré par le corps professoral. McGonagall arborait un air anxieux, Flitwick semblait passablement surexcité par l'aventure, sautant comme une puce à côté du lit pour apercevoir son occupant, tandis que Rogue considérait la scène de son œil noir, impassible comme à l'accoutumée. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Hermione, c'était le visage à l'attitude marmoréenne de son alter ego qui venait de se placer aux côtés du directeur de sa maison. Ils se toisèrent, cherchant un signe de reconnaissance dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaient été ainsi convoqués au même rang que les professeurs, et soudain, ils prenaient pleinement la mesure de ce que leur rôle de préfet-en- chef impliquait : on les considérait comme des adultes, responsables. Le directeur de Poudlard commença d'une vois douce et rassurante :

-Et bien, Tchang, on peut dire que vous avez eut de la chance…

Le petit asiatique tenta d'esquisser un semblant de sourire qui n'aboutit en fait qu'à une grimace de douleur… Madame Pomfresh lança un regard meurtrier à son supérieur, prête à chasser sans état d'âme la petite troupe si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Tous se penchèrent en avant pour entendre la voix tremblante qui murmurait dans un souffle :

-De la chance ? Oui, je suppose, dans une certaine mesure… Malheureusement, je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que vous, Albus. La guerre est déclarée, de la pire manière qu'il soit…

Le directeur minuscule se tus quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre. Dumbledore, qui avait fermé ses yeux bleus vifs comme pour essuyer le coup, les rouvrit avec calme, mais Hermione crut apercevoir une flamme de colère pure au fond de ceux-ci. Flamme qui disparut si rapidement qu'elle pensa l'avoir rêvée, ne laissant place qu'à la tristesse… Le professeur Hei Lin poursuivit alors, sa voix d'une faiblesse telle qu'on avait peine à l'entendre

- Mon école… a été attaquée. Des Mangemorts… J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant… sauf moi, bien sûr. Ils les ont tous tués…

Sa voix s'était brisée. La préfète-en-chef crut que son cœur s'était arrêté… En levant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que cette atroce nouvelle avait eut le même effet sur toute l'assistance. Jamais elle n'avait vu des visages aussi livides, même Malefoy avait renoncé à son attitude impassible et se tenait la tête entre les mains comme pour mieux l'assimiler.

-Tous les enfants… Les pauvres petits… Comme ils se sont défendus… Je les ai vu courir se cacher pour échapper à ces monstres. Des gamins d'à peine dix ans… Ils suppliaient, ils pleuraient, ils pleuraient tant ! Ils ont finit par les rassembler, dans la cour, sous mes yeux… Ils les ont tué, l'un après l'autre. L'un après l'autre. Ils m'ont forcé à regarder ça, pour chacun ils me lançaient un sort… J'ai cru mourir de douleur…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, proche de l'hystérie, pleurant ouvertement à présent. Même madame Pomfresh, trop avide d'entendre la suite, ne pus se résoudre à le faire taire.

-Ils sont ensuite passés aux professeurs. Pas un seul n'a faibli. Il y avait du sang, partout, du sang… Tellement de sang… Même la terre n'arrivait pas à l'absorber… Et puis ils sont partis, ils m'ont laissé seul. Au milieu des morts, de mes enfants morts… Ils pensaient que j'allais mourir, moi aussi. J'ai rejoint mon bureau, et j'ai pris le portoloin pour vous prévenir. Ils vont recommencer, Albus, j'en suis sûr. Ils vont recommencer… Recommencer… Recommencer…

Il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers tandis que madame Pomfresh dispersait toute la petite assemblée sans douceur, furieuse contre elle-même de l'avoir laissé ainsi s'épuiser, d'avoir laisser s'échapper peut-être ce dernier fil qui le rattachait à la vie. Hermione se laissa entraîner hors de l'infirmerie, aussi pâle que la victime elle-même. Des enfants. Ils avaient osé s'attaquer à des enfants… Enfin, ils avaient bien tué des centaines d'enfants jusqu'ici sans doute, mais jamais, à sa connaissance, les Mangemorts n'avaient osé faire la démarche de s'attaquer à une école. Tuer des enfants pour tuer des enfants… Et ce nouvel échelon franchit dans la marche de l'horreur avait quelque chose d'insupportable. Hermione referma la porte de ses appartements derrière elle et enfouit sa tête sous les coussins, espérant d'une certaine manière maintenir tout ça à l'écart d'elle. _Bel exemple de la politique de l'autruche… Reprends toi ma fille ! _Elle se rassit, observant son reflet dans la glace qui lui faisait face comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois. Elle n'y vit qu'une adolescente aux yeux rougis, les paupières gonflés et l'air terrifié. Et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver Harry et Ron, les seuls en qui elle avait confiance en dépit de leur éloignement progressif. Elle se recoiffa brièvement, et rejoignit la tour Griffondor, sa demeure pendant les six ans précédents. Les couloirs déserts résonnaient bizarrement sous ses pas, comme quelque chose de désagréablement définitif. Habituellement, ils n'étaient aussi vides qu'en pleine nuit, et l'obscurité les peuplait d'ombres dansantes… Mais en ce pâle soleil de début d'hiver, ils renvoyaient une impression presque morbide. Elle hâta le pas, esquissant un soupir de soulagement à la vue du portrait de la grosse dame.

Les Griffondors étaient tous là, assis en petits groupes bruyants, cherchant sans doute à démasquer le mystérieux visiteur. A son entrée, ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme, l'interpellant sans se lasser, mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de tout raconter. Elle voulait simplement être rassurée, entendre Harry proposer un plan, et Ron détendre l'atmosphère malgré lui. Mais aucun des deux n'étaient nulle part visible… Elle grimpa l'escalier bien connu qui menait au dortoir des garçons, et poussa la porte d'une main décidée.

Ainsi qu'elle s'y était attendue, les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur le lit de Ron autours d'une énième partie d'échec. A croire que ces deux là ne savaient faire que trois choses de leur temps libre : jouer au Quidditch, jouer aux échecs, et se fourrer dans des ennuis pas possibles… Alors que cette journée de vacation aurait pu leur permettre de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs, par exemple, ou de faire des recherches sur leurs éléments. Des activités aussi passionnantes qu'utiles, enfin ! Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas martial, bien décidée à leur faire connaître son point de vue, mais un regard d'Harry la fit revenir sur ses positions… En dépit de la présence de Lupin qui emmenait un net avantage par rapport à l'an passé, le Survivant avait de nouveau maigri. Ses yeux verts prenaient une place démesurée dans le visage mince, et Hermione se sentit douloureusement mal à l'aise. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte en dépit des efforts de ces dernières semaines ? Elle s'assit donc sans mot dire à leurs côtés, attendant patiemment la victoire de Ron qui conclurait logiquement la partie.

Après celle-ci, ses deux amis daignèrent enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction…

-Alors ? demanda simplement Ron.

-Alors quoi ? répondit la préfète-en-chef qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était.

Le rouquin lui jeta son plus beau regard de chien battu, sachant lui aussi qu'elle était incapable de résister à ce genre d'argument. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas de le voir faire cette tête.

-Arrête ça immédiatement, Ronald Weasley, ou je te jure que tu ne sauras rien !

-Oh, c'est bon, grommela t-il, dis nous juste qui est ce type, ce qu'il fait ici, pourquoi il était dans cet état, et quelle attitude adopter à son égard.

Hermione réprima un sourire en entendant le ton bougon qu'il avait adopté en entendant son nom complet. Elle aussi disposait d'arguments imparables s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu… Cependant, elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle savait avec précision, et apprécia leur air choqué montrant qu'ils avaient pleinement conscience des répercussions de cet acte.

-Mais pourquoi attaquer une école perdue au fin fond du Cambodge ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est après Harry qu'il en a, n'est ce pas ? S'il avait voulu attaquer une école, c'est Poudlard qui aurait été pris d'assaut, non ?

-Oui, je sais Ron, soupira la préfète-en-chef. C'est ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre... Le fait que Dumbledore soit le sorcier qu'il craigne le plus au monde ne me paraît pas être une excuse suffisante. J'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'il trame. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque chercher la totalité de la _Gazette du Sorcier _de ces deux dernières années, depuis le retour de Voldemort en fait. Je pense qu'il y a une logique à tout ça. Harry… Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es tout blanc ?

-Hermione, j'ai fais un rêve, le jour de la rentrée, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, mais tu avais dis que ce n'était pas à propos de Voldemort. Et de toute façon, les leçons d'Occlumencie ont fini par porter leurs fruits, n'est ce pas ? Harry, dis, tu ne nous as pas menti ?

-Non, c'est vrai. En fait, j'ai rêvé que je volais. Pas sur un balai, mais juste comme ça… Et je passais au dessus d'une réunion de Mangemorts en train de massacrer ce que j'ai pris pour un village dans la brousse. Mais maintenant que tu me parles de ça, je me rappelle qu'il y avait beaucoup d'enfants. Mais sur le coup, j'ai juste pris ça pour un cauchemar normal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de massacres perpétrés par les Mangemorts, ajouta t'il à voix basse.

-Tu veux dire que tu aurais eu une sorte de rêve prémonitoire ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Disons que les meurtres de Moldus de ces derniers mois ressemblent curieusement aux rêves que je fais. Depuis mon anniversaire dernier, en fait.

-Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

-Non… Ne prends pas cet air choqué, Ron, je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney ! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une coïncidence !

-Il n'empêche, il fallait en parler ! Ne serait-ce qu'à nous ! Mais tu veux toujours tout régler tout seul, tu ne penses qu'à toi Harry. Et pourtant, nous sommes là depuis si longtemps maintenant, j'aurai… J'aurai pensé que tu n'hésiterais pas ! C'est assez décevant, tu sais !

Le garçon aux yeux verts foudroya la jeune fille du regard, se leva d'un bond, et sortit.

-Ce coup-là, ce n'était pas vraiment utile, Mione, souffla Ron d'une voix où pointait la gêne. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Mais enfin, c'est vrai ! Il se complaît dans sa douleur ! Moi aussi, la mort de Sirius m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je ne me lamente pas pour autant sur mon sort ! Et en plus il refuse qu'on l'aide…

-Je sais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi aussi, je n'en peux plus, quelque fois. Ce type est la pire tête de mule qu'il ne m'ait jamais était donné de voir…

Hermione soupira et sortit, laissant Ron s'occuper du cas Harry, sachant bien que sa présence ne ferait sans doute qu'envenimer les choses. Elle rejoignit ses quartiers devant lesquels, à son grand plaisir, Orion l'attendait… Elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami qui la reçu contre lui avec un sourire. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours et des jours… Toujours enlacés, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de voir la silhouette de Malefoy s'éloigner, ce dont elle lui fut gré. Elle songea un instant à le remercier, plus tard, avant de se perdre contre la langue du garçon aux yeux noirs…

A bout de souffle tous les deux, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le même divan où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Hermione se blottit contre le torse ferme, frottant sa joue contre le tissu fin de la chemise avec un sourire non dissimulé. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments pour le grand jeune homme, mais en revanche, elle était sûre d'apprécier ses caresses et leurs baisers. Il parvenait par sa simple présence à éveiller en elle des sensations inconnues tout autant que délicieuses, et pour ça, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, ce qui la confortait dans cette idée que suivre sa raison constitue toujours la meilleure des solutions. Elle grogna doucement en le sentant mordre le lobe de son oreille, frissonna tandis que les lèvres aussi douces que brûlantes se promenaient paresseusement sur son cou. Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et passa ses jambes sur ses cuisses, de façon à se retrouver à demi assise sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la caressait ainsi, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus ce jour-là. Avec un sourire, Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules larges d'Orion, le forçant ainsi à arrêter ses baisers et à la regarder en face.

-Laisse en un peu pour ce soir… C'est pour ça que tu venais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, grogna t-il, déçu de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'avais peur qu'avec tout ça, tu oublies notre rendez-vous…

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, et scella ce pacte en lui mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

-Je serais peut-être un peu en retard, mais je serais là. Nous allons devoir doubler les rondes, j'en ai peur. Où te rejoindrais-je ?

-C'est une salle, au septième étage. C'est Ernie MacMillan qui m'en a parlé, il m'a raconté que vous y faisiez des réunions, mais que depuis, on pouvait aussi l'utiliser comme lieu de rendez-vous.

-Oh, la Salle sur Demande ? C'est une très bonne idée…

-Je suis content que ça te plaise. Tu sauras me remercier pour mon ingéniosité et tous les risques que je prends pour te retrouver ?

Hermione gloussa et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque du garçon pour le rapprocher encore d'elle. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde invitation… Elle sentait ses mains chaudes et caressantes la débarrasser de sa robe de sorcière pour avoir plus libre accès à son corps. La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas, laissant au contraire disparaître ses dernières réticences sous la paume de son petit ami. Elle ferma les yeux, le laissant faire, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Les lèvres d'Orion avaient abandonné sa bouche et son cou pour l'os délicat de sa clavicule et ses épaules, dénudées sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive par les mains habiles. Mains qu'elle sentit descendre le long de son dos, massant légèrement ses fesses rondes et pommées. Elle gémit en se laissant attirer contre lui. A présent, elle était presque allongée, uniquement retenue par une des mains du garçon dans son dos tandis que l'autre partait en exploration sous sa jupe, effleurant doucement la peau fine de ses cuisses dans de lents allez et retours, de plus en plus haut vers cette partie d'elle qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé personne toucher avant lui…

Sa bouche revint vers la sienne, exigeante, gourmande, étouffant à demi ses gémissements… Il suça doucement sa langue tandis que ses mains, si douces, si fortes en même temps, continuaient leur manège. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour en quémander plus, sans oser le demander expressément. Hermione, la sage Miss Je Sais Tout, avait perdu tout sens de la réalité, son corps flottait sur un nuage de sensations nouvelles. Merlin ! S'il s'arrêtait, elle le tuerait… Vite, trop vite, il se sépara d'elle, haletant, la laissant s'abandonner sur le velours du sofa, les yeux toujours clos.

-Ce soir, souffla t-il, ce soir…

Elle ne l'entendit même pas fermer la porte.

**Et voilà, fini pour ce chapitre ! Mais la semaine prochaine, ce sera enfin du R ! Pas trop tôt, hein ? Lol ! Gros bisous à tous, et surtout, pleins, pleins, pleins de reviews !**


	8. Dans la nuit, nuit de folie

_Dans la nuit, nuit de folie…_

**Désolée pour cesdeux semainesde retard… Un chapitre purement romance cette fois, le premier à mériter véritablement son rating. Et mon premier du genre également… J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour les amoureux de l'action/aventure, ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne l'oublie pas, c'est juste que le découpage de mes chapitres nécessite quelques petites limitations quand au nombre de page. Mais Tchang et consorts reviennent dès la semaine prochaine ! En les attendant, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute… Un peu de Draco aussi : OUI ! Mon histoire sera bel et bien une DrayMione, mais un peu de patience. Cela fait six ans que ces deux-là se vouent une haine cordiale, ça ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Au fait, petit truc qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit : si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, allez voir Neverland. Ce film est génial ! En plus, il y a Johnny Depp, ce qui ne gâche rien…**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling… A l'exception de ce qui est à moi, à savoir quelques persos par ci par là, et l'histoire.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tout d'abord, je remercie celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot pour le deuxième chapitre de mon one-shot _Premier Matin _: ElavielTini, les.divans.infernales, witt et nana.**

**Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas leur répondre, puisqu'il n'y aura PAS d'autre chapitre, mais ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Allez le lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et aussi ma traduction d'un Draco/Hermione trop mignon: _Write On_. J'adore cette histoire (rating G), et j'aimerai vous la faire connaître à vous aussi…**

**Jane Scrout : **Chouette alors ! J'ai réussi à te mettre l'eau à la bouche ? Je suis très fière de moi, là, tout d'un coup… Vite ! Une épingle avant que mes chevilles ne gonflent ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Plume : **Pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas… trop ! Qui mieux que moi sait qu'on a une vie en dehors des fics, et que parfois, le temps manque… En tout cas je suis très contente de te revoir parmi mes revieweurs ! Tu l'as compris depuis un moment, mais ça ce confirme dans ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront : Hermione n'est pas désespérément folle d'amour pour Orion, et ce couple n'est pas définitif. Surtout qu'il y a un beau blondinet qui traîne dans les parages… Quand au rêve d'Hermione, et bien, la suite nous le dira ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine…

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy : **Salut ! Ravie de voir une nouvelle tête… Trop gentil, Orion ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de caractère, pour le moment… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas le couple définitif. Pas du tout… Une idée sur le prétendant :-p Quand à Draco, tu n'es malheureusement pas le seule à te porter volontaire pour consoler ce pauvre garçon des vicissitudes de l'existence et des femmes cruelles dans le genre d'Hermione Granger… Faut prendre un ticket, mademoiselle ! En tout cas, reviens me voir souvent histoire de me faire savoir si cette modeste fic te plaît toujours autant ! Gros bisous !

**ElavielTini : **Tu n'aimes pas ne pas comprendre ? Mais ne pas comprendre quoi ? Si tu as la moindre question, je serai ravie de t'expliquer ce qui semble assez nébuleux (j'ai une façon d'écrire trèèèèèèèèès nébuleuse…) ! Tes trois reviews m'ont fait très plaisir en tout cas (oui, effectivement, comme toute dépendante aux reviews qui se respecte, une review pour chaque chapitre, j'adore !).Gros bisous et bonne continuation pour ta fic !

**Socute : **Ca me fait très plaisir de te revoir ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu arriveras à redémarrer ton histoire : c'est souvent difficile de recommencer à écrire après un si long temps de pause… Donne-moi l'adresse que je puisse aller y jeter un coup d'oeil quand ce sera fait ! Et si tu ne veux rater aucun chapitre, le plus pratique, ce sont les Authors Alerts. Gros bisous !

**Et maintenant, installez vous confortablement, et prenez le temps d'apprécier le 8ème chapitre de _Bas les masques !_**

Hermione rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes. Le silence qui pesait dans la salle commune de l'appartement des préfets-en-chef avait quelque chose d'à la fois agréable et dérangeant. Agréable, car celui-ci lui permettait de reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, et dérangeant, car trop propice à la réflexion… La jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Cette soirée n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout. Des gens, des garçons et des filles de leur âge, venaient de mourir dans des conditions atroces, et elle, elle ne pensait qu'à aller retrouver son copain dans la Salle sur Demande. Etait-elle un monstre ? Sans doute, ou alors comment expliquer que la première chose à laquelle elle pensait en se rappelant ce massacre, c'était à la meilleure façon d'éviter de vivre la même chose avec ses amis et non pas la douleur qu'auraient provoquée ces morts chez quelqu'un de normal ?

Elle se releva pour se rasseoir dans une position un peu plus orthodoxe que celle dans laquelle Orion l'avait laissée. Un toussotement discret provenant de l'un des tableaux de la salle attira son attention : c'était Fabiola, qui s'inclina dans une gracieuse révérence lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa maîtresse la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"Une jeune fille rousse vous demande, miss…"

"Merci", répondit la rouge et or en se levant pour accueillir Ginny. Décidément, toute la communauté des élèves de Poudlard semblait avoir décidé de profiter de cette journée de repos impromptue pour rendre ses visites à droite à gauche… Que lui voulait donc la plus jeune des Weasley ?

Les jeunes filles s'étreignirent avec affection : depuis quelques années, depuis leur été au 12 Grimmault Square avant la cinquième année d'Hermione en fait, elles étaient beaucoup plus proches. Il faut dire que de se retrouver deux seules filles isolées au milieu d'une bande de garçons déchaînés les avait décidé à se serrer les coudes. Et même si Harry et Ron restaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione appréciait d'avoir une amie sincère à qui confier ses secrets, bien que la jolie petite rousse paraisse parfois assez superficielle quand on ne la connaissait pas. Les deux Griffondors allèrent s'asseoir dans les deux fauteuils de la salle commune, l'endroit le plus agréable des appartements des préfets-en-chef lorsque Malefoy n'y traînait pas.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

La plus âgée des deux commença d'une voix pleine de rire, tentant de mettre en confiance son amie qui triturait l'une de ses longues boucles couleur de feu d'un air passablement mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de reconnaissance Griffondor pour tenter de lui extorquer un ou deux renseignements, mais en même temps quelque chose clochait. Une telle timidité n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ginny, qui avait côtoyé les jumeaux Weasley depuis sa plus tendre enfance et semblait parfois assez tentée de marcher sur leurs traces.

"C'est à propos d'Harry…"

Toute trace de rire avait disparu dans la voix d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci répondit, inquiète pour son ami si mal en point :

"Il a fait une bêtise ?"

"Non… non, pas du tout, c'est moins grave que ça. En fait, c'est assez délicat… Mione…"

"Oui, Ginny ? Mais parle, enfin !"

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

La préfète lui jeta un regard interloqué. C'était donc ça qui inquiétait dans Ginny ? C'était bien là la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait en ces moments sombres.

"Est-ce que je l'aime ? Euh… Au début de l'année, j'ai cru être amoureuse de lui, c'est vrai, mais c'est trop compliqué… Et puis, il y a Orion, aussi…"

"Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, pas d'amour, en tout cas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qui, Harry ? Je viens de te le dire !"

"Non, Orion."

"C'est mon petit ami…"

"Mione ! Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on peut avoir un petit ami sans en être amoureuse. Pourquoi sors-tu avec lui ?"

"Et bien… Il est gentil, plutôt beau garçon, intelligent… On a les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ce qui n'est pas forcément évident… On s'entend bien… Quoi d'autre ? Il est galant, tendre, cultivé, il embrasse divinement bien… C'est normal que je l'aime, non ?"

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, miss Granger ! Es-tu amoureuse de lui ?"

Hermione baissa les yeux. C'était une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée ces derniers temps. Le garçon aux yeux sombre lui plaisait, certes, il lui plaisait même beaucoup. Elle aimait se retrouver en sa présence, oublier pour un temps tous les conflits, les guerres, la douleur qui menaçait à chaque instant de faire irruption dans sa vie. Mais en même temps, il y avait _quelque chose_… quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qui faisait que la jeune fille réfléchissait trop. Pas de tourbillon à en perdre le souffle, de battements de cœur ratés quand elle voyait son copain au détour d'un couloir, de rêves plein les yeux, d'éclairs de folie lorsqu'elle pensait à lui… Bref, tout ce que ses amies lui racontaient sur l'Amour, le vrai, celui avec un A majuscule, elle ne le ressentait pas. Orion… Il était un très bon ami, mais elle l'embrassait, et le laissait la toucher d'une manière à laquelle elle n'aurait pas songé s'il s'était agi d'un autre. Tout était allé trop vite, peut-être ? Les filles s'étaient extasiées en parlant de coup de foudre quand elle leur avait raconté leur rencontre, ce qui s'était passé dans le wagon, etc. Mais peu à peu, elle avait oublié cette première sensation. Ce n'était pas Orion qui était en cause, il été après tout parfait en tout point au prince charmant dont elle rêvait. Trop parfait, trop irréprochable, alors ? Non ! C'était elle, le problème. C'était évident. Alors, était-elle amoureuse d'Orion ? A son grand désespoir, la réponse était…

"Non, Ginny, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui."

La pulpeuse rouquine hocha la tête, songeuse, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées.

"Et Harry ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tu sais, Hermione, ça fait un moment que je te dis que j'ai cessé de vouloir sortir avec lui, mais en même temps…"

"En même temps ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas, Ginny ?"

"C'est ça. C'est lui que j'ai cherché à travers tous ces garçons. Je les ai toujours comparé à lui, et jamais je n'en ai trouvé un qui puisse soutenir cette comparaison, même sur un seul point. Et quand je le vois dans cet état, je souffre autant que lui. Ca me tue, et je ne peux même pas l'aider… Je n'en peux plus Hermione, je n'en peux plus. Je sais qu'il t'aime…"

"Qu'il croît m'aimer. Gin, tu sais, j'ai toujours été _la _fille. Leur meilleure amie… Et quand on a grandit, quand ils se sont aperçus que j'étais aussi bien que d'autres qu'ils croisaient et qu'ils désiraient, ils ont cru être amoureux de moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simples. On se connaît trop bien, tous les trois. Ils sont comme mes frères… Je ne vois pas Harry de la même façon que toi, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus certaines des illusions que tu as… Non, ce ne sont pas des illusions, plutôt… Une vision. Tu as une certaine vision de Harry, et c'est très bien…"

Elle s'arrêta, prenant conscience qu'elle était plus que confuse. Les grands yeux bleus de son amie la considéraient d'un air ahuri, sans savoir ce que la jeune fille cherchait à lui dire de façon si compliquée. Hermione reprit, tachant de faire le plus simple possible.

"Gin, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry, et Harry n'est sans doute pas aussi amoureux de moi qu'il se plaît à le croire. Disons qu'il s'agit juste d'un choc de rentrée qui s'ajoute à tous ses malheurs. Je crois que tu as ta chance avec lui. Et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu tentes de le sortir de cette humeur morose."

Le visage de la cadette s'illumina comme une rue un soir de noël…

"Oh ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage. Hermione Jane Granger, je t'adore littéralement ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

La préfète étouffa un rire avant de répondre à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amie qui s'enfuit comme un feu follet, sans prêter attention au plus sexy des Serpentards qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, arborant son air détaché habituel. Mais sa présence était tellement forte qu'avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Hermione se sentait déjà mal à l'aise… Quel pouvoir avait donc ce type ? Ses insultes ne l'atteignaient pour ainsi dire plus (du moins les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres joyeusetés de ce genre), mais il la mettait instinctivement sur la défense du fait de sa simple présence. Et pourtant, Hermione n'était pas des plus impressionnables !

"Et bien, Granger, on tient salon ?" demanda t-il de cette voix traînante qui semblait être sa marque déposée…

"Exactement, Malefoy. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…" répondit-elle, soucieuse d'éviter une énième altercation avec son alter ego.

Mais le beau blond ne semblait pas avoir décidé de la laisser s'en aller aussi simplement. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tandis que la jeune fille observait, fascinée, les mouvements coulés et élégants du garçon. Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à un serpent sur le point de se jeter sur sa proie. La rouge et or s'écarta, cherchant à dissimuler la tension qui montait en elle. Merlin, comment pouvait-il… Elle se leva et s'enfuit dans sa chambre comme une gamine effrayée, appuyant son dos contre le bois de la porte. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience d'avoir été ri-di-cu-le. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ri-di-cu-le. En cinq mots, le garçon avait réussit à lui faire vider les lieux sans demander son reste. Vive le courage Griffondor… Elle était pitoyable. Non, mais a-t-on idée… Et maintenant, ça allait être sympa, maintenant, la vie en commun ! Elle laissa échapper un long, très long soupir…

C'est alors qu'elle eut la réaction sensée d'une fille sensée dans une situation de pure débilité. Elle alla s'enfouir sous un tas de chiffon, pardon, de robes, histoire de voir dans les yeux de son petit ami qu'elle n'était pas si nulle que ça. Impressionner Orion pour se venger de Malefoy ? Tout à fait logique comme affaire… Le sage Miss Granger, préfète-en-chef de Poudlard et meilleure élève que l'école ait connue depuis cinq générations, vouant un culte à l'exactitude et à la raison, venait de tenir le raisonnement le plus débile qu'il soit. Et en avait en plus tout à fait conscience. Brillant, très brillant… Ce garçon, ce garçon… Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans un tas de petites culottes qui avait la mauvaise idée de traîner sur le sol, avant d'aller joyeusement s'égailler dans les airs. Il s'agissait la d'une tactique apprise de Ron : lorsqu'on est en colère, rien ne vaut de donner des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui est à sa portée. Cependant, l'expérience ronaldienne lui avait appris que frapper dans des objets durs et/ou tranchants, à savoir les chaises, les murs, les bureaux, les pieds de lit ; ainsi que les objets ayant un propriétaire attitré à portée de bras, comme les grimoires d'Hermione ou les tibias de Seamus, pouvait être extrêmement douloureux. En revanche, ce que l'expérience n'avait pas démontré, c'est ce qui se passe lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte avant même que les petites culottes n'aient été soumises à la loi de la gravité. La mort dans l'âme et sans prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire à ce léger détail, elle se résigna à aller ouvrir…

Ainsi qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, le battant s'entrouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer la gueule d'ange de Malefoy.

"Je peux entrer ? "demanda t-il d'un voix mielleuse.

"Non," grommela t'elle en guise de réponse en bloquant la porte, "que veux-tu ?"

"Simplement admirer ta mine défaite et savourer ma victoire… Je m'améliore de jour en jour, ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée !"

En dépit de la résistance boudeuse de la jeune fille, le garçon se débrouilla pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte. Mais ses yeux argentés s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise en apercevant l'état de la chambre, et…

"Tu portes de la dentelle rouge, Granger ? Tu portes vraiment de la _dentelle_ _rouge_ ?"

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir encore plus cramoisies que l'objet incriminé en arrachant des mains du préfet mort de rire un string qui était, effectivement, en dentelle rouge… Il s'agissait en réalité d'un reliquat d'un spectacle de danse : le haut du costume, du rouge le plus vif, était passablement décolleté, et il avait donc fallu acheter un soutien-gorge qu'elle puisse mettre sans que ce soit trop choquant. Mais sa mère avait voulu faire du zèle, et à sa grande honte, elles étaient ressorties de la boutique non seulement l'article qu'elles étaient venues chercher, mais également ce malheureux très petit bout de tissu qui avait eut la bonne idée de voltiger gracieusement jusqu'aux pieds de son colocataire.

"Laisse ça, Malefoy", grogna t-elle en repoussant le grand garçon aux cheveux d'or derrière la porte.

Elle bloqua le verrou pour cacher sa honte, mais elle ne pu d'empêcher d'entendre le rire de son colocataire résonner encore longtemps dans la salle commune. Ce qui la surprit un peu, c'est qu'il s'agissait là d'un véritable rire, pas ce ricanement méprisant habituel qui l'insupportait d'autant plus qu'il était en général dirigé contre elle… Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu rire Draco Malefoy avant ce moment. Mais ce qui importait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle devait se venger !

Un des moments les plus agréables de sa vie lui revint soudain en mémoire : le visage ébahi du même blondinet devant elle lors du bal de Noël donné trois ans auparavant… Et bien, Hermione allait faire d'une pierre deux coups ce soir-là ! Elle se replongea dans son armoire à la recherche d'une robe qui plairait tant à son ami qu'à son ennemi. Et elle avait l'embarras du choix… Visiblement, les réceptions officielles de Poudlard auxquels les préfets-en-chef étaient conviés exigeaient des tonnes de soie, de satin, de rubans, de mousseline, tout un monde de douceur et de luxe, un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir toucher du doigt. Mais rien ne correspondait véritablement à ce qu'elle cherchait… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur _la_ robe. Celle qu'elle mettrait ce soir, celle qui marquerait à jamais l'esprit de ses victimes, qui ferait oublier à Malefoy le désastreux épisode des sous-vêtements et qui remercierait Orion du soin qu'il prenait d'elle…

Draco Malefoy, digne héritier de l'une des dernières « vraies » familles de Sang Pur, leva la tête de l'épais grimoire relié du cuir qu'il était en train de faire semblant de lire. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demi que cette foutue Granger s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour bouder. Personnellement, sa petite incursion dans le domaine privé de la Griffondor l'avait plutôt amusé : qui aurait pu se douter que la sage petite fille portait des sous-vêtements aussi provoquant sous sa jupe plissée bien repassée ? Ou qu'elle donnait des coups de pied dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée lorsqu'elle était sur les nerfs ? Déjà, l'idée même qu'Hermione Granger pouvait être sur les nerfs avait l'air déplacé : elle avait toujours ce petit air pincé et supérieur qui l'irritait tant… Jamais une mèche déplacée, jamais la moindre apparence que quoi que ce soit puisse l'irriter. Ah, si, une fois… Elle lui avait mis un coup de poing, très joli soit dit en passant, lors de leur troisième année quand il s'était moqué du demeuré qui gardait Poudlard. Mais elle, elle-même, plus rien ne semblait vraiment l'atteindre durablement. Il la déstabilisait parfois, sa présence la gênait, mais il ne pouvait plus lui faire vraiment mal.

A vrai dire, lui-même ne croyait plus vraiment aux piques qu'ils se lançaient, et il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle n'était pas la seule fille de Moldue, loin de là. Pourtant, elle était l'unique qu'il appelle « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Ca en était devenu ridicule. Un peu comme une marque de reconnaissance entre eux deux. Quant à dire qu'elle était laide, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps : n'importe quel aveugle aurait vu que la sublime créature dont la silhouette délicate venait de s'encadrer dans l'embrasure de la porte aurait pu damner un saint. Une scène vieille de trois ans lui revint en mémoire : la même silhouette vêtue de bleu le saluant d'un sourire sous les lumières de la Grande Salle. Il en était resté bouche bée… Et encore, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce soir : il était plus âgé, elle était plus âgée elle aussi… Et rien que de voir ces rondeurs bien placée moulées dans la soie noire de sa robe bustier lui donnait des frissons. En silence, il la regarda s'avancer vers lui de ce petit pas précieux de celle qui porte des talons pour la première fois. Comment pouvait-elle être à la fois si femme et si innocente ? Il brisa un silence qui menaçait de devenir gênant :

"Tu sors, ce soir, Granger ?"

"En effet. Peux-tu m'aider à attacher ma robe, s'il te plaît ?"

Il en resta les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de gêne dans sa voix, et en plus, elle lui demandait de l'aider à l'habiller. A lui. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Il s'était attendu à tout, surtout à la voir s'effacer, l'éviter, mais certainement pas à la voir s'avancer si sûre d'elle dans cette tenue… Effectivement, que cette Granger-là puisse porter des strings en dentelle rouge, cela n'avait rien de si surprenant. Elle poussa un petit soupir exaspéré, une jolie moue impatiente sur ses lèvres rosées. Le Serpentard, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, lui fit signe de s'approcher encore. Elle obtempéra en gardant son petit menton levé en signe de défi et lui tourna le dos, dévoilant un laçage complexe de rubans de satin noir qui laissait apparaître beaucoup trop de peau satinée à son goût. Merlin, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui _mettre _cette robe. La lui _enlever_, ça c'était un autre problème.

Hermione s'accorda un sourire de victoire dans le miroir qui leur faisait face, accrochant ses mains à la corniche de la cheminée tandis que son colocataire serrait les cordons qui fermaient le bustier de la robe. Elle était en soie noire, très simple, et ne payait pas de mine. Du moins, tant que la préfète-en-chef ne l'avait pas mise… Elle tombait très près du corps, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, d'autant plus que le garçon s'échinait à la serrer encore plus au niveau de la poitrine et de la taille, sans en être vulgaire pour autant. Le tissu luxueux qui s'enroulait autours de ses jambes quand elle marchait, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements, lui procurait la sensation délicieuse d'être une femme, enfin. Une femme magnifique si elle en croyait son reflet, même si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Mais elle plairait à Orion. Et, l'état de son pantalon en témoignait, elle plaisait aussi à Malefoy !

Elle sentit son colocataire se redresser dans son dos et contempler son ouvrage, croisant au passage son regard dans la glace. Ses yeux avaient prit une couleur étrange, une sorte de bleu très vif à la lumière des bougies, illuminé par instant de reflets argentés, ce qui lui donnait un air de séduction à l'état pur. Lui aussi portait une de ces chemises de soie noire qu'il appréciait tant une fois que l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire. Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était aperçu que ce vêtement sublimait le corps sculptural du Serpentard à ce point, que la couleur sombre contrastait à ce point avec sa peau nacrée… Il n'y avait pas à dire : du point de vue strictement esthétique, Draco Malefoy frôlait la perfection. En fait, ensemble, s'encadrant dans le cadre doré du miroir, les mains de Draco posées à peine sur les hanches d'Hermione, une lueur étrangement grave dans leurs yeux, ils formaient une certaine image de la perfection… On aurait dit un jeune couple des temps anciens qui se serait égaré en plein vingtième siècle.

"Ton copain a beaucoup de chance, Granger… J'espère juste qu'il en a conscience", murmura le garçon blond d'une voix un peu rauque sans quitter son regard dans la glace.

"Merci", répondit-elle simplement à mi-voix, plus émue qu'elle ne le montrait par ce semblant de compliment.

Elle le laissa sans s'offusquer souffler doucement dans son cou tandis que ses mains fines quittaient son corps pour s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Il ne la touchait plus à présent, et pourtant ses mains étaient si proches qu'elle sentait la chaleur de ses paumes remonter de sa taille vers ses épaules dénudées. Imperceptiblement, elle laissa sa tête aller sur le côté comme pour lui laisser plus libre accès à la peau fine de sa gorge. Dans le cadre baroque, un couple enlacé qui les fixait imitait leurs mouvements… Leurs respirations s'étaient faites un peu plus rapide à mesure que les lèvres brûlantes du garçon se rapprochaient du lobe de son oreille. Avant de s'arrêter. Hermione ferma les yeux sous l'effet d'une déception inavouée. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux amants du miroir qui venaient de se séparer. Rien de tout cela n'était sans doute jamais arrivé, se dit-elle. Mais une main ferme qui vint se placer sous son menton, l'obligeant à lever les yeux, la rappela à la réalité.

"Je ne prends jamais que ce qui m'appartient, belle"… souffla le préfet qui semblait chercher à se convaincre lui-même.

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Quelle était cette lueur dans les yeux de son colocataire ? S'il ne s'était pas agit d'un monstre sans cœur, elle aurait cru y lire de la douleur… Que lui avait-il donc prit ? Elle… Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi érotique de toute sa vie ! Et pourtant, il ne la touchait même pas, et ses caresses étaient presque innocentes ! Elle comprenait, à présent, que les filles ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur après qu'il les ait mises dans son lit puis rejeter : s'il pouvait faire _ça_, alors ses conquêtes devaient être pleinement satisfaites. Du moins tant qu'elles ne cherchaient pas à se l'attacher !

Elle recula de quelque pas, tachant de respirer aussi calmement que possible avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre celui qui l'attendait. Celui auquel elle appartenait…

Le jeune Dragon se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ? Elle n'était pas pour lui, elle n'était pas à lui. Il n'avait pas menti : jamais il n'avait touché la copine d'un autre. En général, les filles étaient trop heureuses de sacrifier leur copain sur l'autel de Draco Malefoy… Même si, après qu'il les eut quitté après une partie de jambe en l'air, elles pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Idiotes ! Elles n'en valaient pas la peine ! Mais Granger… Granger avait bien failli le faire sortir de ses principes. Elle ne quitterait pas Orion pour lui, elle était bien trop intelligente, et en plus, elle le haïssait. Et pourtant, par Merlin, jamais il n'avait autant voulu une femme de sa vie ! C'était sans doute le fait de savoir qu'elle lui était interdite qui la rendait aussi excitante… Furieux contre lui-même et contre l'image d'une Hermione portant un string de dentelle rouge qui lui hantait l'esprit, il sortit des appartements des préfets qui devenaient étouffants. Parkinson. C'était elle la solution. Elle n'était pas vilaine, et serait trop heureuse de l'accueillir dans son lit pour lui poser des questions. Même si le visage qu'il verrait s'abandonner dans les draps verts tandis qu'il la prendrait ne serait pas celui d'une petite blonde, mais celui d'une brunette aux yeux d'ambre se tordant sous le plaisir…

La préfète-en-chef arpentait les couloirs peuplés d'ombres d'un pas rapide, l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcière effleurant le sol dallé comme l'aile d'un fantôme ténébreux. Son devoir serait rapide, ce soir. On l'attendait. Et les portraits animés, comme des soldats au garde à vous, regardaient passer la jeune fille qui errait nuitamment en chuchotant sur son passage, commentant le décolleté audacieux et les boucles légères qui coulaient le long de son cou pour aller se perdre dans la capuche de son uniforme. Ils étaient deux à parcourir ainsi les couloirs ce soir. Deux âmes solitaires qui se refusaient l'une à l'autre… Hermione ne se faisait aucune illusion : Draco Malefoy devait avoir rejoint le dortoir des filles de Serpentard à l'heure qu'il était, et il devait prendre son plaisir avec l'une de ses groupies. Et elle ? Valait-elle mieux que lui, au fond ? Elle l'avait dit à haute voix à Ginny, et cela donnait à la situation un éclairage nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas Orion, alors pourquoi aller ainsi se donner à lui ? Pour son propre plaisir. Mais, d'un autre côté, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas plus qu'elle dit qu'il l'aimait. Leur relation ressemblait de plus en plus à un marché de dupe…

Elle arrivait devant l'escalier du septième étage. Elle s'arrêta, les lèvres tremblantes. Pourquoi ? Le corridor semblait d'une longueur qui dépassait l'imagination. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de la petite porte de bois, si anodine au regard de celles qui l'entouraient. Et pourtant, elle renfermait la pièce sans nul doute la plus impressionnante de Poudlard… _Tout se passera bien, Hermione… Il est tellement gentil, tellement habile…La seule chose qui rende Malefoy attirant, c'est qu'il soit un mauvais garçon. Pas quelqu'un pour toi. _Elle se mordit les lèvres pour leur donner un peu plus de couleur, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, et se débarrassa de son uniforme. Elle était prête. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit quant, un sourire figé posé sur le visage, elle poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Orion était bien là, aussi délicieux qu'à son habitude, et la jeune fille sentit son cœur se rasséréner quelque peu en sa présence. Il était vêtu avec simplicité, une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons avaient été déboutonnés, sur un pantalon noir. Rien à voir avec la coûteuse chemise de soie de Malefoy… Le garçon brun lui sourit avec douceur tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

"Tu es sublime, ma puce", chuchota t'il avant de prendre possession des lèvres qu'elle lui tendait.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus", répondit-elle dans un sourire un peu moins forcé. Il était tellement gentil, comment aurait-elle pu lui refuser cette faveur ? Dès qu'il était là, elle se sentait bien. C'était plus fort qu'elle…

Elle ne se rétracta pas lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du jeune glisser jusqu'à sa taille et se serrer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Hermione se laissa aller, s'efforçant de se détendre.

"Orion…", murmura t'elle dans un souffle.

"Oui, ma princesse ?"

"Je ne sais pas si…"

Il l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Immédiatement, elle se perdit dans la douceur de ses yeux noirs.

"On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout, tu sais. Tu gardes les commandes. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est juste passer une soirée avec toi. Que tu oublies tout le reste, la guerre, les morts, les soucis…On s'arrêtera quand tu le voudras."

Elle sourit avec douceur et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme, l'attirant vers elle. Orion ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres pour explorer sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, la caressant avec sensualité tandis que ses mains de plus en plus fébriles caressaient le dos de la jeune fille. Hermione en voulait plus, à présent. Elle avait besoin de se sentir choyée, même si ce réconfort n'était qu'un leurre. Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, de façon à se retrouver face à lui, tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans la douceur de ses cheveux bruns. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, sans s'écarter de plus de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir respirer.

La jeune fille sentait l'érection du garçon contre la peau de sa cuisse. Cherchant les yeux de son ami, elle posa sa main sur sa jambe avec fermeté, mais sans mot dire. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse gâcher ce moment… Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il commença à la caresser comme il l'avait fait dans la salle commune, remontant sa main sous le tissu soyeux jusqu'à toucher son intimité au travers de sa culotte d'un doigt hésitant. Hermione gémit doucement en sentant son bas-ventre se contracter tandis qu'il commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient contre son sexe. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le col de la chemise blanche. En tremblant, elle la déboutonna pour avoir plus libre accès au corps de son ami. Celui-ci mordait doucement la chair tendre de son cou, étouffant ainsi les gémissements qui montaient en lui à la sentir si douce et si humide contre lui. Avec timidité, il commença à délacer les rubans qui refermaient le bustier de la robe de soie, libérant la poitrine d'Hermione. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se dissimuler de ses bras. Elle avait l'air si fragile ainsi, à demi-nue, les boucles brunes échappées de son chignon lâche s'écroulant le long de son cou, sa jupe remontée dévoilant les cuisses fuselées et les yeux caramel brillants de timidité et d'excitation.

Le jeune homme écarta les bras de sa compagne rougissante avec fermeté.

"Tu es belle, Hermione", dit-il simplement avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons tandis qu'il massait l'autre de son pouce.

Elle inspira profondément sous les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier tandis que des décharges de plaisir parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Elle laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, le souffle lourd. C'était si bon ! La langue d'Orion s'enroulait autours de la pointe érigée, ses dents mordillant le bout fragile avec délicatesse. Elle cria doucement, les yeux clos, alors qu'il la retenait d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber, l'autre poursuivant son ouvrage. Au bout d'un moment, il passa à l'autre. Combien de temps ? Hermione n'en savait rien… Elle avait perdu toute conscience des heures, des minutes, des secondes. Les seins d'Hermione avaient pris une couleur rosée sous les baisers de plus en plus rapides, elle-même n'était plus que gémissements sous les mains habiles. Soudain, le plaisir fut plus vif : elle cria en s'abandonnant contre lui sous le coup du décharge plus brûlante que les autres…Elle poussa un grognement de désarroi en le sentant s'arrêter et l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns sur un monde trouble sans prendre encore conscience de la réalité.

"Bébé…", l'appela t'il doucement.

Le souffle encore trop court pour parler, Hermione se contenta de le regarder d'un air interrogatif. Les yeux noirs la contemplaient, plus sombres et plus brillants sous l'effet du désir que jamais.

"Je… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable après. Et tu n'es pas prête… Je veux que tu sois sûre de toi. Nous avons du temps devant nous, mon cœur…"

Elle hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue par ses paroles. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mutuellement, ils s'aidèrent à se rhabiller, sans cesser de se caresser au passage, le corps encore vibrant. Il se faisait tard, elle le savait. Au moment de se séparer sur le pas de la porte, Orion se pencha vers la jeune fille pour effleurer ses lèvres.

"Hermione, il faut que tu le saches… Je t'aime."

La jeune fille ferma les yeux comme s'il l'avait giflée. Non ! Pas ça, pas maintenant… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde ainsi, ses yeux cherchant les siens, attendant qu'elle réponde. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, encore moins après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. La préfète-en-chef choisit une échappatoire : elle l'embrassa en souriant, alors même que son cœur était à la torture. Elle se sépara de lui, lui arrachant presque la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu croiser ce regard scrutateur qui semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, cette blessure subtile qu'on y voyait.

D'un pas trop rapide pour être naturel, elle se hâta vers ses appartements, tentant de dissimuler les larmes qui montaient en elle. « Andoban », réussit-elle à articuler alors que ses yeux débordants laissaient les dernières écluses s'ouvrir. C'est ainsi qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, sa robe de sorcière mal arrangée s'ouvrant sur son bustier lâchement noué. Et comble du malheur, Malefoy était là, écroulé, assoupi, sur l'un des sofas. Sur la pointe des pieds, sa colocataire se rapprocha du garçon endormi et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais, dis-moi ?" dit-elle à voix basse à celui qui ne pouvait l'entendre avant d'effleurer les mèches platines qui traînaient sur son front d'une main presque tendre.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du garçon. Un sourire d'enfant qui contrastait d'une manière douloureuse avec le rictus qu'il arborait d'habitude. Sans faire de bruit, la préfète se redressa, observant au passage les cendres presque éteintes dans la cheminée. Les nuits étaient froides en ce début de novembre puisqu'il était plus de minuit. En plus, c'était la nuit de Samhain. Qui sait ce qui pouvait roder dans le noir ? Les âmes des enfants massacrés quelques heures auparavant ? D'un sort, Hermione ranima les cendres en réprimant un frisson. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse d'habitude, mais même les plus fiers guerriers celtes craignaient cette nuit-là. Et elle avait vu tant de choses au cours des années passées que les mythes celtiques ne lui paraissaient plus si éloignés de la réalité.

Craintivement, elle alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre et en recouvrit le dormeur. A défaut de le protéger des âmes des morts, et pouvait toujours le préserver du froid. Il l'avait bien protégée contre les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient l'après-midi même, et de plus il ne saurait rien de cette couverture. Elle pourrait toujours dire que c'était un elfe de maison. Et il avait l'air si plein d'innocence… La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard avant de regagner ses pénates. La lumière de la pleine lune lui rappela le professeur Lupin qui devait souffrir en ce moment même, et ses soucis lui parurent soudain bien futiles.

Elle se glissa entre les draps frais, et sanglota doucement. Elle avait honte…

**Et voilà, c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui… J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, ça m'a donné un peu de mal pour l'écrire, mais je crois que les choses se précisent un peu. Et le premier passage R : bon, c'était pas bien hard, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de Mione et qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse d'Orion… Et retour de l'action la semaine prochaine !**

**Je voulais aussi vous demander une faveur : quelle est votre chanson préférée ? Bon, c'est un peu débile, mais j'ai besoin de musique pour écrire, ça me donne comme qui dirait de l'inspiration. Et découvrir de nouveaux styles et tout ça, ça aide toujours…**

**Voilà ! Gros bisous, et reviews please !**


	9. Alliances

_Alliances_

**Pour une fois, je vais arrêter mon blalatage qui de toute façon n'intéresse personne, et je passe directement aux RaR. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient que l'histoire et certains personnages perdus au milieu de tout ça.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jane Scrout :** Je suis bien contente d'avoir pu t'apporter une petite lueur au milieu du couloir obscur des révisions… En tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes exams ! Gros bisous, et à la prochaine…

**Plume : **Ma bonté me perdra, je crois :-p ! Sinon, la phrase sur l'aveugle qui voit, c'est une des vieilles expressions de ma mère et je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à son sens jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre quand on y regarde d'un peu plus près. Il n'empêche, je trouve que ça illustre bien quand même ! Toujours est-il que voilà la suite : j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire par la suite ! Gros bisous !

**Aerlinn : **Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira également, et surtout n'hésite pas à venir me dire ce que tu en penses ! Gros bisous !

**Socute :** Et la voilà ! Gros bisous !

**Et place au neuvième chapitre !**

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin, et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter l'asile chaleureux de sa chambre, si chaude et si confortable. Trop de choses avaient basculé la veille. D'un pas hésitant, elle rejoignit la salle de bain et se plongea dans un bain brûlant comme elle les aimait, à la limite du supportable. Son corps lui paraissait extrêmement léger dans l'eau qui purifiait son cœur et son âme. L'eau, l'élément d'Orion. Elle l'avait sali en même temps qu'elle s'était salie, en fait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été jusqu'à coucher avec lui, mais cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Elle devait en finir avec tout ça, très vite avant que cela ne devienne intenable. Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, elle émergea de l'eau fumante et parfumée et enfila un peignoir confortable. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien à vrai dire, un peu migraineuse, comme si sa tête était enserrée dans un étau qu'un bourreau resserrait à chaque pas.

Malefoy était toujours étendu sur son canapé, serrant la couverture dont elle l'avait recouvert la nuit dernière dans son point, affichant une moue boudeuse d'enfant gâté. Cela lui donnait un air incroyablement gamin, et quiconque l'ayant vu en ce moment pour la première fois ne l'aurait jamais pris pour un séducteur professionnel ou un Mangemort en puissance. La pendule de cuivre à qui elle jeta un coup d'œil en passant affichait 8 heures moins le quart. Si il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner, il allait falloir qu'elle l'oblige à se réveiller. Après tout, depuis la veille, elle n'avait plus tellement peur de lui. Il _pouvait_ être supportable, quand il le voulait, et si elle faisait assez vite, il n'aurait pas le temps de l'insulter. Aussi s'approcha t'elle le cœur confiant et s'agenouilla t'elle près de sa tête.

« Hey… Malefoy, c'est l'heure de te lever… Il faut que tu prennes un petit déjeuner ou tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la pause ! »

La jeune fille réprima un rire en le voyant faire une horrible grimace et se fourrer la tête blonde sous un des coussins de soie.

« Me parle pas comme ça, pitié », grogna t'il d'un ton douloureux, « j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir ennuyé et le secoua légèrement par l'épaule.

« Je parle très sérieusement, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, il ne resteras plus rien. Et tu vas regretter toute la matinée de ne pas m'avoir écoutée. En plus, je te ferai remarquer que tu squattes le divan depuis hier soir, et donc il y a de fortes chances pour que tu souffres d'horribles courbatures pour le match de Quidditch de demain si tu ne vas pas prendre une douche chaude. Et tu es tout décoiffé, et ta chemise est froissée. »

Sous cet argument de choc, le Serpentard se tortilla un peu avant de se redresser pour lui faire face, non sans se frotter les yeux au passage.

« Bonjour Granger. Tu sais ce que nous venons de faire ? Nous venons d'avoir une conversation civilisée, même si tu ressembles _vraiment_ à ma mère quand tu te comportes comme ça. J'ai soudain un élan de sympathie envers Potty et sa belette de compagnie, s'ils doivent supporter ça tous les matins. »

Rassurée de le voir d'attaque, elle se releva lui tira la langue. C'était un peu débile, certes, mais c'est la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Et il avait lui-même un air enfantin, donc ce comportement n'était pas non plus totalement à côté de la plaque, si on y réfléchissait.

« Effectivement, tu ne dois pas être dans ton assiette. Debout, maintenant. », répondit-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Son uniforme bien repassé rapidement enfilé, elle ressortit juste à temps pour croiser un Draco seulement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette nouée autours des hanches.

« Non mais tu n'as pas _HONTE _? », commença t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Non pas que le spectacle soit si désagréable que ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une tenue !

« Hum… Laisse moi réfléchir. Non, pas vraiment, maintenant que tu me le demandes. Et de toute façon, j'avais oublié mon peignoir dans ma chambre. Tu m'as tellement obligé à me presser que j'ai oublié ce léger détail. Je suis trop serviable, c'est ça le problème… », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Malefoy ! », grogna t-elle en faisant mine d'ignorer le baiser qu'il lui envoya avant de tourner les talons. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ce matin. Quelqu'un avait du mettre une potion quelconque dans le jus de citrouille du préfet-en-chef la veille au soir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, pensa t'elle en rejoignant le flot des élèves qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

Avant toute chose, se réconcilier avec Harry. Ensuite, discuter avec Orion, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une perspective réjouissante. Enfin, réfléchir au cas Malefoy et être parée à tout revirement de situation. Sans oublier le test d'arithmancie, un petit tour à l'infirmerie histoire de voir comment allait le professeur Tchang, et finir la journée par une séance particulière de magie élémentaire. Pas de risque de s'ennuyer, donc… Elle se servit d'une énorme cuillère de flocons d'avoine, dans des proportions ronaldiennes, ouvrit son exemplaire des _Mystères de l'Arithmancie, niveau 4_, et commença à dévorer à toute vitesse tant le livre que les céréales.

« Ca fait toujours plaisir de te voir le matin », soupira Ron d'un air dégoûté en se glissant à côté d'elle, « tu n'as rien trouvé de plus indigeste que l'arithmancie, hein ? Rien que de voir tous ces chiffres, ça me donne la nausée. Et les flocons d'avoine sans sucre… »

« 'Jour Ron. Les flocons d'avoine sont excellents pour la santé, le sucre abîme l'émail des dents, et j'ai contrôle dans deux heures. Où est Harry ? »

« Derrière toi… » répondit la voix du grand brun.

« Oh ! » Hermione leva brièvement la tête du grimoire plus épais qu'elle et sourit au nouvel arrivant. « Je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée, pour hier soir. J'étais sur les nerfs, et ce que j'ai dit… Et bien, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, tu sais… »

« Si, tu le pensais vraiment, Mione, mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Excuse-moi pour m'être comporté comme je l'ai fait. J'irai parler à Dumbledore, tout à l'heure », ajouta t'il comme s'il lui faisait là une immense faveur.

« C'est une excellente décision… Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Vraiment. »

« Moi aussi, Mione, moi aussi. »

Elle se retourna et le serra très fort contre elle. Peu importait qu'il soit insupportable, têtu, arrogant parfois, il était son ami et elle l'aimait. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui s'étaient passées, la nuit précédente. Et les décisions prises la nuit de Samhain ne devaient pas être prises à la légère… C'est ce qu'elle se dit et se répéta en voyant la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir sur son petit ami. Leur relation, puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi, devrait prendre fin tôt ou tard. Maintenant. La jeune Griffondor se leva pour lui faire part de cette décision, le visage calme et décidé, et le cœur lourd… Mais en arrivant près de lui, en le voyant se baisser avec douceur pour effleurer ses lèvres, en sentant la chaleur familière l'envahir à la vue de ses yeux noirs, toute forme de courage fondit comme neige au soleil et elle se laissa embrasser avec enthousiasme. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ça comme ça au petit déjeuner devant la Grande Salle réunie, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis venu te chercher, mais tu étais déjà partie… », murmura t'il avec douceur à son oreille.

« Oh… je suis désolée ! Tu comprends, tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… »

« Oui, bien sûr, Hermione. Je voulais juste de remercier. C'était merveilleux. »

« Pour… Pour moi aussi, tu sais. » Et aussitôt, elle se sentit atrocement mal à la vue de la flamme que cette petite phrase mensongère venait d'allumer dans les yeux de son ami. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Avec une froideur qui l'effrayait quelque peu, elle étira ses lèvres dans un sourire avant de s'enfuir vers sa place. Mais le cœur n'y était plus… La mort dans l'âme, elle remballa ses affaires, accordant le reste de son bol de céréales à Ron. Avec un sourire triomphal, le rouquin fit disparaître les flocons sous un Niagara de lait et de confiture de myrtilles. Le résultat en fut une espèce de bouillie violacée peu ragoûtante, qu'il s'empressa d'ingurgiter sous le regard inquiet d'Harry. Hermione se contenta de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante à propos de la bibliothèque, mais fut interrompue par le vol des hiboux qui laissaient tomber sur les tables leur précieux chargement.

La jeune fille attrapa au vol un paquet plat qu'une chouette hulotte avait eut la malencontreuse idée de lui faire tomber sur la tête, et s'apprêtait à le donner à une fillette de 1ère année qui mangeait tranquillement ce qui ressemblait à des œufs brouillés noyés sous du pain grillé écrasé. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient décidément d'étranges idées sur le petit déjeuner… Mais un regard sur l'adresse lui permit de remarquer que le paquet lui était bel et bien adressé. Sourcils foncés, la préfète-en-chef rejoignit la bibliothèque en cherchant à deviner qui pouvait bien être le mystérieux expéditeur… Le paquet était un rectangle plutôt fin, entouré d'un papier aux couleurs douces. Rien n'indiquait d'adresse ou quoi que ce soit. Prudemment, la rouge et or s'exila jusqu'à sa place préférée au fin fond de la bibliothèque et déposa le cadeau sur la table. S'éloignant de plusieurs pas, elle ouvrit le paquet grâce à un sort. Maugrey FolOeil aurait certainement été très fier d'elle, mais toutes ces précautions s'avérèrent en fin de compte inutile. Sans oser pour autant se rapprocher, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce mystérieux présent. Et s'empressa de la faire disparaître sous la table…

Effectivement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas donner le paquet à la fillette. Et plus encore de s'être éclipsée de la Grande Salle… Elle se voyait mal expliquer à Harry et Ron pourquoi on lui envoyait des sous-vêtements de satin verts et argent… En étouffant un sourire, elle prit le petit morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, brisant le sceau marqué d'un Serpent couronné. Les Malefoy avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac, pensa t-elle en reconnaissant la fine écriture de son colocataire, anguleuse et légèrement penchée vers la droite…

_Ma bien chère Sang-de-Bourbe, _

_Je tenais à te faire savoir par la présente que j'ai apprécié notre séance d'hier soir au plus haut point. Cependant, il est une chose qu'un Malefoy ne saurait tolérer : je ne puis supporter l'idée que la femme avec qui je vis, fut-elle née de parents moldus, puisse porter des sous-vêtements aux couleurs des Griffondors. Cette erreur est à présent réparée._

_Avec toute ma haine,_

_D.M._

Hermione pressa ses mains contre sa bouche afin d'éviter que le rire qui menaçait de poindre à chaque instant ne se fasse trop entendre au travers du silence de la bibliothèque. Après avoir un peu repris ses esprits, elle réussit à fermer son sac bourré jusqu'à la gueule de grimoires de toute sorte et à rejoindre la classe d'arithmancie. Pas un des élèves stressés ne fut capable d'expliquer le sourire lumineux qu'elle arborait et qu'elle conserva jusqu'à l'heure du repas…

Pourquoi cette attention de la part de Draco et son attitude du matin la rendaient elle aussi euphorique ? Après s'être cordialement haïs pendant six ans, les voilà qui échangeaient plaisanteries et regards en coin… Peut-être que demander au Serpentard d'attacher sa robe n'avait pas été, après tout, une si bonne idée. Elle avait l'impression de lui avoir ouvert une porte qui l'emmènerait dans un monde inconnu, étrangement excitant, mystérieux, et sans doute dangereux. Elle avait éprouvé cette même sensation quelques deux ans auparavant en acceptant d'accompagner Krum, la star de Durmstrang, l'adversaire d'Harry, lors du bal donné en l'honneur du tournoi des Quatre Sorciers. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Viktor ne l'avait jamais traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il apprenait la magie noire, de cela elle en était sûre. Oh, Viviane, que tout cela était compliqué, et réfléchir ne faisait qu'embrouiller les choses, pensa t-elle en rejoignant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur l'avait faite appeler quelques minutes auparavant par le biais d'un petit blond de deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui avait l'air extrêmement ému d'adresser la parole au directeur _et _à la préfète-en-chef dans le même quart d'heure. Le phénix qui gardait le repère du directeur inclina poliment la tête en la laissant passé, mais, perdue dans ses réflexions, elle le remarqua à peine, ce qui sembla quelque peu offenser l'oiseau de pierre. Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vide, faisant jouer cette fois encore le portauloin des directeurs d'école entre ses doigts fins. Fascinée par les reflets qui se mouvaient dans la petite sphère d'argent, Hermione ne put se résoudre à l'interrompre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le directeur daigne s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Vous m'avez faite demander, monsieur ? »

« En effet, Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall doit s'absenter quelques temps et je n'aurai sans doute guère le temps de m'occuper de vous pendant cette période. Les choses sont telles que je vais devoir me consacrer à une seule et unique tâche qui aurait due être menée à bien depuis des années, si ce n'est des siècles. En vérité, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous rapprocher des Moldus. Ce sera sans doute extrêmement difficile à accepter pour beaucoup de sorciers, et je pense tout particulièrement à votre colocataire. »

La jeune femme resta quelques instants à fixer le vieillard qui la scrutait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être paralysé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Dumbledore poursuivait cependant, sans paraître se rendre compte du trouble qu'il causait chez sa colocataire.

« J'ai cru remarquer que vos relations étaient sur le point de s'améliorer. La nuit de Samhain a parfois d'étranges effets sur les gens, ne trouvez vous pas ? Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait en être la cause… Croyez-moi, jeune fille, nous sommes régis par des puissances dont nous n'avons même pas idée. C'est en partie cela qui est raison de ma volonté de remettre la magie élémentaire à l'ordre du jour. »

Il se tu quelques instants, comme s'il approfondissait sa réflexion pour lui-même. Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre que son rêve était devenu réalité. Mais Dumbledore avait recommencé son discours :

«J'apprécierai beaucoup que vous annonciez vous-même cette nouvelle à monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes par ailleurs conviés tous les deux en tant que représentants des élèves de Poudlard à la soirée du 21 décembre, lors de laquelle sorciers et moldus renoueront des liens qu'ils n'auraient jamais du briser. Vous êtes on ne peut plus représentatifs de la communauté dans son ensemble : un fils de sorciers et une fille de Moldus… »

« Je doute que Malefoy apprécie beaucoup cette nouvelle, monsieur. »

« Il le faudra bien, pourtant. J'ai espéré cet instant toute ma vie, Hermione, et il se réalise enfin. Je suis prêt à tout pour que cela se passe bien. Et d'autre part, je vous charge également de veiller sur le professeur Tchang. Il aura besoin de parler, et vous êtes sans doute une des seules personnes en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir supporter ce qu'il vous dira. Cela fait beaucoup de choses sur vos épaules, mais nous fondons de grands espoirs sur vous. »

« Merci, monsieur le directeur. »

« Très bien, prenez soin de vous, jeune fille. »

La préfète sortit de la pièce comme une somnambule, et sans qu'elle sache comment, ses pas la portèrent directement à la tour Griffondor. Profitant d'une pause dans leur emploi du temps surchargé, Harry et Ron étaient en train d'établir une nouvelle stratégie pour le prochain match de Quidditch de Griffondor, qui devait se tenir dans deux semaines contre Serdaigle.

« On est sûr à 100 que Poufsouffle perdra contre Serpentard, ce week-end, Harry. Mais j'ai vu le nouveau gardien de Serdaigle à l'œuvre et il est vraiment très bon. Vraiment ! Pourtant, les poursuiveurs ne sont pas terribles, mais le match risque de durer très longtemps si tu n'attrapes pas rapidement le Vif d'Or. »

« De toute façon, il nous faut garder notre souffle pour le match contre Serpentard. On a juste deux semaines à peine entre les deux, ça risque d'être vraiment très juste. Il faudra dire aux joueurs de faire attention à ne pas se blesser. Et travailler les passes, surtout, les deux nouvelles pousuiveuses ne sont pas encore très au point sur la feinte de Daminov. »

« Les batteurs de Serdaigle sont les mêmes que l'an passé, donc si… »

« Je suis absolument confuse d'interrompre cette passionnante conversation mais je crois que ce que j'ai à vous dire devrai vous intéresser… »

« Bon, on t'écoute. », se résigna Harry d'un ton boudeur, piqué malgré lui par la curiosité.

« Alors voilà. Dumbledore va permettre aux sorciers de renouer avec les moldus… Et il y aura une réception pour officialiser les choses dans deux mois ! C'est génial, non ? »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent quelques instants comme si elle venait de leur annoncer que McGonagall venait d'être nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch du Portugal. Puis Ron éclata de rire.

« Très drôle, Hermione… Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir abusé de la bierreaubeure ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué, incapable de comprendre qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Mais lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, elle fronça les sourcils et protesta avec violence et conviction :

« Mais si, Ron, je te jure que c'est vrai ! C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit ! »

« Dans ce cas il est devenu _vraiment _cinglé… Ca va être un soulèvement général, Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais conscience de ce que cela implique. », reprit le jeune Weasley d'un ton grave et inquiet. Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru voir une telle expression apparaître un jour sur son visage insouciant.

« Mais… On a besoin d'eux pour combattre Voldemort. Et eux aussi ont besoin de nous… Ce n'est pas si inconcevable, voyons ! Si ? »

« Tu imagines les Malefoy pactiser avec les Moldus ? Sans compter que ce sera un argument supplémentaire pour les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui… La plupart des sorciers acceptent sans problème les sorciers nés de moldus, mais de là à accepter les moldus _eux-mêmes _! C'est totalement inconcevable, il y a tant de méfiance entre nos deux peuples, depuis des siècles… Nous ne sommes plus qu'une légende pour eux. Et comment crois-tu qu'eux nous accepterons ? Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, mais tout de même… Ils ne sont pas vraiment tolérants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ron ! Ce sont de gens comme mes parents dont tu parles ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais ils ont voulu nous faire disparaître jusqu'au dernier pendant des siècles ! »

« C'était il y a longtemps. On ne brûle plus les gens sur la place publique, voyons ! »

« Parce que nous avons disparu de leurs vies. Mais si nous réapparaissons brusquement. Que se passera t-il, alors ? Est-ce que tu peux l'assurer avec certitude ? »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, prenant lentement conscience des enjeux d'une telle alliance…

« Viens, Hermione… C'est l'heure de la magie élémentaire », l'appela Harry, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux verts. Il est vrai que le visage d'Hermione, pâle et défait, ne prêtait pas forcément à de très positives conclusions quant à son état d'esprit.

Elle avait rêvé cet instant depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'un tel monde existait, elle, la petite londonienne dont les parents ne connaissaient d'autre magie que celles de leurs fraises électriques. Mais elle n'avait jamais révélé son secret à qui que ce soit… Même ses parents ne connaissaient quasiment rien de sa vie à Poudlard et n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en parler, à vrai dire. Même Lia n'avait jamais rien su de ses particularités… Elle avait eut bien trop peur d'être rejetée. Tout comme la communauté sorcière craignait de l'être. Sorciers et moldus n'auraient jamais du ainsi se perdre de vue.

Des larmes contenues obscurcissaient sa vue. Qu'ils étaient loin, à présent, les rires et les réjouissances de ce matin. Même la pensée de Malefoy lui offrant la plus sexy parure de sous-vêtements qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ne lui arrachait guère qu'un pâle sourire incertain. Et dire qu'elle avait accepté de lui annoncer ça… Ca en était bien fini de tout espoir de rapprochement entre les deux préfets-en-chef. Et c'était bien dommage, songea t'elle en entrant dans la clairière où McGonagall et les deux autres « privilégiés » les attendait déjà. Si Orion fut surpris en apercevant des larmes dans les yeux de sa compagne, il n'en montra rien. En revanche, l'héritier Malefoy fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa colocataire ne répondait pas à son clin d'œil discret. Mais aucun des protagonistes n'eut le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet de la mystérieuse humeur d'Hermione, car McGonagall, fidèle à elle-même, venait de leur rappeler fort à propos que si ces cours particuliers ne faisaient pas véritablement parti de leur programme, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la concentration était quelque chose d'essentiel.

Docilement, les jeunes gens se placèrent en carré tandis qu'Hermione se positionnait dans le centre exact de la figure. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'entraînaient ainsi presque tous les soirs, l'état de méditation que nécessitait cet exercice leur était devenu presque naturel. Hermione était encore hésitante, n'osant pas vraiment utiliser son élément : même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, elle percevait une puissance telle qu'elle la terrifiait. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement déstabilisant à se sentir ainsi traversée par un courant de force pure, un peu comme si une monstrueuse vague cherchait à l'engloutir. Définitivement, elle ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment forte pour pouvoir l'utiliser réellement. En revanche, elle aimait bien distribuer cette force aux garçons qui l'entouraient. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron quelques mois auparavant, elle pouvait contrairement à eux se glisser dans tous les éléments.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa la familière vague de pouvoir glisser sur elle comme une cascade d'eau glacée. L'eau…_La moindre particule d'humidité dans l'air ambiant formait un chemin jusqu'à Orion qui semblait l'attirer toute, combattant avec Harry pour que chacun obtienne sa part en séparant leurs éléments. Les minuscules particules se rassemblaient autours de lui comme un rideau presque tangible, et Hermione – eau suivit ses sœurs, attirées comme un aimant par le garçon au yeux sombres. Elle avait les yeux fermés, bien sûr, mais elle pouvait voir quand même le front plissé par la concentration. La façon dont il la malléait. Et ce fut l'explosion._

Hermione poussa un cri en recevant les gouttes d'eau glacée glisser sur le corps qu'elle avait abandonné.

« Ouh ! Tu m'as trempée ! », protesta t-elle en s'écartant aussi vite que possible du mini typhon qu'il avait provoqué par la simple force de la pensée.

« Désolé… », s'excusa le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit.

« Ne bouge pas Granger… Potty, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide si tu ne veux pas que ta copine soit carbonisée ! », s'exclama Draco.

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent, puis Harry finit par Hocher la tête, non sans un regard suspicieux en direction de Malefoy. Rapidement, Hermione sentit une vague d'air chaud l'entourer, et elle sourit de plaisir, transmettant un peu de sa force aux deux garçons dont les sourcils froncés témoignaient de l'effort de concentration.

« Merci bien, vous êtes adorables. », dit elle avec un sourire une fois sèche. Avant de soudain prendre conscience que son pire ennemi avait prit l'initiative de l'aider. Et qu'elle l'en avait remercié… Elle jeta un regard en coulisse à son alter ego, pas assez discret cependant pour qu'il ne la remarque pas et ne hausse pas un sourcil en sa direction.

« Très bien, jeunes gens, très bien », approuva le professeur McGonagall en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait, « maintenant je veux que chacun, tour à tour, vous alliez vos éléments ».

La soirée fut longue et épuisante. Ainsi qu'Hermione l'avait remarqué à maintes reprises, se concentrer longtemps pouvait être extrêmement éprouvant… Elle se sentait vidée, tandis qu'elle remontait en direction du château entourée de sa garde personnelle. La nuit était tombée, mais Draco tenait dans sa main une flammèche suffisante pour éclairer le chemin. Hermione resserra autours d'elle les pans de sa cape. Elle n'était pas suffisamment vêtue, et la fatigue ne faisait qu'accentuer la sensation de froid qu'elle éprouvait. Sans mot dire, sous le regard rien moins qu'amène des trois autres garçons, le jeune Serpentard l'attira par le bras un peu plus près de lui, ce qui lui permit de profiter un peu plus de la chaleur de la flamme, mais Orion intervint rapidement. Mâchoire serrée, il passa un bras possessif autours des épaules de sa petite amie, et, accélérant le pas, l'emmena un peu devant le reste du groupe.

« Je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont il te regarde, chérie », glissa t-il discrètement à son oreille en resserrant sa prise sur elle au passage.

« Qui donc ? », demanda t-elle innocemment. Elle en avait certes bien une petite idée, mais après tout, peut-être cela n'était-ce qu'une illusion.

« Draco », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix encore plus basse.

« Oh ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire… Nous nous détestons ! » Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Ou plutôt, ce n'était _plus_ entièrement vrai. La nuit de Samhain, cette première nuit de l'année, cette nuit de renaissance et de mort, avait laissé bien des traces dans les cœurs des deux préfets-en-chef. Mais il ne lui sembla pas très délicat de raconter l'épisode qui avait précédé leur rencontre, ou encore que bien au fond du sac qu'il lui avait galamment pris se cachaient un soutien-gorge et le string assorti qui n'avaient rien d'innocent.

« Mais quand même », insista t-il, « je me sentirais mieux si tu restais avec moi, ce soir. S'il te plaît… »

_Non !_

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser de tels prétextes pour m'avoir auprès de toi », mentit-elle en ignorant le serpent de la honte qui lui mordait le cœur, « j'aimerai bien, mais je dois me lever tôt demain matin ».

« Mais c'est le week-end ! »

« Des recherches… Je passe trop de temps avec toi, il faut que je m'avance… », prétexta la jeune fille de plus en plus mal à l'aise, « une autre fois, d'accord ? Toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours m'ont épuisée ! »

_Idiote ! Menteuse ! Traîtresse…_

« Je comprends », répondit son ami en tentant de cacher sa déception.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Au moment de se séparer sur le pas de la porte des appartements des préfets-en-chef après un dîner aussi copieux que sans histoires, Hermione se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et, attirant Orion par sa cravate, l'embrassa longuement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, se sentant profondément minable. Mais elle ne pouvait se décider à l'abandonner ainsi. Elle ferma précautionneusement la porte et rejoignit Malefoy dans le coin qui servait de salon. Le jeune homme était assis dans l'un des sofas, et la préfète réalisa avec une acuité dérangeante que c'était là la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les deux, sans que l'un ou l'autre cherche à fuir. Et qu'elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer… Seul le crépitement du feu que les elfes de maison avaient allumé brisait le silence tranquille, du moins jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide à parler :

« Ils t'ont plu ? », demanda t-il d'une voix interrogatrice, et aussi une trace d'amusement, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'Hermione réponde.

« Oui, ils sont très jolis… », répondit-elle sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu me montreras comment ils te vont ? » sa voix avait pris un son taquin, pas vraiment méchant, juste moqueur.

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches avant de répondre : « Draco Malefoy ! Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me promener en sous-vêtements devant toi, espèce de vieux pervers que tu es ? »

Le grand blond lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de s'étendre de tout son long dans le canapé : « Et bien, je ne pouvais pas savoir avant de te l'avoir demandé, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille réprima juste à temps un éclat de rire. Comment pouvait-il être si mauvais, et par moment se comporter avec tant de conviction comme un type adorable ? Il était un mystère, un mystère extrêmement attrayant en train de déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Hermione hésita entre admirer le spectacle et s'enfuir dans sa chambre comme une petite fille effarouchée. Elle savait bien qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil, un sourire sarcastique tout prêt à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres rosées. Et elle refusa de se laisser intimider, non mais des fois ! Elle prit posément un des livres qui traînaient sur la table basse, et, s'installant confortablement, commença à lire. Tentant, difficilement, de ne pas prêter attention au fait que son colocataire la dévisageait ouvertement sans aucune gêne. Si elle levait les yeux, elle allait inévitablement plonger dans les siens. Si elle plongeait dans ses yeux, elle ne pourrait plus reprendre son livre. Si elle ne reprenait pas son livre, elle devrait lui faire la conversation. Et si elle lui faisait la conversation, elle devrait tout lui expliquer à propos de l'alliance moldue… Mauvaise idée, donc, très mauvaise idée même…

_« Les celtes distinguaient classiquement quatre éléments : l'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu. On y ajoute couramment un cinquième les englobant tous, à la fois au centre et en périphérie : l'esprit, ou éther. »_

« Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu fronces les lèvres comme ça, Granger ? En fait, j'ai remarqué que tu fais toujours ça quand tu essais de te concentrer. On dirait que tu vas embrasser quelqu'un, c'est extrêmement déstabilisant… »

_« L'air occupe l'est. Ses attributs sont l'Epée, la baguette et l'athanée. On lui associe généralement le printemps, la connaissance, la liberté, l'inspiration, la liberté et la capacité à découvrir ce qui est caché. »_

« En fait, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Bon, tu vas peut-être être surprise. Non, en fait tu _vas _être surprise. Mais j'aime bien quand tu es surprise, et puis peut-être que ça t'obligera à lever les yeux comme ça… »

_« Le sud revient au feu. Il est le dépositaire de l'amour, de la passion dévorante, du changement, de l'illumination, de l'apprentissage, de l'énergie, de l'autorité, de la sexualité, de la destruction et de la renaissance. On lui associe la lumière de l'été, et les dragons qui crachent du feu. »_

« Graaaaanger… Tu m'écoutes ? Je sais très bien que tu ne le lis pas, ce foutu bouquin ! Tu m'écoutes, hein ? Tes yeux ne bougent pas, alors je sais que tu ne lis pas… Granger… »

_«On trouve l'eau à l'ouest. Ses instruments sont le miroir, la coupe, la mer. Ses propriétés sont les émotions, l'amitié, la joie, le subconscient, le sommeil, les rêves, tout ce qui en bref touche au psychique. »_

« Allez, s'il te plaît… C'est vraiment important, ce n'est pas une blague, je t'en fais mon serment de Malefoy ! »

_« La terre est au nord. On la trouve dans les pentacles, les pierres, les arbres, les pierres précieuses. Elle est nuit, hiver, richesse, trésor caché, empathie, désir de réussite. »_

« Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Je voulais juste te demander si on ne pouvait pas s'appeler par nos prénoms. En privé, cela va de soi. Mais tu n'es pas si bête comme fille… Tu es juste une Sang-de-Bourbe, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas _que_ des défauts. Ok, bon, tu t'en fou… »

Hermione releva la tête avec un sourire malicieux. « Très bien, j'accepte, _Draco _! »

**Je m'arrête là pour cette semaine. Et je veux des reviews ! Gros bisous à tous !**


	10. Avis de tempête

_Avis de tempête._

**Mes voisins ont du être très surpris de me voir sauter dans tous les sens, mais c'est tout de même un peu votre faute… 9 REVIEWS ! Je vous adore ! Si, si, si, il y a même un petit temple dans ma chambre avec marqué : « à mes lecteurs adorés »… Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais pas de beaucoup :-p ! QUESTION IMPORTANTE : préférez-vous les RaRs en début ou en fin de chapitre ?**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Quoique… Comme Hermione et Draco ne seront jamais ensemble dans l'histoire, elle pourrait peut-être m'en laisser une partie, non ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Marina : **Merci beaucoup… Et la voilà, justement ! Gros bisous !

**Pascale 1980 : **3 reviews ! Chouette alors ! Je te promets d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit transcendant (hum, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche dis-moi ! En a-t-on vu des exigences pareilles)… En tout cas j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire même si c'est un Draco/Hermione. Gros bisous !

**Jane Scrout : **Ben oui, elle n'est pas bien courageuse, c'est vrai… Mais elle est trop gentille, c'est ça le problème : elle sait qu'elle va le blesser, alors elle essaie de trouver des échappatoires. Pour ce qui est de Ron et d'Harry, oui, on va en savoir un peu plus. D'ailleurs, Ginny passe à l'attaque dans ce chapitre. Ca va faire mal…Gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews !

**Mag : **Et ben dis donc ! Tu en as, du courage… Mine de rien, la fic doit bien faire dans les 100 pages maintenant ! Mais si ça t'a plu, c'est l'essentiel, surtout si tu laisses des reviews aussi longues. Moi aussi je trouve que les personnages dits « secondaires » ne sont pas assez exploités, et c'est pour ça que je centre mes fic davantage sur eux que sur Harry, qui m'énerve parfois un peu, je l'avoue, même s'il est beaucoup plus intéressant depuis le tome 5 (ça doit être pour ça que je le fais tellement souffrir lol !). Ginny va tout faire pour essayer de le sortir de cette humeur morose en tout cas, sois en sûre. Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ça ne va pas aller pour Ron ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragement et pour cette looooongue review comme je les aime ! Je ne sais pas si tout le monde passe la lire, mais c'est vrai que je vois pas mal de noms dans les Authors Alert que je ne vois jamais apparaître dans les reviews. Bien, après cette réponse qui n'est pas très courte non plus, mais je suis une grande bavarde, je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis à la prochaine, alors ?

**Socute : **Comment j'ose m'arrêter là ? Mais pour le plaisir de vous embêter, bien sûr… je te promets qu'Hermione va casser avec Orion, et je te promets aussi d'essayer de faire en sorte que ma fic continue à te plaire « vrm » lol ! Gros bisous !

**Lolaboop : **Si, si, si, j'ai tous les droits puisque je suis l'auteur ! Et comment ça je suis pas humaine ? (va vérifier dans sa glace). Hum, dans ce cas je cache bien mon jeu… Pour Harry, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Hermione ne _peut_ pas sortir avec lui. C'est inimaginable, c'est tout ! Ron, le pauvre, c'est celui qui va le plus souffrir, j'en ai peur… mais bon, c'est la vie…Et je ne fais pas souffrir les hommes pour me venger d'eux, c'est juste que je pense que la vie n'est pas toujours rose, et puis ça les fait grandir un peu, tudieu ! Au fait, en quoi trouves-tu qu'Hermione change tellement ? Disons que je la mets plus en scène que dans les livres, mais j'essaye quand même de faire en sorte qu'elle reste elle-même, alors ta réponse m'intéresserait beaucoup. Et j'adore les longues reviews, donc, surtout, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça ! Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Mélodie : **Merci beaucoup, et toutes mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à avaler ma fic tout d'un coup sans attraper d'indigestion au passage… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gros bisous !

**Mily Black : **Apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir reçu d'Author Alert à temps… Grmbl de grmbl de ! Pour la magie élémentaire, ça me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir que ça te plaise autant, puisque c'est l'une des seules choses que j'ai inventé toute seule et que je ne crois pas avoir vu avant (enfin, il y a une nouvelle fic qui vient d'apparaître et qui reprend mes principes presque au mot près, et il y a pas mal d'autres fics qui utilisent les quatre éléments mais pas comme je le fais…). En fait, je me suis posé la question de savoir comment la magie pouvait « exister » (la fille qui se pose pas trop des questions bizarres…), et j'ai troué ça. J'ai fais un mix avec les principes des croyances druidiques, et après quelques recherches sur le net revu à la Harry Potter version moi, ça a donné ça. Voilà pour les explications… J'espère que tu as compris quelque chose, et si c'est le cas tu es très forte parce que plus je me relie plus ça me paraît incompréhensible. Enfin, si ça te plaît c'est l'essentiel. Gros bisous !

**Plume : **Une fan de Naheulbeuk, lol ? Effectivement, je me suis bien amusée dans ce chapitre là… Je trouvais que la façon dont Draco allume plus ou moins Mione ressemblait bien au personnage, surtout après la séance qu'elle lui avait fait subir la veille et je suis partie en délire sur ça. D'où le coup des sous-vêtements verts, qui n'était pas bien fin… Les explications pour les éléments ne sont pas de moi, je les ai trouvé sur un site anglais plus ou moins spécialisé dans les croyances celtiques, et ça collait tellement bien que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de les mettre, d'autant plus qu'ils correspondaient vraiment à fond pour l'idée que j'avais. J'étais vraiment trop fière de moi sur ce coup-là (vite, des épingles ou je ne rentrerai plus dans mes chaussures !) En tout cas voilà la suite, qui, j'espère, continuera à te plaire… Gros bisous !

**10ème chapitre de _Bas les masques ! _par une auteur qui commence à perdre la boule sous tous les compliments (encore ! encore !)**

Draco lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle réponde, regard qui se transforma en une œillade complice. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, se fixant en semblant attendre quelque chose qui ne vint pas. Hermione se replongea dans son bouquin, profitant pleinement de cette atmosphère tiède qui s'était installée tandis que Draco observait en silence les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, toujours étalé sur son canapé avec sa chemise à demi déboutonnée. Il faisait définitivement _bon_.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se leva pour aller se coucher : elle n'avait pas vraiment menti en disant vouloir travailler le lendemain. Après tout, c'était la meilleure façon qu'elle avait trouvé de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, et de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Au moment de passer la porte, elle se tourna vers son colocataire toujours amorphe et lui sourit :

« Ne tarde pas trop à aller te coucher… Tu as Quidditch, demain. »

Le grand blond se releva sur ses coudes et lui demanda, taquin :

« Tu ne me bordes pas, ce soir ? »

La brunette fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« La couverture ! », lui rappela le jeune homme au fond de lui un peu vexé qu'elle ait pu oublier l'épisode.

Instantanément, elle sentit ses joues s'embraser.

« De quelle couverture parles-tu ? », demanda t-elle, gênée.

« Celle que tu m'as donnée hier soir. Quand je dormais sur le canapé… »

« Ce n'est pas moi, voyons ! Pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ? Ce devait être un elfe de maison, sans doute… »

« Oh, arrête ton char ! Je ne dormais pas vraiment en fait, tu étais plutôt marrante… Mais j'ai apprécié le geste, tu sais. »

Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, sans savoir trop quelle attitude adopter. En d'autres temps, elle lui aurait certainement claqué la porte au nez. A vrai dire, en d'autres temps, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais songé à le couvrir. Mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué, et elle devrait apprendre à gérer toutes ces situations bizarres, ambiguës, dans lesquelles elle ne manquerait pas de se retrouver.

« Oh…Je vois », se contenta t'elle de répondre à défaut d'autre idée.

« Bon. Et bien, bonne nuit Hermione… », finit-il sans cesser d'observer chacune de ses réactions.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se réfugier sans plus tarder dans l'asile de sa chambre. Avait-il jamais agi sans tout calculer à l'avance ? Etait-il capable du moindre geste spontané ? Sans doute pas. Après avoir côtoyé pendant des années Harry et Ron, qui, eux, semblaient toujours prêts à se fourrer la tête la première dans toutes sortes de situations inextricables avant même d'en avoir conscience, cette attitude était passablement déstabilisante. Elle glissa dans le sommeil sans avoir trouvé la réponse à ses interrogations.

Ce n'est qu'en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie le lendemain pour une visite matinale au directeur Tchang Hei Lin qu'elle eut conscience de la futilité de ses questions : l'important n'était pas vraiment de savoir si son alter ego réfléchissait tous ses actes à l'avance, mais plutôt de connaître son engagement par rapport aux mangemorts. Mme Pomfresh, apparemment au courant de la mission que menait la préfète-en-chef auprès du blessé, la laissa passer sans trop de problèmes après que celle-ci lui eut promis de partir dès qu'elle verrait la moindre trace de fatigue dans les yeux du petit homme.

Le directeur de Phang Muic paraissait un peu moins mal en point que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais il semblait plus hanté que jamais par les fantômes des enfants morts sous ses yeux. Un peu intimidée face à tant de douleur, la rouge et or s'approcha du lit en silence et s'agenouilla près de la tête du vieil homme. Celui-ci l'observa de petits yeux noirs et ronds comme des billes sous leurs paupières bridées, attendant qu'elle parle. Au loin, on entendait les clameurs des premiers fans de Quidditch venus applaudir leurs équipes préférées qui venaient de rejoindre leurs vestiaires, prêts à affronter le froid pour avoir les meilleures places, le match ne commençant que d'ici une petite heure. Hermione eut une petite pensée émue pour Ron et Ginny et le reste de l'équipe Griffondor qui avait été obligée de se lever à l'aube sous l'exigence de Harry qui tenait absolument à « observer les tactiques mises en œuvre par les adversaires quels qu'ils soient »…

« Bonjour, professeur. Je suis Hermione Granger, la préfète-en-chef. Le directeur m'a demandé de me tenir à votre disposition, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose, ou même tout simplement de parler. »

« C'est fort aimable à lui d'y avoir pensé… Et à vous d'avoir accepté. »

La jeune fille sourit doucement, le cœur serré en entendant le filet de voix si faible qui s'échappait du cambodgien.

« C'est un plaisir. Mes parents sont moldus, voyez-vous… Et j'essaye d'aider tant que je peux l'ordre du Phoenix, à ma mesure tout du moins. »

« Ah, oui, l'Ordre… Une brillante idée que Dumbledore a eut là. Malheureusement, il ne s'étant pas sous toutes les latitudes, mais les mangemorts, eux, font fit des frontières. C'est quelque chose à laquelle nous devrons rapidement remédier. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Le fait que nous soyons une communauté si restreinte ne nous a pas aidé à nous ouvrir au monde, Miss Granger, et nous nous sommes repliés sur nous-mêmes. La majorité des sorciers raisonnent uniquement par rapport au cercle de leurs amis, de leur famille… En revanche, les mangemorts s'étendent partout, dans tous les pays, dans toutes les couches de la société… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont si forts… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Les mangemorts qui nous attaqué n'étaient pas des cambodgiens. Au contraire, ils étaient de type européen. Ce qui semble assez logique, quand on y réfléchit : ils sont sans doute dénués de toute humanité, mais pas au point de massacrer leurs propres enfants. Leur maître est tout puissant, il peut les organiser de la manière qu'il juge la meilleure, voyez-vous… »

Hermione l'écoutait en silence, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Voldemort était un monstre, cela elle le savait, mais l'ascendant qu'il avait sur l'esprit de ses disciples, et la façon dont il parvenait à leur ôter à leur tour tout semblant d'humanité était véritablement terrifiant.

« Les ministères de la magie sont liés entre eux, et il existe certaines ambassades, mais le lien essentiel entre les pays, celui qui touche le plus le sorcier moyen, ce sont les coupes de Quidditch. Et elles ont plus tendance à créer des dissensions qu'autre chose quand on y réfléchit. Quant à ce qui de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, elle a plus ou moins été abandonnée, elle aussi… Ce n'était pourtant pas une si mauvaise idée, je crois. Les jeunes sont l'espoir du monde, les seuls qui puissent vraiment changer les choses, et nous autres vieillards ne cessons de leur inculquer nos idées préconçues qui sont loin d'être les meilleures, et ne leur permettent pas d'avancer. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle : parler ainsi l'avait épuisé, et ses yeux brillaient : fatigue, fièvre, excitation ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire, mais elle était fascinée par les idées nouvelles du directeur Hei Lin. Elle avait eu un peu les mêmes idées parfois, mais seulement au niveau de l'école et des tensions entre les maisons, et cela lui ouvrait en quelque sorte de nouvelles perspectives.

« Par contre, j'ai peur que l'attaque de mon école ne fasse changer beaucoup de choses, en bien comme en mal… »

Il retomba sur les oreillers, épuisé. Hermione arrangea un peu les couvertures et l'installa du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle en fut récompensée par un regard reconnaissant, juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de l'infirmerie en essayant d'éviter Mme Pomfresh pour rejoindre Harry et Ron qui étaient assis avec Ginny sur les tribunes, l'esprit encore plein de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« 'Lut Mione ! » la salua Harry d'un air enjoué. Jamais il n'était aussi heureux que sur un terrain de Quidditch, et c'était là la seule chose que la préfète appréciait dans ce jeu.

Ron et Ginny émirent un sourire qu'elle eut peine à voir tant ils étaient dissimulés sous les écharpes et leur cape : ils étaient frigorifiés, et Hermione aussi commençait à sentir la morsure du vent glacial qui la transperçait depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie. Habituellement, les matchs de Quidditch avaient lieu l'après-midi, mais ce jour-là un orage était prévu et les capitaines avaient obtenu de décaler la confrontation de quelques heures, et les supporters avaient bien malgré eux du se lever tôt pour affronter les éléments.

Elle s'assit à leurs côtés en resserrant les pans de sa cape autours d'elle et sortit son manuel de métamorphose à la page de la leçon du lundi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore réviser ! », protesta Ron.

« Pourquoi ? Tu te sens coupable ? », lui demanda t'elle l'air innocent.

« Absolument pas ! », rétorqua t'il, un peu vexé, « J'assume parfaitement ma nullité… »

« Mais tu n'es pas nul du tout ! Si seulement tu voulais un peu travailler par toi même au lieu de te contenter de recopier mes notes à la veille des examens, tu aurais de bien meilleures notes, tu sais… » Elle avait cet air sérieux et un peu pincé qui lui était propre dès qu'il était question de travail, de révision, d'organisation et de préparation. « Et c'est valable pour toi aussi ! », ajouta t'elle en lançant un regard meurtrier au Survivant qui s'efforçait de na pas éclater ouvertement de rire devant la mine des deux protagonistes.

« Laisse tomber, nous sommes définitivement irrécupérables… Et tu es bien assez douée, intelligente et cultivée pour nous trois », répondit le grand brun d'un air taquin.

Elle soupira avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, secrètement flattée. Enfin, les joueurs émergèrent en trombe, chacun d'un des côtés du terrain avec cette vitesse effrayante qui semblait être leur vitesse de croisière. Presque malgré elle, Hermione se leva en criant avec les autres, portée par cette vague humaine prise de folie, pressée de toutes parts par les corps de ses camarades penchés sur l'arène. Même le professeur McGonagall agitait à bout de bras un petit drapeau jaune et noir sous le regard rien moins qu'amène de Rogue qui arborait une moue pincée.

Les deux équipes se croisèrent en vrombissant, les Serpentards arrosant au passage leurs adversaires d'injures, mais les Poufsouffles se contentèrent de serrer la mâchoire en attendant que ça passe. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que le verts et argents sortiraient gagnant du duel, mais les trois quarts du stade criaient des encouragement à l'ancienne équipe de Cédric. La préfète-en-chef se surprit à chercher Draco des yeux dans le tourbillon de capes gonflées par le vent, et le trouva rapidement.

Il arborait un sourire presque carnassier en fonçant droit sur la plus jeune poursuiveuse de l'équipe adversaire qui jouait son premier match. La petite l'évita au dernier moment en faisant un tonneau, une expression terrifiée sur son petit visage pâli. Hermione serra les poings : son colocataire avait vraiment des idées stupides… Mais un coup de sifflet strident la sortit de ses considérations. Mme Bibine venait de lâcher les balles qui se mirent à virevolter alors que le souaffle passait de mains en mains.

Hermione se retrouva debout, plaquée contre la palissade qui entourait le terrain. Harry, Ron et Ginny, les joues aussi rouges que les joueurs eux-mêmes, commentaient allègrement chacune des actions des joueurs, mais comme d'habitude, Hermione perdit rapidement le cours du jeu. Seuls les matchs de Griffondor la transportaient, et uniquement parce que ses meilleurs amis jouaient. Elle se contentait d'observer la foule et les joueurs d'un œil aussi fasciné et extérieur qu'un anthropologue au milieu d'une tribu d'aborigènes particulièrement intéressants lors d'une cérémonie rituelle.

Elle fut donc la seule à remarquer M. Rusard se glisser entre les rangs d'élèves pris de folie pour rejoindre la tribune des professeurs. Inquiète, elle fixa ses jumelles sur le visage de Dumbledore. Celui-ci pâlit et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui agitait son drapeau comme une furieuse tandis que Poufsouffle marquait son deuxième but.

En quelques mots, le directeur avait fait tombé toute la tension qui régnait l'instant d'avant sur la tribune des professeurs. Tous se dirigèrent en rangs bien ordonnés vers la sortie, se frayant difficilement un passage entre leurs pupilles fascinées par le match. Hermione marmonna une vague excuse à ses camarades qui n'y prêtèrent de toute façon aucune attention et les suivit, le cœur battant, autrement plus curieuse de ce qui pouvait pousser Dumbledore a quitter un match de Quidditch que de l'issue du match lui-même. D'autant plus qu'elle était préfète-en-chef, n'est-ce pas ? Même si son confrère était présentement en train de flotter sur son balai à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol à la recherche d'une petite boule dorée dotée d'ailes qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'échapper sous son nez, elle accomplirait son devoir.

Elle était passablement décoiffée quand elle réussit enfin à sortir de la masse en furie, mais elle n'en avait cure : seuls importaient les professeurs, et la raison de leur inquiétude. Une clameur derrière elle lui indiqua qu'un nouveau but venait d'être marqué tandis qu'elle se glissait jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Elle était déserte… Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune fille hésitait quelque peu à se présenter dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans y avoir été invitée. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle se posta devant la statue du phoenix, attendant que les occupants du bureau veuillent bien en sortir.

Elle se sentait un peu gênée de sa présomption, mais les évènements de ces derniers jours, qui ressemblaient à un mélange de ses plus beaux rêves et de ses pires cauchemars, la faisaient flotter sur une sorte de nuage au goût de souffre, âcre, puissant, et avec quelque chose d'extrêmement envoûtant.

En désespoir de cause, la réunion au sommet semblant s'éterniser, Hermione se dirigea vers la seule pièce de Poudlard où elle avait toujours pu trouver tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin : la bibliothèque. La lumière tamisée et reposante, les étagères imposantes comme des remparts autours d'elle, l'odeur du papier et de l'encre, le bruit des pages que l'on tourne, le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin qui sonnait comme une symphonie subtile à ses oreilles… Tout ce dont elle avait précisément besoin en cet instant. C'est là qu'elle avait trouvé ses meilleures idées, les solutions à tous ses problèmes.

D'un pas de somnambule, elle se dirigea vers la salle des archives. La seule présence dans la grande pièce vide était celle de Mme Pince qui ne leva même pas la tête à son entrée : tous les autres étaient en train de hurler de tous leurs poumons sur le terrain de Quidditch, ou enfermé dans le bureau de Dumbledore en train de discuter de problèmes qui la dépassaient. Quand à elle-même, depuis plus de six ans qu'elle venait ici quotidiennement, elle devait ressembler à un de ces meubles que l'on a tellement l'habitude de frôler qu'on ne les voit même plus. Discrètement, elle lança un sort pour transporter la pile des journaux jusqu'à sa table de travail, puis un autre pour les trier : les seuls qui l'intéressaient étaient ceux qui traitaient des différentes écoles de magie. Elle avait mit deux ans et demi à trouver, à inventer, et à maîtriser ce sort, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le regrettait pas.

En quelques secondes, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver après des heures et des heures de lecture était là. Mais le plus dur restait encore à faire… Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se plongea dans l'étude des articles, oubliant tout du monde extérieur. Elle ne prêta même pas attention au fait qu'un rugissement plus fort encore que les autres venait de se faire entendre, indiquant que le vif d'or avait été fait prisonnier, ou que la porte de la bibliothèque venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un nouvel intrus.

« Hey, Hermione… »

Elle leva les yeux, un peu perdue encore, comme une chouette surprise en pleine nuit. Et se retrouva face au visage souriant d'Orion. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle lui adressa un sourire bancal, mais ne le laissa pas l'embrasser.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te cherchais, après le match, et je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Alors je me suis douté que tu étais ici… C'est toujours là que tu viens dès que tu n'es plus avec Ron et Harry. Ou moi… »

« Sortons, veux-tu ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, de…certaines choses… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais la suivit docilement hors de la bibliothèque. Tous deux s'assirent dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre, l'un en face de l'autre. Un peu gênée, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler très vite comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire serait plus facile à entendre en étant presque incompréhensible…

« Orion… Je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas forcément comme je le devrai. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile déjà à admettre pour moi et encore plus après ce, ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es gentil, compréhensif, j'ai été heureuse avec toi, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, j'ai essayé vraiment, mais je ne peux pas. Orion, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reste là. Pour le moment en tout cas. »

Elle s'arrêta pour prendre sa respiration et leva timidement les yeux vers le français. La jeune fille ne pu réprimer un frisson en voyant sans visage plus sombre et fermé qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir. Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par les cris lointains des fans en délire. Quand il parla enfin ce fut d'une voix froide et métallique qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Je vois. Je suppose que tu attends de moi que j'accepte sagement cette décision que tu as prise toute seule pour nous deux. Et bien je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas Hermione ? Peu m'importe que toi tu ne m'aimes pas puisque moi je t'aime. »

« Orion, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne sont déjà. J'ai vraiment apprécié les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que nous ayons un avenir ensemble. L'amour ne peut pas être une relation à sens unique… »

« Pourtant cela ne nous a pas gêné jusqu'à présent. Alors pourquoi ? »

La voix d'Hermione se fit basse et suppliante tandis qu'elle avait prit son visage dans ses mains comme pour se protéger du regard de pierre de son ex-petit ami.

« Je ne peux plus. Te mentir, me mentir à moi-même. Je ne peux plus… »

Il écarta ses mains sans douceur, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

« J'espère que tu as conscience de ce que tu fais. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, mais cette décision est définitive. Tu as été seule à la prendre, tu l'assumeras seule. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux, mais ne le retint pas. Oui, cela avait été sa décision, et en dépit du manque qui se faisait déjà ressentir au fond de sa poitrine, elle se sentait plus à l'aise. D'une main rapide, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient en perles lourdes sur ses joues et tâcha de reprendre une contenance afin d'éviter les questions embarrassantes. Les curieux le sauraient bien assez tôt. Hermione poussa donc la porte de la bibliothèque d'une main décidée, la tête droite au point d'en paraître roide, mais en vain : la bibliothèque était tout aussi vide que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée.

Plus lasse qu'elle ne l'aurait crut, elle se laissa tomber sur son banc et prit un journal au hasard. Il devait dater de leur deuxième année, au moment où la Chambre des Secrets avait était ouverte et où Colin s'était fait attaqué. Il y avait un entrefilet du Ministère exhortant les parents à laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard, mais Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec l'affaire qui la préoccupait : tout le monde savait que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde en ces temps troublés, et aucun parent doué de raison n'aurait pensé à retirer son enfant de l'école. D'ailleurs, la présence des jeunes étrangers prouvait bien que l'aura de Dumbledore était plus attrayante que jamais.

De guerre lasse, la préfète-en-chef sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir remis les journaux en place. La censure officieuse que le ministère exerçait sur la Gazette du Sorcier ne l'aidait guère dans son travail. Quand à regarder dans le Chicaneur, elle n'y pensait même pas ! Il n'y avait peut-être aucun contrôle officiel ou officieux, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire paraître un article sur Harry que ce torchon était remonté dans son estime.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour Griffondor pour voir ses amis avant le repas, elle tomba littéralement sur le professeur McGonagall au détour d'un couloir. Alors que la vieille femme l'aidait à se relever, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur hantée dans les yeux bruns. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait quitté le terrain.

« Professeur ? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Mais bien sûr Hermione. En revanche je ne vous promets pas de vous répondre… Vous comprenez pourquoi. »

« Oui, professeur. Je… J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas assisté au match de Quidditch. Pas plus qu'aucun autre professeur, d'ailleurs… »

« Hum, vraiment… »

« Et… Et je voulais savoir s'il y avait une raison à cela. »

« Je vois. Vous avez un sens de l'observation surprenant, miss Granger. Je vais vous répondre, mais suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Les murs ont des oreilles, depuis quelques temps… »

La préfète-en-chef hocha la tête et obtempéra. En effet, si on ne pouvait pas diviser la totalité des habitants du château entre partisans des Mangemorts et partisans de l'Ordre, loin de là, certaines précautions élémentaires s'avéraient nécessaire dès qu'on abordait des sujets délicats. Dans un excès de paranoïa, le professeur de Métamorphose poussa le lourd verrou qui gardait son sanctuaire et jeta un sort d'insonorisation, qui étouffa immédiatement les chants de victoires Serpentards qui s'élevaient du couloir.

« Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais auparavant, je veux que vous me promettiez de garder le secret : seul votre partenaire doit pouvoir être au courant. J'ai confiance en vous, vous avez déjà prouvé par le passé que vous étiez capable de tenir votre langue même s'agissant de messieurs Potter et Weasley. »

« Je vous le promets… »

« Bien. Sachez dans ce cas qu'une autre école a été attaquée au Mozambique. Dans les mêmes circonstances, avec le même bilan épouvantable. Seulement, le directeur n'a pas eut la même « chance » que monsieur Hei Lin… On vient de découvrir le massacre, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été perpétué à quelques heures d'intervalle avec l'autre. »

« Oh, Morgane… »

« Nous voulons éviter toute vague de panique parmi les élèves, miss Granger, mai j'ai bien peur que la crise n'ait jamais été aussi grave : si ces attaques sont ébruitées, les enfants seront retirés de nos écoles et d'autant plus difficiles à protéger. D'un autre côté, si nous nous taisons, nous ne pouvons nier le fait que nous puissions être les cibles une prochaine fois. »

« Le directeur de Phang Muic m'a dit que c'était des européens qui avaient attaqué l'école : il est possible que tous les Mangemorts ne soient pas au courant de ce qui se passe… »

« C'est probable. Néanmoins, notre opposant a sans doute endoctriné ses fidèles au point de diriger parfaitement leurs réactions. Nous sommes en guerre, et pourtant nous ne pouvons guère nous défendre. Faites attention, à vous, à vos proches… A vos parents surtout. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Bien. Allez manger, maintenant, vous avez besoin de forces. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et sortit d'un pas mécanique. Ils étaient piégés, et il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. En rejoignant la Grande Salle, elle croisa Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Discrètement, elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre derrière la statue, et il lui obéit sans problème, à sa grande surprise. Il avait prit une douche avant d'aller manger, et ses cheveux blonds gouttaient encore sur sa robe de sorcier, formant une tache plus sombre sur ses épaules.

« Hé ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait, tout à l'heure ? Avoue que même saint Potty n'aurait pas mieux fait ! »

« Désolée… Draco, je n'étais pas là à ce moment là. »

« Oh… ». Il avait l'air à la fois blessé et désappointé, ce qui manqua de faire rire Hermione tout haut. Que les hommes pouvaient être gamins, dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch !

« Non. Mais je te promets de te regarder lors du prochain match… Mais avant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose : une autre école a été attaquée par les mangemorts presque en même temps que Phang Muic. Il n'y aucun survivant. »

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, Hermione lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son exclamation.

« Chut ! Plus bas… Personne ne doit être au courant, d'accord ? Personne ! »

« OK, OK, c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Et qu'est ce que le vieux sénile compte faire ? », reprit-il un peu bougon.

« Ce n'est pas un vieux sénile. », expliqua t-elle d'une voix lente et didactique, « c'est le directeur de l'école et tu lui dois du respect. Il ne veut pas de mouvement de panique, donc il faut étouffer l'affaire : il n'y a que nous deux qui sommes au courant. »

« Quel honneur… Et il n'a pas peur que j'aille tout raconter à mon père ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard aigu comme pour jauger son adversaire, cherchant à savoir s'il bluffait ou s'il disait la vérité.

« A quoi cela t'avancerait il ? Ton père est un Mangemort lui-même, et il doit être au courant. Tu vas quitter l'école ? »

Il lui renvoya longuement son regard avant de répondre d'une voix aussi calme que s'ils étaient en train de discuter le menu du jour :

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si je vais recevoir la marque à mon tour… Bien sûr, c'est ce que veut mon père, et cela correspond assez bien à mes idéaux. En outre, cela devrait m'ouvrir de bonnes perspectives de carrière pour les années à venir, mais d'un autre côté le Seigneur des ténèbres a déjà failli par le passé et cela a coûté très cher aux Malefoy en terme d'œuvres de bienfaisance pour reprendre une place dans la société. Je ne veux pas tomber dans les mêmes pièges… »

Hermione le regarda d'un air interloqué.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? A moi ? »

« Je ne t'apprends rien que tu ne sais déjà, et tu n'as aucune influence sur moi. Alors pourquoi ne pas te le dire ? Tu vas courir le répéter à papy Dumby, qui n'en sera pas beaucoup plus avancé », répondit-il en éclatant d'un rire franc.

« _Dumbledore _! »,répliqua t'elle, offusquée.

« Dumbledore, peu importe, tu as compris de qui il s'agit, c'est l'essentiel, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il a prévu pour combattre les grands vilains sorciers ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant, comme à son habitude quand elle avait quelque chose de difficile ou d'embarrassant à annoncer, de répondre si vite qu'elle semblait avaler les trois quarts des mots :

« Il va y avoir une alliance avec les moldus et nous y sommes invités le 21 décembre prochain. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle cru qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait tant son regard était vide d'expression. Mais alors qu'elle craignait d'avoir à répéter, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur tandis que le Serpentard avait baissé son visage vers le sien de sorte qu'ils se retrouvaient à la même hauteur, se regardant fixement, les yeux d'argent dans les yeux d'or.

« Tu ne mens pas. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. « Tu ne mens pas, et ton Dumbledore va avoir de gros problèmes… J'ai toujours su qu'il était timbré, mais là, il vient de signer son aller sans retour pour Ste Mangouste, département des maladies psychologiques incurables… »

Elle se débattit faiblement, mais il la maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

« Draco », le supplia t'elle d'une petite voix, « Draco, tu me fais mal ! »

Contre toute attente, il la lâcha. « On en reparlera ce soir. », lui glissa t-il avant de gagner la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione quittait à son tour l'asile de la statue en frottant ses poignets endoloris. Elle se glissa aux côtés de Ginny, qui riait doucement en dévorant un Harry à la mine réjouie des yeux. Il est vrai que le Survivant faisait plaisir à voir : alors qu'il décortiquait chacun des éléments du match qui venait d'avoir lieu, la préfète-en-chef sentait qu'il était vraiment dans son élément, oubliant tout le reste, les morts, les psychopathes surpuissants qui en voulaient à sa vie et tout les malheurs de l'humanité, sorciers et moldus confondus, qu'il semblait parfois porter sur ses épaules.

« Harry, j'aimerai bien que tu me montres une dernière fois le piqué de Camerliez, je voudrai voir si on pourrait l'adapter à la tactique des poursuiveurs… », demanda la jolie rousse en glissant un regard complice à Hermione qui cacha un sourire derrière une grosse bouchée de tarte au potiron.

« Mais bien sûr ! », répondit avec enthousiasme Harry, toujours prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup lorsque celui-ci se dissimulait dans les grands yeux bleus d'une Ginny passionnée par le Quidditch et qui cherchait à améliorer les performances de l'équipe.

« Je viens aussi, je crois que… », commença Ron.

Désespérés, les yeux bleus de Ginny firent un revirement rapide vers Hermione en l'appelant silencieusement au secours.

« Non, Ron, si ça ne dérange pas, j'ai besoin de ton aide cet après-midi », improvisa la brunette, « tu es le plus avancé d'entre nous avec ton élément, et j'aimerai tenter une expérience, voire ce que je peux faire sur la terre avec ton aide… »

Le grand jeune homme commença avec une moue légèrement enfantine, mais, touché par le compliment, fini par accepter.

**Bon, et bien voilà… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, un peu décousu, mais on en avait besoin. J'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience, et gros bisous à tous.**

**Autre chose : les updates auront lieu le vendredi ou le samedi, puisque j'ai maintenant trop de travail le jeudi à cause de mes changements d'horaires. **


	11. Après midi de tempête

_La tempête_

**Ca y est, lol, moi aussi j'ai fait mon blog comme tous les autres ! Le lien est sur mon profil, si ça vous intéresse d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Sinon, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre soit super pour compenser avec l'autre… Désolée s'il ne répond pas à vos attentes.**

**Disclaimer : toujours rien de changé : rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne rien d'autre que vous reviews qui me font toujours un plaisir immense… **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ankh An-Ki : **Merci beaucoup ! Ton pseudo est superbe, c'est bien du celte, non ? Bisous, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant !

**Jane Scrout : **Oui, je sais, j'essaye de me rattraper dans ce chapitre que j'aime un peu plus que le précédent, écrit à l'arrache et n'importe comment. Et voilà la suite, donc… Gros bisous !

**Lolaboop :** Coucou ! J'ai été voir ta fic, et je trouve ça plutôt dommage que tu l'ais abandonnée pour le moment (ça fait deux mois qu'il n'y a pas eu d'update, donc j'ai supposé que…). En tout cas tu es la grande gagnante du jour : oui, il y a bien un rapport entre Sirius et Orion. Lol ! Ca me paraissait très évident quand je l'ai écrit, et encore plus quand j'ai mis la scène dont tu parles, mais apparemment tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquée… Et loin de moi l'idée d'empêcher mes lecteurs de poser des questions ! Juste une petite précision : Orion n'est pas une étoile, mais une constellation dont Sirius est la plus brillante… Ecrit comme ça, c'est encore plus évident ! Gros bisous !

**Mily Black : **C'est gentil de me dire ça, mais je n'en demeure pas moins pas du tout satisfaite du chapitre précédent. Quand à la « vrai » réaction d'Orion, elle a lieu dans ce chapitre-ci, d'où le fait qu'elle t'ait paru un peu rapide. Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Bloodymelou : **Lol ! Ce n'est pas si grave puisque ce mal est à présent réparé, on dirait… J'espère te revoir aussi souvent que dans mon autre fic, et à bientôt, sur MSN ou dans les reviews ! Gros bisous !

**Pascale1980 : **Et bien, ça va être long d'attendre la suite de ton histoire (deux mois ? Arg ! rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons…) mais comme de toute façon je vois mal comment on pourrait faire autrement, je vais prendre mon mal en patience. En tout cas j'espère que ton stage se passera bien, même s'il n'y a pas Internet, et je te souhaite bonne chance. En attendant avec impatience ton retour… Gros bisous !

**Plume :** ffnet semble avoir pris la mauvaise idée de buguer souvent ces derniers temps ! Et ma fic va encore prendre du retard, je le sens… Enfin bon bref ! Orion explose dans ce chapitre, et c'est bien Dray qui va en faire les frais, le pauvre… Lol ! Sinon ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes mon Ron, c'est un des personnages que j'aime bien alors si je ne l'écorche pas trop dans ma fic, tant mieux. Gros bisous !

**Socute :** Coucou toi ! Je sais que c'est pas toujours facile les fics quand ça en arrive au point où on voulait en arriver depuis le début, mais c'est dommage quand même. Pour ce qui est de ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas : en fait, le problème c'est plutôt que j'ai trop d'idées et qu'il va falloir plusieurs fics avant d'en épuiser seulement la moitié… Gros bisous !

**11ème chapitre qui va essayer de compenser un peu le désastre précédent…**

Hermione s'affala sur le rocher le plus proche, épuisée. Sa chemisette lui collait à la peau comme en plein mois de juillet, et pourtant, la température devait avoisiner les 0° tout au plus. Ce début de novembre était particulièrement froid, comme si les éléments eux-mêmes cherchaient un peu de répit dans l'engourdissement avant la tempête. Sa respiration était tout aussi rapide que celle de Ron qui venait d'essuyer son front mouillé de sueur du revers de sa main avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, tâchant simplement de retrouver leur souffle, tandis que la terre autours d'eux vibrait encore du combat psychique qu'ils venaient de mener. Si l'on y réfléchissait un tant soit peu, il n'y avait en fin de compte pas grande différence entre un combat physique et mental : en tout cas, ils en étaient ressortis tout aussi crevés.

Tout était parti d'une idée d'Hermione, comme d'habitude : elle avait voulu tester les limites de son emprise sur les éléments, en l'occurrence sur la terre. Elle et Ron s'étaient donc affrontés, chacun tentant d'aspirer la force brute que couvaient le sol, les arbres, et les rochers qui les entouraient ; et cela avait fini en une sorte de mini tremblement de terre lorsque la jeune fille, vacillante, avait fini par abandonner. En relâchant toute la tension qui les habitait l'instant d'avant tout d'un coup, les deux Griffondors avaient fait tremblé l'ensemble de la forêt. Même ceux du château devaient avoir ressenti quelque chose.

« On s'est plutôt pas mal débrouillé, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Ron d'une voix enjouée.

Hermione se laissa aller en arrière de façon à se retrouver étendue sur son rocher, la gorge offerte au vent froid comme une victime prête à être sacrifiée sur l'autel d'une divinité sanguinaire. Mais cette position étant bizarrement confortable pour son corps courbaturé par la fatigue et la tension. Elle sourit doucement en plaquant une de ses joues brûlante contre la matière glaciale avant de répondre, songeuse :

« Oui… Je suis d'accord. Je me demande si j'arriverai à te battre à ce jeu là, un jour… »

« Je ne sais pas. Après tout, la terre est mon élément, non ? Alors c'est assez normal que je puisse la contrôler mieux que toi ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, les yeux levés vers le ciel sans nuage. Il faisait encore clair, mais le bleu avait pris cette couleur caractéristique annonciatrice de tempête.

« On ferait bien de rentrer, je meurs d'envie de prendre une bonne douche et Ginny doit avoir fini avec Harry, maintenant… »

« Ginny quoi ? » s'exclama le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux. C'est à ce moment-là, mais un peu tard, que la jeune fille prit conscience de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Rapidement, elle examina en esprit les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour une nouvelle bataille contre Ron…

« Elle s'intéresse à Harry… De très près, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Les sourcils roux étaient à présent si froncés qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus qu'un sur le front blanc du garçon.

« Et bien, _il_ n'a pas intérêt à l'approcher de trop près, s'il tient à conserver mon amitié ! »

« Oh, arrête ça, Ron, tu es ravi que Ginny et Harry… Enfin, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Harry est ton meilleur ami… »

« Et Ginny est ma _petite sœur _! Je croyais qu'elle s'était calmée après que Seamus l'ait laissée tomber pour Lavande.»

« Oh, laisse-la vivre, enfin… Elle est plus âgée que Harry quand il est sortit avec Cho Chang. C'était il y a un an, c'est une grande fille, tu sais. Et puis elle pourrait tomber plus mal, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Hum. Vu sous cet angle là… Oui. Mais n'empêche que ça ne me plaît qu'à moitié…»

« C'est déjà une moitié de gagner. Viens Ron, je commence à avoir froid, maintenant. », répliqua Hermione en se redressant, le corps un peu engourdi.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin du château en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione sourit en inspirant à pleins poumons l'air glacé aux odeurs de résine et de terre remuée par leurs expériences… La pauvre clairière ressemblait à présent à un véritable champs de bataille après que les cinq élèves s'y soient entraînés presque quotidiennement deux mois durant ; et plus jamais elle ne serait le havre de paix qu'elle avait été, mais cela n'inquiétait guère la rouge et or. En revanche, il n'en allait pas de même avec la perspective de sa soirée en tête à tête avec Draco…

Les deux amis se séparèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui gardait la tour des Griffondors après que la préfète eut promis à Ron de passer la soirée avec eux. Les muscles douloureux, elle grimpa jusqu'à ses quartiers et se glissa derrière la statue de la nymphe. Draco était là, ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait, affalé sur le canapé comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils utilisaient la salle commune, ses livres de cours étalés autours de lui. Il leva la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui :

« Laisse moi prendre un bain d'abord, et je te promets de te dire tout ce que tu veux après. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils puis finit par dire d'une voix prudente :

« Bien, comme tu veux. Mais fais vite… Je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à déballer, si je ne m'abuse… »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air vague, tremblant d'avance intérieurement même si son visage lisse n'en laissait rien paraître… Mais la fatigue et le froid devaient y être pour beaucoup, car lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans un peignoir confortable une demi-heure plus tard, détendue et réchauffée, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Hermione prit une grande inspiration en passant le seuil de la porte, puis vint s'asseoir en face de son alter ego. Celui-ci s'était assis d'une façon un peu plus protocolaire et l'observait de ses grands yeux gris qui semblaient ne jamais ciller au-dessus de ses longs doigts croisés sous son menton à fossette. Déjà, elle sentait son cœur accélérer légèrement tandis que pesait sur elle son regard implacable. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle lissa son peignoir sur ses genoux puis attendit l'interrogatoire qui ne manquerait de venir…

« Bien », commença t'il d'une voix calme qui détachait chaque syllabe comme s'il avait voulu que chacune de ses paroles s'imprime dans la mémoire de la jeune fille aussi profondément que si elles avaient été marquées au fer rouge, « je veux que tu me dises tout ce que notre bien-aimé directeur t'a raconté. Ses raisons, la façon dont il compte exécuter ce plan débile… Tout ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots qui semblaient la fuir. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, du moins le peu que Dumbledore lui avait laissé entendre mais les expressions nécessaires s'échappaient sur le bout de sa langue comme les flocons de neige qu'elle essayait de gober, enfant, dans le jardin de ses parents… Machinalement, elle se servit une tasse de thé et laissa son esprit se perdre dans les méandres des volutes bleutés de la fumée.

« Il ne m'en a pas dit grand chose, simplement ce dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il va y avoir un rapprochement avec les moldus, nos deux mondes ne feront plus qu'un de nouveau. Pour officialiser la réunion, il y aura une grande réception le 21 décembre où nous sommes tous les deux conviés en tant que représentant des élèves de Poudlard », finit-elle par dire.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux d'or se renversa dans son canapé, ses yeux en amande ne quittant pas le joli visage de sa compagne qui gardait les siens obstinément baissés. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau après quelques instants de silence, il semblait plus ouvert à une véritable conversation.

« Et qu'est-ce que ces… moldus, sans pouvoir magiques, sans aucun intérêt ni conscience de la situation pourraient faire pour aider le grand Dumbledore ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien au hasard, je ne m'inquiète absolument pas pour lui. Peut-être qu'il s'intéresse à leur technologie ? »

« Leurs pistolets, leurs fusils, ces trucs-là ? Je doute qu'ils soient très efficaces contre des sorciers qui peuvent les réduire en cendre sur un mot, ma belle… »

Hermione fit la moue, à court d'arguments en dépit de la certitude qu'elle avait qu'une alliance entre sorciers et moldus ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Contre la fenêtre à vitraux, une branche vint frapper avec violence tandis que les flammes dans la cheminée se tordaient dans une danse torturée et sensuelle. Les sifflements du vent qui s'infiltrait à travers toutes les ouvertures avaient quelque chose d'extrêmement inquiétant dans le silence, et le ciel aussi noir qu'en pleine nuit ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'impression de malaise ambiant. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se recroquevilla au fond de son fauteuil, observant du coin de l'œil le manège de son colocataire.

Les gestes familiers du jeune homme, cette façon qu'il avait de s'étendre sur le canapé de tout son long comme un jeune félin, de jouer avec sa cigarette qu'il tirait d'un étui d'argent frappé à ses armes, tout cela était plutôt rassurant. La Griffondor n'avait pas la moindre envie de rejoindre la solitude de sa chambre. A vrai dire, elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, comme si le choc de tous les éléments dans la tempête qui grandissait, le vent qui soufflait en rafales furieuses, se heurtant sans pitié aux murailles de pierre, l'eau qui s'abattait sur les carreaux, et les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel, tous faisaient rage dans sa tête. Elle se sentait nerveuse, fébrile…

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, elle n'y tint plus. Se levant brusquement, elle commença à faire les cent pas dans toute la pièce, passant et repassant devant Draco qui la considérait d'un air curieux sans faire un geste pour l'arrêter, même si elle commençait à lui donner le tournis à s'agiter ainsi. Lui-même se sentait fiévreux, et il se doutait bien qu'éparpillés dans le reste du château, Potter, Weasley, et le petit copain d'Hermione devait ressentir la même chose. Mécaniquement, il se redressa sans cesser de la dévisager. Ses yeux agrandis dans son petit visage brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel au point d'en devenir inquiétants, d'autant plus qu'une lueur de folie semblait y valser par instant. Ou n'était-ce qu'une banale illusion d'optique ?

« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda t'il enfin d'une voix où se mêlaient la prudence et la curiosité.

« J'en sais rien… »,gémit-elle, bien trop déstabilisée et énervée pour tenir les barrières qu'elle avait érigée pendant toutes ces années, en baissant ses yeux tourmentés vers lui.

Draco sentit malgré lui la piqûre de l'inquiétude l'atteindre. Où était donc passée la préfète-en-chef calme et raisonnable, dont le sang froid avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant parfois tant elle se dominait dans toutes les situations ? Se levant, il l'agrippa aux épaules et la secoua légèrement. Rien d'autre ne lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment pour la calmer, mais cela ne sembla cependant qu'aggraver son cas. La jeune fille se raccrocha à lui, se serrant contre son corps, vibrante comme la corde d'un arc bandé pour tirer, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucune douceur, et c'est sans doute ce qui poussa le Serpentard à refermer ses bras autours d'elle sans gêne. A son tour, il la pressa contre son torse, tandis qu'elle pressait son front contre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, comme si leurs deux corps ne devaient plus faire qu'un et sa nervosité l'envahi telle la vague submergeant un nageur imprudent.

Entre les craquements de l'orage, le battement de tambour des gouttes de pluie s'abattant en déluge sur les fenêtres, et leurs respirations, sifflantes et oppressées et trop rapides, ils n'entendirent pas la porte claquer. Mais même s'ils l'avaient entendue, ils n'auraient sans doute pas bougé pour autant… Seule cette voix bien connue, bouillante de rage contenue, pouvait interrompre leur folle étreinte.

« Hermione ! Espèce de… »

Tremblante, les joues rougies, elle se détacha à regret de son compagnon.

« Orion, comment es-tu entré ? »

« Je suis sorti avec toi pendant plus d'un mois, figure toi que j'ai fini par le retenir, le mot de passe. J'ai peut-être été aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu ce que tu foutais derrière cette porte, mais… »

« Calme toi, Duchâteau ! Il ne s'est rien passé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! », intervint Draco.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que je devais croire ? J'avoue que votre position ne laissait pas grande place au doute… Et ça durait depuis combien de temps ce petit manège ?»

Le Serdaigle s'était rapproché des deux jeunes gens et avait pris Hermione par les poignets. Cependant, c'était le préfet qu'il menaçait d'un regard noir. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre faiblement, mais son agresseur ne fit que raffermir sa prise, la meurtrissant encore plus dans sa fureur. La tempête semblait l'affecter, lui aussi, accroissant d'autant la tension de la pièce. La Griffondor tenta de se ressaisir : jamais ils n'arriveraient à se sortir de cette situation aussi embarrassante qu'inextricables s'ils se laissaient submerger par leurs émotions décuplées.

« Lâche moi, Orion », dit-elle d'une voix calme qui tentait de masquer son agitation, « il ne s'est _jamais_ rien passé entre Draco et moi. C'est juste que j'avais peur. A cause de la tempête. Et que venais-tu faire ici ? »

Son ancien petit ami lui jeta un regard méfiant, toute trace de douceur enfuie de ses yeux sombres. Cependant, il desserra ses mains, un peu honteux des marques rougeâtres, virant au bleu, qu'elles laissaient sur les poignets de la préfète-en-chef.

« Je voulais parler avec toi… De tout à l'heure. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, nerveux… Et puis là, je t'ai vue dans se bras, et c'est comme si quelque chose en moi s'était cassé, tout est devenu noir devant mes yeux… Et j'ai explosé… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix, au début tremblante de rage contenue, s'était peu à peu apaisée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air un peu perdu avant de regarder les deux autres protagonistes comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. A l'extérieur de la tour, la tempête semblait commencer à s'essouffler un peu.

« Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ? Vous aviez l'air tellement proches, tous les deux… », balbutia le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

« Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Absolument _rien_ », répondit Hermione en appuyant sur le dernier mot comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

« Je t'en donne ma parole de Malefoy… », l'appuya Draco d'une voix grave.

Orion hocha la tête, pas franchement convaincu mais sans autre choix que de les croire sur parole.

« D'accord. Mais je te jure que si je découvre quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qui te contredise, je te tue », dit-il d'une voix atrocement flegmatique comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

« Sont-ce des menaces, Duchâteau ? », murmura le Serpentard qui avait retrouvé son sourire blessant.

Le garçon, qui avait commencé à sortir de la pièce, se retourna brusquement et foudroya le blond du regard.

« Pas si tu n'as rien à te reprocher… », répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher », finit le préfet tandis que la porte se refermait sur les talons du Serdaigle.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, vidée de toute énergie comme si la tempête avait épuisé en elle toute forme de vitalité. Son colocataire, guère en meilleur état, lui adressa une piètre tentative de sourire avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face d'elle.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais cassé… »

« J'aurais dû ? », demanda t'elle d'une voix faible tandis qu'elle posait son front sur l'accoudoir de velours.

« Bof… Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu ne me racontes pas ta vie, toi non plus. »

« Elle n'a rien de bien intéressant, tu sais… Ma vie contre la tienne, ça te dit ? »

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui : « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bon, très bien… », poursuivit Draco sans la regarder, « mais tu ne m'interromps pas, alors. Pas de questions, ni rien. »

« Promis. Pareil de ton côté quand je te raconterai la mienne. »

« Ca marche… Je suis né au Manoir Malefoy parce que c'est la tradition. Mon père n'a pas voulu que je naisse à Ste Mangouste, avec la racaille. C'est ma mère qui m'a élevé au début, jusqu'à mes cinq ans. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'autre enfant après moi, donc elle faisait mes quatre cent volontés… Et puis mon père m'a prit en charge. Au début, c'était assez difficile après les gâteries de ma mère. Il est strict, parfois dur, mais il est juste. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de faire une moue incrédule, mais la réprima sous le regard durci des yeux gris de l'orateur. Fascinée, elle écoutait cette histoire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour… La lumière baissait doucement derrière la mosaïque des vitraux, mais la rouge et or se laissait bercer par cette voix grave, bien rythmée et un peu nostalgique, mélodieuse sans en avoir conscience.

« Il m'emmenait partout avec lui, chez les ministres, les ambassadeurs. D'abord, ils on protesté, d'autant plus que la famille venait juste d'être rétablie. Ils n'acceptaient pas qu'un gamin de huit ans traîne dans leurs pattes quand ils parlaient de leurs affaires plus ou moins claires, mais ils ont fini par s'y faire petit à petit. Et moi, j'appréciais de plus en plus. J'ai eu pas mal de précepteurs aussi, les meilleurs. J'ai pris des cours d'équitation, de piano, de Quidditch, de maintien, de danse… Mon père m'enseignait lui-même la magie. La noire, la blanche… Tout ce qui fait une bonne éducation je suppose. Et puis je suis rentré à Poudlard, tu connais la suite. Mais cette période où je ne vivais qu'avec mon père me manque, parfois… J'ai compris très tôt que je n'existais pas en tant que moi-même, mais en tant qu'héritier Malefoy. C'est beaucoup de pression, sans doute, mais on en retire pas mal d'avantage. Si j'avais eu le choix, je crois que je n'aurai pas voulu vivre autrement. »

Draco s'arrêta, laissant le silence s'installer dans la grande pièce confortable plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par le feu qui mourrait doucement lui aussi.

« Et toi ? », dit-il simplement au bout de quelques minutes ;

« Moi ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'exceptionnel dans ma vie. Mes parents sont des Moldus, mais la sœur de ma mère était une sorcière elle aussi. Elle a été à Poudlard, mais elle a abandonné la magie après son mariage avec un moldu. J'ai été à l'école de mon quartier, ma meilleure amie habitait le pavillon en face du nôtre. Elle a été tuée par des Mangemorts, l'an passé avec toute sa famille. Comme mes parents n'étaient pas souvent à la maison à cause de leur travail, j'allais chez eux tous les soirs. Je suis fille unique, mais grâce à eux, je ne me suis jamais sentie seule. Ils étaient si nombreux… Mais je suis la seule encore vivante pour me souvenir. Ils n'ont jamais rien su de moi, de la magie. Je ne leur ai rien dit, j'avais peur qu'ils m'excluent de leur vie. Et aujourd'hui, je le regrette… »

Elle essuya d'une main absente les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à l'évocation du souvenir de Lia. Draco se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise, comme si les crimes de ses pairs étaient également de son ressort.

« Toutes mes condoléances… », murmura t'il.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'est-ce pas ? Et ils sont loin d'être les seules victimes des amis de ton père, Draco. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tuer des enfants, des familles ? », dit elle doucement d'une voix implorante.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas pris ma décision à ce sujet ! » se rebiffa t'il soudain, se relevant.

Elle détourna la tête, cachant son désespoir. Auparavant, la perspective que le jeune homme puisse devenir l'un des tueurs encagoulés qui hantaient ses rêves n'éveillait en elle que le regret de devoir affronter un ennemi de plus le jour venu. Aujourd'hui, elle s'effrayait à la seule idée qu'il puisse y penser… Il était devenu en quelque sorte son affaire personnelle, celui qu'elle devait tirer de la ornière bien malgré lui. Mais chaque chose en son temps…

« Je sais… Désolée. », s'excusa t'elle.

Il accepta son acte de contrition d'un hochement de tête puis lui sourit imperceptiblement. « Allons manger, maintenant. »

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la Grande Salle avec un regard complice, indifférents au regard incrédule que leur lancèrent deux deuxième année de Serdaigle qui passaient par là au même moment. Hermione sourit par anticipation en rejoignant la table des Griffondors. Le plafond magique avait pris une teinte doucement lumineuse, comme si l'après-midi de tempête n'avait été qu'un intermède onirique. Ainsi qu'elle s'y attendait, Ginny et Harry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés et se dévorant des yeux sous le regard rien moins qu'amène de Ron qui fronçait les sourcils avec une application risible.

« 'Soir tout le monde… »

« Oh, Hermione, il faut que je te parle ! » s'exclama Ginny, radieuse, en souriant à un Harry qui ne l'était guère moins.

« Hum… Je crois que j'ai compris. Je suis ravie pour vous deux, ça me fait tellement plaisir, Gin ! »

« Mouais… Tu ferais mieux de lui dire de se tenir correctement, Hermione », grommela Ron.

« Arrête, frérot, je ne fais rien de déplacé, que je sache ! Si encore j'étais assise sur ses genoux, ou si je l'embrassais devant les professeurs, là je comprendrais, mais là… », répliqua la jolie rousse.

« Tu ne ferais pas _ça _! », s'exclama son frère, ses yeux bleus écarquillés comme jamais.

« On parie ? », demanda la jeune fille d'un ton dangereux.

« Euh… Non, en fait non. Et puis de toute façon, Harry ne te laisserait pas faire… N'est-ce pas Harry ? », demanda le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, l'air incertain en suppliant des yeux son meilleur ami.

Mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, bien trop occupé à admirer sans relâche sa toute nouvelle petite amie…

«En fait, je crois que je pourrais me laisser convaincre, Ginny a des arguments autrement plus efficaces que les tiens, vieux… » fini par dire le Survivant.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur sur des tons bien différents sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire, et se contentait d'arborer un sourire démesuré. D'autant plus que Ron venait de manquer de s'étrangler avec sa tarte à la mélasse tandis que Ginny volait un baiser à Harry, indifférente aux commentaires réjouis du reste de la table.

« Pitié, Mione, arrête-les ! » finit par implorer un Ron à bout de nerf avant la fin du repas.

« Allons, Ron, ne t'inquiète pas… On finit à s'habituer à tout tu sais… », tenta t'elle de le réconforter, sans grand succès.

« Mais tu les aurais vu cet après-midi, j'ai cru que je devenais fou ! » continua t'il sur le même ton geignard.

Immédiatement, Hermione reprit son sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, cet après midi ? »

« Bof… », répondit Ron, un peu surpris de la réaction de son amie, « ils sont arrivés main dans la main, et ils sont montés dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils s'y sont enfermés ! Et les autres leur ont fait la fête… N'importe quoi ! »

« Et toi ? Comment te sentais tu ? »

Les oreilles et les joues du garçon prirent une belle couleur écarlate… « En fait, je n'ai pas eu une réaction très sensée… »

« Tu veux dire que tu es devenu totalement cinglé, oui ! » dit Dean qui venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« J'ai… J'ai tapé dans la porte, j'ai lancé tous les sorts que je connaissais… »

« Pauvre porte », rajouta Dean d'un ton sinistre, « qu'elle repose en paix… »

« Enfin, bref, ils ont fini par sortir, quoi. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres dans une parfaite imitation du professeur McGonagall devant un élève particulièrement nul, voire légèrement débile, qui ne comprenait toujours pas en septième année les subtilités de la métamorphose d'une aiguille à coudre en fil de fer…

« Et Harry ? »

« Il n'était pas très content. »

« Ce qui se comprend assez bien, d'ailleurs », conclut Dean, « mais la présence de Ginny semblait lui anesthésier un peu le cerveau… Et au bout d'un moment, Ron a fini par en avoir marre de s'acharner sur Harry, ce qui de toute manière était totalement inutile puisque notre Survivant national avait les lèvres scotchées à celles de sa sœur, et il a abandonné. Et il est allé bouder dans un coin… »

« Merci beaucoup, Dean. » dit Ron d'une voix un peu aigre.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air docte, puis se plongea dans ses réflexions jusqu'à la fin du dîner, pendant que le rouquin pignochait dans sa crème à la vanille en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ginny qui avait décidé de donner la becquée à Harry qui était loin de s'en plaindre. Effectivement, la présence de la jolie rouquine semblait réduire le fier Griffondor à l'état de légume heureux. La préfète espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un contrecoup qui finirait par passer…

Elle remonta vers sa chambre un peu inquiète, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Draco qui était, ô miracle, assis correctement sur une chaise.

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? » demanda le beau blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suppose… », avoua Hermione un peu gênée, « je voulais te demander quelque chose. En fait, je n'ai pas très envie de faire ma tournée seule, ce soir… Je n'aime pas beaucoup traîner seule dans les couloirs, en ce moment. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi, cette fois-ci ? S'il te plaît ? »

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, il ne fait que 10 pages, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre vendredi mais je ne vous promet rien car je ne suis pas là ce week-end. Bisous à tous, et surtout, comme d'habitude, l'auteur vous suplie de lui accorder dans votre immense mansuétude et grandeur de coeur une petite review...**


	12. Emotions partagées

_Emotions partagées_

**Vous allez avoir droit à un beau chapitre à l'eau de rose, un chapitre totalement inutile ou presque par ailleurs… Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie d'en écrire un, n'est ce pas là une superbe raison ? Désolée pour tout ce retard (il va encore en avoir, je le crains…) mais mes obligations scolaires ne me laissent vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment même si j'essaye de faire de mon mieux (vous comprendrez si vous allez sur mon blog, c'est trop long de tout raconter ici).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jane Scrout : **J'aime bien frustrer les gens moi (c'est marrant les reviews qu'on reçoit après, lol !), et puis ça permet de redémarrer plus facilement ! Pour ce qui est de la tempête, oui, il va y en avoir un peu plus, peut-être pas dans ce chapitre mais assez rapidement. Bisous !

**Ankh An-Ki : **Moi aussi, j'adore tout ce qui se rapporte au celtisme d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie des éléments que j'utilise dans ma fic viennent de là, en passant ! Gros bisous !

**LaskaMalefoy : **Merci beaucoup, Miss ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire plus de fautes ou mes revieweurs vont me faire ma fête… Il va donc falloir faire sans ! En attendant, bon courage pour la suite de ta fic : tu t'es beaucoup améliorée depuis le premier chapitre... Gros Bisous !

**Elaviel : **Whoua ! Trop reviews rien que pour moi ! Chouette alors ! Non, Hermione ne va pas se jeter tout de suite sur Draco (si en fait, elle lui demande de l'accompagner pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus dans un coin sombre et lui faire l'amour sauvagement après l'avoir attaché avec des menottes dans la salle sur demande lol… Tellement Hermione comme comportement !) Mais ça avance un peu dans ce chapitre…Bisous !

**Lolaboop : **Qui t'a dit que Orion était le fils de Sirius ? J'ai dis qu'il y avait un rapport entre eux, mais pas forcément un lien père/fils ! Et si Remus ne lui dit pas tout, c'est qu'il a certainement ses raisons. Remus sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire… Je ne vais pas te dire ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre : il est là pour ça. J'étais très contente que tu te sois mise au second chapitre de ta fic, j'ai laissé une review d'ailleurs il me semble ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Farfalina : **Chouette ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments… Pour ce qui est de Draco et d'Hermione, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais ils sont de plus en plus proches. Laisse leur un peu de temps… Désolée si tu n'aimes pas tellement le couple Harry/Ginny, personnellement je l'apprécie assez, mais si ça peut te rassurer, il est assez secondaire dans ma fic. En espérant te revoir bientôt… Gros bisous !

**Tatacia : **En voilà une courageuse, surtout que ma fic doit avoir largement dépassé le cap des 100 pages maintenant ! En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir que mon histoire t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous !

**Ewilan59 : **C'est vraiment trop gentil à toi… Si tu m'obliges à mettre la suite, alors je n'ai pas le choix, lol ! Gros bisous !

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione : **Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que l'évolution des choses continuera à te plaire tout autant. Mais étant donné ton pseudo, je n'en doute pas, lol ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy : **Je suis drôlement contente de te revoir, toi ! Pour recevoir les chapitres au moment où ils sortent, je suppose que le plus pratique c'est les Authors Alert ou les Story Alert (j'ai vu que avait sorti ça, c'est plutôt une bonne idée d'ailleurs !). Quand à Draco, je suppose qu'il faut nous résigner à l'abandonner aux griffes d'Hermione… Snif ! En tout cas, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ! Gros bisous !

**Merci à toutes, vos reviews m'aident vraiment à tenir le coup en ce moment où je suis un peu à bout de nerf ! Chapitre 12, enfin…**

Si l'on en croyait ce qu'il se murmurait dans les couloirs sur elle, Hermione était une sorte de statue de glace, préférant la compagnie de vieux bouquins poussiéreux à celle de ses congénères humains et qui n'aimait rien tant que la solitude et le silence de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, on pouvait même dire que, pour une fois, ces rumeurs contenaient un fond de vérité. Hermione n'aimait définitivement pas errer sans but précis dans les couloirs en compagnie de filles gloussantes pour qui savoir si la couleur de leurs chaussures était bien assortie à celle de leur sac à main constituait le but ultime de la réflexion. Déjà, le seul sac qu'elle traînait avec elle était une sorte de vieille besace dont les coins baillaient largement, laissant dépasser de vieux grimoires couvoirs de signes bizarres. Ensuite, le gloussement féminin typique ne faisait vraisemblablement pas parti des dons que lui avait accordé la nature.

D'un autre côté, la préfète-en-chef n'aimait pas tant que ça la solitude : elle aimait étudier, apprendre, se rassasier avidement de toutes les connaissances du monde ; et ce n'était pas une voie sur laquelle elle avait réussit à entraîner de nombreux amis ou simples connaissances. Si elle avait été passionnée par le Quidditch, les choses auraient certainement était plus simples, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Aussi, la jeune fille s'était elle résignée à vivre plus ou moins en recluse entre les rayons d'histoire de la magie médiévale, parce que c'était là où on avait le plus de lumière le soir, même en hiver.

Mais en réalité, elle se trouvait plutôt sociable : à peine montée dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard tout au commencement, elle avait saisi la première occasion qui c'était présentée à elle pour se faire de nouveaux amis, et c'était Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, qui la lui avait offerte. Le petit garçon à l'air perdu l'avait attendrie, et elle s'était sentie très mûre en dépit de ses onze ans. Aussi avait elle prit les opérations en main pour l'aider à retrouver le fugueur… La suite était connue. Elle avait tant souffert d'être rejetée par Harry et Ron, au début ! Et puis il avaient appris à se connaître, et elle avait finit par avoir du mal à se séparer d'eux.

Pourtant, ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef devaient s'effectuer seule, ou en compagnie du préfet-en-chef. Jusqu'à récemment, cette idée même était totalement inconcevable. Mais, depuis, bien des choses s'étaient passées, elle avait apprit à considérer le beau Serpentard qui partageait sa vie autrement que comme une sorte d'insecte nuisible qu'il s'agissait d'écraser virtuellement dès qu'il avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage, et le jeune homme semblait avoir plus ou moins suivi la même évolution de son coté.

Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus grave sur laquelle elle n'avait pas prise. Elle avait peur, horriblement peur. Ce genre de peur qui vous coupe le souffle et les jambes si vous tentez d'aller à son encontre. Seuls la présence de son homologue lui paraissait à même de combattre les noirs fantômes des Mangemorts qui semblaient se cacher dans tous les coins tandis qu'elle exécutait, solitaire, ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef. En tout cas, n'importe qui plutôt que de se retrouver seule une fois de plus…

Elle surveillait sans relâche le visage de son homologue, le cœur battant. Celui-ci la scrutait, sans ciller. Un sourire léger comme un courant d'air courrait sur ses lèvres, un peu moqueur et sarcastique. Il avait appuyé son menton sur le dos de sa main et semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

« Draco ? Tu veux bien ? », répéta t'elle, un peu gênée, en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

« Bon, d'accord… », finit-il par concéder avec une lueur victorieuse dans ses yeux aux reflets d'ardoise.

La préfète-en-chef réussit à lui accorder un sourire bancal, sentant d'hors et déjà qu'elle allait regretter sa décision. Mais elle savait également que, si elle avait eut la possibilité de rejouer toute la scène, elle aurait adopté exactement la même attitude.

« Alors allons-y ! », dit-elle avant qu'un silence trop gênant ne s'installe.

Comment réussissait-il, lui, à avoir l'air à l'aise dans toutes les situations ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais lui enviait cette capacité à un point assez phénoménal. Lui n'avait pas les pommettes qui s'embrasaient pour un rien, ni les yeux qui fuyaient pour un oui ou pour un non, et il avait encore moins cette fâcheuse tendance à s'enfuir dans sa chambre dès qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation un peu embarrassante. Etait ce parce qu'il n'avait aucune conscience du bien ou du mal ? Ou parce qu'il était bien au dessus de tout ça ? La jeune fille avait tendance à pencher plutôt pour la seconde opinion…

Elle attendit Draco qui allait chercher sa robe de sorcier, torturant de ses doigts fébriles le revers pourpre de sa manche. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de son antre, il arborait un petit sourire tordu qui impliquait bien des choses :

« J'ai eut une idée… Ca te dirait d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande avec moi après notre ronde ? », proposa t'il sur le ton de la conversation.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait fait avec Orion la dernière fois qu'elle était allée dans la Salle sur Demande. Le lieu privilégié des réunions de l'A.D. semblait être devenu l'endroit préféré des couples en al d'intimité, évinçant en cela la tour d'Astronomie qui avait détenu ce titre pendant des siècles… Malefoy ne pouvait ignorer cela ! D'autant plus que le regard dont il la couvait n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien d'innocent.

« Pour… Pourquoi faire ? », réussit-elle à balbutier en sentant son visage devenu aussi rouge que les rayures de sa cravate.

Le grand jeune homme prit tout son temps avant de répondre, ce même petit sourire moqueur collé sur les lèvres : « J'ai envie de jouer un peu de piano. Comme tu n'as plus de copain, donc plus d'obligations, je pensais que ça pourrait t'amuser. Pourquoi, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« RIEN ! Absolument rien… », asséna t'elle un peu trop vite.

« Oh, je vois… Et le rouge sur tes joues, c'est à cause du feu, n'est-ce pas ? », rétorqua t'il, moqueur.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! », finit-elle sur un ton outragé en tournant les talons pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Il ricana doucement avant de la rattraper sans difficultés. « Oh, te fâche pas, Her-mignonne ! », susurra t'il à son oreille.

« Je ne suis PAS fâchée », dit-elle d'un ton boudeur en pointant son petit menton d'un air décidé, sans tourner les yeux vers elle.

Il ne prit aucune précaution pour étouffer le nouvel éclat de rire qui fusait de sa gorge. Hermione poussa un long soupir, appréciant assez malgré elle ce petit échange de piques. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours eut quelqu'un avec qui se disputer. Le frère cadet de Lia d'abord, puis Ron. Et maintenant Draco… Ce dernier était encore plus tordu que les deux autres réunis, plus dangereux aussi, et par là même encore plus intéressant à combattre. Elle savait qu'en faisant ça, elle dansait sur une corde raide au-dessus d'un précipice sans fond, mais cela faisait parti de l'intérêt de la chose.

Elle l'attendit dans le couloir menant aux cachots des Serpentards, n'osant pousser l'effronterie jusqu'à pénétrer dans le domaine réservé de ses pires ennemis. Sans compter que le préfet aurait sans doute eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer sa présence. L'embryon de lien qui se tissait peu à peu entre eux était encore bien trop fragile pour le soumettre à une si rude épreuve. Lui-même adopta volontiers la même attitude lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tour des Griffondors.

Hermione franchit rapidement la porte de la Grande Salle, saluant aimablement la grosse dame en robe rose au passage. Ainsi qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, ni Harry ni Ginny n'étaient visibles. Seul Ron traînait une tête d'enterrement sur l'un des canapés recouverts de velours rouge. Son amie vint s'asseoir près de lui, un peu embarrassée tout de même par la situation : si elle savait que le plus jeune des fils Weasley aurait sans doute du mal à accepter la forme nouvelle des relations qu'entretenait son unique sœur avec son meilleur ami, elle ne s'était jamais doutée que cela prenne de telles proportions.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du rouquin et le secoua légèrement pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Allez, Ron, ce n'est pas si terrible, si ? »

« Si, ça l'est ! », répondit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, « Je n'ai rien contre Harry, mais sa relation avec Ginny la met en danger ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, hésitant à comprendre.

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Nous le côtoyons depuis des années, nous l'avons accompagné dans des situations bien pires alors que nous étions plus jeunes que ta sœur… Tu ne lui as pas retiré ton amitié pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules : « Non, bien sûr que non, voyons ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil, Mione, Gin est ma _petite_ sœur ! C'est donc à moi de la protéger, d'autant plus que je suis le seul frère qui lui reste à Poudlard… »

« Oh, arrête ça ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras, « Gin est largement capable de se défendre par elle-même des vicissitudes de l'existence, crois-moi ! »

« Non, non, je refuse de croire ça ! », la coupa Ron en ajoutant avec emphase : « Ginny est une jeune fille naïve, fragile… Je ne peux pas permettre qu'un homme quel qu'il soit la fasse souffrir… »

« Il est vrai que Harry est un véritable bourreau des cœurs ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ses victimes qui se traînent sur son passage en poussant des cris de désespoirs… », ajouta Hermione d'un ton sardonique.

Ron s'interrompit avant de lui jeter un regard suspicieux. Puis il rougit légèrement avant de dire d'une voix un peu gênée : « Je suis un peu ridicule, non ? »

La jeune fille sourit : « Oui, en effet. Mais si tu en as conscience, c'est déjà moins grave… Laisse Ginny vivre sa vie, Ron. Tu ne peux pas la garder dans une prison de verre. Et elle aime vraiment Harry, tu sais. Alors laisse leur une marge de manœuvre, attend de voir comment tout ça va se passer. »

Il hocha docilement la tête avant de soupirer : « J'ai honte de dire ça, mais je crois que ce qui me gêne le plus là-dedans, c'est que je vais vraiment me retrouver tout seul… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur en percevant le reproche masqué, puis l'entoura de ses bras. « Mais non, Ron. Nous t'aimons toujours autant, tu sais. C'est juste que nous grandissons… L'an prochain nous aurons chacun nos vies, nous ne pouvons pas vivre uniquement les uns aux travers des autres. Surtout, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu en as besoin. Harry et moi serons toujours là pour toi, Ron, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons là. Tu es notre ami, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. »

Il avait posé son front sur son épaule, se laissant bercer par sa chaleur. « Promets le moi, Mione… », dit-il doucement en s'agrippant à elle comme un enfant.

« Je te le promets. »

Elle se détacha délicatement de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît… »

« Je ne peux pas, Ron, pas ce soir. J'ai des devoirs auxquels je ne peux pas échapper… Mais je passerai tout demain avec toi, si tu veux. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un pauvre sourire qu'elle lui renvoya gentiment avant de franchir le tableau dans l'autre sens. Malefoy était là, qui l'attendait, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur. En la voyant arrivé, il se redressa et marcha vers elle.

« Et bien, tu en as mis, du temps ! Que s'est il passé ? », demanda t'il d'une voix impatiente.

« Désolée, Ron n'allait pas très bien », lui répondit-elle avec un soupçon de lassitude.

« Tu vas rester avec lui, ce soir ? » Sa voix était dure, de nouveau, au point qu'elle s'arrêta pour se retourner vers son partenaire.

« Non, voyons ! », s'exclama t'elle en fronçant les sourcils, « Je t'ai dit que je passerai ce soir avec toi ! »

Il paru un peu surpris, puis un sourire suffisant apparu sur ses lèvres. « Ah, c'est bien ! », dit-il simplement sans qu'elle sache exactement ce qui se cachait derrière ses mots.

Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles n'eurent droit qu'à une très brève visite. Hermione s'en sentit un peu honteuse, même si cela ne semblait guère affecter Draco qui observait à présent un silence strict. Et puis, après tout, les Poufsouffles étaient réputés pour leur obéissance, tandis que les Serdaigles ne pensaient qu'à travailler ! C'est du moins ce que la préfète-en-chef se répéta en guise d'excuse…

Soudain, son alter ego s'arrêta brusquement :

« Dis-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'étrenner une de ces magnifiques parures dont t'a fait dont notre bien-aimé directeur ? »

Elle stoppa sa marche pour se retourner vers lui : « Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda t'elle, un peu désarçonnée par cette brusque intervention.

« Fais toi belle pour moi, ce soir ! Toutes les filles aiment se pomponner, non ? Et tu es une fille. Enfin, je crois… », reprit-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de répondre durement : « Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

Il l'observa d'un œil moqueur, se délectant de sa fureur contenue, puis fit la chose à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins. Soudain, il se jeta à ses pieds en entourant ses bras de ses genoux puis déclara sur un ton mélodramatique au possible, de manière extrêmement bruyante :

« Oh, ma dame, ma vie, Soleil de mes nuits, votre plus humble serviteur vous supplie à genoux de lui accorder l'infini honneur de votre présence, ce soir… Voyez, la plus douce des fleurs, comme je suis à vos pieds, comme je vous vénère et je vous respecte… Je n'ose vous le dire, ma bouche est trop impure pour les mots que je prononce, et pourtant, transporté par votre beauté pareille à celle des étoiles, je me laisse aller à un orgueil sans mesure… Soyez ma muse, prenez en pitié dans votre immense mansuétude le pauvre artiste qui vous supplie respectueusement… »

« Arrête ça tout de suite », s'indigna t'elle, atrocement gênée, « Tu es ridicule ! »

Il lâcha ses genoux et, les yeux levé vers elle, continua sur le ton de la conversation : « Effectivement, je suis ridicule. Alors si tu voulais bien faire cesser mes souffrances en accédant à ma requête, j'en serai véritablement ravi. Mais sinon, je peux toujours continuer… »

Elle poussa un long soupir douloureux et tenta de s'éloigner, mais l'hériter Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il raffermit immédiatement sa prise sur elle, et la respectable préfète-en-chef de Griffondor manqua de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Draco haussa un blond sourcil, prit une grande inspiration, puis sourit d'un air véritablement diabolique avant de reprendre encore plus fort.

« Non, non, je t'en supplie, ne m'ôte pas la lumière de ton visage, ô mon ange, ou je ne saurai survivre à un tel… »

Ainsi qu'il fallait s'y attendre, la jeune fille finit par craquer…

« Arrête, arrête ça tout de suite ! », supplia t'elle en se bouchant les oreilles de ses mains, « Je vais me changer ! Tu es content maintenant ? »

« Oui ! », affirma le garçon avec un sourire réjouit en se relevant. Puis il s'inclina légèrement devant elle avant de lui présenter un bras comme un parfait gentleman. Hermione y glissa le sien, non sans lui jeter un regard intrigué.

« A quoi tu joues, exactement ? », demanda la jeune fille en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

« Je joue, c'est exactement ça. Tu es tellement marrante quand tu ne sais plus quoi faire… En fait, j'ai remarqué que je te gênais encore plus quand je me comporte bien que quand je te traite en Sang-de-Bourbe », répondit-il avec orgueil.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et passa majestueusement devant lui tandis qu'il lui tenait la porte menant à leurs appartements après qu'il eut donné le mot de passe à la dryade. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre. Monseigneur Malefoy voulait t'il qu'elle se pomponne comme une de ses groupies gloussantes ? Très bien ! Et bien, il allait en avoir pour son argent, pensa t'elle en disparaissant à demi dans son armoire si bien garnie !

Elle n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard. Elle avait hésité un long, un très long moment avant de se résoudre à passer la porte. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien habillée. A vrai dire, elle trouvait même que sa tenue était exagérée ; mais en même temps, elle ne cessait de se répéter que son colocataire avait vécu toute sa vie dans le luxe des réceptions officielles, deux choses qui lui étaient totalement étrangères. Et puis, s'il n'était pas content, cela revenait au même ! N'avait il pas dit clairement qu'il voulait qu'elle soit belle ? Ce soir-là, elle était belle, elle le savait au plus profondément d'elle-même.

Elle avait choisit une robe de satin blanc, une vraie robe de princesse de conte de fée. Le décolleté assez avantageux était constitué d'un drapé des plus élégants, tandis que deux bretelles très fines se croisaient dans son dos, généreusement découvert jusqu'à la chute des reins. Quand elle avait vu ça, Hermione avait failli l'enlever tant elle se sentait nue. Mais à force de se regarder, encore et encore, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. D'autant plus que cette merveilleuse tenue était admirablement coupée, et comportait une étole assortie. La jupe était très longue, glissant le long de ses hanches, de ses jambes, jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, ni dentelle, ni broderies, juste la perfection immaculée du tissu…

Il n'y avait guère à hésiter. Si elle ne mettait pas cette robe aujourd'hui, alors elle ne pourrait jamais la mettre, ce qui constituait un véritable crime. Laisser cette merveille pendue inutilement dans une armoire ? Allons donc… C'est l'argument qui l'avait emporté. Elle n'avait au fond pas grand-chose à perdre, pensa t'elle en remontant ses cheveux dans un chignon flou, avant de draper sur ses épaules l'étole de mousseline.

Lorsqu'elle entra, enfin, Draco Malefoy cru bien que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle était juste… Parfaite. Que sa colocataire soit belle, cela n'était pas une découverte. Qu'elle puisse devenir divine quand elle s'habillait un peu, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé lors d'une mémorable nuit de Samhain. Mais qu'elle manque de lui donner une crise cardiaque simplement en _entrant dans une pièce_, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. En plus, elle avait fait ça pour lui, juste et uniquement pour lui.

Il devinait chacune de ses courbes sous le tissu, encore plus nettement que si elle avait été nue devant lui. Il aurait pu rester des heures simplement à la contempler. Et après, des heures à lui faire l'amour, bien sûr… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, elle ne serait plus jamais sortie de cette pièce. Aucun homme n'était digne de poser les yeux sur elle. Excepté lui-même. Et à ce moment, à ce moment très précis, Draco décida qu'Hermione Granger serait à lui. Qu'il poserait sa marque sur elle, pour toujours. Elle était faite pour lui, elle était aussi, _presque_ aussi parfaite que lui, Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas.

Il la fixait, sans ciller, son regard d'argent posé sur elle comme le regard d'un serpent prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Il en était presque terrifiant, mais elle, sous ce regard, se sentait terriblement femme. Finalement, non seulement elle n'avait rien à perdre, mais en plus elle avait tout à y gagner. Plus jamais il ne la regarderait de la même façon, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que non seulement elle dansait sur une corde raide, mais que en plus elle s'était à présent éloignée du bord au point que plus aucun retour ne soit possible. Il fallait avancer, avancer sans regarder en bas, sans regarder en arrière, les yeux fixés sur l'autre rive. Mais sur l'autre rive, justement, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle était cachée par la brume, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir y trouver le salut. Mais elle avancerait, quand même.

Il s'avança vers elle en souriant, et, de nouveau, lui présenta son bras. Tous deux sortirent de la pièce en silence, conscients de la présence l'un de l'autre. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'ombre, seule la baguette que tenait Draco de sa main libre dispensait un peu de lumière, juste assez pour ne pas butter dans le noir. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept étages. La tapisserie la plus stupide et la plus inutile de Poudlard, représentant Barnabas le Follet en train de tenter d'apprendre à une troupe de troll à danser. Hermione s'était toujours demandé si celui qui avait fait cette tapisserie avait cherché à illustrer l'étendue de la bêtise humaine ou si, aussi fou que Barnabas lui-même, avait éprouvé une réelle admiration pour cet acte… Elle se désintéressa de la question pour observer Draco qui faisait des allez et retour devant le mur lisse.

Le front plissé par la concentration, les sourcils froncés, il semblait attendre quelque chose de très précis. Mais il avait rarement paru aussi adorable… Par trois fois, il passa et repassa devant l'emplacement de la porte avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse enfin. La jeune fille frissonna dans sa robe légère, guère adaptée aux couloirs glaciaux, et resserra dans un geste inutile l'étole autours de ses épaules. Son compagnon s'arrêta alors, et lui sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leurs quartiers :

« Entre », dit-il presque gentiment, « je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid pour _moi_. »

Un instant, Hermione hésita à rétorquer, mais le besoin de chaleur fut plus fort. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce que Draco avait arrangée pour eux.

Elle ignorait s'il avait choisi sciemment chacun des détails, ou s'il s'était contenté d'imaginer les grandes lignes, mais le résultat était magnifique. La Salle sur Demande était devenue une sorte d'auditorium privé, dont le plafond haut et voûté assurait une acoustique parfaite. Sur une petite estrade de bois sombre et patiné trônait, maître incontesté, un magnifique piano à queue, sans doute le plus bel instrument qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sur le siège recouvert de velours pourpre, une pile de partitions était posée. Sans doute les morceaux favoris de Draco… Une partie avait visiblement était emménagée pour le public. Elle. Il y avait là un confortable canapé, dans le même style que le siège que celui du pianiste, à côté duquel on avait installé un guéridon couvert d'une collation des plus alléchante : des sucreries, des petits four, une théière fumante d'où s'échappaient les effluves caractéristiques du thé à la bergamote qu'elle aimait tant, deux tasses en porcelaine de Chine si fine qu'elle paraissait presque translucide. Et surtout, régnait dans la pièce coquette une chaleur délicieuse, au point qu'elle puisse se sentir à l'aise dans ses légers atours.

Draco entra juste derrière elle, et regarda autours de lui d'un œil satisfait. Tout était là, à sa place, cossu, luxueux et confortable comme il les aimait. Quand au piano, il paraissait aussi parfait qu'Hermione elle-même. Il soupira d'aise avant de s'approcher de l'instrument. D'un doigt léger, il caressa les touches d'ivoire, et une volée de notes pures et profondes emplit la pièce instantanément. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se débarrassait de robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise, puis il choisit l'une des partitions avant de s'asseoir au piano.

« Sonate au Clair de lune, Mozart… », annonça t'il d'un ton satisfait en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui s'installait à son tour.

« Un Moldu ? », s'étonna t'elle.

« Le piano est un instrument moldu », dit doucement le pianiste en passant un doigt léger sur le bois verni de l'instrument, « les moldus n'ont pas que des inconvénients. Nous leurs empruntons beaucoup de leurs inventions, mais nous les améliorons. Il faut bien qu'ils justifient leur existence, sans quoi nous les aurions éradiqués… »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta donc de lisser sa robe sur ses genoux tandis que le jeune homme posait ses mains sur le clavier. Et il commença à jouer…

Elle était incapable de dire s'il jouait bien ou non, elle-même n'ayant jamais pratiqué cet instrument, mais en revanche elle pouvait dire qu'elle aimait le voir jouer. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins se promenaient doucement sur le rythme lent de la musique. Draco avait les yeux clos, un sourire si léger qu'il en était presque imperceptible posé sur les lèvres. Il semblait en dehors du temps, un ange inaccessible dont on aurait coupé les ailes. Tellement paisible. Les muscles de ses épaules roulaient subtilement sous son éternelle chemise de soie, et la jeune fille mourrait d'envie de le toucher.

Etait-ce la musique, lente et profonde, très douce en même temps, qui la rendait si… bizarre ? Elle se sentait lourde, comme si son cerveau était anesthésié mais tous ses sens n'en étaient que plus exacerbés. Elle aimait cette sensation, étrangement, elle profitait de chaque seconde qui passait, comme d'une goutte d'eau précieuse dans un désert sans fin. Vite, trop vite, le morceau s'arrêta.

« Un clair de lune, encore, de Debussy… Tu es la lune, Hermione. Viens… », l'appela Draco dans un souffle.

Comme envoûtée par sa voix qui se mêlait aux notes du piano, elle se leva et alla se poster derrière lui. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'elle aussi voulait. Elle posa ses mains sur se épaules, très légèrement, comme des ailes de papillons, et lui communiqua l'énergie qu'elle tirait de la pièce. Elle tissait ainsi un lien entre eux deux, bien plus profond que tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté jusqu'alors dans leurs entraînements avec le professeur McGonagall. C'était une sensation très étrange, très déstabilisante aussi.

Jusqu'ici, Hermione avait toujours utilisé les éléments pour distribuer sa force, elle n'était pas entrée directement en contact avec les garçons. Mais en « entrant » dans Draco, elle pouvait sentir les mêmes choses que lui. La chaleur de ses paumes sur ses épaules, au travers de la chemise de soie, si fine et si douce. Son souffle, très léger. La sensation des touches lisses sous ses doigts, et le piano qui répondait docilement à ses injonctions tactiles… C'était magique, et en même temps assez terrifiant, presque plus intime que s'ils avaient couché ensemble. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui. Il joua encore un moment pour elle, au travers d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit sa fatigue, les courbatures dans ses épaules, ses doigts gourds.

Ils se sourirent, puis sortirent. Hermione enroula son bras autours de celui de Draco, tout comme Pansy avait l'habitude de le faire, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme éprouvait une toute autre sensation. Lorsque c'était la vert et argent qui s'accrochait ainsi à lui comme une moule à un rocher, il se sentait comme un animal prit au piège. Hermione, elle, l'accompagnait, comme une autre partie de lui-même, appuyée contre lui, frissonnante sous la mousseline trop légère qui recouvrait ses épaules nues qu'il devinait sous le tissu irisé.

« Draco ? », dit-elle soudain, rompant le silence confortable.

« Oui ? »

Elle prit quelques instants avant de répondre, les sourcils froncés : « Tout à l'heure, tu as dit à Orion qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Et pourtant, nous nous sommes embrassés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et rétorqua calmement : « En effet. Quel rapport ? »

Elle lui donna un léger coup sur le bras et fronça un peu plus son joli petit nez : « Et bien, je veux dire, tu considères vraiment que ce n'est rien, ça ? »

« Les baisers n'ont que l'importance qu'on leur accorde, Hermione. », dit-il d'un ton dogmatique, comme on parle à un enfant.

Elle poussa un petit cri indigné et le lâcha avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Alors ce baiser n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux ? », reprit-elle un peu plus fort.

« Non. »

C'était faux. Le baiser, plus ou moins forcé, qu'ils avaient échangé avait à présent de l'importance aux yeux de Draco. Mais Hermione, elle, ne devait pas le savoir. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il préférait mille fois qu'elle le haïsse et le méprise plutôt qu'elle n'exige de lui quelque chose qu'il se refusait à lui donner. Il était prêt à avoir une aventure avec elle, mais rien d'autre. Quelle que soit sa beauté, son intelligence, son esprit, et, il le savait, sa bonté fondamentale, elle restait d'abord et avant tout une Sang-de-Bourbe. Autant dire un tabou, une moins que rien…

Il se sentit un peu coupable en voyant les grands yeux ambrés s'emplir de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure trembler tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un air de reproche. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui à grandes enjambées, se contentant de la suivre à quelques pas derrière. Il voyait les épaules fragiles tressauter légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de réprimer ses sanglots, et le lien encore légèrement présent entre eux lui permettait de percevoir la douleur de la jeune fille. Mais soudain, elle butta contre quelque chose et il se précipita en avant pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Miss Teigne ! », s'exclama t'il en voyant la fautive, maintenant toujours Hermione d'une main, « Vite ! Derrière l'armure, il ne faut pas que Rusard nous trouve ! »

« Pourquoi ? », protesta t'elle en tentant d'échapper à sa poigne tandis qu'il la poussait dans l'ombre, « Nous sommes préfets-en-chef, nous avons parfaitement le droit de nous retrouver dehors ! »

« Sauf ton respect, ma belle, tu n'as pas exactement la tenue adaptée à une ronde… Même un crétin comme Rusard aura du mal à avaler ça ! »

Prenant conscience de la véracité de ses propos, elle se laissa docilement faire tout en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, autant que le permettait le recoin exigu qui constituait leur unique refuge. Draco se glissa à son tour à côté d'elle. Le cœur battant, tous deux entendirent les pas traînants de Rusard se rapprocher, et ses grommellements indistincts devenir de plus en plus clairs. Soudain, le Serpentard prit conscience que quelque chose clochait… Sa robe ! Si blanche dans la pénombre, le vieillard ne pourrait manquer de les repérer ! Il attira sa compagne tout contre lui et la drapa dans sa propre cape noire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi, tout de suite ! », protesta immédiatement la jeune fille en se débattant contre son torse.

« Chut ! Ta robe ! »

Ainsi qu'il l'avait escompté, elle se calma immédiatement et se fit aussi discrète qu'une petite souris tandis que Rusard, tout proche à présent, encourageait sa chatte…

« Allez, ma toute belle, trouve les, ces petits corniaux… Que je les suspende par les pouces avec des pincettes, que je les fouette, que je les écorche… Allez ma douce, ils ne sont pas loin… »

Hermione sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais la présence de Rusard n'était pas ce qui l'agitait le plus. Elle sentait sur sa taille, brûlante comme un fer rouge, la main de Draco. Et son souffle qui faisait se soulever une mèche de cheveux rebelle échappée sur son front. Et ses yeux clairs qui luisaient comme ceux d'un chat dans la pénombre. Et sa chaleur qui l'entourait comme une couverture moelleuse et rassurante. Et ses battements de cœur à lui, si proches, contre sa joue. Et sa bouche aux lèvres parfaitement dessinées, à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne quand il baissa la tête pour lui intimer le silence. Il était proche, si proche, trop proche…

_Un baiser n'a que l'importance que tu lui accordes, un baiser n'a que l'importance que tu lui accordes, un baiser n'a que l'importance que tu lui accordes, un baiser…_

Presque malgré elle, elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse dont elle devinait sans peine les muscles bien dessinés au travers de la fine soie de sa chemise, jusqu'à son cou. Il avait la peau si douce… Son souffle s'était fait plus rapide, elle le sentait contre sa joue, et sa main avait encore resserré sa prise sur sa taille… Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces, bien plus douces que dans son souvenir. Il traça le contour de sa bouche de sa langue, et elle dû se raccrocher à son cou pour ne pas défaillir. Doucement, il la pressa contre le mur, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre son corps, dur et chaud, et les pierres indifférentes. Son autre main était venue s'entremêler à ses boucles brunes, lui renversant la tête en arrière. Et elle, elle se laissait faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce baiser, elle l'avait voulu. Elle l'avait même provoqué. Et Draco embrassait délicieusement bien…

_Un baiser n'a que l'importance que tu lui accordes, un baiser…_

Sa langue vint quêter un passage vers sa bouche, pressante, caressante ; et elle le lui accorda sans plus de résistance. Il se précipita en elle comme un serpent, et elle lui répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Finie, la timidité ! Alors comme ça, leur premier baiser n'avait eut aucune importance ? Et bien, le second en aurait, lui ! Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, se caressant, se cherchant, se refusant l'un à l'autre. Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à manquer d'air, et lui aussi sans doute, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Draco fit glisser une de ses mains dans son dos, se repaissant de sa chair douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Qui aurait pu croire que Ste Hermione puisse être aussi sexy ? Si elle embrassait déjà bien lorsqu'elle y était forcée, ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant ! Par Merlin, il aurait dû la provoquer à ce sujet bien plus tôt… Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement, mi de plaisir, mi de douleur lorsqu'elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Féroce, la petite… Mais…

« Ahah ! Je vous tiens, mes précieux, je vais vous… », rugit Rusard avec une lueur féroce dans ses petits yeux habituellement ternes.

Hermione se détacha brutalement de son compagnon, tentant de masquer son décolleté qui lui semblait soudain outrageusement provoquant. Mais après quelques secondes d'égarement, le préfet avait réagit.

Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux lames fines et dures dans son visage pâle lorsqu'il le baissa vers le concierge. Le jeune homme le dévisagea avec morgue, comme s'il le défiait de lui adresser la parole, ou encore plus de lui faire un quelconque reproche… Mais l'horrible vieillard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Se dressant sur ses ergots comme un coq de combat, il répondit avec autant de dureté à l'héritier Malefoy.

« Et bien, mes jolis, on s'est égaré loin de sa tour ? Quel dommage, vraiment, quel dommage… Avoir sorti une aussi jolie robe pour se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur… », commença t'il d'un ton mielleux à en être insultant.

« Nous sommes préfets-en-chef ! », protesta Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Depuis quand les robes de soirée constituent-ils l'uniforme de Poudlard ? », rétorqua le vieil homme avec un sourire des plus déplaisants.

« Comme ma collègue vous l'a dit, nous sommes préfets-en-chef. Nous avons parfaitement le droit de nous habiller comme il nous plaît, et de sortir à l'heure qu'il nous plaît… Alors, laissez nous passer ! », ordonna Draco avec une autorité glaciale. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu un tel rictus sur son visage parfait. Il semblait plus âgé ainsi. Il ressemblait atrocement à son père…

« Le jeune Malefoy, tiens donc… Quelle surprise ! Mais les temps ont changé, jeune homme ! Vous pouviez peut-être influencer mes décisions jadis, mais vous avez perdu ces capacités le jour où votre père a rejoint une petite île au large de l'Ecosse… », rétorqua Rusard d'un ton perfide en se désintéressant totalement d'Hermione, qui se faisait aussi petite que possible.

« Le nom de mon père n'a peut-être plus d'influence, mais son argent en a encore, lui ! Rappelez-vous qu'il reste toujours des places libres à l'Institut Laurens pour qui peut y mettre le prix… », lui répondit doucereusement Draco avec un sourire diabolique, se penchant encore plus à l'oreille de son adversaire.

Rusard recula de quelques pas en dévisageant le jeune homme d'un air terrifié, son visage ayant brusquement perdu toute couleur.

« Partez ! », siffla t'il, « Partez, et que je ne vous revoies plus jamais sur mon chemin ! »

Draco lui adressa une petite révérence moqueuse sans le quitter du regard, puis, entraînant Hermione par la main, il regagna leur tour sans demander leur reste.

« Andoban ! », dit-il à la Dryade endormie. Celle-ci regarda d'un air offusqué leurs doigts entrelacés, mais leur céda néanmoins le passage.

« Que s'est-il passé, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? », exigea Hermione aussitôt la porte refermée.

Son colocataire lui lança un de ces regards perçants dont il avait le secret, puis sourit légèrement : « Si tu ne le sais pas, ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'apprendre. Où en étions nous ? »

Elle le considéra d'un œil glacial pendant quelques secondes avant de rétorquer : « Les baisers n'ont que l'importance qu'on leur accorde.Et jen'ai plus envie de t'embrasser, maintenant ! »

Puis elle bâtit en retraite et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

**Ouf ! Enfin fini…Voilà un chapitre assez bizarre, mais je crois que je l'aime bien. Et vous ? Review please !**


	13. A tes côtés

_A tes côtés_

**Je viens, comme certainement bon nombre d'entre vous, de lire le tome 6 des aventures de notre cher Harry. Catastrophique, extrêmement irritant (mais qu'est-ce qui se passe après !), et surtout fabuleux, comme d'habitude.**

**Mis à part ça, et bien, il y a tout de même une bonne nouvelle pour les rares hurluberlus qui suivent cette histoire : _Bas les Masques _reprend du service, histoire de mettre un peu de romantisme et de beauté (qui a dit de Draco ?) dans ce monde de brute ! Si c'est pas beau, ça… Bien sûr, il nous faut désormais la considérer comme un univers alternatif, mais j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire. **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Marina :** Hermione est une femme de caractère… Et voilà la suite ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Dragoforever : **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire, et gros bisous !

**JaneScrout : **Enfin, après de longs mois d'attente, voici la suite de cette histoire ! J'espère simplement qu'elle ne te décevra pas, même si tu risques de moins aimer la fin que la dernière fois, mais après tout, il faut bien qu'ils finissent tous les deux ensembles un jour où l'autre, non ? Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère que tu retrouveras vite le net !

**Lolaboop : **Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la phrase sur les baisers, elle s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence et en plus je trouvais que ça cadrait plutôt pas mal avec la conception de Draco. Pour lui, rien n'a d'importance, et tout ça n'est qu'un jeu… Mais ça finira par lui jouer des tours… Gros bisous !

**Tatacia : **Et la suite, la voilà… Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire sas rien dire, mais Draco a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Et qui pourrait lui résister ? Pourtant, ça n'ira pas sans heurts, ils ont tous les deux un sale caractère quand ils s'y mettent ! Gros bisous !

**Mily Black : **Effectivement, ça fait du bien quand Hermione lui rabat son caquet, mais il a lui aussi plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il faut s'attendre à des représailles… Mais j'espère quand même que cette histoire continuera à te plaire. Gros bisous !

**LaskaMalefoy : **Dis donc, toi, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! Tout va bien, j'espère ? J'espère que même si ce chapitre ci a mit encore plus de temps à arriver que e précédent, il en valait lui aussi la peine, et que j'aurai de nouveau le plaisir de te revoir dans les parages… Gros bisous !

**Milenaz: **Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais décidé de sortir de ton anonymat, même s'il est vrai que le plus important, c'est quand même que tu apprécies cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à la suivre, bien que j'ai mis une éternité avant de publier ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire… Gros bisous !

**Laure: **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements sur mon blog… Malheureusement, cette suite n'a pas pu être publiée aussi rapidement que je l'aurai souhaité, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même. Gros bisous !

**Mary: **Malheureusement, je n'ai pas écrit la suite aussi rapidement que tu l'aurais souhaité, mais enfin, la voilà en dépit de tout le retard… J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi, et que tu continueras à m'envoyer tous ces petits mots gentils que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter mais qui me font toujours un plaisir immense ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Ari: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Gros bisous !

**Enfin, le chapitre 13 !**

Ils reposaient côte à côte dans le grand lit de Draco, aussi rigides que deux gisants sculptés dans le marbre dur dans une église, les bras sagement rangés le long de leurs corps tendus comme prêts à s'échapper. Hermione s'efforçait de contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration, tâchant de calquer celle-ci sur celle du jeune homme qui semblait dormir à ses côtés, sinon, elle savait bien qu'elle aurait été trop rapide pour être naturelle…

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il ne dormait pas lui non plus, attentif au moindre de ses souffles un peu hésitants, et les écoutait comme une musique destinée à lui seul. Il sentait le léger creux que formaient leurs deux corps, il sentait aussi la chaleur qui en irradiaient. Et ce petit espace entre eux deus lui semblait autrement plus infranchissable que le plus profond des gouffres, tout ça à cause d'une parole donnée à tort et à travers.

Etre ainsi couché près d'elle, sans pouvoir espérer la toucher, cela constituait sans nul doute une des pires et des plus subtiles tortures qu'il pouvait imaginer. L'odeur de ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller, si sombres sur le tissu immaculé, lui troublait l'esprit autant que l'opium le plus puissant. Il s'efforçait de garder ses yeux fermés pour ne pas l'effaroucher, mais en lui-même il attendait avec une impatience sans cesse grandissante le moment où elle s'endormirait pour pouvoir enfin l'admirer tout à son aise. Il avait mal aux paupières à force de les garder ainsi crispées l'une contre l'autre, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Comment en était-ils arrivés là ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait alors qu'elle savait pertinemment la réponse : parce qu'ils en avaient tous les deux envie. Et rien n'aurait pu aller à l'encontre de cette volonté, tellement puissante bien que inavouée. Son esprit remonta le cours du temps pour revenir au premières lueurs du jour qui avait suivi ce baiser échangé dans les couloirs obscurs, un jour qui, s'il n'était ce léger détail, aurait été semblable à tous ces autres jours incertains entre la fin de l'automne et le début de l'hiver. Le ciel avait cette couleur terne et triste, les nuages lourds plombés d'une pluie qui ne se décidait pas à tomber, et une brume épaisse montait du lac, se perdant entre la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite.

Hermione s'était levée de mauvaise humeur et avec une furieuse envie de rester paisiblement dans son lit au lieu de rejoindre les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle, et accessoirement, de croiser son irritant colocataire entre la salle de bain de marbre et le sofa bleu de leur petit salon sur lequel il s'écroulait à longueur de temps. Elle se sentait passablement mal à l'aise, et ses sentiments étaient constitués d'un mélange trouble de malaise vis à vis de son attitude de la veille, d'une certaine fierté tout de même quand à sa réaction, mais également d'une honte certaine en s'apercevant qu'elle en avait été réduite à utiliser ses propres stratagèmes contre lui ; ce qui, très sûrement la rabaissait à son niveau et la rendait tout aussi coupable que lui.

Traiter ainsi l'amour et ses expressions, sentiment qui lui paraissait jusqu'alors totalement intouchable mis à part pour les êtres les plus dépravés, cela ne renforçait pas sa bonne opinion d'elle, au contraire. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de lui faire face, ou même de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, comme au bon vieux temps de leur haine mutuelle où tout semblait si clair. Mais la situation avait changé, et Hermione ne savait pas encore si elle l'avait été en mal ou en bien. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait devoir cohabiter avec Draco pendant une année entière, partager sa vie, ses devoirs avec lui, cela lui avait été insupportable.

Aujourd'hui, plus de deux mois plus tard, tel n'était plus le cas. La haine cordiale qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre pendant toutes ces années s'était transformée en un sentiment plus trouble, mêlé d'une attirance physique qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver jusque là, d'une curiosité pour ce beau garçon, à la fois si différent et si semblable à elle-même, et pourtant d'une méfiance que rien ne pouvait combattre, héritage de ces six années passées à tenter de se détruire mutuellement.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à arpenter sans relâche l'espace de sa chambre, seule, mais bien consciente que de l'autre côté de la porte, l'objet de ses pensées avait adopté la même attitude, comme un autre lien entre eux. Elle l'entendit frapper de toutes ses forces contre le tableau en dépit des extorquassions au calme de Fabiola. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle entendit ses talons rageurs frapper le plancher au rythme de ses pas tandis qu'il faisait des allées et venues jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Elle ne sortit pas. Mais le souvenir de sa bouche contre la sienne, et de ses bras, et de son corps la laissait avide et insatisfaite.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, et les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle réussit à grappiller ne lui apportèrent qu'un maigre réconfort, et en tout cas, encore moins de repos. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre au petit jour, elle le trouva endormi, assis à même le sol, jambes repliées, adossé à droite de sa porte. Un instant, l'auréole dorée dont le soleil naissant nimbait ses cheveux et son air grave furent prêt de l'attendrir, mais elle réussit à se contenir et passa son chemin. Pas assez vite cependant pour qu'il n'entrouvre ses yeux encore lourds.

« Hermione ! », balbutia t'il d'une voix un peu cassée par le manque de sommeil.

Elle fit la moue sans se retourner vers celui qui l'appelait ainsi. Il se redressa difficilement en aplatissant quelques mèches rebelles. « Hermione ! », reprit-il un peu plus fort, pensant peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Le foudroyant du retard, elle finit par le regarder. Il était beau, comme à son habitude, si délicieusement beau que cette vision lui donnait parfois l'impression de fondre sur place. « Quoi ? », grogna t'elle néanmoins entre ses dents serrées, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser aller et à rester fière face à l'ennemi.

Il la fixa à son tour entre ses paupières étrécies, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Peu à peu, les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent dans son regard alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, la dominant à présent largement au point qu'elle soit obligée de lever les yeux pour voir les siens. « Rien… », lui répondit-il avec toute cette arrogance qui le caractérisait.

Elle sut en un éclair qu'elle n'avait pas gagné. Lui non plus ne remportait pas la victoire, par ailleurs, mais il avait reprit cette attitude exécrable qu'elle ne supportait pas, comme si elle n'était rien, et que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle la poussait, non pas à tempérer une discussion qui menaçait à chaque instant de se transformer en une bataille meurtrière pour tous les deux, mais au contraire à pousser son adversaire dans ses derniers retranchements, de manière à casser se lien gênant qui troublait tout entre eux.

« Alors pourquoi m'appeler, alors ? », lui demanda t'elle en retour, venimeuse et glaciale. Il la toisa de tout son haut et haussa les épaules.

« Pour te mettre en retard, sale Sang-de-Bourbe », grogna t'il avant de s'en retourner vers sa chambre. Elle resta là, tremblante de rage, debout et seule au milieu de la pièce tendue de velours crème damassé, et elle eut mal, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ils s'ignorèrent mutuellement tout au long de la journée, ou du moins s'en donnèrent l'air. Ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se regarder, remplis d'orgueil comme deux jeunes coqs. Pourtant, sans cesse par inadvertance la main de Draco effleurait celle d'Hermione en lui tendant les racines de gingembre hachées pendant le cours de potion, ou une des longues mèches brunes de la Griffondor caressait la joue du jeune homme lorsqu'elle se penchait par dessus son épaule pour regarder un « passionnant plan de Mandragore tout juste né de ce matin, mesdemoiselles messieurs ! Rarissime ! »

Ils se reculaient alors comme si un tison embrasé les avait touché, plutôt qu'une peau douce et fraîche ou une boucle soyeuse. Ron et Harry n'osèrent questionner leur amie : son air perpétuellement en colère, ses yeux qui semblaient chercher quelque chose en permanence, y compris en cours de Métamorphose, tout cela les poussait à observer une distance prudente, et également à lui parler à voix basse et lente comme une mère cherchant à calmer son enfant. Malgré tout, ils ne purent éviter un long discours enflammé sur la traîtrise dont les Serpentards faisaient preuve et sur le fait que Poudlard serait sans nul doute bien plus un lieu de grâce et de joie si cette maison honnie n'en faisait pas partie. Ron ne put se retenir d'applaudir des deux mains, mais Harry observa cette jeune fille qu'il pensait si bien connaître, cette amie fidèle qui avait jusqu'à ce jour toujours prêché la tempérance dans ces vieilles batailles inter-maison, d'un œil suspicieux et légèrement inquiet.

La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber, les jours s'étant raccourcis à une vitesse affolante, lorsque Orion et Draco rejoignirent le trio doré dans la clairière qui servait à leurs entraînements privés avec le professeur McGonagall. Si le Serdaigle fut accueilli avec une relative amabilité, ses rapports avec les deux garçons de la maison rouge et or s'étant considérablement détendus depuis qu'il ne sortait plus avec Hermione même si lui-même était plus distant, l'héritier Malefoy dut en revanche faire face à des regards sombres, ou pire, indifférents. Hermione ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

La vieille écossaise arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, son chapeau pendant d'un air coquin et légèrement de guingois sur son oreille droite à cause de la vitesse de sa marche. Avec un raclement de gorge, elle le redressa en observant ses élèves qui se mettaient debout à son approche.

« Bien ! », dit-elle avec cette voix un peu sèche qui lui était habituelle, « Miss Granger, messieurs, je souhaiterai que nous commencions aussi vite que possible. Mettez vous en position, je vous prie. Dépêchez vous, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! », ajouta t'elle en claquant des mains.

Tous les cinq se placèrent docilement en carré, puis se concentrèrent pour pénétrer pleinement leurs éléments. Draco avait autrement plus de mal que d'habitude à se laisser envahir par le feu. Le soleil s'étant couché, il ne pouvait plus ce connecter à cette source qui était celle qu'il utilisait habituellement. Insensiblement, il sentit un léger sentiment de panique monter en lui. Cette absence ne l'aurait sans doute pas autant inquiété quelques mois auparavant, mais il avait prit l'habitude de cette vague de puissance, tellement enivrante, qui jaillissait des tréfonds de lui même et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible. Sans elle, il se sentait incomplet, et terriblement vulnérable. D'autant plus qu'il voyait les visages des autres garçons s'éclairer alors qu'ils entraient en contact avec leurs propres éléments.

Un souffle glacial vint tourbillonner autours du petit groupe, faisant se tordre les branches des arbres dans un sifflement, et Harry éclata d'un rire un peu fou. Mais un froncement de sourcil du professeur de Métamorphose le rappela à l'ordre. Il baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Draco sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, et plongea encore plus profondément en lui-même pour trouver cette flamme, mais sans plus de succès, à son effroi grandissant. Il inspira et expira lentement pour tenter de se calmer, et attira ainsi l'attention de leur mentor :

« Et bien, monsieur Malefoy », demanda la vieille femme en haussant un sourcil grisonnant, ce qui donnait à son visage un aspect curieusement bancal, « que vous arrive t'il ? »

Un peu honteux, le blond Serpentard répondit : « Je l'ignore, professeur… » Les autres élèves le regardaient à présent d'un œil mi-curieux, mi-moqueur. Hermione semblait quand à elle plus moqueuse que jamais, et il s'aperçut que cette attitude lui faisait mal. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Le feu peut parfois être très difficile à maîtriser », dit doucement Minerva McGonagall d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, « Miss Granger va vous aider à le trouver. Hermione ? »

L'interpellée hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce, et Draco attendit la venue familière de cette vague d'énergie pure qu'elle lui transmettait d'habitude. Mais là encore, tout resta inerte. Pourtant, il voyait les sourcils d'Hermione se plisser sous l'effort, comme si elle tentait de forcer une barrière.

« Je ne peux pas… », dit-elle enfin d'une voix presque étonnée. « J'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas, Professeur, je vous jure que je ne le fais pas exprès ! C'est comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un m'en empêchait… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, interdite et légèrement choquée.

« Allons, allons… », murmura le professeur, légèrement décontenancée, « ce n'est pourtant pas un exercice nouveau pour vous ! Essayons avec vos autres partenaires, pour voir. »

Anxieusement, la rouge et or hocha la tête et se tourna successivement vers les trois autres garçons qui observaient la scène avec curiosité. On pût lire le soulagement dans ses yeux mordorés lorsqu'elle réussit sans peine à les joindre, puis de nouveau, l'inquiétude quand elle sentit se blocage en se tournant vers le Préfet-en-Chef. Draco pouvait même voir des larmes de panique s'accrocher aux longs cils lorsqu'elle essaya de nouveau, puis de nouveau encore.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? », demanda t'elle d'une petite voix où perçait un soupçon d'hystérie.

« Du calme, Miss Granger ! », répondit le professeur McGonagall en essayant de la rassurer. « Nous allons laisser cet exercice de côté pour le moment. Ce n'est peut-être que la fatigue, ou alors… » Elle s'interrompit et observa les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient face à elle, buvant chacune de ses paroles. « Vous êtes vous disputés, récemment ? », les interrogea t'elle.

Ils ne répondirent rien, mais se lancèrent un regard gênés. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde par inadvertance, mais ils détournèrent le visage aussi vite que possible. « Je vois », dit-elle avec un sourire, et Hermione se surprit en son fort intérieur à prier pour qu'elle ne « voit » pas tout. « Vous parlerez de cela plus tard, mais en attendant, peut-être avez-vous des questions à me poser ? »

« Des questions… Mais sur quoi ? », demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas dans la nature du professeur de Métamorphose de passer ainsi à côté d'un exercice, mais plutôt de s'acharner jusqu'à ce que l'élève défaillant finisse par réussir.

« Et bien, sur ces nouveaux pouvoirs, sur la façon dont vous le vivez tous les jours… », répondit le vieux professeur en les scrutant derrière ses lunettes carrées. « Vous les connaissez à présent assez bien pour avoir découvert des choses qui peut-être vous inquiètent, ou vous surprennent… »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Orion s'entreregardèrent tandis que Draco scrutait le ciel où les étoiles rayonnaient à présent comme des éclats de diamant dans le ciel obscur. C'était la nouvelle lune ce soir là, et elles étaient plus visibles que jamais.

« Nous pourrions peut-être parler de la tempête ? », essaya Orion.

« Nous pourrions… », répondit l'assistante du directeur. « Dites-moi, qu'avez vous ressenti à ce moment là ? » Sa voix s'était teintée d'une certaine avidité. Hermione fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil discret du côté de Draco et d'Orion. De nouveau, ce dernier fut le premier à parler.

« Je crois que nous avons tous été passablement énervés pendant quelques heures… Personnellement, c'était un peu comme si tout se brouillait dans ma tête, que j'étais incapable de réfléchir. Mais, en fait, j'étais déjà énervé auparavant… », ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau d'un ton songeur.

« Vraiment ? », murmura le professeur McGonagall. « Comprenez-nous : cela fait bien longtemps que la magie élémentaire n'est plus enseignée, et nous ignorons comment vos corps et vos esprits réagissent lorsque votre élément reprend autant d'importance. Avec ces cours intensifs que je vous dispense, vous avez probablement beaucoup moins d'inhibitions dans vos rapports avec votre élément que les autres élèves. Et le fait que vous disposez de la palette la plus complète qu'ils offrent vous rend d'autant plus vulnérable. La nature n'obéit pas à des lois cartésiennes où tout est clair et simple, et elle peut être tout aussi destructrice que salvatrice. »

Les cinq jeunes gens étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, d'autant plus attentifs que leur professeur était grave. Ils avaient tous prit conscience que cette force qui dormait en eux avait quelque chose d'enivrant, tant elle les rendait puissant, mais cela même les effrayait un peu. C'était un peu comme monter un cheval fou : rapide, exaltant, et aussi terrifiant. Ils sentaient bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une faible barrière avant qu'ils ne perdent totalement le contrôle.

« N'oubliez jamais, en aucun cas, que vous devez rester maître de votre pouvoir. Lorsque la magie commença à être enseignée, certains considéraient la possession totale d'un élément comme une malédiction. Bien sûr, ils n'en savaient pas autant sur cette forme de magie que nous, aujourd'hui, bien que nous ayons perdu bon nombre de connaissances au cours des siècles, mais vous ne devez jamais oublier ceci. La tempête d'hier s'est avérée être particulièrement violente, mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller à cette nature primaire et violente qui dort en vous. Il faut que vous gardiez en toute circonstances l'esprit clair, que vous soyez toujours en mesure de vous maîtriser, quoiqu'il arrive. Même si on vous pousse à bout, n'utilisez jamais a magie élémentaire, même si, j'en suis persuadée, vous avez pu vous rendre compte qu'elle vous rendait plus fort qu'aucune autre personne. »

Discrètement, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux tandis qu'il se repaissait des paroles de leur instructrice qui lui ouvrait les portes de la puissance. La Préfète-en-Chef avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait presque voir se mouvoir les rouages de son cerveau tordu. S'il devenait Mangemort, s'il parlait de ces facultés qui dormaient en lui à son père ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il pourrait obtenir un grade des plus hauts placés, d'autant plus qu'il était brillant, intelligent, décidé, et prêt à tout pour réussir. La jeune Griffondor avait l'impression que moins que la mort, c'était la gloire qui l'attirait. Il en était d'autant plus dangereux.

« Gardez cela en esprit, jeunes gens, et surtout… », poursuivait le professeur McGonagall, inconsciente du cours des pensées de son élève favorite, « …surtout, ne sous-estimez pas ce pouvoir en vous. D'autant plus que cette relation est à double sens, comme toute les relations, même en ce qui concerne la magie. Si vous pouvez contrôler les forces de la nature, cela implique nécessairement qu'elles aussi peuvent vous contrôler. Et elles sont fortes, plus fortes en tout cas que vous. Essayez de garder la tête froide, d'accord ?»

Ses auditeurs si attentifs hochèrent la tête, conscients de la gravité de la situation. La vieille femme leur sourit, puis, d'un signe de la main, leur fit signe de se lever. Au loin, le château dressait sa massive silhouette, illuminée dans la nuit tombée comme un phare. Ron sentit son estomac gargouiller avec vigueur, lui rappelant que son dernier repas remontait au début de l'après-midi et qu'il était temps de pallier à cette déficience. Il jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers le professeur, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir tandis qu'elle finissait son petit discours.

« Surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir me poser vos questions, ou encore si vous avez des doutes… Je suis à votre disposition, et je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Est-ce entendu ? Bien ! Vous pouvez aller manger, maintenant. Je vous remercie de votre attention. Oh… Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, un instant je vous prie… Il faut absolument que vous régliez votre différent au plus vite, sans quoi travailler correctement sera impossible. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Les deux coupables acquiescèrent en cœur en prenant bien soin de ne pas se regarder, mais la directrice adjointe sembla s'en contenter puisqu'elle leur adressa un petit sourire rapide avant de leur signaler leur congé d'un geste négligeant de la main. Le petit groupe remonta silencieusement vers l'asile chaleureux de l'école, pressé de retrouver le réconfort de leurs salles communes respectives, d'autant plus que la bise glacée de ces derniers jours de novembre semblait apporter avec elle la promesse d'un noël sous la neige. Ils furent soulagés de franchir enfin les lourdes portes bardées de fer qui grincèrent sinistrement lorsque Rusard vint leur ouvrir avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Il lança un regard suspicieux à Draco, qui l'ignora royalement, et passa son chemin.

Mais le visage ingrat de leur abominable concierge avait rappelé à Hermione sa petite expédition de la veille avec celui qui était redevenu si rapidement son pire ennemi. Sous sa capuche rabattu, elle glissa un œil discret dans sa direction. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe formé par Harry et Ron qui tentaient une approche diplomatique en direction d'Orion concernant le dernier match de Quidditch. Sa bouche formait une moue boudeuse, et son regard d'un gris d'orage dans la pénombre se perdait dans le lointain, en proie à des démons connus de lui seul. La jolie brunette ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir en se souvenant de sa joie de la veille, de son rire clair et de son sourire lumineux. Il semblait osciller d'une manière totalement imprévisible entre l'ombre et la lumière. Jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un d'aussi versatile, obéissant à une logique qui lui était propre et dans laquelle elle ne pouvait le rejoindre.

« Mione ? Tu viens ? »

Elle se retourna vers Harry dont la voix étouffée par son écharpe venait de lui parvenir. Il semblait l'attendre, tandis que Ron, impatient, avait déjà commencé son chemin vers l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle où un souper fumant les attendait sans doute.

« Oui, j'arrive de suite ! Commencez à y aller sans moi, je vous rejoins, j'en ai pour une minute ! »

Le Survivant sembla hésiter une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Mais un soupir exagéré de son meilleur ami eut raison de son incertitude quand à la conduite à tenir, et il se hâta de le rejoindre, d'autant plus que la lourde cloche de bronze venait de sonner huit coups. Hermione quand à elle prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers Draco qui semblait l'attendre. Il avait perdu son air noble et lointain, un peu hanté, pour retrouver son rictus habituel tellement narquois, qu'elle haïssait au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Draco, il faut qu'on parle ! », commença t'elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait décidée, consciente de parler comme l'héroïne d'un mauvais téléfilm.

« N'est-ce pas ce que sommes en train de faire ? », rétorqua t'il, bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Avoir fait le premier pas la mettait dans une situation de faiblesse par rapport à lui, cependant, elle savait bien que si elle ne s'y était pas résignée, la situation aurait été inextricable tant son partenaire était imbu de sa petite personne.

« Tu sais bien que non… », soupira t'elle, sans plus chercher à cacher sa lassitude. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur, et elle devait encore jouer les saintes quand l'individu en face d'elle n'essayait que de se rendre encore plus abject qu'il ne l'était dans la réalité. Mais elle ne voulait pas se battre, ou plutôt, elle n'en avait plus la force. « Je veux que tu sois à neuf heures et demi précises dans nos appartements, d'accord ? Il faut vraiment que nous mettions cette situation au clair. »

« Et si je n'y suis pas ? », demanda t'il alors dur un ton plus adapté à un gamin teigneux et grincheux qu'à l'héritier de l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays.

Elle lui jeta un long regard silencieux, comme si elle essayait de discerner s'il avait véritablement l'intention de ne pas venir, ou s'il tentait simplement de la provoquer une fois de plus. Elle n'aurait su le dire en dépit de toute la volonté du monde : il se contenta de soutenir son regard sans ciller, et elle manqua de sombrer une fois de plus dans l'azur orageux de ses iris. « Et bien, dans ce cas, tu expliqueras tout seul à McGonagall pourquoi tu n'arrives toujours pas à percevoir les vagues d'énergie que je t'envoie parce que tu es incapable d'allumer la moindre flammèche… », déclara t'elle de guerre lasse en tournant les talons.

Elle se glissa sur le banc à côté de Ron qui pianotait ostensiblement d'un air détaché sur la table de bois tandis que Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient à pleine bouche à sa droite sous les regards bienveillants de la tablée Griffondor, moins Dean qui ne semblaient guère lui non plus apprécier le spectacle. Hermione se racla la gorge un peu trop fort pour les faire cesser en rencontrant le regard noir que MacGonagall, qui venait à son tour de faire son apparition à la table des professeurs, adressait au jeune couple. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, à peine embarrassés, et Ginny adressa son sourire le plus angélique à l'écossaise.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas durer toute la soirée… », marmotta Ron, boudeur.

Hermione haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, se rappelant à cet instant seulement qu'elle lui avait promit la veille au soir de passer cette soirée avec lui. Mais elle devait parler à Draco, cela ne souffrait aucun retard.

« Ron… », murmura t'elle en réfléchissant aussi vite que possible à ce qu'elle allait lui dire pour s'excuser, « Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment passer cette soirée avec toi, mais… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'était tourné vers elle, soudain attentif et sur ses gardes. « Mais quoi ? », lui demanda t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Et bien, tu sais ce que McGonagall nous a dit tout à l'heure… Il faut que je règle ce problème avec Draco… Malefoy… »

Les sourcils écarlates s'étaient rapprochés de manière inquiétante sur le front du jeune homme, signe bien connu d'Hermione que la conversation qui allait suivre s'annonçait houleuse. « Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Et tu préfères passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous ? »

« Mais non… », essaya l'adolescente, « Tu sais bien que non… C'est juste que notre travail à tous passe avant tout : la magie élémentaire peut être très dangereuse, n'as tu pas écouté ce que le professeur nous a raconté cet après-midi ? »

« Ne tourne pas la discussion contre moi ! », grogna Ron. « Je croyais que tu avais compris que nous avions besoin de toi, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu t'es éloignée de nous, ne dis pas le contraire. Et tu m'avais promis… Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais avec moi ! »

« Je sais, Ron, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je ne peux pas, pas ce soir en tout cas. Je te promets que bientôt, on passera une soirée tranquille, mais… »

« Non, je ne te crois plus. Je serai ravi que tu m'honores de ta présence un de ces jours prochains, mais en attendant, ne me fais pas une autre de ces promesses que tu es incapable de tenir. Laisse tomber, Hermione, va t'amuser avec l'autre crétin et ne nous embête plus ! »

Il lui tourna le dos, la laissant la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'avait que trop raison, et elle en avait honte. Ses amis qu'elle connaissait trop l'attiraient parfois moins que cet individu qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour mais qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. « Ron… », l'appela t'elle d'une voix un peu brisée. Mais il ne se retourna pas, bien qu'elle vit à la tension dans la ligne de ses épaules qu'il l'avait entendue.

Les deux jeunes gens s'ignorèrent royalement jusqu'à la fin du repas, quoi qu'Hermione tenta de temps à autres des coups d'œil en direction de son ami. Ce n'est qu'une fois le dîner fini, lorsque le trio Griffondor augmenté de Ginny se trouva assis dans la Salle Commune, que la Préfète-en-Chef parla de nouveau. Ron faisait encore la tête, mais elle n'en avait cure. Dans le silence forcé qui avait suivit son altercation avec le plus jeune des fils Weasley, elle s'était rappelé d'un détail qui l'avait troublée la veille au soir, et elle avait l'intention de leur en parler, même si elle n'entrerait pas dans les détails…

« Dites-moi », commença t'elle d'une voix songeuse, « Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est l'Institut Lorenz ? »

Dans le petit cercle qui les entourait, le silence s'était fait. Certains avaient levé la tête, l'air aussi interrogateur qu'elle, mais l'attitude des autres était sans doute plus intéressante. Ron avait prit une belle couleur écarlate, tandis que Ginny tripotait la main d'Harry d'un air plus que gêné. En revanche, Neville était devenu d'une pâleur mortelle, et Hermione craint un instant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. « Et bien ? », insista t'elle, « Je n'en avais vu la moindre allusion dans aucun des livres de la bibliothèque ! »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, son existence n'a jamais été prouvée… », répondit Ron, trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel, « Je suis même surpris que ce soit parvenu à tes oreilles. Qui est-ce qui t'en a parlé ? »

Hermione éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule, préférant écouter Ginny qui murmurait : « Les gens n'aiment pas beaucoup en parler… Ce n'est qu'une sorte de légende, en fait. J'espère… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », répondit Lavande. Elle se pencha vers le petit groupe qui, automatiquement, se rapprocha d'elle. « Il existe vraiment, vous savez… », dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse, « seulement, beaucoup de sorciers ne sont pas prêts à accepter ce qu'il implique… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'impatienta Dean, aussi curieux qu'Hermione, intrigué par toutes les précautions des autres.

Ron eut un geste vague de la main : « Rien, vraiment rien dont nous n'ayons à nous inquiéter, je t'assure ! C'est une légende comme te l'a dit Ginny… Tu sais… Les familles du genre de celle de Malefoy ou Zabini attachent énormément d'importance à la pureté du sang, mais aussi à la force des pouvoirs magiques de leurs enfants, on les pousse beaucoup plus que les autres. Et, bon, c'est inutile de le nier, il y a quand même un certain nombre d'enfants nés de parents sorciers qui ne sont pas sorciers eux-mêmes… »

« Les Cracmols. Oui, mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'est l'Institut Lorenz… »

« Au contraire… », répondit Lavande de cette voix d'outre-tombe qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du professeur Trelawney, « Certains se sont aperçus qu'il n'y avait aucun Cracmol dans ces familles, contrairement aux autres familles de sorciers, alors, on a commencé à raconter des choses… »

« Tu as des Cracmols dans ta famille, toi ? », demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

« Ouais, on a un oncle maternel vit comme un Moldu, mais on ne le voit pas souvent… Maman n'aime pas en parler », lui dit le rouquin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas une tare ! », s'exclama Ginny, « En plus c'est grâce à lui que papa a rencontré maman. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Papa a toujours été fasciné par les Moldus, et il a rencontré le frère de maman en faisant sa thèse à l'Université de Magie sur eux. La plupart de nos informations sur eux viennent des sorciers qui ont infiltré leur société, donc surtout des Cracmols… Papa connaissait maman de l'école, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce jour… »

« D'accord, mais le rapport avec l'institut Lorenz ? », les interrompit Hermione, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

« Et bien, certains sorciers ont raconté que les grandes familles enfermaient leurs Cracmols dès leur naissance pour certains, plus tard pour d'autres, du côté Moldu, à l'Institut Lorenz. C'est un asile de fou normal en apparence, mais en fait la plupart des pensionnaires sont des Cracmols. »

« Comme ça, s'ils racontent quoi que ce soit sur notre monde, les Moldus ne les croient pas… », expliqua Lavande.

« Et en plus, personne ne sait qu'ils existent du côté sorcier. Donc l'honneur est sauf. », termina Ron en haussant les épaules. « mais bien sûr, comme je te l'ai dit, rien ne prouve son existence, et les gens préfèrent ne pas en parler… »

« Mais c'est monstrueux ! », s'indigna Hermione, scandalisée.

L'horloge sonna un seul coup, marquant la demi, et la Griffondor se rappela soudain qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Draco Malefoy. Elle se redressa et marmonna une vague excuse sur ses devoirs, à laquelle ses compagnons ne firent d'ailleurs guère attention. Seul Ron fronça les sourcils de nouveau et se renfrogna, la devinant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps d'épiloguer sur l'attitude du jeune homme à son égard, un autre jeune homme devait déjà être en train de l'attendre, et celui-là n'était pas du genre à patienter. Les couloirs étaient encore peuplés par des groupes d'élèves rieurs, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de leur demander de rentrer dans leurs Salles Communes.

Lorsque, hors d'haleine, elle pénétra dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec le Préfet-en-Chef, ce dernier n'était pas visible aux alentours. Soulagée malgré sa colère, elle s'écroula sur ce même sofa où il aimait s'étaler, prête à le sermonner lorsqu'il dénierait faire son apparition. Mais son répit ne fut de courte durée. En effet, à peine s'était-elle assise que la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte, dévoilant son corps de dieu grec à peine voilé par un peignoir de soie noire et son regard d'argent liquide brouillé par la colère…

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? », l'interrogea t'il méchamment, la plaçant ainsi dans la position inconfortable de l'accusée.

« Désolée ! », lui répondit-elle d'un ton tout aussi agressive, furieuse de s'être ainsi laissée prendre au piège si facilement, « Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude que _toi_, tu sois à l'heure ! »

« Génial… », maugréa t'il, « mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Miss Perfection ! C'est toi qui avais décidé de l'heure, et tu n'es même pas foutue d'être là pour ton propre rendez-vous. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa avec toi ! De toute façon, ça ne servira à rien de parler… »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! », répéta t'elle, furieuse avant même que ça ait commencé.

Ils se défièrent du regard, sans ni l'un ni l'autre se décider à entamer la conversation, lui debout, à demi-nu, et elle assise, parfaitement convenable. Hermione se sentit rougir alors que ses pensées prenaient un tour rien moins que convenable. Curieusement, cela sembla apaiser Draco encore plus que le semblant d'excuse qu'elle lui avait fait. D'autant plus qu'elle était ravissante, assise ainsi, les joues rosies par la colère, ou autre chose, et les lèvres entrouvertes, l'ourlet de sa jupe raccourcie depuis le début de l'année ayant glissé légèrement, dévoilant un bout de peau dorée et lisse. Si seulement elle voulait bien le laisser caresser ce petit bout de peau, ou alors remonter encore un peu plus cet impertinent morceau de tissu qui cachait si mal les longues jambes fuselées…

« Bon, de quoi tu voulais parler ? », commença t'il, sentant que le silence était encore plus dangereux pour lui que de parler. Il pouvait bien dire n'importe quoi, rien ne pouvait être pire.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa voix grave et bien timbrée qui la tira de ses idées rien moins qu'innocentes bien que fort agréables. « Et bien… De hier. Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier avant de répondre : « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Je crois pourtant me souvenir que tu as participé de façon… Enthousiaste… Mais je serai ravi de recommencer pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, si tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas. »

Elle rougit violemment et se releva pour commencer à faire les cent pas. « Non ! Je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous, Draco ! Avant, tout était simple, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus ni ce que je veux, ni ce que toi tu veux, et… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à la bloquer de son corps et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Ce que je veux ? Mais c'est pourtant bien simple… C'est toi que je veux, Hermione, toi, et uniquement toi ! Et je sais que tu me veux aussi, tout ton corps me le crie, mais tu refuses de te l'avouer à toi-même. Il n'y a pourtant rien de mal là-dedans, tu sais. Nous sommes tous les deux adultes et conscients, et c'est parfaitement naturel. Il n'y a vraiment rien de mal… Si seulement tu voulais… »

« Je ne veux pas ! », répliqua t'elle, butée, affolée par la proximité de son corps à lui. « Je ne veux pas, tu te trompes », répéta t'elle.

« Tes yeux me disent le contraire… », souffla t'il contre ses lèvres, caressant son visage du sien. « Dis moi que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser et me caresser, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis le moi. Et je te laisserai tranquille, je te le promets. »

« Je ne veux pas t'embrasser ! », énonça t'elle clairement en s'efforçant de vider son esprit pour ne pas flancher. « Tu n'es pas si irrésistible que tu le crois, Draco Malefoy ! Je ne serai pas une de plus sur ton tableau de chasse, jamais ! »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, mon cœur », rétorqua t'il sans perdre son sourire, « Moi je sais bien qu'un jour tu viendras me chercher, comme elles sont toutes venues avant toi, les yeux implorants et le souffle court et leurs corps ravissants offert à mes moindres désirs. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles toutes, ne soit pas si orgueilleuse… Elles m'adorent et moi aussi. Rien de mal, je te dis ! »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de l'écouter, et se débattit légèrement contre ses mains posées fermement sur ses épaules. Mais rien n'y fit : au contraire, ils la serra un peu plus jusqu'à la tenir enlacée, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Consciente de sa faiblesse, elle s'immobilisa, la tête nichée dans son cou. Il sentait bon, il sentait lui et le savon de luxe de la Salle de bain des Préfets. Sa peau était fine, aussi douce qu'une peau de fille frottée d'onguents, et elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de s'abandonner contre son torse.

« Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit, et je te promets de ne rien te faire, je t'en fais ma promesse de Malefoy », dit-il d'une voix brisée et rauque sans qu'elle puisse voir son visage. « Je veux te garder comme ça. J'en veux plus, bien sûr, c'est inutile de le nier. Je veux tout de toi, mais je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien, juste ce soir ? »

Elle commit la bêtise d'acquiescer.

**Tralalala ! J'ai fini le chapitre 13, et dans le prochain, il y aura du M !**

**Reviews please, il paraît que c'est cette histoire que vous préférez, et pourtant, c'est celle où j'ai le moins de reviews même si c'est celle qui me demande le plus d'efforts !**


	14. De l'autre côté de la nuit

_De l'autre côté de la nuit_

**Wahou ! Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews pour cette histoire, et pourtant, je suis une horrible fille puisque je vous ai donné de faux espoirs… Et oui, encore un chapitre en retard pour cause de départ en vacance intempestif sans ordi ni net. Désolée, désolée, désolée… Mais enfin, le chapitre 14 est là, avec tout plein de Draymione et de bisous baveux. Entre autre.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Athéna :** Et ben… Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, c'est vraiment génial de recevoir des reviews comme ça ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, en tout cas, elle est déjà là, ce qui est un exploit quand on connaît la fréquence de mes updates… Gros bisous !

**Louve26 : **Tiens, tiens, une lectrice clandestine ? Ravie de voir que tu ais choisi de sortir de ta réserve ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que mes histoires continueront à te plaire et toi à m'envoyer des reviews (je te promets que je ne mors pas…) Gros bisous !

**Me : **C'est vrai que comme j'utilise pas mal de changement de temps, mes chapitres sont parfois un peu difficiles à suivre… Donc en résumé : Draco et Hermione s'étant disputés la veille au soir (dans le chapitre précédent), ils passent leur journée à se lancer des piques et à s'ignorer jusqu'au moment de leur leçon de Magie Elémentaire. Comme leurs chacras sont bloqués l'un envers l'autre (en tout cas c'est un peu l'idée), ils n'arrivent pas à travailler ensembles au point que McGonagall leur conseille de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé leur problème et s'ensuit une petite leçon théorique. Hermione décide d'y consacrer la soirée, et doit pour cela reprendre sa parole à Ron qui lui avait demandé de rester avec lui la veille au soir (dans le chapitre 12). Le trio Griffondor a une petite discussion au sujet de l'Institut Lorenz dont Hermione vient de découvrir l'existence : c'est un lieu mythique où les familles de Sang Pur enferment les Cracmols nés en leur sein. Puis Mione rejoint Draco, ils se disputent, se réconcilient, et finissent dans le même lit. Juste pour dormir… Bien sûr ! J'espère que tu as compris ? N'hésite pas à me demander des précisions si il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. Gros bisous !

**Milenaz : **C'est bien connu que je suis une grande sadique ! Je ne peux me permettre de manquer à ma réputation… Mais l'important reste quand même que mon histoire te plaise, puisque c'est ma seule excuse. Quand à la suite… La voilà, déjà ! Gros bisous !

**Dragonchups : **Je m'efforce tant que je peux de faire des longs chapitres, d'autant plus que je n'update pas très souvent depuis que mon ordi a rendu l'âme. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes bien cette histoire passablement tordue, alors n'hésite pas à m'envoyer d'autres reviews ! Gros bisous !

**Cilou O'Neill : **Non, effectivement, pas de reviews, c'est pas bien du tout ! Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme toi ! Quand à la suite… Ben, la voilà ! Ce n'est pas très régulier depuis que je n'ai plus d'ordi, mais un rythme décent devrait reprendre à la rentrée. Je suis certes une auteur sadique, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour finir toutes mes histoires, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Gros bisous !

**Elaviel : **Et ben dis donc, quelle aventure ! Tu parles d'un coup de stress… J'espère qu'il y aura pas de répercussions, mais en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir qu'après réflexion et relecture, mon histoire continue toujours à te plaire. Surtout que, vu qu'elle a largement dépassé les 100 pages word, ça prend quand même un certain temps. Fais attention quand même de pas te faire attraper avec ce genre d'histoire (même si moi, les fics, je les lis quand je suis en cours, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux quand on y réfléchit…), ça serait vraiment dommage ! En tout cas, promis, je vais dire à tout le monde qu'il faut tout relire. Et je vais moi-même faire la même chose, histoire de vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, vu comme c'est en train de se compliquer pire que le canon… Lol ! Gros bisous !

**Mary : **Coucou Miss ! Avant de commencer une nouvelle fic, j'aimerai d'abord terminer _Juste une Ombre_, histoire de ne pas en avoir 46000 commencées en même temps et aucune de finies. C'est le genre de truc qui m'énerve chez les autres, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même erreur. Au départ, _Juste une ombre _devait être une fic assez courte, mais devant le succès assez inattendu, elle traîne un peu en longueur. Mais j'espère que les chapitres à venir te plairont tout autant… Gros bisous !

**Bloody The Slytherin :** P'tite perverse va! Mais bon, cette fic est classée en M, faut bien qu'elle mérite son rating de temps en temps, même sans tomber dans le porno de bas étage ! D'autant plus quand on dispose d'un terrain d'étude aussi intéressant que Draco, lol ! Gros bisous !

**Lolaboop: **Et du Draco/Hermione, dans ce chapitre, tu vas être servie ! Ils vont quand même trop bien ensembles, tous les deux, non ? Les cours de Magie Elémentaire auront leur importance plus tard, mais pourquoi ? Cela, tu ne le sauras pas avant un bon moment… Gros bisous !

**Red-hair1990: **Ca, c'était un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire...

**Laure** : Oui, la suite arrive bientôt puisqu'elle est déjà là ! Je trouve que je fais des progrès lol… C'est vrai qu'Hermione a bien de la chance, et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Lili-rose : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Kat4katou : **Merci pour tous tes compliments et tes suggestions. Je les utiliserai quand je réécrirai le début, ce qui arrivera certainement car, plus je les relie, plus je découvre de maladresses de ce genre. Gros bisous !

**Clochette : **Hum, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre des paris, mais je pense bien qu'il n'y aurait pas eu grand monde pour penser que Dray et Mione dans le même lit pouvaient rester chastes bien longtemps… En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup d'être venue au bout de toutes mes histoires, et pour les reviews que tu m'as envoyées à chacune d'entre elles. J'espère qua la suite des évènements ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous !

**Zade :** La suite ? Et bien, elle est là, enfin… Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Taz : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! J'espère que tu continueras à dévorer les chapitres suivants avec tout autant d'enthousiasme ! Gros bisous !

**Petite suggestion d'Elaviel : relisez cette histoire depuis le début, pour ceux qui suivent depuis un moment. Il y a sans doute plein de choses que vous avez oublié, depuis le temps… Et finissez par ce chapitre 14 !**

« J'ai vu ton fils, cet été… », dit calmement Bellatrix en se resservant de vin et en faisant lentement tournoyer le liquide doré dans le verre de cristal taillé. « Ce n'est plus un enfant, ma chérie, et ce n'est pas encore un homme. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une bête féroce qui n'a pas encore trouvé de maître. Il n'obéit qu'à lui-même, à ses pulsions imbéciles. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il n'a pas finit ses études, mais à ta place, j'aurai déjà peur de lui. »

« Il ne me ferait aucun mal. Il fera ce que je lui dirai de faire, et d'autant plus volontiers si je le lui demande au nom de son père », répondit Narcissa Malefoy avec une tranquille certitude.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce visage radieux, ces traits lisses et gracieux d'une perfection aussi glaciale que s'ils avaient été taillé par le meilleur sculpteur dans le marbre le plus pur. Elle avait trente-sept ans, mais en paraissait dix de moins. Les longues boucles d'or si pâles qu'elles en paraissaient blanches à la lumière des bougies avaient été relevées en chignon et retenues par des peignes ouvragés, seules quelques mèches caressaient la peau fine de sa nuque fragile. Sa sœur la trouvait tout aussi belle que le jour où, fraîchement émoulue de Poudlard, elle avait épousé Lucius dans la plus grande pompe. Peut-être, pensa t'elle, parce que Cissy n'avait jamais connu la prison ni les privations. Elle avait toujours été couvée, protégée, adulée. Et elle n'avait jamais vraiment vécu.

« Tu te trompes, il ne t'écoutes que parce que tes ordres vont dans son sens. Tu l'as trop gâté, et l'éducation que lui a donné Lucius n'était peut-être pas celle qui convenait le mieux à son caractère. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te donner des conseils, comme se doit de le faire une sœur aînée, mais… »

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant, Bella. Tu ne te nourris que de haine et de vengeance. Draco adore son père, et Lucius l'a formé pour devenir son héritier en tous points. Il ne nous décevra pas, il est fort, brillant, et très mûr pour son âge. »

« La maturité n'est pas une des qualités que nous recherchons parmi les nôtres. Je l'aurai préféré docile et suffisamment pénétré des idées de notre maître pour obéir sans poser de questions. Au lieu de ça, il est comme Lucius, il ne recherche que le pouvoir, à n'importe quel prix. Il nous trahira, si l'opportunité lui en est présentée sous le bon jour. Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Pas encore du moins. »

« Tu m'insultes en disant cela, ma sœur », lui répondit Narcissa sans perdre un instant son calme olympien, « Si notre maître le juge capable, alors, il le sera ! Qui es-tu pour remettre ainsi son jugement en doute ? »

« Je suis celle qui l'a suivi au détriment de ma carrière, contrairement à ta famille, je suis celle qui l'a aimé plus que tout, qui aurait pu mourir pour lui, et cela, nul ne peut me l'enlever ! », rétorqua Bellatrix d'un ton venimeux où perçait sa folie.

Sa sœur eut un sourire indulgent mais sans trace de gentillesse : « Draco est ce que Lucius a voulu qu'il soit. Je le connais mieux que toi, je connais mon fils. Il me dit tout ! »

« Que tu crois… », persifla la femme dont s'était terni l'éclat de la jeunesse. « Ton amour de mère t'aveugle, chérie ! »

Sur ces mots, elle avala le contenu ambré de son verre d'un seul coup, renversant sa tête aux traits lourds en arrière tandis que sa sœur lui jetait un regard amusé. Ses années de captivité avaient à jamais fait s'enfuir les quelques bonnes manières de Bellatrix. Elle avait été belle jadis, mais avait eu le tort de croire que cette beauté durerait toujours. Elle avait vécu comme on dévore, comme on s'enivre, et plus rien ne pouvait la sauver. Elle était sortie folle d'Azkhaban, et l'épouse de Lucius avait découvert avec une surprise mêlée d'amusement qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais vraiment aimé sa sœur. Au contraire, cet instinct de domination et de grossièreté qui vivait dans chacun de ses actes la répugnait plus qu'autre chose. Elle croyait tout savoir sur tout, et pouvoir tout diriger dans la maisonnée de sa sœur sous prétexte qu'elle s'était laissée enfermer par amour pour celui qu'elle appelait « notre maître » avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Or, Narcissa ne vivait pas pour ce maître. Elle n'aspirait qu'au calme, à la beauté, à la tranquillité. Elle aimait le luxe, son époux et ce fils unique qu'on lui avait trop tôt arraché. Elle aimait les fleurs exotiques, les grandes réceptions, le bruissements des capes de soie et les murmures feutrés des discussions policées entre personnes bien élevées. Elle aimait aussi ces hommes plus jeunes qu'elle qui lui tournaient autours en lui écrivant des lettres d'amour éperdues tandis que les petites greluches qui leur servaient d'épouses soupiraient de rage contenue derrière leurs éventails d'ivoire ciselé. Elle aimait cela d'autant plus qu'elle savait que Lucius lui était infidèle malgré la tendresse qu'il lui portait, et que ces flirts sans importance servaient bien leurs intérêts dans le monde. Narcissa Malefoy se plaisait à se dire qu'elle était une femme à la mode, une mère épanouie et une épouse accomplie selon ses propres critères, et la seule épine dans son pied était la présence de ce « maître », sombre et omniprésent, qui pesait sur son petit univers. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'il se serve de Lucius, et elle refusait qu'il se serve de Draco.

A sa façon discrète et insidieuse, elle avait empoisonné l'esprit de son propre enfant de façon à le rendre égoïste et totalement centré sur lui-même. Elle avait modelé un être unique et fort, subtil, intelligent, et totalement incontrôlable. Cela, c'était son secret. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser son père, Draco était avant tout son œuvre. Il était libre, et personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever cet amour de la liberté qu'elle lui avait patiemment inculqué. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit trop grand pour elle, au milieu de ce manoir désert et glacial, elle se disait avec un rien de culpabilité qu'elle avait éduqué son fils comme elle aurait aimé que ses parents l'éduquent pour survivre dans ce monde de faux-semblants où elle avait toujours évolué. Lucius avait apprit à Draco ce qu'on attendait de lui, elle, elle lui avait montré ce qu'il avait au fond de lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu Lucius comme époux, vingt ans auparavant, elle se disait que le monde était divisé en deux parties. D'un côté, il y avait les bons, les forts, les courageux, les puissants, les sorciers. De l'autre côté coexistaient ceux dont on ne parlait qu'avec une teinte polie de dégoût dans la voix : les mauvais, les faibles, les lâches, à égalité avec les Moldus qui parasitaient la société et dont il fallait se garder à tout prix. Les sorciers étaient des êtres parfaits, et ceux qu'elle fréquentait étaient les meilleurs d'entre eux. Mais elle avait apprit petit à petit à connaître leurs faiblesses, ces petites bassesses pour lesquelles elle les méprisait sans le dire. Extérieurement, elle cautionnait ces attitudes indignes avec un sourire à droite, à gauche, cuirassée d'une hypocrisie qui lui faisait horreur. Intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage et de honte, de cette douleur qu'éprouvent les adolescents en découvrant que leur père n'est pas le plus fort et que leur mère est aussi décrépite que les femmes qu'elle côtoie. Sa révolte à elle avait était de faire de son fils un esprit libre qui s'ignorait. Quand à Lucius… Lucius avait un jour définitivement perdu toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait.

Si aujourd'hui elle avait accepté de présenter Draco au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était que parce qu'elle savait que, si le jeune homme se figurait que c'était là son destin, ce pour quoi il était né, ce n'était en réalité que la porte qui s'ouvrirait pour lui vers un monde meilleur. Lucius lui avait parlé de son initiation. Narcissa savait donc ce qui attendait son fils, et elle savait surtout, avec une force et une confiance inébranlable, que jamais Draco n'accepterait de faire quelque chose de contraire à sa volonté, et encore moins sous la contrainte. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça. L'orgueil, bien plus que toutes ces fariboles qu'affectionnait Dumbledore comme la loyauté, l'abnégation, l'amour, toutes ces vertus de faibles, cela le sauverait. Draco n'était pas fait de chair, mais du métal le plus dur et le plus impénétrable, il était sans faille, et cela, il ne le devait qu'à elle.

« Je lui écrirais demain que notre maître souhaite le rencontrer », dit-elle avec un sourire charmant. « Il sera ravi, j'en suis sûre, et je suis sûre également que le Seigneur des Ténèbres acceptera son allégeance avec la plus grande joie. Tu verras bien qu'il me donnera toutes les raisons du monde d'être fière de lui ! A ta santé, ma sœur… »

Avec un sourire éthéré, Narcissa leva son verre en direction de Bellatrix et en avala le contenu doucereux qui lui brûla la gorge sans qu'elle bâtit d'un cil.

**oOo**

Enfin, elle avait fermé les yeux. Depuis l'instant où elle était venue se glisser à côté de lui entre ses draps dans la pénombre, Draco avait attendu ce moment. La respiration de sa compagne s'était faite lente et régulière, très légère, si légère qu'il se demandait par instant si elle respirait encore, et il retenait la sienne pour vérifier que c'était bien le cas. D'un seul mouvement, elle se retourna vers lui dans son sommeil et il put la regarder tout à son aise.

La lune n'était pas visible, cette nuit-là. La seule source de lumière qui filtrait derrière les rideaux mal tirés de la chambre de Draco était celle qui provenait des étoiles si pâles. Elle nimbait pourtant le visage d'Hermione d'une aura très douce qui rendait chacun de ses traits plus clair encore. La jeune fille avait glissé un de ses bras sous son oreiller, et ses lèvres pulpeuses à l'aspect de bouton de rose formaient une petite moue boudeuse à être ainsi écrasées contre le polochon moelleux. Il la trouva adorable. D'un doigt aussi léger que possible, il s'essaya à écarter de son visage une mèche sombre qui, venant chatouiller le bout de son nez, se soulevait à chacun de ses souffles. Elle sourit d'un air rêveur, et Draco sentit son cœur chavirer. Il sentit également qu'il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait rester sagement étendu à ses côtés toute la nuit durant sans même l'effleurer.

Rageur de s'être ainsi laissé submerger par ses sens qui échappaient à tout contrôle, il se retourna de l'autre côté de façon à ne plus voir ce visage d'ange qui reposait à quelques centimètres du sien. Même les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en esprit les traits délicats de sa compagne de chambre, si calmes, si tranquilles, que rien ne semblait pouvoir les troubler. Ce visage, ces traits, il aurait aimé pouvoir passer tout le temps qui lui restait à vivre à le contempler. Il se sentait rasséréné, et pourtant tout son corps bouillait d'un désir tel qu'il en avait rarement éprouvé. Et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir sentir pour une petite fille trop sérieuse, trop intelligente et trop sage pour son propre bien, la chouchoute des professeurs et ses fréquentations d'imbécile, et surtout ses origines infâmes qu'il méprisait par dessus tout. Il s'éloigna d'elle autant que le permettait le grand lit qui aurait pu contenir sans mal cinq personnes, à conditions qu'elles soient bien serrées les unes contre les autres.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié la règle d'or des fabricants de couvertures et autres couettes : deux personnes se trouvant dans le même lit doivent obligatoirement se retrouver dans les bras l'une de l'autre, qu'elles le veuillent ou non. D'où le fait que toutes les couvertures soient toujours trop petites pour deux… Ainsi le démontra Hermione qui, toujours paisiblement endormie, se détourna une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté, emportant au passage la totalité de leur principale source de chaleur. Draco poussa un cri de protestation en se redressant, ce qui se révéla être sans effets. Il tenta stoïquement de camper sur ses positions en dépit des souffles glacés qui rodaient sournoisement dans le château, mais le froid eut rapidement raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Timidement, il tenta un rapprochement. Le corps de la jeune fille l'appelait aussi clairement que si elle avait crié : « Viens ! Viens me rejoindre ! Je prendrai soin de toi… ».

Abandonnant toutes ses inhibitions, il répondit avec enthousiasme à cet appel, venant se lover contre cette chair chaude et douce, si douce. Il s'emboîta parfaitement contre elle, de façon à ce que leurs deux corps ne forment plus qu'une seule colline sous la couverture qu'elle lui avait si bassement dérobée. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute, après tout… Il devait penser à sa santé, et rien n'était moins attrayant qu'un nez qui coule ! Avec un soupir, il la sentit qui venait se serrer encore plus contre lui. Il avait le nez perdu dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux, et sa main était irrésistiblement attirée par le vallon que formait ses hanches pleines. Hermione avait un vrai corps de femme, souple et rebondit, tout en courbes, un corps tel qu'on n'en voyait guère que sur ces statues de marbre qui avaient aiguisé son imagination pendant des années durant…

Il n'était pas un voleur. Il la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller. Elle grogna légèrement en signe de protestation, mais finit par ouvrir ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Elle ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul en voyant les deux grands yeux bleus de son ennemi se pencher sur elle avant de se souvenir où elle était.

« Chut… », murmura Draco contre son oreille en posant une main sur les yeux de la jeune fille, « J'ai bien peur de ne pas être un homme de parole, Hermione, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être un Malefoy. Je suis désolé, mais je voulais te dire que j'allais t'embrasser. Si tu ne veux pas, je vais enlever ma main, et par pitié, retourne dans ta chambre. Sinon, ferme les yeux, et dis toi que ce n'est qu'un rêve… Au matin, tout sera pareil, si tu le veux bien. »

Le souffle court, il se recoucha à côté d'elle et attendit. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… jusqu'à dix secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité. La jeune fille avait d'abord fait un mouvement pour se lever mais, en fin de compte, s'était recouchée sans un mot. Il la sentait tendue, sur les nerfs. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il se pencha vers elle et prit possession de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et humides, appétissantes comme un fruit mûr. Mais il n'y avait rien, dans ce baiser, de la férocité propre aux précédents. Il les mordit légèrement, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal et à ne pas trop l'effaroucher. Il sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, ses seins fermes contre son torse, mais il se garda bien de la toucher. Il était uniquement concentré sur ce travail de leurs lèvres jointes, et découvrait avec émerveillement qu'un simple baiser pouvait le mettre tout autant en émoi que la plus folle étreinte.

Quand il l'avait réveillée pour lui dire qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle avait eu envie de fuir. Elle se sentait prise au piège par ce corps trop proche du sien. A être ainsi couchée contre lui, elle se sentait offerte comme la victime d'un sacrifice. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil, il l'attirait trop… Si elle partait, si elle cédait à la panique, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Au fond d'elle même, n'aurait-elle pas été déçue si il avait respecté sa promesse ? Toutes ces pensées la poussèrent à se recoucher, dans l'attente fébrile de ce qui allait suivre. Soudain, il fut contre elle, pesant de tout son poids sur son corps ; mais c'était plus agréable qu'autre chose. Elle sentit avec une acuité extrême qu'elle ne s'appartenait plus. Elle était à lui, il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, et cela lui fit peur. Il était doux, pourtant, tellement plus doux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Toute entière tendue vers lui, à sa rencontre, elle le laissa malmener sa bouche de la sienne, comme si ses lèvres étaient prises d'une vie propre, indépendante de sa volonté. Il était si habile à la faire vibrer à sa guise…

La danse de leurs bouches s'étaient faite plus rapide, plus intense. Il la sentit haleter sous lui alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres pour s'offrir plus à lui. Enfin… Elle accueilli sa langue avec avidité, avec impatience même, et vint enrouler la sienne autours d'elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Non, pas encore… Il recula, mordant encore dans ses lèvres rendues brûlantes, la laissant insatisfaite. Mais il voulait prendre son temps, la nuit entière leur appartenait, lui appartenait. Il ne voulait pas d'une étreinte à la sauvette entre deux cours, coincé entre une armure et une tapisserie. Il voulait qu'elle voit, qu'elle sente, il ne voulait pas la prendre, il voulait qu'elle se donne, qu'elle s'offre, qu'elle s'abandonne plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il voulait qu'elle se fasse sienne, à jamais. Il sentait ses mains se crisper sur les draps de soie tandis qu'il l'empêchait de l'attirer à elle. Il était le maître du jeu, il était le maître de son corps à elle.

Pourquoi, pourquoi se dérobait-il ainsi ? Pourtant, un instant, elle avait cru… Mais non. Elle tenta d'inverser les rôles, levant les bras vers lui. Mais d'un geste, ainsi qu'il l'aurait fait d'un enfant, il attrapa ses poignets et l'obligea à reposer ses mains, sans cesser un instant de la caresser de ses lèvres. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes de rage, mais cela n'eut guère d'effet sur lui. Elle finit par se détendre sous lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait, tremblante malgré elle. Tout au fond d'elle, une petite partie de son âme refusait de se soumettre, honteuse de cet abandon. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle frissonna en sentant la bouche du garçon abandonner ses lèvres pour venir glisser le long de son cou, sans cesser de déposer de petits baisers aussi légers que le battement d'elle d'un papillon. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, mais elle était plus tendue que jamais.

Qu'elle était fine, la peau de son cou, à l'endroit où battait la veine qui drainait toute sa vie. Il sentait qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, mais restait sur le qui-vive. Malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à lui. Une femme était comme une forteresse : les premières murailles abattues, il s'en dressait toujours des nouvelles, plus petites et plus discrètes, certes, mais toujours plus impénétrables. Sans cesser un instant de l'embrasser, gardant toujours le contact entre leurs deux corps unis, il lui lâcha les mains et vint entremêler ses doigts à la longue chevelure répandue sur l'oreiller. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, tandis que la bouche du garçon descendait plus bas, encore plus bas, effleurant l'os fragile de la clavicule, juste au dessus de l'ourlet de la nuisette de coton gris. Draco eut un sourire carnassier.

Elle manqua une respiration lorsque les mains du jeune homme lâchèrent ses poignets pour venir se poser sur ses épaules. Elles étaient si fortes, ces mains, tellement plus grandes que les siennes. Elle avait l'impression dérangeante qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, l'étrangler d'un seul mouvement. Pourtant, elle ne se débattit pas. Elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de la déshabiller, toute perdue qu'elle était sous ses caresses… Ses mains avaient défait les liens qui attachaient sa nuisette sur ses épaules sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et doucement, insensiblement, faisait glisser le bout de tissu le long de son corps. Déstabilisée, elle ouvrit les yeux tout grand, le souffle court, tentant de retenir le léger vêtement sur sa poitrine. « Draco ! », protesta t'elle dans un souffle.

Il lui sourit d'un air curieusement tendre et taquin, ses yeux d'un gris changeant brillant dans l'obscurité au-dessus d'elle. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle le laisserait aller aussi loin, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne comptait pas le moins du monde s'arrêter en si bon chemin. « Chut », murmura t'il d'une voix douce en ôtant les mains de la jeune fille pour les reposer de chaque côté de son corps, « Laisse moi faire, je ne te ferai aucun mal… ». Il attendit qu'elle se calme et se relâche, sans la quitter des yeux une seconde. Elle lui rendait son regard avec une intensité qui lui faisait mal, ses yeux qui semblaient noirs démesurément ouverts. Puis il recommença à ôter la dernière barrière qui subsistait entre lui et elle. Docile, elle le laissa faire, comme fascinée, et s'offrit enfin à sa vue dans toute sa beauté et sa féminité.

« Tu es magnifique… » Sa voix rauque lui parvenait à peine dans les vapeurs qui embrumaient toute sa pensée. Elle savait qu'elle était nue devant lui, mais n'était pas sûre de le réaliser vraiment. Elle le vit se débarrasser du t-shirt qu'il avait mit par décence, et vit également la bosse révélatrice qui formait son caleçon. « Draco… », murmura t'elle de nouveau, un peu effrayée malgré tout, les joues brûlantes, « Je ne… »

Encore une fois, il lui sourit, puis, se couchant sur le côté, il l'attira contre lui. Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa maîtrise de soi pour en venir là où il voulait sans craquer. Elle était si belle. A ses yeux, elle avait un corps parfait. Ses seins épanouis, marqués seulement par l'auréole d'un rose à peine plus foncé mettaient en valeur une taille si fine qu'elle paraissait prête à se briser malgré un petit ventre rond. Elle avait des hanches larges, faites pour porter des enfants, des fesses bien rondes, et de longues jambes fuselées. Parfaite…

Elle était serrée contre lui, plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait niché sa tête contre son épaule, mais ses mains s'égaraient un peu partout sur son corps. Son odeur à lui qui envahissait ses narines était presque plus troublant pour ses sens que le contact de leurs peaux nues se frottant l'une à l'autre. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais c'était autre chose que de le sentir là, tout contre elle, ses muscles durs se serrant contre sa douceur à elle, comme si son corps n'avait jamais attendu que cet instant et que, d'étranger, il prenne soudain tout son sens. Même ce petit ventre rond qui l'avait toujours excédée, toujours là en dépit des tentatives avortées de régime et des séances d'abdominaux, ne paraissait plus superflu. Elle avait une impression étrange, l'impression d'être… entière. Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot le plus adapté, sans doute, mais c'était ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle retint un soupir d'aise et fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux lisses du garçon, un peu surprise par leur douceur.

Il la laissa le caresser, tellement attendrissante dans sa timidité bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir, son front lové dans les vagues parfumées de ses cheveux défaits. Ces tendresses l'apaisèrent assez pour qu'il reprenne tous ses esprits. Sans s'inquiéter des conséquences que ses attentions ne manqueraient pas de laisser sur la peau d'Hermione, il suça le petit bout de chair qui se trouvait juste sous ses lèvres tandis que ses mains reprenaient leur exploration. Plus d'effleurements si légers qu'elle les ressentait à peine, non. Au contraire, ses paumes pesaient lourdement contre sa chair, se repaissant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Un coup d'œil discret lui permit de voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait avec difficulté, les lèvres entrouvertes. L'une de ses mains prit possession d'un sein, rapidement rejoint par sa bouche qui vint torturer le mamelon érigé, tour à tour le léchant, le mordant, le suçant avec habileté.

Elle avala une goulée d'air en réprimant un gémissement, les yeux démesurément ouverts dans le noir, incapable même de ciller, totalement liquéfiée par la présence de ce corps au-dessus du sien. Elle avait toujours ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, fascinée par cette tête blonde penchée sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'emprise sur rien, comme emportée par un torrent impétueux vers une cascade tombant à pic, sans rien pour se raccrocher. Son esprit joua quelques secondes avec cette image d'elle-même ballottée de part et d'autre, le corps meurtri par les rochers et les courants tandis qu'autour d'elle jaillissait de l'écume mousseuse, la submergeant tandis qu'elle recherchait son souffle. Une morsure plus sauvage sur la peau fragile la ramena à la réalité sans que cette impression de folie la quitte pour autant. « L'autre, maintenant… », osa t'elle murmurer d'une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

« L'autre, maintenant… », l'entendit-il dire, et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement tandis qu'il la sentait perdre pied sous sa bouche et ses mains. Il se mit à l'ouvrage avec enthousiasme, malaxant cette chair à la fois ferme et douce qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement à mesure qu'elle perdait la conscience du temps, son corps venant onduler contre celui de son tortionnaire comme celui d'une sirène. Il réprima un gémissement tandis que le bassin de la jeune fille haletante venait se frotter contre une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Elle avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration était lourde et précipitée. Comme un enfant curieux, il laissa sa main descendre plus bas, encore plus bas, effleurant la toison brune de son bas-ventre. Elle geignit doucement, achevant de lui faire perdre la tête tandis qu'il glissait un doigt en elle avec un sentiment de triomphe. Elle eut un léger mouvement de repli sur elle-même et détourna la tête. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle, articulant avec difficulté : « Regarde moi. S'il te plaît… ».

Ce n'est que lorsque les grands yeux sombres de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siens et vinrent se fixer sur lui qu'il initia un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, une partie de lui-même attentive à son plaisir à elle tandis que l'autre se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir. Il trouva sans difficulté le petit bouton de chair qui acheva de la perdre, la faisant se tordre alors que ses frottements se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes et dans tous son corps, plus rien n'existait pour lui que leurs deux corps et leurs respirations oppressés, et ces yeux fixaient sur les siens, à la fois si sombres et si lumineux dans la pénombre de la chambre, semblables à deux gouffres inexplorés dans lesquels il sombrait petit à petit. Enfin, elle poussa un cri inarticulé en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes après, se répandant sur ses cuisses et se laissant tomber contre elle.

Les yeux fermés, elle s'efforçait de reprendre sa respiration, les joues brûlantes et le cœur battant à la chamarade à l'unisson du sien. Elle le sentait contre elle, pesant de tout son poids, mais c'était un poids délicieux. Elle sentait son odeur qui se mêlait à la sienne, et pour le moment, c'était tout se qui comptait. Ses membres lui paraissaient plus pesants qu'il ne l'avait jamais été tandis que des vagues de plaisir la traversait par intermittences régulières, comme la mer flue et reflue. Si seulement cet instant avait pu durer toujours… Mais une petite partie de son cerveau veniat de se réveiller, lui criant de se méfier, de partir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais son corps, ce traître, refusait de lui obéir, se pressant plus encore contre l'autre, l'ennemi, l'étranger. Les yeux fermés, elle le sentit qui se redressait sur son coude, allégeant ainsi son fardeau, et qui la regardait, la regardait sans répit, en silence. Après quelques profondes inspirations, elle réunit en elle le courage nécessaire pour le regarder à son tour. Avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux clairs, son visage ressortait dans l'ombre avec une netteté troublante, lui donnant une sorte de beauté primaire de jeune dieu païen de la fertilité ou de la jeunesse, qui contrastait avec sa sophistication habituelle. Il lui sourit doucement, ses yeux de chat à peine entrouverts luisants à la clarté des étoiles.

Elle ne put résister à l'envie de tendre la main pour venir effleurer ce visage parfait, repoussant quelques fils d'un or presque blanc qui étaient venus s'égarer devant ses yeux, tandis que lui la contemplait, comme fasciné, sans mot dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'un geste, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement, un baiser d'une chasteté exemplaire. « Chut… », souffla t'il doucement à son oreille, « tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, Hermione, un rêve, et rien de plus », avant de l'attirer contre lui au milieu des draps dévastés, dans une étreinte qui avait quelque chose de désespéré. Ecrasé contre lui et heureuse de l'être, elle réussit à hocher la tête avant de pousser la témérité jusqu'à enrouler une jambe autours de la taille de celui dont elle se demandait si, désormais, on ne pourrait pas l'appeler son amant. Sensiblement en même temps, épuisés par leurs exploits et la journée qu'ils avaient passé, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve tandis qu'à l'horizon apparaissaient déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube.

**OoO**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, elle était déjà sortie, et il aurait pu croire que tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là n'était effectivement qu'un rêve, s'il n'avait découvert dans un coin du lit une nuisette de coton froissée abandonnée tandis que les draps avaient disparu. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle de bain, bien qu'une épaisse couche de buée sur le grand miroir témoigna de son passage récent, si dans sa chambre à laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil discret par l'entrebâillement du tableau à la bergère. Il s'abaissa même à demander, aussi aimablement que possible, à l'elfe de maison qui s'était dévouée au service de sa colocataire où cette dernière pouvait bien être. La créature, toute intimidée et les yeux baissés, lui désigna la porte de leurs appartements en bégayant quelques mots indistincts avant de lui montrer la pendule qui lui indiquait qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début des court. Réprimant un juron sonore, il la laissa là pour aller prendre une douche, froide, avant d'enfiler son uniforme et de manquer de se rompre le cou dans les escaliers.

Il la remarqua immédiatement en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Ses grands yeux lumineux étaient anormalement marqués par des cernes violettes, et, surtout, elle semblait ne pas voir le manuel de Runes Anciennes ouvert à la leçon du jour contre le pupitre que formait le verre de jus de citrouille et la bouteille de lait. Le balafré semblait lui parler, ou plutôt monologuer, comme à son habitude, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Alors que la lourde porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrait sur son colocataire, elle tourna machinalement la tête et croisa son regard, ce qui la fit rougir en baissant les yeux tandis que le jeune homme se passait la main dans les cheveux en esquissant un sourire gêné, mais spontané. Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, il eut un peu de mal à repérer sa place, du moins jusqu'à ce que Pansy, agitant les bras comme un sémaphore en pleine tempête, lui montre qu'elle lui avait gardé un emplacement près d'elle. Réprimant un soupir, il se glissa sur le banc aux côtés de la Serpentard qui l'embrassa bruyamment à la commissure des lèvres. Il vit avec un plaisir dissimulé les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer à la vue de cette scène, alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux ambrés traîner dans le secteur de la table des verts et argent, mais le tonnerre de bruissement d'ailes qui annonçait l'arrivée des hiboux lui fit lever la tête, juste avant que le grand-duc de sa mère ne lui laisse tomber dans les mains une épaisse missive qu'il se hâta d'ouvrir.

Non mais qu'avait-elle, cette traînée, à se coller à lui et à l'embrasser sans retenue en plein milieu de la Grande Salle , pensa Hermione en réprimant un mouvement d'humeur qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle en fut d'ailleurs la première surprise : tout le monde savait bien que Pansy Parkinson nourrissait une passion sans faille pour le blond jeune homme, et qu'elle partageait même sa couche à l'occasion (« Quel gâchis ! », glissait généralement Lavande d'un air dégoûté lorsque le sujet arrivait sur le tapis). Cette pensée lui fit monter le rouge aux joues lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la nuit même : valait-elle mieux que la préfète des Serpentard ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre… Son regard se tourné une fois de plus vers son alter ego, qui venait de briser le cachet d'une lettre. Même à cette distance, Hermione pouvait voir le serpent couronné qui formait les armes des Malefoy. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle donna une pièce à la chouette qui lui livrait quotidiennement _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et parcouru les titres des yeux, mais rien d'inhabituel ne transparaissait : toujours les habituels témoignages hystériques de sorcières affolées pour leurs enfants que le ministre s'efforçait de rassurer. Elle releva le regard qui, comme par hasard, tomba sur l'élégante silhouette du Préfet-en-Chef.

Elle manqua de bondir sur ses pieds en voyant la lividité qui avait envahit les joues habituellement pâles du Serpentard. Elle tenta d'intercepter son attention pour lire dans ses prunelles couleurs d'ardoise ce qui le tracassait, mais elle dut se contenter de le voir quitter la pièce à grands pas précipités, renversant sa chaise au passage et ignorant le cri de protestation aigu de Pansy. Perdue, Hermione se tourna vers la table des professeurs, attendant un signe, un geste… Mais elle ne vit que le professeur Dumbledore qui observait cette sortie par dessus son bol de chocolat fumant, ses yeux d'un bleu vif brillants comme deux escarboucles derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, en proie à un pressentiment terrible, la jeune fille se leva à demi de sa chaise, ignorant les interrogations de Harry. Mais la cloche, sonnant aussi sinistrement qu'un glas à ses oreilles, vint l'interrompre en signalant le premier cours de la journée. Potions…

Mais il ne paru pas, ni durant la première heure, ni durant l'heure suivante, et Hermione dut affronter le professeur Rogue seule à sa table, et ses étourderies lui valurent bien des sarcasmes qu'elle n'écouta que d'une oreille. Où pouvait bien être passé Draco ?

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce petit bout d'histoire vous aura apporté un peu de plaisir au retour d'une longue journée de cours. Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir… Reviews please !**


	15. Correspondances

_Correspondances_

**Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps pour faire mes updates ces temps-ci, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Surtout quand je vois que je reçois autant de reviews depuis quelques chapitres ! En tout cas je vous promets qu'un jour, vous aurez la fin de cette histoire…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Athéna : **S'il y a des impératifs de santé, alors je vais me hâter autant que possible pour updater ! Je ne voudrai pas être responsable d'une dépression… Mais comme j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours en même temps, il faut que je me consacre aussi aux autres, ce qui fait que même si j'écris beaucoup, ce n'est pas toujours pour celle-là. Enfin, voilà la suite qui te trouveras je l'espère en bonne santé ! Gros bisous !

**Louve26 : **Ah, mais continue à reviewer, surtout ! Je réponds toujours à ceux qui daignent me laisser un petit mot, surtout que tes petits mots à toi ne sont pas si petits que ça, ça me semble la moindre des choses au regard de tout le bonheur que vous m'apportez. En ce qui concerne Dray, oui, Mione le trouble. Mais il n'est pas non plus fou amoureux… Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. Mais disons qu'il ne la déteste plus. Pour le reste, qui vivra verra ! Gros bisous !

**Milenaz : **Les lecteurs ne servent pas à être ménagés, voyons ! Bon, j'avoue que je mets beaucoup de temps pour faire mes updates, mais j'ai mes études à côté et j'ai pas mal bataillé pour y arriver, donc… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, heureuse que ça t'ait plu. Gros bisous !

**Bloody The Slytherin : **Non, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble :) Quand à la perversité, on l'est tous, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça : l'important, c'est que tu ais apprécié ! Gros bisous !

**Lulu75: **Orion aura sa place bientôt, un peu de patience… je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, surtout si les couples qui y sont ne te plaisent pas particulièrement à la base… Gros bisous !

**Red-hair1990: **Pas si vite que ça, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros bisous !

**Lili-rose: **Oui, elle a pas mal de chance effectivement… Ah, Draco, Draco ! Quel homme n'est ce pas ?

**Clochette: **Désolée d'avoir autant tardée pour ce chapitre-ci également, j'ai honte du peu de fréquence de mes updates, et pourtant je fais de mon mieux… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Et puis, l'histoire est encore loin d'être finie, alors je souhaite qu'elle continue de te plaire. Gros bisous !

**Katryn Malefoy:**

**Elaviel: **J'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci pour commencer de nouvelles fics, mais apparemment je ne manque pas grand-chose. Il y en a de très bonnes du côté anglais par contre, je peux te donner des titres si ça t'intéresse… Gros bisous !

**Laure: **Malheureusement, j'ai un peu de mal à tenir mes promesses en ce moment, je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir autant de travail, c'est terrifiant ! Je promets d'essayer de m'améliorer, une fois de plus… Espérons que ça marchera cette fois ! Gros bisous !

**Farfalina: **Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également ! Merci encore de tes encouragements, et gros bisous !

**Taz: **je suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu, d'autant plus qu'elle m'a demandé pas mal d'efforts. C'est fou ce que c'est dur à écrire, ce genre de truc, si on ne veut pas tomber dans les clichés qu'on a déjà relus dix fois ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et gros bisous !

**Buzame: **Sadique ? Hum, oui, un peu, je l'avoue… Mais il faut bien couper à un endroit ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Gros bisous !

**Dragonia: **Coucou ma lyly ! Sur le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de m'inspirer du tome 6 même si j'adore le passage avec Cissy et Bella, mais en y réfléchissant, tu as sans doute raison… J'espère vite pouvoir lire la suite de ta fic (et je n'ai pas fini de te harceler, lol !) Gros bisous !

**Sarouchka: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous !

**Florine: **Malheureusement, je suis un désastre ces temps-ci en ce qui concerne la régularité de mes updates, ce qui me désespère. Mais ta review m'a beaucoup touché et je suis admirative devant ta persévérance parce que ma fic compte maintenant 151 pages word (je n'en reviens toujours pas lol !) Gros bisous !

**Emily Lovegood: **Et la voilà… Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Nees: **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments que je m'efforce de mériter… Gros bisous !

**Hélène: **Hum… J'espère que tu as échappé au 0/20 cette fois ! Ca me fait très plaisir en tout cas que cette histoire t'ait captivée au point de te faire oublier tes devoirs… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et gros bisous !

**Moa Hermy: **Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas attraper la grosse tête, même si j'adore les compliments ! Ils permettent de voir ce que les lecteurs préfèrent et d'améliorer mes histoires, et de plaire encore plus. Pour les fautes de frappe, c'est vrai que j'en fais sans doute même si je m'efforce de les minimiser au maximum, mais j'ai tendance à ne corriger que celles qui sont soulignées sur word. Or le correcteur d'orthographe n'est pas non plus parfait. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour m'améliorer, promis ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et gros bisous !

**Mary: **Contente de te revoir ! Dis donc, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue, toi ! En tout cas je suis toujours ravie de recevoir tes reviews tellement enthousiastes ! Gros bisous !

**Melissa: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous !

**Petiterose: **Voilà donc le reste, ou du moins une partie. N'hésite pas à me faire savoir ce que tu en penses. Gros bisous !

'**tite Mione: **Je ne connais encore personne qui soit mort d'avoir trop longtemps attendu une fic, mais je ne voudrais pas que le premier cas soit de mon fait ! Voilà donc la suite tant attendu, qui te trouvera encore en vie, je l'espère ! Gros bisous !

**Et ça, c'est le chapitre 15!**

Ron était assis dans la bibliothèque. C'était une fin de matinée paisible et tranquille, et il y avait très peu de monde. Seuls quelques septièmes années peinaient sur leurs devoirs, profitant de ces quelques heures de repos pour prendre autant d'avance que possible sur la masse de devoirs qui ne cessait de s'accumuler. Le jeune homme choisit une plume toute neuve dans sa trousse et étala avec soin une épaisse feuille de vélin crème sur la table de bois. Ses paumes moites laissèrent une trace sombre sur son pantalon lorsqu'il les essuya avec fébrilité sur ses genoux. Il aspira avidement une bouffée d'air et expira profondément, fixant avec attention la feuille de papier vierge comme si elle décelait tous les secrets de l'univers. Lentement, ses yeux bleus se fermèrent tandis qu'il tentait d'éclaircir ses pensées aussi embrouillées qu'un écheveau de laine avec lequel un chaton maladroit aurait joué. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, alors tout était clair. Il trempa la plume dans l'encrier, et sa main se mit à courir sur le papier comme si elle était dotée d'une vie propre.

« _Chère Hermione,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre alors que nous vivons ensemble depuis sept ans, même si on ne te voit plus beaucoup dans la Salle Commune ces temps-ci. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail et ainsi de suite, et de toute façon ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris, mais tu sais ce que je pense de ceci… »_

Il s'arrêta et reposa la plume, relisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Non, ça ne partait pas du tout dans le sens qu'il avait escompté. De nouveau, il inspira et expira largement avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

« _Si je t'écris, c'est pour t'avouer quelque chose que tu sais sans doute en toi-même depuis bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas très habile pour exprimer ce que je ressens, je n'ai aucun talent pour ça. Mais tu connais ton Ron : toujours brouillon, et maladroit, et insensible. Je sais bien que je ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut quand il faut. Ginny sait le faire, et toi aussi. Harry aussi un peu, mais moi pas. Je fonce toujours tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences, et cela m'a souvent joué des tours. Mais aujourd'hui, il faut que je te le dise, je ne peux plus garder ce secret pour moi plus longtemps. Il m'étouffe et me mine de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression de mentir, à toi, à moi, à tout le monde. Il faut en finir, mais si cela doit me coûter ton amitié._

_Cela fait plus de six ans maintenant que nous sommes amis, Hermione. Nous avons partagé énormément de choses pendant tout ce temps, des choses terribles, des choses heureuses, des choses magnifiques, et d'autres qui hantent encore aujourd'hui mes cauchemars. Nous avons toujours été trois, mais Harry n'est pas vraiment comme nous. Lui, c'est un héros, c'est celui qui va sauver le monde. Nous avons toujours été un peu en retrait par rapport à lui. Je ne lui envie pas sa place, mais ce n'est là que la vérité. Il a besoin de nous, maies il a surtout besoin de toi. Moi je suis seulement là pour faire des conneries et détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Je ne veux pas être Harry. Toujours est-il qu'à un moment, je ne sais pas exactement lequel, il y a quelque chose qui a changé dans les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione. »_

Ron laissa tomber sa plume sur la table en s'essuyant le front trempé de sueur. Elle rebondit sur la page, laissant trois larmes d'encre noire sur le parchemin crème. Le garçon aux cheveux roux les fixa comme s'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais présage, mais secouant la tête, il tenta d'oublier cette image. Fiévreusement, il relut les derniers mots qu'il avait écrits. Voilà, c'était dit. Il l'aimait. Voir ainsi ces signes imprimés noirs sur blanc donnait une sorte de réalité à ces sentiments qui couvaient au fond de lui. Maintenant, il fallait conclure.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Tu es tellement mieux que moi, tu es belle et intelligente. Si c'est le cas, alors je suis le plus heureux des hommes et je tenterai de me montrer digne de toi. Sinon, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je comprendrais. Quoiqu'il en soit, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je resterais pour toujours ton ami, et que je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec ces histoires. _

_Ron._ »

Il la plia en trois avec soin, lissant les plis de son ongle comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus importante au monde. Au moment de cacheter sa missive, il regretta de ne pas avoir de sceau, comme les Malefoy ou les autres vieilles familles. Bien sûr, il avait toujours prétendu trouver ça profondément snob, mais ça avait la classe… Il laissa couler quelques gouttes de cire rouge sur la lettre et attendit quelques secondes le temps qu'elle sèche. Voilà. C'était fait. Curieusement, ainsi fermée, la lettre avait l'air beaucoup plus banale, mais Ron savait bien qu'elle cachait son plus lourd secret. Il la dissimula vivement dans une ses manches, et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Il ne croisa pas un chat dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la volière. Celle-ci était déserte, et la plupart des hiboux dormaient profondément, la tête cachée sous leur aile. Les autres ouvraient à demi les yeux, comme si la lumière blanche et fantomatique provenant de la brume épaisse qui montait du lac les aveuglait. Coq virevolta jusqu'à lui, il était un peu plus calme que d'habitude, mais ne manqua pourtant pas de s'attirer les regards outragés de ses collègues. Le jeune homme le repoussa : tout le monde aurait comprit, si son propre hibou était venu apporter une lettre à Hermione. Aussi se dirigea t-il vers un hibou de l'école, un vieux grand-duc un peu déplumé. Ron attacha solidement la lettre à sa patte, et sortit sans se retourner, avec l'impression d'avoir commis un terrible forfait. Mais plus rien ne l'aurait fait revenir sur ses pas.

**oOo**

Elle n'avait pas cours jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle consacrait habituellement ce temps libre à ses devoirs, ou à des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais ce jour là, elle avait autre chose à faire, quelque chose d'autrement plus important que de stupides essais qui ne lui serviraient jamais véritablement. Quelque part dans le château, il y avait un garçon, un homme, qui savait faire battre son cœur plus vite sur un simple effleurement, et il avait besoin d'elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Où s'était-il donc réfugié ? A qui irait il confier le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, cette lettre… Hermione se tordit les mains, regrettant de si mal le connaître. Elle marchait vite, sans vraiment savoir où ses pas la menaient, mais elle avait beau chercher dans les moindres recoins, même les plus improbables, elle ne le voyait pas. Pas la moindre trace de lui. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas crier son nom dans les couloirs déserts, de quoi aurait-elle eut l'air à appeler ainsi son pire ennemi ? Cela aurait parut ridicule à n'importe quel élève fréquentant l'école depuis plus d'un an, c'est-à-dire… les six septièmes des étudiants. Beaucoup trop à son goût…

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva devant la porte de ses appartements. Et de ceux de Draco. En la voyant, la dryade poussa un petit soupir maniéré, et Hermione eut envie de gifler les joues de marbre du petit visage parfait de la statue. « Andoban », dit-elle sèchement sans lui laisser le temps de protester d'une autre manière. En dépit de sa mauvaise volonté manifeste, la statue pivota sur son socle en faisant une moue pincée qui la défigurait totalement. La Préfète-en-chef haussa les épaules et se glissa dans le passage ainsi libéré. Il était là. Assis dans un des gros fauteuils recouverts de velours bleu, il se tenait très droit, l'air sombre, plongé dans la contemplation des flammes. Et la lumière de l'âtre découpait son profil en ombre chinoise. Il ne détourna pas la tête, pas plus qu'il ne fit le moindre geste pour lui montrer qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

La jeune fille le regarda en silence, sans trop savoir quoi faire, quoi lui dire à présent qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? S'avancer vers lui et lui dire : « ah, tiens, Draco, je te cherchais ! Tout à l'heure, je te regardais à ta table, et j'ai vu qu'une lettre t'avait apporté de mauvaises nouvelles… Je me suis inquiétée toute la matinée, j'ai manqué de répondre à Rogue parce que j'avais trop peur que tu fasses une bêtise, ou autre chose. Oh, pourquoi je te regardais ? Parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble alors que nous sommes des ennemis mortels aux yeux de tout le monde… C'est aussi simple que ça ! » Simple ? Oh non, cela ne l'était pas ! Cette fierté, cette stupide fierté, ces années de haine féroce qui continuaient de la miner, tout cela lui criait de rester digne, quoiqu'il arrive, l'empêchait de courir vers lui, de prendre ce visage angélique entre ses mains et de lui demander en plongeant dans ses grands yeux gris pâles ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

« Draco ? », demanda t'elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et point trop tremblante, « est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne détourna pas la tête, et elle ne put voir son expression tandis qu'il lui répondait avec une lassitude extrême : « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger. Tu sais bien que ça ne va pas, c'est bien pour ça que tu viens aux nouvelles… »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand un détail retint son attention. Granger. Elle était donc redevenue Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, celle dont il se moquait depuis des années, son souffre-douleur favori, l'intouchable. Où était donc partie Hermione, son égale, celle qu'il tenait par la main dans les couloirs, qu'il embrassait dans la nuit noire entre les draps de son lit ? Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter, que tout cela était bien trop beau pour durer, elle ne put s'empêcher de le ressentir comme une blessure en plein cœur. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre, se haïssant elle-même : « Et alors ? Pourquoi ça ne va pas ? »

« C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie ? Avoue ! », Fut tout ce qui lui parvint des tréfonds du fauteuil.

Elle serra les lèvres avant de répondre avec toute la dureté dont elle était capable afin de lui cacher à quel point elle était blessée : « Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je suis juste venue pour savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas, ce qui te rend si mal que tu n'assistes même pas aux cours de Rogue et que tu me laisses toute seule ! Je suis venue pour comprendre ce qui te tracasse, parce qu'il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas faire face tout seul… » Sa voix menaçant de se briser, elle se tut.

« Alors tu t'es dit ça ? », dit-il d'une voix un peu plus animée en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Il avait prit appui sur les accoudoirs pour se tourner vers elle, et une fois de plus, elle fut frappée par l'auréole qui se formait dans ses cheveux blonds. Il était beau, et elle eut envie de courir vers lui, de le toucher. Mais elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de répondre d'une voix sans expression, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence : « Oui. »

C'était la vérité. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de mentir. Pas seulement à lui, mais également à elle-même, à ses professeurs, à ses amis. Elle avait été placée là pour l'espionner, elle le savait. Draco était potentiellement un ennemi dangereux, au point de justifier une surveillance permanente. Mais pourquoi le cacher ? Lui-même le savait, et elle le savait aussi… Dumbledore comptait sur elle, et elle s'apprêtait à le trahir. Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? De toute façon, le directeur de l'école était au courant de tout ce qui se passait entre les murs de la vénérable institution sur laquelle il régnait depuis si longtemps à présent. Comment le pouvait-il ? Cela demeurait un mystère tant aux yeux d'Hermione, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, que pour les hommes politiques, les parasites, et autres personnages plus ou moins recommandables qui avaient coutume de tournoyer sans fin autours de ce mystérieux bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche de Père Noël…

Mais ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle, c'était de voir briller sans fin sur le visage de Draco ce calme, cette joie sans tâche qu'elle avait entraperçu de courts instants. Cela signifiait quelque chose… Bien plus même peut-être qu'une hypothétique victoire, qui restait encore dans son esprit de l'ordre du rêve, d'une belle utopie. Oui, il fallait vaincre. Oui, il y aurait des sacrifiés sur l'autel de la victoire. Oui, elle en ferait peut-être parti. Et Draco peut-être aussi. Ils avaient dix-sept ans, et pourtant ils risquaient à chaque instant, tant l'un que l'autre, de voir leur vie finir dans la douleur. On les dresserait l'un contre l'autre, on les ferait se trahir, et ils n'y pouvaient rien. Hermione eut envie de pleurer, de tout abandonner, de rentrer chez ses parents, de dîner en regardant des jeux débiles à la télé, de sortir en discothèque, embrasser des inconnus et danser avec des garçons qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. La guerre, ce ne serait qu'une image horrible sur un petit écran, ce contre quoi elle ferait signer des pétitions aux gens de sa classe en étant convaincue qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était possible. Il s'en était fallu de si peu pour que ce soit sa vie… Elle n'avait pas été éduquée pour se battre, pour être une héroïne, mais juste pour être une jeune fille heureuse avec des joies et des malheurs banals… Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et ce n'était pas juste. C'était la vie, tout simplement, et elle l'acceptait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il sourit doucement. Il émit même une sorte de petit ricanement sans joie ni moquerie. « Tu es tellement jeune, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis, et honnêtement, je souhaite que tu ne le connaisses jamais. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne le peut. Alors laisse tomber, tu veux ? »

«Je ne renonce pas aussi facilement, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je veux t'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Laisse-moi faire, Draco. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe… », supplia-t-elle à demi voix.

Il ne répondit pas alors qu'il se radossait dans son fauteuil. Puis il désigna d'un geste las la lettre qu'il avait décacheté quelques heures auparavant devant elle dans la Grande Salle, posée sur un guéridon près du fauteuil. Le papier épais gardait les marques des plis, mais ceux-ci ne le domptaient pas non plus totalement. Ainsi ouverte, elle ressemblait à un cadavre qu'on aurait vidé de ses entrailles et qui aurait contaminé l'atmosphère de ses vapeurs fétides. Prudemment, comme si le message était doté d'une vie propre, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'en saisit. Le papier était doux au toucher et exhalait une odeur raffinée de parfum fleuri et suave mêlée à celle de l'encre. L'écriture qui la couvrait était petite et élégante, avec ce même angle particulier vers la droite qui caractérisait celle de Draco.

« _Mon cher Draco, _

_Si je t'écris ce soir, ce n'est pas pour t'exprimer une fois de plus tout mon amour, mais pour une raison bien particulière. On vient en effet de me faire savoir que le grand moment était arrivé. Ton père serait tellement fier s'il pouvait le savoir, mais malheureusement, il est trop dangereux de le lui faire connaître dans les conditions actuelles. Je compte donc sur ta présence au Manoir le 21 décembre pour le solstice d'hiver. Cette date symbolique a été choisie comme un début à ta nouvelle vie, ta vie d'adulte. Mon enfant chéri, le temps est passé si vite depuis le jour où tu es venu au monde. Ton père et moi t'avons élevé dans le respect de nos valeurs. Je ne sais pas si je me suis montrée à la hauteur de ma tâche, mais la suite des événements me le démontrera et sera ma récompense ou mon châtiment. _

_Avec tout mon amour, ta mère affectionnée._ »

La jeune fille reposa le parchemin sur la table avec délicatesse. « Ta mère t'aime beaucoup », dit-elle simplement, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Il émit de nouveau cette espèce de petit rire si désagréable à entendre tant il portait de douleur en lui. « Oui, sans doute… Mais elle veut me contraindre à faire un choix que je ne suis pas encore prêt à assumer. J'ai été élevé pour ça, pour ce moment, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux pas mourir, Hermione, je ne veux pas mourir pour une cause quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'y a rien qui ne me rattache vraiment au service de… de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et il n'y a rien non plus qui me rattache à ton côté à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la guerre. Je veux juste… Je ne sais pas, je veux juste décider de mon destin, pas qu'un autre choisisse pour moi ! Et surtout, je ne veux pas mourir. Je sais que c'est ce qui m'arrivera si je m'engage dans cette guerre. Je ne suis pas tellement courageux finalement, j'aimerai bien, mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour ça. Dans très longtemps, d'accord, mais pas maintenant. J'ai vraiment peur de mourir…»

« Mais tu iras ? », demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« J'en sais rien. Sans doute, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement », répondit le jeune homme avant de lui tendre la main en ajoutant : « Viens ici ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard déconcerté, mais il poussa un soupir exaspéré et elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui, hypnotisée par son regard de glace qui semblait ne jamais ciller. Il agrippa sa main, et avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de protester ou de se débattre, elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Maladroitement, elle tenta de se relever, mais il resserra sa prise sur elle, la serrant à l'étouffer contre lui, et ce faisant, il lui fit mal. « Arrête ! », grogna t'il d'un ton fatigué à son oreille avant de poser sa tête au creux de son cou, « ce n'est pas non plus comme si je ne t'avais jamais touché ! »

Elle s'immobilisa. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais touché. Le souvenir de cette nuit… Le souvenir de ses mains, et de ses lèvres brûlantes qui courraient librement sur son propre corps lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, comme si elle avait la fièvre. Mais en beaucoup plus agréable. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de Draco qui émit une sorte de grommellement indistinct en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle. Le grand miroir à dorures face à elle lui renvoyait l'image de leurs deux corps si étroitement imbriqués qu'ils semblaient ne faire qu'un, sans que l'on puisse vraiment les discerner l'un de l'autre. Leurs uniformes de même couleur renforçaient encore cette impression. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant blotti dans son giron, s'amusant à souffler sur quelques mèches ébouriffées. Tout semblait si calme. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait le squelette noirâtre des arbres dénudés et sinistres. Une épaisse brume cachait le reste du paysage, et le ciel avait cette apparence incolore caractéristiques du ciel d'hiver. On était aux derniers jours de novembre, et il faisait à présent un froid glacial. Mais les appartements des préfets-en-chef n'en paraissaient que plus confortables et douillets, et une vivante flambée pétillait dans la cheminée comme pour lutter contre les monstres de l'hiver.

Hermione repensait à ce Draco avait dit. Mourir ? Oui, elle y pensait quelques fois. Mais elle avait découvert qu'en fin de compte, elle ne tenait pas tellement à la vie. Qu'elle voulait la paix à tout prix, même si cela impliquait de perdre la vie. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa propre vie pour cette cause, et ses amis étaient prêts à faire de même. Elle se posa la question de savoir si elle aurait eu la même attitude si Harry n'avait pas compté parmi ses meilleurs amis : sans doute pas. Harry était un véritable exemple. Ron aussi : il ne croyait pas forcément en cette cause supérieure qui animait la vie de Harry, mais il était prêt à mourir pour que ses amis vivent, et il connaissait le prix du sacrifice. Hermione se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé sur l'échiquier de McGonagall, en première année. Que tout cela lui semblait loin… Etait-elle la même personne ? D'une certaine façon oui, et d'une autre non. Par exemple, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce moment là qu'elle serait un jour assise sur les genoux de Draco Malefoy… Draco… Elle savait qu'il était valeureux, elle le sentait obscurément. Il était fier, intelligent, et intraitable. Si seulement on lui donnait une raison suffisante, alors il rejoindrait leur cause, et serait un élément de valeur, de cela, elle en était sûre. Il le ferait quelle que soit sa peur de la mort. Comme eux tous l'avaient fait. Etait-ce cela qu'avait Dumbledore en esprit, était-ce _elle_ la raison qui pousserait Draco à rejoindre le camp de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Non, impossible, impossible…

Son cerveau lui donnait lui donnait l'impression de marcher au ralenti, et le cheminement de son esprit ressemblait à un chemin dont les multiples embranchements la mèneraient inévitablement à sa perte. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à réfléchir plus clairement, se laissant lentement intoxiquer par l'odeur des cheveux de Draco. Elle sentait sa respiration régulière contre son cou, et cela paraissait la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Draco… Cela signifiait « souffle » en latin… Et ses paupières qui se fermaient malgré elle, si lourde… Il faisait chaud… Et la fatigue accumulée la nuit passée… Quelques heures encore avant le prochain cours… Juste quelques minutes, dormir, oublier… Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité dans ces bras qui la serraient si fort. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, et Draco aussi s'était endormi dans ses bras… Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, pensa t-elle obscurément ? Plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, certainement… Elle sombra lentement dans le sommeil, tandis que les premiers flocons de l'année entamaient en silence leur descente vers la terre gelée derrière les vitres…

**oOo**

_Il faisait sombre et froid, le même froid qui régnait dans les tombes. Pourtant, elle ne se trouvait pas dans un cimetière, mais dans le parc de Poudlard. Le problème, c'était que le paysage familier lui semblait étranger. Il y avait des cris autours d'elle, des gens qui criaient à l'aide, au secours… Hermione avait peur, elle courrait à en perdre haleine, n'osant s'arrêter. Seule comptait le salut, mais elle ne savait où le trouver. Elle courrait, tout simplement, droit devant elle, comme si ses jambes étaient dotées d'une vie propre et totalement indépendante de son esprit, ce qui valait mieux car elle était hors d'état de réfléchir. Elle cherchait Harry, car il faisait quelque chose d'important et il avait besoin de son aide. Elle le sentait obscurément, et elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour le savoir. C'était comme s'il y avait un lien, presque tangible, qui les reliait tous les deux. Elle rentra dans le château et se mit à le chercher dans le dédale des couloirs. Ceux-ci portaient les échos des cris et des pleurs, et Hermione eut envie de s'arrêter, de se boucher les oreilles, de se terrer dans un coin en attendant. Que tout cela se finisse. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ses jambes continuaient de courir, l'entraînant sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire._

_Soudain il fut là, non pas Harry, mais Draco. Il était habillé en noir, et une vilaine balafre courrait sur sa joue. Il tenait sa baguette à la main, et ses yeux hagards semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… Hermione courut vers lui, et l'espoir inonda on cœur._

_« Draco », appela-t-elle, « Draco, je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry, par hasard ? »_

_Il se tourna vers elle, mais ne sembla pas la voir. « J'ai prié pour ne pas te rencontrer, Hermione… », murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, sa baguette tendue vers elle._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux gris. Mais il évitait son regard, répétant sans cesse comme une litanie : « Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne voulais pas… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire… Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé… »_

_Hermione se rapprocha de quelques pas encore, les sourcils froncés. Elle tendit la main comme pour le toucher, mais ce fut lui qui l'évita. « Draco ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est que moi, Hermione, je ne suis de ton côté, moi, je ne suis pas… Pas des leurs ! »_

_Il leva les yeux vers elle, la regardant franchement cette fois, et elle put voir que ses yeux si clairs qu'ils semblaient délavés dans la semi obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir étaient inondés de larmes. « Je le sais bien. Mais moi, je le suis… » dit-il d'une voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Sans rengainer sa baguette qu'il gardait toujours pointée vers elle,il déchira la manche de sa chemise de soie en piteux état. Le tissu délicat se fendit dans un craquement sinistre, dévoilant la peau blanche de son avant-bras. Mais Hermione savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y voir. Là, imprimée dans la chair nacrée du jeune homme qui formait avec lui un contraste, s'étalait un tatouage sombre et sinistre. Une tête de mort, et un serpent obscène. La Marque des Ténèbres._

_Elle poussa un hurlement tandis que Draco prononçait un sortilège qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle regardait comme hypnotisée le sort d'un vert brillant qui se dirigeait vers elle, inexorablement._

**oOo**

« Là, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! », murmura une voix grave et apaisante à son oreille, tandis qu'un main tiède lui tapotait doucement l'épaule.

Elle jeta un regard autours d'elle en tentant de ralentir sa respiration haletante. En place du château en proie à une attaque, elle se trouvait tout simplement couchée sur l'ottomane de la Salle commune de ses appartements. Draco était étendu à côté d'elle, un bras négligemment passé autours de sa taille pour mieux la retenir contre lui, tandis que sa main libre caressait à présent sa nuque avec douceur. La pièce s'était assombrie, et le soleil semblait être en train de disparaître lentement derrière la ligne d'horizon, tandis que la lune affichait un quartier dodu et argenté qui se voilait par moment de nuages noirs. Les arbres noirs avaient revêtu un habit de neige qui luisait comme de l'argent dans la lumière pâle. Elle frotta ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil en s'asseyant lentement, tandis que son esprit lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mais elle avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était…

« Draco ? Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda t'elle en chassant une armée de chats qui avaient élu domicile dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude et lui fit un large sourire comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Il ménagea quelques instants son effet, mais voyant qu'elle était encore trop engourdie pour comprendre l'ironie, il se contenta de lui annoncer d'un ton théâtral : « Il va être cinq heures et demi, ma chère… Nous avons fait un bon somme, tu peux me croire ! Il faut dire que nous en avions besoin, toi comme moi… Je me suis réveillé vers trois heures, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu dormais si profondément que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Mais j'avais des fourmis dans les genoux, c'est fou ce que tu peux être lourd à la longue ! Alors je t'ai portée ici, tu n'as même pas daigné ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, ça ne valait plus vraiment la peine de te lever pour aller en cours n'est-ce pas ? »

La rouge et or mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre tout ce que le Préfet-en-chef venait de dire, et de tout ce que cela impliquait. « Tu veux dire… », balbutia-t-elle, « Tu veux dire que je… Que nous… Nous avons raté les cours ? Oh, Merlin, c'est la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive…Enfin, presque…» Effondrée, elle se laissa retomber dans l'ottomane en pressant ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler.

Draco se recoucha à côté d'elle sans se départir de son grand sourire. Il attira Hermione sur sa poitrine, et elle se laissa faire machinalement. Elle était bien trop choquée pour réfléchir… « Effectivement. Et tu sais le plus génial dans tout ça ? C'est que comme toi aussi tu étais absente et que tous nos vénérables enseignants connaissent ton sérieux légendaire, personne ne viendra songer que nous nous sommes tout bêtement endormis… C'est une des choses le plus formidables qu'il me soit jamais arrivé ! », annonça t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de point sur l'épaule, quelque peu gênée par le bras de Draco qui la maintenait fermement contre lui. « Oh, Merlin… », répéta t-elle tout en cherchant désespérément dans son esprit comment elle pourrait jamais se sortir de cette situation inextricable. En six ans de cours, elle n'avait été absente qu'une seule fois : en seconde année, lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par le Basilic avec Pénélope… Elle se redressa au-dessus de Draco en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. « J'ai peut être une idée », annonça-t-elle fermement.

Il émit un grognement paresseux et sourit de nouveau en enroulant autours de ses doigts une des longues boucles brunes d'Hermione qui pleuvaient autours de lui, au dessus de son visage. « J'en étais sûr, tu as toujours de bonnes idées pour te sortir de toutes les situations, même les plus inextricables. Dis, embrasse-moi ! », ronronna-t-il en lui adressant son regard le plus irrésistible, ce en quoi il était très doué.

Hermione hésita entre s'exécuter, éclater de rire, et lui donner la bonne gifle qu'il méritait. Mais elle ne fit en fin de compte aucun des trois, elle se contenta de pousser un soupir exaspéré en libérant la mèche emprisonnée d'un mouvement de tête. « Mais je suis très sérieuse ! », protesta-t-elle en tachant de lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

« Mais moi aussi », rétorqua-t-il en relevant la tête, leurs lèvres se trouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres à peine les unes des autres. « Au point où on en est… », ajouta t-il dans un souffle en s'avançant encore. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant contre sa joue...

La jeune fille lutta contre son envie de céder à la tentation, mais elle se redressa en s'agenouillant face à son colocataire. « Ecoute, Draco, il faut que tu parles à Dumbledore de cette lettre », dit-elle avec douceur. Elle avait proposé cette solution des centaines de fois pour faire face aux problèmes d'Harry, et quelque soit l'entêtement du Survivant qui valait bien celui de Draco, il avait toujours fini, tôt ou tard, par obtempérer. En regrettant la plupart du temps de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

L'effet de cette proposition sur le Préfet de Serpentard fut immédiat. Sa bonne humeur paresseuse fondit instantanément sur son visage ainsi qu'aurait fait un masque de cire. Il se redressa entièrement et s'assit face à elle en position fœtale, passant ses bras autours de ses genoux, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de l'ottomane. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et durcis, ses sourcils froncés, et un pli dur s'était formé au coin de sa bouche parfaitement dessinée. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, et semblait décidé. « C'est hors de question », riposta t-il sur un ton excluant d'avance toute réplique qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant le sien, tant la transformation avait été rapide.

« Draco… », tenta la jeune fille en posant une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, à l'endroit exact où elle avait vu se dessiner la Marque des Ténèbres dans son rêve. Suivit-il son cheminement de pensée ? Toujours est-il qu'il se dégagea brutalement. Mais Hermione était têtue, et elle poursuivit : « Je t'ai vu, dans mon rêve… Et j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient fait de toi. Je ne veux pas le voir en réalité, tu avais commis des meurtres, et tu voulais, tu voulais me tuer… »

« Je ne te tuerais pas ! », l'interrompit-il sèchement. Mais Hermione n'y prêta guère d'attention, et elle continua, décidée à le convaincre. « Si tu reçois la Marque, ils feront de toi ce qu'ils veulent, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? S'ils te disent de me tuer, alors tu me tueras, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et s'ils te disent de tuer les enfants, ces mêmes enfants dont tu as la charge en tant que Préfet-en-chef, tu le feras… »

« Dumbledore m'a dit le premier jour qu'il m'avait donné cette charge parce qu'il me croyait capable d'avoir mon propre raisonnement », dit le jeune homme d'une voix rêveuse.

« Oui, et moi aussi je crois que tu en es capable », répondit la Préfète-en-chef en sautant sur l'occasion, tendant la main une nouvelle fois pour prendre la main du Serpentard. Cette fois, il ne se retira pas, laissant sa main reposer, inerte, dans celle de sa compagne. « J'en suis sûre, je sais que tu vas faire le bon choix… Dans mon rêve, tu avais l'air vidé de toute substance, comme si tu n'étais plus qu'une machine entre leurs mains… Une partie de ton esprit était consciente de ce que tu faisais, mais tu ne pouvais pas lutter. Il ne faut pas que tu t'approches d'eux, ils sont tellement puissants. Si tu ne fais, ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers eux, alors ils te dévoreront. Ils feront de toi ce qu'ils veulent, absolument tout ! »

« Et si moi aussi, je veux ce qu'ils veulent ? », demanda t-il. La rouge et or lui lança un long regard avant de parler de nouveau. « Non Draco, tu ne veux pas ce qu'ils veulent. Personne ne _peut_ vouloir ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Pourtant, mon père le veut, lui », riposta t-il.

« Et regarde où il est, maintenant ! », répliqua-t-elle rapidement. « Tu ne veux pas le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas vouloir devenir ce qu'il est devenu, vouloir tuer des gens innocents… Des gens qui n'ont jamais rien fait, des enfants comme ceux de Phang Muic… Tu te souviens du directeur, de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir ? Dis moi, en toute honnêteté, penses-tu pouvoir en faire autant ? Ces enfants n'étaient même pas des Moldus, c'était des sorciers, des sorciers, tu entends ? Dis-moi si tu penses vraiment que les gens qui ont perpétré ce crime le voulait, ou si tu serais capable d'en faire autant si tu te trouvais à leur place ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu n'es pas celui que je crois connaître, celui que j'ai appris à apprécier au cours des derniers mois ! »

Il la regardait, mais ne semblait pas véritablement entendre ses paroles. Elle non plus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle serrait sa main par intermittence et parlait sans cesse, comme on fait pour un blessé qu'on tente d'empêcher de s'évanouir car on sait que cela signifierait la mort. Mais à bout de souffle, et parce qu'elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle fut contrainte de se taire. Le silence tomba comme une chape pesante sur la pièce presque obscure à présent. Suspendue à ses lèvres, elle attendait désespérément qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Enfin, il parla, d'une voix si basse qu'elle dut se pencher vers lui pour l'entendre. « Non, je ne le pourrais pas… Pourtant, mon père, ma mère attendent que je fasse ça. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir le choix… Ma mère veut que je sois au Manoir le 21, et je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Et alors, comment pourrais-je refuser, une fois là-bas ? »

« Mais si, tu peux refuser ! », protesta Hermione d'une voix excitée en serrant la main du jeune homme encore plus fort dans la sienne. « Ne te rappelles-tu pas ? Le 21 décembre, nous sommes attendus pour la réception qui scellera l'alliance avec les Moldus ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller, même tes parents ne peuvent rien faire contre ça ! Tu vois, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter… Je suis sûre que Dumbledore l'avait prévu, il va t'aider ! Dis-le lui, je t'en supplie ! Je peux le faire, si tu veux… Je lui expliquerai tout ! »

Il eut une sorte de sourire sans joie qui s'apparentait plus à un rictus qu'à un véritable sourire. « Non, je ne lui dirai rien. Et je ne veux pas que tu lui en touches un seul mot, toi non plus. Tout cela ne le regarde pas, et même si je ne reçois pas la Marque, ne compte pas sur moi pour rejoindre ton côté à toi, car je ne le ferai jamais. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime bien, Hermione. Je regrette certaines des choses que j'ai pu te dire par le passer, et je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer. Mais tous les autres, tous les adorateurs de Potty et du vieux sénile, je les méprise au plus profond de moi-même. Ils sont faibles, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, quoique tu dises. Je n'échangerai pas un maître contre un autre. Et tout cela n'est peut-être que partie remise… »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire lumineux : quoiqu'il dise, elle croyait, elle _voulait croire_ que jamais il ne rejoindrait le côté des Ténèbres. Jamais. Mais que un jour, par contre, elle le verrait se battre à ses côtés, à ceux de Harry, de Ron, de Ginny, de Dumbledore, de tous ces gens qu'elle aimait et en qui elle croyait. Un jour peut-être, ils n'auraient plus à choisir de côté dans cette guerre qui les dépassait. Un jour, cette page serait tournée, et peut-être même qu'ils vivraient assez longtemps pour voir ce jour. Mais en attendant, toute victoire était bonne à prendre, si petite soit-elle. Car la guerre était loin d'être gagnée, et que la moindre chose pouvant faire pencher la balance en leur faveur devait être conservée comme le plus précieux des trésors en prévision des heures sombres qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver, bien assez tôt. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se pencha en avant et embrassa Draco sur la joue avant de se redresser. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, cependant, pour lui échapper lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans difficultés, avec naturel. Pour une fois, Hermione ne se posa pas de questions, et se laissa entièrement aller au plaisir de l'instant. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle chercha à imaginer ce que diraient Harry ou Ron s'ils entraient en cet instant et la voyait dans cette position, mais n'en ressenti ni culpabilité, ni rien de comparable. Draco ne rejoindrait pas l'autre côté, un point, c'est tout. Ils étaient consentants, ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Plus personne n'aurait quoique ce soit à redire à leur relation. Enfin, ils étaient tous les deux Préfets-en-chef, et il était de connaissance générale que les Préfets-en-chef finissaient systématiquement ensembles depuis des siècles. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait exception à la règle ? Peut-être était-ce même ce que Dumbledore avait voulu ? Et peut-être même que lors de la réception du 21 décembre, il en viendrait à apprécier vraiment les Moldus… Qu'il oeuvrerait lui aussi pour le rapprochement des deux peuples ? Elle noua ses bras autours du cou de Draco qui grogna en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, en profitant pour approfondir le baiser. Elle était en équilibre précaire, à demi agenouillée, à demi debout, et le dossier de l'ottomane contre lequel s'appuyait Draco n'était pas vraiment conçu pour les baisers fougueux. Inévitablement, ils basculèrent en arrière et Hermione se retrouva couchée au-dessus de son partenaire qui manqua de s'assommer contre l'angle du fauteuil, interrompant brutalement ces instants d'intimité.

Hermione éclata de rire et se releva maladroitement, tendant une main à Draco pour l'aider à faire de même. Celui-ci se frottait le front d'un air furieux, mais devant l'air hilare de la jeune fille, il finit par sourire légèrement, un vrai sourire cette fois, un sourire qui finit par se transformer en un éclat de rire franc. Sans raison, il attrapa Hermione, la souleva, et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il se sentait juste heureux, d'être jeune, en vie, avec une jolie fille rieuse dans ses bras. Libre, d'avoir une bonne excuse pour reculer un peu l'échéance, d'échapper à ce choix qui lui torturait l'esprit. Confiant, car il avait une alliée de taille en la personne d'Hermione, qu'elle l'aiderait quoiqu'il advienne, qu'elle était brillante, intelligente, et que maintenant, elle l'aiderait, comme elle aidait Potter ou Weasley. Qu'il découvrait cette sensation enivrante de pouvoir compter aveuglement sur quelqu'un.

« Dis, Draco, dis-moi, est-ce que nous sortons ensemble ? », demanda avec douceur ce quelqu'un, bien serrée contre son corps à lui.

Il lui lança un regard curieux, sans se détacher d'elle qui levait vers lui ses grands yeux dorés brillants d'éclats de rire. Une fée aux yeux d'or, avec une étoile orpheline venue chercher le réconfort, nichée au fond de chacun de ces lacs précieux. Il lui sourit. « Et bien, je suppose que nous avons le droit de nous embrasser quand nous le voulons, sans avoir besoin d'une excuse ou d'une occasion spéciale pour ça… Si c'est cela que tu appelles sortir avec quelqu'un, alors oui, nous sortons ensemble ! », répondit-il d'un ton allègre. Mais il savait ce qui allait suivre.

« Mais je suis la seule, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle anxieusement. Juste encore quelque secondes, la garder blottie contre lui, si douce… Il n'avait jamais menti, ni rien promis. Une fois de plus, il ne le ferait pas. D'autres avaient accepté, et d'autres non, mais elles étaient toutes revenues. Le ferait-elle ?

« Vous êtes toutes les seules », dit-il avec un sourire qui avait toujours fait son effet. « Vous êtes toutes uniques. »

Elle se détacha de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il tenta de garder sa main dans la sienne, encore un peu, juste un peu. « Non Draco. Alors je ne serai pas une unique de plus. Je ne partage pas. Pas ça. Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi, est-ce que tu quitterais les autres ? »

Il répondit comme il avait répondu à toutes celles qui lui avaient demandé la même chose. Il répondit non. Il était trop jeune pour être monogame. Un jour, il se marierait, et il serait fidèle à cette femme. Mais pour le moment, il avait dix-sept ans, il voulait s'amuser… Il avait la vie devant lui. Sa main n'était plus dans la sienne. Il se retourna, se plaçant face à la cheminée. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle aussi devait lui avoir tourné le dos, mais les tapis épais étouffaient trop le bruit de ses pas pour qu'il puisse en être tout à fait sûr.

« Merci pour ta franchise », l'entendit-il dire d'une voix lointaine. « Je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais je n'accepte pas pour autant. Reviens me voir quand tu auras changé d'avis, mais en attendant oublie-moi. S'il te plaît. » Elle s'éloigna. S'arrêta. Se retourna t'elle ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, il ne voulait pas la voir s'en aller. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il entendit l'enclenchement du tableau, et ce fut tout. Le silence retomba sur le salon seulement troublé par le pétillement des bûches dans l'âtre, et la solitude. C'était bizarre. C'était allé trop vite. Quelque chose clochait, une impression d'inachevé. Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de scène, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas su prévoir. Il n'avait eut de prise sur rien. Il avait joué une pièce de théâtre, la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. La vie d'un autre lui-même. Il leva les yeux et vit son visage dans le miroir : c'était les mêmes traits aigus, la même peau pâle, les mêmes cheveux très blonds, les mêmes yeux hésitants entre le gris et le bleu… Mais ces yeux semblaient plus fatigués qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Ils reflétaient l'impression de vide étrange qui habitait son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas été la première fille à lui demander de quitter les autres pour lui appartenir sans partage, mais elle avait été la première a qui il ait eut envie de répondre : « oui »…

**Il est minuit pile, et moi je fais le vœu que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Sera-t-il exaucé ? Reviews, please !**


	16. Entrelacs

_Entrelacs_

**Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière, voire de reprendre mon rythme initial de un chapitre par semaine. Ce devrait être le cas dans les semaines, ou même les mois qui viennent. En effet, je ne pense pas commencer de nouvelles histoires immédiatement, j'ai vraiment envie de m'avancer dans celle-ci. Tenez-vous cependant au courant grâce à mon blog (je ne raconte pas ma vie qui n'a rien de passionnant, il ne concerne que mes fics).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Red-hair1990 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ce chapitre est arrivé assez vite comparé aux autres, ce qui n'était tout de même pas bien difficile. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**Farfalina : **Draco et Hermione sont un couple compliqué, et c'est ça qui les rend tellement intéressants… Ca ne sert à rien de gâcher tout le plaisir qu'il y a à les mettre ensemble. Il y a d'autres couples qui sont faciles et mignons tout plein, mais ce n'est pas forcément ceux sur lesquels on écrit les fics les plus intéressantes. Pour en revenir à la fic, ce n'est pas Hermione qui avait fait un rêve sur le massacre de Phang Muic, mais Harry. Hermione avait fait un autre rêve, également sur l'attaque de Poudlard, mais concernant la mort de Hagrid. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être JKR, je ne fais qu'exploiter honteusement ses chefs d'œuvre, mais en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Gros bisous !

**Loveluna : **Une ottomane est une sorte de sofa à deux places mais avec un dossier sur une seule partie. J'ai mis une photo dans mon blog pour que ce soit plus clair. Gros bisous !

**Bloody the Slytherin : **Coucou Miss ! Il faut bien que je vous donne une raison de revenir, et comme je sais que vous êtes tous des sadiques dans l'âme, je vous torture un peu… Draco aussi est un peu bizarre, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Je ne te laisse pas languir plus longtemps, voilà la suite des évènements. Gros bisous !

**Lamiss12 : **Oui, oui, je vais poster bientôt ! Pour ce qui est de la nature des rêves d'Hermione, la réponse viendra en son temps. En attendant, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre, qui je l'espère, déclenchera tout autant d'enthousiasme… Gros bisous !

'**tite mione : **Ah, j'ai eu peur! Si de telles envie suicidaires te revenaient, dis toi que le net n'est pas encore installé dans l'au-delà. Par conséquent, tu aurais du mal à lire la suite, ce qui serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Alors reste nous encore quelques temps ! Gros bisous !

**Louve26 : **Ce sont vos reviews qui me donnent le courage de continuer, même dans les moments où je tombe en panne d'inspiration, alors ce serait un tort que de ne pas vous remercier, d'autant plus quand les reviews en question sont aussi pleines de compliments que les tiennes ! J'espère cependant ne pas avoir atteint l'apothéose avec ce chapitre, ça voudrait dire que je ne peux pas m'améliorer et ce serait bien dommage… On est encore loin de la fin de l'histoire ! Gros bisous !

**Lolaboop : **Orion fait son come-back dans ce chapitre-ci. Pour le reste, je te laisse voir… Gros bisous !

**Moa Hermy : **C'est bien d'être romantique, il ne faut surtout pas chercher à se corriger ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Lyra Parry : **Je sais, Hermione est passablement OOC dans les premiers chapitres, tout est embrouillé et vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux à mon avis, c'est pour ça que je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Il faut que je les refasse. J'espère cependant que la suite de l'histoire t'a plu. Gros bisous !

**Wand : **Non, malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas aussi douée que ça en dessin. Je me contente de grappiller les plus belles œuvres que je trouve sur le web. J'avais mis un disclaimer tout au début, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne le voit plus depuis longtemps. Gros bisous !

**Laure : **J'aimerai bien passer plus de temps à écrire, mais mes profs ne sont pas vraiment d'accord… Mais je te promets de faire des efforts et de reprendre un rythme normal. Et effectivement, Draco est assez bête, mais je l'imagine assez têtu et obstiné. C'est Draco, quoi… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes petits mots, ils me font toujours un immense plaisir. Gros bisous !

**Clochette : **Je n'abandonne jamais une histoire, ou alors je tue tout le monde avant, comme ça il n'y a plus rien à raconter. Donc surtout, tant qu'une hécatombe ne s'abat pas sur les personnages principaux, garde espoir : un jour, le prochain chapitre arrivera. Mais je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que je le souhaiterai, alors il faut faire avec. Gros bisous !

**Stephanie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était très sympa. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Gros bisous !

**Ladydianaaa : **Merci beaucoup ! Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et continuer de ce pas… Gros bisous !

**Miss Phoki : **Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose pour laquelle je t'en voudrai, ça fait toujours plaisir que son travail soit apprécié et je ne m'en lasse jamais… Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis, et j'espère en être digne. Gros bisous !

**Agathe : **Draco n'est pas (encore) amoureux, mais c'est sûr qu'un jour ils finiront ensemble. J'adore comme ils sont, tous les deux, ils sont vraiment trop mignons ! Et c'est sûr que cela changera pas mal de chose dans la vie de notre Serpentard préféré. Gros bisous !

**Atomik-Hellie : **Hum, depuis quelques mois, mon rythme de publication a subi une grave perte de régime en raisons de divers problèmes techniques et autres, mais il semble e passe de retrouver la cadence normale de un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas… Gros bisous !

**Me : **Oui, on avance lentement, mais sûrement, vers une relation qui ressemble enfin à quelque chose, après plus de 160 pages de un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière… Draco ne peut de toute façon échapper à la réception chez les Moldus sous peine de perdre son poste de Préfet-en-chef, le choix est donc vite fait. Reste à savoir si sa rencontre avec Voldemort n'est que partie remise… Gros bisous !

**JaneSrout : **Hey ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! J'aurai tort de t'en vouloir de ton retard, d'autant plus que je sais bien qu'on ne fait pas toujours tout ce qu'on veut… Voilà donc la suite, qui elle aussi sait se faire attendre ! Gros bisous !

**Maya : **Alors ne te creuse pas la tête et profite tout simplement de l'histoire, lol, quoiqu'en cherchant un peu je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de choses à redire (et notamment sur la façon d'agir assez bizarre de mes persos dans les premiers chapitres, que je n'aime pas beaucoup…). Mais en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises ça ! Gros bisous !

**Mary : **Merci beaucoup pour tous les petits mots que tu m'as laissé sur mon blog, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir quand j'ai vu ça ! J'espère comme d'habitude que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Gros bisous !

**Mat1608 : **Je ne crois pas qu'aucun auteur ne te blâme jamais pour avoir écrit des reviews, au contraire ! Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, cette histoire a été commencée il y a presque un an (mon dieu que le temps passe vite !), et donc à cette époque, rien ne laissait présager que JKR l'assassinerait sauvagement. Il faut désormais considérer tout ça comme un AU, comme pas mal de fics qui ont été commencées avant le tome 6. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, vraiment, pour tous tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur d'en recevoir autant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Gros bisous !

**Je suis à présent heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 16…**

Hermione avait posté Dory près de la porte de sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse guetter les allez et venues du Préfet-en-chef et que l'elfe de maison lui indique lorsque la voie serait libre. Mais contrairement au comportement qu'il avait adopté lors de leurs précédentes disputes, le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à l'attendre. Sitôt qu'ils en avaient eu fini, il était rentré dans sa chambre et n'en était sorti que le dîner, sans même un regard pour sa porte close. La rouge et or chercha à se résonner : pourquoi aurait-il recherché sa compagnie, alors qu'il lui avait clairement exprimé qu'elle n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'une autre de ces filles qui réchauffaient son lit à l'occasion ? Pourquoi aurait-il du lui faire des excuses quand il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse ? Elle s'était bien jurée, pourtant, de ne pas se laisser prendre dans ses filets. Mais elle s'était trompée.

Et maintenant, elle éprouvait cette impression de vide, d'absence qui n'avait d'autre explication que la déception que lui causait sa relation avortée avec Draco, et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit, et devait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas sortir, aller lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il était bien sûr de sa décision. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la réponse aurait été la même et elle ne voulait en aucun cas être humiliée de la sorte. Draco n'aimait pas les âmes faibles, et il n'interdisait rien aux autres qu'il ne s'interdise à lui-même. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme ces autres, qu'elle était comme lui. La jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se décida à descendre dîner à son tour. Harry, Ron et Ginny devaient l'attendre, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le matin, et qu'elle avait disparu sans autre explication. Rapidement, elle réajusta sa tenue froissée par sa sieste intempestive et se recoiffa avant de sortir. Le salon était calme et désert, Draco étant descendu plus tôt et n'était pas encore revenu.

Un appel derrière elle l'arrêta alors qu'elle passait devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Orion apparut et courut jusqu'à elle. Ils restèrent face-à-face sans trop savoir quoi dire pendant quelques secondes : ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles, et cela laissait un trouble entre eux. Puis Orion sourit, et le trouble disparut.

« Salut ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir… », dit gentiment le Serdaigle.

Hermione sentit immédiatement ses lèvres s'étirer pour un sourire en retour. Quelques soient les sentiments que le garçon faisaient naître en elle, il diffusait toujours cette aura de chaleur qu'elle appréciait tant. « Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir. Ca faisait longtemps. Comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

« Oh, bien, bien… Les cours sont intéressants, les autres sont plutôt sympas… Mais tu me manques… » Voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester ou se justifier, il l'arrêta d'un geste et poursuivi : « Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu es une fille honnête, et c'est une chose que j'apprécie chez toi. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé ta décision, mais je la comprends. Enfin bref, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver ! », ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit de nouveau, puis elle montra d'un geste le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. « J'allais manger, tu viens avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules et répondit : « Avec plaisir… », Puis comme ils se mettaient en marche, il lui demanda : « Et toi, quoi de neuf de ton côté ? » Le voir ainsi marcher à ses côtés, sa haute silhouette svelte et l'impression de force tranquille qu'elle dégageait, la ramena un mois en arrière, dans ce temps pas si lointain où ils sortaient encore ensemble. Elle s'éclaircit un peu les idées avant de répondre : « Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu d'autre vie que celle-là. C'est bizarre de penser que cela ne durera pas toujours, et que d'ici moins d'un an, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce château. Il va me manquer… »

« Vraiment ? » Orion lui jeta un regard sur le côté, et continua : « Je ne sais pas si je comprends ce sentiment… Je ne suis jamais resté assez longtemps dans un endroit pour avoir l'impression d'y avoir vécu depuis toujours. Mais ça ne me manque pas. J'aime bien voir de nouveaux endroits, rencontrer des gens nouveaux… »

« Ah bon ? », l'interrompit Hermione, « Mais je croyais que tu étais à Beauxbâtons avant, cela ne te manque pas ? Tu as dû y rester aussi longtemps que je suis restée ici, à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Non, je n'y suis resté que deux ans. J'ai longtemps été dans des écoles moldues, Mme Maxime venait à la maison me donner des cours de Magie. Nous déménagions assez souvent, maman était journaliste, donc cela semblait être la meilleure solution, et comme j'étais tout ce qu'elle avait, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de moi pendant toute une année scolaire. Ce n'est qu'il y a deux ans qu'elle y a consentit. »

La Griffondor en était restée bouche bée. « Je n'en savais rien… Mais si ta mère est moldue, comment se fait-il qu'elle… »

Orion poursuivit à sa place : « Qu'elle connaisse Mme Maxime ? En vérité, maman n'est pas moldue, c'est une Cracmole. » Il sembla la défier du regard, comme s'il attendait à une quelconque réflexion, mais Hermione ne disait rien, se contentant d'ouvrir de grands yeux qui l'invitaient à poursuivre. Il obtempéra : « Je ne crois pas que mon père ait jamais sut la vérité. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il sut, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte… »

Il avait froncé les sourcils et allongé le pas, de sorte qu'Hermione, plus petite, fut obligée de courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Voyant cela, il ralentit et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui il est ? », demanda la rouge et or avec douceur.

Il haussa les épaules. « Non… Ma mère n'a jamais voulu me parler de lui, et je ne crois pas qu'elle le fasse jamais. Je ne sais même pas si c'était un sorcier ou non. »

« Peut-être Mme Maxime le sait-elle ? Après tout, si tu dis que c'est une amie de ta mère, cela vaut la peine de le lui demander, tu ne crois pas ? », proposa t'elle.

« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir qui il est. J'ai toujours vécu sans lui… Alors cela risquerait de bouleverser trop de choses pour que je sois sûr que ça en vaille la peine. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu. Dans des années, peut-être que je ferai cette démarche, quand j'aurai mes propres enfants… Mais pas pour le moment. »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence. Elle avait du mal à comprendre et se trouvait un peu désemparée devant ces révélations : elle avait toujours connu ses parents, et n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec son identité. Même le fait d'être née de parents moldus dans un monde de sorciers ne l'avait jamais véritablement gênée : son seul espoir avait été de se créer sa propre place de trait d'union entre ces deux identités. Apparemment, Orion en avait fini, et elle tenta de changer de sujet : « Alors, que faisais-tu dans le bureau du Professeur Lupin ? Que penses-tu de lui ? »

Orion lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu ne me feras pas d'avis sur ce que je t'ai dis le premier jour : c'est vraiment un type bizarre ! Bien sûr, c'est l'un des meilleurs profs que je n'ai jamais eut, mais tu vas comprendre. Il m'avait fait venir pour me parler de la dernière leçon, sur les Patronus. Je ne sais si c'est pareil pour vous, mais apparemment c'est un sujet qui lui tient très à cœur, et je le comprends. J'ai un peu de mal à en faire apparaître un. Beaucoup de mal, plus exactement… Alors il m'a proposé de prendre des cours particuliers, et bien entendu, j'ai accepté. Mais nous avons surtout parlé de ma famille… C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'en ai parlé ce soir aussi… », ajouta t'il après réflexion.

« Mais tu as réussi à en faire apparaître un ? », demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr », répondit le jeune homme brun avec fierté. « Il n'a pas de forme encore clairement définie, mais bon… C'est mieux que de la fumée blanche, déjà ! Et toi, tu y arrives ? »

« Oui », répondit Hermione en tâchant sans grand succès de camoufler son orgueil, « c'est une loutre. Harry nous avait donné des cours en cinquième année, notre prof était vraiment très mauvais à cette époque-là… Enfin, c'est une longue histoire… »

Orion hocha la tête et n'insista pas, d'autant plus que la porte de la Grande Salle profilait au bout du couloir l'ombre de ses gonds massifs. Il se contenta de dire dans un sourire chaud comme il en avait le secret : « Une loutre ? C'était le symbole de la sagesse chez les Celtes… Je trouve que ça te va bien… » Hermione sourit en passant le pas de la porte et lui tendit la main : « Ca m'a fait plaisir de te parler de nouveau, Orion. Ne laissons pas passer autant de temps la prochaine fois, d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête et serra la main offerte. Puis ils se séparèrent sur un sourire, chacun rejoignant la table de sa maison, et Hermione sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids.

Harry lui adressa son plus grand sourire et se poussa sur le côté de manière à lui faire une place sur le banc entre lui et Ron. Ce dernier sembla éviter son regard pendant un moment avant d'être totalement absorbé par la nourriture. Il mangeait à une vitesse folle, sans regarder ni à droite, ni à gauche, mais Hermione commençait à y être habituée. Harry parla le premier, sans cesser de jouer négligemment avec la main de Ginny, posée sur son genou.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue en cours aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Hermione en croisant les doigts sous la table tout en se disant que son mensonge ne lui coûterait rien, « il fallait juste que je m'occupe d'un problème administratif… Des histoires de Préfets-en-chef… »

« Oh, je vois… », répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules, peu soucieux de s'embarquer dans des histoires interminables auxquelles il ne comprendrait rien. Il abandonna le sujet et sourit tendrement à Ginny. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard tellement rempli d'amour qu'Hermione en eut le souffle coupé et, gênée, détourna les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir fait irruption dans une scène intime dont elle aurait été exclue. Malheureusement, hasard ou pas, ils se portèrent directement sur Draco, assis aux côtés de ses congénères à la table des Serpentards. Il ne la regardait pas, semblant au contraire observer toute la salle mis à part la tablée des rouges et or, ce qui n'était guère aisé puisqu'elle était située très exactement face à lui. La Préfète-en-chef réprima un soupir et chercha ailleurs un endroit où son regard puisse se poser. Mais sans cesse, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se retrouvait dans son champ de vision sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Il ne mangeait pas, jouant distraitement avec la nourriture de son assiette pleine, sans prêter guère plus d'attention à ses prétendus amis qui chuchotaient tout autours de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Malefoy ? », demanda t'elle soudainement à la cantonade.

Quelques regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Malefoy ? », répéta t-elle sans s'en préoccuper.

« C'est l'archétype parfait du gosse de riche trop gâté… », répondit immédiatement Lavande, qui était assise face à elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'intéressé. « Mais esthétiquement, il n'y a rien à dire. Il irait très bien dans mon salon, si quelqu'un arrivait à le faire taire suffisamment longtemps. »

« C'est un parfait salaud, oui ! », maugréât Ron en parlant pour la première fois de la soirée. Il reposa brutalement son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table, comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement insulté.

« Pourquoi cette question ? », demanda Ginny doucement, sans rien dire sur ce qu'elle pensait de Draco. Elle lui lançait un regard si perçant qu'Hermione eut l'impression que les grands yeux bleus de la jolie rousse pouvaient lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Peu soucieuse d'en dévoiler davantage, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Oh, pour rien… Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait changé, depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression… », murmura t-elle en contemplant le plafond, dans lequel ondulait une aurore boréale particulièrement impressionnante. Distraitement, Hermione se demanda comment elle pouvait bien se retrouver là, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aurores boréales sous ces latitudes et que le plafond était sensé représenter exactement le ciel au-dessus du château. Mais l'impression était vraiment saisissante.

Ginny ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, pendant qu'Harry écartait cette réflexion d'un geste de la main : « Je n'en sais rien, je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de Malefoy du moment que lui ne se préoccupe pas de moi. Et moins il le fait, mieux je me porte, alors… C'est vrai qu'il se montre un peu moins désagréable depuis un moment, mais je ne lui fait pas confiance le moins du monde. Peut-être est-il préoccupé par des considérations plus élevées. Son père est Mangemort, peut-être qu'il a reprit sa suite… » ajouta t'il à voix basse.

« Non ! », répliqua Hermione un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort. Les yeux de tout leur secteur vinrent se fixer sur elle. Elle sentit ses joues et ses oreilles rougir et devenir brûlantes. « Non, je ne crois pas », dit-elle plus calmement. « Je l'ai vu en bras de chemise, et il ne porte pas de marque. De plus, il n'a que dix-sept ans. Vous-Savez-Qui n'en est pas à recruter des gens de notre âge qui n'ont même pas finit leurs études… » Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, cette fois-ci. Draco était bien plus qu'en bras de chemise lorsqu'elle avait pu vérifier qu'il ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, et elle savait de source sûre que ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats. De plus, elle croyait sincèrement que Voldemort ne pouvait pas sérieusement utiliser Draco pour le moment, même s'il voulait qu'il soit marqué. Il était encore trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune… Et il était encore sous la gouverne de Dumbledore. Tant que ses ouailles étaient à l'école, il ne pouvait pas encore les faire agir, le contrôle exercé sur eux, les surveillances étaient trop étroites. Mais aussitôt qu'ils sortiraient de ce cadre rigide, c'était la fin. En marquant les jeunes gens avant même qu'ils n'aient passé leurs ASPIC, Voldemort s'assurait qu'ils ne rejoindraient plus l'autre camp. Il connaissait Dumbledore, il savait, ou du moins il _croyait_ _savoir_ que l'Ordre du Phoenix n'acceptait aucun membre encore à l'école. C'est du moins ce qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur.

Harry haussa les épaules, Ron fronça les sourcils en mordant sauvagement dans un quignon de pain qui était à sa portée, et Ginny ne détourna pas les yeux. Les autres s'étaient désintéressés de la conversation en voyant que celle-ci était pour ainsi dire terminée, et l'orientèrent sur le match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui devait avoir lieu ce même week-end. A partir de là, Hermione cessa d'écouter pour se plonger dans ses propres pensées. Les voix de ses amis autours d'elle ne lui apparaissaient plus que comme une sorte de bruissement indistinct, et en dépit de sa longue sieste de l'après-midi, elle se sentait lasse. Sitôt le dîner fini, elle rejoignit sa chambre en glissant à peine un « bonsoir » distrait à ses amis. Ceux-ci la laissèrent partir sans chercher à la retenir, comme si elle ne faisait plus vraiment parti de leur monde. Même Ron ne lui demanda pas de venir avec eux, pour une fois. Elle travailla quelques heures sur un essai de Botanique, et finit par se coucher, se sentant étrangement solitaire. A un moment, elle entendit Draco qui rentrait, et ses pas s'arrêter devant sa porte. Le cœur battant, elle attendit quelque chose qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de définir. Mais il n'y eut rien, pas le moindre signe, et les pas étouffés s'éloignèrent. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle se terra sous les couvertures et mordit son oreiller pour étouffer le cri de rage qui montait en elle. Elle devait faire sortir le Préfet de Serpentard de son esprit !

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin la trouva un peu plus calme, et c'est une jeune fille apaisée qui descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, un livre de Potions sous le bras. Harry et Ginny la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. En grignotant une tartine de pain beurré, elle contemplait le paysage paisible, d'un blanc étincelant, qui s'étendait derrière les fenêtres et elle se promit d'aller faire un tour dehors dès que possible. Elle adorait ce plaisir enfantin qui consiste à être le premier à marcher dans la neige, alors que celle-ci est encore vierge de toute marque, et elle ne voulait laisser cet honneur à personne. Les hiboux entrèrent tous en même temps, avec une ponctualité d'horloge. La jeune fille attrapa au vol la lettre qu'un hibou de l'école venait de laisser tomber devant elle. S'agissait-il d'une missive de ses parents ? Non, jamais ils n'auraient songé à fermer une enveloppe avec de la cire, songea-t-elle en brisant le cachet sans marque. Elle reconnut dès le premier mot l'écriture de Ron. Sans que son visage trahisse le moindre sentiment, elle la lut entièrement en se cachant à moitié derrière son manuel, mais personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Dès que ce fut fait, elle sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot, adressant tout juste un bref sourire à Ginny et Harry.

Elle marcha quelques minutes dans les couloirs déserts, l'esprit comme anesthésié de toute pensée. Elle avait lut ces mots, elle en comprenait le sens. Elle était même à peu près sûre de pouvoir les répéter par cœur. Pourtant, ils ne parvenaient pas attendre son esprit. Elle avait à la fois envie de crier son impuissance et de pleurer. Lourdement, Hermione se laissa tomber sur les premières marches d'un escalier quelconque et appuya sa tête dans sur ses bras croisés qui enserraient ses genoux. Respirer, lentement, calmement. Puis enfin réfléchir. Avait-elle envie de sortir avec Ron ? Clairement, non. Elle l'avait voulu, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Pouvait-elle pour autant se passer de lui ? Là encore, la réponse était non. Indépendamment de ses sentiments troubles pour lui, elle s'était toujours sentie plus proche de Ron que de Harry, même si elle aimait ce dernier de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle admirait profondément Harry : il avait l'étoffe d'un héros en dépit de tous ses défauts irritants, il était définitivement bon, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était devenu très attirant en l'espace de quelques mois… Mais Ron était comme une partie d'elle-même, parfaitement complémentaire. Mais elle n'était pas, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, alors, sans doute que… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ron dépendait trop d'elle-même pour qu'il lui apporte ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Un bruit de pas lui fit lever les yeux, mais elle savait déjà qui elle allait voir. C'était lui, bien sûr, sa chevelure écarlate brillant comme du cuivre à la lumière du soleil vif qui filtrait derrière les carreaux, et ses yeux implorants d'enfant levés vers elle.

« Bonjour », dit-elle d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Il sembla sur le poing de répondre, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Avec ce qu'elle espérait ressembler à un sourire, elle tapota la place sur la marche à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de venir la rejoindre. Ron obtempéra, comme un automate, et s'assit à côté d'elle en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Il ne lui rendait vraiment pas la tâche aisée…

« J'ai reçu ta lettre », commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle avait l'impression que le château tout entier résonnait des battements de son cœur, et elle savait que le jeune homme à ses côtés devait éprouver le même sentiment.

« Ah… », répondit-il simplement sur un ton qu'elle eut été bien en peine d'identifier.

« Elle m'a beaucoup touchée ». Hermione s'arrêta, incapable d'aller plus loin. Un regard sur le garçon assis à côté d'elle lui permit de voir qu'il buvait ses paroles, mais elle se sentait incapable de regarder droit dans ces grands yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda droit devant elle en prenant une grande inspiration, comme un nageur avant de plonger. Puis elle se mit à parler très vite, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose de désagréable à dire, comme si cela pouvait être moins douloureux à entendre. Bien qu'elle sache que cela était tout à fait inutile, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Je suis désolée, Ron, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. J'aimerai beaucoup, je tiens très fort à toi, je t'aime vraiment même si ce n'est pas de la façon que tu aimerais, mais je ne peux vraiment pas… J'en suis tellement désolée… »

« Ah… », dit-il de nouveau, sans la regarder. Il y avait un tel désespoir, une telle déception dans sa voix, qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Si cela avait été une autre fille qui avait dit ces mots, qui ait réveillé en son ami cette tristesse, alors elle aurait eu envie de la tuer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se punir elle-même, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait prendre Ron dans ses bras pour le consoler. C'était une véritable torture, encore pire que ce qu'elle s'était figurée. Il fallait qu'elle poursuive, ne pas laisser de silences.

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Je… Je ne le peux tout simplement pas ! Tu comprends, tu es comme un frère pour moi, et si mon comportement a pu te laisser penser autre chose, je m'en excuse car ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais bien… Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière dans la bibliothèque. Je ne le regrette pas. Mais je n'avais pas toute ma tête à ce moment-là. Je n'aurai pas du. Je n'aurai pas du. Mais je ne peux pas… Ron, je suis tellement désolée… » A ce moment, elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter par les larme qui s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi, inerte et abattu.

« Ah… », répéta t-il tout en fixant le mur en face d'eux. Toute sa haute silhouette semblait s'être affaissée, et ses épaules pendaient comme si elles portaient tout le malheur du monde. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il allait mal, mais au dernier moment, elle la retira. Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Tu sais », dit-elle doucement, « aucune autre fille ne te refuseras de… »

Mais il l'interrompit. « Ce ne sont pas les autres filles qui m'intéressent ! C'est toi, Hermione, c'est toi que je veux ! », s'exclama t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour le première fois de la matinée. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle y vit des larmes qui troublaient la pureté de son regard bleu cobalt, plus vif que jamais. _C'est toi que je veux_… Draco aussi avait prononcé ces mots… Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, fixant le visage bien connu de son ami comme s'il l'hypnotisait. « Je savais que tu me dirais ça de toutes façons », poursuivait-il, « Je savais que je n'aurai pas du envoyer cette lettre… Je savais que tu me dirais non, tu es trop bien pour moi ! Je savais… Qu'ai-je bien à t'offrir ? Je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas intelligent, je ne suis pas brave, ni courageux, ni célèbre… Je ne suis rien, rien du tout ! Tout ce que j'ai, c'est Harry et toi… » En prononçant ces mot, il frappa le sol de son poing avec une violence qui lui fit peur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… », protesta Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles de ses mains dans un geste infantile, « Je t'interdit de dire ça ! »

« Mais je le _sais _! », rétorqua Ron en se relevant. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières d'un geste résolu, et son regard prit une lueur si déterminée qu'elle en devenait dure. « Mais je te promets, je te promets qu'un jour, je ferai quelque chose de grand. Et je serai digne de toi. Je le promets ! »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Ron », tenta de l'interrompre la Griffondor. Elle tendit le bras pour l'arrêter, mais il s'était déjà enfui, sans un regard en arrière, la mâchoire durcie et obstinée. Hermione laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras, et des larmes brûlantes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience. Elle se sentait épuisée, comme vidée… Ron… Ils s'étaient disputés et réconciliés si souvent qu'elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Harry avait du tenter de les calmer. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait la désagréable impression que cette séparation était définitive. L'écho des pas du jeune homme qui s'éloignait à grand pas pressés dans les couloirs semblaient également l'éloigner de son cœur et de sa vie. Et rien ne venait le remplacer. C'était l'enfance, c'était l'innocence, c'était une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Mais qui ne revendrait plus. Du revers de la main, elle chassa les gouttelettes d'eau qui troublaient son regard et prit méthodiquement plusieurs bouffées d'air, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de pouvoir se maîtriser. Elle se leva alors, et rejoignit son premier cours de la journée, un masque de calme posé sur son visage, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le Professeur Flitwick ne posa aucune question lorsqu'elle entra parmi les dernières, et personne ne sembla noter ses yeux gonflés. Un simple regard alentour lui apprit que Ron n'était pas là alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la place demeurée libre à côté d'Harry. Son ami lui jeta une sorte de regard alarmé en lui glissant un petit bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre très rapidement. _Ron… ou Draco ?_ Elle s'en saisit avec avidité et le déplia sous la table avec des mains qui tremblaient presque tant elle était fébrile. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en voyant l'écriture désordonnée de Harry : « _Contrôle surprise ! Tu sais quelque chose sur la transmutation des matières ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser hier soir !_ » Hermione réprima un soupir et hocha la tête en direction du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, qui avait plutôt l'air à cet instant du Garçon-En-Panne-D'Inspiration, avant de se pencher sur sa copie, posée au centre de la table. Harry la remercia d'un sourire soulagé et se mit à gratter son propre exemplaire du questionnaire avec diligence, recopiant scrupuleusement les réponses d'Hermione en changeant à peine quelques mots.

**oOo**

« Hermione ! Hermione, je te cherchais ! »

Elle se retourna en entendant la voix féminine qui l'interpellait ainsi. C'était Ginny qui courrait vers elle, les joues rosies par la course, ce qui mettait en valeur son teint de poupée de porcelaine. Une fois de plus, Hermione fut frappée par l'évolution qui s'était faite au cours du temps. Elle avait vraiment peine à se rappeler la petite fille timide et à peu près muette qui avait été la petite sœur de Ron pendant leurs premières années à Poudlard, quand elle voyait cette jeune fille, ou plutôt cette jeune femme, resplendissante et enjouée. Auprès d'elle, Hermione se sentait bien terne…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda t'elle en réponse. Ginny avait pressée et préoccupée, et elle salua à peine Harry, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Elle avait plutôt tendance à s'accrocher à lui comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait à tout moment venir le lui arracher. Ce n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas tellement éloigné de la réalité, en y réfléchissant un peu.

« Il faudrait que je te parle… de quelque chose. C'est assez important, à mon avis », répondit la jolie rousse en la prenant par le bras. « Dans le parc, ce serait bien », ajouta t-elle en jetant un regard aigu sur la foule des élèves qui les entourait. S'apercevant qu'Harry leur emboîtait docilement le pas alors qu'elle entraînait Hermione dans son sillage, elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste plein de tendresse : « Non, seule à seule, mon chéri. Ce sont des affaires de filles, tu t'ennuierais. Nous te retrouverons à la bibliothèque, d'ici un petit moment. Sois gentil et attends nous, tu veux ? Tu pourrais aller retrouver Ron par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé d'être ainsi cavalièrement écarté. Il avait l'habitude d'être au centre des préoccupations de Ginny, et un tel retournement de situation le laissait passablement déstabilisé. Sans rien dire, il regarda les deux jeunes filles se frayer un chemin dans la foule dense des élèves pressés de retrouver le confort de leurs salles communes à la fin d'une longue journée de cours. « Attends, Ginny, arrête-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Hermione en arrêtant sa compagne lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent dans un couloir un peu plus calme. Ginny lui lança un de ces regards perçants dont elle avait le secret et prit tout son temps avant de répondre.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser, en fait… On va passer prendre ta cape chez toi, et on ira marcher un peu dans le parc, d'accord ? » Elle fit une pose en observant à attention le sol dallé avant d'ajouter : « J'ai vu Ron errer dans les couloirs cet après-midi, alors qu'il était sensé être en cours. Alors je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait. Et il m'a raconté… » Voyant qu'Hermione avait fermé les yeux et porté les mains à ses tempes en entendant ces mots, elle l'arrêta d'un geste : « Non, attends, je ne veux pas te faire de reproche. Mais j'ai pensé que, peut-être, tu voulais parler de… de ça, toi aussi. De ça, et d'autres choses aussi. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire, et elles marchèrent un peu plus calmement jusqu'à la statue de la dryade. Après qu'elle eut prononcé le mot de passe, elle passa la porte la première en se demandant où elle avait bien pu ranger sa cape d'hiver. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et Ginny, qui la suivait de quelques pas, manqua de trébucher. Draco était là, debout devant la cheminée de pierre blanche armoriée. Il venait apparemment lui aussi de rentrer, il était encore en uniforme mais était en train de retirer sa cravate verte zébrée de filets argentés. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans ciller, très calmes tous les deux, immobilisés dans leur mouvement. Ginny entra à son tour et considéra sans rien dire le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un observateur attentif aurait pu voir sur ses lèvres un fin sourire, apparaître puis disparaître le temps d'un éclair.

« Bonsoir », dit simplement Draco, très maître de lui. « Weasley », ajouta t-il avec un signe de tête à l'attention de la jeune fille qui le lui retourna en le dévisageant avec intensité, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Bonsoir », répondit Hermione après un temps. « Je ressors tout de suite », ajouta t-elle sans cesser de le regarder.

Il eut une sorte de sourire très doux, très léger, les coins de sa bouche à peine retroussés. « D'accord. A plus tard, alors. »

« Oui », répondit la rouge et or, qui ne savait trop quoi dire. Ils restèrent encore une dizaine de secondes à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, sans sembler conscients de la présence de Ginny. Puis Hermione s'enfuit à petit pas pressés vers sa chambre, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête. Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit salon, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient avec des relents d'animosité. Draco arborait cet air buté et méprisant des mauvais jours, mais la rouquine n'était pas en reste. Sa bouche ne formait qu'une ligne mince dans son visage tandis qu'elle l'observait sans ciller. Même le plus orgueilleux des Serpentards finit par succomber à ce traitement. Défiant Ginny du regard avec cette espèce de rictus désagréable qu'il affectionnait, il s'assit dans le sofa et la considéra du même air têtu.

Hermione sortit à cet instant en se débattant contre sa cape d'hiver de drap noir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, pouvant sans peine sentir la tension qui habitait la pièce. Draco s'approcha alors d'elle et l'aida à poser le lourd tissu sur ses épaules, sans quitter Ginny des yeux. Il semblait la défier d'intervenir. La sœur de Ron ne dit rien, mais ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes bleues dans son visage. La Préfète-en-chef quand à elle avait levé vers lui un visage étonné. Il lui sourit de nouveau, et elle dut lutter contre son envie de le supplier de laisser tomber toutes ces autres qui s'étaient mise entre eux. S'il le faisait, alors tout serait plus simple. Les autres accepteraient leur relation, avec le temps. Elle en était sûre. Et ils pourraient même être heureux, s'il y mettait un peu du sien ! Trop vite, il retira ses mains et s'éloigna pour prendre une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste élégant avec son briquet armorié. Quelques secondes encore, Hermione ne put se résoudre à détacher son regard de lui. Puis, à regrets, elle se détourna et rejoignit Ginny en évitant de croiser son regard aigu qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent en silence vers le parc, chacune semblant plongée dans ses pensées. L'air glacé qui brûlait leurs poumons avait un goût de métal et engourdissait leurs visages en dépit de leurs épaisses écharpes rouges à rayure jaunes dont elles s'étaient entourées. Hermione inspirait de larges bouffés et s'en sentait vivifiée et purifiée… Le bruit de leurs pas crissant dans la neige immaculée fut le seul bruit qui troubla le silence pendant quelques minutes encore, puis Ginny s'arrêta et parla la première.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu l'ais laissé te faire ça ! », dit-elle d'une voix quine laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments.

« Qui m'a fait quoi ? », demanda Hermione, interrogatrice. Le regard de Ginny prit une lueur malicieuse qui lui donnait l'air d'un lutin.

« Tu devrais lui apprendre à ne pas embrasser comme une sangsue, tu sais ! Ca laisse des marques qui ne partent pas facilement quand on ne connaît pas les sorts appropriés… », finit-elle en riant franchement.

Hermione, déstabilisée, la considéra avec des yeux ronds. Ginny avait l'air de follement s'amuser, puis elle porta la main à son propre cou. « Une marque ronde et violette dans le cou, ça te dit quelque chose ? J'ai cru que je m'étais trompée hier, mais je l'ai revue ce matin, elle se remarquait à peine puisqu'elle était cachée par le col de ta chemise. Tu as de la chance que Lavande n'ait rien vue… » Elle reprit son sérieux d'un seul coup. « Mais enfin, tout de même Hermione ! A quoi pensais-tu ? C'est Malefoy ! »

La Préfète-en-chef sentit une vague de chaleur lui envahir le visage et les oreilles. « Qui te dit que c'était Malefoy ? », protesta t-elle sans grande détermination. Sa compagne haussa les épaules.

« Ton suçon ne se voyait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais si tu tiens vraiment à garder le secret, si ce manège dure, alors vous feriez bien d'être un peu plus prudents. En dehors du fait de poser des questions bizarres sur lui devant tout le monde, est-ce que tu as conscience du fait que tu n'as pas arrêté de le regarder ? Et il ne vaut guère mieux de son côté… Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre ait vu quelque chose, mais sincèrement, Hermione, je pensais que tu ferais plus attention ! Et puis quelle idée de sortir avec ce type quand il y en a des dizaines d'autres autours de toi… »

« Tu te trompes », l'interrompit durement la jeune fille. « Je ne sors pas avec Draco… Avec Malefoy ! »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Ginny d'un ton inquisiteur. « Ce n'est pas exactement l'impression que vous donniez. Et sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu refusé de sortir avec mon frère ? Il était vraiment dans un état pas possible, et je croyais que tu l'aimais… »

« Je sais… », répondit son interlocutrice à voix basse, désepérée. « Je l'ai aimé. Avant. » Puis elle se reprit et commença à marcher à grands pas. « Par Merlin, Ginny, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Ca aurait été encore pire… Il est tellement… Tellement lui ! Je ne suis pas celle qu'il imagine, il aurait été trop déçu. J'ai bien trop besoin de lui pour pouvoir me permettre de sortir avec lui, est-ce que tu le comprends ? »

« Non, pas vraiment », murmura Ginny en jouant avec une branche d'arbre qui se trouvait sur son passage, envoyant des dizaines de petits flocons valser dans l'air. « Je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu étais si follement amoureuse de Malefoy que tu ne pouvais te résoudre à embrasser un autre garçon, ou si Ron te dégoûtait. A ce moment-là, d'accord. Mais tu avoueras que là… »

Hermione hocha la tête comme une enfant que l'on gronde, mais elle affichait également un air buté qui montrait clairement que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. « Si tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ! Mais c'est égal, je ne peux pas sortir avec Ron. »

« Et Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy ! », répéta la plus âgée des deux Griffondors en regardant ailleurs.

« Je sais, tu me l'a dit », tenta de tempérer son amie. « Mais tu voudrais sortir avec lui ? »

« Non. Si. Non… » Elle la regarda d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'effrayé. « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Il ne veut pas ! Mais… Ce n'est pas possible de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? », finit-elle d'un air morose.

« Si tu le veux suffisamment fort, alors tout est possible ! », répondit Ginny avec ferveur. « Regarde-moi, je sors avec Harry Potter. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Mais c'est arrivé, pourtant… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est totalement fou ! » Elle regarda sa compagne, et une joie sans tâche illuminait son visage. « Rentrons maintenant, tu veux ? Il commence à faire froid. Réfléchis juste à ce que je t'ai dit, réfléchis beaucoup. Et je ne parlerai pas de tout cela à quiconque, tant que tu le voudras. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis ton amie, d'accord ?»

Hermione hocha docilement la tête et passa son bras dans celui de sa compagne. Celle-ci lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne, et les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent vers le château, admirant le paysage féerique autours d'elles.

**Pas grand-chose de trépidant dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera le dernier des chapitres d'exposition, je crois : tous les éléments que je voulais mettre en place le sont. A vous de tirer les conclusions… Reviews please !**


	17. Histoires de sang

_Histoires de sang_

**Youpi ! Je réussis à tenir mon rythme de publication depuis euh… 2 semaines ! Lol ! Par contre, pas beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, dites donc ! J'ai l'impression de revenir aux premiers temps de cette fic, et ça m'attriste un peu…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mat : **Ca fait vraiment très plaisir de recevoir toutes ces reviews, ça ne fait rien si tu dis souvent la même chose du moment que ce sont des compliments et que tu les penses vraiment. En tout cas, merci, merci, merci encore pour tous ces moments de bonheur que j'ai à te lire ! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir, parce que quand on reçoit des reviews comme les tiennes, ça met vraiment le sourire aux lèvres pour le reste de la journée. En tout cas tu n'auras pas trop longtemps à attendre puisque la suite est déjà là, j'espère que tu l'aimeras également. Normalement, je publies le jeudi soir ou le vendredi matin (en tout cas ce sera comme ça pendant un moment…). Ciao !

**Agathe : **Pas de quoi être désolée si c'est vraiment génial, lol ! Au contraire, c'est même tant mieux si ça te plaît. Je suis désolée par contre si la situation d'Hermione est aussi la tienne, j'espère que ça s'arrangera. Gros bisous !

**Poupoux : **Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes même si la relation d'Hermione et de Draco n'évolue pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous !

**Louve 26 : **Je n'ai pas dans l'idée d'écrire une fic dramatique, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont en guerre : l'issue ne peut pas être heureuse pour tout le monde, donc il y aura forcément des morts. Je ne sais pas encore qui va survivre, et qui ne survivra pas : je sais où je vais les emmener, mais ensuite, ce sera à eux de se débrouiller. Gros bisous !

**Red-hair1990 : **Euh, je crois que j'ai compris, lol ! La voilà d'ailleurs… Qu'en penses-tu ? Gros bisous !

'**tite Mione : **Non, pas d'interactions DrayMione dans ce chapitre, mais quelques révélations… Mais dans la suite, il y aura des câlins et des bisous, promis ! Gros bisous !

**AtomicHellie : **Non, elle ne se réconcilie pas avec Draco pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela viendra, et assez tôt. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre quand même… Gros bisous !

**Lyra Parry : **Oui, c'est bien un Draco/Hermione, et de cela j'en suis sûre puisque c'est moi qui l'écris. Mais je n'aime pas les histoires totalement incroyables où ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès les premières lignes du premier chapitre, je préfère suivre un cheminement un minimum crédible. J'espère que cette fic continue à te plaire. Gros bisous !

**Ladydianaaa : **Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ue grosse révélation par contre. J'espère que cela te plaira quand même ! Gros bisous !

**Moonkey : **Je t'ai répondu par mail également, mais je tenais à te remercier ici également pour ta review vraiment très sympa… Gros bisous !

**Laure : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, parce que personnellement je les trouve assez amorphes pour le moment… J'espère que cette fic continue à te plaire ! Merci aussi pour le petit mot sur mon blog, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Bloody the Slytherin : **Coucou miss !Euh, non, il n'y avait rien de nouveau avec Draco, mais je l'imagine assez bien adopter cette attitude butée et tellement serpentarde ! Mais je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette entrevue. Gros bisous et à bientôt sur MSN !

**Milenaz : **Et oui, les hommes sont bêtes, surtout quand ils sont aussi orgueilleux que Draco. Mais avouons que nous ne le sommes guère moins qu'eux puisque nous avons tant besoin d'eux quand même… Ahlàlà, la vie n'est pas simple, lol ! Gros bisous !

**Cassandre8 : **Les 16 chapitres d'un coup ? Wahou ! Je suis admirative, tu as beaucoup de courage ! En tout cas ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, d'autant plus si tu accroches alors que le couple central n'est pas dans tes préférés. C'est vrai que plus les personnages sont tordus, plus c'est intéressant, et Draco est très bien en cela que le canon effleure juste assez le personnage pour donner des idées et donner envie de chercher ce qu'il y a derrière. En tout cas c'est comme ça que je le ressens. J'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira également. Gros bisous !

**Et le chapitre 17…**

Harry avait retrouvé Ron, et ce dernier semblait plus serein lorsque les jeunes filles les rejoignirent, bras dessus dessous. Ce fut dans l'ensemble une soirée tranquille et sans histoires, et Hermione apprécia ce calme. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, elle se plongea entièrement dans son travail et utilisa son pouvoir pour la première fois : le résultat fut surprenant de puissance, et la laissa rêveuse quand aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. C'était presque plus facile que d'utiliser une baguette : il lui suffisait de vouloir quelque chose avec force et de se concentrer intensément dessus pendant quelques secondes, et le sort qu'elle voulait s'exécutait tout seul d'une bien plus belle façon que tous ceux qu'elle avait accomplit jusque là. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle voulu essayer un banal « _Lumos »,_ la clairière tout entière s'illumina comme en plein jour. Et elle pouvait réguler cette lumière rien qu'en y pensant : c'était bien plus pratique et fin que la magie traditionnelle…

Il n'y eut pas de problème par contre ni avec Ron, ni, ce qui était plus surprenant, avec Draco, lorsqu'elle dut leur transmettre un peu de sa puissance. Sur le moment, elle ne se posa pas de questions : après tout, elle n'était pas sensée s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles tout se passait comme cela devait se passer… Ce n'est que sur le chemin du retour qu'elle se demanda pourquoi sa dispute avec Draco, pourtant bien plus grave que celle de la dernière fois, ne l'empêchait pas de créer un lien entre eux. Elle s'interrogea quelques minutes sur le sujet, puis le froid et la neige qui l'obligeait à se frayer un chemin beaucoup plus difficilement que les garçons, plus grands et plus forts qu'elle, eurent raison de ses questions. De toute façon, le comportement de Draco à son égard restait courtois, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quand à elle, elle l'évitait autant que possible : elle n'avait pas sa force de caractère, et elle voulait surtout ne rien laisser paraître… Ron était comme d'habitude, mais elle surprenait parfois les regards nerveux qu'il lançait dans sa direction.

Le week-end arriva, et avec lui Hermione s'accorda enfin un peu de repos. Elle était assise dans la Salle commune des Griffondors, et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée teintait les murs tendus de tapisserie d'une lueur dorée et réconfortante. Seamus avait été chercher un grand saladier de pop-corn dans les cuisines, qu'ils grignotaient en discutant des derniers potins. Apparemment, Olivier Dubois, qui avait été chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard avait été approché par l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne pour jouer dans l'équipe de réserve pour la prochaine coupe du monde. Les rouges et or ne tenaient plus de joie. La Préfète-en-chef n'avait qu'un souvenir très flou du garçon en question, mais elle se laissait porter par cette vague d'enthousiasme sans trop se soucier du reste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer une soirée aussi détendue. Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés autours d'elle, mis à part Ron qui devait finir un devoir de Sortilèges à la bibliothèque, et elle se saoulait de cette atmosphère confortable. Au dehors, la neige ne cessait de tomber avec une densité telle qu'elle en avait rarement vu, et le match de Quidditch de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avait du être reporté.

Ron venait d'entrer à son tour. Il était tellement grand maintenant qu'il était presque obligé de se courber en deux pour passer par l'ouverture que cachait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il tenait un énorme bouquin entre ses mains, relié de cuir brun tâché de marques un peu plus claires. Il était si usé que les dorures de la couverture étaient presque effacées, et les coins bayaient.

« Harry, Hermione, je peux vous parler une seconde ? », demanda t'il à la cantonade.

Les deux jeunes gens opinèrent et Harry se releva, repoussant avec douceur la tête de Ginny posée sur ses genoux. La petite sœur de Ron s'étaient endormie, couchée sur le canapé, et grogna légèrement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle embrassa la main de Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et sourit avant d'essayer de retrouver une position confortable. Une lueur attendrie passa dans les yeux du Survivant, mais le frère de sa belle émit une sorte de toussotement autoritaire et il suivit ses amis dans un coin un peu plus reculé de la Salle Commune. Le reste des Griffondors jeta un regard désabusé au petit groupe qui venait de s'asseoir en conciliabule dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre avant de s'en retourner à leurs considérations. Ce n'était pas le première fois que le Trio doré agissait ainsi, et il en découlait généralement des évènements intéressants. Apparemment, Harry était préposé à sauver le monde, et ses fidèles compagnons à le soutenir et à lui trouver des excuses. Rien d'inhabituel en fin de compte. Ron posa le livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui formait une avancée où Hermione avait déjà prit place. Harry tira un fauteuil à côté d'elle, et y prit place, et Ron s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

« Bon, que se passe t-il ? », demanda la jeune fille en jouant avec les pampilles dorées du coussin de velours posé sur ses genoux. Le livre, intitulé : _Liens magiques, mythes ou réalité ?_, semblait on ne peut plus banal. Il dégageait une aura de banalité presque palpable. Si on l'avait posé parmi les dizaines d'autres semblables qu'on pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque, Hermione n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de le retrouver… Ron donna un petit coup du plat de la main sur la couverture usée.

« Ca », dit-il, « Je l'ai pris dans la Réserve ! » La Préfète-en-chef lui jeta un regard offensé et s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. « Non, attends… Je n'avais pas de mauvaises intensions, c'était pour le devoir de Flitwick. Je voulais une bonne note, je l'ai même demandé à Mme Pince en toute légalité ! Et Flitwick m'a signé un papier, il m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée ! J'ai fais ma recherche, et je suis tombé sur quelque chose de très intéressant. Tiens, regarde, Harry. »

Avec une délicatesse qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page qu'il avait marqué avec un signet d'un mauve décoloré, jurant avec le cuir chamois de la reliure, et qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. Les trois conspirateurs se penchèrent simultanément en avant. Hermione eut d'abord un peu de mal à identifier quel était le sortilège qui avait été initialement inscrit sur le livre, tant les marges et mêmes les interlignes étaient maculées de graffitis. L'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue, au contraire : elle la voyait s'inscrire chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient la Carte du Maraudeur, et Harry avait reçu des lettres couvertes de la même écriture. Et leva les yeux vers son ami. Le jeune homme était très pâle, et ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Il passa une main tremblante sur la page ouverte devant eux, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de la chose. « Sirius », murmura t'il, alors que les deux autres hochaient la tête gravement, « c'est l'écriture de Sirius ! »

Hermione prit le livre sur ses genoux et se pencha dessus pour déchiffrer le Sortilège à demi masqué par les inscriptions manuscrites de leur défunt ami, tandis qu'Harry, très troublé, attendait avec avidité. « Il s'agit d'un Sortilège très puissant, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ais trouvé ce livre dans la Réserve, Ron », dit-elle avec lenteur, « c'est un Sortilège de sang. Il est très ancien, et ne doit surtout pas être accompli à la légère. »

« Un sortilège de sang ? », demanda Harry d'une voix égarée.

« Un sortilège qui utilise le sang de celui, ou plutôt dans ce cas-ci de ceux qui l'exécutent. Comme celui que Voldemort t'a fait subir dans le cimetière, pendant notre quatrième année. Juste après… juste après l'épreuve du la labyrinthe, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers », répondit la jeune fille avec douceur en essayant d'éviter de parler de la mort de Cédric, que Harry continuait à se reprocher. « Mais celui-ci n'est pas aussi maléfique. Il permet aux protagonistes de mélanger leur sang. De devenir frères de sang… », ajouta t-elle d'un air étonné. « Je ne savais pas que cela existait vraiment. »

« Apparemment, si ! », rétorqua Ron en prenant le livre à son tour et en lissant la page qui les intéressait avec un soin jaloux. « Et il semblerait que Sirius l'ait accompli quand il était à Poudlard. Je pense que nous savons tous avec qui… » Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

« Avec Lupin et mon père », dit Harry pour eux tous. Il semblait s'être un peu remis de ses émotions, mais une lueur hantée continuait à briller dans son regard. « Et peut-être avec l'autre rat aussi… », finit-il avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Ron toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je me demandais… », commença t'il d'un air faussement dégagé qui ne trompa personne, « je me demandais si nous ne pouvions pas le faire, nous aussi… Vous en pensez quoi ? » Les deux autres le regardèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Le garçon fixa les siens sur le Saule Cogneur, qui se dressait solitaire à l'orée de Forêt Interdite. « Vous comprenez, j'ai déjà pas mal de frères… et une sœur aussi. Mais aucun que je n'ai choisi. Nous avons traversé tant de choses ensemble que je vous considère déjà comme faisant parti de ma famille, et les autres également », poursuivit-il en évitant soigneusement leur regard, les joues encore plus rouges que ses cheveux, « mais j'aimerai que cela devienne en quelque sorte une réalité. Si vous le voulez, bien sûr… Bien sûr, je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas, et…»

Harry l'interrompit en posant la main sur son épaule. Ses yeux brillaient de fierté et de quelque chose en plus qui ressemblait bien à des larmes. « Ce serait un véritable honneur que d'être ton frère, Ron. Un honneur ! », dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Ron lui serra la main avec force en retour en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie. Elle avait plaqué ses deux mains devant sa bouche et restait muette. « Oh, Ron », finit par dire Hermione dans un souffle, plus émue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, « c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'on m'ait jamais demandée. J'accepte avec joie, bien entendu. C'est merveilleux ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères ! », finit-elle en les serrant très fort dans ses bras en ayant l'impression que son cœur allait déborder de bonheur, à un point tel que cela lui faisait mal. Ils lui rendirent maladroitement son étreinte, puis se serrèrent la main de nouveau en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Tant d'effusions avaient attiré le regard des autres Griffondors qui les observaient avec un air curieux, tendant l'oreille avec plus ou moins de discrétion pour saisir ce que leurs camarades pouvaient bien se raconter de si intéressant. Voyant cela, le Trio doré se reprit un peu et les trois protagonistes s'entreregardèrent avec quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Et bien, que fait-on maintenant ? », demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit d'un air mutin en tapotant amicalement de son doigt la page couverte de l'écriture de Sirius : « on applique la recette, mon cher frère, on applique la recette ! »

Il fut rapidement décidé à l'unanimité que le professeur Lupin serait consulté le premier sur la question. D'après les déductions des trois amis, ayant déjà participé au rituel, il devait être le plus à même de les informer sur la procédure à suivre, le difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer, voire les erreurs à éviter absolument. Hermione avait proposé de demander à Flitwick d'abord et avant tout, sa référence en matière de Sortilèges, mais les garçons s'y étaient fermement opposés : ils n'étaient pas assez proche du minuscule professeur pour leur confier quelque chose les touchant d'aussi prêts. Mais la jeune fille, pêchant peut-être par excès de prudence, s'était fermement opposée à ce qu'ils se lancent dans l'expérience sans prévenir personne. Le nom de Dumbledore avait été avancé par Harry appuyé par Hermione, mais Ron avait fait la grimace, inquiet à l'idée que le directeur puisse les décourager de tenter quoique ce soit. Lupin était leur dernier recours : il les connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre leurs raisons, et il avait toujours été de bon conseil. Et si Sirius avait eu des frères de sang, alors le lycanthrope comptait sûrement dans le nombre. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour que les trois rouge et or se retrouvent devant le bureau de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Les avait-il entendus ou était-ce son instinct animal qui l'avait prévenu de leur arrivée ? Toujours est-il qu'il leur ouvrit sa porte avant même qu'ils aient eut le temps de frapper, et les invita à entrer d'un geste. Les jeunes gens cherchèrent des yeux un endroit où s'asseoir, mais le deux seules chaises en dehors du fauteuil où Lupin avait prit place étaient encombrées par un fatras d'objets qu'Hermione était sans doute la seule à pouvoir identifier à peu près. Aussi restèrent-ils debout. Le loup-garou les observait derrière son bureau, ses yeux d'un brun mordoré luisant doucement dans la pénombre. La pleine lune était assez proche, et ses traits tirés en dépit de son sourire amical trahissaient la fatigue que lui causait le mal qui le rongeait. Mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire, eux pas plus que les autres quelle que soit leur volonté de l'aider. Harry avait toujours apprécié cet homme. Il était sans doute un des derniers liens qui lui restait d'avec son père, et il avait sincèrement peur de le perdre. S'il avait été plus proche de Sirius, Lunard aussi lui permettait de toucher du doigt l'esprit de l'homme qui aurait du l'élever, l'aimer, le protéger de tout mal. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement : il avait du se débrouiller seul pour se frayer un chemin dans l'existence, mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur le mélancolique professeur si avisé.

« Et bien, mes enfants, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire qui vous pousse à troubler le calme de ma modeste retraite ? », demanda t'il avec un fin sourire.

Ron posa le manuel de Sortilèges plutôt brutalement sur le bureau manquant d'écraser un petit bibelot de verre à l'utilité inconnue, dont l'intérieur été troublé par des volutes de fumée bleuâtre. Le professeur l'attrapa vivement et le déposa précautionneusement à l'autre bout de la table, mais si le jeune homme avait attendu une quelconque réaction à la vue de l'ouvrage, il en fut pour son argent. Lunard resta de marbre, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

« Nous avons trouvé ce livre à la bibliothèque », dit Harry en ouvrant précautionneusement le livre à la page qu'ils avaient marqué. Puis il tourna l'ouvrage de manière à ce que leur aîné puisse voir ce qui était inscrit. Il se pencha en avant et effleura la page d'un doigt léger.

« Mais c'est l'écriture de Sirius ! », s'exclama t'il avant de le repousser vers ses élèves. « Enfin », demanda t'il, « que cela veut-il dire ? » Son regard doré s'était troublé.

Hermione, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un seul mot, s'avança de quelques pas et parla d'une voix douce : « Nous aimerions faire la même chose que vous avez faite jadis. Pourriez-vous nous donner quelques conseils sur la procédure à suivre ? Vous comprenez, j'espère… »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider », répondit l'ancien Maraudeur. « J'aimerai vraiment le pouvoir, mais je ne le peux pas. » Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre d'une voix indéfinissable : « Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas participé au rituel. J'ignorais même qu'il avait eu lieu, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et les jeunes gens s'interrogèrent du regard. Le silence dura quelques secondes à peine, sans doute, mais il leur paru beaucoup plus long. Enfin, il parla de nouveau, très lentement, articulant chaque mot avec soin, comme s'il était difficile pour lui de parler : « James et Sirius m'en avaient parlé. Nous étions en cinquième année, et cela nous avait paru une excellente idée. Mais en y réfléchissant, il nous est apparu qu'étant donné mon… Mon petit problème, cela était impossible. La lycanthropie se transmet par le sang, elle aussi, et cela aurait été trop les exposer que d'accomplir le rituel. Nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé. Apparemment, ils se sont débrouillés seuls, car la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce livre, cette page était vierge. Ils n'ont sans doute pas voulu me blesser… Il n'y a rien à leur reprocher. Mais j'aurai du le savoir pourtant, Sirius et James sont devenus tellement proches tout d'un coup ! Ils l'avaient toujours été, mais… » Il s'arrêta, et bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Harry sut qu'il se sentait blessé par le mutisme de ses amis. Puis il réalisa quelque chose.

« Mais alors… », dit-il lentement alors que sa pensée prenait forme de plus en plus clairement dans son esprit. « Mais alors, si Sirius et mon père étaient frères, cela veut dire… Que Sirius était mon oncle ? Que j'étais la seule _vraie _famille qui lui restait ? Qu'il était mon plus proche parent _digne de ce nom _? » Il avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc lui transperçait le cœur. Il ressentait avec une cruauté nouvelle la perte de son parrain qu'il avait trop peu connu, et une envie de crier, de briser tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main monta en lui. La vie était vraiment trop injuste…

« Non, Harry », répondit Lupin avec gentillesse, « j'ai découvert quelque chose depuis » Il s'arrêta et leur adressa un grand sourire avant de poursuivre : « Il restait de la famille à Sirius. Sirius avait un fils. Et toi, Harry, cela te fait un cousin… Vous le connaissez d'ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? » Harry était si pâle qu'il semblait prêt à défaillir. La mâchoire de Ron menaçait de se décrocher à tout moment et Hermione avait l'impression désagréable que son cerveau avait perdu pied sur la réalité, et que tout se mettait à défiler trop vite pour qu'elle ait véritablement le temps d'appréhender les évènements.

« Il s'agit d'Orion Duchâteau… », poursuivit leur professeur, assez fier de son petit effet. « Dumbledore me l'a confirmé il y a à peine quelques heures, et j'espère que… »

« Non », s'insurgea soudain Harry, « C'est parfaitement impossible ! Sirius m'en aurait parlé, certainement, et… »

« Pourtant c'est vrai », lui expliqua Lunard calmement en lui tendant une tasse de thé qui venait de surgir de nulle part. « Seulement, Sirius ignorait tout de son existence. Il est allé en France pour un stage, juste après le mariage de James et Lili. Je crois qu'il avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami ne soit plus à sa disposition en permanence. Dans certaines de ses lettres, il me parlait d'une jeune fille moldue qu'il avait rencontré là-bas. Mme Maxime était chargée par Dumbledore de garder un œil sur lui, et elle a suivi toute l'affaire d'assez près, d'autant plus que la jeune fille en question n'était autre que la fille d'une de ses anciennes élèves. C'était une Cracmole. Mais Sirius ne l'a jamais su. »

« Nous aurions du nous en douter, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son nom. Orion est la constellation où se trouve l'étoile dont Sirius portait le nom, après tout. Ce n'est pas un prénom très courant. Et Orion m'a parlé de sa situation familiale », intervint timidement Hermione.

« A moi aussi », répondit Lupin. « Toujours est-il qu'il est rentré en Angleterre, et quelques mois plus tard, tu es venu au monde, Harry. Ainsi qu'Orion. Sur le moment, cela n'a pas eu beaucoup d'importance. C'était la guerre, les opposants aux Seigneur des Ténèbres vivaient dans l'ombre d'une perpétuelle menace, et la mère d'Orion ne voulait pas que son enfant soit mêlé aux affaires de sorciers : elle a gardé sa naissance secrète, et seule Mme Maxime était au courant de son existence. Quand tu as vaincu Voldemort une première fois, il a été discuté de la possibilité qu'Orion rejoigne le monde des sorciers, mais sa mère a refusé, une fois encore. Elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle. Mme Maxime s'est chargée de lui apprendre les rudiments de la magie. Quand Voldemort s'est levé pour la deuxième fois, elle a comprit qu'il était un danger tant pour lui-même que pour toi, Harry. En effet, si l'autre côté est au courant des liens qui unissaient Sirius et James, ce qui est fort possible si Queudver l'a apprit, et étant donné qu'il a été le Gardien du Secret de James et Lili, ce n'est pas du tout inenvisageable, alors cela implique également qu'ils savent qu'Orion est en quelque sorte ton cousin. Que ton sang coule dans ses veines. S'il était enlevé, alors il pouvait être utilisé contre toi. Mme Maxime a d'abord convaincu sa mère de le laisser entrer à Beauxbâtons, puis elle a confié le secret à Dumbledore et elle l'a envoyé ici, où il est en sûreté. Comprends-tu ? »

« Je crois… », murmura Harry d'une voix assez peu assurée.

« Mais Orion n'est pas vraiment le cousin d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius et James n'étaient pas vraiment frères, après tout », protesta Ron.

« Non », expliqua le loup-garou, « car le propre de ce sortilège est justement de faire de deux êtres des frères véritables, partageant un même sang, plus frères même que des frères génétiques puisqu'ils se sont choisis. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère… Et pourquoi cet ouvrage était gardé dans la Réserve ! », ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire.

Ron rougit violemment devant le reproche masqué, mais Hermione prit la parole : « Mais si nous prenons en compte toutes les implications, si nous les assumons… Alors pouvons-nous accomplir le sortilège ? »

« C'est à vous de prendre cette décision. Mais sachez que, si vous choisissez de devenir le frère et la sœur d'Harry, cela veut dire que vous vous trouverez dans la même situation qu'Orion. Si vous êtes pris, alors vous pourrez être utilisé contre lui. En avez-vous conscience ? »

« Ron et Hermione n'ont pas besoin d'être de mon sang pour pouvoir être utilisés contre moi », intervint Harry, « même en dehors de cela, tout le monde sait que je suis attaché à eux, et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux ! »

« Et nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier si nous somme pris plutôt que de constituer une arme contre Harry. De toute façon, notre destin a toujours été lié au sien, depuis le premier jour », affirma Hermione, et dans son regard brillait une lueur décidée. Ron, bien qu'un peu pâle, hocha la tête fermement pour la soutenir. Lupin sentit son cœur envahit par la fierté devant le spectacle de ces jeunes gens, presque encore des enfants, prêts à regarder en face ce que la vie leur préparait, bien qu'ils soient conscients que cela ne pouvait être bon.

« Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi », dit-il, « et je vous aiderai. »

**oOo**

« De quoi avons-nous besoin ? », demanda Harry. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne dise rien, ils sentaient planer comme une menace au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme si le destin en marche venait d'enclencher un maillon de plus dans son cheminement inexorable.

Ron, sans cesser de marche, souleva le livre à hauteur de son nez : « Hum… Pas de grand-chose apparemment, pour une fois, ce n'est pas une horrible potion qu'il nous faudra avaler ! Vous vous rappelez, le Polynectar ? Beurk ! Non, il nous faudra juste… Un miroir, une lame d'argent bien aiguisée, et une solution antiseptique. Et une coupe avec de l'eau pure.»

« Une lame d'argent et une potion antiseptique ? Et bien, cela risque d'être bien pire qu'une simple potion, alors… », commenta Hermione. « Nous trouverons tout ça dans la Salle sur Demande, je suppose. »

« Tu crois ? », demanda le Survivant.

« C'est à ce genre de chose que sert la Salle sur Demande, non ? Et c'est bien plus agréable que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… », répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit sur une pièce de dimensions relativement modestes et bien chauffée en dépit de l'absence de feu ou de toute autre source de chaleur visible. Hermione s'efforça de chasser de son esprit les scènes remontant à ses précédentes visites à cette Salle. Bien que rien dans le décor ne contribua à les lui rappeler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement mal à l'aise. Les objets demandés étaient bien là, posés sur une petite table ronde de bois brut. Les trois jeunes gens prirent une grande inspiration, tout en évitant de regarder la panoplie de couteaux bien aiguisés dont les lames d'argent brillaient d'un éclat presque aveuglant, réfléchissant leur image avec autant de netteté que le miroir rond qui se trouvait à leur côté. Ils s'assirent en cercle autours de la table, et Ron posa le livre devant lui.

« Bien », commença t-il à lire. « _Les acteurs du sortilège doivent se placer en cercle autours du miroir, lequel doit être posé sur une surface stable et plane. _C'est plus ou moins le cas, n'est-ce pas ? La table est bien stable. Pas comme les bureaux de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie… Je continue. _Les acteurs prendront soin de se concentrer, et d'adopter un état d'esprit en communion avec eux-mêmes et avec les autres acteurs, de façon à créer un lien physique et mental en accord avec la nature transcendantale de l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtent à réaliser_ » Il s'arrêta et regarda ses amis d'un air perplexe. « Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia ? »

Hermione fronça le nez et proposa : « Je suppose que l'auteur veut dire qu'on pense les uns aux autres et qu'on se tienne par la main, ou quelque chose comme ça… Qu'est ce que Sirius a marqué à cet endroit ? »

« _Oh, Jamesie, prend ma main et épouse-moi, en accord avec notre nature transcendantale._», lu Ron. « Je doute que ça nous soit très utile… Sirius avait un drôle de sens de l'humour dans de pareilles circonstances, mais apparemment il a eut la même idée que toi. Donnons-nous la main alors », dit-il en tendant les siennes à ses amis. Ils s'en saisirent, et Hermione se sentit légèrement mieux en sentant les doigts de Ron et de Harry entrelacés aux siens, plus en sécurité, moins seule. Puis Ron continua : « Après, il est écrit : _Que_ _le maître de cérémonie prenne ensuite la coupe remplie d'eau pure, et d'un geste sûr, qu'il verse la substance liquide sur la surface du miroir, de sorte qu'elle forme une pellicule fine et uniforme sur son ensemble_. Bon, Harry, c'est toi le héros, alors je te déclare notre maître de cérémonie. Vas-y, verse la substance liquide d'un geste sûr… » ajouta t-il d'un ton emphatique.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et s'exécuta presque sans éclaboussures. Le miroir rond était à présent recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau qui se troublait très légèrement en formant des vagues au rythme de la respiration des trois amis.

« On s'en sort pas si mal, pour le moment, je trouve… », murmura Hermione en reprenant la main de Harry et en la serrant légèrement. « Continue, Ron, s'il te plaît. »

« _L'eau versée, le sang sera alors répandu…_Euh, ça sonne vraiment très mal, je trouve… Désolé, je continue… _Que le maître de cérémonie tranche alors la paume de ses condisciples, que leur sang se mêle dans l'eau du miroir où leurs visages se reflètent et dont leurs baguettes s'imbibent, et que leur sang se mêle dans leurs veines alors que les acteurs prononceront les mots « semper frateris » autant de fois qu'il y a de participants_…Je ne suis plus si sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout », murmura Ron.

« Tu veux dire que je dois nous couper les mains ? », demanda Harry, qui avait l'air un peu vert.

« Tu dois nous couper les mains, ensuite on doit verser le sang au-dessus du miroir pour que nos sangs se mélangent, se regarder dedans et tremper nos baguettes dans le mélange… et on doit se tenir les mains, aussi, en disant trois fois « semper frateris » », résuma Hermione en évitant soigneusement de regarder les couteau qui semblaient briller plus que jamais d'un éclat morbide sur la table.

« Oh, je vois », répondit Harry. Il avait l'air prêt à vomir, mais il se saisit d'une main ferme du couteau le plus proche. « Qui commence ? »

« Hum, tu ne veux pas en prendre un plus petit ? », demanda Hermione en tâchant de masquer les tremblements dans sa voix, « Si jamais tu dérapes, ce sera plus facile à soigner… »

« Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que je dérape », protesta Harry, « tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? »

« Mais bien sûr que si… », répondit la jeune fille sans quitter le couteau dans la main de Harry des yeux, « Mais prends en juste un autre, un peu plus petit. S'il te plaît. Tu as l'air d'un psychopathe, avec celui-là. Il ressembla à un couteau de boucher… », ajouta t'elle avec un frisson.

« N'importe qui aurait l'air d'un psychopathe, avec un couteau à la main, surtout quand il n'est pas dans sa cuisine. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne prendrai pas une arme blanche si je voulais me transformer en serial killer », répliqua le Survivant un peu vexé.

« Voilà une information intéressante, Harry. Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon, et prend un autre couteau. », répondit la jeune fille avec fermeté en lui en tendant un dont la taille s'apparentait davantage avec celle d'un canif. « Et vas-y ! », ajouta t'elle en tendant sa main qu'elle s'efforçait d'empêcher de trembler. Ron paru soulagé que ce soit elle qui se lance la première, et il détourna les yeux de la scène, observant le livre comme s'il cherchait à le transpercer des yeux.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, la paume tournée vers le haut. « Je vais essayer de faire vite et ne pas te faire mal… », dit-il inutilement. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. La vision de la lame d'un blanc éclatant se rapprochant inexorablement de sa main lui donnait une sorte de vertige, et elle du fermer les yeux. Tout se passa très vite en fin de compte, et elle ne sentit pour ainsi dire rien sur le moment, que la lame froide sur sa peau, puis quelques secondes après une sensation de brûlure qui s'accentuait. Elle ne réalisa pleinement ce qui venait de se passer qu'en sentant le liquide chaud glisser entre ses doigts. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main. La blessure était assez profonde et saignait abondamment. Elle semblait parfaitement rectiligne si elle ouvrait la main en grand, mais elle se plissait en une sorte d'éclair dès qu'elle fermait le poing. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Harry avait fait de même pour l'autre main. Il semblait très pâle lorsque Hermione s'aventura à le regarder de nouveau.

« C'est vraiment écoeurant… », glissa t'il entre ses dents en épongeant du revers de sa manche les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Se faisant, il laissa une légère traînée rougeâtre causée par le sang d'Hermione qui avait coulé sur sa main. Ses yeux semblaient plus verts que jamais.

« Tu as _vraiment _l'air d'un psychopathe, maintenant », commenta Ron en lui jetant un regard inquiet. « Un psychopathe avec un canif, vraiment très sadique. »

Harry commençait à rougir très fortement, mais Hermione esquissa un geste dans sa direction avant de se rappeler que ses mains étaient poisseuses de sang. « Ne l'écoute pas, Harry, tu fais ça très bien », dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. « Donne lui tes mains, Ron ! », ordonna t'elle au garçon aux cheveux roux en plaçant les siennes au dessus du miroir recouvert d'eau. Les gouttes écarlates vinrent se mêler au liquide transparent, pas assez nombreuses cependant pour en troubler durablement la surface. Fascinée, elle les regarda se dissoudre sans laisser de traces. Derrière elle, Ron étouffa une espèce de petit cri qui ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'autre chose quand Harry appuya le couteau sur les paumes de ses mains, puis lui et Harry vinrent se placer à ses côtés. L'eau se teintait peu à peu de rose, ainsi que leurs trois visages qui se réfléchissaient côte à côte dans le miroir. Ses mains ne lui faisaient pas vraiment mal, cela ressemblait davantage à un sentiment diffus, la sensation que ses mains n'étaient plus tout à fait complètes. Harry prit les trois baguettes qu'ils avaient posées à côté d'eux et sans mot dire les posa sur le miroir, de façon à ce qu'elles trempent dans le mélange d'eau et de sang.

« Vous pensez que ça suffit ? », finit par demander Hermione aux jeunes hommes en voyant que l'eau était à présent très colorée.

Ron haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix un peu hésitante en tendant le cou pour voir le livre de Sortilèges : « Il n'y a aucune autre indication sur le temps durant lequel on doit mélanger nos sangs… Je pense qu'on peut arrêter. » Harry hocha la tête, et les trois jeunes gens se reprirent par la main. « On devrait dire la formule, maintenant, non ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble touchant puis, tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux, ils répétèrent par trois fois en cœur d'une voix ferme les mots que l'auteur avait indiqué : « semper fratris, semper fratris, semper fratris ».

D'abord il ne se passa rien.

Et puis Hermione sentit monter en elle une sensation nouvelle, qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée, pulsant au rythme de son cœur qui battait, s'écoulant entre elle, Harry et Ron comme porté par le flux de leurs sangs qui se mêlaient, rendant leurs mains glissantes au point qu'ils soient obligés de s'agripper littéralement les uns aux autres. Ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que lorsqu'elle avait eut la révélation de ses pouvoirs dans la clairière, mais c'était aussi autrement plus intime. Il n'y eut ni lumière, ni explosion, ni bruit bizarre. Tout se pensait au sein du cercle qu'elle formait avec Harry et Ron. Et son cœur débordait d'un amour que rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire le moindre geste pour savoir que ses deux amis éprouvaient le même sentiment. Ils n'avaient qu'à la regarder, sourire. Et elle savait. Elle sourit en retour.

« Ca a marché ? », demanda Ron d'une voix troublée par l'émotion, tout en sachant bien quelle serait la réponse.

« Ca a marché », confirma Hermione d'une voix douce.

Cela avait marché. Ils étaient désormais frères et sœurs, toujours et à jamais.

**Pas beaucoup de Draco dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperais dans les suivants… La cérémonie de réunion des Moldus et des Sorciers approche ! Reviews please !**


	18. Attente

_L'attendre…_

**Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : je déteste ce chapitre. Je le déteste. D'abord parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, ensuite parce qu'il m'a empêché d'avancer, et pour rien, et enfin parce qu'il est nul. Inutile de me le dire, donc, je le sais déjà…**

**En ce qui concerne les RaRs, le règlement de ffnet a changé et je dois m'y plier. Trois possibilités s'offrent à vous : soit vous avez un compte (dans ce cas, loguez vous et je répondrai directement), soit vous mettez votre adresse dans la review (je vous répondrai par mail), soit, enfin, je répondrai sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil). Pour ce chapitre, j'ai tout mis sur le blog, comme ça personne n'est lésé, et moi je me simplifie la vie !**

**Chapitre 18, enfin…**

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Hermione passa la nuit dans la Salle commune de la tour Griffondor avec les deux garçons. Ils avaient parlé longtemps, ils avaient fait des projets pour les vacances, et il avait été convenu que Harry et Hermione viendraient passer Noël au Terrier. Derrière tous ces mots et ces rires, il y avait la volonté de ne pas se quitter, de rester ensemble, encore un peu. Les plaies laissées ouvertes de leurs mains pulsaient comme des cœurs supplémentaires, leur rappelant sans cesse l'engagement qu'ils avaient prit. Le sommeil les avait surprit vers le petit matin, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans les canapés affaissés qu'ils avaient disposés autours de la cheminée dont les escarbilles jadis rougeoyantes s'étaient éteintes. La jeune fille fut réveillée par la lumière blanche de l'aube qui filtrait derrière les rideaux mal fermés. Les deux garçons étaient encore profondément assoupis, et elle répugnait à les déranger. Elle embrassa chacun d'eux sur le front sans qu'ils bougent d'un cil, et rejoignit ses appartements.

Il était si tôt qu'elle ne croisa pas un élève dans les couloirs. Elle dut appeler plusieurs fois avant que la dryade assoupie consentit à lui livrer le passage, et elle se glissa discrètement dans sa Salle commune avec la ferme intention de profiter de son samedi matin pour finir sa nuit et faire la grasse matinée, pour une fois. De toute façon, ses nouveaux frères ne seraient pas en état avant plusieurs heures au minimum. Elle ne fut pas assez discrète cependant pour ne pas éveiller l'autre occupant. Alors qu'elle se préparait à entrer dans sa chambre, elle entendit le grincement caractéristique des ressors du sofa que Draco s'était d'office approprié, et une voix irritée et autoritaire derrière elle.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit. Où étais-tu ? Répond ! »

Elle se retourna. Il était là, sur le sofa de velours bleu, dressé sur son coude, ses cheveux blonds totalement ébouriffés, ses vêtements froissés, ses chaussures encore aux pieds, et le coussin sur lequel il s'était endormi avait laissé une marque rouge sur sa joue. En dépit du sommeil qui troublait encore ses yeux d'un gris d'acier d'une brume de confusion, il était en colère. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son attitude qui trahissait ce sentiment, et pourtant, Hermione pouvait le sentir confusément, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Ce n'était que de tous petits détails, presque indétectables : le ton de sa voix, la lueur brillant dans ses yeux, la courbe dure de sa bouche, la tension de ses épaules. Elle ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter par son injonction. Le sang de Harry et celui de Ron qui courrait à présent dans ses veines semblaient la protéger de toutes les agressions de son colocataire.

« J'étais avec Harry et Ron. Et personne ne t'a forcé à m'attendre», répondit-elle sans aucune animosité, presque avec douceur. Elle se sentait pleine d'amour pour le monde entier, ce matin-là. Et aussi bien trop fatiguée pour se battre…

Il se redressa complètement sur son canapé, s'assit, et frotta ses yeux de ses mains comme pour en effacer la fatigue. Mais les cernes violets qui témoignaient de sa nuit de veille restèrent profondément imprimés sur son visage.

« Avec les deux en même temps ? », ricana t'il sur un ton de méchanceté gratuite, avec l'intension manifeste de se montrer odieux en dépit de l'heure matinale, « Et bien, on peut dire que tu ne t'embêtes pas ! »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un calme olympien : « Ne sois pas stupide… Et par ailleurs, ce que je fais et avec qui ne te concerne en rien. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, Draco. Tu ne m'es rien, et je ne te suis rien. Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es pas mon ami. Et tu n'es pas mon petit ami… » Malgré elle, elle sentit que sa voix allait se briser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la face devant lui, aussi se détourna t'elle et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

« C'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui ne veux pas… », grogna t'il d'une voix si basse qu'elle douta de l'avoir entendu. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, après tout. Elle s'arrêta pourtant, et le regarda de nouveau. Il avait ce visage d'enfant rageur à qui on a enlevé son jouet préféré, et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, n'essaie pas de retourner la faute sur moi », protesta t'elle avec davantage de dureté. « Mais je ne suis pas de celles qui font des concessions rien que pour t'avoir quelques heures par semaine. Car cela, je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Jamais… » En disant ces mots, elle fit un geste de la main vers lui, découvrant ses paumes. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui le faisait pâlir ainsi et ouvrir de si grands yeux. Ses mains exhibaient leur plaie sanglante qui s'étaient rouvertes et étaient plus visible que jamais, presque obscène. Même les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient parsemées de tâches de sang séchées d'un brun rougeâtre de sinistre augure. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à cet instant et se hâta inutilement de les cacher. Mais Draco s'était déjà approché d'elle et avait prit ses mains dans les siennes, paume tournée vers lui. Il la serrait si fort que le sang se remit à couler abondamment, rompant la croûte fine qui s'était formée pendant la nuit, mais elle ne dit rien. La fureur qui irradiait de lui était presque tangible.

« Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? », grinça t'il entre ses dents serrées qui faisaient saillir sa mâchoire. Hermione lui arracha ses mains et les essuya sur sa jupe froissée dont le tissu épais absorba le sang presque instantanément.

« Personne, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… », répondit-elle avec lassitude. Expliquer ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente à un Serpentard furieux était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire un samedi matin à cinq heures et demi.

« C'est ça », dit-il dans un ricanement sans joie, « Et bientôt, tu vas me raconter que tu es tombée dans le couloir… » Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus calme, si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour être sûre de l'entendre. « Tu sais, si c'est un… Un de ceux de ma maison qui t'a blessé, je peux arranger ça. Ils m'écoutent. Un seul mot de toi, et ce crétin ne reviendra jamais après les vacances de noël. Je peux même leur dire que tu es à moi, et plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal », finit-il avec arrogance.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation d'un air désabusé. « Ne sois pas stupide… Jamais je n'aurai laissé un Serpentard me blesser de cette façon. C'est Harry… Laisse tomber le reste », ajouta t'elle en haussant les épaules et en se préparant à rentrer dans sa chambre qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de là. D'un seul geste, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tourna vers lui.

« Harry… Potter ? », demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris plissés par la curiosité, «Tu veux dire, _ton _Harry Potter ? Merlin, vous avez vraiment de drôles d'activités… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées. « Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, même si tu le voulais. Tu n'as pas assez de cœur pour ça, tu es bien trop égoïste et égocentrique pour comprendre ce qui nous unis… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça! »

« J'aime voir la haute opinion que tu as de moi… », commenta Draco en haussant les épaules, réussissant assez bien à cacher à quel point il était blessé. « Ce que je ne sais pas, moi, c'est pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi si je suis vraiment le type que tu décris… »

« Je n'en sais rien non plus », rétorqua la jeune fille en se demandant une fois de plus et tout aussi inutilement pourquoi, entre tous les garçons de Poudlard, c'était celui-là, de loin le plus insupportable et le plus désagréable, qui l'attirait le plus. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question aujourd'hui. Juste…Laisse moi tranquille, Draco ! S'il te plaît. »

Il la regarda longuement. Elle avait l'air horriblement lasse et fragile, et il s'en voulu de la torturer ainsi, de s'acharner sur elle. Mais il se refusait à la laisser partir. Sa présence discrète et gracieuse lui manquait, et il s'était senti plus solitaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers jours. Il lui avait ouvert la porte de son cœur, et elle l'avait rempli de sa joie et de sa gentillesse. Et lorsqu'il l'avait fait sortir, elle n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un désert tourmenté, comme un ouragan dévastateur. Mais pour tous ces instants de bonheur, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Même si son absence était plus douloureuse qu'il était prêt à l'admettre. « Au moins », dit-il simplement, « laisse moi soigner ça. Ca doit faire mal, non ? »

Elle regarda ses mains et sourit. Ce n'était pas un véritable sourire, ses lèvres n'avaient presque pas bougé, mais ses yeux, eux, souriaient, et ils semblaient illuminer toute la pièce de leur lumière. Hermione irradiait. « Non », répondit-elle, « nous avons tout désinfecté, et ça ne fait pas vraiment mal… N'y touchons pas, laisse les comme ça. »

« Comme tu voudras », dit le garçon. Il était curieux, mais si elle avait décidé de ne rien lui dire, alors c'était inutile de chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé : elle ne parlerait pas, elle ne lui dirait rien. «Tu me manques. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Draco… », murmura-t-elle en réponse, les yeux baissés. Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais rien ne vint. Il lui lança un dernier regard, et alla se coucher, mais il ne put trouver le sommeil. Elle lui manquait vraiment.

**oOo**

Tout Poudlard put voir que quelque chose avait changé au sein du Trio doré, et leurs cicatrices identiques leur attirèrent bien des regards curieux. Mais le prestige au sein de la communauté des élèves de l'école était tel que pas un seul n'osa leur poser fut-ce l'ébauche d'une question, et aucun d'entre eux ne leur donna par conséquent d'explication. Ce n'était qu'un mystère de plus à ajouter à la longue liste qu'ils traînaient déjà derrière eux… Hermione n'avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé à Orion. Elle avait longuement hésité à lui dire la vérité, quels étaient ses liens avec Harry, mais elle s'était arrêtée au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas à elle de parler. Cette affaire était celle d'Harry avant tout. Lorsque le jeune homme serait prêt à parler, alors il le ferait. La Préfète-en-chef avait attendu ce moment pendant prêt de deux semaines, mais il n'était pas venu. Si le Survivant avait tenté un rapprochement avec son cousin, alors il avait été si discret qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Rien ne semblait avoir changé entre les deux jeunes gens, si ce n'est par moment les longs regards pensifs que le garçon aux yeux verts posait sur le Serdaigle. Mais il y avait tant d'autres choses à penser…

Les jours commencèrent à défiler à une vitesse folle alors que les examens blancs pour les ASPIC s'enchaînaient. Hermione avait l'impression que le temps était une corde enduite de savon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts et qu'elle s'efforçait d'agripper. Mais rien à faire : tout allait vite, très vite, trop vite. Le temps s'était réchauffé juste assez pour que la neige fonde pour se transformer en une sorte de boue glaciale qui pénétrait jusqu'au cœur du château et dans laquelle on s'enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles, transformant les sessions d'entraînement de Magie Elémentaire en véritables séances de torture. Rusard traquait les élèves sans relâche, les poursuivant d'injures et de malédictions. Il régnait une sorte d'effervescence fiévreuse qui n'épargnait personne. La fatigue frappait tout le monde sans discernement et l'ensemble de la communauté était à bout de nerf. Hermione se surprit même à gronder sévèrement un premier année pour avoir troublé le calme de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles avec une langue de belle-mère qui se déclenchait magiquement toutes les trois minutes avec une régularité de métronome. Le gamin éclata en sanglot, et la Préfète-en-chef se sentait si épuisée qu'elle songea sérieusement à l'imiter.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que les vacances arrivent. Elle avait fait un calendrier pour compter les jours jusqu'aux vacances et faisait chaque jour une croix sur la journée passée en se demandant si un esprit malin ne venait pas en rajouter un nouveau…Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle, oublier les sorciers, les études, les examens, ses devoirs de Préfète-en-chef, et cette réception qui approchait et lui faisait pour ainsi dire encore plus peur que la perspective de rater ses ASPICS, et Dumbledore avait rajouté à ses attributions l'organisation d'un bal qu'il voulait mettre en place pour la St Sylvestre, ce qui, croyait-il, permettrait de détendre l'atmosphère. Hermione avait accepté à contre cœur avec l'impression désagréable d'être un morceau de beurre qu'on étalerait sur une tartine trop grande.

Pour compliquer encore les choses, quelques jours à peine après le pacte qu'ils avaient scellé de leur sang, Ron et Harry s'étaient disputés pour une raison mystérieuse qu'ils n'avaient pas partagée avec elle. Pendant un temps, ils s'étaient ignorés au mieux, et sinon ils avaient passé leur temps à se lancer des regards meurtriers. Puis ils s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés, au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui en était venue à craindre que leurs projets de vacances ensemble, dont elle se faisait une si grande joie, fussent compromis. Harry semblait avoir fait une pause dans sa relation avec Ginny, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à en comprendre la raison. En effet, il suffisait de les observer un tant soit peu pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient encore très amoureux l'un de l'autre. De part et d'autre de la table du petit déjeuner, ils se lançaient de longs regards éperdus, et la jolie rousse semblait en permanence au bord des larmes, les yeux gonflés et rougis. Quant à Harry, il était plus irritable que jamais.

Draco quant à lui se montrait odieux, grognon et mal luné. Il ne cessait de se plaindre de tous et de toutes et négligeait ses fonctions pour réviser jusqu'à des heures indues. Lorsque Hermione le lui reprocha vertement, épuisée par une longue journée trop chargée, il lui rétorqua qu'il avait besoin de réviser, contrairement à elle, et qu'elle pouvait bien s'occuper de la bonne marche du château toute seule pendant quelque temps ; que ses parents étaient bien pires que les siens, qu'il avait déjà touché les limites en refusant de se rendre au manoir au début des vacances, et qu'elle devrait lui être extrêmement reconnaissante de ce geste… Ce à quoi elle répondit sans douceur qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'il lui fasse rater ses examens, et qu'elle en réfèrerait à Dumbledore s'il continuait. Il se répandit en injures, elle rétorqua à chacune d'entre elles. Elle fondit en sanglots hystériques et rageurs, et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il cassa quelques vases et réduisit en miettes la bergère de biscuit qui s'appuyait sur la pendule, et vint s'excuser en lui promettant de l'aider désormais. Le lendemain, le même manège recommençait, mis à part que Draco fut celui qui s'enferma dans sa chambre en disant qu'il préférait se faire Mangemort plutôt que de continuer à avoir à vivre avec elle, et Hermione celle qui vint supplier à sa porte…

**oOo**

Sans qu'elle sache trop comment on en était arrivé là, Hermione se leva un matin, et ce fut le 21 décembre. L'effervescence régnait depuis la veille parmi les élèves qui cherchaient chacun les affaires disparues durant ce premier trimestre. Les valises s'entassaient dans le grand hall et les chambres semblaient déjà désertes avant même que leurs occupants ne s'en soient déjà allés : c'était plutôt l'atmosphère qui les entourait qui donnait cette impression, tous ces branle-bas, ces cris, ces appels… Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle restait au château pendant les vacances, mais cette fois-ci, assise sur le lit de Ron, elle voyait ses deux frères faire eux aussi leurs valises. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle les reverrait très bientôt, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait dans la bouche un goût amer qui la dérangeait au plus haut point. Même en se résonnant, en se disant que ce n'était qu'une affaire de quelques jours, elle n'aimait décidément pas cela. Elle regarda les deux garçons ramasser leurs affaires qui traînaient dans toute la pièce, se glisser sous les lits pour récupérer une chaussette égarée et en ressortir avec des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux et en toussant, mais sans chaussette. En d'autres moments, cela l'aurait sans doute amusée, et elle en aurait profité pour leur faire la leçon, mais ce jour là, elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils allaient l'abandonner pour toujours. L'âme en peine, elle jeta deux « _Failamalle_ » qui les laissèrent abasourdis et les abandonna sans un mot.

Elle regagna sa chambre, et y trouva Dory qui l'attendait, l'air surexcité. Lorsqu'elle demanda à l'elfe de maison ce qui se passait, la créature magique lui adressa un grand sourire édenté et désigna de sa petite main crochue un paquet assez plat entouré de papier kraft, sur lequel on avait posé une enveloppe blanche où son nom était été tracé de l'écriture élégante de Dumbledore. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et l'ouvrit sans précautions, contrairement à son habitude : elle avait plutôt tendance à traiter tout ce qui touchait à leur directeur avec le plus grand respect.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la tenue envoyée par le Ministère de la Magie que vous porterez lors de la réunion de ce soir. J'espère à ce propos qu'elle vous plaira. Bien que je ne me fasse guère de soucis à ce sujet, il va de mon devoir de vous faire les recommandations d'usage dans une réception diplomatique d'aussi grande envergure que celle qui nous attend. N'oubliez pas que vous et Mr Malefoy allez représenter la jeunesse, le futur du monde des sorciers : les Moldus jugerons l'ensemble de notre communauté par rapport à votre comportement, votre attitude…Plus que vous, c'est votre partenaire qui nous inquiète ; mais nous pensons que vous avez désormais suffisamment d'aval sur lui pour que nous n'ayons à faire face à des incidents d'aucune sorte. Soyez également prête à affronter la presse qui viendra tant d'un côté que de l'autre. _

_Je profite de l'occasion qui m'est offerte pour vous donner davantage de détails sur le déroulement des évènements. Un Portoloin prévu pour sept heures vous conduira jusqu'au lieu de réunion où vous serez accueilli par Mr l'Ambassadeur auprès des Affaires Moldues et son homologue. Je serai déjà sur place ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall qui prendra également part aux réjouissances. Après une courte cérémonie symbolique, nous serons emmenés par voiture jusqu'à l'Ambassade Sorcière, inaugurée pour l'occasion. Une chambre a été retenue à votre attention dans un hôtel Moldu : vous pourrez la rejoindre à votre convenance. Nous vous informerons des modalités du retour dès que possible._

_En attendant de vous retrouver ce soir pour cet évènement mémorable, je reste votre dévoué_

_Albus Dumbledore._ »

Hermione sourit en remettant avec soin la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle, accompagnée d'une boule d'angoisse tenace dans l'estomac. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était : depuis si longtemps, elle s'était habitué à séparer ces deux mondes qui étaient pourtant les siens autant l'un que l'autre ; et penser qu'ils allaient être réunis lui laissait une impression bizarre à laquelle elle était bien en peine de s'accoutumer. Fébrile et curieuse, elle déchira le papier qui enveloppait sa robe et l'étala bien à plat sur le lit de manière à ce qu'elle se défroisse après son voyage. En dépit de la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines, un sourire s'épanouit largement sur ses lèvres. Quelle que soit la personne du Ministère qui avait été chargée de choisir le vêtement, il ou elle devait être au courant de ses goûts, et le résultat était surprenant.

Draco ne put réprimer une moue désabusée en ouvrant le paquet que lui avait destiné le Ministère. Cet attirail était ridicule, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Qu'avait donc cherché le ou la styliste en lui fournissant cet ensemble hétéroclite ? Il y avait là un habit de soirée Moldu complet de luxueux tissu gris clair, assorti d'une cape de sorcier noire doublée de satin vert. Le jeune homme songea sérieusement à décliner l'invitation… Ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas sérieusement à ce qu'il s'habille comme un vulgaire Moldu ! Rageur, il se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir une de ses propres robes de soirée. Il l'avait déjà portée lors d'une réception au Ministère, elle serait donc parfaite pour cette stupide soirée. Elle était à la fois sobre, élégante, et somptueuse. Impossible de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Le Préfet-en-chef lissa avec un soin jaloux l'épais tissu noir à galon argenté, et l'étendit sur son lit au-dessus des vêtements envoyés par le Ministère, puis, le cœur en paix, il alla s'asseoir dans le salon dans son sofa préféré avec son manuel de Métamorphose.

Au même moment, Hermione sortit à son tour de sa chambre. Elle souriait, ce qui était plutôt surprenant au regard de son exécrable humeur de ses derniers jours… Elle lui adressa même un petit signe de la main auquel il daigna à peine répondre. Ses relations avec sa colocataire avaient tendance à être assez tendues et instables en règle générale. Curieusement, l'humeur de Draco, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, semblait s'exacerber lorsque la Griffondor se trouvait dans les parages… C'était plus fort que lui : s'il était fatigué, énervé, ou simplement sur les nerfs comme cela était arrivé fréquemment ces derniers jours, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer insupportable envers elle. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'une partie de son esprit en avait parfaitement conscience : il savait qu'il méritait une bonne gifle, mais au lieu de se contrôler et de se calmer, il en rajoutait. D'un autre côté, lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, évènement relativement rare il est vrai, il tenait absolument à associer la jeune fille à son bonheur. De quelle matière ce nouveau trait de caractère avait-il fait son apparition ? Le vert et argent n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il pressentait déjà que cela n'allait pas lui rendre la vie plus facile.

Seule en haut de la tour nord, Hermione regardait les calèches qui emmenaient ses amis s'éloigner en direction du train qui les ramènerait chez eux. Elle resserra frileusement sa cape autours de ses épaules, tentant sans grand succès de se protéger du vent glacial. Draco n'était pas venu, il n'avait même pas semblé noter sa présence lorsqu'elle était passée près de lui. Elle se sentait atrocement seule, et inquiète. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver, que lorsqu'elle reverrait Harry, Ron et Ginny, quelque chose aurait changé. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle le sentait. C'était comme un matin de printemps lorsqu'on se lève à l'aurore, à la fois plein de promesses et d'incertitudes, grisant, excitant, et inquiétant en même temps. Elle aurait voulu courir et se cacher dans un même mouvement, elle aurait voulu le crier au monde entier, mais il n'y avait personne à qui se confier. Les calèches, réduites à de petits points noirs sur la route blanche, venaient de disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon. Le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Dès le lendemain, les jours commenceraient à se rallonger de quelques secondes… On ne le remarquerait pas, mais un jour ce serait de nouveau l'été. En attendant, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais chaud. Elle se sentait gelée jusqu'à la moelle des os. En vain, elle agita la main, consciente de l'inutilité de son geste, puis redescendit lentement les escaliers.

**Le croirez-vous qu'il m'ait fallu tout ce temps pour écrire un truc aussi lamentable et inutile ? J'ai vraiment honte, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir pour le moment… Le prochain chapitre sera mieux, promis. En même temps, ce n'est pas bien difficile ! Review please… Quand même, même si je ne le mérite pas…**


	19. De l'art subtil de la diplomatie

_De l'art de la diplomatie_

**Les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu directement sont sur mon blog. Enjoy !**

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre… Adossé contre la cheminée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir aussi bruyant qu'inutile en entendant la pendule sonner sept heures moins le quart.

« A quelle heure avez-vous rendez-vous ? », demanda d'une voix polie la bergère de biscuit qui conservait un air curieusement bancal même après avoir été réparée par Hermione. Tout en étant très civile, elle semblait lui conserver un reste de rancune derrière son sourire peint. En même temps, il est vrai que l'état dans lequel le Préfet-en-chef l'avait laissé après l'avoir jeté sur le sol n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant.

« Sept heures… », répondit-il distraitement tandis que ses ongles jouaient une petite marche irritée sur le rebord de pierre blanche. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le Portoloin que son elfe de maison (il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, ce qui n'avait que peu d'importance, vu que les elfes n'étaient pas là pour être vu, mais pour servir) venait d'apporter quelques instants auparavant. Habituellement, on choisissait plutôt des objets de l'apparence la plus banale, mais manifestement, ce n'étaient pas de telles considérations qui animaient le Ministère. Le Portoloin était constitué d'un cercla d'argent poli assez large d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre, frappé aux armes du Ministère de la Magie. Il détourna la tête en entendant la porte de sa colocataire s'ouvrir enfin.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres… Elle était ravissante, une fois de plus, semblable à une princesse de contes de fée. Ses longues boucles avaient été relevées en chignon, de manière à dégager parfaitement la nuque. La robe quand à elle était constituée d'une longue jupe assez ample et d'un corsage dont le décolleté s'habillait d'une rivière de diamants qui brillait d'un éclat éblouissant. L'organdi d'un vert très pâle convenait admirablement à son teint de brune, et la coupe la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Pourtant, le jeune homme devait s'avouer en lui-même qu'il préférait la robe blanche qu'elle avait mise rien que pour lui lors de leur intermède musical. Il était cependant bien trop prudent pour oser faire une telle remarque, et se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air approbateur. Elle baissa les yeux en souriant, les joues légèrement rougies par l'excitation : « Si je prends cent grammes dans la soirée, je suis sûre que je vais étouffer. Et si je perds sans grammes, et bien… Le résultat sera encore pire ! », gloussa t'elle.

« Ce ne serait pas perdu pour tout le monde, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais j'ai bien peur que le Ministère ne fasse pas courir un tel risque à une de leurs représentantes, la robe doit malheureusement être ensorcelée », répondit galamment Draco avec un sourire en imaginant la scène. « Allons-y maintenant, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment importants pour nous permettre de les faire attendre. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration en murmurant : « Et bien, je suppose qu'il faut y aller… Le temps que je prenne ma cape, et… » Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur Draco. « Dis-moi, ce sont là les vêtements que le Ministère t'a envoyé ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, vaguement mal à l'aise. « Ceux-là ou d'autres, quelle importance ? Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront que du feu ! »

Mais la rouge et or ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille… « Non, c'est hors de question, je ne pars pas tant que tu ne seras pas correctement habillé ! »

« Mais je suis correctement habillé ! », protesta-t-il, vaguement offensé. « De toute façon, nous n'avons plus le temps de nous changer… Nous allons être en retard », ajouta t'il en surveillant la grande aiguille de l'horloge qui se rapprochait inexorablement du douze.

Elle secoua la tête avec obstination. « Raison de plus pour aller te changer. Très rapidement ! » Ses yeux brillaient de cet éclat décidé qu'il commençait à connaître, et dont il savait à présent qu'il était pour ainsi dire impossible de faire plier. Avec un craquement de sinistre augure, l'aiguille avança encore d'un cran. Il poussa un soupir désespéré et détourna les talons pour se hâter vers sa chambre tandis que sa charmante compagne battait ostensiblement du talon. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, vêtu cette fois des vêtements envoyés et un air odieux affiché sur le visage, les deux premiers coups de sept heures venait de sonner. « Viiiiiite ! », le pressa Hermione d'un voix suraiguë, drapée dans une cape de soie noire, une main déjà crispée sur le cercle argenté qu'elle lui tendait d'un air implorant. Draco songea vaguement un instant à ne pas le prendre, rien que pour voir la tête qu'elle ferait, mais il se dit à juste titre qu'elle emploierait probablement le reste de l'année à lui faire payer ce moment d'abandon, ce qui n'était pas exactement ce que l'on peut appeler une perspective réjouissante. Et sa main se referma presque malgré lui sur le cercle de métal, quelques secondes exactement avant qu'un tourbillon ne les emporte tous les deux…

**oOo**

Hermione se raccrocha maladroitement au bras de Draco pour éviter de trébucher. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard noir et s'apprêta à lui expliquer vertement ce qu'il pensait de son comportement lorsque son cerveau l'informa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Il se composa un sourire de façade, matière dans laquelle il excellait, et regarda autours de lui. Deux hommes à l'air à peu près aussi sincères que lui s'y trouvaient déjà, se tenant bien droits. Tout en maintenant Hermione pour l'empêcher de tomber, il les salua de la tête de son air le plus charmant.

« Monsieur Draco Malefoy, je présume ? Et voici la charmante Miss Granger… Le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé de vous, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin ! », s'exclama le plus petit des deux avec un léger accent en s'avançant vers eux, une main tendue vers eux d'un air si martial que Draco en vain à se demander quelle guerre cela déclencherait s'il s'aventurait à ne pas la serrer. « Permettez moi de me présenter, je suis Lajos Gergely, ambassadeur délégué aux Affaires Sorcières. Je suis littéralement fasciné par votre culture, je suis véritablement impatient d'en apprendre plus ! »

Sans attendre un geste de la part du Serpentard, il saisit sa main et la secoua fortement avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui le considérait avec des yeux ronds qui s'agrandirent encore lorsque le Hongrois s'inclina gracieusement devant elle et effleura de ses lèvres le dos de sa main. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle, assez mince, avec une abondante masse de cheveux blancs et mousseux qui transformaient sa tête en une sorte de triangle assez curieux. Pourtant, il se déplaçait avec la vivacité d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune que lui. En dépit de son occupation, le costume qui sortait visiblement d'un excellent tailleur avait quelque chose de déplacé sur lui. Sans qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il s'agissait, la Griffondor avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas. Son compagnon était quant à lui habillé en sorcier de pied en cap : un chapeau pointu, une robe de cachemire noire à brandebourgs tout à fait comparable à celle qu'elle avait poussé Draco à enlever, et une longue cape de velours doublée de soie chatoyante. Très grand et très maigre, il était également beaucoup plus jeune que son homologue. L'image qui venait immanquablement à l'esprit de la Griffondor était celle d'un Percy Weasley plus âgé, avec des cheveux très noirs et une sorte de petit bouc ridicule qui avait l'air d'être passé au cirage tellement il luisait et semblait rigide. C'était exactement la même expression pincée, légèrement méprisante, le même air trop sérieux. Et il avait l'air à peu près aussi imbuvable. A côté de lui, Lajos Gergely semblait infiniment plus sympathique…

« Je suis Ignacio Sebula da Silva », dit-il d'une voix glaciale en les toisant du haut de sa taille, « J'ai été chargé des relations entre sorciers et Moldus en attendant qu'un ambassadeur permanant ne soit désigné… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer les places qui vous ont été attribuées pour vous permettre d'assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture. » Il se détourna d'une seule pièce, comme si une main invisible l'avait fait pivoter sur ses talons. Hermione entendit un léger soupir qui ressemblait à quelqu'un tentant d'étouffer un éclat de rire, mais elle fut incapable d'identifier si celui-ci provenait de Gergely ou de Draco lui-même. En revanche, elle fut certaine de voir le premier lui adresser un petit sourire compatissant en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il croisa son regard, juste avant que tous trois n'emboîtent docilement le pas au maître spirituel de Percy. « J'espère que vous êtes conscient de l'immense honneur que constitue une telle invitation, et que vous saurez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur… », poursuivit ce dernier en les précédent le long des couloirs imposants et déserts, tendus de soie bleue pâle.

Hermione surprit juste à temps dans les yeux de Draco une lueur dangereuse et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne laisse tomber une réplique cinglante telle qu'il en avait le secret en posant une main impérieuse sur le bras de son compagnon. Il la toisa du regard une fraction de seconde avant de se détourner d'elle avec une moue rageuse. La jeune fille laissa retomber sa main, soulagée malgré tout. Les mots que Dumbledore avaient écrit sur le mot qu'il avait joint au paquet du Ministère continuaient de trotter dans sa tête : « _Plus que vous, c'est votre partenaire qui nous inquiète ; mais nous pensons que vous avez désormais suffisamment d'aval sur lui pour que nous n'ayons à faire face à des incidents d'aucune sorte_ ». Cela impliquait-il qu'elle devrait veiller sur la conduite de son compagnon toute la soirée, s'attacher à chacun de ses pas pour réparer les bourdes qu'il ne manquerait pas de commettre ? Cette perspective lui arracha un léger frisson. Tout en continuant de suivre Ignacio Sebula da Silva, elle dévisagea Draco sans détourner la tête, du coin de l'œil. Elle ne pouvait voir que son profil bien dessiné qui se découpait sur le tissu dont les murs étaient recouverts. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et ses lèvres fermes accusaient une moue boudeuse. Elle réprima un sourire : il avait la figure exacte d'un enfant que l'on aurait privé de son jouet favori.

Leur guide s'arrêta soudain. Ils l'imitèrent, regardèrent autours d'eux. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une pièce de dimensions assez modeste, et plutôt austère. Plusieurs rangées de chaises pliables recouvertes de coton gris faisaient face à une estrade légèrement surélevée où trônaient un pupitre et son micro. Le sol était recouverte d'une moquette d'un gris difficilement identifiable, tandis que les murs beiges ne s'ornaient de rien d'autre que de deux tableaux statiques, l'un représentant les armes du ministère de la Magie, et l'autre d'une photographie agrandie tout aussi immobile dans laquelle on pouvait reconnaître da Silva et Gergely côte à côte dans un jardin ensoleillé, au cours de ce qui semblait être une quelconque cérémonie. Draco considérait tout cet attirail Moldu avec de ses yeux gris à demi plissés, l'air curieux. Quelques personnes étaient déjà assises, des hommes et des femmes d'âges très divers, habillés en Moldus ou en sorciers, certains des sorciers arborant même cet étrange attirail qui, selon eux, constituait le parfait déguisement ; l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce surchauffée était fiévreuse, tendue. Certains se retournèrent pour les voir entrer avant de retourner vers leurs propres centres d'intérêts. Sebula da Silva s'effaça pour les laisser passer, et Lajos Gergely salua les deux jeunes gens d'un petit signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son jeune et revêche homologue pour vaquer à ses propres et à n'en pas douter nombreuses occupations. Hermione essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur sa jupe et prit une profonde inspiration avant de suivre Draco qui avait repéré deux chaises au troisième rang où leurs noms étaient inscrits en lettres rouges sur deux papiers épinglés aux dossiers.

« J'aurai cru qu'ils choisiraient quelque chose d'un peu plus pompeux », glissa-t-elle à son compagnon aussi discrètement que possible.

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, hésitant visiblement à lui adresser la parole. Apparemment, il continuait de lui en tenir rigueur de la décision qu'elle avait prise de lui faire changer de costume juste avant de partir. Pourtant, bien qu'il s'en défendit ardemment, le jeune homme devait bien s'avouer que la perspective de cette réunion l'excitait également. Plus la tension déjà présente dans la pièce grandissait au rythme des minutes qui s'égrainaient, plus il devenait difficile pour lui de conserver ce calme flegmatique et dédaigneux qu'il cultivait avec tant de soin. Les yeux brillants de sa compagne et sa nervosité communicative ne faisaient qu'aggraver ce sentiment. Au bout du compte, il finit par se tourner vers elle et lui répondre avec tout le mépris dont il était capable : « Ce ne sont que des Moldus, il ne faut pas trop leur en demander… » Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il n'était pas, après tout, novice en ce qui concernait les réceptions diplomatiques qu'il fréquentait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était bien conscient du fait qu'une remarque de ce genre pouvait être pour le moins mal perçue par l'ensemble de l'assemblée, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'une telle réunion. Mais quelque chose en lui refusait de se soumettre : Malefoy il était, Malefoy il demeurerait même après cette stupide réception, avec tout ce que cette condition impliquait : la fierté, l'orgueil, et un préjugé tenace en ce qui concernait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Moldus.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche toute grande, visiblement choquée de sa réponse, et ses yeux dorés parcoururent la salle avec anxiété pour vérifier que personne, autours d'eux, n'avait entendu la remarque si déplacée de son compagnon. Tout allait de mal en pis : et si Dumbledore l'apprenait ? Les battements de son cœur ralentirent légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun de ceux qui les environnait ne semblait avoir écouté le bref échange. Tous semblaient plongés dans leurs propres conversations. « Tu es irrécupérable… », glissa-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Le garçon haussa les épaules avec indifférence, comme si cela lui importait peu, et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de profondément désagréable lorsque tous les membres de l'assemblée se levèrent en même temps. Le visage blême, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds avec autant de promptitude qu'elle en mettait pour lever la main lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre à une question en cours. Draco examina quand à lui avec tendresse la perspective de rester assis, juste pour voir sa réaction, mais finit par rejeter cette hypothèse séduisante pour l'imiter avec plus de componction. Mue par un geste automatique, la rouge et or se raccrocha à la manche de son compagnon avec force, sans pour autant le regarder. Il la laissa faire sans mot dire, savourant l'impression de supériorité que cela lui donnait, puis il tourna son regard vers le point que toute l'assemblée fixait avec un ensemble touchant. Au bout de l'allée qui était formée entre les chaises, il reconnu la silhouette maigre et l'air revêche de Ignacio Sebula da Silva et celle plus petite, presque bondissante, de Lajos Gergely. Il fut plus surpris lorsqu'il vit à leurs côtés s'afficher le visage bien connu de leur directeur en personne : Dumbledore lui-même remonta l'allée en compagnie des deux diplomates, suivi par quelques autres personnages qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Le petit groupe se dirigea majestueusement à pas lents jusqu'à l'estrade où étaient disposées quelques chaises tout à fait semblables à celles sur lesquels eux-mêmes étaient assis, mis à part le fait que, ô confort suprême, celles-ci disposaient d'accoudoirs maigrichons.

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que les personnages officiels prenaient place aux endroits qui leur avaient été attribués, puis pendant quelques secondes, chaque groupe se toisa avec méfiance. Puis Lajos Gergely se leva pour venir se placer devant l'assemblée, régla le micro avec un soin attentif sous les regards curieux et polis de la partie sorcière de l'assemblée qui ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'ils avaient bien de la chance de pouvoir échapper à de tels subterfuges, et se versa un verre d'eau qu'il but à grandes gorgées avant de le reposer. Il affichait une attitude très grave et mesurée qui contrastait de manière étonnante avec la suractivité qu'il affichait un quart d'heure auparavant. Pourtant, il semblait plutôt calme.

« Mes chers amis sorciers comme Moldus, monsieur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, monsieur le Président du comité d'amitié Moldue/sorcière, madame la vice-présidente de l'organisation des sorciers vivant en pays Moldus, monsieur le conseiller auprès des Affaire sorcières, au nom de tout ceux qui ont organisé cette soirée historique, je me permettrai tout d'abord de vus remercier de votre présence et de vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je remercie également l'organisation pour la protection des Moldus pour nous avoir permis d'utiliser gracieusement leurs locaux ce soir avant que nous nous rendions à l'ambassade qui va être inaugurée dans quelques heures… » Sa voix était ferme, posée, et bien articulée, mais légèrement abrutissante à force d'être trop monocorde. Draco détestait cordialement tout ces discours inutiles qui constituaient principalement en des remerciements de toute sortes adressés à des petites personnalités sans importance dont personne ne retiendrait jamais, ni le nom, ni les fonctions. C'était également une des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit dans toutes ces soirées officielles : pourquoi tous les personnages présents se sentaient-ils obligés de se lancer dans de longues diatribes qui n'apprenaient rien à personne, puisque tout le monde savait pourquoi ils avaient été invités et qui était présent ? Tout cela lui semblait passablement ridicule : la seule raison qui lui paraissait un tant soit peu vraisemblable pour expliquer une telle coutume, c'était l'amour sans borne que les orateurs portaient au son de leurs propres voix… Il zappa donc toute une partie de cette avalanche de paroles, se contentant de regarder autours de lui avec attention. Il aimait bien examiner les gens lorsque ceux-ci ne lui prêtaient pas attention, et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Sa compagne semblait boire littéralement les paroles du hongrois. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette attitude fiévreuse, ses yeux grands ouverts qui semblaient incapables de ciller de peur de rater un évènement intéressant (si seulement quelque chose d'intéressant avait eut la moindre chance d'arriver…), les mains crispées, tout son corps tendu en avant comme pour mieux s'imprégner, comme si elle cherchait à aller au devant de ses paroles… Elle avait exactement la même expression lorsqu'elle écoutait un cours tout particulièrement intéressant. C'est-à-dire, de son point de vue, la totalité des cours qu'elle suivait. La seule chose qu'il manquait pour compléter le tableau, s'était une plume et un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle couvrirait à toute vitesse de son écriture soignée (comment quelqu'un de normalement constitué pouvait-il écrire à une telle vitesse sans que cela ne devienne totalement illisible, cela demeurait un mystère à ses yeux…) Le jeune homme se désintéressa du spectacle pour inspecter le reste de la salle. Tous n'étaient pas aussi attentifs qu'Hermione, loin de là. Ce qui semblait être le camp des journalistes, identifiables aisément grâce à leurs carnets à spirale et à leur air entendu, était loin d'être aussi disciplinés. Si, bien sûr, certains semblaient suivre un tant soit peu l'affaire, ce qui se déroulait sur l'estrade semblait être en revanche le cadet des soucis de la majorité d'entre eux. Draco en repéra un nombre incalculable en train de discuter entre eux, trois à demi assoupis, deux en train de se peloter allègrement à la vue de tous, une se remaquillant avec un soin méticuleux, un se curant le nez, et deux regardant par les murs avec un air mortellement ennuyé, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement…

Ce qui le surprit davantage, ce fut lorsqu'il croisa le regard aigu d'un personnage assis à la tribune officielle. Il considérait le Moldu en train de déclamer Merlin seul savait quel blabla inutile d'un œil amusé, ignorant même les hochements de tête convaincu que les autres individus de son rang se faisaient un devoir d'observer par intervalles réguliers. Il fallu quelques secondes au Préfet-en-chef pour comprendre que l'homme en question se prêtait en fait exactement au même exercice que lui-même. Il lui attacha dès lors un peu plus d'attention. L'homme était visiblement un Moldu, ceint dans un costume bleu marine trop petit pour lui au niveau de son ventre avantageux, sur lequel les boutons de sa chemise étaient si tendus qu'ils menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Il n'avait pas exactement fière allure, il était trop gros, pas aussi élégant ou distingué que beaucoup d'autres assis à ses côtés, mais il dégageait incontestablement quelque chose que Draco aurait été bien en peine de nommer. Ces petits yeux ronds enfoncés dans son visage lunaire brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas, d'intelligence aussi, et c'est ce mélange qui attirait le plus le jeune homme. Se sentant observé, l'homme se tourna vers le Serpentard, et lui adressa un très léger signe de la tête, signe de reconnaissance ou signe de salutation. Le garçon détourna alors les yeux, vexé de s'être laissé prendre sur le fait. Il tenta de tout son cœur de s'intéresser aux discours tellement répétitifs (des remerciements, des remerciements, encore des remerciements…), mais en vain. Les mots ne lui parvenaient que sous une forme assez brouillée, une suite de sons sans aucun sens… Il renonça à comprendre avec un soupir, décidant qu'Hermione pourrait le mettre au courant si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Allongeant les jambes, il réprima un long soupir douloureux en s'installant aussi confortablement que possible sur sa chaise étriquée, et attendit que le temps passe.

Un soudain tonnerre d'applaudissement le tira de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux comme une hibou réveillé en plein jour pour se joindre au concert en frappant poliment ses mains l'une dans l'autre trois ou quatre fois. Dans un brouhaha s'apparentant au bourdonnement caractéristique d'une ruche se réveillant tout d'un coup, l'assemblée se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Draco ? » La voix interrogatrice d'Hermione lui fit lever la tête. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, une petite moue mystérieuse posée sur les lèvres. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes avec attention. « Nous y allons ? Une voiture nous attend ! », demanda-t-elle avec un zeste d'impatience.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et la suivit tandis qu'elle se dégageait des rangées de chaise. La sensation désagréable d'un regard vrillant ses omoplates le fit se retourner. C'était le même homme qu'il avait observé avec tellement d'attention peu de temps auparavant. Il se tenait au milieu d'un groupe parlant avec animation, mais ne semblait pas prêter attention aux conversations qui fusaient autours de lui. Il eut un très léger sourire lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme s'était aperçu qu'il était ainsi en quelque sorte espionné. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils sans répondre, curieux de savoir ce qui lui valait une telle attention. Hermione s'aperçut qu'il ne la suivait plus, et s'apprêtait à le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées et la prit par le coude pour la conduire à la sortie aussi rapidement que possible.

« Est-ce qu'il me regarde encore ? », demanda-t-il entre ses dents, le visage hermétiquement fermé, plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, « Le type bizarre ? »

Obligée de presser l'allure pour rester à sa hauteur, entraînée comme elle l'était, sa compagne lui jeta un regard curieux du coin de l'œil et tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule sans s'emmêler ni dans sa longue jupe dont le poids du tissu entravait ses mouvements, ni dans les talons aiguilles de ses escarpins, guère adaptés à la marche rapide, ni à la marche tout court. Ce fut un échec cuisant, et elle manqua de tomber. Le garçon la rattrapa par la taille avec impatience, la portant à demi. « Je ne vois personne de bizarre, mis à part quelques sorciers qui ont essayé de s'habiller en Moldus… En tout cas, personne n'a l'air de t'observer particulièrement… Tu n'es pas _toujours _au centre de l'attention de tout le monde, tu sais ? », répondit-elle avec irritation, plus en colère contre elle-même d'être aussi maladroite que contre lui. « Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? »

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, soulagé d'émerger enfin à l'air libre. L'air d'un froid glacial qui vint le frapper au visage lui fit du bien après s'être retrouvé enfermé immobile dans une pièce surchauffée et assommante. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et regarda autours de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit jardin quasiment désert et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. La plupart des invités étaient en train de discuter entre eux dans la salle où ils avaient entendus les discours, attendant en général l'opportunité d'échanger quelques mots sans intérêt avec les principaux orateurs. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas quitter la réception pour le moment, d'autres devaient donner le signal du départ. Le plus simple aurait été de se placer dans le grand hall pour surveiller les allées et venues. A défaut d'être très bien vu ou très discret (le Préfet-en-chef envisageait également de se suspendre une pancarte autours du cou avec écrit dessus : « je m'ennuie », qui aurait eut le même effet) mais Draco n'était pas sûr que Hermione accueillerait très favorablement l'une ou l'autre de ces propositions. L'un dans l'autre, le jardinet avait un air assez romantique, sous son tapis blanc… « Tu veux te promener ? » Il désigna le paysage sous leurs yeux d'un geste vague à sa compagne. Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement en s'efforçant de réprimer un claquement de dents qui n'avait rien de très élégant. Effectivement, on pouvait certainement trouver plus chaud que sa robe de soirée… Un peu honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt, le Serpentard se débarrassa de sa veste, et la posa sur les épaules d'Hermione.

La jeune fille accueillit le geste avec un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi existait-il une règle si cruellement injuste qui exigeait qu'une robe élégante soit forcément décolletée et sans manches ? La veste de Draco était d'autant plus efficace contre le froid qu'elle portait encore sa chaleur à lui, et son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Sous prétexte de combattre un peu mieux le vent glacial qui s'infiltrait partout, elle se drapa dedans aussi étroitement que possible. C'était assez difficile d'être fâchée contre lui tandis quand il venait d'une part d'avoir eut un geste aussi adorable, et d'autre part quand elle était environnée de son parfum. Finalement, elle accepta de faire quelques pas dans le jardin, consciente que ses escarpins recouverts de satin vert allaient être totalement ruinés après ça, et qu'elle allait avoir les pieds gelés pour le reste de la soirée… Ils cheminèrent en silence côte à côte, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Le bourdonnement trouble des conversations leur parvenait par la porte ouverte.

« Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que ce que j'imaginais… », laissa finalement tomber Hermione, brisant le silence.

« De quoi ? », demanda le vert et argent un peu égaré.

« La réception, tout ça… Je croyais que… Je ne sais pas ! Je croyais qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'intéressant, qu'ils feraient quelques révélations croustillantes… Au lieu de ça, nous n'avons eu droit qu'à des discours clonés et monstrueusement inintéressants. Je suis déçue, je dois avouer ! » Elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir avec intensité, comme pour mettre au clair le fil de ses pensées.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Draco, légèrement amusé. « J'aurai dû te prévenir alors… Les gens ne viennent dans ce genre de truc que pour se baffrer gratuitement de petits-fours gratuits. Désolé ! C'est ça, la diplomatie… C'est de la représentation et des buffets à volonté. Rien de plus. »

Elle fit la moue et regarda autours d'elle. Le crissement de pas dans la neige derrière eux, venant troubler leur intimité, les fit se retourner. Devant eux se tenait une femme plutôt jeune, la trentaine légèrement entamée pour autant qu'on pouvait deviner sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage et dans la pénombre ambiante, habillée d'un tailleur gris sortant d'un excellent tailleur. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du jeune couple avec un sourire engageant, ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'ils la dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence, attendant visiblement qu'elle parle la première. Elle les sonda rapidement avant de tendre la main vers eux comme un premier geste : « Bonjour ! Je suis Caroline Slowic, reporter au _Times Magasine_. Je me demandais si vous m'accorderiez une courte interview, rien de très difficile… »

« C'est un journal Moldu », glissa rapidement Hermione à l'oreille de Draco qui avait froncé les sourcils en entendant ce nom inconnu, « Il est assez célèbre… On pourrait dire que c'est l'équivalant de _la Gazette du Sorcier_. »

« Je vois », répondit-il sans que son ton ne puisse indiquer si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Caroline Slowic les regardait patiemment sans rien dire, attendant visiblement qu'ils aient fini leurs messes basses pour qu'ils lui donnent leur réponse. « Nous acceptons… », déclara-t-il avec autorité pour eux deux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée qu'il ne lui ait pas au moins demandé son avis avant de prendre cette décision. Elle le foudroya du regard, mais ravala les mots cinglants qui lui venaient aux lèvres, et il ne prêta aucune attention à son visage rageur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir noté... Si la journaliste avait remarqué la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, elle ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta d'hocher gravement la tête. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment illuminé, et Caroline les conduisit d'un pas sûr jusqu'à une salle isolée, si bien insonorisée que le reste du monde ne semblait plus être qu'un vague souvenir…

**Encore un chapitre de transition… Mais la suite viendra bientôt ! Review please !**


	20. Un temps pour tout

_Un temps pour tout_

**Enfin un chapitre intéressant ! Well, I hope so. **

Draco et Hermione s'assirent côte à côte sur la banquette recouverte d'un velours éculé à rayures bleu et brun sale, et Caroline Slowic prit place face à eux. Elle affichait une sorte de fin sourire qui n'avait pas grand-chose de rassurant, lissant sa jupe avec soin sur ses genoux avant de sortir de son sac à main un palm pilot et un stylet, s'attirant ainsi le regard curieux du jeune homme. « Bien », dit-elle d'une voix réjouie, comme si elle s'apprêtait à fêter un évènement particulièrement heureux, « d'après mes informateurs, vous êtes les élèves d'une école qui s'appelle… euh… Poggart ? Poulolard ? » Elle leva les yeux verts vers eux d'un air interrogateur.

« Poudlard… P.O.U.D.L.A.R.D », la reprit le Préfet-en-chef qui avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise, les jambes croisées dans une attitude à la fois élégante et décontractée comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie avant de poursuivre d'un ton subtilement méprisant : « Il s'agit de la meilleure école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, la plus célèbre également, bien que je doute fort qu'aucun de vos lecteurs n'ait jamais entendu parler de son existence… Bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à divulguer son emplacement aux Moldus, mais je ne crois pas m'avancer trop en disant que ce ne serait tout de façon guère utile, puisqu'il vous est impossible d'y accéder… »

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est très intéressant… Vous avez parlé des Moldus, c'est ça ? », releva la journaliste dans les yeux de laquelle s'étaient allumé une petite flamme, comme si elle flairait la bonne histoire.

Hermione se hâta de réagir la première, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que son camarade pouvait dire sur le sujet. D'autant plus qu'il affichait d'une manière cruellement évidente sa mauvaise humeur. « Oui, les Moldus, c'est ainsi que les sorciers appellent les gens qui… Qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. » Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, hésitant avant de reprendre un peu plus timidement: « Mes parents sont des Moldus. »

Draco étouffa sans trop de discrétion une sorte de ricanement qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Cependant, Miss Slowic ne sembla pas lui prêter attention. « Ainsi, vous êtes nés de parents… Moldus. » Elle fit une courte pause, comme pour assimiler le son et la saveur de ce nouveau mot. La jeune fille hocha la tête dans un signe d'affirmation. « J'avais pourtant entendu dire que votre… don se transmettait pas le sang. Donc, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. C'est passionnant. C'est votre cas également ? », ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

Celui-ci se fendit d'une moue qu'on ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de dédaigneuse. Hermione sentit une main glacée se refermer sur son cœur tandis que son compagnon répondait d'un ton légèrement horrifié: « Par le nom de Merlin, non, certainement pas ! Tous mes ancêtres sont des Sang Pur, depuis aussi loin que remonte notre arbre généalogique, c'est-à-dire depuis… le VIIème ou le VIIIème siècle, il me semble, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Enfin, la pureté du sang est quelque chose de très important. Nous ne nous marions qu'entre nous. Entre sorciers nés de parents sorciers, je veux dire… »

Leur interlocutrice plissa les yeux comme si elle cherchait à lire plus profondément dans l'âme tourmentée du jeune homme. « Je vois », répondit-elle avec un air indéchiffrable avant de se pencher sur son Palm pour noter quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce fut sur Draco qu'elle les posa de nouveau. « Et vous ne trouvez pas ce système légèrement archaïque ? Je veux dire… toutes ces histoires de pureté de sang, de mariage entre soi ? En général, les jeunes gens de votre âge ont plutôt tendance à essayer de se rebeller contre le poids des coutumes, surtout lorsqu'elles touchent à un sujet aussi sensible que le mariage, ou les relations entre les personnes… Ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

« Je ne trouve pas ces coutumes archaïques », répondit froidement le prince des Serpentard dont le sourire décontracté avait disparu, et Hermione le sentit se crisper légèrement à ses côtés. « Je dirais plus exactement que nous sommes tout simplement respectueux des traditions, ce qui est loin d'être un mal à mon sens. Elles sont les bases sur lesquelles notre société s'est construite jour après jour pendant des siècles avec succès, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce sont elles qui nous ont permit de nous préserver et de survivre au cours des siècles, même lorsque tout allait mal, lorsque nous étions persécutés par… » Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il s'était laissé emporté au fil de son discours, et que les yeux de la journaliste ressemblaient dans son visage à deux lames aiguisées prête à le lacérer. Il se reprit, prit une grande inspiration, posa sur son visage un sourire artificiel, et finit d'un ton un peu maladroit : « Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise chose que ça. »

« Vous sentez-vous menacés par les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, les Moldus comme vous les appelez ? », demanda abruptement la journaliste.

« Non, certainement pas », rétorqua sèchement le garçon aux yeux d'argent. Un silence resta en suspens tandis que Caroline laissait un temps au jeune homme pour ajouter quelque chose. Chose qui ne vint pas. Elle eut un geste imperceptible des épaules et sembla abandonner le sujet.

« Quelle est votre opinion au sujet de ce rapprochement entre les sorciers et les Moldus ? », fut la question suivante.

Si Draco ne sembla pas réagir, c'était la question que sa compagne attendait avec impatience. « C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à tout le monde, à l'une comme à l'autre des communautés », répondit Hermione avec ferveur, « le nombre de sorcier qui comme moi sont nés de parents Moldus, ou qui ont au moins un de leurs parents qui est dans ce cas, ne cesse de grandir, bien qu'il y ait encore certaines familles dans le cas de celle de mon homologue. Si les deux mondes se réunissent, alors ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous qui ne serons plus écartelés entre nos deux origines. D'autres part, la transition sera plus facile à accepter pour les enfants dotés de pouvoir et nés dans des familles Moldues. Plus facile pour leurs familles, mais aussi pour eux, qui n'auront plus l'impression d'être anormaux. » Elle baissa les yeux, tandis que la journaliste notait scrupuleusement ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Et puis, bien sûr, dans une période aussi troublée que celle que nous traversons, toute l'aide que nous pouvons avoir est la très bienvenue… »

« Que vouez-vous dire ? », l'interrompit soudain leur interrogatrice. Hermione se sentit pâlir en réalisant que les Moldus n'avaient pas la moindre idée des sombres drames qui se tramaient dans le monde auquel ils alliaient leur destin. Mais le jeune homme réagit quant à lui au quart de tour.

« Elle veut dire que les temps sont durs pour tout le monde. Par conséquent, les alliances quelles qu'elles soient sont toujours plus souhaitable que de nouveaux ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il à sa place en la foudroyant du regard. Elle hocha faiblement la tête pour appuyer son propos tandis qu'il poursuivait : « Bien entendu, personnellement, j'avoue avoir du mal à percevoir quels avantages pourraient nous apporter une alliance avec les Moldus, mais n'étant pas dans les secrets de ceux qui concluent de tels traités, je ne peux que m'incliner… »

« Vous insinuez donc les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques sont inférieurs à celles qui en ont ? », demanda Caroline Slowic sur un ton indifférent.

Elle ne sut jamais quelle réponse se trouvait derrière le visage d'ange sarcastique de son interlocuteur, car au même moment un chasseur en livrée mauve à galons argentés entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé deux coups légers à la porte. « Monsieur Draco Malefoy et Miss Hermione Granger sont aimablement priés de bien vouloir me suivre. Leur voiture est avancée, et la cérémonie d'inauguration ne saurait tarder», dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux. Sans attendre leur réponse, il ouvrit largement la porte et les attendit. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et saluèrent silencieusement la journaliste d'un signe de la tête. Les pulsations du cœur d'Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle remerciait en elle-même tous les saints et les anges du paradis, et l'ensemble des dieux du panthéon que les hommes avaient imaginé depuis l'aube des temps pour avoir envoyé leur émissaire à ce moment précis. Mais une fois la coupe du soulagement bue jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ce fut une rage froide qui l'emporta.

Comment avait-il pu oser ? Dans une réception diplomatique ? Devant une journaliste moldue ? Elle aurait voulu le frapper pour ça, lui arracher les yeux avec ses ongles si elle avait su que cela aurait la moindre influence sur son comportement futur. Mais il n'en aurait probablement été que plus insupportable… Ils sortirent sur le perron où la foule des invités se pressait déjà en dépit de la neige qui tombait en flocons serrés, formant une sorte de rideau immaculé et presque opaque. Les chasseurs se pressaient avec de grands parapluies autours des hôtes les plus prestigieux, ouvrant les portières des voitures qui se suivaient, s'arrêtant quelques instants sous le porche pour prendre leur précieux chargement avant de disparaître derrière le manteau neigeux. La Préfète-en-chef resserra les pans de sa cape de soie autours de ses épaules, s'efforçant d'arranger l'étole arachnéenne de manière à ce qu'elle la protège du mieux possible du froid qui s'engouffrait partout, sans grand succès. Avec soulagement, l'homme qui était venu les chercher leur fit un signe de la main tandis qu'une imposante berline noire glissait dans leur direction. Draco l'avait vue lui aussi. Il la prit par le coude pour la guider au milieu des gens, mais sans vraiment la regarder, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux par la portière ouverte qui se referma avec un claquement sur eux. Le chauffeur dont ils ne distinguaient que la nuque derrière la vitre teintée qui le séparait d'eux ne se retourna même pas, et démarra immédiatement.

La rouge et or se débarrassa de sa cape mouillée de neige, et se laissa tomber contre le dossier rembourré de la banquette recouverte de cuir beige qui embaumait tout l'habitacle. Il y régnait une douce chaleur tout à fait bienvenue après les rafales de vent agressives et l'air glacial. A côté d'elle, Draco imitait tous ses gestes. Il affichait un air pensif, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, la bouche durcie. Il semblait réfléchir profondément à quelque chose, mais Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à le laisser en paix. Elle défroissa sa robe qui s'épanouit en corolle autours de ses genoux d'un geste brusque, et se tourna résolument vers lui. Elle ignorait combien de temps le trajet durerait, mais elle n'avait certainement pas l'intension de perdre une seule seconde pour lui faire le sermon qu'il méritait. « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'elle va écrire sur nous maintenant que… », commença-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

Mais il fut aussi rapide qu'elle. D'un seul bloc, il s'était tourné vers elle pour la prendre par les épaules et avait commencé à la secouer comme un prunier en criant plus fort qu'elle au point qu'elle soit contrainte de s'interrompre: « Non mais à quoi pensais-tu en insinuant que les sorciers peuvent naître dans n'importe quelle famille de Moldus ? Maintenant, ils vont tous croire que leurs fils ou leurs filles peuvent avoir des dons qu'eux-mêmes n'ont pas ! »

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et lui lança son regard le plus noir : « Ce n'est que la vérité, mets toi bien ça dans la tête ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises que des sorciers naissent tous les jours dans des familles Moldues, et que des Moldus naissent également dans des familles de sorciers… Alors ces histoires de Sang Pur et compagnie… »

Son visage pâlit soudain, ses yeux plus grands que jamais dans son visage aux traits admirablement dessinés. Elle eut peur d'être allée trop loin, et la rage qui brûlait en elle s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était allumée. Il haussa les épaules sans répondre et se détourna d'elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir son expression dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la voiture, et elle lui tourna le dos à son tour pour regarder par la fenêtre. C'était en quelque sorte une victoire sans doute, mais elle lui laissait dans la bouche un goût amer. Elle aurait aimé avoir Draco pour ami, voir plus, mais chaque fois que l'espoir de créer un tel lien se laissait entrapercevoir à l'horizon, alors quelque chose, une nouvelle dispute, un nouveau sujet de tension, faisait son apparition et ne laissait plus sur son passage que des ruines sur lesquelles il était presque impossible de rebâtir quoique ce soit. Toutes ces choses qu'ils se disaient sous l'effet de la colère laissaient dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs âmes de nouvelles blessures qui se rouvraient sans cesse sans jamais cicatriser. De plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, Hermione était tentée de mettre un terme à tout ça. Depuis le début de l'année, ils se tournaient autours, faisant deux pas en arrière pour chaque pas en avant. Il était temps que cela cesse. Mais comment ? Elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de céder, lui non plus, alors ? En abandonnant tout espoir d'améliorer les choses entre elle et Draco ? En le laissant suivre le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant lui sans essayer de l'attirer vers son propre camps ? Mais comment effacer tous ces souvenirs qui enflammaient son cœur et son corps, ces moments partagés, ces rires, ces caresses ?

Elle appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche. Dehors, le vent soufflait en bourrasques furieuses, faisant tournoyer les flocons dans un étrange ballet aérien. La voiture était contrainte de rouler à une allure réduite, et le silence qui régnait était pesant. Où étaient-ils ? Où allaient-ils ? La Griffondor n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où, seul le Ministère était au courant de ces détails. Ce mystère était sans doute volontaire : après tout, le père de Draco était un Mangemort notoire, ils n'avaient sans doute pas voulu courir le risque de laisser une chance de fuite d'information dont l'issue aurait pu être fatale, qu'elle vienne du Préfet-en-chef ou d'un autre. Toutes ces réunions devaient être sous surveillance. Les Aurors devaient veiller discrètement au bon déroulement des opérations. Après tout, ce rapprochement avec les Moldus constituait sans nul doute une opposition ouverte à la dictature que Voldemort cherchait à faire régner, une façon de dire sans détour : « Non, tu ne nous fais pas peur, tu ne feras pas la loi, même officieusement ! » Courageux, ou désespéré ? Entre les deux, son cœur balançait, et une petite boule d'inquiétude se formait au creux de son ventre qui ne devait plus jamais vraiment la quitter. Ils étaient sur l'autoroute à présent. A intervalles réguliers, les lampadaires faisaient paraître un éclat jaune trouble qui colorait d'or les flocons voltigeant sous les impulsions des rafales de vent. Les arbres dénudés exhibaient leurs squelettes noirs. C'était sinistre.

Et si elle avait raison ? Draco ferma les yeux comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il n'aurait même pas du examiner cette éventualité… Pourtant, tenace, elle creusait son nid dans son esprit, insistante et féroce comme un petit animal nuisible dont il est pour ainsi dire impossible de se débarrasser. Au contraire, plus on cherche à l'éviter, plus il se fait insistant. Et si tout ce en quoi il avait cru toute sa vie n'était qu'un conte pour adulte sans aucun fondement ? Et si les Moldus et les Sorciers étaient pareils ? Et si les Sorciers n'étaient en fait que des Moldus anormaux ? Chaque question en entraînait de nouvelles qui se fondaient dans sa tête en une sarabande infernale qui ne lui laissait aucun repos. Et si, durant tout ce temps, il avait cru en quelque chose qui n'existait pas ? Et s'il était né sans pouvoirs, que lui serait-il arrivé ? Et si ses enfants à lui étaient des Cracmols ? Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il était un jour contraint de faire des démarches auprès de l'Institut Lorenz pour faire interner sa propre chair, son propre sang ? Il avait envie de hurler, de se prendre la tête dans les mains… La voiture, pourtant vaste, lui semblait devenir de plus en plus petite, comme si les parois cherchaient à l'écraser. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ses tempes, elles, n'étaient plus qu'un étau brûlant. Le silence se peuplait de cris fantômes aussi assourdissants que s'ils étaient réels.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Inspire. Expire. Lentement. Soigneusement. Inspire. Expire. Oublie. Impossible. Encore. Inspire. Expire. Arrête de penser et fais ce qu'on te dit, crois aveuglement. Inspire. Expire. Je ne peux plus maintenant. Je le veux mais je ne peux plus. Inspire. Expire. Un monde en ruine. Un monde en flamme. Plus rien. Un monde dévasté. Le mien. En quoi croire ? Pour quoi se battre ? Inspire. Expire. Oublie. Oublie. Oublie. Tout ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Inspire. Expire. C'est mon monde qui meurt. Inspire. Expire. C'est mon enfance qui disparaît. Inspire. Expire. Ma vie ne se finira pas comme ça !

La voiture quitta la campagne pour s'engager dans une banlieue cossue, l'obscurité se peuplant peu à peu de grands rectangles de lumière dorée, voilés de rideaux crème et épais. Elle ralentit tandis que s'ouvrait pour elle les deux battants d'une grilles de fer forgé qui opposait aux éléments déchaînés les élégantes volutes de ses feuilles d'acanthes. Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer insensiblement et elle se tourna machinalement vers celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le profil de Draco, se découpant en contre-jour sur la vitre, était cerné d'une trace dorée, et son visage était plus fermé que jamais. Autant tenter de lire une pierre muette : il était tout aussi figé, et tout aussi impénétrable. Mentalement, elle haussa les épaules et rassembla les flots de tissus qui constituaient ses jupes pour se préparer à sortir. Le jeune homme choisit ce moment pour émerger de ses pensées et il regarda autours de lui. Elle fut frappée par l'intense fragilité qu'il dégageait : tout en étant la personne la plus tordue et sans doute la moins propre à répondre à ce genre de qualificatif, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme un innocent… C'était probablement à cause de son physique : les seules personnes à qui ont associait ces grands yeux clairs et cette blondeur presque indécente, c'était les anges des vitraux des églises. Les seuls êtres à avoir des traits aussi nettement, aussi parfaitement tracés, c'était les anges qui veillaient sur les tombes. Mais Draco était tout sauf un ange…

La porte s'ouvrit de son côté, et de nouveau, ce fut le froid et le vent. Hermione se hâta de rejoindre l'asile qu'offraient les grandes baies vitrées éclairés par des lustres imposant dont les pampilles de cristal fractionnaient la lumière en milliers d'éclats qui se reflétaient sur les visages de l'assemblée. De nouveaux chasseurs vinrent s'empresser autours d'eux armés de leurs éternels parapluies tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage, suivie, elle le savait, par son homologue. Elle avait l'impression d'être un crapaud transformé par erreur en princesse, une souillon à qui une marraine compatissante aurait offert pour un seul soir tout un monde d'enchantements. Sa longue robe glissant derrière elle dans un froissement soyeux, elle traversa un hall immense où se bousculaient des statues antiques figées par le ciseau du sculpteur dans des postures dramatiques. Les panneaux de bois qui ornaient les murs rutilaient de peintures si denses que l'œil ne savait où se poser : tout se fondait dans une sorte de tourbillon de luxe un rien pompier. Retenant un cri d'admiration, elle remarqua à peine que le vert et argent s'était avancé à sa hauteur et venait de lui prendre le bras pour la guider vers l'escalier de marbre monumental qui leur faisait face, sur lequel on avait jeté un épais tapis de velours pourpre moucheté d'or. Elle grimpa chaque marche comme on monte vers le paradis. Devant elle, une nouvelle salle, peinte dans des tons de bleus indigo si vif qu'il était presque douloureux de regarder autours de soi, servait d'écrin à un lustre de cristal si gigantesque qu'il semblait prêt à s'écrouler à chaque instant sur la foule attroupée au dessous de lui.

La jeune fille s'arrêta au sommet des marches pour prendre une grande inspiration. A sa droite, une grande porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrapercevoir une longue salle crème et dorée dont le sol était constitué d'un parquet de bois blond si parfaitement luisant qu'une coquette aurait pu s'y mirer dedans pour s'y repoudrer le nez. Elle avait tout oublié : Draco, leurs discussions pénibles, les affres dans lesquelles l'énigme qu'il constituait ne manquait jamais de la plonger… Elle percevait le chant des instruments qu'un orchestre était en train d'accorder au dessus des murmures des conversations. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna, et se perdit dans deux morceaux de ciel d'été, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait là des yeux d'un homme. D'un jeune homme plutôt, à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant de blancheur et lui tendit une coupe de champagne. Puis il lui demanda de l'épouser, elle accepta, il l'entraîna sur son cheval blanc, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants qui eurent des fées pour marraines, et la paix régna dans le monde. Enfin, presque. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix un peu cassée, bien que fort charmante, et teintée d'un très fort accent :

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle… Je m'appelle Aleksander Grzegożewski, mon père travaille ici comme premier secrétaire. Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous et de votre ami ce soir, et de veiller à ce que vous passiez un moment agréable. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer… »

« Moi de même », répondit Hermione en tentant d'émerger des yeux du jeune homme, ne serait ce que pour vérifier qu'il existait bien en vrai et avoir une vue d'ensemble. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis élève à… »

« Poudlard ! Oui, je sais… », l'interrompit-il avec le même sourire aveuglant. « Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Olek. Je préfèrerai, même. »

« Si tu préfères, alors… », répondit-elle en souriant d'autant plus en retour que la vue d'ensemble était tout sauf désagréable. Elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au plus profond de l'enfer s'il le lui avait demandé avec ce sourire là, alors, un simple nom… Une partie de son esprit lui cria qu'elle oubliait quelque chose, qu'elle aurait besoin d'un témoin pour son mariage avec Olek, alors elle se retourna et désigna vaguement son colocataire de la main. « Oh ! Et je te présente Draco Malefoy. Nous allons à la même école. »

C'était répugnant. Elle le regardait avec des yeux adorateurs de sainte en extase, comme s'il constituait la huitième merveille du monde… Le Serpentard enfouit l'impression désagréable qui venait de se réveiller dans les tréfonds de son ventre. Certes, Draco devait s'avouer que le nouvel arrivant était beau, en toute objectivité. Il réprima un mouvement d'humeur pour serrer la main tendue, une fraction de seconde, et le dévisagea sans aménité. En vain, car le jeune homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde noter et lui sourit distraitement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione. « Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous faire visiter l'ambassade. Nous pourrons faire un détour par le buffet, vous devez avoir faim après le voyage… »

La rouge et or hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et se tourna vers Draco, mais ce dernier pouvait presque voir le visage de l'intrus se refléter encore dans les pupilles dorées de sa compagne. Avec humeur il secoua la tête négativement et afficha ostensiblement sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Qu'elle refuse l'invitation et qu'elle reste avec lui ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait au juste ? Il avait tellement prit l'habitude d'être avec elle nuits et jours, toujours à portée de voix, d'être au centre de ses préoccupations, que l'entrée en scène du jeune polonais n'avait vraiment rien pour lui plaire. Draco n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, et, Merlin merci, c'était rarement le cas. Mais cela l'irritait d'autant plus lorsqu'on en arrivait là. Olek hocha la tête sans rien dire et lui adressa un sourire de pub pour dentifrice avant de proposer son bras à Hermione. Cette dernière le prit en répondant à son sourire et le jeune couple disparut dans la foule sans un regard en arrière. Le Serpentard jura entre ses dents et saisit une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur en veste blanche qui passait à côté de lui avant de s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte. Tout de même, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle l'ait abandonné de cette façon ! Elle aurait dû noter qu'il n'allait pas très bien, lui poser une question au moins…

« Joli petit lot, n'est-ce pas ? », dit une voix près de lui, « Elle est à toi ? »

Il se retourna brusquement. A ses côtés, lui aussi une flûte à la main, se tenait l'homme bedonnant qui l'avait dévisagé lors de la cérémonie précédente. Ou, plus exactement, qu'il avait dévisagé. En tout cas, c'était les mêmes yeux enfoncés luisants d'intelligence qui suivaient à présent Hermione du regard, le même visage parfaitement rond, le même costume bleu étriqué. « Allons, fils », poursuivit-il sans le regarder, « ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'âge d'être son père ! Par contre ce n'est pas le cas de notre Olek. Pas une qui soit capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit à ce gamin, c'est un vrai phénomène. Le pouvoir des yeux bleus, peut-être… Alors si elle est à toi, tu devrais y faire un peu plus attention ! »

« Elle n'est pas à moi », grinça-t-il entre ses dents, plus outré qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par les paroles de l'homme. « Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, avec qui elle veut ! »

« Oh, très bien, très bien… C'est juste que, vu la façon dont tu la regardais… Je voulais simplement te prévenir. Mais comme je suis un vieillard un peu sénile, il faut que tu me passes ces lubies qui doivent paraître bizarres à un garçon aussi jeune que toi. Dis moi, tu as quel âge ? »

« Dix sept », répondit-il sèchement, légèrement offensé par l'air condescendant de l'inconnu.

« Dix sept ans, voyez-vous ça. Profites-en. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi, cela ne durera pas éternellement. Tu crois peut-être porter tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y encore beaucoup de fardeaux qui viendront s'y ajouter avec les années. Enfin, bien sûr, tu ne me crois pas. Moi non plus je ne croyais pas les vieux gâteux, quand j'avais dix sept ans. J'étais persuadé de détenir la vérité. Je méprisais le monde entier, comme toi en ce moment. Si, si, je te jure… Il y a des milliers d'adolescents qui font la même chose dans le monde. Ils font tous les mêmes erreurs, depuis la nuit des temps, et chacun d'eux est persuadé d'être le premier à qui tout ça arrive… Mais que peut-on y faire ? » Il eut une sorte de petit sourire légèrement moqueur avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui l'écoutait en silence. « Tu penses que je commence à perdre la tête et à radoter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Heureusement, personne ne se donne la peine d'enregistrer mes propos pour me les ressortir ensuite, sinon, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais. Sans doute ce qu'on attend de moi… Tu sais ce que font les esquimaux, quand ils sont trop vieux pour chasser ? Ils sortent de l'igloo. Tu ne crois pas que nos sociétés devraient faire pareil ? Mais non, elles sont trop hypocrites… Enfin bref. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Draco Malefoy » Ce dernier jeta un regard prudent à son interlocuteur. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que pouvais lui vouloir ce petit bonhomme étrange et bavard qui s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à un rocher. Est-ce que l'alcool agissait déjà chez lui pour le faire divaguer autant ? Et pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Il n'avait pas envie de parler, surtout pas en ce moment, surtout pas avec ce type, et surtout pas alors qu'Hermione était en train de faire Merlin savait quoi avec un garçon aux yeux trop bleus pour être vrai.

Mais l'autre n'avait décidément pas l'intention de le laisser ruminer ces sombres pensées en solitaire. Il transféra son verre de champagne vers sa main gauche et tendit la droite à Draco. C'était une petite main dodue, aux doigts boudinés, mais très soignée, avec des ongles parfaitement manucurés. « Enchanté, Draco. Je suis Antony Grahams. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un sorcier, ce qui te donne le droit de te montrer arrogant et parfaitement invivable avec le reste du monde qui n'a pas cette chance. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça… », hésita le jeune homme en serrant très brièvement la main de Grahams.

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais c'est inscrit en toutes lettres sur ton visage. Enfin, je suppose que je ressentirai la même chose si je pouvais vraiment faire apparaître des fleurs en disant juste « Abracadabra » et en agitant un bout de bois », rétorqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet principal de faire tressauter son ventre au point que ses boutons semblent sur le point de voler partout dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça… », commença le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils, peu soucieux de voir son état ainsi ridiculisé.

« Je m'en doute ! », l'interrompit Antony Grahams. « Mais peu importe, c'est à peu près ça le principe. Toute cette affaire ne t'amuse pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu à quel point tu t'ennuyais pendant cette mascarade qu'ils appellent cérémonie de réunion, ou je ne sais quelle insanité du genre. Tu peux être honnête, je ne suis pas journaliste, et j'ai sans doute un peu trop bu, ce qui fait que j'aurai tout oublié demain. Donc si tu veux vider ton sac et crier ta colère contre le monde entier comme tout adolescent se doit de le faire, surtout n'hésite pas, c'est le moment. »

L'invitation était plutôt tentante. S'il se montrait suffisamment véhément pour faire fuir le drôle de bonhomme, alors il y avait des chances pour qu'il puisse passer le reste de la soirée à ruminer tranquillement ses sombres pensées et à boire trop de champagne. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait tellement mal à la tête le lendemain matin qu'il oublierait toutes ces maudites histoires de sorciers, de Moldus, d'Hermione et les questions désagréables qui touchaient à l'un, à l'autre, ou pire, au trois en même temps. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, jeta un regard discret aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation, et ceci fait, se lança dans sa fameuse diatribe contre tout.

« Je crois que tout ça n'est qu'une énorme erreur. Après avoir tout fait pour nous séparer des Moldus, voilà que quelques politiciens en mal d'idées pour leur prochaine campagne veulent détruire ce que nous avons mit de siècles à bâtir avec un soin jaloux, sans penser aux conséquences. Une alliance avec les Moldus ne nous apportera rien de bon, rien que l'ajout de nouveaux problèmes à ceux que nous sommes incapables de régler. Au contraire, tout va devenir encore plus compliqué. Nous étions un petit monde avec nos traditions, nos règles… Et voilà qu'on nous oblige à nous ouvrir au reste au risque de perdre tout ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. On peut bien raconter tout plein de choses sur l'ouverture d'esprit, la curiosité, l'esprit de découverte… Ils vont vite le regretter, croyez-moi ! Tous vont payer pour les erreurs de quelques uns. Les Sang-de-Bourbe, les amoureux des Moldus vont y passer les premiers. Tout ce que nous avons connus jusqu'à maintenant va empirer encore, et sur qui le blâme va retomber ? Sur tout le monde, sur personne… Notre monde va se disloquer petit à petit, et je sais déjà qu'il n'y aura personne capable de retenir les morceaux. Quand je vois cette réception, tout ce luxe tape à l'œil, je vois la misère qui va s'abattre sur nous… »

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, réalisant soudain qu'il s'était mis à parler de plus en plus vite. En s'entendant parler, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Il n'était pas vraiment outré. Il avait peur. Une peur viscérale qui refusait de se nommer. Il avait envie de se terrer comme un enfant terrifié, de tirer les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête pour faire disparaître les monstres au pied de son lit en attendant que l'aube vienne les dissiper. S'il y avait eu la moindre chance d'échapper au massacre qui ne manquerait pas de venir, alors il l'aurait saisie, sans se préoccuper de son statut, de sa réputation, de toutes ces choses qu'on lui avait toujours dit de placer au-dessus de tout. Il voulait vivre, c'est tout. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait patiemment répéter, jour après jour, qu'un jour il serait le maître, riche et respecté, sans le moindre soucis, tout comme ses ancêtres l'avaient été avant lui, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de ces voisins gênants, mais somme toute pas si importants, un peu comme des taupes dans un jardin bien ordonné : les Moldus. Et leur intrusion gênante dans son petit univers protégé sonnait le glas de tout ce qu'il avait cru jusque là acquis. Et maintenant ? Deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit une lutte désespérée, vouée d'avance à l'échec, pour tenter de tout réordonner comme avant ; soit accepter ces changements et tenter d'aller dans leur sens, se laisser porter par le flot, tout reconstruire patiemment pièce par pièce dans un monde dont il ignorait jusqu'aux moindres règles. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas si réjouissant.

« Et bien, mon garçon, tu sembles être dans de sales draps… », dit doucement Antony Grahams en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'avant bras du jeune homme pâle comme la mort au regard terrifié qui semblait chercher désespérément une échappatoire. « Il semblerait que je me suis trompé tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai dit que tu avais toute ta vie devant toi. Tu es plus vieux que je ne l'aurai cru. Malvenue dans le monde des adultes et de la laideur du monde… » Et, l'air grave, le vieil homme leva son verre dans sa direction.

**Fin du chapitre 20. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Review, please !**


	21. Juste nous deux

_Juste nous deux_

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai passé une semaine dans les Balkans, et sans ordinateur forcément pour revenir juste pendant les exams, et mon écriture s'en est un peu ressentie ! J'aimerai tant que ce chapitre vous plaise… Les reviews anonymes trouveront leur réponse sur mon blog, comme d'habitude. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la BO de Moulin Rouge (_El Tango de Roxane_ plus précisément), donc si ça a tendance à partir en délire de temps en temps, ce n'est pas tout à fait de ma faute…**

Draco évita le regard du petit homme et vida sa coupe de champagne en quelques gorgées avant d'en prendre une nouvelle sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait devant lui. Ses yeux cherchaient autours de lui une quelconque échappatoire ou même une simple porte ouverte… Il ne réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule personne dont ses yeux cherchaient le visage parmi la foule dense. Un visage aux traits fins et aux yeux lumineux qui avaient toujours une réponse, même quand la situation paraissait aussi désespérée qu'elle en avait l'air sur le moment. Et un nom venait sur ses lèvres, celui de celle qu'il avait considérée comme sa pire ennemie. Hermione. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de ces inconnus, il avait besoin d'elle, elle qui le connaissait, elle qui saurait quoi faire, elle comme une gorgée d'eau fraîche au milieu d'un désert aride… Mais où était-elle ? Et ce garçon qui l'avait emmenée Merlin savait où, qui était-il, que lui voulait-il, que lui avait-il déjà fait ?

« Et elle, qu'en pense-t-elle ? », demanda à côté de lui une voix en écho à ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux brillants de Graham. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer un mot, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il haussa les épaules et recommença désespérément à passer en revue les visages de ceux qui les entouraient. Mais rien, pas le moindre éclat de satin vert pâle parmi les atours bigarrés…

« Qui, elle ? », demanda-t-il en fin de compte vaguement à tout hasard. Il posa sa coupe encore à moitié pleine sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait, et marmonna quelque chose qui était sensée être un mot d'excuse.

C'était incroyable comme la foule pouvait être dense. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à cet instant. A vrai dire, il prêtait rarement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son cerveau semblait avoir été formaté pour sélectionner de lui-même les informations susceptibles de l'intéresser. Elles apparaissaient dans son esprit comme des sortes de flashs dénués de contexte, et jusqu'à présent, cela s'était avéré être largement suffisant pour qu'il puisse décider de ses actes. Mais ce soir, tout d'un coup, des barrières s'ouvraient et le monde extérieur surgissait en lui, s'imposant d'une désagréable manière au jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu que des nuques pliées et des acquiescements à ses moindres désirs. Et elle, la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment voir, elle demeurait hors de vue et hors de portée. Un autre jour, il s'en serait irrité. Mais ce soir là, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à de la peur. Il y avait trop de choses nouvelles qu'il ne comprenait pas autours de lui. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit comment se comporter face à des Moldus qui posaient des questions bizarres, des Moldus qui par ailleurs ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que des Moldus étaient sensés être : soumis, terrifiés, respectueux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco découvrait qu'on pouvait avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui soudain se mettait à représenter tout pour lui. Il n'aurait pas dû pourtant, ce n'était pas bien. Mais c'était comme ça.

Les bulles du champagne pétillaient joyeusement dans sa tête, légères et dorées, et elles entraînaient ses pensées avec elles. Elle n'était pas ivre, non, elle se sentait encore maîtresse d'elle-même. Un peu plus même qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Par exemple, elle aurait voulu oublier totalement l'air furieux de Draco quand elle l'avait quitté. Elle aurait voulu également qu'il ne soit pas celui auquel elle pense lorsqu'elle regardait son compagnon : il était plus grand que Draco, plus élancé aussi, ce qui lui conférait une sorte de fragilité qu'elle n'avait jamais décelée chez le Préfet-en-chef. Ses traits n'avaient pas cette perfection glacée qui caractérisait ceux du Serpentard : au contraire, ils avaient plein de petits défauts à peine décelable qui curieusement ajoutaient encore à son charme. Au final, le résultat était parfaitement harmonieux. Et puis il y avait ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel qu'elle ne pouvait se lasser de regarder encore et encore. Elle sentait qu'elle avait l'air stupide quand elle le regardait, qu'elle souriait bêtement, qu'elle riait pour un rien, et qu'au fond cela n'avait aucune importance.

Autours d'elle, les gens souriaient également les uns aux autres, explosaient en grands éclats de rires un peu trop aigus et surfaits : l'alcool n'agissait pas seulement sur elle, visiblement. Cela donnait à l'ambiance une sorte de gaieté factice plus embarrassante qu'autre chose, du moins à ses yeux. Elle se sentait curieusement en dehors de tout, comme si elle observait la scène de loin au lieu de se trouver au milieu de la foule comme n'importe quel invité. Non, pas exactement… Plutôt comme s'il y avait une partie d'elle accrochée au bras de ce garçon magnifique mais qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et une autre partie en train de la considérer d'un air concerné tout en cherchant l'autre garçon, celui avec qui elle était venue, et qui, lui, avait une réelle signification. La foule autours d'elle devint soudain oppressante, et elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai pas l'alcool gai, vraiment… », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Olek, ne la sentant plus derrière lui, s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle. « Que dis tu ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour, hésita quelques secondes. « Rien du tout… », finit-elle par répondre, « C'est juste que j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Pourrions-nous sortir un moment ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit son nouveau chevalier servant en l'invitant d'un geste à le suivre vers le jardin enneigé.

Ce n'était pas vrai, sa tête allait parfaitement bien. Mais elle refusait de s'admettre que Draco lui manquait à ce point : le souvenir de leur dernière conversation, leur dispute, ces choses qu'ils s'étaient dites dans la voiture… Elle se souvenait du début de l'année, la crainte qu'elle avait éprouvée en découvrant qu'il était le Préfet-en-chef. Et puis il y avait eu les longues discussions, les liens qui se resserrent qu'on le veuille ou pas, tout ce temps passé ensemble. Un premier baiser plus ou moins forcé dans un couloir sombre. Le désir physique qui monte entre deux êtres que tout sépare. Et puis, et maintenant ? Elle en avait assez d'attendre après quelque chose qui ne venait pas, des espoirs sans cesse déçus… Il fallait passer à autre chose. Il en était temps. Plus que temps même. Tous ces petits jeux avaient bien trop duré. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et avança d'un pas plus assuré dans le sillage du jeune polonais. Mais une partie de son esprit restait tournée vers le passé.

Il la repéra au moment où elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin illuminé, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et désert. Elle avait les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude et les yeux brillants d'un éclat étrange. Il était bien en peine de savoir si cela était le fait de l'alcool, de la fatigue ou de l'excitation, mais il devait admettre que cela allait plutôt bien à son teint de brune. Le garçon avec qui elle était partie était toujours là, il parlait tout en lui tenant la porte et elle le dévisageait avec une sorte de sourire béat et stupide, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Cela l'exaspéra. Il avança un peu plus vite, bousculant au passage une femme d'âge moyen, trop maquillée, qui fumait une longue cigarette en portant un regard désabusé sur le reste du monde. Celle-ci le considéra d'un œil éteint tandis qu'il s'excusait brièvement auprès d'elle, puis le vert et argent se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait vue sa colocataire pour la dernière fois. Mais elle avait disparut, et son cavalier avec elle.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement tandis qu'il se précipitait vers la porte qu'ils avaient franchi l'instant d'avant et se retrouva sur une sorte de balcon d'où s'échappaient de part et d'autres deux escaliers qui donnaient sur le jardin lui-même. L'air glacé le frappa de plein fouet, mais la neige avait cessé de tomber et le vent était retombé. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, les bruits de la réception, les conversations et la musique, lui paraissaient très lointains, comme provenant d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps… Il s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade et regarda autours de lui. Des lumières avaient était disposées partout dans les arbres, et des torches éclairaient à intervalles réguliers les allées majestueuses du jardin à la française. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, cela donnait lieu à une sorte de dessin géométrique parfaitement symétrique qui formait une sorte de nouvelle constellation brillant sur une surface immaculée et vierge de toutes traces. Malgré lui, en dépit de son agitation intérieure, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en cherchant le couple du regard. Les allées avaient été dégagées de toute la neige dont elles auraient dû être recouvertes, et on pouvait donc y cheminer facilement.

Le Préfet-en-chef plissa les yeux et finit par les repérer un peu plus bas. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de dévaler les escaliers à leur suite. Ils marchaient lentement côte à côte, Hermione semblant embarrassée par les flots de tissus qui formaient sa traîne, et elle trébuchait parfois sur ses talons aiguille qui se plantaient dans le gravier. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lui présenta son bras, auquel elle se raccrocha avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le jeune couple se retourna en entendant soudain les pas pressés de Draco crisser derrière eux dans l'allée, et échangea un bref regard. Le Serpentard était plus essoufflé que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut-être avait-il couru ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus… Juste qu'il avait essayé de rejoindre Hermione aussi rapidement que possible. Tous trois se regardèrent sans parler pendant quelques secondes. Draco et sa collègue se dévisageaient mutuellement d'un air avide plein de questions, et Olek les regardait d'un air paisible, comme s'il assistait à une pièce de théâtre…

« Draco ? », finit par dire la rouge et or d'un ton interrogateur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en reprenant son souffle et répondit après quelques secondes. « Oui. Je te cherchais… »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. « Oh, vraiment… Et pourquoi ça ? »

Curieusement, la question le prit de cours. Et pourtant, elle était loin d'être inattendue, après tout. Il haussa les épaules et regarda autours de lui, comme s'il pouvait trouver une réponse dans les arbres dénudés et recouverts de neige. « Je n'en sais rien… C'est juste que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » La réponse fusa aussitôt, sèche et dure. « Alors tu as pensé venir me faire un petit coucou, histoire que nous puissions nous jeter nos quatre vérités à la figure une fois de plus, dans une énième dispute tout aussi stérile que les précédentes ? J'en ai assez, d'accord ? Je n'en peux plus de ce petit jeu ! Je veux passer à autre chose. Avec, ou sans toi. Et sans toi serait le mieux ! »

Il la dévisagea la bouche bée. Sans s'être particulièrement attendu à un accueil chaleureux, cet éclat de colère brutal le laissait sans voix. Un toussotement discret à côté de lui le poussa à détacher son regard de la jeune fille : le fils du Premier Secrétaire souriait d'un air gêné. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à attirer l'attention des jeunes gens, ce dernier désigna d'un geste vague le bâtiment illuminé où se tenait la réception. « Je crois que je vais aller voir ce que fait mon père. Entre autres… », dit-il brièvement. Ne trouvant chez ses interlocuteurs qui l'observaient d'un œil un rien hagard qu'un écho très limité, il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls. Ce bref intermède avait laissé à Draco le temps de rassembler ses pensées et de retrouver sa morgue habituelle.

A peine le jeune homme avait-il disparu au tournant d'une allée, le son de ses pas crissant encore à portée de leurs oreilles, Draco attrapa sans douceur le bras de sa compagne retrouvée et l'entraîna plus loin vers un labyrinthe de feuillages qui formait une masse sombre dans la semi obscurité qui hantait ce coin du jardin. Contrairement au reste du parc, aucune torche n'y avait été disposée, que ce soit à dessein ou par erreur.

« Aucun besoin d'exposer notre… discussion au reste du monde ! Nous sommes dans une réception diplomatique, alors, que nous le voulions ou non,il faut que nous exposions un front uni ! A quoi pensais-tu quand tu as commencé à m'insulter devant ce type ? Il n'est pas de notre monde ! Et puis que faisais-tu avec lui dans un jardin désert ? Tu ne peux donc pas te tenir ? », grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Dans son esprit, sa peur, ses griefs contre la rouge et or, et ce sentiment extrêmement désagréable dans lequel il refusait de découvrir de la jalousie, se fondaient en une masse inextricable, formant une boule de plus en plus lourde au niveau de sa poitrine.

D'un geste brusque, Hermione se dégagea de sa poigne et le dévisagea d'un regard noir tout en massant son avant bras endolori. « Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, enfin ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue te chercher. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire ! Alors si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu aurais mieux fait de rester où tu étais… Ou tu passes une soirée si mauvaise qu'il faille à tout prix que tu viennes ruiner la mienne pour qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait perdue ? Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais obligé à venir ici, je n'y suis absolument pour rien ! Si tu as des réclamations à faire, adresse toi directement à Dumbledore plutôt que de venir déverser toute ta mauvaise humeur sur moi ! »

Elle affichait un air buté, le menton pointé en avant avec défi, les lèvres boudeuses, les yeux brillants.

Il la considéra quelques secondes sans rien dire, conscient qu'elle était tout à fait dans le juste mais refusant de l'admettre devant elle à voix haute. « Ah bon ? Parce que maintenant il faut passer devant Dumbledore pour pouvoir avoir l'autorisation de te parler ? », répliqua-t-il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi. « Ne te crois pas devenue subitement importante, juste parce que le gouvernement a décidé de faire ami-ami avec une poignée de Moldus débiles ! »

« S'ils sont si débiles que ça,alors pourquoi ne pas rester avec eux à leur montrer à quel point tu vaux mieux qu'eux plutôt que de venir me chercher, moi qui suis déjà tellement au courant de ta supériorité pour avoir dû subir ta méchanceté gratuite et tes insultes injustifiées depuis plus de six ans ? », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Parce que… », commença-t-il. Mais une inspiration soudaine l'arrêta. Il attrapa Hermione par les épaules, l'attira à lui, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé contre sa bouche et tenta de se débattre sous ses mains. Il la sentait se tordre contre son torse tandis qu'elle martelait sa poitrine de ses poings fermés, mais il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire. Il raffermit sa poigne sur son corps de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve totalement immobilisée. Leurs souffles précipités se mêlaient tandis que sa langue tentait de se frayer un chemin entre se dents serrées, sans succès. Il la sentit se détendre légèrement, ses mains sur ses épaules, et relâcha la tension. Quelques secondes. Aussitôt qu'elle sentit que les bras de Draco ne l'enserraient plus de façon aussi étroite et impitoyable, elle posa ses mains contre son torse et le repoussa de toutes ses forces, se libérant de son emprise comme un boulet de canon. Elle le fixa un quart de seconde, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main tandis qu'il la contemplait avec une intensité qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il fouillait en elle, la dépeçant petit à petit. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant dans l'allée qui s'ouvrait droit devant elle, les jambes entravées par la jupe longue, les talons trop fins de ses escarpins s'enfonçant dans les graviers.

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans les pieds, des éclairs de douleur remontant jusqu'à ses genoux puis se propageant dans tout son corps jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle finit par s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, dans un chemin obscur. Elle était glacée, elle sentait dans son dos couler des gouttes de sueur glaciales comme des éclats de glace, et pourtant elle brûlait d'un feu qui envahissait son corps. Elle ferma les yeux en s'adossant à une colonne de marbre glaciale, le visage levé vers le ciel obscur. Des flocons minuscules venaient se déposer, puis fondre sur ses joues brûlantes tandis qu'elle aspirait de grandes bouffées d'air glacial au goût d'acier qui lui donnait l'impression de déchirer sa trachée artère. De l'eau coulait sur son visage, mais elle n'était plus en mesure de savoir s'il s'agissait simplement de flocons, de sueur, ou de larmes. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Où elle en était, où elle était, pourquoi et comment elle était arrivée là, elle n'en savait rien. Elle sentait juste son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper, et ses battements dans sa tête, et le marbre glacé sur sa peau nue. Une immense araignée l'avait faite prisonnière dans sa toile, mais elle ne voyait ni la toile, ni l'araignée. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la colonne jusqu'à se retrouver accroupie sur ses talons, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Mais peut-être qu'en fait elle pleurait déjà. Draco l'avait embrassée, une fois de plus. Elle sentait encore la façon dont il l'avait tenue contre lui, ses bras qui l'empêchaient de bouger, ses lèvres qui meurtrissaient les siennes... Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres et sursauta en sentant le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Un baiser de plus, un baiser de trop. Il l'avait blessée. Elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer la douleur physique de la douleur morale, toutes deux se mêlaient dans un même tourbillon où ses esprits se perdaient. Un grand cri montait en elle, qui cherchait à sortir, mais qu'elle enfermait au plus profond d'elle-même, contre lequel elle se battait de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient plus, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Draco ne la méritait pas. Non. Non. Non. Elle ne serait pas comme les autres. Ce n'était qu'un sale gosse orgueilleux qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait embrassée. Blessée. Elle releva le visage. Et bien, ce ne se passerait pas comme ça. Elle ne se baisserait pas devant lui comme les autres. Toutes les autres. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait surgir devant elle et l'embrasser quand bon lui chantait après l'avoir insultée, il se trompait. Il trouverait quelqu'un à qui parler. Les autres l'adoraient, pas elle. Les autres, tous les autres, toutes les autres. Les jeunes filles en jupes courtes qui gloussaient quand il passait devant elle en les déshabillant du regard. Les hommes en cagoules pointues qui portaient des crânes et des serpents tatoués sur leurs avant-bras. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny. Les autres. Quels qu'ils soient, ils formaient un océan de visages connus et inconnus qui les séparaient. L'araignée s'éloignait, défaisait sa toile. Une rage froide l'envahissait. Elle se releva en boitillant, ses pieds douloureux ne formant plus que deux blocs de douleur qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Et au loin, elle voyait les arabesques lumineuses du jardin, et l'ambassade comme une lune rayonnante dominant un ciel aux milles étoiles. Elle commença sa marche à petits pas comptés et douloureux, retenant ses larmes à chaque pas.

Le goût de sang sur ses lèvres, son sang, le sien à lui aussi, leurs deux sangs qui se mêlaient. Sang Pur, Sang de Bourbe. Ils avaient tous les deux le même goût, la même couleur, la même texture. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul sang dont le goût l'enivrait encore plus que les quatre coupes de champagne qu'il avait bues à jeun et qui commençaient à embrumer elles aussi son cerveau mal mené. A l'avoir sentie à nouveau entre ses bras, il avait su qu'elle lui appartiendrait, à lui et à personne d'autre, et il éclata de rire comme un fou, riant à la face des arbres, du jardin silencieux, des flocons minuscules qui trouvaient leur mort sur la flamme des torches dans un petit grésillement. Le bien, le mal, tout ça n'était que des notions totalement suggestives. Une vague de pouvoir rugit en lui tandis que des larmes montaient à ses yeux, et les torches grossirent soudain, jusqu'à devenir des énormes boules de feu qui illuminaient le jardin comme en plein jour, teintant tout de lueurs rougeâtres, formant des visions à la fois magnifiques et infernales. Plus les torches grossissaient, plus le sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissait s'amplifiait lui aussi, et les flammes grossissaient encore. Il se souvint du garçon qu'il avait trouvé avec elle dans le jardin, de l'inquiétude qui lui avait dévoré le ventre lorsqu'il les avait vu sortir tous les deux dans ce jardin indécemment romantique. Les boules de feu avaient enflé au point de se rejoindre, formant des lignes flamboyantes ininterrompues qui crépitaient et faisant fondre lentement la neige, tout en dessinant les lignes du jardin. Prit d'un sentiment furieux, dans lequel il ne discernait plus la rage, la jalousie, l'enthousiasme, et cette soif intarissable de puissance, Draco se concentra, et des murs de feu s'élevèrent dans tout le jardin.

Hermione tomba à genoux en regardant autours d'elle. Elle ne savait pas les torches avaient prit cette ampleur, mais elle les voyait à présent grossir de plus en plus, jusqu'à former de véritables murailles qui roussissaient les feuilles des arbres du parc. Elle n'avait plus du tout froid. Au contraire, elle sentait les flammes montant du brasier venir lui lécher le visage. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une sorte d'enfer neuf. Ce n'était pas naturel, bien sûr. Il y avait quelque chose de magique derrière ça, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, quelqu'un de puissant et d'incontrôlable qui avait sur le feu un aval qui dépassait tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Draco… Draco qui se servait de ses pouvoirs surnaturels, de la Magie Elémentale elle-même. Une sensation étrange s'empara soudain d'elle, une vague qui s'abattait sur elle puis refluait emportant avec elle toute son énergie. Saisie d'un haut-le-cœur, vidée de toute son énergie, elle tomba à genoux à même le sol et dû se rattraper sur ses mains. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle avait envie de vomir. Le fait même de respirer, quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme aisé et qu'elle exécutait sans même y penser, respirer lui coûter un effort intense, comme si sa poitrine était devenue tellement lourde qu'elle devait se concentrer intensément pour pouvoir la soulever.

C'était une des sensations les plus désagréable et les plus douloureuses de toute son existence, un Doloris qui ne lui aurait même pas laisser la force de crier sa douleur. Elle était à présent complètement couchée sur le sol, l'humidité et le froid transperçant le tissu trop fin de sa robe. Autours d'elle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des murs de flammes rougeoyants. Elle avait des étoiles devant les yeux… Si elle ne se reprenait pas possession d'elle-même très vite, alors elle s'évanouirait et ne penserait plus à respirer. Alors elle mourrait, toute seule dans un jardin désert peuplé de flammes, sans que personne ne le sache. NON ! Il fallait qu'elle remonte jusqu'à Draco, qu'elle l'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle le sentait qui la vidait de son énergie. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Elle aurait dû ouvrir elle-même les liens pour lui transmettre son énergie si… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Elle se concentra de toutes ses dernières forces sur la neige, l'opposé exact du feu pour en tirer suffisamment de force et fermer les liens qui l'unissaient à Draco. L'effort qui lui en coûta tant qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et tout son corps tremblait, mais elle y parvint. Elle resta quelques minutes étendue sur le sol à reprendre son souffle et à accumuler toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait afin d'affronter Draco. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fit plus facile et elle réussit à se lever avec difficulté. Elle avait l'impression de marcher pour la première fois après avoir passé des mois et des mois couchée sur un lit.

Elle progressa lentement entre les murs de flammes, se fiant à son instinct pour trouver Draco. Elle avait ouvert un peu le lien qui existait entre eux deux pour pouvoir suivre le flux d'énergie. Hermione avait bien essayé de lui parler en pensée au travers du feu comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron bien quelques mois auparavant en utilisant les pierres, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponses. A cheminer ainsi vers son ennemi, ce garçon, cet homme qui avait manqué de la tuer, qui l'avait blessée au plus profond de ses sentiments, marchant entre deux murs de flammes, elle avait l'impression de se trouver au plus profond des Enfers. Elle sentit sa présence bien avant de le voir lui. Sa silhouette mince se découpait noire face aux flammes, sa cape se gonflait au grès d'un vent invisible. Il avait le visage levé vers le ciel, en extase, et cela inquiéta la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas sûre que son homologue ait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ni même des implications de son geste. Elle déchira le voile qu'elle avait créé pour filtrer le courant d'énergie qu'elle avait utilisé pour retrouver Draco et tenta de faire passer l'énergie en sens inverse, du jeune homme vers elle. Si cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle servait de source d'énergie aux quatre garçons qui partageaient son sort, elle n'avait jamais tenté cela. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : consciemment ou non, Draco luttait contre elle, tentant de renverser le courant d'énergie qui les unissait à son avantage. C'était comme une porte de part et d'autre de laquelle ils se seraient trouvés et tiré chacun de leur côté.

Puis Draco abandonna tout d'un coup, et l'afflux soudain d'énergie fit vaciller Hermione tandis que le jeune homme tombait à genoux comme elle un moment auparavant. Les torches revinrent instantanément à leur taille normale, et la Préfète-en-chef rejoignit aussi rapidement que possible son homologue recroquevillé sur le sol.

« Draco ? », souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec difficulté. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant aussi pâle, les lèvres bleuâtres. Il semblait éprouver les mêmes difficultés à respirer qu'elle précédemment. Un regard aux alentours lui montra qu'elle était totalement seule. Avec Draco qui la regardaient d'un air à la terrifié et plein d'espoir. La panique l'envahit insidieusement, et une envie de crier sa peur. Elle se retrouvait petite fille face à un problème trop grand pour elle, sans aide de quiconque… Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas maintenant. Mais que lui avait-on dire lors des cours de premiers secours pour blessures qu'elle avait suivis deux ans auparavant (vu ses aventures en compagnie de Harry et Ron, cela lui avait paru une très bonne idée). Tout ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'on lui avait appris semblait avoir été effacé de son cerveau. Plus elle paniquait, plus elle se trouvait démunie.

« Je vais t'aider, Draco, je suis là… », murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il bâtit des cils en réponse en se raccrocha à sa main comme s'il devait ne plus jamais la lâcher. Toutes ses forces semblaient être réunies pour maintenir ce simple contact. Elle se concentra tant qu'elle pouvait, les yeux clos. Petit à petit, les battements de son cœur se firent plus calmes, plus réguliers, et elle créa un lien entre elle et Draco, comme lors de cette soirée mémorable lors de laquelle il l'avait emmenée dans la Salle sur Demande pour un concert privé. C'était comme si elle était entrée dans son corps à lui : elle sentait le sol glacé et humide, le poids de la cape qui s'imbibait de neige fondue, les gouttes de sueur glacée qui perlaient à son front, et cette insupportable douleur à la place du cœur, chaque respiration constituant une véritable torture. Il était tellement faible ! Elle utilisa un peu de la force qu'elle avait emmagasinée pour l'aider à respirer. De toute façons, il n'était vraiment plus en mesure de se battre contre elle. Lentement, de façon quasiment insensible, son cœur à lui reprit un rythme normal, sa respiration également, et Hermione se dégagea avec soulagement. Quand elle reprit pleinement conscience, Draco était déjà assis à ses côtés, la tête placée entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux remontés. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent immobiles, sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux ne regardaient l'autre, et pourtant ils pouvaient tous deux percevoir ce lien qui existait entre eux.

« Tu m'as sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? », finit par dire le Préfet-en-chef à voix basse.

« Et toi, tu as manqué de me tuer… », répondit-elle. Elle le regarda, et toute la pression, toute la peur qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de la dernière heure lui tomba dessus. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, et des larmes nerveuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Il tendit la main vers elle pour lui toucher le bras, mais elle se recula brusquement, se leva et s'enfuit en courant maladroitement vers le bâtiment illuminé d'où s'échappaient les rires et la musique.

Elle referma la porte des toilettes des femmes avec précipitation derrière elle. Ayant évité les trois pièces de réception en enfilade, elle n'avait croisé personne. Et heureusement. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir était cruelle : la jeune fille en robe de soirée neuve du début de la soirée n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir si on regardait à présent la créature échevelée portant une dépouille d'organdi vert pâle tâchée de boue et de suie, trempé de sueur, froissé et déchiré par endroit. Son maquillage avait coulé, et les larmes avaient formé des sillons plus clairs sur ses joues noircies par la fumée.

« Oh, Merlin… », ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer en portant ses mains à son visage en voyant les dégâts. « Dory ? Dory ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Un pop sonore dans son dos la fit se retourner. L'elfe de maison était là, un air étrangement réconfortant dans ses gros yeux ronds.

« Mademoiselle m'a demandé ? », demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix criarde qui raisonnait étrangement entre les murs carrelés de marbre bleu pâle de la salle de bain immaculée.

« Que je suis contente de te voir ! », répondit la Préfète-en-chef en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi… Je ne peux décemment pas sortir d'ici dans cette tenue ! Penses-tu que tu peux rentrer à Poudlard et m'en ramener une, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! », couina l'accommodante créature en lançant un regard adorateur à sa jeune maîtresse, « Dory n'a même pas besoin de revenir ! Elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts… Comme ça ! », ajouta-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Et soudain, une nouvelle robe fut là, exactement semblable à celle qu'elle portait. « C'est parfait, je te remercie infiniment », dit Hermione en s'en saisissant avec soulagement.

« C'est toujours un plaisir, mademoiselle… Mademoiselle ne pense pas assez que Dory est là pour l'aider dans sa tâche ! », répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant. Elle l'aida rapidement à s'habiller et à se recoiffer avant de s'éclipser après maintes révérences dans un petit claquement.

Hermione sortit discrètement des toilettes pour se mêler de nouveau à la foule. L'épisode dans le jardin semblait extrêmement lointain au milieu des rires insouciants. Elle chercha Olek du regard, mais une main ferme venant se poser sur son coude l'obligea à détourner son attention du beau polonais.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

« En personne, Miss Granger ! Où étiez vous passée ? », demanda le vieil homme, ses yeux bleus la considérant avec sévérité au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi lune.

Elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était inutile de nier… Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre : « Je m'excuse… J'étais dans le jardin avec Draco Malefoy. Et nous avons eu un problème de Magie Elémentaire, je suis désolée. »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Vous pouvez imaginer l'inquiétude de nos hôtes lorsque ceux-ci ont vu leur jardin se transformer en fournaise en l'espace de quelques instants… Et la notre également ! Heureusement, il semblerait que vous vous en soyez bien sortie. Et votre partenaire ? »

Comme un flash, Hermione revit en pensée le visage livide de Draco, les muscles de son cou tendus à craquer pour aspirer une simple bouffée d'air et ses yeux désespérés tournés vers elle. Et que ce serait-il passé si… « Il va bien », répondit-elle pourtant en réprimant un frisson.

Le directeur la regarda quelques secondes avec attention, puis un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Parfait, alors… Sur ce, je m'en vais trouver ce cher ambassadeur pour inventer un mensonge plausible pouvant expliquer pourquoi ses torches ont été prises tout d'un coup d'une folie des grandeurs. Profitez bien de votre soirée… »

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, sa longue cape bleu nuit effleurant le sol avec majesté. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules, que le pire était passé. A son tour, elle se dirigea vers le buffet où elle s'autorisa une razzia sur les petits-fours avant de déambuler au travers de la salle. A nouveau, une main l'attira dans un coin sombre. Elle se laissa faire, curieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par l'ombre, mais elle avait reconnu son parfum instantanément, cette odeur de citron et d'autre chose qu'elle était incapable de définir. Draco, évidemment. Mais s'il pensait pouvoir se permettre ce genre de rapprochement uniquement parce qu'il avait décidé de se soucier d'elle cette soirée-là parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, avant de retourner courir après les autres dès le lendemain, et bien il se trompait amèrement. Elle ne dit rien en sentant les lèvres douces du jeune homme venir se poser sur sa tempe, rien non plus lorsque celles-ci descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à l'os fragile de la clavicule.

Elle se dégagea en riant avant de protester : « Allons, Olek, ne descend pas trop bas ! »

Elle réprima un sourire en l'entendant pousser un cri de rage inarticulé. Puis elle s'échappa avec légèreté hors de la portée du jeune homme pour se fondre dans la foule des invités qui glissaient au son de la musique sur la piste de danse. Elle avait conscience de se montrer un rien odieuse, mais son alter ego l'était autrement plus qu'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa sortir à son tour du coin obscur où ils s'étaient terrés, mais la vue de son visage lui ôta instantanément toute envie de rire. Il était très pâle, et ses yeux brillaient d'une rage froide comme elle en avait rarement vue. Elle eut conscience d'être allée un peu trop loin : Draco n'était pas de ces hommes qui ont l'habitude d'être rejeté, et encore moins pour des êtres qu'il jugeait inférieur comme les Moldus. Et s'il lui venait l'envie de s'en prendre au polonais innocent, alors les choses risquaient de tourner très mal.

Prise de remords, elle s'avança vers lui, mais il l'esquiva aussitôt qu'il la vit s'approcher pour se fondre dans la foule et disparaître avec tant de dextérité qu'elle le soupçonna d'avoir emporté avec lui une Cape d'Invisibilité. Enfin, elle devina la silhouette mince aux cheveux clairs s'éloigner à grandes enjambées en direction d'une galerie déserte, et elle s'élança sur ses traces. Qu'il l'ait devinée ou non, Draco était rapide, bien plus qu'une jeune fille en escarpins entravée par sa robe longue. Elle ne le rattraperait jamais si elle ne remédiait pas à cette situation. Avec dextérité, elle enleva ses chaussures avec un soulagement tel qu'elle en avait rarement connu et prit sa traîne dans ses bras, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir perdu plusieurs kilos. Ce bref arrêt avait encore créé un espace entre eux, et elle se mit à courir derrière lui, ses chaussures à la main. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient avec bonheur sur la moquette épaisse qui étouffait le bruit de ses pas.

« Draco ? Draco, attends moi ! », appela-t-elle, et les murs lui renvoyèrent l'écho de ses cris.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de la reconnaître, et de tourner les talons pour avancer encore plus vite. Hermione voyait ses chances de le rejoindre s'amenuiser de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'avance.

« Draco, je suis désolée, excuse-moi ! »

Il s'arrêta enfin et la dévisagea avec méchanceté. « Que me veux-tu, maintenant ? Tu savais que c'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ton polonais s'il te manque tant que ça ! »

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle le regardait avec attention, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux », dit-elle lentement à l'homme dont elle venait de sauver la vie. « C'est toi. Mais si je ne suis pas celle que toi tu veux, alors je ne suis pas prête à mettre le prix pour pouvoir t'avoir. Je ne suis pas à toi, pas plus que tu n'es à moi. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes ce genre de personne qui est prête à subir toutes les humiliations pour se contenter de miettes de bonheur. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie à moitié en attendant que tu daignes m'accorder quelques instants volés entre les bras d'une autre. Et je ne me soumettrai jamais à toutes tes volontés. Jamais. Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi, alors ne m'embrasse plus, ne me touche plus de quelque manière que ce soit, car la prochaine fois je te tuerais. Je le ferais vraiment. Je ne pourrais plus supporter une autre rebuffade. Mais si tu penses que tu peux faire de moi la seule pendant un bout de chemin, alors embrasse-moi si tu le veux. Mais je ne supporte pas la trahison, de la part de qui que ce soit. Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours, mais… »

Les lèvres de Draco l'interrompirent. Perdue entre les bras du jeune homme, Hermione sut qu'elle était en train de commettre une des pires bêtises de son existence. Mais elle espérait trouver dans cette bouche collée à la sienne, qui la caressait et la torturait de la plus délicieuse façon l'espoir d'une promesse.

**Tadam ! Review please, le prochain chapitre va essayer de suivre…**


	22. Se dire au revoir

_Se dire au revoir_

**Chapitre 22… Enjoy it !**

S'ils n'étaient pas nés tous les deux à cette époque, à ce moment précis, alors tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Si leurs parents ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, et leurs grands-parents avant eux, et tous ces hommes et ces femmes dont on avait oublié l'existence et jusqu'au nom, alors ils n'auraient pas pu se tenir là, enlacés entre les murs tendus de tentures de velours. Ils étaient le fruit d'une multitude de petits événements, autant de perles enfilées en colliers, d'accidents de parcours, d'erreurs, d'amour, de choses si minuscules et tellement précieuses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les percevoir. Une chose, et une seule qui n'aurait pas été à sa place dans le grand jeu du hasard de l'existence, et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Hermione se sentit étrangement reconnaissante envers quelque chose dont elle ignorait jusqu'au nom. C'était comme un feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur, une chose étrange qui la saisissait toute entière sans lui laisser de répit.

Inutiles toutes ces réflexions, inutiles ces bavardages futiles, ils étaient là, ils étaient deux, il était dans ses bras et elle dans les siens. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quelque part, très loin, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La jeune fille tressaillit, releva sa tête nichée dans le cou de Draco. Ce dernier grogna une protestation inarticulée.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? », demanda-t-elle en tentant de se reconcentrer, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée si l'on considérait que le Serpentard était en train de faire quelque chose de très bizarre avec le lobe de son oreille, ce qui avait pour effet de transformer tout son corps en une chose étrangère sur lequel elle perdait pour ainsi dire tout contrôle.

« Rien, rien du tout », répondit paresseusement ce dernier en poursuivant son ouvrage. « La fin du monde ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Elle sourit en laissant glisser ses mains entre les mèches d'un blond argenté qui lui semblaient plus douces sous ses doigts que des écheveaux de la soie la plus fine. Le bruit sourd se fit de nouveau entendre, loin, aux confins de son esprit, se mêlant au souffle court de Draco, et au sien. Ses yeux se rouvrirent presque malgré elle, attentifs. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux du Serpentard pour venir se poser sur les épaules de ce dernier. Sentant la tension changer dans le corps de son amie serré contre le sien, le jeune homme grogna une protestation inarticulée avant de se redresser.

« Quoi, qu'y a t il encore ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton où perlait l'impatience. « C'est un feu d'artifice, c'est tout… »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête sans rien dire et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'impatient sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. On aurait effectivement pu croire à un feu d'artifice. Des éclats de lumière se reflétaient dans les vitres, de plus en plus visibles, à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. Draco tourna la tête pour regarder à son tour, ses mains continuant à glisser librement sur le corps de la Griffondor. Cette dernière posa ses yeux sur le visage tendu au dessus d'elle.

« Draco ? », demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète soudain. « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il secoua la tête sans répondre pendant quelques secondes, la regarda sans répondre avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre. « Merde », grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Au nom de Merlin, tout mais pas ça… », siffla-t-il plus fort. « Hermione, viens avec moi, vite ! »

« Quoi ? Draco ! », haleta cette dernière en tentant de le ralentir tandis qu'il l'entraînait en courant droit devant lui. Il avait la mâchoire serrée e dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, et le Serpentard accéléra sans se retourner.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger ! », les interpella une voix derrière eux, « Enfin, vous voilà… Nous avons craint… Enfin, bref … » Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent, se retournèrent.

« Professeur McGonagall ? Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Hermione en retenant Draco par la manche.

La vieille écossaise était hors d'haleine, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, et ses longues robes de sorcière étaient en désordre comme elles l'étaient rarement. « Mes enfants, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème », répondit le professeur en faisant lourdement peser son regard sur le Préfet-en-chef, « La réception faisait l'objet de toute l'attention du Ministère, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, et la sécurité à Azkhaban a été allégée pour l'occasion. Malheureusement, cela s'est sut, et une poignée de Mangemort a fait irruption ici. Les Aurors postés à Azkhaban sont venus immédiatement en renfort, bien sûr, et certains prisonniers ont profité de l'occasion qui leur été offerte pour s'échapper. » Draco pâlit légèrement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le professeur McGonagall fut plus rapide que lui. « Et, oui, Monsieur Malefoy, si vous vous posiez la question, votre père est parmi eux. »

Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, Draco sut qu'Hermione était en train de le regarder. Il sentait ses yeux brûlants posés sur lui, sans ciller. « Je ne le savais pas ! », dit-il en fixant le professeur McGonagall. « Je vous jure que je ne le savais pas ! Je n'ai rien dit ! A personne !»

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils avant de répondre. « Je n'impliquais rien de tel, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais vous comprenez bien que la réception a tourné un peu court pour certains. L'ambassadeur a été mis au courant, mais les autres hôtes ne doivent pas être au courant. Il est assez mal vu de commencer une coopération Moldu sorcière par une attaque des Mangemorts. Ceux-ci ont été neutralisés, et il n'y a aucune perte à déplorer parmi les invités. Les Aurors ont bien fait leur travail. Cependant, nous avons jugé plus sage de vous évacuer au plus vite pour votre sécurité. Je doute fort que cet incident ait eu d'autre but que de créer une distraction et permettre aux prisonniers de s'échapper, mais cela implique qu'ils sont au courant du rapprochement de nos deux mondes, et de l'emplacement de la réception, ce qui n'est pas très bon pour nous. Les voies de Transplanage sont bloquées pour le moment, l'Ambassadeur a mit une voiture à votre disposition pour rejoindre l'hôtel où vous étiez sensé passé la nuit. Nous vous rejoindrons très vite pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés. Sa main douce et tiède s'était glissée dans celle de Draco, mais il ne savait pas exactement quand cela était arrivé. Il savait juste qu'il appréciait cette sensation. Elle était si fragile, et la sentir ainsi dans la sienne lui donnait l'impression d'être fort et invincible. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et à quel point ce sentiment factice pouvait être dangereux s'il était prit au sérieux. « Quand partons-nous ? », demanda-t-il.

« Immédiatement », répondit aussitôt le professeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Il faut faire vite. Nous ne pensons pas qu'ils reviennent, mais il serait plus sage que vous soyez en sécurité s'ils reviennent. Surtout vous, Miss Granger. Vos parents… » Elle s'interrompit.

Hermione hocha la tête, et les deux Préfets-en-chef se dirigèrent vers la sortie en compagnie du professeur de Métamorphose. Une voiture identique à celle qu'ils avaient prit à l'allée les attendait déjà. La vieille écossaise leur ouvrit la portière et les laissa entrer. « Le professeur Dumbledore et moi vous rejoignons très vite. Attendez-nous dans les chambres. N'ouvrez à personne, et soyez prêts à partir », leur recommanda-t-elle alors que la voiture démarrait déjà.

La rouge et or laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire », balbutia-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Mangemorts aient gâché ainsi notre soirée… »

« Ils n'étaient pas là pour attaquer les Moldus », répondit Draco sombrement. « Je pense que c'était juste une sorte d'avertissement… Faire savoir à Dumbledore et au Ministère qu'ils connaissent leurs projets. Qu'ils ne peuvent pas leur échapper. Qu'ils les surveillent tout le temps, et qu'à tout moment, ils peuvent les attaquer. »

« Tu crois ? », demanda Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il hocha la tête. « S'ils avaient vraiment voulu les détruire, nous ne serions pas là pour en parler. Ils auraient vraiment attaqué. Ils sont forts. S'ils ont détruit les écoles, ce n'est pas une poignée d'Aurors qui va les empêcher de mener à bien leurs desseins s'ils sont vraiment décidés… Il y aurait eut une vraie bataille, pas quelques explosions inoffensives ! »

« Draco ? », demanda soudain Hermione en le considérant gravement, « Tu me promets que tu ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une attaque ce soir ? Que tu n'as rien dit à ton père, ni à qui que ce soit ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Tu crois que… Hermione ! Tu ne dis pas ça sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rougit légèrement. « Je ne sais pas quoi croire. J'ai envie de te croire, quand tu dis que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu as gardé le secret. Mais ton père fait partie de ceux qui se sont évadés, et… J'ai peur que, lorsque tu rentreras pour les vacances, tu changes d'avis et que tu reçoives la Marque, et que… » Elle s'interrompit. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

Il l'attira sur sa poitrine, et elle se laissa faire, son front posé contre sa clavicule. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la faisait se sentir d'une manière bizarre. C'était comme une sensation trouble au creux de l'estomac, et en même temps au niveau de la gorge, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de hurler tout ce qu'elle renfermait en elle. C'était fou. Il était dangereux. Et elle adorait cette sensation de danser au dessus du vide en attendant de tomber dans ce précipice sans fond dans lequel il ne manquerait pas de l'entraîner. Il était à la fois le fil sur lequel elle se tenait et le gouffre qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds, le mal et le remède. Insensiblement, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le siège arrière de la voiture, elle au-dessus de lui, et ils restèrent à se regarder dans le fond des yeux, sans rien dire. Mais elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Draco étaient un monde qui restait à découvrir, et elle avait envie d'y lire des tas de chose qui ne s'y trouvaient pas vraiment.

« Nous allons mourir, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-elle soudain, brisant le soudain.

« Ca, ma toute belle, c'est la seule certitude que nous aurons jamais », rétorqua-t-il tranquillement en enlevant une à une les épingles qui relevaient les cheveux d'Hermione en chignon, ses mains glissant sur sa nuque au passage, ce qui la faisait frissonner au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Non, je veux dire… Nous, tu vois… Nous allons nous tuer et nous détruire… Ca va être quelque chose d'horrible… Tout le monde va nous haïr ! » Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux, sans quitter son visage du regard.

« Oh… Moi, tout le monde me hait déjà. Quant à nous détruire mutuellement, c'est ce que nous faisons depuis des années. Ca ne peut guère être pire, si ? », ricana le vert et argent en prenant possession de ses lèvres. « De toute façon », s'interrompit-il entre deux baisers, « Nous n'y sommes jamais vraiment arrivés, la preuve, on est là tous les deux. Et ce soir, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, tu es à moi. Et c'est tout. »

« Certainement pas, non », rétorqua la jeune fille en se relevant. Elle fit glisser deux mèches de cheveux tombées dans ses yeux derrière ses oreilles et reprit d'un air sérieux : « Je ne suis pas à toi, Draco. Je suis à moi. On ne peut pas prendre possession d'un autre être humain. C'est comme ça. Et je ne laisserai certainement pas quelqu'un comme toi décider de mon sort. Ce serait de la folie… »

« Sans doute. Et alors ? Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours parfaite, rationnelle, inattaquable ? Ce doit être fatiguant, à la longue… », lança le garçon. Il prit une mèche des cheveux dénoués entre ses doigts et l'enroula autours de son index, rapprochant sa main du visage de la Griffondor, jusqu'à ce que sa paume vienne toucher sa joue. « Laisse tomber ce qui est raisonnable ou pas pour ce soir. Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons à l'hôtel. Pour le moment, nous avons une voiture rien qu'à nous, un chauffeur qui a autre chose à faire que de nous surveiller, et nous deux qui pouvons jouer à Roméo et Juliette… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! », protesta-t-elle. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'être Juliette, je ne mourrai pas pour toi. »

Il eut une espèce de sourire bizarre, un peu bancal, un peu triste, un peu glacial. « Moi non plus, je ne mourrai pas pour toi. Mais dans une pièce de théâtre, les acteurs ne meurent pas. Ils s'embrassent, par contre », dit-il en se redressant à demi et en la prenant à bras le corps.

Elle s'accrocha à lui tandis qu'il la serrait très fort contre lui. Elle avait mal aux côtes, comme s'il cherchait à la briser, elle pouvait à peine respirer. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est le serrer dans ses bras à son tour ; elle ne l'aurait pas serré plus fort si elle avait voulu disparaître en lui, se fondre en lui, de leurs deux ne faire plus qu'un. Elle avait mal, et elle avait peur. Elle avait terriblement peur. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Harry, et Ron, et Ginny, et tous les autres lui en voudraient. Et pour cela, elle en voudrait à Draco. Et Draco lui en voudrait de lui en vouloir. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait pas se dresser contre le monde entier pour lui, car elle savait que lui ne le ferait pas pour elle. Tout cela n'était qu'un marché de dupes, deux adolescents un peu trop échauffés par leurs hormones qui cherchaient une excuse bancale pour expliquer leurs débordements et ces corps qui se cherchent pour trouver un peu de chaleur ou un substitut d'amour dans un monde en guerre. C'était une assez bonne excuse d'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle sombrait dans ces limbes à la limite de la conscience, où l'esprit n'a plus sa voix.

Les mains de Draco courraient sur son corps, comme de petits animaux tièdes et curieux. Elle le sentit se battre contre les attaches de sa cape qui glissa rapidement le long de son cou pour venir s'échouer en une boule de tissu soyeux sur le sol de la voiture. Le garçon émit une sorte de grognement satisfait alors que ses lèvres venaient se poser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Quelque chose s'enflamma dans le cœur et dans le corps de la rouge et or, et elle chercha avec avidité la bouche de Draco, mais celle-ci ne cessait de lui échapper, la frôlant parfois par inadvertance pour mieux lui échapper, la laissant exsangue et insatisfaite. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne du Serpentard, mais celui-ci la maintenait serrée contre lui. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, devenue plus oppressée, se mêlant à celle du jeune homme. Son cœur semblait avoir prit une place démesurée dans sa poitrine, battant contre ses côtes avec une telle force qu'il semblait vouloir s'en extraire pour venir se blottir dans le torse de Draco pressé contre le sien. Leurs deux corps formaient une torche vive qui brûlait d'un seul feu.

Soudain, la voiture fit une embardée en tournant plus brusquement, et les deux jeunes gens enlacés dégringolèrent de la banquette de cuir fauve. La tête d'Hermione vint heurter sans douceur la vitre opaque qui séparait le chauffeur de l'habitacle, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Le vert et argent se redressa sur ses coudes en se massant l'épaule. « Hey, Hermione », demanda-t-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, l'air un peu sonné, ses yeux papillonnant légèrement. « Je… Je crois, oui… Hum…Draco, peut-être faudrait-il nous calmer un peu, en tout cas pour le moment, histoire de ne pas avoir un accident ? », répondit-elle en hésitant un peu.

Il grimaça légèrement en se rasseyant sur son siège. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais bien l'impression que tu allais me dire quelque chose dans ce genre là. Bien évidemment, tu as raison, mais… » Il lui lança un regard suspicieux entre ses yeux à demi clos. « Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours raison ? »

Elle sourit à moitié d'un air un peu lointain. « C'est marrant… Ron dit la même chose… »

Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, elle le sentit se tendre à côté d'elle. « Ne me parle jamais de lui ! », l'interrompit-il d'un ton glacial, « Jamais, sous aucun prétexte, ni de lui, ni de Potter ! Je ne veux rien savoir d'eux, et encore moins être comparé à lui. Ne cherche pas à me gagner à leur cause, parce que ça ne marchera pas. Tu as compris ? » Elle hocha le menton en silence, légèrement inquiète, tandis qu'il poursuivait durement. « Et il y a une chose que je veux savoir, aussi… Tu es sortie avec lui ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, hésita quelques secondes. « Et bien… Nous nous sommes embrassés, une fois, l'an dernier », prononça-t-elle lentement. Le jeune homme projeta son poing fermé contre la vitre et grimaça de douleur lorsque celui-ci se tordit en la heurtant. « Draco ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne », protesta la jeune fille, « Mais tu ne peux pas exiger de moi que je te rende des comptes là-dessus, pas plus que moi je ne t'en demande. »

« Oui, je suppose… », répondit-il prudemment. « Tu aurais probablement beaucoup de choses à me reprocher… » Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, le silence de l'habitacle troublé uniquement par le bruit des pneus crissant sur la couche de neige de plus en plus épaisse qui recouvrait la route. « Tu devrais dormir un peu, Hermione », dit finalement Draco d'un ton un peu plus calme, « Nous ne savons pas quand nous en aurons de nouveau l'occasion, et il commence à se faire tard… »

La Griffondor soupira légèrement et se laissa glisser sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier ramassa la cape qu'il lui avait enlevée quelques minutes auparavant et la posa sur le corps de son amie. « Je suis bien… », murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire paisible.

Il lui sourit en retour d'un air grave. Eclairé uniquement par la lumière de la lune, il semblait briller d'un éclat argenté qui nimbait sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux. « Hé ! », s'exclama soudain Hermione en se redressant un peu, « Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais une fossette ! » Elle posa une main légère sur la joue gauche du garçon, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le sourire de ce dernier s'accentua, marquant davantage la petite marque suspecte.

Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et déposa brièvement un baiser sur la paume de la petite main tiède et caressante. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il te reste à découvrir sur mon compte. Maintenant, fais dodo, mon cœur. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie pour les jours à venir… »

Draco s'enfonça davantage dans le dossier moelleux, une main caressant distraitement le front d'Hermione, dont la respiration s'était faite de plus en plus lente et régulière, jusqu'à atteindre le rythme de l'assoupissement. La neige continuait à tomber en silence. Le ronron du moteur de la voiture semblait être le seul bruit à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde, et le poids d'Hermione endormie contre lui la seule source de chaleur dans un univers blanc et glacial. Il repensa à ce que la jeune fille avait dit. Que cette liaison signerait leur mort à tous les deux. L'embrasser n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus sage qu'il ait jamais faite. Si son père, ou qui que ce soit le découvrait alors… Il n'osait même pas y penser. Ils se serviraient d'elle pour l'atteindre, et de lui pour l'atteindre, elle, et le Survivant au travers d'elle. Une petite aventure de rien du tout ne justifiait pas tous ces risques qu'ils amusaient à prendre pour quelques étreintes volées à l'éternité.

Mas il y avait autre chose. Il savait bien que, s'il devait revivre ces moments à nouveau, alors il prendrait les mêmes options, ferait les mêmes choix. Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent, parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus enivrant qui se mêlait au goût de l'interdit, et parce que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns nichés dans ses bras semblait soudain se tenir au centre d'un univers étrange, inconnu, et attirant. La voiture ralentit lentement en entrant dans un village quelconque avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment illuminé en dépit de l'heure tardive. Hermione grogna légèrement dans son sommeil, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, y compris lorsque le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la portière.

« Je vais la porter », lui dit Draco lorsque celui-ci tendit la main pour réveiller la jeune fille. « Elle a eut une longue journée… »

L'homme en uniforme bleu marine haussa les épaules avant d'hausser la tête. « Si vous voulez… Je vais vous emmener à votre chambre. On devrait venir vous chercher d'ici une heure ou deux. »

« Bien », répondit simplement le jeune homme en se demandant si cet homme était au courant de leur identité et de ce qui se tramait. Il semblait ne pas avoir le moindre sentiment, se comportant comme un automate, glacial et courtois à la fois. Le Serpentard glissa un bras sous les jambes d'Hermione tout en la soutenant de l'autre et se redressa. Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent quelques secondes et elle émit quelques syllabes indistinctes en passant mollement un bras autours du cou de son chevalier servant pour se rendormir au creux de son épaule. Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui dans un sourire attendri, tandis qu'il suivait le dos large du chauffeur qui se dirigeait vers l'hôtel.

Celui-ci semblait être situé au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait à l'horizon pas la moindre lumière, la moindre chose qui ressembla à un semblant de civilisation. La route qu'ils avaient suivie ne semblait pas aller plus loin Le hall semblait totalement désert, personne ne se trouvait derrière le bureau de bois doré qui formait l'accueil, ni aucun client non plus. Pourtant, l'endroit était construit pour donner l'impression d'un endroit chaleureux et confortable, le sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette d'un vert sombre et un lustre imposant au plafond diffusant une lumière douce. L'heure tardive ne pouvait pas expliquer à elle seule ce désert. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui et le chauffeur avec un tintement de cloche, lui renvoyant son image et celle de son précieux fardeau, et il aima celle-ci. Ils avaient très chics, et follement romantiques. Puis le chauffeur le conduisit au travers d'un dédale de couloirs tous semblables, tout aussi déserts que l'était le hall d'entrée. Draco tenta de se repérer, au cas où, mais au final il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit, pas plus que de l'étage auquel ils se trouvaient, et cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Draco Malefoy n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte crème aux lambris dorés. Le jeune homme regarda avec curiosité le chauffeur insérer dedans une petite carte rectangulaire de plastique blanc. Pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son monde, et plus encore lorsque le chauffeur lui tendit l'objet en question, attendant visiblement qu'il le prenne. Il s'en saisit maladroitement, embarrassé par le poids mort d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas vraiment lourde, mais, à la longue ses bras se fatiguaient et il commençait à penser qu'il était temps qu'ils arrivent. Il entra dans la chambre et la déposa sur l'un des deux lits jumeaux séparés par une table de chevet, entendant à peine la porte se refermer derrière lui. En se redressant, il regarda autours de lui avec attention.

La première chose qui le frappa, ce fut le cube en plastique noir d'une taille imposante dans lequel il reconnut une de ces boîtes à image que les Moldus installaient un peu partout et devant lequel ils passaient des heures et des heures avachis sur un canapé, le regard vide. Il en avait déjà vu, mais jamais en marche, de près. Les objets de ce genre ne marchaient pas à Poudlard, et son père n'aurait jamais permis que son fils unique s'intéresse de près ou de loin aux pratiques étranges de ces barbares honnis. Prudemment, le jeune homme s'en approcha et appuya sur un bouton, au-dessus duquel une petite lumière rouge était allumée. L'effet fut immédiat. La lumière devint verte, puis un bruit énorme emplit la pièce tandis que des images se formaient sur l'écran. Malgré lui, le jeune homme s'éloigna de quelques pas et chercha des yeux un moyen de baisser le son, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Hermione, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, lui jetait un regard fâché derrière ses longs cils embrouillés, une moue chagrine sur les lèvres, l'air un peu groggy.

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a allumé la télé ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement cassée.

Il lui sourit bêtement, se sentant totalement stupide d'être ainsi mis en déroute par un objet que les enfants Moldus utilisaient tous les jours, et plus encore, d'avoir fait montre de curiosité envers le dit objet. « Bonjour… », dit-il, « ou bonsoir, comme tu préfères… ». Elle le regarda curieusement tandis qu'il revenait s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit tandis qu'une chanteuse très court vêtu s'égosillait qu'elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours sur l'écran. « Donc, je suppose que tu sais te servir de ces engins de malheur… »

Elle sourit à moitié en se saisissant d'un objet rectangulaire en plastique constellé de boutons d'un gris un peu plus clair et le tendit en direction de la télévision. « Et Draco Malefoy découvrit le monde… », gloussa-t-elle, ses yeux dorés pétillants de malice.

« Sans commentaire… », laissa-t-il tomber en se couchant sur le dos à côté d'elle. « Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, tu sais… Tu pourrais faire montre d'un peu plus de reconnaissance ! »

« Tu es assez fier de toi sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter », rétorqua la jeune fille en riant toujours. « Donc, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« J'ai beaucoup d'idées », répondit le Serpentard d'un air taquin, mais aucune que l'on puisse vraiment mettre en application avec McGonagall et le Père Noël qui risquent de débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Je suppose que nous devrions nous changer, quelque chose comme ça. Ils doivent nous avoir laissé des vêtements quelque part. »

Hermione s'étira et se leva pour aller vérifier l'armoire. « Très juste ! », dit-elle en envoyant sur la tête de Draco un jean et un pull de cachemire gris perle. « Et je prends la salle de bain en premier ! », ajouta-t-elle en s'y engouffrant avant de laisser au jeune homme le temps de répliquer. Une demi heure après, elle en ressortait fraîche et dispose, ses cheveux humides bouclant légèrement, vêtue elle aussi d'un jean et d'un pull en cachemire d'un rose très pâle. Draco sourit légèrement et se leva paresseusement pour la rejoindre. « Tu ferais bien de prendre une douche, toi aussi », l'arrêta-t-elle en fronçant le nez. « Tu sens encore la fumée ! »Il suivit son exemple et la retrouva, étendue plutôt qu'assise sur le lit, presque endormie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant le lit s'affaisser sur sous son poids, et vint se pelotonner contre lui. Il referma machinalement les bras autours de ses épaules et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon, engourdie par le sommeil et la chaleur. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'idée qu'il pourrait désormais la prendre comme ça, l'embrasser aussi souvent qu'il lui plairait sans avoir à rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle le voulait elle aussi, sinon elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissé faire. Un « Pop » sonore le fit sursauter, ouvrant instantanément les yeux d'Hermione comme ceux d'une poupée. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant eux, les considérant d'un air suspicieux. Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour se rappeler qu'il tenait la Griffondor enlacée sur sa poitrine, leurs jambes plus ou moins emmêlées. L'esprit de la jeune fille dut suivre le même raisonnement, car elle se détacha immédiatement de lui et s'assit de manière un peu plus conventionnelle.

« Bonsoir, Professeur… », dit-elle d'un air d'excuse, les yeux baissés, les joues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude, ce qui, du point de vue de Draco, allait parfaitement avec son pull rose. Il regretta amèrement la présence de la vieille écossaise qui l'empêchait de le faire savoir d'une manière un peu plus franche à sa compagne que par une simple pression de la main.

« Bonsoir… », répondit le Professeur de Métamorphose en s'abstenant de tout commentaire, ses yeux pesant un peu trop lourdement sur les doigts entrelacés du jeune couple. « Je vois que vous vous êtes changés, c'est parfait. Miss Granger, je vous emmène immédiatement au Terrier, nous avons obtenu une permission de Transplanage spécial au regard des conditions. Monsieur Malefoy, votre mère a été prévenue de la situation, bien que nous ayons de fortes raisons de penser qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Une calèche a été envoyée, elle vous attend dans le jardin, tous les sortilèges anti-Moldu d'usage ont été appliqués. Nous espérons très fortement vous revoir à la rentrée. En attendant, prenez soin de vous. Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien… »

Hermione se tourna vers Draco, un air de détresse sur le visage, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide qu'elle. « Veuillez nous excuser, quelques secondes, professeur. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps », dit-il d'un ton d'autorité en entraînant la jeune fille sur le balcon étroit sans laisser à l'écossaise le temps de placer un mot. Il referma avec soin la porte fenêtre derrière eux, et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle frissonnait sous les bourrasques de vent glacial qui entraînaient avec elles des petits flocons qui venaient se nicher dans les cheveux d'Hermione. « Désolé, mon cœur », dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, « J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps pour les adieux. Et en plus, la vieille chouette nous surveille… » Il s'interrompit pour jeter un regard furieux au professeur de Métamorphose, qui, effectivement, était bien en train de les observer avec attention derrière les rideaux de voilage. Comme un défi, il se rapprocha de la rouge et or transie et prit son visage dans ses mains. « Je voulais juste te dire, avant que nous ne nous quittions que… Je voulais que tu saches, que tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne le regrette pas. C'est ce que je voulais. Et je t'écrirais. Je sais que ça va très vite, ou très lentement peut-être, mais voilà, je voulais que tu le saches. »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à empêcher ses dents de claquer, mais se contenta de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco la serra contre lui dans une étreinte qui avait quelque chose de désespéré, comme s'il tentait de lui voler chaque parcelle de chaleur de son corps. Sa bouche était chaude et humide, étrangement rassurante dans la tourmente des éléments. Leurs langues se murmuraient ce que leurs cœurs ne voulaient pas dire, la peur, la crainte de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'autre, la tension, l'excitation, bien mieux que ce que de simples mots pouvaient exprimer. Les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules du Serpentard, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait le faisait se sentir encore plus vivant. A regret, il brisa leur baiser et se recula de quelques pas, la prenant par la main pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

Le Professeur McGonagall les attendait, les lèvres pincées, ses yeux étrécis n'ayant pas perdu une miette des gestes qu'avaient échangés les deux adolescents. « Il est temps… », dit-elle sèchement. Hermione serra une dernière fois les doigts de Draco glissés entre les siens, redoutant le moment où elle devrait les lâcher pour s'avancer seule. Le garçon s'écarta d'elle brusquement, lui laissant un sentiment d'abandon criant à la place du cœur. La main de l'écossaise qui vint agripper son épaule comme une serre de rapace ne fit qu'accentuer cette sensation. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et se perdit dans les yeux gris qui la regardaient avec intensité, comme si elle était la seule chose au monde. Quelques secondes avant que le tourbillon ne l'emporte, elle s'entendit crier : « Prends soin de toi… », mais rien ne vint lui répondre, la laissant dans l'ignorance quant au fait qu'il l'avait entendue ou pas.

**Avant le 22 juillet, vous saurez tout sur les retrouvailles entre Draco et son papa, et celles d'Hermione et de ses frères… D'ici là, bonnes vacances, soyez bien sages et … Reviews, please !**


	23. Un royaume tres,tres lointain

_Trêve de Noël_

**Je mettrai toutes les RaRs pour ce chapitre-ci sur mon blog d'ici peu de temps… Il est écrit depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais pas pu trouver de point de connexion pour le poster à temps comme je vous l'avais promis. Le Wifi des aéroports allemands laisse vraiment trop à désirer !**

**Dédicace spéciale pour Bloody qui me suit quasiment depuis le premier chapitre… Gros bisous à toi, Miss !**

En s'extirpant à regret de la chaleur réconfortante de la calèche pour affronter les bourrasques glacées qui fouettaient la colline au sommet duquel se dressait le manoir Malefoy, Draco eut l'étrange impression qu'il marchait à la rencontre de son destin. Son père était là, il en était certain. Or, si son père était là, cela impliquait que son maître était là également. Et s'il sentait sur lui le parfum d'Hermione ? Son père disait toujours que les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient une odeur particulière. Une demi-heure auparavant à peine, il la tenait dans ses bras. Cela lui semblait déjà une éternité. Une mince silhouette en robe pourpre s'avançait à sa rencontre, bravant le vent en dépit de sa fragilité apparente. Avant même de voir son visage, dissimulé par le large capuchon rabattu sur son front, il reconnu sa mère. Hâtant le pas, il se fraya un chemin dans la neige qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas dégagé les issues, et le cheminement était rien moins que aisé.

Ils ne dirent rien en se rejoignant. Les mots étaient inutiles, et le vent aurait de toute façon emporté toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. Narcissa Malefoy glissa son bras sous celui de son fils et le pressa avec tendresse sans s'arrêter de marcher. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se réchauffer à son contact. Il vouait à sa mère une admiration trouble, sans doute plus que ce qu'il n'aurait osé avouer à voix haute. Quelques mèches d'or pâle s'étaient échappées de sa cape et voltigeaient autours de son visage ombragé par l'étoffe écarlate au gré du vent furieux. Les portes noires et massives s'ouvrirent devant eux, et, immédiatement, Draco sentit qu'il était rentré chez lui. Ce n'était qu'activité autours d'eux, deux elfes de maison le débarrassèrent de sa cape recouverte de neige tandis qu'un autre lui offrait un thé brûlant avec de grands salamalecs, et autant pour sa mère.

Celle-ci lui adressait un sourire rayonnant. Le vent et l'air glacé avaient rosi ses joues habituellement si pâles, lui donnant un air encore plus juvénile. Avec ses yeux bleus myosotis brillants comme deux saphir entre la double frange de ses cils, elle donnait davantage l'impression d'être la sœur de Draco que sa mère. Elle portait une longue robe bleu de la même nuance que ses yeux au décolleté avantageux qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine, les manches très larges soulignées de dentelles arachnéennes. Radieuse, elle tendit une main douce et frottée d'onguents vers son fils unique.

« Draco, mon chéri… J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ! », dit-elle d'une voix chantante, « Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ton père est là ! Il est rentré ! »

Le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit instantanément. « Je savais qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, Dumbledore me l'a dit », répondit-il sans regarder sa mère, « Et je me doutais bien qu'il serait ici. Mais est-ce bien prudent ? Je suis sûr que les Aurors viendront le chercher ici… »

Narcissa lui pressa tendrement l'épaule. « Bien sûr que nous le savons… Il partira demain matin à la première heure, il ne passe que cette nuit ici. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste… », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Mais la neige tombait avec tant d'acharnement qu'il était impossible de déceler les premières lueurs de l'aube, qui, pourtant, ne tarderaient pas à ce montrer. « Tu devrais monter le voir, mon amour. Il t'attend. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et inspira une grande bouffée d'air en renversant la tête en arrière avant de se diriger vers les escaliers monumentaux au fond du hall d'entrée qui menaient à l'aile dans laquelle se trouvaient les appartements de ses parents. Les murs de pierre noire et nue l'encadraient avec majesté, suintant par endroit l'humidité. Jadis, le manoir Malefoy avait pu être un endroit accueillant. Les premières images de l'endroit qui avaient été retrouvées montraient un petit castel de pierres claires au sommet d'une colline couverte de jardins à la française bien ordonnés, plus une grosse maison flanquée de quatre tourelles qu'un véritable château en soi. Mais les évolutions de la fortune et du prestige de la famille s'étaient répercutées sur ses murs. On avait creusé des douves, ajouté des pièges, détruit les jardin, et la bâtisse elle-même s'était transformée en une sorte d'énorme amas de tours avancées, de bow-windows et de murs d'enceinte de pierres devenues noirâtres à force d'être soumises au rude climat du nord de l'Angleterre. Peu importait que la demeure soit sombre et rien moins qu'accueillante : pour Draco, c'était sa maison, son enfance, et une part de son histoire à laquelle il restait intimement lié.

Il poussa les imposantes portes d'ébène couvertes de serpents incrustés d'argent qui fermaient les appartements des maîtres de maison. Celles-ci avaient probablement été dessinées pour inspirer aux visiteurs à la fois l'admiration et la crainte, deux sentiments auxquels les Malefoy avaient toujours aspiré à stimuler chez leurs relations. L'effet était par ailleurs plutôt réussi. Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite son père. La grande chambre tendue de tapisseries sensées représenter les hauts faits d'arme des hommes de la famille donnait toutes les apparences d'être déserte. Puis un grincement se fit entendre : le ciel de lit qui recouvrait le lit conjugal s'agita légèrement, et Lucius apparut. Il fallut quelques secondes au vert et argent pour reconnaître son père dans l'homme pâle et émacié qui se tenait devant lui. Le Mangemort n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et rien n'avait préparé Draco à ce choc. Il était couché à demi nu sur le lit, soutenu par des oreillers. La peau jadis tendue sur son torse musculeux donnait l'impression de flotter sur ses os comme un vêtement devenu soudain trop grand. Son visage était si marqué qu'il ressemblait à un crâne recouvert de peau, ses cheveux s'étaient raréfiés, et ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites brûlaient d'une lueur de folie proprement terrifiante. Et sur la peau pâle de son avant bras se détachait, plus nette que jamais, le dessin sinistre de la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fils », ricana sinistrement Lucius Malefoy en s'appuyant sur les oreillers, « Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un cadavre tout juste bon à enterrer. Mais ne t'y trompes pas, je suis loin d'être mort… Oh, oui, j'en suis loin ! »

Draco hocha la tête, le cœur serré par un sentiment qu'il aurait été bien en peine de nommer. A pas hésitant, il s'approcha du lit où gisait son père. Celui-ci agrippa son poignet avec une force insoupçonnable chez un homme aussi usé. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences…

« Oui, père », répondit-il simplement.

Lucius dévisagea son fils pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer brutalement : « Ta mère s'oppose au fait que tu sois marqué ce soir. Elle dit que tu es trop jeune. Pour moi, tu es prêt, il est largement temps que je commence ton initiation. Tu viendras avec moi rencontrer notre maître à l'aube avant de revenir. Il veut te parler. C'est un honneur, et j'espère que tu t'en montreras digne. » Sa voix était dure, et pourtant son débit haché trahissait sa fatigue. Seule sa force de caractère lui permettait encore de tenir, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela.

« Oui, père », dit-il de nouveau, une impression de vide étrange à l'emplacement du cœur. Il n'y avait pas véritablement matière à discuter, de toute façon. Lucius avait déjà prit sa décision pour tous les deux, et il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

« Tu peux te retirer maintenant. Je voudrai me reposer un peu avant de partir, les jours qui viennent vont être longs. Dis à ta mère de venir me rejoindre… Et ne t'endors pas trop profondément. Je veux que tu sois sur pied lorsque viendra l'heure de partir. Tu auras du temps pour dormir plus tard. »

Lucius Malefoy ferma les paupières pour signifier son congé à son fils, le visage presque aussi pâle que les coussins sur lesquels il était adossé, les veines bleutés très fines visibles sur ses tempes battant légèrement. Draco posa brièvement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main sans que son père daigne bouger, et tourna les talons. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts tandis qu'il partait à la recherche de sa mère. Il la trouva assise seule dans le petit salon tendu de vert amande qu'elle aimait à utiliser lorsqu'elle ne recevait pas. Elle était installée dans une bergère de satin, l'air, tournant et retournant entre ses mains fines son verre rempli d'un vin doré sucré, à la limite de l'écoeurant. Le Serpentard fut frappé par son expression. En dépit de tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme très intelligente. C'était sans aucun doute la personne la plus adorable qu'il connaissait, mais elle ressemblait trop à un gracile papillon aux ailes chatoyantes pour que qui que ce soit, y compris son fils, prenne en grande considération son intellect. Mais à ce moment précis, le menton appuyé sur sa main, les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle n'était certainement pas en train de réfléchir au prochain tissu qu'elle utiliserait pour confectionner de nouveaux rideaux pour la grande galerie.

« Maman ? », l'appela-t-il, hésitant à la sortir de sa contemplation. « Père te fait demander de monter… »

Elle bâtit des paupières, comme tirée d'un sommeil profond, et le regarda quelques secondes sans paraître le voir. « Quoi ? », balbutia-t-elle. « Oh, mon âme, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver… Bien sûr, je monte immédiatement. J'ai fais dire qu'on allume un feu dans ta chambre. Nous ne t'attendions pas aussitôt, je dois te l'avouer, et peut-être fait-il encore un peu froid… Mais les elfes ont monté des édredons supplémentaires, donc cela devrait aller. Essaye de dormir un peu, tu sonneras quand tu voudras manger… »

« Non », l'interrompit le vert et argent en secouant négativement la tête. « Je ne dois pas dormir pour le moment. Père veut que je _le_ rencontre… »

Narcissa pâlit, et son teint délicat prit la teinte des lys, ce blanc crémeux et très doux qui ne semble pas vraiment appartenir à ce monde et qui n'était certainement pas la couleur qu'arboraient sur leurs joues les autres femmes de son âge.

« Mais… Je ne veux pas ! », dit-elle ingénument en ouvrant grand ses yeux myosotis, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes. Draco vint s'asseoir à ses pieds sur le tapis et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était très petite, très fragiles, les longs doigts fins semblant prêt à se briser sous le poids des joyaux scintillants qui les ornaient.

« Je ne crois pas que ce que tu veux, ou encore moins ce que je veux, comptent pour quoique ce soit dans sa décision. Pas ce soir », répondit-il avec douceur, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle soupira mais ne dit rien, sa main libre se perdant dans la chevelure claire et soyeuse de son fils. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Qu'ils étaient rares ces moments de calme. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Lucius avait toléré les démonstrations de tendresse entre sa femme et son héritier. Mais très rapidement, lorsqu'il avait remarqué à quel point l'enfant devenait câlin comme un chaton dès lors qu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de sa mère, il était intervenu pour les faire cesser. Il refusait de laisser son patrimoine et son nom à la charge d'une fillette, un couard, un dégénéré ; et il avait prit l'éducation de Draco en main. Quelques années plus tard, il était parti étudier à Poudlard, et tout avait été terminé. Mais parfois, dans leurs rares moments en commun, ce passé révolu remontait à la surface.

« Alors nous avons très peu de temps devant nous… », murmura Narcissa. « Dis moi tout… »

« Tout quoi ? », demanda Draco en rouvrant les yeux et en les tournant vers sa mère.

« Toute ta vie. Tout ce que tu es lorsque tu n'es pas près de moi… », répondit la femme en attirant la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux, caressant son front de ses doigts ornés. Il se laissa faire sans la repousser, les paupières mi-closes.

« C'est difficile à dire. Je ne suis pas souvent près de toi, tu sais… », commença-t-il.

« Oui, je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop », l'interrompit-elle sombrement avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus léger. « Mais essaie tout de même. Comment se passe ta vie de Préfet-en-chef ? Je suis tellement fière de toi… Y a-t-il une jeune fille ? »

Un sourire léger flotta sur les lèvres du Serpentard. « Il y a toujours des filles… »

« Et une en particulier ? », insista Milady Malefoy.

Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit et il se raidit légèrement. « Une ? Oui, je crois, peut-être… Ce n'est pas simple. »

« Ce n'est jamais simple, mon âme… Parle-moi d'elle. Comment est-elle ? Elle est jolie ? », le poussa sa mère en se penchant sur lui.

« Oui, assez… Je ne sais pas. Des fois, elle est tellement belle que ça me fait mal. D'autre fois, personne ne la remarque. Elle a les cheveux bruns, et les yeux… Les yeux dorés… Elle sourit souvent, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Elle est intelligente. Et elle ne laisse personne lui dire quoi faire… »

Les mains de Narcissa se crispèrent dans les cheveux de son fils. Ses yeux avaient quitté son visage, et si le jeune homme avait regardé sa mère en cet instant, il n'aurait jamais reconnu la douce et docile petite chose qui glissait sur la vie sans faire une ride dans cette femme décidée aux yeux durs et brillants de fièvre. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Personne ne te dit quoi faire, mon amour. Ne fais que ce dont tu as envie. Tu es adulte… », souffla-t-elle à son oreille en tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas l'effrayer. « Si tu ne veux pas y aller, n'y va pas… »

Le garçon se redressa brusquement, la regardant comme une étrangère. Narcissa se crispa. Elle était allée trop loin, trop vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne peur. Pas si prêt du but. Elle se recomposa instantanément son sourire gracieux de façade, aussi sucré qu'un bonbon.

« Va te reposer dans ta chambre, mon fils, au moins quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te réveiller », dit-elle en reprenant sa voix habituelle, se levant en défroissant sa robe pour lui signifier que l'entretien était terminé. « Je vais rejoindre ton père. Le pauvre, Azkaban n'est pas un endroit pour les personnes comme il faut… »

**oOo**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, tiré d'un sommeil cotonneux par une explosion. Quel jour était-on ? Et où était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas autours d'elle les rideaux soyeux qui entouraient son lit dans sa chambre douillette à Poudlard, ni la grande baie vitrée qui illuminait son visage le matin… Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny au Terrier. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs encore endormie dans le lit gigogne à côté du sien, ses cheveux flamboyants répandus sur l'oreiller blanc dans une masse rutilante. Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent lentement à la surface tandis que son esprit reprenait son acuité habituelle. Draco, McGonagall qui venaient leur annoncer l'évasion massive des Mangemorts, la séparation, le professeur de Métamorphoses qui l'emmenait directement au Terrier sans lui adresser un mot, et l'accueil toujours aussi chaleureux de Mme Weasley, souriante comme à son habitude en dépit du fait d'avoir été réveillée au beau milieux de la nuit et de ses bigoudis roses plantés sur son crâne.

Le réveil de cuivre à côté de sa tête indiquait huit heures et demi. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures, et son corps engourdi refusait de quitter l'asile chaud et confortable des couvertures. Elle se laissa aller, renfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers. Ginny marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct dans son sommeil en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère, mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, elle était en vacances. D'ici quelques jours, ce serait Noël, et puis elle retournerait passer le week-end chez ses parents. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable à leur égard de ne pas revenir les voir plus souvent, mais d'un autre côté, elle sentait bien que ce n'était plus comme avant. Leurs préoccupations n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siennes, ils n'avaient qu'une très vague idée de ce qui se tramait chez les sorciers ; et la jeune fille devait se résigner petit à petit à les considérer comme des étrangers. Ses yeux brûlants de sommeil se refermèrent lentement, et elle ne se bâtit pas contre l'appel de l'oreiller.

Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard. La chambre était déserte, et une odeur réconfortante montait de la cuisine où on entendait les casseroles de Mme Weasley s'activer en entrechoquant leurs cuivres. Les voix plus graves de Harry et de Ron parvenaient jusqu'à elle comme un ronronnement, sans qu'elle parvienne à distinguer ce qu'ils racontaient. Elle se leva, se leva, et fit une brève toilette avant de descendre les escaliers grinçants. Elle fut accueillie par les sourires moqueurs de la famille Weasley et de Harry qui étaient déjà assis à la longue table de bois recouverte de plats fumants. Molly se leva aussitôt pour la presser contre sa poitrine généreuse.

« Tu as bien fais de dormir longtemps, Hermione… J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas réveillé ! », s'exclama la petite femme replète en disposant une nouvelle assiette remplie de soupe au pistou sur la table, entre Ron et Ginny.

« Non, non », répondit la rouge et or en s'asseyant tandis que les deux autres se poussaient pour lui faire une place sur le banc, « J'ai très bien dormi, mais il était tant que je me réveille ! »

« Alors, comment était la réception ? », demanda Harry avec avidité en se penchant vers elle depuis l'autre côté de la table. Elle prit son temps avant de répondre, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait dire ou pas, mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts continuait : « Bill nous a dit que les Mangemorts s'étaient échappés… »

Un coup d'œil sévère de Mme Weasley les interrompit. « Ce ne sont pas des conversations correctes autours d'un bon repas ! », dit-elle sévèrement, « Harry, chéri, laisse Hermione manger un petit peu avant de l'assaillir de questions. Et autre chose… Les professeurs Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall et quelques autres nous rejoindront après le déjeuner pour une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, Ron, et Hermione, vous y êtes conviés à titre exceptionnel… »

« Et moi ? », demanda Ginny, ses yeux bleus brillants d'espoir.

Mais la réponse attendue de sa mère fusa immédiatement. « Certainement pas, Ginny, tu es beaucoup trop jeune… Tout comme Hermione, Harry, et Ron, mais on ne m'a pas laissé mon mot à dire sur la question ! Merlin merci, on me laisse encore la marge de manœuvre nécessaire pour diriger ton éducation, et il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit interférer sur ce point, fut-ce Dumbledore en personne. »

Les yeux de Ginny se réduisirent à deux lames de saphir sur son visage et s'obscurcirent à vue d'œil, mais de manière surprenante, elle ne dit rien et abandonna la question comme si elle rendait les armes. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne dit rien, comme si l'interruption avait jeté un froid sur le déjeuner ; puis Bill commença à raconter une anecdote amusante et l'atmosphère se détendit sensiblement. Très rapidement, tout le monde prit part à la conversation et la tablée résonna de rires et de plaisanteries. Seule Ginny restait songeuse, jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette, apparemment indifférente à Harry qui la couvait d'un regard inquiet.

Alors que le dessert, un énorme gâteau roulé fourré à la confiture d'abricot, venait d'être servi, une explosion retint l'attention des convives. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Lupin faisait son entrée dans la salle à manger, son large sourire ne parvenant pas à faire oublier ses traits tirés. Harry se débrouilla pour lui laisser un peu de place à côté de lui, et une assiette traversa la salle pour venir se poser sur la table.

« J'ai eu de la chance que la pleine lune ait eut lieu juste avant Noël », glissa-t-il à Harry en s'asseyant à son côté, « Je n'aurai pas voulu rater cette fête avec vous ! »

Le Survivant qui venait de lui servir une généreuse part de gâteau s'apprêtait à répondre quant une nouvelle explosion signalant que quelqu'un d'autre venait de Transplaner, puis encore une autre, lui coupa la parole et il ne fut bientôt plus question de dessert. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avaient pu se libérer à temps étaient là, et Ginny fut envoyée dans sa chambre. Cette dernière lança un regard indéchiffrable à sa mère avant de sortir de la pièce, mais Molly ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Hermione se demanda à part elle si cela était très sage. Ginny n'était pas tout à fait le genre de personne dont on pouvait prendre les idées à la légère. Mais l'excitation de prendre part à une réunion de l'Ordre fut plus forte, et elle abandonna assez rapidement toutes ses angoisses à propos de son amie aux cheveux roux.

Dumbledore, dont les traits étaient presque aussi tirés que ceux de Lupin, s'assit de lui-même au haut bout de la table et commença immédiatement tandis qu'Hermione, Tonk et Mme Weasley s'activaient pour débarrasser la table des reliquats du repas. « Vous êtes tous au courant de l'évasion de certains Mangemorts parmi les plus dangereux qui a eut lieu hier soir. Nous avons tout lieu de croire qu'ils ont profité de l'effectif réduit d'Aurors à Azkaban en raison de la réunion Sorcier-Moldu qui s'est tenue à Londres pour s'échapper. Par contre, il est difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un coup monté depuis longtemps, ou au contraire d'une décision de dernière minute. Mais le fait qu'ils aient eu des contacts à l'extérieur aussi rapidement nous laisse deviner qu'ils avaient eut vent de la réception. C'est également la pire des hypothèses puisque cela implique qu'il y ait eut des fuites, alors que la réunion était tenue secrète. »

« Comment les Moldus ont-ils réagit ? », demanda Hermione sans trop savoir si elle avait le droit d'intervenir ainsi.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. « Les échos ne sont pas très bons, comme on pouvait s'y attendre… », répondit-il, « Notre plan initial était de mettre en place un monde uni aussitôt la réunion terminée. Mais les circonstances nous ont obligés à le remettre en cause… Les Moldus exigent que nous réglions d'abord nos propres problèmes et de rattraper les Mangemorts avant qu'une quelconque nouvelle réunion puisse être envisagée. Il est vrai que le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas jugé bon de les informer à quel point les Mangemorts nous posaient problème, ce qui n'était pas très sage. Nos relations avec l'autre côté sont donc au point mort pour le moment si l'on peut dire, mais l'ambassade Moldue nous a assuré de son plein soutien pour rattraper les fugitifs.»

Hermione hocha la tête. Il lui sembla qu'à côté d'elle, Ron se relâchait légèrement. Il est vrai que la perspective de voir son monde ne faire de nouveau qu'un avec celui des Moldus après des siècles de séparation ne l'enchantait pas exactement. Quand à Mr Weasley, son visage affichait une expression déçue qui ressemblait assez à celle d'un enfant à qui ont aurait retiré son jouet favori.

« Pour en revenir à notre point », poursuivait Dumbledore, « Je pense que notre première préoccupation doit être d'identifier qui peut être à l'origine de la fuite. Miss Granger, pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir de votre colocataire ? Après tout, son père fait parti des évadés. »

La jeune fille rougit et pâlit légèrement tour à tour. C'était la première fois que son opinion était prise en compte comme ayant une réelle valeur au sein de l'Ordre. C'était aussi l'occasion pour Dumbledore de lui rappeler sa mission auprès de Draco. « Je ne pense pas… », dit-elle en se demandant quelle valeur pouvait avoir son opinion. Elle n'était certainement pas aussi objective qu'elle aurait dû l'être, et elle sentait le regard de McGonagall peser sur elle sans aménité. « Je sais qu'il a reçu une lettre de sa mère lui demandant de rentrer au Manoir pour être marqué pendant les vacances, mais il semblait être tout sauf enthousiaste à cette idée », expliqua-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? », demanda Ron avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

Elle répondit en pesant chaque syllabe qui sortait de sa bouche : « J'ai lu la lettre. Et j'ai vu sa réaction après ça. Il ne savait pas que je l'observais… », mentit-elle.

Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Dumbledore _savait _qu'elle mentait, et il savait aussi qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Mais elle voulait qu'il la croie malgré tout, que les soupçons se portent de Draco vers une autre personne, car ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la question en suspens de ses sentiments flous à l'égard du jeune Serpentard.

« Si ce n'est pas lui », murmura Harry, « Alors qui d'autre ? »

Ce fut Lupin qui répondit. « N'importe qui, et c'est bien ça le drame. Un personnage haut placé aussi bien qu'un obscur bonhomme caché derrière la pile de paperasse que le ministère draine chaque jour. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, et c'est d'envoyer quelqu'un là-dedans. »

« Je peux le faire », dit Rogue qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à ce moment, « Je suis déjà sur place. »

Le directeur secoua négativement la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois rester dans les petits papiers de Voldemort, Severus », et un frisson parcourut une bonne partie de la tablée lorsqu'il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Tu ne peux pas te permettre de poser des questions à tout va sur les informateurs. J'ai reculé cette échéance aussi longtemps que possible, mais j'ai bien peur que nous nous trouvions au pied du mur, cette fois-ci. Mais qui… »

« Je veux le faire ! », l'interrompit Ron d'une voix fiévreuse. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange dans laquelle on avait du mal où commençait et se terminaient l'excitation, la décision, la peur, et quelque chose d'autre qu'on aurait eut bien du mal à nommer. Hermione contempla le visage du jeune homme assis à ses côtés comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« C'est hors de question ! », rétorqua immédiatement Mme Weasley d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude. Ses mains tremblaient de fièvre, et le torchon qu'elle tenait menaçait d'être réduit en charpie. « Le simple fait que vous assistiez à cette réunion est une aberration, je ne vais pas permettre en plus de ça que tu te lances dans une opération aussi dangereuse ! »

« Mais, maman », protesta Ron, « Je suis adulte, j'ai dix-sept ans ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis impliqué dans cette guerre ! Nous le sommes tous ! Hermione surveille Malefoy, et Harry… Harry est au centre de tout ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je n'aurai pas un rôle à jouer moi aussi. Je veux le faire, et je sais que j'en suis capable. »

« Et quel est ton plan ? », demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus posés avec attention sur son élève au dessus de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Les regards de l'ensemble des convives restaient fixés sur lui, et une vague écarlate avait envahie ses joues. Pourtant, sa voix décidée ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble. « Tout le monde sait bien que je ne vis que dans l'ombre d'Harry. Non, c'est vrai, j'en ai conscience ! », dit-il en arrêtant d'un geste de la main le mouvement de son ami, « C'est inutile de le nier. C'est toujours à lui que tout arrive, toutes les aventures, c'est toujours son nom que les gens prononcent, jamais le mien. S'il n'était pas là, personne ne saurait que j'existe. Et je veux me servir de ça. Les gens n'auront pas grand mal à croire que j'en ai assez, et que je veux me venger de toutes ces années vécues dans l'ombre. Ils ne me feront pas confiance, et je ne serai probablement pas dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, mais peut-être suffisamment pour que je puisse poser des questions et me renseigner sur qui est infiltré de notre côté. »

« Ils ne croiront jamais ça… », laissa tomber Rogue d'un air méprisant en se servant de nouveau de thé, « C'est une des idées les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais entendues. Y comprit venant de vous, Mr Weasley, et ce n'est pas peut dire. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie, être infiltré dans l'autre camp. De ce qu'ils attendent de vous et de ce qu'ils peuvent vous forcer à faire… »

« Alors dites-le moi ! », contra Ron avec passion.

Dumbledore éleva les deux mains pour leur signifier de se calmer. « Le plan de Ronald tient la route… », dit-il lentement. Et les joues du jeune homme devinrent plus rouges encore de plaisir. « Cependant, certains des contre arguments du professeur Rogue sont tout aussi valables. Il faut que l'histoire que nous allons mettre en place puisse se donner toutes les apparences de la vérité. Il faut… »

« Vous voulez dire que vous acceptez sa candidature ? », suffoqua Molly Weasley, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

« En effet… », répondit doucement le vieil homme. « Je peux comprendre que le fait de voir ses amis prendre une part active à nos activités alors que lui est laissé de côté ne soit pas quelque chose d'acceptable pour un jeune homme de son tempérament. Et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour nous séparer des bonnes volontés lorsqu'elles ont en plus l'expérience de votre fils, Molly. C'est vous qui l'avez élevé. Vous devriez être fière de voir que les leçons de courage, de morale et d'abnégation que vous lui avez inculquées ont porté leurs fruits. »

Mme Weasley rougit à l'audition de la réprimande de cet homme qu'elle respectait tant et sembla abandonner la lutte, une moue angoissée formée sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle renonçait implicitement à maintenir son dernier fils sous sa gouverne.

**Le prochain chapitre sera là d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine avec les RaRs du dernier chapitre et de celui-ci sur le blog. Je ne peux pas le faire pour le moment parce que je ne suis pas sur mon ordi, mais vous les aurez, promis ! Je voulais juste vous remercier pour chacune d'entre elles et vous dire à quel point elles me tenaient à cœur… **

**Au programme la prochaine fois : Draco et Voldemort, et la résolution de l'affaire Ginny/Harry.**

**A très bientôt donc, et… Review please !**


	24. Questions de choix

_Questions de choix_

**Mon Merlin chéri est mort, j'ai réussi à récupérer mes fichiers néanmoins. Désolée pour tout ce retard, je crois que j'ai battu mon record… Promis, m'améliorer dans la durée de mes updates fait partie de mes bonnes résolutions ! J'ai mis les RaRs sur mon nouveau blog, toutes, je trouve ça beaucoup plus simple que de me demander à qui j'ai répondu/pas répondu, etc. Bisous !**

« Mais, enfin, Ron ! », s'exclama Hermione en prenant sa tête entre ses main lorsque les adultes sortirent de la pièce, laissant seuls les trois adolescents, « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée ? Tu ne crois pas que Harry prend suffisamment de risques sans que tu aies à en rajouter ? »

« Tu trouves ça tellement stupide ? », rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air vexé. « Je suis capable d'avoir de vraies responsabilités, tu sais, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à regarder mes amis et ma famille jouer aux héros pendant que je reste sur le côté les bras croisés en attendant que ça se passe… Je veux avoir un rôle dans cette guerre, moi aussi ! C'est une raison largement suffisante, c'est la même que celle pour laquelle tu as accepté de vivre avec Malefoy. » Il s'arrêta, se tut quelques secondes, et ses yeux s'étrécirent dans son visage jusqu'à ne former que deux plis derrière lesquels transparaissaient ses pupilles bleu vif. « Quoi, tu penses que je suis trop faible pour ça ? Que je vais échouer ? »

Elle releva le front et le contempla bouche bée. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tout comme j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry. Et ta mère passe sa vie à s'inquiéter pour tes frères, tu vas lui ajouter d'autres soucis dont elle n'a vraiment pas besoin… Est-ce que tu en as conscience ? »

« Mais bien sûr, que j'en ai conscience ! Mais tu n'as pas à me juger pour ça, juste parce que tu n'as pas ce problème ! Toi, tes parents ne savent pas ce que tu fais, quant à Harry, ses parents à lui sont morts… », grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de s'arrêter brusquement en réfléchissant, un peu trop tard, à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Merci de me le rappeler », répondit Harry d'une voix aigre. « Crois moi, je préfèrerai ne pas être poursuivi par Voldemort plutôt que mes parents soient morts. Vraiment. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça… », s'excusa le garçon aux cheveux couleur de feu en posant une main contrite sur l'épaule de son ami. « C'est juste que… »

« Oh, laisse tomber », dit ce dernier en émettant ce qui pouvait passer plus ou moins pour un sourire. « Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. Si seulement tu pouvais réfléchir, de temps en temps, essayer de te mettre à ma place… » Sur ces mots, le visage du Survivant s'obscurcit et il repoussa la main de Ron avec un geste d'impatience avant de sortir brusquement en claquant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? », demanda Hermione, interloquée devant la violente sortie de Harry qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. « Il est malade ? Je comprends qu'il n'apprécie pas ta réflexion, mais… »

Mal à l'aise, Ron se tortilla légèrement, le regard fuyant. Pourtant, son amie ne le lâchait pas des yeux, attendant visiblement une réponse. « C'est une longue histoire… », finit-il par laisser tomber. « Harry et moi avons quelques problèmes de compréhension depuis quelques temps. »

« Pourquoi ? », insista la rouge et or. « Vous avez toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? »

Le garçon soupira. « Ginny… », grogna-t-il. « Je ne veux plus qu'il sorte avec elle. Et il ne le comprend pas. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda la Préfète, interloquée. « Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber cette histoire de jalousie stupide, depuis le temps ! Que se passe-t-il tout d'un coup ? »

« Les choses ont changé depuis, Hermione », rectifia son ami, la bouche pincée, « Tu es devenue ma sœur, et Harry mon frère. Et Ginny est ma sœur, elle aussi… Il y a un problème, tu ne crois pas ? Harry ne peut plus sortir avec Ginny, maintenant ! Mais ils refusent de le comprendre, tant l'un que l'autre ! Cette relation est… contre nature ! »

« Et qu'en pense Ginny ? », l'interrogea la jeune fille qui mettait petit à petit en place dans son esprit les pièces du puzzle de ces dernières semaines : les pleurs de Ginny, les disputes entre Harry et Ron, la mine sombre du Survivant.

« Elle m'en veut terriblement, comme tu as pu remarquer… », rechigna Ron en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de faire distraitement tourner son verre entre ses mains. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, c'est tellement enfantin comme comportement. Et elle en veut aussi à Harry, bref, elle en veut au monde entier ! Pourtant, c'est pour son bien. Et puis, Harry est trop âgé pour elle, de toute façon… »

« Il n'a que deux ans de plus qu'elle », fit remarquer Hermione, « Et Ginny est mûre pour son âge. Elle en a vu plus que nous au même âge. Je ne crois pas que les séparer soit une si bonne idée, surtout en ce moment où Harry a tellement besoin de ce support que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons lui apporter. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? Il ne pourra jamais avoir pour Ginny les sentiments d'un frère, pas plus que Ginny à son égard. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise, le regard fixé sur l'épais jus orangé qui formait de petits tourbillons dans le verre. « J'en sais rien. Pour moi, Harry et Ginny sont frères et sœurs, ils faut bien qu'ils s'en accommodent. C'est contre nature ! », répéta-t-il.

Ne trouvant rien à redire contre cela, en dépit de ses sentiments mitigés, Hermione se leva et sortit. Elle ressentait une sorte d'amertume à laisser Ron rumine ainsi ses pensées. Et surtout, elle regrettait le temps où tout était si simple, où Harry, Ron et elle-même affrontaient ensemble leurs démons. Si elle s'était toujours sentie mise un peu à l'écart par les deux garçons qui partageaient des liens tellement forts, elle savait pourtant qu'elle occupait une place à part à leurs côtés. Et aujourd'hui, en dépit de ses efforts, cette amitié qui leur avait semblé tellement indestructible, qui semblait s'être renforcée depuis leur pacte de sang, et bien cette relation s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Harry continuait à avoir ses soucis, mais il se reposait sur Ginny. Elle-même passait de plus en plus de temps avec Draco et se battait contre lui presque autant qu'ils s'attiraient mutuellement, ils avaient construits autours d'eux une bulle sans s'en rendre compte. Quand à Ron, la dernière figure de leur trio… Et bien, il se retrouvait seul, dans un moment où peut-être il avait besoin de ses deux compagnons plus que jamais. Hermione aurait voulu l'aider, mais le gouffre remplit d'inconnu et de passions étranges qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds l'attirait en dépit d'elle-même et l'éloignait de ses amis d'enfance.

Elle trouva Harry assis à ruminer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Adossé contre le mur, ses genoux groupés sous son menton, il était plongé dans la contemplation d'un poster de Quidditch représentant la finale de la dernière coupe du monde à laquelle ils avaient assisté ensemble au début de leur quatrième année. Les petits joueurs tourbillonnaient sur le papier glacé comme des éclairs verts et rouges, si rapides qu'on ne pouvait pas les reconnaître, débordant parfois du cadre avant de revenir. Pourtant, Harry ne semblait pas les voir. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque l'adolescente entra après ne pas avoir reçu de réponses à ses légers coups sur la porte.

« Comment ça va ? », demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, hésitant presque à rompre le silence qui lui semblait si pesant.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avec des yeux vides avant de sembler la reconnaître. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer semblèrent enfin parvenir et prendre sens dans le cerveau embrumé du jeune homme. « Je crois, oui… », balbutia-t-il. « Il… Il est tellement insupportable ! Il ne comprend rien ! Il ne _veut_ _pas_ comprendre ! »

« Je sais », répondit-elle avec douceur, « Il est tellement buté parfois… » Elle tendit la main pour toucher avec légèreté l'épaule de son ami.

Une tornade rousse choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre jusqu'alors si calme que les deux interlocuteurs parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur que le silence éclate en mille morceaux à leur figure et les blesse mortellement. Mais Ginny n'avait pas de telles considérations. Ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son frère vinrent défier ceux d'Hermione, semblant chercher dans les prunelles dorées une lueur de désapprobation qu'elle n'y trouva pas. Elle vint s'asseoir tout contre Harry, de sorte que leurs épaules se touchent. Elle semblait épuisée, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Lors des derniers jours qu'elles avaient passé ensemble avant la réception, Hermione l'avait vu souvent pleurer. Les beaux yeux couleur de saphir semblaient s'être voilés d'un éclat fiévreux, et des cernes violacés ternissait son regard si clair d'habitude. Les rougeurs qui marbraient sa peau nacrée trahissaient les larmes qu'elle avait versées peu de temps auparavant.

Hermione nota distraitement le désordre de sa tenue. Il y avait des toiles d'araignée qui étaient restées accrochées aux boucles d'or rougi qu'elle avait rassemblé dans un grossier chignon, et une fine couche de poussière ternissait leur éclat habituel de cuivre poli. Une tâche d'origine inconnue maculait son pull de laine bleue, s'assortissant curieusement aux éclaboussures d'encre sur ses doigts. Elle tenait serrée contre un énorme volume de cuir que la Préfète-en-chef reconnu sans difficultés : c'était le même que celui qui avait servi pour le sort de sang qui avait fait de Ron et de Harry ses frères ; mais celui-là était beaucoup plus abîmé : le cuir était racorni, quoique beaucoup moins usé, et la reliure était recouverte de coulées dont Hermione préférait ne pas connaître l'origine. Il semblait avoir passé un long moment dans un endroit peu adapté aux livres.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! », dit sauvagement la plus jeune des Weasley en jetant le livre sur le couvre-lit orange, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. « J'étais presque sûre que nous en avions un exemplaire… »

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? », demanda Hermione avec curiosité en tendant une main fascinée vers le livre. Mais la main de Ginny, posée dessus comme la griffe d'un dragon prêt à tout pour protéger son petit, l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules dans un geste curieusement semblable à celui de son frère. « Ici, dans le grenier… », dit-elle, encore essoufflée, « Près de la cache de la goule. Lorsque Bill est né, papa a caché tous les ouvrages dangereux afin que nous ne les trouvions jamais et que nous ne puissions pas nous blesser. Mais, évidemment, papa ne peut rien contre les jumeaux, et cela fait des années que nous connaissons tous la cachette. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nos parents n'aiment pas trop nous voir fouiner de ce côté. Mais pendant la réunion, j'ai pu aller le récupérer. »

« Quels autres livres y a-t-il ? », questionna le membre féminin du Trio d'Or avec avidité.

Ginny frissonna légèrement. « Oh, il y en a un certain nombre, plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Dont certains qui sont tout à fait à leur place là-haut… Je ne serais pas à l'aise en les sachant dans la bibliothèque avec les autres ! »

« Tu es folle d'être allée le chercher… », intervint Harry avec une douceur dans la voix qu'il ne réservait qu'à celle qu'il aimait, en la couvant d'un regard tendre.

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Harry », répondit la jeune fille, sa voix jusqu'alors si combative se fêlant légèrement. « Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir ici, juste à quelques pas de moi, et ne rien pouvoir faire… » Elle regarda Harry avec ce regard si particulier, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement mal à l'aise, comme si elle assistait à un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, même si le jeune couple n'agissait pas pour l'exclure volontairement. Mais Ginny se reprit, inspira longuement, et se tourna de nouveau vers le livre qu'elle tapota légèrement du plat de la main. « Je suis quasiment sûre que nous trouverons la réponse là-dedans. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher précisément… En fait, je comptais sur ton aide, Hermione. »

« Tu le peux », répondit son amie gravement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus la regardèrent avec gratitude. La jeune fille prit le livre sur ses genoux, étouffant un éternuement provoqué par la poussière qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces années. Puis un détail retint son attention, et elle leva les yeux vers le Survivant. « Harry, je pense que tu devrais en parler à Ron. »

« Parler de quoi ? », intervint une voix familière.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Ron se tenait debout, une main posée sur l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat diamantin qui n'avait rien de rassurant, et ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient plus que jamais sur son visage pâli. Bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien, Hermione sentit ses joues s'embraser et un poids inconnu s'abattit sur son estomac. Harry détourna le visage, l'air mal à l'aise et las. Seule Ginny fit véritablement face à son frère. Ses yeux à elle étaient aussi durs que ceux de son aîné. La Préfète regretta vaguement qu'Harry n'ait pas le courage nécessaire pour affronter son meilleur ami avec celle qui combattait bec et ongles pour le récupérer. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas par manque d'amour pour elle… Quant à parler de courage, Harry était de loin la personne qui en était le plus doté qu'elle ait jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer, mais ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour affronter Ron. Voldemort, oui, mais pas son meilleur ami.

« De tes tentatives de m'empêcher de vivre ma vie ! », rétorqua Ginny, sans laisser à Hermione le temps de placer un mot. « Il est hors de question que cette situation dure plus longtemps, je ne pourrai pas le supporter ! Vous avez pris cette décision de devenir frères de sang sans m'en parler, soit ! Mais je ne vais pas non plus te demander ton opinion pour y mettre fin. »

« Y mettre fin ? », balbutia Ron, « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne peux pas, c'est un sortilège de sang ! »

« Tu as raison… D'une certaine façon ! Tant que ton sang coulera dans les veines de Harry, alors il sera ton frère, et le mien par la même occasion. Pour rompre le sortilège, il faut que son sang soit purifié », répondit sa sœur.

« Mais comment ? », demanda Hermione avec curiosité en se penchant légèrement vers le livre posé sur le dessus de lit orange.

Ginny frappa dessus du plat de la main. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva brièvement avant de retomber mollement. « C'est là dedans. Il y a un sortilège pour régénérer le sang. » Elle s'interrompit brièvement et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux d'Harry. « Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux… Il faut de vider de ton sang avant cela. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. »

« Me vider de mon sang ? », demanda Harry qui dont le visage avait pris une couleur de craie, comme si le simple fait d'évoquer cette possibilité avait suffit à le provoquer.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu prit un air vaguement mal à l'aise. « Je sais, Harry, ce n'est pas une perspective extrêmement réjouissante… Mais c'est la seule possibilité. » Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembloter légèrement et ses yeux s'embuèrent. « Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, si quoi que ce soit devait t'arriver. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne te forcerai pas. Je… Je voulais juste que tu saches que cette possibilité existait. Qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que… c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. » Elle laissa tomber son front au creux de l'épaule de son ami. Automatiquement, celui-ci referma ses bras autours de la taille de l'adolescente et la serra très fort contre lui, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais le faire », finit-il par dire d'une voix si basse que les deux autres protagonistes eurent peine à l'entendre. « Moi non plus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Ginny, tu es ma force, tu es mon âme, celle pour qui je veux me battre. Je t'aime, tellement, tellement, tellement… » Il ôta ses lunettes d'un geste brusque pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Les mêmes larmes perlaient aux yeux d'Hermione qui contemplait le jeune couple enlacé avec attendrissement, ses mains pressées contre son cœur. Enfin, c'était dit. L'amour d'Harry pour Ginny était la force qui lui donnerait la puissance de vaincre quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin, quel qu'il soit, de ne jamais abandonner. Tant que Ginny serait là, alors le Survivant ne faillirait pas. Mais Ron n'était pas de cet avis. Son visage déformé par la colère était plus blanc encore que celui de son ami quelques minutes auparavant. Ses maxillaires saillaient tandis qu'il serrait les dents d'un air rageur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Nous faire ça ! » Il tendit un doigt vengeur vers Hermione. « J'ai renoncé à elle pour un lien d'une autre sorte, pourquoi ne peux-tu donc pas en faire autant ? Tu renonces à notre amitié, et pour quoi, pour ma sœur ? Pendant des années, tu n'as pas fait attention à sa présence, et là, tout d'un coup, il te la faut absolument ? Tu renonces à ceux qui t'ont suivi pendant des années sans rien te demander en retour pour elle ? »

« Tu viens de me demander quelque chose en retour, Ron », répondit Harry avec un air décidé qu'Hermione ne lui avait encore jamais vu. « Mais ce que tu me demandes, je ne peux pas te le donner. Dans mon cœur, tu seras toujours mon frère, tout comme Hermione sera toujours ma sœur… Mais Ginny, non, je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais. Qu'importent ces liens de sang, ce sont les sentiments qui comptent, non ? », reprit-il avec davantage de douceur. « C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû réfléchir aux conséquences avant. Mais le fait est que je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourtant… »

Ron l'interrompit, secouant la tête. « Non. Tu as pris ta décision, Harry, je ne vais pas te supplier. Si notre amitié signifie si peu pour toi, alors je préfère partir avant de faire pire. Je ne pourrais jamais oublié la façon dont tu m'as traité, dont tu as jeté ce que je pouvais t'offrir de plus précieux. Je serai mort pour toi, Harry ! », déclara le jeune homme en tournant les talons.

Les trois adolescents restèrent sans voix. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce. « Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? », murmura enfin le Survivant hébété en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Tu as fais ce que tu devais, ce que ton cœur te dictait… », répondit Hermione en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami tandis que Ginny lui caressait les cheveux avec amour. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Sa colère est comme un feu de paille. Quoiqu'il dise pour le moment, avec le temps, il comprendra. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. »

**oOo**

« Il est temps, mon âme… », murmura une voix céleste au-dessus de sa tête. Ses paupières frémirent avant qu'il ne parvienne à les ouvrir. Ainsi, il était bien au Manoir. Tout cela n'avait rien d'un rêve. La chaleur rougeoyante du feu lui faisait face, et sa mère souriait avec amour, des coulées sanglantes déposées par la couleur des flammes se frayant un chemin dans ses longs cheveux d'or pâle. Draco se redressa maladroitement. Il avait dû s'assoupir une heure ou deux, tout habillé sur son lit. Il avait tout juste enlevé ses chaussures, et sa cravate était roulée en boule au pied du lit imposant. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Narcissa posa sa main sur son épaule, mais le jeune homme se dégagea et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre à meneaux qui s'ouvrait sur le parc. Le paysage était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche ouateuse, mais la neige avait cessé. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et les nuages cachaient les étoiles.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Presque cinq heures », répondit la maîtresse de maison, un peu absente. « Ton père t'attend dans la tour nord. Notre contact nous a informé que les voies de Transplanage seraient rouvertes pendant huit minutes très exactement. Tout le personnel du Ministère actuellement à l'étranger doit être rapatrié de toute urgence, et ils ont mit en place ce créneau. Mais cela ne va pas durer, il faut faire vite. Des Aurors peuvent débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant que la neige s'est arrêtée, ils ne vont plus tarder. Il faut que vous partiez, maintenant. »

Draco l'interrogea du regard. « Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mon âme. Mais je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la tour… » Elle se leva et lissa sa robe du plat de la main. « Dépêche-toi, ton père n'aime pas attendre », insista-t-elle alors qu'un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître, portant la cape de Draco séchée et soigneusement repassée.

Il s'en saisit, l'attacha autours de son cou tout en marchant dans les couloirs sombres et humides. Sa mère lui emboîta le pas. Elle lui semblait plus distante que d'habitude, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler avant de répondre à ses remarques, ses yeux voltigeant d'un endroit à l'autre sans vraiment se poser sur lui, et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été au centre de son monde et ce manque d'attention dans un moment aussi important le perturbait légèrement. Peut-être même davantage que la perspective de ce qui l'attendait. L'air glacial de la nuit le frappa en pleine figure lorsqu'ils émergèrent à l'air libre. La tour nord était la plus haute du château, dominant la vallée et le lointain village Moldu encore endormi. Seules les lumières électriques des réverbères dans les rues signalaient sa présence. Son père était déjà là, comme prévu, contemplant la vue à leurs pieds, le visage fermé. Habillé et emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, il n'avait ainsi dire pas changé. Seul ses pommettes trop saillantes et la peau claire rendue encore plus blafarde par ce qui ne pouvait pas seulement s'expliquer par le clair de lune trahissaient les épreuves qu'il avait déjà traversées, et celles qui lui restaient encore à affronter.

« Narcissa, que fais-tu ici ? », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix où filtrait l'irritation et l'impatience. « Rentre immédiatement, tu vas prendre froid. »

« Je voulais simplement dire au revoir à Draco », répondit-elle d'un ton léger en arrangeant le col de la cape de son fils. Elle passa ses bras autours du cou de celui-ci et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. « Quoique tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime plus que tout… », glissa-t-elle d'une voix si basse que l'adolescent lui-même eut peine à l'entendre. « Je te protègerai et te supporterai, sans conditions… »

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, de même simplement comprendre ce que sa mère lui avait dit, la poigne glacé de son père se referma sur son avant bras, l'arrachant à l'étreinte maternelle. Et ce furent le froid, la nuit, les ténèbres glacés et envahissant qui caractérisait chaque Transplanage.

Quand ils atterrirent, Draco se demanda un instant s'ils s'étaient vraiment déplacés. Ils se trouvaient sur une tour aussi haute et venteuse que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, et le paysage enneigé et plongé dans l'obscurité autours d'eux n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune différence avec celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Mais se mère n'était pas là. A sa place, ce trouvait le petit homme au faciès chafouin que ses pareils désignaient du nom de Queudver. Il s'inclina obséquieusement devant eux, sans parler, et leur désigna une petite porte qui fermait la tour. Aussi silencieusement, Lucius Malefoy poussa fermement son fils dans la direction indiquée. La poignée était tellement glacée que le Serpentard perçu le froid qui en émanait au travers même de ses gants. Le château dans lequel ils se trouvaient devait n'avoir pas été habité depuis une éternité, ou alors les locataires n'avaient jamais entendu parler de l'hygiène la plus élémentaire, ce qui était également une possibilité. Les murs n'étaient pas de pierre nue, comme c'était le cas dans le manoir Malefoy, mais recouvert de tentures loqueteuses couvertes de tâches d'humidité et de moisissures au point qu'on ne distinguait plus les couleurs originelles. La poussière avait élu son domicile depuis des siècles jusque dans les moindres recoins, et le vent avait poussé les feuilles mortes jusqu'à l'intérieur des couloirs. Un bruissement d'ailes fit se retourner le jeune homme : une chauve-souris, dérangée par leur irruption soudaine dans son domaine, venait de s'envoler en se cognant maladroitement contre les murs, perturbée par la lumière qui émanait de leurs baguettes.

L'endroit était certainement le plus lugubre et le plus perturbant que Draco n'ait jamais visité. L'envie de retourner sur ses pas, de retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de sa chambre à Poudlard, la présence tiède d'Hermione dans leur salle Commune, se faisaient de plus en plus marquante. Mais pour cela, il aurait d'abord fallu marcher sur le corps de son père qui le pressait par moment d'avancer en appuyant le pommeau de sa canne entre ses omoplates, puis sur celui de Queudver. Le temps qu'il atteigne les escaliers qui menaient à la tour, il aurait probablement été rejoint par l'ensemble de la population des Mangemorts, et ce n'était pas précisément une pensée réconfortante. Au détour d'un couloir, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte. C'était le seul élément qui semblait pouvoir encore tenir tout seul dans l'entière demeure. Elle avait l'air étonnamment neuve et claire par rapport aux murs qui les entouraient et dont les angles des pierres suintaient une mousse verdâtre qui empuantissait l'atmosphère viciée.

Il était là, derrière cette porte. Draco pouvait sentir sa présence envahissante. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort dans sa poitrine, son souffle était emprisonné dans sa gorge. Son être tout entier était animé par un sentiment d'attente et d'excitation, plus que de crainte, et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur. Il _aurait du _avoir peur. Même son père avait peur de son maître, il le sentait sans avoir besoin de voir son visage.

« Entre », siffla Lucius dans son dos. Draco ne reconnut pas sa voix tant elle était tremblante et tendue : où était passé le père autoritaire et plein d'assurance qu'il avait toujours connu ? « C'est là », poursuivit-il inutilement. Au moment où il allait pousser la poignée, Queudver se précipita devant lui, et, d'un même geste, ouvrit la porte et le propulsa à l'intérieur, seul.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était beaucoup plus chaude que toutes celles qu'il avait traversées jusqu'alors. Un feu d'enfer brûlait dans la cheminée, projetant des ombres rouges et changeantes sur les murs qui donnaient l'impression étrange d'être eux-mêmes en fusion. Les ombres des meubles de bois massifs et vermoulus qui s'y projetaient ondulaient lentement. La pièce d'ameublement la plus importante était un énorme fauteuil, un véritable trône, dans lequel _il _était assis. Et, à ses pieds, enroulé autours des pieds du fauteuil, se trouvait l'énorme serpent qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas.

« Approche-toi », siffla la voix froide que Draco aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir à entendre. « Je veux te voir ».

Les pas du jeune homme le portèrent mécaniquement vers le fauteuil, et il lui fit face. Jamais il n'avait vu un être aussi étrange. Son visage était à la fois horrible, quasiment dénué de toute marque d'humanité, et pourtant étrangement attirant. Fascinant. Les pupilles de ses yeux rouges étaient allongées comme celles d'un serpent ou d'un chat, glaciales et calculatrices. La peau fine était d'une pâleur morbide sous laquelle transparaissaient les veines bleuâtres. Il n'avait pas vraiment de nez, et ses lèvres étaient si fines, si incolores, qu'elles étaient pour ainsi dire invisibles. Pourtant, Draco n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il était laid. Il était magnétique.

« Tu es très beau », dit l'être assis dans le fauteuil calmement. « Tu es plus beau que ton père, c'est une chose utile. Très peu inattendue, si l'on considère tes antécédents, mais une bonne chose néanmoins. Mais sais-tu obéir, jeune Malefoy ? »

« Obéir ? », répondit l'adolescent. Quelque chose le surprit dans le son de sa voix. Elle était beaucoup plus assurée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Cette constatation le rassura et lui permit de s'affermir considérablement. Il n'était pas son père, il ne tremblait pas à la simple invocation du nom de son maître, il ne tremblait même pas en sa présence. Il inspira, expira. « Et bien… Oui, je suppose. »

« Tu supposes… », répéta la chose mi-homme mi-serpent. « M'obéirais-tu, jeune Malefoy ? Ferais-tu ce que je te dirais de faire ? »

La porte d'entrée grinça sinistrement, et Draco leva les yeux. Il eut du mal à reconnaître sa tante Bellatrix dans la créature à la fois gonflée et décharnée qui lui faisait face et qui l'observait d'un œil probablement encore plus glacial que celui de son maître. Il hésita à la saluer, mais y renonça, et baissa les yeux de nouveau vers Voldemort. Pourtant, le regard froid continuait à peser sur sa nuque. « Que me demanderiez-vous de faire ? », demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Cela dépendra des circonstances… », répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire dans un autre visage. « Mais tu dois avoir ta petite idée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un homme intelligent. Je fais confiance à ton jugement. Alors, feras-tu serment de m'obéir ? Tu vois, je ne t'y oblige pas. Tu vas faire ce que tu dois faire. Ce pour quoi tu es né. Ce pour quoi tes parents t'ont élevé… Tu as conscience d'être un être privilégié, d'un rang élevé. Et tu ne veux pas perdre ce que tes ancêtres ont mis dans de temps à accumuler, ce pour quoi ils ont sacrifié leur sang et leur chair, et dont tu es aujourd'hui le dépositaire. La magie est une chose plus fragile que ce qu'il n'y paraît, et tu le sais, au plus profond de toi. Elle doit être protégé par tous les êtres au sang pur, comme toi, de ce qui la détruit et l'affaiblit. Ces êtres abjects que tu méprises pour être ce qu'ils sont, et tu as bien raison, sont en train de détruire ce que nous avons mis des siècles à bâtir. C'est ce contre quoi je lutte. En me jurant fidélité, c'est à cette cause que tu consacreras ta vie. » Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la porte, un cri très bref, une exclamation, une explosion. Bellatrix ne bougea pas, ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas fixés sur Draco, dont le cerveau embrumé accueillait les paroles de celui qui lui faisait face.

Il avait raison. Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet. Tout ce qu'il avait, son statut, son rang, sa fortune, ses perspectives d'avenir, tout cela sur la magie et sur sa pureté. Il n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, son sang était pur. Et il ne voulait pas devenir un sorcier comme les autres, lutter pour sa subsistance chaque jour, renoncer à ses privilèges. La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, la battant de bois claquant contre la pierre, et le bruit sec donna l'impression de résonner dans tout le château. Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage aigu comme celui d'une banshee vengeresse, et tenta de repoussa l'intrus, mais c'était trop tard. Narcissa avait déjà fait irruption, sa baguette dégainée, les traits graciles de son beau visage déformés dans une sorte de rictus décidé et terrifié à la fois, ses cheveux blonds volants autours de son visage. Derrière la porte, on pouvait entrapercevoir Lucius Malefoy lui-même, effondré au pied du mur, inconscient. A coté de lui, Peter Petigrow tentait de reprendre son souffle, à quatre pattes, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Narcissa… » Voldemort ne donnait pas l'impression d'être surprit. « Voilà une surprise… » Il arrêta d'un geste Bellatrix qui s'apprêtait à se précipiter sur sa sœur. « Que nous vaut cet honneur ? »

« Draco ne sera pas marqué ce soir ! », cracha-t-elle à la figure de cet homme redouté, « Je ne le permettrais pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, c'est son choix, jeune femme », répondit son opposant d'un ton triomphant. « Regarde ton fils, une dernière fois… Il t'échappe… »

« Non, il ne m'échappe pas ! », rétorqua-t-elle. « Il n'a jamais été mien, il ne sera pas vôtre non plus… Filez tant que vous le pouvez, car les Aurors sont derrière moi. Je les ai prévenus… », conclut-elle d'un ton tranquille. « Et vous ne leur échapperez pas… »

« Narcissa, qu'as-tu fais ? », s'exclama son époux d'une voix pâle.

« Je vous ai livré, tous autant que vous êtes », dit-elle d'une voix charmante et mondaine. « Ne le saviez-vous pas ? une mère est prête à tout pour protéger son enfant… »


	25. Milles grelots

_Milles grelots_

**Non, je ne suis pas morte. J'ai cru abandonner cette histoire et même l'écriture en général. Ca n'a pas été une année facile, et je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais à plusieurs niveaux. Mais envers et contre tout, les aventures d'Hermione et de Draco continuaient à me trotter dans la tête quoique je fasse, et je refuse d'en être arrivée à 243 pages Word pour rien. Alors je me relance, je m'y remets, et je vais terminer cette histoire.**

Un brand le bas de combat se fit entendre dans les pièces du bas alors que l'aurore traçait quelques lignes plus claires dans le ciel encore obscur. Harry se réveilla un sursaut et regarda autours de lui. Ron s'était également assis sur son lit, en alerte. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, mais le garçon aux cheveux roux détourna les yeux. Des cris indistincts s'élevaient, des « pops » sonores signalant les Transplanages multiples se faisaient entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Harry à haute voix. Mais son ami ne lui répondirent pas, déjà en chemin vers la source de toute cette agitation. Ils furent accueillis en bas de l'escalier par une Molly Weasley au bord de la surexcitation. Elle avait les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'une façon assez inquiétante.

« Maman ? », appela Ginny qui venait de surgir accompagnée d'Hermione, pas vraiment rassurée par les transformations connues par sa mère. Leurs cheveux ébouriffés et leurs chemises de nuit sur lesquelles elles s'étaient contentées de jeter à la vas vite une robe de chambre témoignaient de leur réveil intempestif.

Mme Weasley ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la situation tendue. « Vous-Savez-Qui et les principaux Mangemorts ont été signalé aux Aurors, tous sont en train de se mettre en chemin ! Oh, mes enfants… » Elle saisit les mains de Ginny, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, dans les siennes, et les serra très fort. L'adolescente fit la grimace. « Si Merlin le veut, toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie ! », finit-elle dans un souffle.

« Qui les a découverts ? », demanda curieusement Harry.

Leur hôtesse se pencha vers eux d'un air de conspirateur. « Apparemment, il s'agit de Narcissa Malefoy… La femme de Lucius. Elle voulait empêcher que son fils soit marqué ce soir… »

Hermione pâlit et émit un drôle de bruit étranglé, cherchant la rampe d'une main tremblante. Ses compagnons lui adressèrent un regard suspicieux. « Draco… », dit-elle dans un souffle. Les yeux de Ron et d'Harry s'étrécirent dangereusement tandis que Ginny la regardait d'un air de reproche. « Malefoy ! », se reprit-elle immédiatement. « Mais il a notre âge… Il est trop jeune ! »

Molly Weasley soupira. « Je sais bien… Mais apparemment, Vous-Savez-Qui est prêt à tout pour recruter de nouveaux adeptes. Quel que soit leur âge. Je ne serai pas surprise si les enfants d'autres Mangemorts notoires soient également marqués dans les jours qui suivent… s'il n'est pas arrêté ce soir, ce que nous espérons tous très fort ! »

« Il faut à tout prix que Malefoy ne soit pas marqué », dit soudain Ron. Tous les autres le regardèrent, décontenancés. Il rougit légèrement. « C'est lui qui a le pouvoir du feu », poursuivit-il, mal à l'aise, « s'il se retourne contre nous, comme Dumbledore nous l'a dit au début de l'année, ce sera une catastrophe. »

« Et bien, et bien », soupira Mme Wesley en serrant encore plus fort dans les siennes les mains de Ginny qui grinça des dents, « souhaitons que les Aurors arrivent avant que ce garçon ne soit marqué. Et qu'il n'ait pas envie d'être marqué… Et avec son père… »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait tellement envie », glissa Hermione d'une petite voix. Mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

Bien sûr, il était hors de question que les jeunes gens retournent se coucher à présent. Ils s'assirent sur les bancs autours de la longue table de la salle à manger. Les lumières de noël clignotaient avec une régularité de métronome, illuminant la pièce une seconde de lumières multicolores avant que celle-ci ne retombe dans la semi obscurité. Mme Weasley s'activait par moment autours d'eux, prise d'une soudaine frénésie, les poussant à retourner se coucher, au moins à boire du thé, à aller chercher une couverture supplémentaire… Puis elle finissait par s'asseoir, prenait sa tête dans ses mains, et retombait dans un silence morne. Les adolescents ne disaient rien, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ensemble et pourtant étrangement distants. L'aube grise avançait à pas lents, plongeant peu à peu la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient dans un halo sinistre. Cette veille de noël s'annonçait sans conteste comme une journée morne.

Vers six heures du matin, les jumeaux surgirent. Leurs visages habituellement rieurs étaient marqués par l'inquiétude. Leur mère les saisit dans ses bras et les étreignit comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, mais pourtant aucun des deux fanfarons ne se permit une réflexion mal placée. Aucun des deux ne semblait même en avoir envie. Ils s'assirent à leur tour, une tasse de thé à la main.

Lorsque les Aurors rentrèrent enfin, le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Ils arrivèrent d'abord en groupe indistinct, disséminé, se frayant avec difficulté un chemin au travers de la neige épaisse. Sur le chemin qui menait dans vers la maison biscornue, ils ressemblaient à de petites fourmis grises. Mais les jeunes gens et leur hôtesse, qui s'étaient levés avec précipitation en les apercevant et collaient à présent leur nez à la fenêtre recouverte de fleurs de givre, voyaient bien qu'il y avait un problème qui n'était pas du à la neige. Ils avançaient trop lentement, courbés contre le vent qui sifflait. Molly Weasley ouvrit la porte malgré tout, interdisant aux adolescents de se précipiter à la rencontre des arrivants. Ils pouvaient très bien être poursuivis par des Mangemorts. De plus, leurs vêtements, ou plutôt leur absence de vêtements, était complètement inappropriée pour résister au froid glacial.

Arthur Weasley pénétra le premier dans la demeure. Sa femme se hâta vers lui, posant ses mains sur son visage et sur son corps comme pour s'assurer que son époux lui était revenu entier. Aux yeux d'Hermione, quelque chose clochait : jamais elle n'avait vu le père de son ami, son propre père à présent d'une certaine façon, aussi fatigué, aussi bouleversé et aussi sombre. Quelle que soient les épreuves qu'il avait eu à annoncer jusqu'alors, il avait toujours gardé dans ses yeux bleus cette lueur moqueuse qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qui habitait dans les yeux des jumeaux.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es sain et sauf ? », murmurait son épouse en se tordant les mains, avant de se reprendre sur un ton grondeur qui ne trompait personne : « quelle idée stupide d'avoir suivit les Aurors ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, Arthur Weasley ! »

Sans répondre à ces interjections, M. Weasley serra successivement contre lui ses enfants, incluant Harry et Hermione dans la foulée, avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le banc. Entre temps, d'autres visages, connus et inconnus, venaient le rejoindre. Tous n'avaient pas eu autant de chance que leur hôte. Les bandages de fortune ensanglantés, les démarches boitillantes, les yeux hantés de visions que personne ne devraient jamais avoir à regarder n face étaient légion. Mme Weasley arrêta ses récriminations pour se charger des blessés, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny se chargeaient du thé et de plats plus roboratifs. Enfin, les derniers Aurors passèrent la porte, et Hermione étouffa un cri, laissant tomber la théière qu'elle tenait et qui alla s'écraser contre le sol, éclaboussant Harry du liquide brûlant. Le professeur Lupin, plus gris que jamais, soutenait, ou plutôt portait Tonks qui s'accrochait à lui comme un poids mort.

La jeune femme, usuellement resplendissante, était complètement livide. Ses cheveux avaient prit une couleur inhabituelle d'un brun terne, ses lèvres incolores ne laissaient plus passer qu'un souffle de vie si faible que sa respiration ne soulevait plus sa poitrine. La seule tâche de couleur était l'affreux fleuve pourpre qui s'écoulait lentement le long de son coup, imbibant ses vêtements.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de la soigner sur place », dit sombrement Lupin en déposant avec douceur son précieux fardeau sur un banc que ses compagnons avaient dégagé.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… », répondit Mme Weasley d'un ton oppressé, ses yeux incapable de se détacher de la jeune femme qu'elle appréciait tant en dépit de son incontrôlable maladresse. « Il faut la transporter immédiatement à Ste Mangouste ! Son état est bien au dessus de mes capacités… »

« Non, c'est hors de question ! », rétorqua son époux en secouant la tête. « Toutes les voies d'accès sont surveillées par les Mangemorts, et l'hôpital n'est pas suffisamment sûr. Il faut l'emmener à Poudlard aussi vite que possible, Pompom saura quoi faire à son sujet. »

« Et le professeur Dumbledore ? », demanda soudain Harry qui cherchait des yeux le vieil homme auquel il tenait tant.

« Et Draco Malefoy ? », surenchérit Hermione dont le cœur se serra affreusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son alter ego et tout récent petit ami ne faisait pas non plus parti du groupe d'Aurors qui venait de Transplaner.

« Plus tard… », répondit le père de la famille Weasley. « Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent à faire. Nous devons tous nous rendre Grimmaud Square en attendant que les choses se calment. Ce n'est certes pas l'endroit où j'aurais préféré passer noël, mais nous y serons plus en sécurité que dans cette maison. Le Terrier n'est pas conçu pour résister à une attaque de Mangemorts, et eux doivent bien se douter que nous sommes venus ici. Dépêchez vous ! »

En s'habillant chaudement pour se préparer à affronter le froid, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température, non. De l'autre côté de la pièce qu'elles partageaient, Ginny la regardait d'un air inquiet. Etait-ce possible que tout soit déjà fini ? Que cette petite fleur, que ces quelques moments qu'ils avaient partagé et dans lesquels elle avait voulu voir tant de promesses soient voués à ne pas avoir de lendemain ? Peut-être qu'il était marqué. Peut-être que son père l'avait entraîné malgré lui sur une pente qui ne manquerait pas de les conduire tous les deux à leur perte. Peut-être qu'il était mort. Pour la première fois, elle tenta de se préparer au possible. Imaginer les paupières bistrées de Draco fermées à jamais sur ses yeux gris. Les lèvres qu'elle avait trop aimé embrassées ayant perdu toute leur couleur. Le corps qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras, qu'elle avait laissé prendre possession du sien plus qu'aucun autre, reposant, rigide et froid, au fond d'une tombe où il se décomposerait à jamais… le souffle lui manqua, ses genoux flanchèrent et elle du s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

Son amie s'approcha d'elle et, sans mot dire, passa un bras réconfortant autours de ses épaules. « J'ai peur », confessa-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Je sais », répondit doucement Ginny. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer… »

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir. « Tu en es sûre ? »

Un pli amer se forma sur les lèvre pleines de sa compagne. « Non, je n'en suis pas sûre, Hermione. Mais c'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir que tout aille bien si tu t'inquiètes pour la raison à laquelle je pense. Mais il faut te faire à l'idée que nous ne pouvons rien faire… Enfin, il y a des choses que l'on peut faire, mais il y en a d'autres qui suivent leur cours et contre lesquelles on est complètement démunis. Et nous sommes en guerre, vraiment, ce n'est pas un jeu ! » Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, et l'adolescente se reprit avec un air contrit. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Mais j'ai peur aussi, tellement peur que quelque chose arrive à Harry… ou à mes frères… ou à mes parents… »

« Moi aussi », conclut Hermione en se reprenant, chassant d'un revers de la main les gouttes d'eau obstinées. « Et je me fais du soucis pour rien. Malefoy n'est pas Harry, ou Ron… Je ne devrais pas me laisser autant aller pour lui. »

Ginny hocha la tête en silence, mais la Gryffondor voyait bien que son amie n'était pas crédule, et qu'il y avait plus, dans les inquiétudes d'Hermione, qu'une simple appréhension pour le destin d'un camarade de classe. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle était incapable de jouer la comédie en permanence. Et Harry et Ron la connaissaient trop bien pour se laisser prendre à ce jeu, et ils n'accepteraient jamais ses sentiments, ou quoique ce soit, à l'égard de leur ennemi ancestral. Leurs séances de magie élémentaire sous la direction de McGonagall ne pouvaient effacer une inimitié si profonde et si ancienne. Pour eux, aller à Poudlard allait de pair avec haïr Malefoy, depuis le premier jour où, tout gamins encore, ils s'étaient déclaré la guerre. Autant préparer dès à présent une excuse valable pour le cas où ses deux frères viendraient remarquer ses yeux rougis.

Traînant sa valise, elle descendit les marches. Les autres étaient déjà en bas, attendant anxieusement. Les Aurors avaient été soignés et regardaient à présent autours d'eux avec anxiété, leur baguette dégainée, prêts à agir à la moindre alerte. Avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, elle saisit la vieille casserole qui avait à la va-vite été ensorcelée pour servir de Portoloin tandis que les autres transplanaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, l'ancienne demeure des Black grouillait déjà d'activité, de quelques blessés légers, et de nouveaux arrivants ne cessaient de faire leur apparition. Le cœur battant, Hermione ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, haussée sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de découvrir le visage familier de Draco. Mais, nulle part, il n'était en vue. Tonks avait été transportée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard comme prévu, et Lupin l'avait accompagnée.

Au final, les quatre adolescents se retrouvaient seuls et désoeuvrés, sans que personne ne sembla leur porter la moindre attention. L'effervescence qui régnait autours d'eux ne les atteignait pas.

« Joyeux Noël… », dit maussadement Ron en regardant avec rancœur les murs sombres et humides. Les efforts que Mme Weasley avait fait pour rendre la sordide demeure un peu plus accueillante se perdaient dans l'ensemble lugubre. Hermione regrettait déjà le Terrier, ses petites pièces surchargées et chaleureuses. Avec l'aide des deux garçons, les jeunes filles montèrent leurs valises jusqu'à leur chambre, puis elles déballèrent une fois de plus leurs affaires, avant de s'asseoir sur leurs lits respectifs, tentant en vain de lire un livre. Puis ce fut l'attente. Longue, douloureuse. Brisée en sursaut chaque fois qu'un nouveau Transplanage avait lieu. La rouge et or descendait alors les escaliers tordus en manquant de se briser le cou, pour des espoirs toujours déçus.

Des brides d'informations, parfois contradictoires, jamais vérifiées leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Les jeunes gens ne cessaient de faire des allez-retour entre leurs chambres respectives pour s'échanger les dernières nouvelles que voulaient bien leur donner les Aurors qui venaient d'arriver. Une seule chose était sûre au final : Voldemort avait réussi à s'enfuir. Pour le reste, ils étaient dans le vague : des Mangemorts avaient été capturés, dont certains s'étant échappé d'Azkhaban, mais on ignorait leurs noms. Draco avait-il été marqué ou non ? En tout cas, il avait été vu sur le champ de bataille. Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait s'être littéralement évaporé dans l'atmosphère.

Ce n'est que vers la fin du jour, alors qu'elle n'y croyait pour ainsi dire plus, que Dumbledore surgit au milieu de la salle à manger où Molly Weasley dirigeait d'une main de maître le concert de louches et de casseroles. A ses côtés, pâles et visiblement épuisés, se tenant par la main, il y avait Draco et Narcissa Malefoy.

« Nous avons réussi à perdre nos poursuivants… », laissa sombrement tomber le directeur de Poudlard à l'adresse de ses deux accompagnateurs en s'asseyant pesamment sur un fauteuil inconfortable. « Nous sommes tranquille pour le moment… »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une pile d'assiettes entre les mains. C'était lui. Enfin, il était là. Impossible de vérifier s'il avait été marqué ou pas, impossible même simplement, de l'approcher, lui parler, le serrer dans ses bras. Plus elle regardait ce visage aux traits tirés, la marque bleutée de ses cernes qui ressortait avec tant d'acuité sur sa peau claire, plus elle avait envie de crier, de jeter à terre les assiettes, et de l'entraîner dans une pièce où ils seraient seuls, enfin seuls, et où elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle était là, pour lui, quoiqu'il se passe. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et respira profondément. Au moins, il était vivant. Il était là.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Il tenait fermement la main de sa mère dans la sienne, refusant de la lâcher alors même qu'ils étaient à présent en sécurité. Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne lui adressait-il pas, au moins, un signe de reconnaissance ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Impossible de trouver dans le visage de cet adolescent aux abois l'arrogance et la morgue du Prince des Serpentards. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione l'avait vu se transformer pour ressembler terriblement à son père. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait affreusement jeune et démuni, indifférent au reste du monde. Molly Weasley s'activait autours des nouveaux arrivants avec une frénésie nouvelle, remplissant des tasses de bouillon de viande chaud, les plaçant de force dans leurs mains, les poussant à boire avant qu'il ne refroidisse, mais pas trop vite quand même pour qu'ils ne se brûlent pas…

C'était plus qu'Hermione ne pouvait en supporter. Elle avait envie de hurler, sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle regarda la mère de Draco en face pour la première fois. Visiblement, c'était elle qui était à la cause de ce changement. Tout d'abord, elle était belle. Même fatiguée, inquiète et décoiffée, elle gardait cette grâce aristocratique que rien ne semblait pouvoir déparer. Elle semblait incroyablement jeune et fragile. Draco, à ses côtés, la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Si elle n'avait pas sut qui était la femme blonde, elle aurait cru qu'elle était, non pas sa mère, mais une sœur plus âgée. Pourtant, en dépit de cette beauté, de cette grâce, de cette fragilité, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à l'égard de la mère de son ami une méfiance incontrôlable. Jamais personne n'aurait pu croire que cette reine des soirées mondaines s'apprêtait à trahir époux et amis sans l'ombre d'un remord. Elle obéissait à des forces qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, et, jamais, à aucun moment, Hermione ne lui aurait fait confiance. La mère de Draco lui rendit regard pour regard, gardant fixé sur elle ses yeux d'un bleu parfaitement pur. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle la dévisageait ouvertement, et détourna la tête.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Harry et Ron firent leur entrée, accompagnés de Charlie, le frère aîné de ce dernier, vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir de dragon. Apercevant leur éternel ennemi, les deux adolescents émirent un grincement de mauvais aloi.

« Ron ! Harry ! Montrez un minimum de politesse ! », les reprit immédiatement Mme Weasley, la colère obscurcissant ses yeux bleus.

« Mais ! Maman ! Que fait-il ici ? », exigea de savoir Ron, sans quitter le Serpentard des eu une seconde, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'apprête à lui jouer un mauvais tour. « C'est un Mangemort ! »

« Je n'ai pas été marqué, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir », rétorqua l'accusé, sortant pour la première fois de sa torpeur depuis qu'il était arrivé. En disant ces mots, il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière sentit sa bouche se tordre dans un sourire incertain, moitié de reconnaissance, moitié de soulagement. Avec lenteur, elle déposa les assiettes qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains sur la table, en profitant pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

« Ron, montre à Draco et à Mme Malefoy leur chambre », ordonna Mme Weasley, « ils resteront ici en attendant que l'Ordre du Phénix trouve un abri sûr. Et bien sûr, ils passeront noël avec nous, cela va sans dire… » Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta : « La chambre aux rideaux rouges est propre, je l'ai récurée complètement l'été dernier. Il y a beaucoup de poussière, certainement, mais tous les immondices ont disparu. Elle est… »

« Au deuxième étage, je sais », intervint soudain Narcissa Malefoy, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. « Je suis souvent venue ici, étant enfant, et, apparemment, rien n'a changé. » Elle avait une voix douce, chantante, presque celle d'une Vélane.

Mme Weasley la regarda avec surprise, semblant réaliser soudain qui Narcissa Malefoy était réellement, la cousine de Sirius, la sœur de Bellatrix, un membre à part entière de la famille Black. Que Sirius ait choisit de léguer cette maison à Harry ne changeait rien aux souvenirs que la femme aux allures d'adolescentes pouvait avoir de cette maison. « Bien sûr, bien sûr… », marmonna-t-elle, soudain troublée d'agir avec tant d'autorité, se sentant l'âme d'une usurpatrice.

Ron rongea son frein, ses oreilles rougies témoignant de la colère qui l'envahissait, et commença à monter les escaliers. Ramenant autours d'elle sa longue robe d'un bleu chatoyant, Narcissa le suivit avec son port de reine. Draco fut le dernier à monter, jetant un regard indescriptible à Hermione par-dessus son épaule. Cette dernière hésita un moment à les suivre, mais se reprit. C'était trop tôt. Ron et Harry ne pouvaient pas, ne devaient pas savoir ce qui liait les deux préfets. Ils ne pourraient jamais l'accepter, et Hermione tenait trop à ses deux amis pour sacrifier les liens qui les unissait à une quelconque passade. Enfin, peut-être pas une passade, mais il était encore trop tôt pour dire de quoi il en retournait exactement. Elle se contenta de monter dans sa chambre, attendant que le bruit des pas de Ron lui signale que celui-ci s'éloignait pour voir Draco. Celui-ci ne s'éternisa d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps que nécessaire en compagnie des deux Malefoy.

Doucement, elle toqua à la porte fermée. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque. « Oui ? », répondit une voix féminine à l'intérieur. Ainsi, la mère de Draco était avec lui. Effectivement, c'est quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu prévoir, mais, toute à son attente de voir son nouveau petit ami, elle n'y avait guère prêté attention jusque là. Elle ouvrit la porte timidement.

« Excusez-moi, je voudrai parler à Draco un moment, s'il vous plaît », dit-elle aussi poliment qu'elle pu.

« Entre, que je puisse te voir », répondit la voix autoritaire.

Combattant son appréhension, elle obéit. Narcissa était à l'intérieur, lumineuse dans le grand fauteuil de bois noir. Draco était debout derrière elle, peignant les longs cheveux soyeux. La gorge de la visiteuse s'étrangla. Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre la beauté triomphante de celle qui lui faisait face. Pourtant, Draco lui adressa un sourire encourageant par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Elle ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, mal à l'aise, impatiente de le savoir à la fois si proche et si lointain, hésitant presque à adresser une révérence à la maîtresse des lieux.

« Tu t'appelles Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Narcissa paisiblement, indifférente au malaise de la jeune fille.

« Oui, madame », répondit-elle formellement à son interlocutrice.

« Tu n'es pas une des Weasley, de toute évidence », remarqua l'autre.

« Non, je suis une amie de Ron et de Ginny. Mes parents sont Moldus ! », laissa tomber Hermione, attendant la réponse de son interlocutrice.

« Oh, je vois… », répondit celle-ci en faisant une moue difficile à décrypter. De toute évidence, cette nouvelle n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire, mais en contrepartie, elle n'était pas devenue folle de rage non plus. En revanche, les yeux si clairs de Draco s'étaient obscurcis de telle façon qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la révélation d'Hermione ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. « Bien, tu peux te retirer. Draco, mon âme, je t'attends ici. »

Il s'inclina légèrement devant sa mère avant de s'éloigner en compagnie d'Hermione. Les deux adolescents marchèrent côte à côte un moment, chacun hésitant à briser le silence, chacun cherchant un coin où ils seraient à l'abri des oreilles et des regards. Un couloir obscur attira l'attention de Draco. Sans mot dire, il poussa Hermione sans douceur dans cette direction, si brusquement que celle-ci étouffa un léger cri de protestation avant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Sa tête heurta le mur sombre lorsqu'il prit enfin possession de ses lèvres et de sa bouche, ses bras autours d'elle dans une position inconfortable pour tous les deux. C'était douloureux, c'était violent, c'était presque animal. Mais ce premier élan était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Ils avaient eu peur tous les deux, avaient craint de s'être perdus, et dans cette étreinte, chacun cherchait à s'assurer de son pouvoir toujours présent sur le corps de l'autre. Ils étaient vivants, intacts, et ensemble.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret, reprenant lentement leur respiration sans quitter pour autant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'autre. « Que s'est-il passé ? », murmura enfin Hermione en assurant une prise plus confortable sur le corps de son amant.

Quelque chose changea en lui. Une distance, un éloignement nouveau apparurent. « Rien que nous n'aurions pour prévoir. Mon père était au Manoir, il m'a emmené voir Tu-sais-Qui… »

« Voldemort, tu veux dire… », corrigea Hermione.

« Tu peux prononcer son nom… Pas moi », dit-il sombrement. « Pas après l'avoir vu en face dans toute sa puissance… »

« Et puis ? », le poussa-t-elle.

« Et puis pas grand-chose. Ma mère a surgi, suivie par les Aurors, Dumbledore nous a attrapé tous les deux et nous avons Transplané dans tous les sens pour que mon père et les autres perdent notre trace. Jusqu'à ce qu'on débarque ici… Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à raconter… », raconta-t-il froidement.

« Je vois… », dit-elle sans le penser véritablement. L'absence de descriptions, la simple énumération de faits enlevait tout drame. C'était froid et aseptisé. Cela ressemblait trop au Draco d'autrefois pour ne pas mettre Hermione mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne savait pas comment briser la coquille dans laquelle elle le voyait en train de se renfermer lentement. « Tu peux me raconter tout, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? », tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

Il hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient loin. Son visage figé ressemblait à celui de sa mère, et Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était plus seule avec lui dans une chambre dont eux seuls avaient le mot de passe. Ils étaient de retour dans le monde, et elle n'était pas sûre que leur relation naissante en sorte intacte.

**Je n'en suis pas très contente de celui-là, mais pas facile de tout reprendre en main après une si longue absence. J'espère que le prochain sera mieux !**


	26. Un noël différent

_Un noël différent_

**Résumé de l'histoire depuis le début !!!**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione entament leur 7****ème**** année à Poudlard alors que la guerre fait rage. Hermione est nommée Préfète-en-chef sans grande surprise, et officieusement chargée de surveiller son homologue qui n'est autre que Draco Malefoy. D'autres élèves font également leur rentrée, dont un jeune français, Orion Duchâteau, avec qui Hermione sort quelques temps. Une matière oubliée et longtemps interdite fait son apparition : la Magie élémentaire, permettant à ceux qui l'exercent de puiser leur énergie d'un élément naturel. Ron, Harry, Orion et Draco créent la surprise puisque chacun possèdent la puissance d'un élément (la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu) complètement. Hermione quant à elle s'avère être la détentrice de la puissance de l'esprit, ce qui est un pouvoir extrêmement rare. Les jeunes gens détiennent donc à eux cinq une puissance sans égale, et recommandation leur est faite de ne jamais s'opposer les uns aux autres. La guerre les rattrape lorsque d'autres écoles de magie sont attaquées par les Mangemorts. Les relations entre le Trio d'Or se font de plus en plus distantes. Harry et Ginny sortent désormais ensemble, tandis que Hermione se rapproche lentement de Draco. Ron décide donc de créer entre eux des liens de sang afin que leur amitié perdure malgré tout, et les trois adolescents deviennent ainsi frères et sœur. Le professeur Lupin leur révèle alors que, Sirius et James Potter ayant créé ce même lien, Harry a donc un cousin en la personne du fils de Sirius qui n'est autre qu'Orion. Cependant, les adolescents préfèrent ne rien en révéler à l'intéressé. Dumbledore convie les deux Préfets-en-chef à la cérémonie officialisant un rapprochement entre les mondes Moldus et sorciers, qu'il considère comme indispensable pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort, alors que Draco hésite toujours à qui donner son allégeance. La cérémonie est cependant interrompue par une attaque des Mangemorts, qui se révèle n'être plus tard qu'une diversion destinée à couvrir une évasion massive de Mangemorts d'Azkhaban, dont Lucius Malefoy en personne. Peu de temps avant d'être séparés, Hermione et Draco décide de donner un nouveau tour à leur relation complexe et de sortir ensemble. Alors que Draco retourne au Manoir Malefoy où son père lui annonce qu'il va être marqué, Hermione rejoint quant à elle ses deux frères au Terrier où elle doit passer noël en leur compagnie. Ginny refuse le nouveau lien qui l'unit désormais à Harry, tandis que Ron se propose comme espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pendant ce temps, Draco est conduit auprès de Voldemort, mais avant qu'il ne reçoive la Marque, Narcissa, ayant prévenu les Aurors intervient. Tous deux se retrouvent en fuite et sont conduits par Dumbledore au 12, Grimmauld Square, où ils retrouvent le Trio d'Or et la famille Weasley. **

**25 chapitres pour en arriver là… Les RaRs sont sur le blog !**

Hermione était assise, seule, faisant face au sapin qu'elle venait de décorer. Sa baguette était posée à côté d'elle, prête à être utilisée de nouveau. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était exactement, et le travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir lui laissait un sentiment d'inachevé. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle changea pour la quatrième fois l'emplacement de deux étoiles scintillantes.

« C'est joli… », sourit Harry en pénétrant dans le salon. La pièce formait comme une oasis de lumière dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, sombre, humide, et tout sauf accueillante.

Hermione accueillit le compliment d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. « Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… », déclara-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

« Je le trouve très bien comme ça » , insista-t-il en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré pour toute réponse, esquissant une grimace en faisant disparaître un ange. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux adolescents restèrent assis en silence, regardant le sapin en écoutant les bruits des préparatifs qui agitaient la vieille maison. Des odeurs délicieuses de gâteaux au gingembre en train de cuire s'échappaient de la cuisine, repoussant pour le moment les effluves d'humidité et de poussière qui envahissaient usuellement l'ensemble de la maison.

« Quand vas-tu… Tu sais… Améliorer ta relation avec Ginny ? », demanda-t-elle soudain, hésitant à lui rappeler le moyen par lequel cela pouvait se faire.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il lentement. « Tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur de perdre Ron… il est insupportable parfois, mais je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu arriver aussi loin sans lui… et sans toi. Mais je ne veux pas perdre Ginny non plus. J'aurai du réfléchir un peu plus avant de me lancer dans tous ces liens, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir un frère et une sœur, et je voulais que ce soit vous. Mais tout est tellement plus compliqué maintenant. Les prix à payer sont trop lourds… »

« Je comprends », murmura Hermione avec un sourire un peu triste. « Pourtant, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Très vite. Ginny et Ron sont tous les deux très têtus, ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs pour rien, et, plus tu attendras, plus tu cours le risque de les voir faire quelque chose de désespéré. »

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu prit un air mal à l'aise. « Désespéré ? A quel point ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Oh, je me demande des fois s'ils ont autre chose à faire que de me rendre la vie encore plus compliquée… », soupira le jeune homme en se reversant contre le dossier de la chaise. « Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font », ajouta-t-il en se levant et en déposant un baiser léger sur la joue de son amie. « Et laisse ce sapin tranquille, il est très beau comme il est ! »

Hermione demeura seule face à l'arbre décoré qui semblait la narguer. Harry avait très certainement une vie compliquée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que celle de ses amis l'étaient beaucoup moins. Tous étaient amenés à faire des choix difficiles, à renoncer à certaines choses pour en acquérir d'autres, et, plus Hermione y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que c'était le propre de la vie en général. Comme pour confirmer ces pensées, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer une silhouette fine et élégante. Narcissa semblait s'être déjà vêtue pour le dîner de noël. Elle portait une longue robe argentée assortie d'une courte traîne qui effleurait le plancher maculé de tâches.

« Où est Draco ? », demanda-t-elle à l'adolescente d'un ton qui ressemblait davantage à un ordre.

« Je ne sais pas… », répondit celle-ci qui avait l'impression que son ignorance était une faute grave. L'épouse de Lucius était la mère de son petit ami. Elle devait donc tout faire pour que leurs relations soient aussi cordiales que possible, mais elle faisait partie d'un monde si différent du sien qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment la cerner. « Je croyais qu'il était avec vous. »

Narcissa secoua la tête dans un signe négatif. Son regard qui errait dans la pièce s'arrêta sur le sapin, et, d'un mouvement de baguette distrait, elle rectifia l'arrangement d'une guirlande, bouchant un trou que la décoratrice initiale n'avait pas remarqué. Cette dernière réprima un mouvement d'humeur, vexée d'avoir été ainsi prise en défaut alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de conduire tout ce qu'elle faisait à la perfection. « Quelles sont au juste tes relations avec mon fils ? » , demanda-t-elle soudain.

Hermione resta interdite. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Draco est un être exceptionnel », insista la maîtresse de la demeure Malefoy. « Il m'a dit s'intéresser à une jeune fille en particulier… est-ce vous ? Sans vouloir vous blesser, vous me semblez plutôt ordinaire. Je suis sûre que vous êtes très gentille et intelligente, mais Draco… »

« Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous m'insultiez une seconde de plus », l'interrompit Hermione avec une voix vibrante en se redressant. « J'apprécie votre fils, mais nos relations ne vous concernent pas. »

« C'est là où vous vous trompez, jeune fille », rétorqua Narcissa avec un sourire indéfinissable. « Je suis sa mère, quand vous n'êtes rien ! »

L'adolescente la défia du regard : « Vous étiez peut-être importante hier, mais aujourd'hui, votre époux et vos amis ne vous regardent plus que comme une traîtresse en fuite. Soyez certaine que j'admire votre geste, mais je doute que vous ayez conscience des conséquences qu'il a eut ! » Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Narcissa seule, son visage à la perfection aussi glacée que celui de son fils figé dans une expression indéfinissable. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi blessée. Elle le savait, elle était digne de Draco, elle était l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connu depuis des générations, et elle se battait pour une cause juste. Personne, fut-ce une aristocrate à la beauté aussi terrifiante que celle de Narcissa, ne pouvait lui enlever ça. D'un pas décidé, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la pièce la plus haute de la maison qui servait de grenier.

C'était un endroit sombre, humide et déplaisant, comme d'ailleurs la plupart des pièces du 12, Grimmauld Square, mais au moins, elle y serait tranquille. Après cette altercation, elle se sentait prise d'une soudaine haine du genre humain. Elle se posta près de la fenêtre en œil de bœuf qui, seule, permettait à une lumière blafarde d'éclairer un peu le réduit. Au travers des vitres sales, elle voyait le square à ses pieds. Mais le petit jardin public habituellement désert témoignait d'une activité étrange. Des hommes habillés de noir, le visage dissimulé sous de grands parapluies de même couleur, faisaient des allées et venues devant la demeure invisible des Blacks. Bien qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient incapables de la voir, elle se recula dans la pénombre. Visiblement, les Mangemorts savaient où se cachaient les fugitifs, même s'ils ne pouvaient y accéder.

« Ils sont là depuis ce matin… », dit une voix dans son dos. Hermione se retourna, la main sur sa baguette, puis la laissa retomber.

« Ta mère te cherche », informa-t-elle son petit ami d'un ton neutre.

Il esquissa un sourire indéfinissable. « Ma mère me cherche tout le temps », répondit-il. « C'est une personne remarquable… Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre. Je ne connais personne qui n'aime pas ma mère ! »

« En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ta mère m'aime beaucoup », rétorqua Hermione d'un ton aigre.

Il haussa les épaules, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils étaient si haut sous les toits que, bien que la maison soit habitée à la fois par la famille Weasley et une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils n'entendaient aucun son de voix. En revanche, les murs et les planchers craquaient de manière sinistre, comme si la maison elle-même respirait lentement, telle un monstre endormi. Ils restèrent en silence à regarder les rondes menaçantes des hommes au dessous d'eux. « Ils ne veulent pas que nous sortions », dit Draco à voix basse. « Je pense qu'ils ont peur que nous ne révélions l'existence de cette maison aux autres, et que tout cela ne soit qu'un piège. Personnellement, je les trouve extrêmement naïfs… Si c'est ce qu'ils craignent, pourquoi nous avoir conduit jusqu'ici dans un premier temps ? Jamais les Mangemorts ne commettraient une telle erreur. »

« Nous ne sommes pas comme les Mangemorts ! », protesta Hermione, vexée par le ton du Serpentard. « Et nous n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes qu'eux. Je trouve ça bien que Dumbledore vous ait emmené jusqu'ici. »

« Tu crois qu'il sait ? », demanda soudain Draco, « pour nous ? »

« S'il ne le sait pas, il s'en doute, et McGonagall ne tardera pas à le mettre au courant dans tous les cas », répondit-elle, songeuse. Draco hocha la tête, mais Hermione fut incapable d'évaluer si cela était bon ou mauvais signe. « Nous devrions descendre », ajouta-t-elle. « Ou les autres vont se douter de quelque chose. Mais je crois que Ginny sait déjà, elle aussi. »

Il soupira avant de se lever, époussetant son pantalon maculé de toiles d'araignées pluricentennaires, puis se ravisa. « Attends un peu… », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Attendre quoi ? », l'interrogea-t-elle en s'apprêtant à franchir la porte. En quelques pas il la rejoignit et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Nous n'aurons pas tant d'opportunités comme ça », murmura-t-il dans son cou. Malgré elle, elle lui rendit son étreinte et ferma les yeux. Curieuses, ses mains se glissèrent sous son pull, suffisamment gelées pour la faire frissonner, de froid et de quelque chose de plus, mais le corps contre le sien était chaud au contraire. Quittant ses hanches qu'il pétrissait, ondulant contre elle d'une manière qui la rendait folle, il pressa tendrement un de ses seins au travers du tissu fin de son soutien gorge, et une boule se forma dans son bas-ventre. Docilement, elle leva les bras tandis qu'il lui retirait le vêtement de laine et fut saisie par le froid et l'humidité.

Que ce soit ou non ce qu'il avait recherché, elle se blottit encore plus étroitement contre lui en frémissant et glissa ses bras sous son pull à lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle dut le lui enlever à son tour puisque il se retrouva à un moment torse nu, sa peau si blanche dans la semi obscurité hérissée par la chair de poule. Fascinée, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses abdominaux, des ses pectoraux, de ses épaules, puis à nouveau dans son dos. Il la laissa faire. Claquant des dents tous les deux, mais sans cesser de s'embrasser, il la souleva et referma la porte grinçante en la repoussant du pied. Leurs respirations précipitées résonnaient d'une manière hors du commun dans la pièce vide.

Glacée, elle enroula ses jambes autours des hanches du garçon et rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, ses iris argentés levés vers elle, son visage taillé au couteau souligné par l'ombre. « Il sont en bas », murmura-t-elle sans savoir elle-même si elle parlait de leurs amis ou de leurs ennemis, les deux catégories se fondant en une seule. « On nous cherche… »

« Il y aura toujours une bonne raison, tu le sais… », souffla-t-il en faisant glisser le pantalon de la jeune fille le long de ses hanches. « Ca finira par arriver… »

Elle secoua la tête, fiévreuse. « Ce n'est pas ça… Je veux le faire avec toi… Mais pas comme ça. »

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent, comme figées, et il s'écarta d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de désir, mais de la colère les assombrissaient aussi. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, presque nue, tremblante de froid. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire. Certes, elle se doutait qu'elle finirait par perdre sa virginité. Sans avoir l'intention de la conserver jusqu'à un hypothétique mariage, pour peu qu'elle vive jusque là, franchir le pas lui avait toujours paru comme une échéance relativement lointaine. Visiblement, pour Draco, ce n'était pas le cas. Il semblait plus que probable qu'il serait le premier à qui elle se donnerait si complètement, et tout d'un coup, elle eut peur. Peur qu'il ne soit pas le bon, celui qu'elle attendait. Apparemment, elle croyait encore au prince charmant…

« Comment alors ? », grinça-t-il, impatient. « Tu veux que je t'épouse ? Que la guerre soit finie ? Tu es trop intelligente pour ça… »

La pointe l'atteignit en plein cœur, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc imaginée qu'elle aurait droit à un minimum de compréhension et de tendresse ? Il enflammait son corps, lui faisait perdre conscience d'elle-même, mais en fin de compte, cela ne suffisait pas. Cela aurait suffit à d'autres pourtant. Pleine de ressentiment à la fois contre lui et contre elle-même, elle lui lança un regard noir et commença à se rhabiller. Blanc de rage, il se retourna en envoya son poing fermé contre le mur avant de grimacer de douleur sous le choc. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hermione, tu es là ? », demanda la voix de Ginny avant que celle-ci ne paraisse. La jolie rousse avait l'air à la fois éreintée et furieuse. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour tuer cette femme et faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ! Si elle me demande encore une seule chose sur ce ton suffisant, je vais faire quelque chose d'impardonnable ! »

L'adolescente poussa violemment la porte qui vint claquer contre le mur, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière impressionnant et manquant de peu d'éborgner Draco qui se tenait juste derrière. Ce dernier sauta de côté et se racla la gorge brillamment. Les yeux bleus de la sœur de Ron le dévisagèrent d'un air incrédule, revinrent vers Hermione, semblèrent prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient, puis se refermèrent avec horreur. « OK », dit-elle, « je vais sortir lentement, et quand je rentrerai de nouveau, tout ira bien. Je me réveillerai dans ma chambre au Terrier, et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve. »

« Attends, Ginny, je vais t'expliquer ! », s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers elle, tentant en même temps d'enfiler son pull et ignorant le ricanement du Serpentard. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers, ignorant les appels de son amie, le bout de ses oreilles aussi rouge que celui de Ron lorsque ce dernier était fou de rage. « Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me faire un dessin, sinon j'en mourrai. A moins que vous n'ayez tous les deux été submergés par la chaleur au point que vous ayez été obligé de vous déshabiller immédiatement… », siffla-t-elle. Elle se retourna d'un bloc, s'arrêtant si soudainement qu'Hermione du se raccrocher à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas les faire toutes les deux basculer dans le vide. « Mais je doute fort que ce soit ça, et, crois moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre tes explications ! »

Elle qui avait habituellement réponse à toutes les questions se trouva sans voix, sans autre ressource que celle de rougir en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle, « je sais que tu traverses une période difficile… »

Les yeux de Ginny avaient prit un éclat glacial. Bien que se tenant quelques marches en dessous d'Hermione, elle parvenait à la regarder de haut. « Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, ça ne me regarde pas. Envoie toi en l'air avec un Mangemort si c'est ce qui te plaît, ne viens pas ensuite te plaindre lorsqu'il t'humiliera devant tout le monde. C'est ce qu'il fera, tu sais. Mais je te rappelle, puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, que tu es là pour le surveiller, pas pour te laisser peloter dans le grenier. »

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous l'attaque, qui ressemblait tellement peu à l'adolescente aux cheveux roux qui lui faisait face. C'était méchant, et, à son avis, complètement injustifié. La situation dans laquelle se trouait sa cadette, la frustration qui l'habitait ne pouvait pas tout justifier non plus. La voix de Mme Weasley les appelant pour préparer la table du dîner de Noël l'interrompit, et elle s'efforça de reprendre une contenance. Sans plus parler, mais leur hostilité planant au dessus d'elles comme l'ombre d'un grand oiseau noir, les deux rouge et or descendirent les marches vers la cuisine. Quelque part dans la maison, la voix stridente du portrait de Mme Black retentit, suivie de jurons bien sentis qui ne pouvaient provenir que de l'un des jumeaux.

La cuisine avait été astiquée de fond en comble avec l'aide pleine de réluctance de Kreatur. Le vieil elfe de maison était à présent assis aux pieds de Narcissa Malefoy, levant des yeux adorateurs vers la femme blonde qui trônait dans un fauteuil. Mme Weasley avait les mâchoires crispées et sa tête des mauvais jours tandis qu'elle s'activait autours des fourneaux, sa baguette se déplaçant si vite que Hermione avait de la peine à la suivre. Les pots et les chaudrons voltigeaient dans la pièce comme un ballet bien ordonné, laissant s'échapper des odeurs délicieuses qui lui firent venir l'eau à la bouche.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! », s'exclama la mère de Ginny lorsqu'elles entrèrent, essuyant d'un revers de la manche les perles de sueur sur son front. Ce geste provoqua un changement de parcours d'un chaudron de soupe de poisson qui coupa la course d'un pichet de Bièraubeurre. Les deux récipients se heurtèrent avec un craquement sinistre, se balancèrent quelques instants avant de tomber au sol, répandant leur contenu. Du désespoir apparut su le visage de Mme Weasley qui sembla paniquer avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide », laissa-t-elle tomber en jetant un regard appuyé vers Narcissa Malefoy qui contemplait le désastre avec sérénité.

Si Mme Weasley avait espéré faire réagir son invité, ce fut un échec cuisant, mais les deux Gryffondors se hâtèrent quant à elle de mettre la main à la pâte. A partir de ce moment, le temps sembla filer entre leurs doigts sans qu'elles aient simplement le temps de respirer. Un repas de noël dans la famille Weasley état, en règle générale, un gigantesque casse tête. Un repas de noël rassemblant non seulement la famille Weasley, mais également la majeure partie des membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, auquel il fallait ajouter plusieurs invités, le tout dans une maison inhabitée depuis des mois, relevait de l'impossible. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas être le problème de la mère de Draco qui restait paisiblement assise à contempler l'effervescence autours d'elle.

Enfin, vers six heures du soir, les deux adolescentes éreintées montèrent dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient pour prendre une douche bien méritée et se changer. L'eau chaude sembla emporter avec elle la fatigue et les tensions, et, lorsqu'elles redescendirent pour se joindre au reste de la compagnie, Hermione et Ginny donnaient l'impression de s'être réconciliée. Cependant, la jolie rousse évita soigneusement le regard de Draco qui avait pris place dans le salon aux proportions monumentales aux côtés de sa mère. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione eut l'espoir fou de voir le Serpentard changer de place pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé violet, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de la suivre des yeux tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce.

Que ce soit en raison de la présence de ces deux convives inattendus ou simplement pour éviter de remuer des réflexions trop douloureuses, les membres de l'Ordre se donnèrent un mal impressionnant pour ne pas évoquer, de près ou de loin, la guerre qui faisait rage autours d'eux. Malgré tout, même les détails les plus légers ramenaient les esprits d'une façon ou d'une autre à la situation présente. Les invités se taisaient alors, plongés dans leurs propres réflexions, et un silence pensant s'installait. Puis l'un ou l'autre se reprenait et relançait la conversation avec une gaieté forcée que reprenaient les autres avec des rires qui sonnaient faux.

Attablée autours de la table qui croulait sous les mets délicieux, Hermione se sentit prise d'un malaise. Toute cette bonne humeur factice la rendait malade. Noël ne pouvait pas être Noël en tant de guerre… Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, souffrant de voir les visages de ceux qu'elle aimait autours d'elle lui renvoyant en miroir sa propre attitude. Elle ne supportait pas de devoir prendre par à ces conversations volontairement oiseuses et sans but alors que tant d'autres choses tellement plus importantes auraient du être discutées. Pourtant, poussée par le groupe, elle n'osait pas briser le tabou et dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

La salle à manger sur laquelle s'étaient portés la plus grande partie des efforts de décoration semblait une oasis de lumières dans la grande maison glaciale et ténébreuse dans laquelle personne, mis à part peut-être Narcissa Malefoy, ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Mais loin d'être réconfortante, cette impression lui donnait au contraire la nausée. Elle avait l'impression que l'ancienne demeure de Sirius représentait la guerre en général, tout ce qui était mauvais et haïssable… C'était leur repère pourtant, l'endroit le plus sûr auquel ils pouvaient penser, mais elle le détestait. Ce n'était pas, ce ne pourrait jamais être un foyer.

Les cadeaux étaient tous restés au Terrier. Personne, dans la précipitation qui avait suivi leur départ, n'avait pensé à emmener les paquets enrubannés dans leur fuite. Ces présents, qui, pour certains, avaient nécessité des mois de recherche et des gâchis de mètres de papier cadeau pour être parfaits, avaient été oubliés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les adolescents ne sacrifiaient pas à cette cérémonie bruyante et joyeuse d'échange de menues offrandes et suivirent les adultes au salon en se jetant des regards désolés de côté. Hermione avait envie de pleurer. C'était tellement injuste… Harry et Ginny marchaient devant elle, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés, et même Ron n'avait pas le cœur de briser ces quelques instants de répit.

Draco avait le regard lointain. Il se tenait à ses côtés, mais ne semblait pas la voir. Comme mu par un automatisme, il alla s'asseoir aux pieds de sa mère qui s'était arrogé d'office le meilleur fauteuil, et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. D'une main absente, Narcissa effleura les cheveux blonds qui formaient une tâche claire sur le fond sombre de sa robe de satin bleu nuit. Les grands yeux myosotis de la jeune femme vinrent se poser sur Hermione, qui s'était pelotonnée sur un canapé profond entre Ron et Tonks. L'adolescente ne cessait de la fasciner. Poussée par l'habitude et ce qu'on lui avait seriné dès l'enfance, l'épouse de Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un mépris profond pour ceux qu'elle appelait les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Ils n'étaient pourtant, dans son monde protégé, qu'une idée lointaine qu'elle chassait de ses pensées comme une mouche désagréable.

Tout au long de son enfance et de son adolescence, elle n'en avait pour ainsi dire connu aucun. Les enfants de Moldus qui fréquentaient Poudlard lors de ses années d'études ne lui adressaient jamais la parole, et elle ne cherchait pas leur compagnie. Lorsque Andromeda, sa propre sœur, avait commencé à fréquenté ce type qu'elle avait plus tard épousé, elle s'était distraitement demandé, si elle-même pourrait un jour se retrouvé dans une telle situation. La réponse n'avait pas tardé, sèche et évidente comme un claquement de fouet : non. Cela ne se faisait pas chez les Blacks, malgré tout ce que Droméda et son cousin Sirius pouvait penser. Et lorsque Lucius avait commencé à rechercher ses faveurs en sixième année, elle s'était secrètement réjouie que sa vie reste aussi simple et évidente qu'elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Pas de questions compliquées, pas de décisions difficiles… Tout avait été tellement parfait. Tout avait été comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Elle avait naturellement assumé que Draco suivrait la même voie, mais l'éducation que Lucius avait insisté pour donner à leur fils unique l'avait effrayé. Elle avait cru faire pour le mieux en lui inculquant l'indépendance, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que son propre enfant se trouve un jour dans la même situation qu'Androméda l'avait été en son temps. Et elle, comment devait-elle réagir ? Le rayer définitivement de ses pensées et de son cœur comme l'avait sa famille lorsque sa sœur avait épousé Ted ? Ou pouvait-elle supporter cet affront et même encourager Draco à suivre la voie de son propre cœur ?

Cette petite Granger était assez jolie, bien que beaucoup moins que certaines des filles qui avaient tourné autours de son Draco depuis que celui-ci avait perdu les traits aigus de l'enfance. Elle lui trouvait un air calme et raisonnable, un peu trop sérieux pour son âge peut-être. Les adultes dans la pièce semblaient la considérer avec un certain respect, s'adressant à elle comme à un des leurs. Mais, à vrai dire, c'était aussi le cas de ses deux amis, le garçon Weasley et Harry Potter. Elle en avait certainement assez vu pour avoir gagné ce respect, elle n'était donc pas une petite cruche comme Narcissa l'avait elle-même été lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle lui avait même tenu tête lorsqu'elle s'était montré volontairement blessante envers elle. Mais, très sérieusement, elle doutait que cette histoire avec Draco aille bien loin. Le garçon était comme son père : ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme, ce n'était pas un esprit vif et fort, mais plutôt un corps docile et accueillant.

Et puis, de toute façon, les deux adolescents étaient encore jeunes, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, et une idylle de collège ne finirait pas forcément par un mariage. Les jeunes se mariaient de plus en plus tard, ces jours-ci, et ces unions ne duraient pas toujours comme elles auraient du. Narcissa se torturait probablement pour rien… Elle décida avec sagesse d'attendre, et d'agir comme les circonstances l'exigeraient lorsque le moment serait venu. Avec un brin d'humeur, elle se fustigea d'avoir perdu autant de temps sur un problème qui n'avait pas de solution, et reporta son attention sur le reste de l'assemblée.

Le grand salon des Blacks était aussi bondé qu'il l'avait été au temps des grandes fêtes données bien des années auparavant et réservées aux sorciers dont le sang était le plus pur, pureté qu'ils chérissaient comme leur plus précieux trésor. Avec ceux qui étaient enterrés dans les caves les plus profonde de Gringotts bien entendu… Pour autant que Narcissa puisse en juger, la réunion était à peu près aussi joyeuse que celles qu'elle se remémorait vaguement. Seuls les visages autours de la table basse avaient changé. Les expressions aussi : au lieu d'un air de majesté légèrement dédaigneux, les invités affichaient une mine sombre et anxieuse, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers les fenêtres aveugles comme s'ils craignaient que quelque chose n'en surgisse pour les attaquer.

Concernant ce dernier point, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas impossible. La mince femme blonde réprima un léger soupir. Par son geste, elle avait à jamais condamné sa place de maîtresse de la bonne société. Certes, l'époque n'était pas aux fêtes fastueuses qu'elle avait donné il n'y avait pas si longtemps auparavant, mais elle doutait fort qu'aucun de ses anciens amis ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole après ce qu'elle avait fait. A moins, bien sûr, que l'Ordre du Phénix ne remporte la victoire. Auquel cas, tous s'empresseraient de nouveau autours d'elle, recherchant ses faveurs et sa protection. Ce ne serait probablement pas désagréable. Tous, mis à part Lucius. Le visage de son époux vint flotter un moment devant ses yeux comme celui d'un fantôme venu du passé, beau et triomphant comme il lui était apparu le jour de leurs noces. Elle avait été contrainte de choisir entre son fils et son époux. Elle les aimait tous les deux pourtant, d'une façon différente certes, mais elle les aimait.

Plus jamais il ne la serrerait dans ses bras, impérieux et plein de fougue. Draco serrait-il dans ses bras cette petite fille de Moldus de la même façon ? Trahirait-elle un jour son fils comme elle-même avait trahit son époux ? Si seulement… Si seulement il y avait la paix, alors elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Le visage d'une fillette en larmes, ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadrant ses joues rondes apparut devant ses yeux. Puis la petite figure commença à s'éloigner, s'éloigner de plus en plus vite, puis disparut. Narcissa sursauta. Draco s'agita à ses pieds, cherchant de nouveau une position confortable. Oui, il faudrait la paix, mais une paix différente de celle qu'elle avait connue. Une paix sans choix douloureux. Une paix telle que l'Ordre du Phénix seul pouvait en apporter.

Douze coups sonnèrent à la massive horloge normande de bois noir qui dominait l'assemblée de toute sa taille. « Joyeux Noël ! », annonça Dumbledore en se levant de son siège, invitant les autres convives à faire de même.

Ils répondirent à leur tour, les mêmes mots prononcés par deux bonnes dizaines de bouches qui ne croyaient pas un instant à ce qu'elles racontaient. Les baisers, les poignées de main s'échangeaient, froids et mous, incertains. Trop de tourments. Sitôt après, ils se dispersèrent, comme soulagés que la soirée prenne enfin fin. Il y aurait d'autres soirées, d'autres Noël, et soudain, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que aucun de ces Noëls à venir ne ressemble en un seul point à celui qui venait de passer.

**Et fin de ce chapitre… Le prochain devrait arriver d'ici le mois prochain au maximum. En attendant, il y aura d'autres baisers dans **_**30 baisers pour une éternité**_** et des mots pas très doux dans **_**Réminiscences**_**… **


	27. Promenons nous dans les bois

_Promenons-nous dans les bois…_

**Attention, chapitre à l'eau (voir à la liqueur) de rose… Juste parce que j'en ai envie et que j'ai écris plein de chapitres déprimants ces derniers temps. Que ceux qui sont déjà en overdose de guimauve passent directement à la dernière partie du chapitre qui constitue le seul point vraiment nécessaire… Vous serez prévenus !**

**Les RaRs sont sur le blog comme d'habitude pour ceux qui veulent les lire !**

Les derniers jours de décembre s'étiolaient lentement dans la maison secrète du 12, Grimmauld Square. Ses occupants s'évitaient les uns les autres avec un soin particulier, leur cohabitation forcée leur pesant de plus en plus. Mme Weasley avait à présent récuré de fond en comble la vieille demeure, réquisitionnant à tour de bas tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée, à deux exceptions près. Draco avait été épargné puisqu'il était de toute évidence impossible de le laisser seul plus de dix minutes avec l'un des habitants du Terrier : ces derniers finissaient systématiquement avec leurs mains serrées très fort autours du cou du Serpentard. Quant à Narcissa Malefoy, si elle ne daignait pas participer aux tâches ménagères, elle n'était cependant pas avide de bons conseils en la matière. La pauvre Molly avait fini par la laisser paresser dans sa chambre plutôt que de supporter ses remarques une seconde de plus.

Aussi, la mère et le fils menaient une vie plutôt isolée. Hermione n'avait guère dû échanger plus d'une dizaine de mots avec Draco depuis le malheureux incident du grenier. Ils n'étaient pas remonté s'y réfugier depuis, et le reste de la maison était surpeuplé. Lorsqu'elle réussissait par miracle à échapper à la corvée de ménage, elle en profitait pour écrire. Orion lui avait envoyé une carte pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, et elle lui avait répondu par plusieurs mètres de parchemin. Comme il était hors de question qu'elle évoque la situation présente, le lieu de leur refuge ou tout autre élément pouvant être utilisé contre eux au cas où la chouette serait interceptée, elle n'avait en fin de compte pas grand-chose à lui dire. Mais le simple fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part en dehors de cette maison qui pensait à elle suffisait en quelque sorte à la réconforter.

La veille du jour de l'an avait commencé de la manière habituelle. Mme Weasley, déjà pleine d'énergie, était entrée comme une furie dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny pour leur proposer le programme de la journée. Ce dernier était constitué à part entière de rangements divers, de draps à changer, de greniers à récurer et autres réjouissances ; mais à sept heures du matin, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas encore en mesure de protester. Les yeux embués de sommeil, elles se levaient à tâtons pour retrouver Ron et Harry dans la salle à manger. Les garçons, pris au piège par le même stratagème, contemplaient leur bol de café au lait comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet étrange et exotique dont ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leurs têtes dodelinaient tandis que le sommeil les reprenait malgré eux. Les jumeaux suivaient rapidement, et alors seulement les autres semblaient sortir de leur torpeur. Parfois même, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ou l'autre faisait une promesse imprudente à Molly après un verre de trop et se retrouvait impitoyablement tiré de son lit avant le lever du soleil.

Epuisée, Hermione avait fini par se réfugier en fin de journée sur son lit. La neige avait recommencé à tomber depuis une heure ou deux et recouvrait à présent les toits des maisons en vis-à-vis d'une épaisse couche immaculée. Le ciel était toujours gris, certes, mais les flocons qui voltigeaient derrière la fenêtre donnaient l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ces boules de verre que l'on trouve dans les magasins de souvenir. Etait-ce cela ou la fatigue accumulée ? Toujours est-il qu'elle se sentait d'une douce torpeur. Des étages inférieurs montaient une odeur alléchante de viande rôtie et de biscuits au gingembre. Depuis la fin du déjeuner, elle n'avait cessé d'enfiler les petits personnages de biscuit sur des fils que Ginny tendait à travers toute la maison. Certains avaient même d'hors et déjà disparu en dépit des interdictions répétées de Mme Weasley de toucher à quoique ce soit avant le Nouvel An. Elle repensa brièvement à ses parents, à la fois si proches et si lointains.

Si elle avait insisté, le professeur McGonagall lui aurait probablement permis de se joindre à eux pour commencer cette nouvelle année, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas prudent, mais une autre raison, plus forte peut-être, la retenait. Elle se sentait de moins en moins proche d'eux. Depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, la jeune fille avait passé de moins en moins de temps avec eux, mais elle s'était toujours efforcée de retrouver le petit pavillon de banlieue dans lequel elle avait grandit lors de la plupart des grandes fêtes. Cependant, au cours de ces deux ou trois dernières années, ce qui avait été une joie s'était teinté de malaise. Plus qu'avec ses parents, c'était avec Ron et Harry qu'elle voulait être. Les deux jeunes gens la comprenaient et la connaissaient mieux aujourd'hui que ses parents eux-mêmes. La maison familière prenait des airs étranges, d'autant plus que, petit à petit, sa mère avait transformé sa chambre d'enfant en bureau.

Elle avait grandit, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Quelque part au cours de ces dernières années, elle avait cessé de considérer la maison de ses parents comme son foyer, et rien n'était venu le remplacer. Elle savait que Harry éprouvait vis-à-vis de son école un attachement que rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire. Le pauvre ne pouvait guère être blâmé. Son oncle et sa tante étaient tout, sauf accueillants. Quant à Ron, le Terrier demeurait son lieu de refuge et probablement en serait-il toujours ainsi. Il se plaisait à inviter ses amis à toute occasion, et Hermione en était venu à apprécier énormément la vieille baraque biscornue et ses habitants. Pourtant, ni Poudlard, ni le Terrier ne parvenait à remplir pour elle ce rôle si important. Elle avait l'impression de errer en aveugle dans un monde un peu floue, sorcière à part entière, mais toujours liée aux Moldus de part le sang.

Elle ferma les yeux à ces pensées, ne les ouvrant même pas lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça légèrement avant que ne résonne le bruit du loquet. Ginny devait être parvenue à son tour à échapper aux griffes de sa mère et voler une heure ou deux de repos. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, non seulement l'intrus ne s'écroula pas sur le lit jumeau à côté du sien, mais c'est son propre matelas qui s'affaissa légèrement en craquant sous le pds d'un nouvel occupant. Une odeur familière de citron à laquelle se mêlait des effluves masculines. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut de qui il s'agissait. Et, effectivement, en entrouvrant les paupières, elle découvrit les traits délicats de visage de Draco penchés sur elle.

« Bonjour », dit-elle en s'étirant légèrement. Sa main vint se poser d'elle-même dans les cheveux clairs et fins. Il roula légèrement sur le côté de manière à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, un genou calé entre ses jambes. Il sourit d'un air étrange avant de l'embrasser, les lèvres toujours curieusement incurvées.

La chaleur que dégageait son corps se propageait dans le sien. Il était lourd, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Elle soupira de bien être en répondant à son baiser paresseux. Glissant ses bras autours de la taille du jeune homme, elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu rester toute sa vie comme ça, noyée dans sa chaleur, son odeur, respirant le même air que lui. A regret, elle rompit le baiser, et recula son visage autant qu'elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup. Les yeux entrouverts, elle effleura le beau visage avant de murmurer : « C'est un peu imprudent, non ? Ginny peut entrer à n'importe quel moment, et elle ne m'a pas dit deux mots depuis… L'autre jour… »

Son sourire bizarre réapparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il secouait la tête négativement. « Aucun risque », susurra-t-il dans son cou. « Je l'ai vue avec Potter dans le grenier… J'étais monté chercher un peu de calme, mais je n'ai pas voulu les déranger. A mon avis, ils en avaient pour un bon moment… »

« Tu veux dire que… » Rougissante, elle s'interrompit avant de glousser. « Si Ron apprend ça… »

« Aucun risque », ronronna Draco. « Sa mère l'a coincé… Lui aussi en a pour un bon moment, il ne risque pas de quitter la cuisine de si tôt ! Ce qui signifie… » Il s'interrompit le temps de piquer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre. « Nous avons la chambre pour nous tous seuls ! »

Il ondula au-dessus d'elle, la laissant tremblante, effleurant ses lèvres sans les prendre tout à fait, tout proche et pourtant inaccessible. « Je sais que tu ne te sens pas prête… », souffla-t-il. « Mais ça ne te fera mal qu'un instant… Et puis après vient le bon… Et après le très bon… Mais si tu ne passes pas la première étape, alors tu ne connaîtras jamais ça. » Il calla ses avant bras de chaque côté de se tête, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière de son corps au-dessus de lui, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui et au désir grandissant qui lui brûlait le ventre. Elle tenta de saisir ses lèvres, mais il se recula au dernier moment. Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration, sa respiration s'accélérant au même rythme que celle de son ravisseur. En réponse, il pressa son bassin encore plus fort contre le sien. Elle tressaillît en sentant l'expression de son désir pour elle contre sa cuisse. « Dis-moi que tu ne me veux pas », dit-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. « Si tu peux me le dire, alors je te laisse tranquille, et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… »

Son cerveau lui lança une injonction qu'elle ignora royalement. Incapable de réprimer ses pulsions, elle embrassa Draco à pleine bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'il approfondissait encore le baiser, se redressant sur ses genoux et entraînant la rouge et or dans son mouvement. Sa langue envahissait sa bouche caressant la sienne. Les yeux clos, elle leva les bras pour lui permettre d'enlever son pull tandis que ses mains cherchaient à tâtons les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Quelques uns sautèrent au passage sous les doigts trop pressés. Un craquement de tissus de mauvais augure se fit entendre tandis qu'il se débattait contre sa manche. Le souffle court, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur respiration. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense, et ses joues, si pâles d'habitude, étaient nimbées d'un voile rosé. Il lui sourit d'un air encourageant, et laissa glisser une main jusqu'au bombé de sa hanche tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans ses boucles folles.

Lentement, il la renversa sur le matelas sans qu'ils se quittent des yeux une seconde. Avec douceur, il piqua un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, sa bouche, le creux de sa gorge. Elle exhala un léger soupir tandis que les lèvres taquines venaient se poser sur la pointe de ses seins qui se durcit sous la dentelle du soutien gorge, frémit lorsqu'elles s'attardèrent sur son nombril. Elle sentit à peine les mains de Draco se battrent contre le bouton de son jean. Docilement, elle souleva son bassin tandis qu'il faisait glisser le vêtement sur ses hanches et le long de ses jambes. En le sentant remonter vers elle, elle sourit et, avec assurance, défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Le visage de Draco était concentré tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon, son érection désormais clairement visible sous son caleçon. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer d'appréhension. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, lentement, presque avec précision, à l'écoute des réactions de corps de sa partenaire qui tremblait légèrement. Les mains du vert et argent glissaient sur elle, s'attardant sur ses courbes pleines. Familières désormais, elle les laissa faire, frissonnant légèrement sous certaines caresses, s'efforçant de respirer lentement. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur suivait les mains de Draco, battant sous sa peau là où se trouvaient ses paumes.

Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'affirmation, elle posa ses mains sur la peau douce du jeune homme à ses côtés et dont l'odeur l'enivrait. Au début, ce n'était guère plus que des effleurements, mais alors qu'elle s'habituait à l'intimité de leurs deux corps, elle laissa plus libre cours à ses désirs, les notions de ce qui était décent ou pas se fondant en une masse un peu trouble dans son esprit. Tout ce qui importait désormais, c'était les sensations, le plaisir, celui du Serpentard et le sien propre. Elle sentait les muscles rouler sous ses mains, se creusant et se gonflant sous la peau comme des serpents. Elle avait envie de les pétrir, de les faire sien d'une certaine façon. Elle sentit une douleur, presque une brûlure envahir son bas-ventre et une humidité entre ses cuisses. Etouffant un gémissement, elle se plaqua contre Draco.

Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude, regardant le visage d'Hermione, et sa main libre, qui s'était égarée quelque part dans le dans de la jeune fille, glissa dans un long mouvement interrompu pour se glisser dans sa culotte. Ravalant sa salive, il combattit ses propres pulsions qui lui intimaient de la prendre sur le champ. Plus tard, peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Avec autant de douceur qu'il le put, il enfonça un doigt dans son intimité. Elle se crispa, ses mains se crispant sur les draps. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser tandis qu'ils étouffaient leurs murmures dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. De sa main libre, il dégrafa son soutien gorge avant de prendre un mamelon érigé dans sa bouche. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors que la langue du jeune homme venait taquiner la pointe, son doigt entrant et sortant en elle, la torturant.

Des piques de plaisir traversaient son corps. Haletante, elle se tortilla, essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler assez de conscience pour mener à bien sa tâche. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle baissa le caleçon de Draco et prit la hampe durcie avec précaution. C'était chaud, étrangement vivant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, se demandant comment diable pourrait-il entrer en elle. Le Serpentard étouffa un cri contre ses seins, et elle le sentit résonner en elle. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son sexe, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'une voix déchirée de s'arrêter. La gorge sèche, elle obtempéra. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur résonner partout en elle, comme si elle-même n'était qu'un cœur palpitant, beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop fort. Ou plutôt comme si son corps lui-même était constitué d'un millier de cœurs. N'y tenant plus, le vert et argent la débarrassa de sa culotte, et se posta au-dessus d'elle.

« Ouvre les yeux », ordonna-t-il avec d'une voix rauque un peu folle, qui lui fit peur malgré elle. Obéissant, Hermione décolla ses paupières qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir serrées aussi fort. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, crispée à la fois par le désir et la concentration, et ses yeux, habituellement clairs, donnaient presque l'impression d'être noirs. Ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, trempées de sueur, s'étaient obscurcies. Sentant sa mâchoire trembler, elle réussit à hocher la tête, comme pour lui donner le signal du départ.

D'un mouvement de reins, il la pénétra sans la quitter du regard. Il la sentit se crisper et s'immobilisa en elle, le temps pour elle de s'habituer à une situation inconnue. Ce n'était pas vraiment une douleur, plutôt une sensation de frottement pas vraiment agréable, une impression de trouble et d'inconfort. Elle gigota un peu, essayant de trouver une position moins gênante alors que Draco entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il la libéra avant de pénétrer en elle de nouveau, accélérant insensiblement. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne put réprimer une grimace qu'il remarqua. « Ca va ? », haleta-t-il sans s'interrompre pour autant. Elle hocha la tête en s'accrochant à lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mettant dans son baiser autant de soin et de tendresse qu'il pouvait. « Ca passera », dit-il dans un murmure essoufflé à son oreille. « Je te le promets. » Enfin, il se libéra en elle, se laissant retomber sur sa poitrine.

Les yeux ouverts, les mains perdues dans les cheveux de Draco, elle avait l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes. Son corps sentait le poids de Draco sur le sien, les gouttes de sueurs qui refroidissaient en la faisant frissonner, leurs deux odeurs mêlées de manière indistincte, et cette impression de frottement inhabituelle qui persistait au niveau de son bas-ventre. Pendant ce temps, son esprit voilait au-dessus d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se voir elle-même couchée sur le lit au-dessus tout en réfléchissant froidement à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, ni la douleur, ni le plaisir. Le bon viendrait plus tard, lui avait-il dit. Elle le croyait. Elle le désirait toujours. La douleur n'y changeait rien.

Avec un soupir, il se libéra et se lova contre elle comme un chaton, leurs jambes toujours entremêlées. « Je te demande pardon… », dit-il soudain.

Interloquée, elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? », demanda-t-elle en observant la tête blonde qui reposait sur son sein, une main traçant négligemment des arabesque sur le ventre nu de la jeune fille.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, les yeux mi-clos. « Je t'ai fais mal, et je ne me suis pas arrêté. Je n'ai pas réussi… »

Elle se redressa légèrement, embrassant l'épaule de son amant. « Merci… », susurra-t-elle, « Merci d'avoir essayer de ne pas me faire mal… » Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, tendres et apaisées. Hermione poussa un soupir en l'interrompant. « Il faut que tu y ailles… », dit-elle à regrets et s'asseyant sur le lit, soudain troublée par leur nudité à tous les deux. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre : la neige s'était encore épaissie sur les toits des maisons en vis-à-vis, et les ombres des arbres décharnés s'étaient allongées. Il faisait presque nuit. « Ginny ne va pas tarder à rentrer… »

Il se haussa sur les coudes, suivant son regard. « Tu as raison… », observa-t-il. « Encore plus que Ginny, j'ai peur de sa mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me jeter dehors malgré le temps si jamais elle me trouvait ici dans cette… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la glace. « … absence de tenue serait le mot juste. » Sortant du lit sans gêne, il commença à rassembler ses vêtements dispersés et à se rhabiller. Juste avant de sortir, il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas, venant se planter devant Hermione qui était en train de remettre son jean. Alors qu'elle rougissait, il lui prit le menton et leva son visage vers lui. « Nous avons besoin de temps », dit-il d'un ton grave. « Pas juste pour ça, mais du temps pour être juste tous les deux. Si nous voulons que ça marche entre nous, alors il faut que nous soyons tous les deux tous seuls au moins de temps en temps. Cette maison m'étouffe… »

Elle hocha la tête, et, prise d'une idée soudaine, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autours de son cou. « Demain, je demanderais à McGonagall de m'emmener chez mes parents pour passer le 1er janvier avec eux. Et tu viendras avec moi », souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, le visage enfouit dans la peau fine et douce du pli de son cou. La poignée de la porte qui s'agitait dans le vide les interrompit. Sans rien dire, il se détacha d'elle, la laissant avec un sentiment de vide, et alla déverrouiller la porte. Ginny entra d'un pas dansant, les joues toutes roses et les yeux brillants. Elle était plus jolie que jamais.

« Dis donc », commença-t-elle sans voir Draco qui se tenait derrière la porte au premier abord, « pourquoi avais-tu fermé… » Elle s'interrompit soudain, les yeux ronds à la vue de la tenue d'Hermione.

« Bonjour, Weasley-fille », déclara le vert et argent avec un sourire sardonique. Et avant que la jolie rousse ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il l'avait attrapée par la taille et lui avait piqué un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Elle resta interdite, la bouche ouverte, la main posée à l'endroit où les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient posées.

« Hermione, tu me dois des explications ! », tonna-t-elle. Mais ses yeux rieurs démentaient son ton sérieux. « Tout d'abord, est-ce qu'il est aussi bon au lit qu'on le dit ? »

Son interlocutrice devint cramoisie. « Tu as couché avec Harry ? », rétorqua-t-elle en réponse pour tenter de reprendre une contenance.

Ginny gloussa et un sourire coquin se forma sur ses lèvres. « Je n'ai pas vraiment _couché_ avec lui au sens propre… », dit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Mais il y a plein d'autres choses qu'on peut faire avec son copain quand on est dans un grenier désert… »

La rouge et or en avait profité entre temps pour enfiler un pull. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? », demanda-t-elle à son amie. « Pour Draco ? »

« Je ne t'approuve pas, si c'est ce que tu me demandes », dit la plus jeune des Weasley prudemment. « Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour… Je n'aurai pas du réagir comme ça. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, même si cela s'avère être la plus sexy des fouines de Serpentards. Au fait », s'interrompit-elle, « Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée en sortant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… », répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Probablement parce qu'il en avait envie. »

La soirée se passa, sans surprises, mais pleine de bonne humeur. La jeune fille se réjouit d'avoir passé l'après-midi, en tout cas la première partie, à faire des gâteaux. Mme Weasley était incontestablement une cuisinière pleine de talent, et plus d'un des invités alla se coucher le ventre trop plein. Mais comment résister aux odeurs délicieuses qui s'échappaient des plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres ? Il était impossible de se résigner à ne pas goûter, et, à partir de ce moment, impossible aussi de ne pas se resservir. Etait-ce dû à la maison fraîchement récurée de font en comble ou à la perspective que s'ouvraient devant eux une nouvelle année immaculée comme une page vierge ? Toujours est-il que les convives étaient de bien meilleure humeur que quelques jours auparavant.

Hermione sentait le regard de Draco posé sur elle à chaque instant, intense et brûlant. Elle avait peine à garder ses mains loin de lui. Elle devait lutter contre elle, contre ce désir pressant d'effleurer sa main lorsqu'elle le servait, de poser sa tête contre son épaule lorsqu'ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte dans le canapé du salon, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche lorsque sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. Cette situation était d'autant plus embarrassante que le Serpentard ne cessait de se presser autours d'elle, sa main se posant comme par hasard à côté de la sienne, se trouvant sur son passage comme par inadvertance. Parfois, elle le voyait sourire d'un air carnassier, et elle n'avait pas à chercher bien loin ce à quoi il pensait. Parfois aussi elle se perdait dans ses réflexions et rougissait, ou devait réprimer un sourire.

C'était insupportable autant qu'excitant. Elle avait l'impression que son corps pouvait s'enflammer comme une allumette sèche à tout moment. Enfin, vers la fin de la soirée, alors que la vieille écossaise souriait beaucoup plus que d'habitude, un verre de whisky à la main, qu'elle trouva le courage d'aller affronter le professeur McGonagall avec sa requête. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement de l'emmener non loin de chez ses parents et de venir la chercher le soir même pour la ramener à Grimmauld Square. Obtenir à présent son accord pour emmener Draco avec elle s'avéra néanmoins être une tâche plus ardue.

« Le jeune Malefoy n'a pas de raison de venir avec vous », s'opposa le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton sec. Son regard alla se poser sans aménité sur le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête et sourit avec insolence à la maîtresse de son destin. « Au contraire », ajouta-t-elle avec humeur, « Il serait en danger, encore plus que vous ! »

« Je voudrais qu'il rencontre mes parents », argumenta la Préfète-en-chef avec ferveur. « Qu'il comprenne à quel point ils sont semblables à lui et qu'il n'a pas de raison de les mépriser. Il a rencontré un homme qui l'a déjà sérieusement ébranlé dans ses convictions lors de la cérémonie d'Union, mais il faut qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas une exception… »

L'assistante de Dumbledore pinça ses lèvres minces. « Et cela n'a, naturellement, rien à voir avec les liens un peu particulier que vous entretenez avec votre collègue ? », dit-elle à voix plus basse. Hermione secoua négativement la tête, s'efforçant de prendre son air le plus innocent et le plus responsable.

Surgie de derrière elle, la voix du directeur qui s'était discrètement approché des deux femmes, se fit entendre. « Laissez ce jeune homme accompagner Miss Granger, cela lui fera certainement le plus grand bien ! », intervint-il. Contrainte, McGonagall hocha la tête à contrecoeur avant de s'éloigner au bras de Dumbledore. L'espace d'un instant, la Gryffondor eut l'impression que ce dernier lui adressait un clin d'œil au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir rêvé… Elle adressa un signe discret de la tête à Draco qui lui sourit largement en retour. Son cœur battait déjà plus vite d'anticipation.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les autres habitants de la maison reposaient encore paisiblement dans leur lit, épuisés par la longue soirée de la veille, Draco, Hermione et le professeur McGonagall se retrouvèrent au bas des escaliers. Une cafetière avait été ensorcelée pour servir de Portoloin, mais elle ne pourrait fonctionner qu'à partir du moment où la vieille écossaise en donnerait le signal, après s'être assurée que la voie était libre. Celle-ci Transplana donc la première après avoir jeté un dernier regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers, tendus dans l'expectative, les mains fermement accrochées à l'objet d'apparence si banale, se sentirent soudain emportés dans un tourbillon. Mais la respiration d'Hermione ne s'était pas faite plus précipitée uniquement à cause de la surprise.

Ils se trouvaient dans un square anonyme. En dépit de l'épaisse couche de neige encore immaculée qui recouvrait tout, Hermione lui trouvait un air familier. Il lui fallut quelques secondes encore pour reconnaître le parc où sa mère l'emmenait jouer lorsqu'elle était enfant. La balançoire rouillée grinçait en se tortillant sous le souffle du vent. Le tourniquet avait été englouti sous la strate blanche. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement loin… Pourtant, à un moment, cet endroit avait été le centre de son univers, l'objet de tous ses désirs. Elle l'adorait, et pourtant, elle l'avait à peine reconnu. Elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon, mais Draco regardait autours de lui d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Nous nous retrouverons ici à sept heures précises », dit McGonagall avec autorité. « Chronométrez exactement le temps que vous mettez pour aller et venir jusque chez vous, Miss Granger, vous ne devez pas attendre ici, et mi non plus. Si je ne suis pas là, rejoignez le refuge de l'Ordre du Phénix au 12, Oxford Street avec des moyens de transports Moldus. Vous n'y serez pas en sécurité très longtemps, probablement. Envoyez une chouette à l'Ordre dès que vous y arriverez. Un simple bout de parchemin vierge fera l'affaire… Ils viendront immédiatement. » Elle s'interrompit, les observant. Ils hochèrent la tête docilement. « Une lettre a été envoyée à vos parents par la poste Moldue, mais ils n'y ont pas répondu. »

« C'est normal », s'impatienta Hermione qui avait hâte de revoir son père et sa mère. « La poste Moldue est lente comparé aux chouettes, et mes parents passent toujours la veille du jour de l'An chez ma Tante Stacey. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Ils seront tout juste rentrés, a priori… »

« Bien, bien », répondit le professeur d'une voix incertaine. « Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée… Soyez prudents ! »

Ils attendirent qu'elle ait disparu pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des enfants affamés. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de lui, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être suffisamment proche de lui. Emporté par son élan, il la souleva dans ses bras tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autours de sa taille. En riant, ils se détachèrent enfin, un peu embarrassés tous de même de ce manque de retenue qui les avait surprit tous les deux.

« Nous sommes à cinq minutes de chez moi.. », dit enfin Hermione en lui souriant.

« Si tu le sais déjà », rétorqua Draco avec des yeux brillants, « Pourquoi ne pas prendre le chemin des écoliers ? Il est encore tôt, laissons à tes parents le temps de t'accueillir proprement… »

Elle hocha la tête et passa son bras autours de taille. A demi enlacés, il firent quelques pas, mais Hermione butta dans le bac à sable dissimulé dans la neige fraîche et tomba à genoux, entraînant son amant avec elle. Riant comme deux gamins, les joues rougies par le désir autant que par le froid, ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal, s'interrompant par des baisers qui s'éternisaient, buvant la neige fondue sur le visage l'un de l'autre. En fin de compte, il se passa bien un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne se mettent véritablement en marche, main dans la main. Hermione avait mal à la mâchoire tellement elle souriait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout était d'une beauté intouchée, le blanc de la neige dissimulant les jardins mal entretenus, les décorations de Noël illuminant encore les rues. Le soleil se levait à peine bien que la matinée soit déjà avancée, les jours ayant à peine commencé à s'allonger, et la journée s'annonçait magnifique.

Le soleil teintait la neige de reflets dorés, et les lumières d'éclats bleus, rouges ou verts. Elle regarda le visage de Draco. Il souriait autant qu'elle, fixant directement le soleil. Les petites maisons devant lesquelles elle était passée toute sa vie, si semblables à celle dans laquelle elle avait vécu enfant, prenaient un air coquet et confortable.

« Tu vas aimer mes parents », promit-elle au vert et argent. « En plus, nous arrivons précisément à l'heure du petit déjeuner… Ma mère fait les meilleurs scones du monde… »

« Je mangerai n'importe quoi… », avoua-t-il en riant. « Même toi… » Son regard se fit plus chaud. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu faisais dans mes rêves, hier soir… »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit encore alors qu'elle rosissait. « Tu me le raconteras une autre fois… Parce que là, tu vas voir mes parents… », rétorqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant un pavillon identiques à tout ceux de la rue. D'un pas léger, elle poussa le portillon et pénétra dans son jardin.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre. Du moment où elle avait franchit cette porte, elle avait semblé lui échapper. Bien qu'il ait couché avec elle, qu'il ait posé sa marque sur elle de la façon la plus difficile qu'il soit, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait rejoint un autre monde. Son sourire l'encourageait à le rejoindre. Derrière les rideaux de dentelles, il apercevait l'ombre d'un feu de cheminée, bienvenu après leur cheminement dans la neige. A contrecoeur, il suivit Hermione. Désormais, il n'était plus dans son monde. Désormais, il était chez elle, un invité qu'on tolérait, maladroit, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, lui qui avait toujours été si sensible au protocole.

Hermione l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres rondes. Ils entrèrent ensembles, main dans la main. C'était curieusement petit. Le hall s'ouvrait sur un escalier étroit fait de boiseries sombres. Le mur était recouvert d'une tapisserie représentant des fleurs sur lesquels étaient accrochés des dessins qui étaient de toute évidence l'œuvre d'une plus jeune Hermione. Jamais il n'était entré dans une maison si petite, si différente en tous points du Manoir Malefoy. Des bonhommes au crayon de cire, des paysages fantastiques… La rouge et or se débarrassa de son manteau, le posa sur une patère, et appela.

Draco eut un pressentiment, juste une seconde. Hermione se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et une silhouette apparue derrière son épaule. C'était un homme, grand, blond, considérablement amaigrie, les yeux froids hurlant toute leur haine dans un visage si semblable au sien. Lucius Malefoy.

**Et… Coupez ! Review si vous voulez la suite très vite…**


	28. Dans les ténèbres

_Dans les ténèbres_

**Et ben dites donc ! A quoi cela sert-il que je fasse du M si je reçois quand même des menaces de mort à la fin ? Donc un chapitre méchant cette fois-ci, na ! **

« Ils doivent être dans la salle de bain », commença Hermione, inconsciente de la présence de l'un de ses pires ennemis dans son dos. « Pourquoi n'irions nous pas nous installer dans la cuisine ? Je peux te faire du thé, si… » Elle s'interrompit, alertée par le regard fixe de Draco.

« Va-t-en », dit-il sourdement sans que ses lèvres ne bougent. « Cours. » Incapable de détacher son regard de celui de son père, il avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il y avait juste lui. Et l'autre. Et Hermione entre eux deux. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, et se retourna lentement sans rien dire. Il aurait voulu l'attraper à bras le corps et la jeter par la fenêtre, la refermer soigneusement derrière lui, reprendre ses esprits, et ensuite affronter sereinement l'auteur de ses jours. « Tiens, bonjour papa, ça faisait un bail… » Mais la vie n'était pas comme ça. Il était Stupefixié, incapable de lever le petit doigt, à peine même de respirer. Il entendit le hurlement de Hermione venir de très loin, ses oreilles donnaient l'impression d'être pleines de coton. Il la sentit le bousculer alors qu'elle reculait vers la porte, et le froid glacial qui se jetait dans l'entrée des Granger.

Hermione se sentait tomber dans un puit sans fond, sombre, inquiétant, et attendait autant qu'elle craignait l'impact final. Instinctivement, elle cherchait à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'home menaçant. La porte sembla s'ouvrir d'elle-même alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie. Les bourrasques mêlées de neige lui coupèrent le souffle, et elle trébucha dans la neige. Sa baguette tomba de sa main tremblante et alla se perdre dans la neige fraîche. Elle ralentit et tourna la tête pour découvrir Lucius sur ses talons. Les traces de ses pas et de ceux de Draco commençaient déjà à disparaître sous une nouvelle couche immaculée. Tombant à moitié, elle tentait de gagner la rue, à la fois si proche et si lointaine. Les éléments eux-mêmes semblaient avoir décidé de l'empêcher de gagner cet asile précaire. Elle s'accrocha à la grille qui entourait le jardinet dissimulé, bataillant contre le portillon.

Draco s'écarta mécaniquement pour laisser passer son père, les yeux baissés. Ce dernier lui accorda à peine un regard, uniquement préoccupé par la Gryffondor qui tentait de s'enfuir. Il aurait probablement du l'aider, mais aucun des deux autres protagonistes ne semblait faire attention à sa présence. Ses pieds se décidèrent enfin à bouger, le poussant à suivre les traces des deux autres. Les rues de la banlieue résidentielle étaient désertes, et seuls émergeaient de la blancheur omniprésente les grilles qui séparaient les jardins et la silhouette décharnée des arbres. Avec détachement, il regarda son père se diriger vers Hermione, sa baguette à la main, une main levée au niveau du visage pour tenter de protéger ses yeux. L'adolescente quant à elle bataillait toujours contre la porte du jardin, ses doigts gourds refusant de lui obéir. Il trébucha contre un objet dur et baissa les yeux. Il venait de se prendre les pieds dans la baguette d'Hermione… Discrètement, il se baissa, ramassa le bout de bois qu'il dissimula dans sa manche.

Elle leva brièvement la tête, convaincue désormais que toute tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec. Le loquet avait gelé, rendant tout espoir caduc. Sa gorge s'étrangla, comme si l'air était devenu une sorte de liquide épais et acre qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle comprit brusquement qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Que c'était la fin. Ses genoux se liquéfièrent, et elle se raccrocha maladroitement au tronc de l'arbre qui ployait sous le poids de la neige. Elle nota distraitement que Draco était sorti de la maison. La jeune fille contempla la silhouette qui se découpait, noire sur le blanc, tandis que sa cape battait lâchement ses mollets. C'était stupide de mourir alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle était dans les bras de son petit ami.

Elle regarda Lucius Malefoy s'avancer vers elle, une lueur triomphante dans ses yeux d'un bleu si pâle qu'il paraissait délavé. La baguette de bois noir était tendue vers elle, et pour garder son équilibre, l'homme tendait l'autre main vers elle crispée comme la serre d'un oiseau de proie. Il devait se douter qu'elle avait abandonné. Et il s'en réjouissait… Une bouffée de rage pure l'envahit, s'insinuant dans ses veines. Elle voulait que cet être abject disparaisse. La petite maison paisible qui avait abrité son enfance lui donnait l'impression d'être souillée. Le souvenir de ses parents et le sort qui leur avait sans doute été réservé décupla ce sentiment. Le pouvoir afflua soudain en elle, rugissant dans ses veines comme une rivière en crue lorsque les digues finissent par céder sous la pression du courant. Incapable de se contrôler, elle aspira toute l'énergie qu'elle percevait autours d'elle et la projeta en direction de son ennemi.

Au moment où tout semblait perdu, Draco eut l'impression que quelque chose l'aspirait, drainant toute sa force jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ne laissant de son corps qu'une coquille vide aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Incapable de se tenir debout, il s'effondra sur la neige comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. Son père lui-même, à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, vacilla. Et puis vint la vague, énorme, terrible et impitoyable qui projeta les deux hommes à plusieurs mètres en arrière. L'arbre à côté de la Gryffondor se brisa dans un craquement sinistre, littéralement déchiré, l'écorce sombre s'ouvrant pour laisser apparaître les fibres d'un jaune pâle. Il entendit les vitres du pavillon voler en éclat derrière lui lorsque la vague d'énergie les pulvérisa, la porte arrachée de ses gonds propulsée à l'intérieur de la maison.

Lorsque Draco réussit à relever la tête, seule Hermione était encore debout. Elle était si pâle qu'il se demanda si le sang circulait encore dans ses veines. L'espace d'une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sien était rempli de larmes. Puis elle ferma les yeux, chancela légèrement, et tomba à son tour, formant une petite montagne plus sombre dans le paysage dévasté. Quelques visages curieux apparaissaient déjà aux fenêtres, une Moldue était même sortie sur le pas de sa porte en robe de chambre et le dévisageait curieusement. Il rassembla assez de forces pour se redresser sur un genou, et fut obligé de s'arrête pour respirer. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, comme si quelque chose l'avait pressé de toute part pour en extraire la substantifique mœlle. Méthodiquement, il déplia ses jambes et se leva.

Son père était déjà debout, visiblement beaucoup moins affecté que les deux jeunes gens. Il lança des « Aveda Kedavra » du regard à la Moldue et se dirigea prudemment vers Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Le Serpentard n'aurait pas su dire si elle respirait encore ou pas. Suspicieusement, l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, sa baguette posée sur le cou de l'adolescente. Draco regarda la tête brune rouler mollement sur le côté, venant se poser dans l'angle que former le coude de son geôlier. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle puisse t'être morte, puis battre de nouveau en entendant un léger gémissement s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'aurait su dire s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Rire de la savoir en vie. Ou pleurer dans l'expectative du sort qui l'attendait et qui pouvait être bien pire que la mort.

« Viens ici, Draco », aboya Lucius Malefoy en direction de son fils, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois. Sa baguette s'était enfoncée encore plus profondément dans la gorge de la jeune fille, formant ainsi une petite dépression dans sa chair.

Boitillant à moitié, peinant à garder son équilibre, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'au couple agenouillé. Avec une grimace de dégoût, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres souleva Hermione dans ses bras. Malgré ses bras décharnés, elle ne semblait guère peser plus qu'une plume. Il réprima à moitié un geste de la main vers elle. Il aurait voulu la toucher, lui dire qu'il était là. Mais elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsqu'il les rejoignit et que son père lui agrippa le poignet d'une main ferme. Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau dans la direction des maisons Moldues, dans l'attente stupide que l'un d'eux vienne à son aide. Mais les visages inconnus ne montraient rien d'autre que de la curiosité et une méfiance certaine envers ces gens étranges qui venaient troubler le calme du matin du jour de l'an. Puis le paysage environnant se troubla dans un tourbillon de blanc, de gris et de noir tandis que son estomac lui donnait l'impression de se retourner comme un gant. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans le hall familier du Manoir Malefoy.

« Monte dans ta chambre », ordonna sèchement Lucius à son fils. Alerté par le bruit, un homme blond à la carrure impressionnante fit son apparition. Le maître de maison lui accorda à peine un regard alors qu'il laissait tomber Hermione sur le sol. L'autre la considéra d'un air stupide tandis que le plus âgé des Malefoy s'essuyait ostensiblement les mains sur sa robe de sorcier. « Rowle, emmène la dans un des cachots de haute sécurité en isolement », poursuivit-il en désignant la jeune fille inconsciente sur le sol. « C'est la meilleure amie de Potter, elle est très précieuse. Je vais prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres », précisa-t-il avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Impuissant, il regarda l'énorme Mangemort attraper sa petite amie à bras le corps et la jeter par-dessus son épaule comme un sac. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais, une fois de plus, il était paralysé, stupide, comme un gamin qui n'a jamais touché à une baguette de sa vie, passant d'un pied sur l'autre. Fou de rage contre lui-même, regrettant pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas être un Gryffondor, courageux et plein d'audace. Mais son arme n'était pas la force, c'était la ruse, se répétait-il en regardant disparaître la jeune fille dont la tête dodelinait contre le dos massif de son porteur, les longues boucles brunes et indomptable libérées de leur chignon pendant lamentablement.

La mort dans l'âme, il monta les escaliers, abandonnant sa cape à un elfe de maison, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Couché à plat dos sur son lit, il essaya de remettre dans l'ordre dans sa tête les évènements de la matinée. Et la honte lui cracha sa vérité au visage alors qu'une brûlure désagréable envahissait ses joues pâles. Il n'avait rien fait. Absolument rien. Il n'avait même pas essayé. Comme pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, il se sentit gêné dans ses mouvements et extirpa la baguette d'Hermione de sa chemise. Le bout de bois innocent lui donner l'impression de le mépriser et de le regarder de haut. C'était stupide, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un objet inanimé. Pourtant, le jeune homme se sentit envahit par la colère et envoya la baguette voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et regretta immédiatement son geste. En fin de compte, il n'y avait que lui-même à qui il pouvait s'en prendre. A regret, il se leva, alla chercher la baguette sous son lit, et l'enfouit dans son coffre fort personnel. Enfant, il y avait mis ses trésors les plus innocents, les gâteaux secs qu'il volait aux cuisines en dépit de l'interdiction de son père. Aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un venait à ouvrir le coffre de bois sculptés d'entrelacs sans début ni fin, ce ne serait pas une simple gifle auquel il devrait faire face. Il referma soigneusement les multiples serrures et accrocha la clef à un lacet qu'il passa autours de son cou. Le coffre était ensorcelé afin de ne pas pouvoir être ouvert par la magie, et la clef possédait une trace de telle sorte qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir la boîte avec un double. Tant qu'il avait la clef avec lui, la baguette d'Hermione serait sauve. Qui savait quand sa propriétaire en aurait de nouveau besoin, si cela arrivait jamais… Prit d'un accès de rage, il frappa à plusieurs reprise de son poing fermé contre le mur indifférent, se meurtrissant les doigts.

Après ce qui lui parut être plusieurs heures bien que les aiguilles de la pendule aient à peine avancé, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son père. Le jeune homme se leva immédiatement dans l'expectative. Le visage de l'auteur de ses jours était fatigué, une partie de l'arrogance qui faisait partie de lui semblait avoir disparu. Même lorsqu'il l'avait vu fraîchement évadé d'Azkhaban, tellement faible et décharné qu'un souffle semblait pouvoir le faire disparaître, son père ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi diminué. Quelque chose s'était passé, et cette chose l'avait quasiment détruit. Envers et contre tout, Draco aimait son père. C'était l'homme qui l'avait éduqué, qui l'avait bordé le soir, qui lui avait apprit à voler sur son premier balai. Pour les autres, ce pouvait être un meurtrier sans merci, mais pour lui, c'était avant tout son père.

« Assieds-toi, Draco », dit-il en lui indiquant le lit d'une main alors que lui-même prenait place dans un fauteuil à oreillettes à côté de la cheminée. Puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne fut troublé que par les craquements intempestifs du feu. Hésitant, le jeune homme ne disait rien, contemplant l'homme prostré. Enfin, ce dernier se reprit, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'y avait plus rien sur ses traits que calme et maîtrise de soit.

« Ta mère m'a trahi », dit le plus âgé finalement en brisant le silence. « Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent secoua la tête négativement en évitant le regard de son père. « Peu importe », dit l'autre finalement. « Je l'aime profondément malgré tout… Mais si je la vois, je serai obligé de la tuer. C'est une question d'honneur. Je ne peux pas accepter la trahison, de qui que ce soit, et particulièrement de ceux qui sont le plus proche de moi. Ta mère n'est pas une femme intelligente, elle a fait le mauvais choix… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » Il se leva et vint se placer devant Draco, qui levait les yeux vers lui, fasciné malgré lui. Une main de fer vint se poser sur son épaule tandis que le visage, si similaire au sien se plaçait à sa hauteur. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, mon fils. Il me faut encore savoir si, toi, je peux te faire confiance. Vas-tu me trahir comme elle l'a fait ? Vas-tu trahir ton sang, l'essence de ton être, la chose même qui fait de toi ce que tu es ? Tout ce que tu es, ce que tu as et que tu considères comme acquis, c'est à ça que tu le dois ! »

D'un geste si rapide que le jeune homme ne put le voir, son père avait passé sa baguette sur sa paume, ouvrant une blessure superficielle mais dont le sang se mit à couler immédiatement. Il regarda en silence les gouttes pourpres s'écouler une à une, venant tâcher de brun la manche de sa chemise. Lucius lui empoigna la main, l'obligeant à la regarder. « C'est ça qui compte, c'est ça qui est important ! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette voie, et j'espère que tu as conscience de tous les sacrifices que cela implique. Mais ces sacrifices sont justifiés ! » Il criait presque à présent, pressant les tendons du poignet du Serpentard, emmenant ainsi les larmes aux yeux de ce dernier.

« Je sais », parvint-il à articuler, terrifié par la lueur de folie qui agrandissait les pupilles de son père. « Je ne te trahirai pas ! Je ne te trahirai pas ! » Il se leva d'un bond, parvenant à se libérer de la poigne de fer, et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne se cogner contre le mur, serrant son poignet meurtri contre lui.

Le visage de Lucius s'apaisa instantanément. Avec un sourire dérangeant par sa rapidité à apparaître, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils qui se raidit malgré lui. « C'est bien, c'est ce que j'attendais de toi », dit-il, presque avec douceur, d'un ton satisfait. « Tu es mon héritier, et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bien sûr, il me faut une assurance… Je suis sûr que tu n'objecteras pas au fait d'être marqué dès ce soir ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera immédiatement prévenu de cet heureux évènement ! »

Comme assommé par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse infernale, Draco hocha la tête, vidé de tout sentiment.

**oOo**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, et eu l'impression de n'en avoir rien fait. Elle fut contrainte de porter les mains à son visage pour s'en assurer, manquant de s'éborgner avec son index. Ce qui venait de se passer lui revint à l'esprit comme une succession de flash si rapides qu'elle avait peine à suivre, des images qui n'auraient eu ni queue ni tête si elle ne les avait pas déjà, malheureusement et à son corps réluctant, vécues. Elle se redressa à tâtons, les mains battant le vide pour trouver un éventuel point d'accroche, sans succès. Elle appela, mais seul lui répondit l'écho de sa propre voix. Elle était seule, dans une pièce vide et probablement assez grande. Se sentant extrêmement vulnérable debout dans le noir, elle se mit à quatre pattes, les mains en alerte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un mur, puis un coin.

Pelotonnée dans l'angle, elle s'assit en position fœtale, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant. Ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé _exactement _? Elle avait fait quelque chose de bizarre et d'instinctif qui aurait pu la protéger si elle ne s'était vidée de toutes ses forces par la même occasion. Elle n'avait jamais osé expérimenté la magie élementale de cette façon, et aurait donné cher pour ne jamais avoir à le faire. C'était terrifiant. Et d'une certaine façon, extrêmement attirant également. Elle la sentait dans un coin de son esprit, prenant note de toutes les sources d'énergie possible, prête à se déchaîner de nouveau si Hermione se laissait aller. La jeune fille s'efforça d'éviter d'y penser, quelque difficile que ce soit.

Elle se concentra sur son environnement. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient complètement, aucune source de lumière, si faible qu'elle soit, n'avait sa place ici. Tout ce noir était pesant. Ce n'était probablement qu'un fait de son imagination, mais elle avait toujours trouvé le noir de la nuit réconfortant, mais ce noir là… C'était le froid, la peur, un noir qui vous dévore jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser que des os, un noir qui vous détruit lentement corps et âme si on n'y prend pas garde. Hermione se demanda si elle reverrait jamais la lumière du soleil, les rayons triomphants la réchauffant… Et ses parents ? Pouvait-elle avoir aucune illusion quand au destin qu'ils avaient rencontré ? Probablement pas… Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'elle leur avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu. Paniquée, elle fouilla dans son esprit, mais le noir semblait déjà les avoir englouti…

Et Draco ? Il était peut-être tout proche. Elle refusait d'imaginer que son père ait pu lui faire du mal. Mais après ? Les autres ? Ils devaient savoir qu'il avait vu le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pouvait révéler son emplacement… Et si Draco était un espion ? S'il avait menti tout ce temps, si Narcissa s'était infiltrée au sein de l'Ordre comme Rogue au milieu des Mangemorts ? Elle s'efforça de chasser ces idées dérangeantes sans succès.

Elle s'ouvrit aux éléments, s'efforçant de sentir ce qui l'entourait puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Visiblement, le cachot dans lequel elle était enfermée se trouvait sous l'eau. Elle sentait les particules d'eau omniprésentes tout autours d'elle, s'infiltrant au travers de la pierre, recouvrant les murs de sa prison d'une couche humide et poisseuse grâce à laquelle prospérait tout une végétation, saturant l'air qu'elle respirait. Elle prit conscience du froid qui l'envahissait et paralysait ses muscles déjà meurtris. Elle se demanda comment elle n'en avait pas pris conscience avant… Sa peau toute entière se hérissait sous la caresse de la chair de poule. Et à présent qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

Elle aurait voulu que Ron et Harry soient là. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi isolée. La présence familière de ses deux amis l'avait toujours aidé à conserver son calme quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle n'était pas si courageuse que ça… Harry était courageux, il n'hésitait pas à plonger la tête la première sans tenir compte du danger. Il était en quelque sorte une caricature de Gryffondor, le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin sans jamais se plaindre. Mais elle… Elle l'aidait, elle s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de le faire profiter de sa science lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais elle n'était pas une héroïne. Hermione aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle était bien trop paniquée pour ça. Si elle voulait être efficace, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les éléments qui l'entouraient, cherchant à contacter Draco de la même façon qu'elle avait un jour contacté Ron, en passant par son élément. Qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non, les garçons ne cessaient d'attirer les éléments. L'eau était présente partout, la pierre et la terre également. L'air était même le plus facile à capter et à suivre, mais ni Ron, ni Orion, ni Harry ne pouvaient lui être d'une aide quelconque pour le moment. Et le feu… Elle le percevait lointain, tellement faible. Le manoir immense semblait n'être jamais chauffé. Les rares pièces dont la cheminée était allumée semblaient se trouver loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elle erra parmi les pièces du château, de plus en plus paniquée à l'idée de se perdre.

Enfin, elle le trouva. Il brillait d'une lueur éblouissante au milieu des points plus ou moins pâles que formaient les autres habitants de la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. Pénétrer dans son esprit fut plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Elle avait l'impression de tenir une corde mouillée et enduite de savon entre ses mains, alors qu'elle tombait lentement en arrière. Elle était obligée de se concentrer sans cesse pour ne pas le perdre et basculer définitivement, déployant des efforts considérables pour en rester toujours au même point.

Toujours les yeux clos, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, elle s'insinua dans son esprit. Il était au chaud, elle sentait le contact des draps de soie sur sa peau, le poids réconfortant de l'édredon moelleux dont il s'était recouvert. « Draco… », murmura-t-elle dans sa tête.

Il sursauta violemment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils communiquaient ainsi, même si auparavant, ils étaient dans la même pièce et en contact physique. « Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il en retour.

Elle pouvait sentir son inquiétude mêlée de soulagement et de culpabilité, et elle en fut touchée. Le contact qu'elle avait avec lui était intime, presque gênant. Il était impossible de dissimuler quoique ce soit à l'autre. En même temps, elle ne le percevait pas aussi bien que lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée avec lui. La jeune fille regretta amèrement de ne pas en savoir plus sur cette forme de magie, ses possibilités et ses limites. C'était toujours des expériences au résultat incertain. De plus, elle sentait sans pouvoir rien y faire qu'elle aurait pu faire des quantités de choses qu'elle ignorait. Et cela était extrêmement frustrant… A ce moment, elle aurait pu utiliser n'importe quoi. « Je suis en vie », répondit-elle sobrement.

Il sentait son impatience, sa colère, et le froid qui l'envahissait. Il était mal à l'aise de se trouver confortablement installé dans son lit alors qu'elle était enfermée dans un cachot… obscur, humide et glacial, par nul autre que son père, sans savoir où ses proches se trouvaient et ni même s'ils étaient en vie. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? », proposa-t-il sans grande conviction.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, quelque chose qui lui avait permit de tenir dignement jusque là et qui disparu brutalement. Le raz-de-marée de terreur frappa Draco de plein fouet. Il tenta de se raccrocher à un souvenir qui la rassure et lui permette de se reprendre, mais les sentiments d'Hermione étaient tellement violents qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement. S'obligeant à respirer lentement, il invoqua dans son esprit les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, la neige étincelante, le soleil naissant et l'intense bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment là. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à cette image autant qu'il le put, cherchant à ce que, d'une certaine façon, elle vienne dominer la peur d'Hermione. Avec une lenteur désespérante, il la sentit se calmer tandis qu'elle rajoutait des détails, l'enjolivant de sa bonne humeur comme avec les décorations d'un sapin de noël. Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, contemplant ce qu'ils avaient été.

« Peux-tu demander à ton père ce que sont devenus mes parents ? », supplia-t-elle en pensée.

Elle était sombre encore, inquiète, et c'était plus que compréhensible. Il acquiesça. « Je vais être marqué, Hermione », avoua-t-il enfin.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il cru avoir perdu le lien qui les unissait quelques secondes auparavant. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit à ce point dégoûtée par lui. « Hermione ? », appela-t-il à voix haute, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'ai entendu », répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. « Est-ce que je vais mourir ? » Il resta interdit. Que faut-il répondre à une adolescente de dix sept ans qu'on a tenu dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant quand elle pose ce genre de question ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Oui ? Après tout, elle se trouvait entre les mains des Mangemorts… Non ? Se raccrocher à une toute petite lueur d'espoir et mentir ? « Laisse tomber, Draco », dit-elle avec une infinie tristesse. « Essaie de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Et ne les laisse pas te manipuler. Tu vaux mieux que ça. J'aurai aimé que nous ayons plus de temps, et te rencontrer à une autre époque peut-être… »

« Hermione ! », protesta-t-il, indigné. Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans sa tête, que des pensées peu réjouissantes. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle meure, il la voulait vivante, et dans ses bras, et nue de préférence. Aucun goût pour un fantôme, et au diable les souvenirs. On n'embrasse pas un fantôme, on ne dort pas avec un souvenir. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir mourir… Il savait ce que les Mangemorts faisaient aux Sang-de-Bourbe pour s'amuser, les tortures lentes qu'ils leur infligeaient pour le plaisir de les voir les supplier. Les os qui craquent, le sang qui coule, les chairs qui s'ouvrent.

D'une main résolue, il prit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Lorsque le sceau fut apposé, il invoqua un elfe de maison. « Porte ça à ma mère », ordonna-t-il sourdement à la créature. « Et je t'interdis de le dire à mon père. Je suis majeur, et tu dois m'obéir. » Le serviteur s'inclina docilement, ses yeux globuleux refusant de rencontrer les siens.

Sa porte s'ouvrit de nouveau au moment où l'elfe disparaissait. Son père entra, le visage grave, toute trace de la folie qui l'avait assaillit quelques heures plus tôt ayant parfaitement disparu. Il portait une longue robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa carnation d'un blanc presque laiteux et tenait un masque de céramique à la main. Draco se leva, sachant ce qui allait suivre. « Il est l'heure, fils », dit Lucius simplement. Et l'adolescent sut que le monde ne serait plus jamais le même.

Plusieurs mètres plus bas, sous leurs pieds, une autre porte s'ouvrit. Hermione cligna des yeux comme une chouette réveillée en plein jour, tentant de se protéger avec sa main, essuyant au passage les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Pourtant, la seule source de lumière n'était que le bout d'une baguette, propageant juste assez de lumière pour voir à un mètre de soi, tenue par un Mangemort massif. Sans chercher à s'échapper, ce qui n'aurait naturellement servi à rien, elle se leva lentement, dépliant ses muscles douloureux et engourdis. Un goût de bile envahit sa bouche, et elle se raccrocha à la dernière image que lui avait laissé Draco comme un présent.

Comment était-ce de mourir quand on a dix sept ans ?

**Je sais, je suis sadique. Je sais, je suis cruelle. Mais demain c'est la rentrée pour moi, alors j'ai le droit. Non, Hermione ne mourra pas (dans le prochain chapitre en tout cas)… Cette information est destinée à m'éviter de recevoir des reviews de menace. Le prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines… En attendant, reviews please !**


	29. Une vie pour une autre

_Une vie pour une autre_

**Chapitre qui m'a prit un bon moment à écrire et qui sombre complètement dans l'angoisse. Je suis d'une cruauté sans nom… Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Nouveau résumé aussi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Les Rars sont sur le blog. **

Draco se gratta maladroitement le cou à l'endroit où la robe noire de Mangemort le démangeait furieusement. La pleine lune illuminait la clairière dans laquelle il se tenait à la porte d'une cabane qui avait tous les signes de l'abandon. Les signes seulement, car, en réalité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y tenait sa cour. Il entendit son père avaler sa salive péniblement à ses côtés, tandis que sa tante Bellatrix passait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en emprisonnant son bras dans une poigne d'airain. Elle semblait croire que le jeune homme était prêt à tout instant à s'échapper et disparaître dans les bois environnants, ou du moins à faire un geste inconsidéré. Le vert et argent trouvait cette idée passablement ridicule. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, certes, mais son père avait jugé plus prudent de lui prendre sa baguette avant même qu'ils n'aient quitté l'enceinte du manoir Malefoy pour Transplaner. Malgré toutes les protestations de son fils, il n'avait pas cédé.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, sa respiration provoquant un nuage de condensation devant son visage. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils attendaient ainsi dans le froid, la neige commençant à transpercer le cuir de ses chaussures et à lui geler les orteils. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Bellatrix était incapable de tenir en place. Par cette attente, son futur maître tenait sans doute à faire savoir que ses faveurs n'étaient pas gagnées d'avance, et que la rémission de Draco tenait à plus d'une condition, incluant l'humilité. Mais l'humilité n'était pas une des qualités que la nature avait accordée au Serpentard, et il affrontait la bise et les regards goguenards des Mangemorts en opposant un front uni en dépit de ses lèvres légèrement bleutées.

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit enfin pour découvrir le faciès repoussant de Peter Petigrow. « Lucius, emmène le garçon », ordonna-t-il sèchement. Une cicatrice rougeâtre, cautérisée par la magie mais encore douloureuse, traversait à présent son visage de part en part, et il semblait en tenir Draco pour directement responsable.

« Et moi ? », demanda Bellatrix en se préparant à suivre son beau-frère et son neveu à l'intérieur de la chaumière, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat fiévreux remplit d'espoir.

Le bras de Petigrow se détendit brusquement comme un serpent, bloquant le passage à la Mangemort. « Il n'a rien dit à propos de toi », siffla le petit homme avec une satisfaction malsaine, « Tu restes dehors ! » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais finit par se raviser et s'éloigna à contrecoeur de la porte. Queudver ne réprima pas le moins du monde son sourire satisfait et méprisant. Le dernier regard que Draco emporta de sa tante fut la vision d'une femme blessée, tentant malgré tout de garder sa dignité alors même qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied. Et puis tout cela n'eut plus la moindre importance.

Pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps, il se tenait face à Lord Voldemort, ses yeux froids de serpent fixés sur lui… Et il n'avait pas l'air satisfait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Lorsqu'il avait échappé la première fois, il s'était attendu à ne plus jamais revoir cette parodie de visage. Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente. Le sentiment de curiosité et de fascination qui l'avait assailli alors s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autrement plus inquiétant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été complètement drainé de toute émotion, de toute faculté à ressentir quoique ce soit. Celui qui avait été Tom Jedusor semblait avoir sur lui le même effet qu'un Détraqueur… Sauf que le désespoir que les victimes de ces êtres répugnants éprouvaient à leur contact était remplacé chez lui par un vide angoissant. Draco avança de quelques pas, sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui s'apprêtait à devenir son maître, attendant anxieusement qu'il brise le silence pesant qui entourait la scène.

« Te revoilà donc devant moi, jeune Malefoy », dit-il enfin, sans que sa voix soyeuse ne trahisse la moindre émotion, bonne ou mauvaise.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne s'était jusque là pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. « Oui… », commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Par le nom des Fondateurs, comment était-il sensé l'appeler ? « Oui. »

Son vis-à-vis se carra dans son fauteuil, une expression satisfaite apparaissant sur son visage reptilien, indifférent aux questions qui assaillaient de toutes parts l'adolescent. « Ton père m'a assuré que, dès à présent, tu étais prêt à me servir. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Lucius semble le croire. Tu n'es pas venu de ton plein gré. »

Draco sentit un serpent glacé s'enrouler autours de son estomac. Il ne lui posait pas vraiment de questions, il se contentait d'affirmer des choses. Qu'elles soient vraies, qu'elles soient fausses, cela n'avait guère d'importance : à partir du moment où cette bouche sans lèvres avait prononcés les mots fatals, le reste n'avait plus droit de cité. Ce qu'il disait devenait, un point, c'est tout. Il frissonna légèrement, essayant sans conviction de se convaincre que le froid en était la raison, et avala sa salive. Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit la voix de son père protester faiblement, tentant d'assurer son maître de la véracité de ses propos. Pourtant, il se décida à parler de nouveau. « Je suis le fils de mon père », dit-il simplement, les mots franchissant ses lèvres avec une facilité inattendue. Trop facilement. « Je ferai ce qu'il me dira de faire, et ceci est son choix. »

Le visage livide hocha plusieurs fois pensivement. « Bien », répondit-il. Le vert et argent attendit en frémissant une suite qui ne venait pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, bien sûr… Ou peut-être… « Cependant, je pense que tu comprendras que j'ai besoin de m'assurer de ta soumission. »

Soumission. Il détestait ce mot, il haïssait ce qu'il impliquait, il maudissait son père pour avoir fait ce choix et pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Il était un Malefoy. On lui avait répété plus de fois qu'il n'y a de chiffres après la virgule du nombre pi que les Malefoy devaient être respectés, que leurs désirs étaient des ordres, que le monde leur appartenait. Pourtant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de courber le front devant cet homme, cet être qui n'avait d'humain que le nom. L'esprit de Draco se cabrait, et il devait lutter pour ne rien laisser en apparaître sur son visage. « Que dois-je faire ? », finit-il par demander entre ses dents.

La bouche de Lord Voldemort s'étira dans une imitation de sourire, et il agita la main en direction de Petigrow qui ne semblait attendre que cela. Ils devaient 'être mis d'accord auparavant, car pas un mot ne fut prononcé. L'adolescent se tendit dans l'expectative alors que l'ancien Gardien du Secret des Potter disparaissait dans les profondeurs de la cabane. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne revienne, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, ce dernier dans un piteux état. A son cou était attaché une sorte de collier, comme pour un chien. Les frottements sur la peau tendre avait formés des blessures dont aucunes n'avait été soignes. Les croûtes sanguinolentes étaient repoussantes de saleté, et il sentit son estomac se retourner.

Petigow tenait dans sa main une laisse, et tirait fortement dessus, obligeant l'homme à le suivre. Mais il était si faible qu'il se traînait à quatre pattes, s'aidant de ses mains pour avancer. Plus l'étrange couple se rapprochait, plus le Serpentard sentait une odeur répugnante. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle provenait du prisonnier : jamais il n'avait vu d'homme aussi sale. C'était un mélange de sang séché, de viande pourrie, d'excrément et de peur tel qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il repoussa de son esprit toute les tortures qu'il avait du endurer avant d'en arriver ici, fasciné toutefois par la figure hâve.

Il était si maigre que son visage ressemblait à un crâne, arborant les mêmes ombres caves à la place des yeux, et les pommettes trop saillantes mangées par la barbe. Ses cheveux rares pendaient sur son front en mèches grasses, tandis que la sueur et le sang, et peut-être les larmes avaient formé des traces plus claires sur sa peau patinée par la saleté. Ses vêtements en lambeaux trahissaient qu'il s'agissait d'un Moldu, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu personne sur lequel les Mangemorts s'étaient autant acharné. Il savait, bien sûr, que nombre de prisonniers étaient soumis à la torture, que ce soit pour obtenir des informations ou pour le simple amusement des porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais personne, à sa connaissance, n'avait jusqu'alors reçu un tel traitement.

« Qui est-ce ? », réussit-il à demander sans quitter l'homme du regard.

Voldemort écarta la question d'un geste vague de la main. « Peu importe, juste un Moldu. Un de ces êtres qui parasitent notre société, qui nous empêchent de vivre paisiblement. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître son nom, son histoire ou quoique ce soit d'autre sur lui. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un cancrelat. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait de la vermine ? On l'élimine sans arrières pensés… Tue le ! Lucius, rends lui sa baguette. »

Le vert et argent ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sentit la pointe de sa baguette s'enfoncer dans son dos et la saisit à l'aveuglette. Les yeux de son père étaient fixés sur lui, il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées : « Fais-le ! Tue-le ! N'hésite pas ! » Ses mains étaient agitées de tremblements spasmodiques. Il ferma ses doits plus fort sur le bois poli par l'usage de sa baguette pour les faire cesser, mais sans succès. Son bras droit tout entier semblait avoir échappé à son contrôle.

Il entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Son père se rapprochait de lui, et ses intensions ne pouvaient pas être bonnes. Mais la voix de son maître claqua comme un fouet au milieu de l'atmosphère glaciale, l'immobilisant sur place. « Non, Lucius ! C'est à lui de le faire ! »

Draco baissa les yeux sur sa victime. Laissé à lui-même, le prisonnier s'était assis lourdement sur le sol. Ses yeux bruns de chien battu étaient levés vers l'adolescent, remplis de terreur, mais aussi de quelque chose d'autre. Une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir dans les yeux d'un homme condamné à mort. De l'espoir. « Ne me tuez pas », supplia-t-il à voix basse, de telle sorte que le Serpentard soit le seul à l'entendre. « Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas… » Il tendit une main vers lui. Le jeune homme remarqua du coin de l'œil que toutes les articulations avaient été démises, donnant au membre un aspect étrange, presque inhumain.

Il recula de quelques pas, et la main blessée ne fit que l'effleurer, provoquant chez lui une vague de nausée. Dans un geste presque instinctif, il pointa sa baguette en direction du Moldu. Ce dernier leva ses deux mains en l'air dans un geste de supplication. « Bien, Draco… », dit la voix encourageante de son père dans son dos, se mêlant à celle du blessé : « Non ! Non, je vous en prie, j'ai une femme, j'ai une fille… »

Comme des chiens prêts à la curée, le cercle des Mangemorts qui jusque là était resté silencieux, comme de simples spectateurs, se rapprochèrent de la scène. Comme venus de très loin, presque d'un autre monde, l'adolescent entendait leurs souffles oppressés à ses oreilles et leurs murmures excités. Ils pouvaient déjà sentir le sang, la mort, et cela semblait les attirer autant que d'autres sont attirés par un tableau de maître ou un parfum délicat. Il avait cru avoir peur jusque là, de toutes évidence, il s'était trompé. La terreur le submergea tout d'un coup. Dans son esprit, l'homme suppliant à ses pieds s'apparentait désormais à un serpent… Ou plutôt à une araignée venimeuse. Les bras décharnés l'aidaient presque autant à avancer que ses jambes maigres.

Il recula de nouveau, entendant à peine la voix veloutée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « N'ais pas peur… Ce Moldu ne peut rien te faire. Il veut ta place, il veut ton rang… S'il le pouvait, tu serais à sa place ! Son engeance à tenté pendant des siècles de nous réduire à néant. Pourtant nous sommes toujours là, nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux. Pour obtenir la place qui nous revient de droit, en plein jour, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de les éliminer. Bien sûr, tout serait plus simple s'il pouvait en être autrement, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce sont des animaux nuisibles, des insectes… »

Sa respiration était de plus en plus oppressée, ses poumons refusaient de se remplir d'air comme c'était leur mission. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un bain d'horreur et de terreur pure. Et les autres étaient là, toujours plus proches, toujours plus proches…

« Fais le Draco ! Fais-le ! », le pressa son père, l'arrêtant dans sa reculade et le poussant de nouveau sans ménagement au milieu de la cabane. Il buta presque sur ce résidu d'humanité dont les dernières minutes à vivre semblaient s'écouler si vite, si vite… Et c'est à lui qu'il appartenait de stopper leur court. Il enfonça le bout de sa baguette dans la gorge de l'homme qui gémit doucement.

« Av… Avada Kedavra », articula-t-il à contrecoeur en fermant les yeux si fort que ses paupières lui firent mal. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Le prisonnier s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant si fort que Draco pouvait entendre ses dents claquer.

« Non ! Pas comme ça ! », rugit Lord Malefoy en arrachant la baguette des mains de son fils, poussant ce dernier sur le côté. « Il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment ! »

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, secrètement soulagé que son père prenne ainsi la direction des évènements, massant doucement son épaule brutalisée. Mais ce bref instant de réconfort s'évanouit aussi vit qu'il était arrivé. « Rends sa baguette au garçon, Lucius ! C'est à lui que j'ai ordonné de tuer ce Moldu, pas à toi. Je sais que tu en es capable, je sais aussi que tu aimes cela plus que tu ne le devrais… Mais avant d'accepter ton fils dans mes rangs, je veux voir par moi-même de quel bois il est fait », intervint la voix impérieuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fautif hocha docilement la tête et s'éloigna à reculons, replaçant durement la baguette magique dans la main de Draco.

« N'oublie pas, tu dois le vouloir ! », ordonna-t-il en passant derrière lui.

« Si cela peut t'encourager, jeune Malefoy », ricana un des Mangemorts dans son dos, « Mets-toi dans la tête que c'est toi ou lui. Il mourra de toutes façons ! Si tu le fais, ce sera simplement plus rapide… Et toi, tu vivras ! »

« Allons, laisse l'enfant », répondit une voix féminine d'un ton faussement indulgent. « Peut-être est-il simplement timide… La première fois est toujours la plus difficile. Il fera comme les autres, il finira par y prendre plaisir ! » Elle s'adressa directement à Draco : « Imagine ce sentiment de puissance, petite garçon… Un seul mouvement de baguette, deux mots et… Pfuit ! Tes ennemis disparaissent ! D'un autre côté, si tu ne le veux pas, ce sera toi qui disparaîtras. »

Un frisson descendit le long de son échine alors qu'il regardait le prisonnier de nouveau au bout de sa baguette. Il s'imagina à sa place, couvet de blessures, suppliant sans le moindre espoir, et puis la délivrance, l'éclair vert, son cœur qui s'arrête de battre, ce corps qu'il aimait tant rigide et froid, laissé sur le sol glacé de la cabane perdue au milieu des bois. Personne, Moldu ou sorcier, ne le trouverait jamais… Les animaux sauvages, par contre, verraient dans son cadavre un motif de la plus haute réjouissance… Les rats le découvriraient le premier, rongeant sa chair putride jusqu'à l'os, et les renards se disputeraient les restes, démantibulant le corps, jusqu'à ce que plus personne jamais, ne se douterait qu'il avait un jour été homme. Un goût de bile et de peur monta dans sa bouche tandis une sueur froide glissait entre ses omoplates.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir pour cet homme qui ne lui était rien. C'est lui ou moi, réalisa-t-il avec force. Et tout d'un coup, il sut. Il pouvait tuer si cela en valait la peine, et rien n'était une meilleure cause que sa propre survie. « Avada Kedavra », répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci sans trembler.

Un courant d'énergie traversa son bras de part en part, et il observa le rayon fuser hors de sa baguette avec un curieux détachement. Il se sentait vide. Sa victime émit un curieux cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, et s'effondra sur le sol après un spasme. Draco baissa sa baguette qui pendait dans sa main comme un membre inutile dont il n'aurait su quoi faire. Il sentit son père l'étreindre brièvement avant de le conduire vers celui qui serait désormais son maître, une main crispée sur son épaule. Lord Voldemort observa les deux hommes debout devant lui, et releva la manche du plus jeune, découvrant la peau blanche de l'avant bras du plus jeune. Le ventre de ce dernier se tordit douloureusement, mais il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste.

« C'est bien », dit-il froidement, « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, jeune Malefoy. » Il appliqua sa main sur sa peau, paume ouverte. Il avait une peau glacée, presque translucide, encore plus pâle que la carnation de l'adolescent. Et soudain, une douleur sans nom lui transperça le bras, propulsant son esprit dans un univers fait uniquement de ténèbres et de douleur. Quelqu'un hurlait sans fin, à la fois très proche et très éloigné. Draco aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, de le laisser souffrir sans avoir en plus à supporter ses cris. Les ténèbres semblaient l'oppresser, comme deux murs qui ne cesseraient de se rapprocher, le broyant entre eux, compressant sa poitrine jusqu'à ne plus y laisser le moindre souffle d'air.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il était étendu sur le sol, une migraine tenace lui étreignant les tempes. Son père s'était agenouillé à ses côtés aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux. « C'est fini, c'est fini », répétait-il sans fin. Draco aurait voulu se relever, mais ses membres tremblants refusaient d'obéir. Sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été lacérée tant elle lui faisait mal, et il réalisa que la personne qu'il avait entendu hurler dans la nuit n'était autre que lui-même. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il trouva le visage de Voldemort penché sur lui avec une caricature de sourire satisfait qui ne le rassura aucunement. Suivant son regard, il se tourna vers son bras gauche qui le brûlait cruellement.

Elle était là, la marque des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu, il l'avait vue sur le bras de son propre père chaque fois que ce dernier remontait ses manches de chemise en hiver, mais c'était une chose complètement différente de la voir imprimée sur sa propre peau. Elle perdait doucement sa couleur noire pour devenir d'un rouge sombre, comme une brûlure au fer rouge. Sa peau était légèrement bombée là où le tatouage avait été imprimé, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une cicatrice. Il tenta de la caresser d'un doigt hésitant, mais la peau était encore trop sensible pour qu'il puisse se résoudre à la toucher. Lentement, il réussit à rassembler suffisamment de forces pour se lever en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son père. Jamais ce dernier n'avait été aussi plein d'attention pour lui depuis… Il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

« Tu m'appartiens à présent, Draco Malefoy », dit son nouveau maître d'un ton satisfait. Incapable d'articuler un seul mot même s'il l'avait voulu, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Cela ne sembla pas déranger pour autant son vis-à-vis qui poursuivait : « Etant donné ton âge et tes obligations actuelles, tu ne pourras pas te joindre à nous lors de nos réunions. Néanmoins, ton père m'a dit que tu avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef pour cette année. Tu es donc en mesure de nous informer de tous les agissements des habitants de Poudlard. Je veux des renseignements précis, et, bien sûr, exact. Ton père répondra de tes actes. Quant à ta mère… Je suppose que tu peux l'utiliser pour obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix, même si elle n'est sans doute pas dans leurs confidences. Rapporte-nous tout ce que tu peux obtenir. J'ai fini. »

Sur ces mots, il agita vaguement la main dans leur direction, comme pour chasser des insectes dérangeant. Lucius s'inclina devant lui sans mot dire, obligeant son fils à faire de même avant de le pousser vers la sortie. Les Mangemorts qui avaient assisté à la scène se regroupèrent autours de leur maître, le dissimulant à la vue des deux hommes qui s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Bellatrix était encore devant la porte de la cabane à les attendre, ses cheveux bruns parsemés de flocons de neige et les lèvres bleuies par le froid. « Alors ? », demanda-t-elle avec avidité, les yeux brillants de la même lueur folle.

Sans répondre, le plus âgé des Malefoy remonta la manche de son fils, dénudant la Marque des Ténèbres. Un sourire satisfait autant que cruel apparu sur les lèvres de sa tante alors que celle-ci se rapprochait de lui, mais Lucius l'arrêta de la main. « Nous rentrons au Manoir », soupira-t-il, « Draco a eu une dure journée, il a besoin de repos. Tu as eut ce que tu voulais, et, dès à présent, je ne tolèrerais plus une seule de tes insinuations sur son soi-disant manque de confiance. » Et sur ces mots, ils Transplanèrent, laissant Bellatrix seule dans la neige.

**oOo**

Draco se laissa tomber sur ses genoux dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol familier de la demeure de son enfance, ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir un instant de plus. Son père lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, semblant hésiter entre le secouer pour le relever et une inhabituelle compassion. « Les Elfes de maison vont s'occuper de toi », assura-t-il au jeune homme. « Je ne peux pas rester, je dois retourner là-bas. » Il se tut quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à en ajouter davantage. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se retourna. « J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fais ça », dit-il d'une voix pressée, presque suppliante. « Je n'ai pensé qu'à ton bien ! Pour en être passé par là, je sais que c'est une épreuve difficile, mais même si tu ne le comprends pas ce soir, un jour tu réaliseras… En le laissant te marquer, tu as préservé ton héritage et celui de tes enfants. C'est la meilleure solution possible pour garder le pouvoir entre les mains des Sang Purs dans des temps aussi troublés que ceux que nous vivons. »

L'esprit tourmenté par la douleur aussi physique que mentale, l'adolescent ne protesta pas, se contentant de donner à l'auteur de ses jours la seule réponse qu'il avait été habitué à donner dès l'enfance. « Oui, père », articula-t-il docilement. Une pensée réussit à percer son chemin au travers des brumes qui semblaient former une barrière infranchissable autours de son cerveau. « Père », rapella-t-il l'homme sur le point de Transplaner de nouveau, « Qui était-ce ? L'homme que… Le Moldu ? »

Lucius Malefoy haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « Oh, lui ? Il me semble que c'était le père de cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe, l'amie de Potter. Celle chez qui nous avons tendu l'embuscade. Nous avions prévue de l'enlever pour avoir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix et pour avoir une monnaie d'échange, mais les choses ont encore mieux tourné que nous ne l'avions prévu, puisque tu es là ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco eut l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. C'était… stupide, impossible, et pourtant… Il avait tué le père d'Hermione. Mais il y penserait plus tard. « Et sa mère ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé avant que son père ne disparaisse. « Est-elle encore en vie ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, un peu choqué par ces questions inattendues. Pourtant, il répondit avec indifférence : « Pour autant que je sache, oui… Elle a été prise en même temps que son mari et enfermée dans nos cachots. Elle doit y être encore. Ce sera tout ? »

« Oui, père », répondit poliment le jeune homme, les rouages de son esprit recommençant à tourner à toute vitesse. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Bonne nuit, fils. Repose-toi, essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce Moldu. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine… », lui souhaita Lucius. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

L'elfe de maison qui s'était tenu respectueusement dans un coin en attendant la fin de la conversation s'avança vers lui, porteur d'une tasse fumante de ce qui ressemblait à du bouillon de viande assaisonné d'herbes. Trop fatigué pour bouger davantage pour le moment, Draco s'adossa au mur et but le liquide parfumé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il se sentit petit à petit revenir à la vie et recommencer à penser sainement. Il était marqué. Il avait tué le père d'Hermione. Il avait peu d'espoir de revoir celle-ci vivante un jour… Il ne pouvait agir seul dans tous les cas, et son père ne supporterait pas la moindre trahison évidente. Il devait donc attendre la rentrée à Poudlard qui avait lieu dans trois jours avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit… Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, il serait protégé de nouveau. Mais en attendant, il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour sauver la mère d'Hermione.

Sa petite amie elle-même était trop importante pour que sa disparition ne passe inaperçue, sa cellule devant se trouver dans la partie la plus sécurisée du château. Il attendit quelques minutes avec espoir qu'elle ne le contacte par télépathie comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, mais seul le vide lui répondit. D'un certain côté, cela était plutôt une bonne chose : il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher qu'il avait assassiné son père pour sauver sa propre vie, et cela n'était pas une chose qu'il était encore prêt à lui avouer. Un jour, peut-être, s'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, mais pas maintenant. Il se faisait petit à petit qu'il devrait vivre avec la mort de cet homme sur la conscience : il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione soit en mesure de conscience. D'ici la fin de la guerre, elle aurait probablement elle aussi du sang sur les mains… Si elle survivait… Et alors, elle comprendrait que tuer peut-être une nécessité. Et si, entre temps, il délivrait sa mère et la sauvait d'une mort certaine, elle serait plus encline à le pardonner.

A regret, le Serpentard déplia ses muscles douloureux. S'il voulait aider la mère d'Hermione, il devait agir ce soir, alors que son père vaquait aux affaires de son nouveau maître. Sa disparition ne serait pas découverte avant plusieurs jours, et il serait lui-même rentré à Poudlard d'ici là. Resserrant la robe de Mangemort qu'il portait encore, il descendit vers les profondeurs du château. Il ne s'y était jamais rendu jusqu'alors : enfant, son père y gardait un bon nombre d'objets de magie noire, et il n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'en approcher. Depuis, le Ministère de la Magie avait fait une descente la nuit où Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkhaban, mais les cellules hautement sécurisées devaient probablement servir de prison aux ennemis des Mangemort en attendant leur mort. Mme Granger était forcément dans l'une d'elles.

Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait des parties habitées du château, et l'atmosphère se teintait d'une humidité lourde qui se mêlait désagréablement aux courants d'air. Une ombre surgit des Ténèbres, figeant le jeune homme sur place, le cœur battant. « Qui est-là ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

L'homme rapprocha sa baguette de son visage pour dévoiler son identité. C'était Crowle, l'énorme Mangemort blond qui avait conduit Hermione dans son cachot. Il était probablement resté derrière pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite, le Manoir Malefoy lui-même étant protégé par toutes sortes de sorts peu recommandables et très anciens, chaque génération en ayant ajouté une série, le rendant quasiment imprenable même pour une véritable armée. Sa présence n'était pas faite pour arranger les affaires de Draco, mais une idée germa dans le cerveau de celui-ci, emmenant un sourire discret sur ses lèvres. « Où est enfermée la Moldue ? », exigea-t-il de savoir, son ton reflétant une assurance qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

Crowle fronça ses épais sourcils d'un air suspicieux. « Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question précédente.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme dévoila son bras marqué. L'autre Mangemort hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. « J'ai tué son mari », révéla le vert et argent en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix. « Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire du premier coup. Mon père m'a dit que je devais m'entraîner. »

« T'entraîner ? A tuer des Moldus ? », demanda le géant blond d'un air intrigué. Il hocha la tête. Le Mangemort présentait une plus grande opposition que celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Son idée était absurde, mais il n'avait rien pu imaginer d'autre dans le feu du moment. Quoique… Peut-être pas tellement. « Il est vrai que les premiers sont toujours les plus difficiles… Mais ça passe. C'est une bonne idée, je suppose… », reprit le Mangemort en hésitant.

« Où est le cachot ? », demanda-t-il de nouveau, peu soucieux de s'étendre sur les mérites de sa méthode.

Crowle poussa un léger soupir, ayant visiblement apprécié un peu de conversation, mais Draco n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Il finit par hausser les épaules en désignant une porte de bois d'un pouce épais. « C'est la troisième porte sur la gauche », révéla-t-il. « La porte ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur, alors ne la referme pas. La Moldue est enchaînée, donc aucun problème. »

Le jeune homme le remercia rapidement avant de s'éloigner. Au dernier moment, alors que le dos épais s'apprêtait à disparaître au détour d'un couloir, il se retourna et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. « Obliviate ! », murmura-t-il en se plaquant contre le mur de façon à disparaître presque complètement dans la pénombre. Le Mangemort blond s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Draco était trop loin pour discerner son visage, mais il était sûr que le sort avait marché : ainsi, si par aventure Crowle était interrogé sur la disparition de la mère d'Hermione, et il le serait certainement, il ne pourrait pas révéler avoir parlé à Draco.

Le cœur battant, ce dernier se retrouva dans un long couloir, bordé de chaque côté de plusieurs portes de bois identiques. Il se poursuivait jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans le noir, et il devait probablement en exister d'autres, transversaux, peut-être identiques. Il se demanda s'il y avait un prisonnier derrière chaque porte, attendant une improbable délivrance, et cette idée le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'ils observaient ses mouvements au travers des portes, quelque irrationnelle que cette idée soit. Il ne pouvait tous les délivrer, il n'avait pas le temps, et cela l'aurait mit beaucoup trop en danger. Une seule disparition sans importance pouvait peut-être passer inaperçue pendant un certain temps, ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'une évasion massive.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en arrivant devant la porte que Crowle lui avait désignée, et la poignée tourna sans résistance. Se souvenant du conseil, il laissa le battant ouvert, et tenta de percer l'obscurité que sa baguette ne pouvait percer. Il n'osait pas faire appel à davantage de luminosité de peur que le Mangemort ne revienne sur ses pas et ne le découvre : deux Obliviate auraient probablement modifier son comportement de manière trop visible pour que personne ne se pose de questions. Il fallut quelques minutes à ses yeux pour discerner la silhouette sombre allongée sur le sol.

L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer de manière presque douloureuse. La mère d'Hermione avait les mêmes cheveux que sa fille, et la ressemblance entre elles était frappante, l'ombre dissimulant les marques de l'âge. « Mme Granger ? », appela-t-il à voix basse.

Elle sursauta violemment, visiblement terrifiée. « Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Où est Edward ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari ? Et d'Hermione ? » Ses yeux sombres le dévisageaient comme s'il était hideux, et ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle Draco était habitué.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et rapprocha sa baguette de son visage pour qu'elle puisse le voir. « Parlez doucement ! », ordonna-t-il sèchement, « Je suis Draco, un ami d'Hermione. Elle est prisonnière elle aussi, mais à ma connaissance, elle est encore en vie. Je suis venu vous délivrer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, elle était en meilleur état que son mari. Sous la saleté, il pouvait voir la marque de bleus et d'égratignures non soignées, mais rien de comparable aux blessures qui avaient été infligées à son époux avant de mourir. Son visage trahissait la colère et la peur, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas cet éclat tragique, fiévreux et vide à la fois. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ? », demanda-t-elle de nouveau d'une voix plus basse.

Draco détourna la tête, et elle comprit immédiatement, étouffant un petit cri de douleur dans ses mains. « Je suis désolé », dit-il avec sincérité sans s'étendre sur le sujet. « Mais il faut que vous sortiez de là, ou Hermione sera orpheline… »

« Si elle en sort vivante ! », rétorqua Mme Granger avec violence, des larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Cela en était trop pour le jeune homme. « Ne dites pas ça ! », grinça-t-il entre ses dents en la tirant par le poignet pour l'obliger à se lever. Elle résista légèrement, mais l'adolescent était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. D'un mouvement de baguette, il la libéra des cordes enchantées qui étaient attachées à ses poignets et ses chevilles.

« Comment puis-je savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? », demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en massant ses articulations endolories, les sourcils froncés avec suspicion.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, d'accord ? », répondit Draco avec violence, cette conversation commençant à l'irriter, et chaque minute qui passait pouvant ramener Crowle. « Je suis en train de risquer ma vie en essayant de sauver la votre, j'apprécierais que vous m'aidiez dans cet exercice ! Je vais vous lancer un sort pour vous dissimuler, mais il n'est pas parfait. Si nous croisons quelqu'un, il pourra voir au travers de vous, vous serez transparente, mais il vous remarquera si vous bougez. » Il fit une pause. « Et, surtout, surtout, faites ce que je vous demanderai. Tout. »

Elle le considéra d'un air hautain, ne trouvant pas de bonnes raisons de répliquer, mais refusant de se laisser faire et d'obéir sans discuter néanmoins. Désormais, l'adolescent savait d'où Hermione tenait son entêtement légendaire. En d'autres moments, cela l'aurait probablement amusé, mais pas aujourd'hui. « Vous êtes bien jeune pour donner des ordres à une femme de mon âge! », fit-elle remarquer avec un petit reniflement. Il réprima sa langue, et se contenta de lui lancer le sort, avant de se reculer pour apprécier son travail.

« Allons-y ! », dit-il doucement, sa baguette éclairant légèrement le passage. Tous deux sortirent de la cellule en silence. Draco entendait ses pas à côté de lui sans la voir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que les murs nus répercutaient les sons comme un battement de tambour sonnant l'alarme. Pourtant, le Manoir était désert. Comme deux fantômes, ils traversèrent les couloirs d'abord obscurs, puis les corridors opulents, criant haut et fort la richesse de la famille Malefoy. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais apprécié à leur juste valeur à quel point la maison de son enfance était immense et ressemblait à un labyrinthe sans début ni fin. Il eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient passées depuis le moment où il avait ouvert la cellule d'Hermione jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit enfin la grille de l'entrée.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'emplacement où il savait se trouver Mme Granger, remarquant au passage qu'elle avait eu la sagesse de placer ses pas dans les sien, de telle sorte qu'il semblait qu'une seule personne s'était frayée un chemin dans la neige. A la lumière de la lune, elle ressemblait un peu moins à sa fille, paraissant surtout plus âgé, mais leurs cheveux trahissaient de manière immanquable leur lien de parenté. Et surtout, elle souriait, faiblement certes, les larmes formant de petits ruisseaux plus clairs sur ses joues sales et amaigries. Ils se tirent l'un face à l'autre pendant quelques minutes en silence. L'adolescent se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir quoi dire, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un silence désagréable. Il finit néanmoins par le briser en désignant les lumières du village en bas de la colline. « Vous pouvez aller là-bas et rejoindre les Moldus… Vous devriez vous faire discrète pendant quelques temps… Aller chez des relations, ou des amis. Je préviendrai Hermione quand je le pourrais que vous êtes saine et sauve. Ne retournez pas à Londres, c'est probablement le premier endroit où ils iront chercher. Et bonne chance. »

Pressé de faire de retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité du Manoir, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la voix de son interlocutrice l'interrompit. « Merci beaucoup, Draco. Tu es un garçon courageux et droit », dit-elle avec sincérité. Une chaleur inconnue l'envahit, réchauffant son corps, son âme et embrasant ses joues. Elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup, mais je vais te demander encore une chose. S'il te plaît, fais attention à Hermione. Protège la si tu le peux… Je te la confie puisque je ne peux pas le faire, comme toute mère devrait le faire. »

Plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il hocha simplement la tête et serra sa main, refusant de parler de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse. Elle parut le comprendre, et se contenta de sourire, avant de s'éloigner, agitant la main une dernière fois avant de disparaître, laissant dans le cœur de Draco un sentiment de paix tel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru en éprouver de nouveau. Il pourrait de nouveau affronter Hermione la tête haute s'il… Non ! Quand il la reverrait.

**Chapitre presque dans les temps, plus long que ce que j'ai fait dernièrement… Et aussi complètement différent. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à un chapitre entièrement sur l'action et l'angoisse, j'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi car je suis très incertaine sur la qualité ! Review please !**


	30. Etrangers

_Etranger_

**Encore de l'angoisse dans ce chapitre-ci… Et c'est affreusement dur à écrire, d'où le retard ! Ca finira par me tuer, j'en ai marre ! D'autant plus que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer une nouvelle histoire, en anglais cette fois, mais qui ne sera pas publiée avant un moment. A savoir quand j'en aurai fini avec **_**Réminiscences**_

**Les RaRs sont sur le blog. **

Hermione suivait le dos massif du Mangemort devant elle. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait fait sortir de sa cellule, il ne l'avait même pas regardé. L'ombre couvrait son visage, la longue robe noire des suiveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres dissimulait son corps. Il était probablement moins grand qu'il n'en donnait l'illusion, mais la jeune fille se sentait si fragile et si démunie sans sa baguette qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de penser clairement. Elle se raccrochait en pensée à la Magie Elémentaire, à ses mystères et ses possibilités. Et surtout au fait que ses ennemis n'en avaient probablement jamais entendu parler. Si elle-même n'en connaissait pas même l'existence avant d'y être exposée directement, cela aurait été la dernière surprise que ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient… d'autres préoccupations… sachent ce qui les attendait.

Elle tenta de retrouver l'esprit de Draco pour se donner du courage, mais ne trouva que le vide. Il semblait avoir disparu du Manoir, probablement emmené lui aussi vers un destin peu enviable. Elle se demanda douloureusement si la Marque changeait profondément la nature du porteur, ou si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un tatouage hideux permettant à Voldemort d'appeler ses fidèles. Une pensée la frappa de plein fouet : elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas que cette chose qu'ils avaient, quelle qu'elle soit, disparaisse ainsi sans espoir de retour. Elle était prête à se battre pour la conserver. La question à mille Galions étant : le voulait-il ?

La rouge et or vacilla légèrement, tendant une main vers le mur pour se soutenir, un voile noir passant devant ses yeux. Cette chose que son corps avait faite dans le jardin du pavillon de son enfance l'avait vidée. L'angoisse n'avait rien amélioré. Il était fort probable que sa courte communication télépathique avec son alter ego avait encore puisé dans ses réserves d'énergie. Si elle avait reprit connaissance, elle n'était certainement pas en mesure de se battre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse attention à ses forces, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de commencer à expérimenter quoique ce soit. Plus tard peut-être, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus le choix. En attendant… Et bien, il ne lui restait plus guère qu'à affronter ce qui se préparait. Seule. Terriblement seule.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se trouvait devant une nouvelle salle, plus proche de la surface si on en jugeait par la quantité d'escaliers qu'elle avait dû monter. Elle n'en savait guère plus : perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention au chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, ce contentant de suivre les talons de son geôlier. Elle se maudit pour ça : bien que n'ayant guère d'espoir de s'échapper dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, l'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'il était toujours mieux de savoir plutôt que de ne pas savoir. Etre prête à tout, quoique ce soit. La façon qu'elle avait de raisonner l'effraya. Elle avait dix-sept ans, elle n'aurait pas du penser comme un soldat, une espionne. Sa vie en général partait de travers.

D'un seul mouvement, le Mangemort l'attrapa et la propulsa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Perdant l'équilibre, elle tomba à genoux, étouffant un gémissement sous le choc. Puis des cordes bleutés et immatérielles, luisant légèrement dans la semi obscurité, s'enroulèrent autours de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur légèrement humide, les bras en croix, incapable de bouger. Elle claquait des dents, sans savoir si cela était le fait du froid qui régnait dans sa nouvelle prison ou de la peur. Probablement une combinaison des deux… Ses yeux étaient brûlants, mais elle avait bien trop peur pour pleurer. L'idée d'émettre le moindre son la pétrifiait. Elle entendit le grincement sinistre d'un loquet que l'on tire, les joints rouillés d'une porte.

Sa respiration était rapide, trop rapide, plus proche du halètement. L'air lui semblait si épais dans sa gorge qu'elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Un autre bruit de respiration se mêlait au sien. Elle cligna des yeux, peinant à distinguer une présence dans la pénombre. Et soudain, une illumination violente, dirigée directement sur ses yeux, l'éblouit complètement. Elle pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, tentant d'échapper à la lumière crue. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur couler sur son front, mais était incapable de les essuyer.

« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-elle d'un voix tremblante.

« Personne que tu ne connaisses, petite Sang-de-Bourbe », chuchota une voix féminine en réponse. « Tu es toute seule… »

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, toujours aveuglée par le projecteur magique, ou quoique ce fusse. La lumière lui donnait mal à la tête et elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour se distraire. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée seule dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Elle était désespérément affamée par la présence d'Harry ou de Ron.

« Où se trouve Narcissa Malefoy ? », demanda une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

« Je ne sais pas », mentit-elle comme un test. Ils le savaient probablement de toutes façons.

« Mauvaise réponse », répondit la femme, juste avant qu'une lame invisible ne s'enfonce dans sa jambe remontant vers sa cuisse. Hermione haleta sous la douleur, surprise, et étouffa de justesse un gémissement. Cela faisait mal, certes, mais cela restait supportable. Elle inspira à pleins poumons, obligeant ses muscles à se détendre.

« Tu veux faire la maligne, n'est-ce pas ? », remarqua l'homme d'une voix amusée. « Profites-en. Cela ne durera pas longtemps… Avant la fin, tu nous supplieras. Et j'aimerais ça ! », ajouta-t-il d'une voix obscène.

La Gryffondor se raidit brusquement. Elle pouvait supporter la douleur et la torture, elle en était presque sûre. Mais cette torture _là _? « Où est Narcissa Malefoy ? », répéta la voix féminine, plus proche bien que demeurant invisible.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle de nouveau en essayant de garder la tête froide. « Dumbledore n'a ramené que Draco avec lui. »

« Draco, hum ? », murmura la femme, de plus en plus proche. Hermione sentit le bout de la baguette de la sorcière glisser le long de sa gorge, lui faisant ravaler difficilement sa salive. « Quelles sont tes relations avec notre précieux petit garçon ? »

« Nous sommes tous les deux Préfets-en-chef… », martela-t-elle. Pitié, pitié, pourvu qu'ils ne l'obligent pas à prendre du Véritaserum… Elle serait perdue. Et lui aussi, probablement. Jamais Lucius Malefoy n'admettrait que son héritier puisse entretenir une quelconque relation avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et pire, la Sang-de-Bourbe en question n'étant nulle autre que la meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

« Menteuse », chantonna la Mangemort. Et une douleur blanche traversa Hermione de part en part, envahissant chaque fibre de son être, des étoiles noires obscurcissant sa vision. Ses membres échappaient à son contrôle, mais elle sentait les cordes ensorcelées la retenir malgré tout. La torture dura des heures, des années, des siècles, durant lesquelles la Gryffondor hurla sans même chercher à s'arrêter. Parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni la dignité, ni le courage. Elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait si jamais ce mal insupportable s'arrêtait un jour.

Lorsque ses bourreaux la libérèrent du sort, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, son corps pendant mollement au bout des cordes qui lui labouraient les poignets, étourdie, sa gorge labourée par ses propres cris au point qu'elle avait l'impression que sa trachée artère était à vif. Elle sentait le goût du sang sur sa langue : elle devait s'être mordue violemment à un moment ou à un autre, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle était simplement affreusement soulagée que la torture ait cessée… Et incapable d'en avoir honte. Les parents de Neville avaient été rendus définitivement fous par ce même sortilège, et elle comprenait désormais pourquoi avec une acuité inquiétante.

Venu de très loin, elle sentit de nouveau ce courant chaud de Magie Elémentaire affluer en elle comme un torrent, bouillonnant et indomptable, luttant pour se libérer et réduire tout ce qui l'entourait autant qu'elle-même en cendre. Sa respiration oppressée s'accéléra encore, des gouttes de sueur se mêlaient à des larmes qui avaient commencé à couler à un certain moment sur ses joues, comme elles chaudes et salées. « Non », gémit-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point de craquer.

« Non ? Non à quoi, petite fille ? », ricana cruellement sa tortionnaire en renvoyant la tête d'Hermione contre le mur. L'arrière de son crâne résonna bizarrement, mais l'adolescente était trop concentrée et l'adrénaline vibrait trop fort en elle pour qu'elle sente vraiment la douleur. « Dis le, dis nous que tu en as assez… Supplie nous ! Ou sinon…» La baguette était de nouveau pointée vers elle, elle pouvait presque la sentir même sans la voir.

« Non ! », rugit cette fois Hermione avec davantage de force. La magie avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas prise par surprise comme elle l'avait été dans le jardin des Granger. Le pouvoir lumineux s'insinua en elle lentement. Elle le sentait lutter pour aller plus vite, plus fort, mais elle parvenait à garder le contrôle malgré tout. Il l'enveloppait comme une couverture, une bulle protectrice qui l'isolait des cachots humides et de la douleur omniprésente. Elle était plus forte qu'eux. Elle ne voyait toujours pas clairement le visage de la femme, mais elle la sentit s'éloigner, sa forme mince vacillant légèrement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », s'exclama l'homme dont elle ne connaissait que la voix à présent teintée d'inquiétude, dissimulé comme il l'était derrière l'écran lumineux dirigé vers ses yeux. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repousse. « Alecto, réponds moi ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Amycus, aide moi !», haleta la femme. La rouge et or ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la force de sa tortionnaire passer dans son propre corps au bord de l'épuisement. Une sorte de rage sourde l'envahit alors que son pouvoir se renforçait. Elle l'avait torturée, elle l'avait faite souffrir d'une façon qu'elle ne savait même pas possible… Ce n'était que justice. Elle avait soif de vengeance ! Consciemment, les yeux dilatés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien voir pour autant, elle aspira autant de la vigueur de la sorcière qu'elle le pouvait. Alecto poussa un gémissement assourdi en tombant lourdement sur ses genoux.

Le Mangemort se précipita vers la silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol et la tira instinctivement loin d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'eut pas le réflexe d'incorporer l'homme dans ses sources et se maudit pour cela. Toujours attachée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais son cerveau était toujours là. Elle se sentait en colère, furieuse même, mais Amycus était hors de sa portée. « Petite salope ! », cracha-t-il dans sa direction avant de sortir en portant à moitié sa compagne.

La jeune fille regarda le battant de bois bardé de métal se fermer avec un grincement sinistre. Elle était seule de nouveau, toujours magiquement attachée par les poignets. A contrecoeur, elle lutta pour reprendre son empire sur le pouvoir qui l'habitait, et la fatigue qui avait mystérieusement disparu auparavant revint plus brutale que jamais. Elle en était presque reconnaissante aux cordes enchantées de la retenir, sans quoi elle serait probablement tombée. Son estomac gronda bruyamment comme un animal exigeant qu'on le nourrisse en échange de son calme. Ce n'était guère éloigné de la réalité… Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, et elle avait utilisé ses forces plus que de raison. A présent que l'adrénaline retombait petit à petit, elle ne pourrait plus échapper très longtemps.

Si elle ne mangeait pas, si elle ne dormait pas, elle ne serait plus capable d'invoquer la magie élémentaire sans risquer de courir à sa perte. La bulle qui l'enveloppait lorsqu'elle accueillait les flots de pouvoir la protégeait autant qu'elle la vidait de son énergie, la laissant exsangue et à la merci de tout. Elle s'appuya plus ou moins confortablement contre le mur, légèrement nauséeuse. Ses bras étirés devenaient de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Malgré tout, elle se sentait plutôt fière d'elle. En dépit de ne rien savoir ou presque sur le sujet, elle avait réussi à maîtriser son pouvoir. Elle n'oubliait pas que cette découverte reposait d'abord et avant tout sur beaucoup de chance et sur la nécessité, mais elle était infiniment satisfaite. Comme lorsqu'elle réussissait à ajouter deux rouleaux de parchemins sur un sujet académique particulièrement difficile. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, l'enjeu était infiniment plus important qu'une note sur un bout de papier. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, bien plus longtemps après, elle n'était plus seule. Elle cligna des yeux, son cou atrocement douloureux, ses épaules envahies par des crampes telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais connues. Tous ses muscles semblaient avoir été soumis au Crucio. Le projecteur qu'ils avaient utilisé pour l'aveugler était toujours allumé, mais n'était plus dirigé vers son visage. Une lumière blanche envahissait le cachot, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des jours. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la réalité… Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle dévisagea le visage de son opposant, et le reconnu instantanément. Lucius Malefoy l'observait lui aussi avec intensité, ses traits arborant la même perfection glacée que ceux de son fils aussi indéchiffrables qu'un masque de porcelaine. Elle sut se contenir pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder à la recherche de Draco. Plus tard, certainement, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

« Tu as refais ton petit tour de magie », finit-il par dire. Ce n'était nullement une question, plutôt une affirmation, et Hermione ne tenta même pas de le détromper. S'efforçant de garder un visage impassible, elle attendit la suite. « Me diras-tu ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda directement dans les yeux délavés qui ne cillaient pas, et secoua la tête négativement. Son corps se raidit dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre, mais aucun sort ne vint l'agresser, aucune lumière colorée et la douleur ensuite. « Cela ne m'étonne pas », laissa tomber l'homme en se levant de sa chaise, lissant machinalement son pantalon du plat de sa main. « Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu me répondes… Mais ça viendra. Avant la fin, tu diras tout ce que nous te demanderons et même plus. Tu pleureras de ne pas avoir plus de choses à nous dire. Mais pour le moment, malgré ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'as aucune importance sinon celle de monnaie d'échange. Ta seule valeur, ce sont les gens qui t'aiment et ce qu'ils sont prêt à donner pour te récupérer avant que tu ne sois en trop mauvais état… »

L'adolescente ne put retenir un frisson. Ainsi donc, c'est ce qu'ils avaient en tête… Après tout, à quoi c'était elle attendue ? Elle n'était qu'une gamine à leurs yeux, pas un membre de l'Ordre susceptible de détenir des informations capitales. Inconsciemment, elle se sentit légèrement offensée, ce qui était probablement le but recherché par ailleurs. Toutefois, elle était également soulagée : ils ne lui poseraient probablement aucune question compromettante… Et ne croiraient aucune de ses réponses. Mais elle se serait torturée, sans le moindre espoir, sans la moindre pitié. Elle serait l'exemple, le moyen de pression par lequel les Mangemorts domineraient l'Ordre du Phénix. Et Harry et les autres partiraient probablement à sa recherche, Narcissa Malefoy ne laisserait pas Draco entre les mains de son père sans tenter de se battre.

« Si tu crois pouvoir nous jouer ton petit tour habituel jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour parmi nous, tu te trompes », lui annonça froidement Lucius Malefoy depuis le pas de la porte. « Il y a plusieurs façons de te briser, et toutes n'impliquent pas d'utilise la magie… » Une fois de plus, Hermione se retrouva seule, immobilisée dans les ténèbres, le bruit de sa respiration seul venant briser le silence.

Son estomac gronda de nouveau sourdement. A ce rythme là, elle ne résisterait plus très longtemps.

**oOo**

La voix d'Hermione intervint dans sa tête au moment où le sommeil l'envahissait. Draco sursauta violemment, envoyant sa couverture au bas de son lit, et s'assit en se pressant les tempes.

« Draco ? », demanda voix inquiète, plus faible encore que lors de leur expérience précédente.

« C'est bon, je suis seul… », répondit-il de la même façon. Les premiers rayons de l'aube filtraient derrière la fenêtre. Il était presque surpris que Potter et compagnie n'aient pas encore fait leur apparition pour venir les sauver… Quelque stupide, dangereux et irresponsable que cela puisse être. Dans le mot qu'il avait envoyé à sa mère, il l'avait conjuré d'empêcher l'Ordre d'attaquer le château avant d'être parfaitement préparés, conscient que les barrières qui l'entourait étaient pour le moment inexpugnable, même pour une armée. D'un autre côté, il était presque déçu que les autres aient accepté si facilement de renoncer. Il était enfermé, il avait été marqué, leur petite princesse adorée était en proie aux grands méchants, et les fiers Gryffondors ne faisaient rien !

« Ce n'est pas leur faute », lui reprocha la Gryffondor, lui rappelant brutalement sa présence dans son cerveau.

« Désolé », admit-il à contrecoeur avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Il y eu un silence. « Ce n'est pas brillant », finit-elle par dire. Il eut soudain la vision d'un cachot obscur, la faim lui rongeant le ventre, et la douleur sourde qui habitait ses bras retenu derrière sa tête par des cordes envoûtées.

« Ils t'ont laissé seule ? », s'étonna-t-il. A vrai dire, elle était en meilleur état que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Sa situation était plutôt rassurante, en comparaison avec ce qu'avait traversé sa mère, sans parler de son père… Il lutta pour éviter ce courant de pensée, mais Hermione l'avait senti.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? », le pressa-t-elle. Il vivait sa peur, son inquiétude, et ça en était presque trop. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ta mère est saine et sauve, je l'ai aidé à s'échapper. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit se cacher parmi les Moldus. Elle était en bonne santé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela change », la rassura le Serpentard. La jeune fille se rasséréna quelque peu, l'entourant de sa gratitude, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Et mon père ? », demanda-t-elle inévitablement. Draco se concentra sur un écran noir, bloquant l'intrusion de son amie plus profondément dans son esprit. C'était difficile, elle l'aurait probablement détruit sans difficulté si elle l'avait tenté, mais elle n'essaya même pas. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et cette communication des esprit, trop intimes pour deux êtres qui cherchaient encore à se définir l'un par rapport à l'autre, la mettait peut-être aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Et il était infiniment reconnaissant à sa délicatesse Gryffondor… Il n'en aurait probablement pas fait de même à sa place.

« Je suis désolé… », dit-il simplement, et elle comprit aussitôt. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, et, soudain, Draco eut envie d'être à côté d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer alors même qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un chemin sur lequel il avait envie de s'engager. « J'ai été marqué », ajouta-t-il, pressé de la sortir de cette torpeur.

« Oh… », laissa-t-elle tomber, semblant à peine affectée tant elle était plongée dans la douleur liée à la perte de son père, « je suis désolée. » Sourdement, cela l'irrita. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que cette nouvelle l'attriste, mais il était là, il voulait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas non plus avoir à lui donner de détails.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de moi un espion pour son compte », poursuivit-il malgré tout.

« Je suppose que l'on devait s'y attendre », soupira la rouge et or avec la même indifférence. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Il la sentait s'éloigner, et ce n'était pas du seulement à l'écran qu'il avait placé entre eux. « Draco, il faut que tu m'aides », dit-elle de plus en plus faiblement, « Je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps… Ton père veut me torturer pour faire pression sur l'Ordre. Je me suis servie de la Magie Elémentaire pour me protéger, mais cela ne durera pas toujours, il va me détruire, et je ne pourrais rien faire. Tu es le seul sur lequel je puisse compter pour le moment… »

« Je sais ! », s'irrita-t-il, « et je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. Mais… Hermione ? » Mais elle n'était plus là. Pris d'un accès de rage, il saisit le vase posé sur sa table de nuit et l'envoya se briser contre le mur opposé. Il contempla le désastre, l'esprit soudain vide, son bras gauche brûlant d'un feu invisible. Il remonta sa manche avec réluctance, et observa la Marque des Ténèbres toute fraîche sur sa peau laiteuse.

Elle était rouge à présent, extrêmement nette, mais toujours douloureuse. Il avait l'impression que ce bras ne faisait plus vraiment parti de lui, comme si, en apposant son sceau dans sa chair, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se l'était approprié… Comme du bétail. Et pourtant, mis à part cet avant-bras, Draco ne se sentait pas tellement différent. Simplement en colère contre ce bras qu'on lui avait imposé, et bien déterminé à s'en débarrasser envers et contre tout. Pourtant, il était pour le moment aussi impuissant qu'un nouveau-né, condamné à obéir les yeux baissés et sans poser de questions jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.

Contrairement à d'autres, le Serpentard ne s'était jamais vraiment réjouit des rentrées. Au Manoir, il était le maître, l'héritier adulé dont les moindres désirs étaient des ordres. Sa mère veillait sur lui et le couvait de regards tendres, son père l'emmenait partout avec lui, l'introduisant dans les plus hauts cercles de pouvoir, le préparant à son destin de petit maître du monde. Ou du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne refasse son apparition. Son père l'avait abandonné pour se transformer soudain de faucon en chien rampant, disparaissant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour remplir des missions que Draco préférait ne pas connaître, surveillant toute la journée d'un même air inquiet cette même Marque qu'il devait maintenant lui aussi supporter.

Sans compter qu'il avait tué, une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Comment était-il supposer retourner à l'école à présent, agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si la disparition de sa collègue et nouvelle petite amie était un soulagement ? Rire des blagues des autres Serpentards, sourire d'un air charmant à Pansy et consorts, prétendre que le but ultime de son existence était d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant Harry Potter lors du prochain match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor ? Ces choses avaient toujours paru si simples, si évidentes, si naturelles… Et aujourd'hui, cela devenait ridicule.

D'une manière complètement inattendue, il sentit monter en lui une vague de respect pour Potter et sa suite. Il avait continué à venir en cours, à se soumettre aux heures de colles que lui distribuait Rogue avec générosité, alors même qu'il avait fait face à Voldemort. Qu'il avait vu des choses que Draco ne s'était même pas imaginées avant ce jour. Qu'il avait vu la mort en face, et qu'il l'avait affrontée sans rien dire. Le vert et argent avait envie de hurler, de s'en prendre au monde entier, de s'enfuir, de remonter le champs, de naître de nouveau mais dans la famille Weasley cette fois… De tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver à la place qu'il occupait pour le moment. Il aurait dû le voir venir… Non ! Il l'avait vu venir, mais avait toujours considéré cette destinée comme quelque chose de très vague et de très lointain, et il avait dansé au bord du gouffre en tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne serait pas avalé comme les autres. Il n'aurait pas pu se tromper davantage, et, maintenant, il en payait le prix.

L'aube se levait derrière les fenêtres à meneaux de sa chambre, grise et sans espoir, teintant la neige immaculée qui recouvrait les jardins d'une lumière morbide. Avec humeur, le jeune homme referma les rideaux et ordonna à un Elfe de Maison de lui faire couler un bain chaud. Il ne dormirait plus à présent… Autant se lever.

Quelqu'un frappa brièvement contre le battant, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, son père pénétra dans la pièce. Ses traits étaient tirés, et, s'il reprenait peu à peu quelques couleurs, les séquelles de son séjour à Azkhaban étaient toujours visibles. L'aurore cruelle accusait encore ses yeux caverneux et ses pommettes trop saillantes. L'ombre d'une barbe recouvrait ses joues, lui donnant un air fou. Mais Draco devait s'avouer qu'il ne valait guère mieux. Mu par un automatisme, il se leva respectueusement alors que Lucius s'approchait pour lui faire face.

« J'ai des questions à te poser », commença ce dernier abruptement.

« Oui, père ? », demanda le jeune homme, les yeux baissés, tendu dans l'expectative.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe que nous avons ramené agit de manière bizarre. Elle a attaqué Alecto et Amycus Carrow alors qu'ils… l'interrogeaient. Elle a fait la même chose lorsque nous l'avons attrapé… Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? », interrogea son père d'une voix adamantine.

Draco parvint difficilement à avaler sa salive, maintenant ses yeux fixés sur le sol. S'il disait la vérité, il condamnait Hermione d'une manière aussi certaine que s'il lançait lui-même l'Avada Kedavra. S'il mentait, il courait le risque de chuter avec elle, les Mangemorts ne montreraient pas la moindre merci s'ils venaient à apprendre la vérité, et son propre père encore moins que les autres. Et pourtant… « Je ne sais rien de ces pouvoirs, monsieur, j'ai été aussi surpris que vous par ce qu'elle a fait chez les Moldus », mentit-il. « Ses amis doivent savoir quelque chose, mais je ne fréquente pas les mêmes cercles que les Sangs-de-Bourbe, bien entendu. »

Il n'avait jamais osé mentir à la face de son père, persuadé que celui-ci le saurait à l'instant même où il prononcerait les mots fatals. Pourtant, lorsqu'il osa enfin glisser un regard par en dessous, le visage usé était pensif, et non pas suspicieux. « Je vois… », dit Lucius finalement. « Notre maître veut en savoir plus, et je ne pense pas que la Sang-de-Bourbe collaborera avant un moment. Je veux que tu en apprennes davantage sur ce phénomène lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, cela pourrait nous être utile. »

« Bien, père », dit-il sobrement. Il aurait voulu en ajouter davantage, peut-être être plus convainquant, mais il sentait que sa voix risquait de se mettre à trembler s'il disait encore un seul mot.

Lucius hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en silence, laissant son fils seul avec ses pensées. Alors qu'il se glissait dans l'eau presque brûlante de son bain, le jeune homme réalisa soudain que, sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu un agent double. Il se laissa couler, et l'eau se referma au dessus de sa tête, l'enveloppant dans un cocon liquide.

**Enfin fini ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre tout en sachant précisément où je voulais en venir ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu… Review please ! **


	31. Difficile coopération

Difficile coopération

_Difficile coopération_

**Et me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?) après des mois d'absence… Vous commencez à vous habituer je suppose. Merci à tous en tout cas, et à tous les nouveaux lecteurs spécialement ! Je n'en revenais pas de recevoir des reviews alerts voir des mails (merci Nanou !) quand je n'avais pas updaté depuis si longtemps… Bravo à toutes pour m'avoir fait culpabilisé à mort, vous êtes impressionnantes ! Et grâce à vous, j'ai même dépassé les 500 reviews. Soufflée !**

**Les RaRs sont sur le blog pour ne pas changer…**

Draco lissa une dernière fois sa manche sur son avant-bras. Il avait l'impression que la Marque des Ténèbres transparaissait sous le tissu, trahissant son nouveau statut à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Les visages familiers ne manquaient pas, mais il ne saluait aucun d'eux. Il se sentait loin, très loin de ces adolescents dont les soucis se limitaient à savoir qui couchait avec qui. Ou plutôt à qui _voulait _coucher avec qui, les hypothèses les plus absurdes étant curieusement les plus privilégiées. Il avait leur âge, un peu plus que la plupart, certes, mais il ne faisait plus parti de leur monde. Il lui semblait pourtant que c'était la veille qu'il avait traversé la première fois le mur séparant les Moldus des sorciers dans la gare King's Cross, s'avançant d'un pas conquérant, noyé dans cette sensation enivrante que le monde s'offrait à lui. Et en effet, le monde s'était offert à lui comme il l'avait alors souhaité, les succès académiques et autres, les sourires et les corps. Il lui avait fallu cette marque pour réaliser à quel point ce que le monde avait à offrir était laid, et froid, et effrayant. Et injuste.

Le jeune homme poussa son chariot croulant presque sous ses malles. Pour des raisons évidentes, son père ne l'avait pas accompagné à la gare. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour où il avait été marqué comme du bétail. Lucius Malefoy avait fort probablement quitté le Manoir depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais n'avait pas jugé bon d'en informer son fils. Il avait obtenu de lui ce qu'il voulait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsqu'il aurait besoin de lui de nouveau, il saurait le trouver, mais en attendant, toute manifestation d'intérêt aurait été… inappropriée. Quand à Narcissa Malefoy, Draco avait presque espéré la voir, peut-être en compagnie de la famille Weasley, mais les rouquins étaient invisibles. Et le Serpentard n'était vraiment pas pressé de se trouver confronter aux chevaliers attitrés de sa petite amie.

A cette pensée, une lame glacée s'enfonça dans son ventre. Elle ne l'avait pas contacté depuis cette fameuse nuit. Les journées le séparant de son retour s'étaient traînées, solitaires, chacune semblable à la précédente. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être morte depuis longtemps, mais il faisait confiance aux sbires de son nouveau maître pour la maintenir en vie, juste assez pour pouvoir servir de monnaie d'échange si besoin était puisque tel était leur plan. Merlin en soit remercié, ils ne savaient toujours pas quelle était la vraie nature de leur prisonnière. Les capacités d'Hermione demeuraient un mystère pour ses geôliers. Draco avait entendu bien des rumeurs sur l'occupante du donjon, mais il n'avait pas osé posé de questions plus précises sur ce qui s'était passé depuis, ou sur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La moindre marque d'intérêt aurait pu leur être fatale à tous les deux. Les premiers jours de janvier s'étaient traînés, mornes et froids, le rapprochant un peu plus chaque seconde de la rentrée.

Le quai 9 ¾ était de toute évidence l'objet d'une surveillance plus renforcée que jamais. Des Aurors s'efforçaient sans succès de se fondre dans la foule des élèves et des parents, mais leurs visages fermés et leurs yeux aux aguets les trahissaient à chaque fois. Les sorciers de la rue ne posaient pas de questions, mais sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quels que soient les efforts des autorités, les bruits finissaient toujours par filtrer, grossis par chaque murmure. La nervosité ambiante était presque palpable, perceptible même pour le jeune homme blond qui avançait dans sa bulle personnelle, semblant hors d'atteinte des problèmes de ce monde, obnubilé par ses propres démons. Même les plus jeunes avaient renoncé à piailler comme à leur habitude et s'accrochaient aux jupes de leur mère, posant sur le monde de grands yeux inquiets et beaucoup trop graves pour leur âge. Les discussions à voix basses formaient une rumeur sourde qui s'élevait avec la fumée que dégageait le long serpent noir du Poudlard Express. Draco en venait à regretter la cacophonie familière des grands départs. Il se dégagea de la foule et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Les couloirs du train étaient encore déserts, les vitres tâchées de pluie formaient un paravent aux angoisses de l'extérieur, et les bruits étaient assourdis. En comparaison avec le quai, le train formait un repaire calme et paisible, délicieusement isolé et connu. L'épaisse moquette étouffait le bruit de ses pas, et il planait une odeur sucrée de bonbon mêlée à celle de la cire d'abeille. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du compartiment qu'il avait occupé à l'aller, accompagné d'Hermione. Cela faisait si longtemps déjà, tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis le moment où il avait apprit sa nomination en tant que Préfet-en-Chef qu'il avait l'impression que toutes ces choses étaient arrivées à une autre personne. Il ferma les rideaux de velours rouge, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre et s'enfonça dans l'une des banquettes. Pourquoi le départ tardait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne pas partir immédiatement, retrouver la relative sécurité des murs de Poudlard ? Ses poings se crispèrent spasmodiquement sur ses genoux. Vite, vite, qu'on en finisse, qu'il redevienne un élève, un adolescent pouvant en référer à des autorités supérieures ! Ou était-il déjà trop tard ? Ses valises lui semblaient bien solitaires sur les étagères conçues pour un nombre de bagages beaucoup plus important.

Il cogna l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête rembourré. Une fois, plusieurs fois, avec de plus en plus de force. Il se sentait vaguement coupable vis-à-vis d'Hermione, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose de plus. Mais leur proximité physique, tant qu'il était au Manoir, lui avait permis d'éviter cette angoisse : il savait où elle était, quelques étages au-dessous de lui. Mais ce matin en passant l'imposant portail, Draco avait eut l'impression de l'abandonner définitivement. Et c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il était assis dans le Poudlard Express qui n'allait sans doute plus tarder à démarrer. Déjà, le bruissement des conversations des élèves, les bruits sourds des valises que l'on traîne et qui se heurtent contre les parois des compartiments se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. D'ici quelques heures, ils seraient sains et saufs, tous. Mais pas elle. Elle était seule, et terriblement démunie, attendant la torture sans jamais savoir quand ce cauchemar se finirait, et…

Le Serpentard entendit la porte de son compartiment grincer mais il n'y prêta pas véritablement attention. Pour le moment, ses propres pensées, quelques peu réjouissantes qu'elles soient, lui suffisaient amplement. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsque la coulisse se referma. En revanche, il fut brutalement tiré hors de son monde intérieur lorsque deux mains puissantes se refermèrent autours de son cou et commencèrent à l'étrangler avec une facilité déconcertante…

« Comment as-tu pu oser ? Comment as-tu pu la laisser enlever, et montrer de nouveau ta face de fouine ? Je vais te tuer, Malefoy, je te jure que je vais le faire ! », hurlait Ron, son visage si proche qu'il paraissait déformé.

Draco le croyait sur parole. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus parler, et des étoiles noires obscurcissaient sa vision. Il sentait le souffle du rouquin, qui, remarqua t'il distraitement, s'était brossé les dents avant de venir. Un coin de son cerveau, détaché de ce qui comptait vraiment (« je vais mourir d'asphyxie d'ici environ une minute »), avait noté les effluves mentholées.

« Hey, relâche le un peu, vieux ! », ricana Potter qui se tenait juste derrière son ami. « Il est en train de devenir bleu… Quoique… Au moins, ça lui donne un peu de couleur ! »

Jamais le vert et argent n'aurait imaginé un jour voir une telle cruauté affichée sur les visages habituellement si bénins des deux Gryffondors. Mais Draco avait atteint le point de non retour : il avait osé s'attaquer directement à la personne du membre de leur clan le plus précieux. Rien ne pouvait être pire à leurs yeux, et ils allaient le faire payer pour ça. Pourvu qu'ils n'apprennent jamais que j'ai couché avec elle pensa-t-il, presque amusé s'il n'avait pas été en proie à une telle souffrance alors que son esprit sombrait lentement vers l'inconscience, ils seraient bien capables de me ressusciter pour me découper en morceaux avant de m'étrangler de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brutalement. « Hermione ? », demanda une nouvelle voix masculine. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas… » Orion, car c'était lui, prit soudain conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. « Ron ! Lâche le, tu vas le tuer ! », s'insurgea-t-il. « Où est Hermione ? »

« C'est bien mon intention », répondit le cadets des fils Weasley sinistrement sans desserrer sa prise sur la gorge de son ennemi de toujours. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce fils de salaud a livré Hermione à son père… Et elle a disparu… » Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix se brisa.

« Elle est morte ? », haleta le français qui, désormais, braquait lui aussi un regard noir sur le Serpentard.

« C'est ce que nous aimerions bien savoir », répondit cette fois le Garçon-qui-a-survécu d'une voix sans timbre. « Mais il y a peu d'espoir… Et maintenant, il ose revenir à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était ! »

Le visage jusqu'à présent interrogateur de l'étranger se fit à son tour menaçant. Lorsqu'il avança dans le wagon et referma la porte encore ouverte du wagon derrière lui, Draco comprit avec une certitude alarmante que ses derniers moments étaient venus. En dépit de quasi asphyxie, une volonté de survie venue des tréfonds de son corps refit surface. Ron le dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais la peur renforçait ses forces. Vicieusement, il rassembla ses efforts pour donner un beaucoup de genoux dans les parties les plus délicates de son agresseur. Le rouquin ne le vit venir que trop tard et tomba à genoux, défiguré par la souffrance, s'accrochant à la banquette en lançant un chapelet d'injures inventives alors que le train se mettait en branle. Le Serpentard avala une grande bouffée d'air salvatrice, la gorge douloureuse, et profita de la distraction des deux autres pour se faufiler vers le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur la poignée, le propulsant en avant dans les bras d'un nouvel arrivant.

« Lâche la ! », hurla Harry, blanc comme un linge. « Immédiatement ! »

« Oh oui, Malefoy, lâche moi, ou tu risques de ne pas pouvoir perpétuer la race des Mangemorts dans un avenir proche ou lointain », murmura une voix dangereusement calme à son oreille.

Le jeune homme se redressa, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, contraint de retourner dans le compartiment. Il rencontra au passage les yeux d'un bleu orageux de Ginny, sa bouche aux lèvres rondes réduite à un trait fin dans son visage.

« Désolé », réussit-il à émettre. Son dos s'était raidit dans l'attente du sort. Il était cerné de toutes parts à présent, la rouquine bloquant son accès vers son salut, et elle n'était pas moins dangereuse qu'aucun des garçons présents. Pire, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir sur sa relation avec leur chère disparue, et si elle s'avisait d'en laisser tomber un seul mot… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? Est-ce qu'il sait où elle est ? », demanda l'adolescente durement.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, déboussolés. Draco remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Orion avait le premier repris ses esprits et le tenait à présent en joue de sa baguette. Curieux comme aucun d'eux n'avait jusqu'alors songé à avoir recours avec ses pouvoirs… Quand à la sienne, elle se trouvait dans son manteau, quelque part dans le filet au dessus de la banquette. Autant pour ses qualités de sorcier…

« Il n'a rien voulu nous dire », répondit Ron avec humeur alors qu'il se redressait avec précaution, le visage un peu vert.

« Je n'ai rien eu _le temps_ de dire, crétin ! », rétorqua le Serpentard en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Les yeux du Gryffondor se rétrécirent, mais sa sœur fut plus rapide. Avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, elle s'était glissée entre les deux assaillants et les maintenait à présent à distance, appuyant ses deux mains sur leur poitrine respectives. Le Serdaigle, qui se trouvait être le plus proche de la porte, s'appuya prudemment contre celle-ci, la baguette toujours tendue en direction du garçon aux cheveux clairs.

« Non mais franchement ! », s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix froide, « vous ne valez guère mieux que lui ! », et avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de protester de leur innocence, elle s'était tourné vers l'intrus et lui demanda : « Bien, maintenant que tu as le temps, veux-tu bien nous expliqué où se trouve Hermione, et l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ? » Elle fit une pause, et avant que Draco n'ait pu se défendre, elle avait retroussé la manche gauche de sa chemise sur son avant-bras, dévoilant aux regards la marque de son infamie. « J'en étais sûre… », laissa-t-elle tomber.

Dans le silence pesant qui régnait à présent dans le compartiment, le vert et argent sentit ses joues s'embraser autant que sa Marque sous les yeux accusateurs. D'un geste qu'il espérait lent et calculé et qu'il aurait préféré aussi rapide que les mouvements de cette furie rousse, il rabattit sa manche sur le tatouage hideux. « Oui, j'ai été Marqué », dit-il d'une voix grinçante. « Je ne le voulais pas, je n'avais rien de prévu dans l'enlèvement d'Hermione ! Ils nous attendaient chez ses parents, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Pas plus que vous si vous vous étiez trouvés à ma place !

« Bien sûr que si, nous l'aurions aidé. Tu es ici et pas elle, nous ne l'aurions jamais laissée derrière, quelque soient les circonstances ! », cracha Harry. « Parce que c'est ce que font les gens normaux, ceux qui ont une âme et une conscience, deux choses qui nous distinguent des types comme toi… »

Le vert et argent se tourna pour lui faire face, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire ça, Potter ? Tu n'étais pas là ! Et pour ceux que je peux en voir, tu es dans ce train en route pour Poudlard avec moi, tes laquais également, et Granger n'est pas exactement dans mon champ de vision. Alors, quelle est ton excuse, toi qui te prétends si loyal ? Pour ce que j'en sais, elle ne t'a jamais fait défaut, elle… »

Les jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent. Le Survivant eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné. « Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que Ron et moi partions à sa recherche. Il a dit que nous ne ferions que nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, que le Manoir était un piège en lui-même. Et tous les Aurors sont sur les traces de ton père, et des autres fugitifs. Aucun n'a voulu nous accompagner, pas même ceux qui connaissent Hermione », dit Harry, un intense ressentiment perceptible dans sa voix. « Par contre, ils avaient assez de temps pour nous surveiller, ça oui ! »

« Dumbledore avait raison », répondit Draco d'un ton amer. « Vous n'en seriez jamais ressorti vivants, pas sans connaître les pièges que mes ancêtres ont mis des siècles à mettre en place. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils étaient doués. Et tous entiers dédiés à la protection de la famille. Ce n'étaient pas des amateurs... »

« Mais ces pièges, tu les connais, toi, n'est-ce pas ? », intervint soudain Ginny.

Le Serpentard tourna lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait jusque là suivi la discussion sans intervenir. Les pupilles bleues le fixaient avec intensité. Elle était au courant de choses que les autres ignoraient. Elle le testait. Elle lui laissait une chance. S'il refusait de les aider, alors elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde, elle dévoilerait le secret du jeune homme et dans ce cas-là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Avec les trois prétendants de sa petite amie dans le compartiment, sa durée de vie était encore plus limitée que celle d'Hermione dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Et la situation n'était pas vraiment brillante.

« J'en connais la plupart », dit l'adolescent prudemment. « Pas tous, pas les plus anciens, même mon père ne les connaît pas. »

Ginny eut un sourire d'encouragement si fin, si difficilement perceptible, que le jeune homme blond se demanda si les autres l'avaient vu également ou s'il l'avait seulement imaginé. « Serais-tu prêt à nous conduire ? A nous aider à délivrer Hermione ? »

« Mais tu es folle ! », protesta violemment Ron en secouant énergiquement sa sœur. « Tu as vu son bras aussi bien que nous, c'est même toi qui nous a montré la Marque. Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? Hermione lui faisait confiance, et cela lui a peut-être coûté la vie… » Sur ces mots, sa voix s'étrangla. Harry avança une main pour serrer brièvement l'épaule de son ami, la même douleur visible dans ses yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes.

« C'est le seul moyen », répondit posément le français qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, comme surpris qu'il soit encore là. Il savait si facilement se faire oublier, mais ne perdait pas un mot des conversations qui se déroulaient devant lui. « Et si vous partez à sa recherche, je viens avec vous. »

« Toi ? Tu risquerais ta vie pour Hermione ? Mais tu la connais à peine ! », laissa tomber Ron, légèrement méprisant.

« Peut-être », rétorqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, « mais je l'aime bien. Et plus que ça. En plus, je pense que vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez obtenir, la récupérer ne sera pas une promenade de santé… Et surtout, regardez nous. Regardez nous quatre. Malefoy, Harry, Ron et moi… Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? En début d'année, Dumbledore nous a dit que les quatre éléments unis étaient pratiquement invincibles. C'est le moment ou jamais de tenter l'expérience. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, prêt de toute évidence à protester encore, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se tourna vers Harry, le consultant du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air dubitatif mais intéressé. Orion ne cillait pas, le menton buté. « Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Une mission sauvetage incluant Malefoy ? », rechigna encore Ron, abandonnant sur le chapitre du Serdaigle.

« Dans tous les cas, elle ne peut pas marcher sans lui… », dit Ginny d'une voix douce. « Enfin, s'il accepte. »

Les quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Malefoy d'un même mouvement. Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. « Je peux vous guider dans le château », dit-il d'une voix lente. « Je veux bien vous aider. Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose, s'il est déjà trop tard, alors je refuse d'en être tenu pour responsable. »

« Pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ? Je sais bien que tu ne ferais rien sans motivation derrière, qu'est-ce que libérer Hermione te rapporterait, à toi ? », demanda Harry, plus suspicieux encore que si son ennemi juré avait refusé.

« Je ne voulais pas de cette marque », répondit Draco d'une voix sombre. « Mon père m'a conduit à son maître et m'a laissé là sans que j'ai le choix. Je voulais rester en dehors de cette histoire, attendre la fin. Ma mère a fait un choix, mon père en a fait un autre, moi on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je ne veux être l'esclave de personne… »

« En gros, délivrer Hermione, pour toi, c'est ton petit acte de rébellion contre papa… », laissa tomber Ron, méprisant. Draco soutint son regard sans rien dire. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer sa relation avec la prisonnière. Ginny tiendrait sa langue. « Mais je tiens à te dire une chose, Malefoy. Si, par hasard je suspecte que tu nous trompe, que tu nous conduis dans un piège, alors je te tue. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je te tue. », asséna le rouquin.

Il réprima un frisson avec difficulté. Oui, Ron le tuerait, probablement sans même une somation, un avertissement. Il en était capable, il était suffisamment impulsif pour ça. Potter aurait probablement réfléchit à deux fois, serait revenu sur sa décision, trop noble, trop faible pour tuer un homme. Mais Weasley… Il prononcerait le sort avec assez de force et de conviction pour qu'il marche, il le regretterait plus tard, si regrets il y avait. A contrecœur, il tendit la main vers l'impétueux adolescent. « Marché conclu », dit-il, glacial.

Son opposant considéra quelques secondes la paume offerte, suffisamment pour être insultant, comme s'il attendait que le Serpentard revienne sur sa décision et se rétracte, honteux. Mais Draco soutint son regard, sans changer d'attitude. Un duel de regard avait lieu au dessus de ce geste qui aurait pu être un pont entre ceux une réunion entre les héritiers de deux mondes opposés de mémoire de sorcier. Enfin, lentement, prêt à se jeter en arrière au moindre mouvement suspect, le rouge et or leva le bras et referma brièvement la main sur celle du garçon aux cheveux blonds avant de la laisser retomber de nouveau. Un pas était franchit. Ginny laissa échapper une grande inspiration qu'elle avait retenue depuis que Malfoy avait engagé la partie brisant le silence. Sentant l'atmosphère dans le wagon changer subtilement, les autres protagonistes se détendirent quelque peu. Orion abaissa sa baguette et se laissa glisser contre la porte pour s'accroupir sur le sol, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'entrer. Ginny, son frère et le survivent s'assirent quant à eux sur la baquette face à celle qu'occupait le Serpentard. Le procès était fini. Pour le moment.

« Concrètement, qu'allons nous faire ? », demanda Orion avec propos.

Ron et Harry se consultèrent d'un regard. C'était eux, les habitués des missions sauvetage que tout le monde condamnait, en qui personne ne croyait, et qui finissaient par réussir d'une manière mystérieuse. Ils étaient dans leur élément. « Tout d'abord, il faut avertir Dumbledore. Il doit se douter de quelque chose, de toute façon. Nous passerons outre son interdiction si interdiction il y a, mais cela aussi, il s'y attendra. », commença Harry, passant une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, l'air pensif.

« Pourquoi s'y attendrait-il ? », demanda le français, visiblement perplexe. « Nous venons nous-mêmes de nous mettre d'accord… »

« C'est toujours comme ça », expliqua Ron en haussant les épaules, « quoique nous fassions, il le sait toujours avant nous. Ne me demande pas comment. »

« Oh. » Le jeune homme resta pensif une seconde, puis haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Devons-nous emmener quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non », répondit immédiatement Draco, « Juste nous quatre, un groupe plus important passerait plus difficilement inaperçu. »

« Nous cinq, tu veux dire », intervint Ginny, se carrant contre le dossier de la banquette.

« Non ! », s'exclamèrent d'un même élan Ron et Harry. S'ensuivit un court moment de confusion, durant lequel tous trois tentèrent d'imposer leurs arguments, aussi inutiles et redondants que d'habitude. Voyant que le ton menaçait de monter rapidement, alertant les autres voyageurs, si on ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, Draco s'interposa physiquement, se levant, de sorte que les autres soient distraits suffisamment de temps pour qu'il puisse prendre la parole en brisant le brouhaha.

« Non, Ginny », dit-il d'une voix calme, plus douce que celle qu'il utilisait en s'adressant aux membres masculins de l'assemblée, « Nous quatre seulement. C'est déjà beaucoup, mais il faut que les autres viennent, à cause des éléments. Même si je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de courage et de talent, qu'en d'autres circonstances nous t'aurions acceptée avec plaisir, cette partie ne peut se jouer qu'entre nous. Tu comprends ? »

« Arrête de draguer ma sœur, Malfoy », grogna Ron, ses yeux bleus étrécis.

L'intéressée jeta à son frère un regard désabusé avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard. Elle pesa le pour et le contre un court instant puis haussa les épaules. « Bon, d'accord… », laissa tomber la jeune fille, visiblement à regret.

« Quoi ? », s'insurgea le plus jeune des fils Weasley. « Tu vas accepter comme ça ? Ca ne te gêne pas venant de Malfoy, mais… »

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? », l'interrompit sèchement sa sœur, visiblement ennuyée. « Seulement, lui utilise des arguments sensés ! »

La bouche de Ron resta ouverte dans un cercle parfait. « Oui, mais… », laissa-t-il tomber à regret avant d'abandonner de lui-même pour s'enfoncer dans le molleton de la banquette, boudeur. Orion pouffa discrètement.

« Recentrons nous », intervint Harry légèrement ennuyé par l'interruption, sur le même ton qu'un général de bataille chevronné face à de nouvelles recrues dissipées. « Comment nous rendre au Manoir Malfoy ? Nous ne pouvons pas Transplaner, tous les déplacements sont étroitement surveillés, en particulier dans cette direction. »

« Nous pouvons toujours prendre nos balais », proposa Ron. « C'est discret. Et nous les avons à disposition sous la main. »

« Et pour ramener Hermione ? », demanda Orion d'une voix sombre. « Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle sera en état de monter sur un balai… » Un silence lourd pesa quelque secondes sur le compartiment des Préfets-en-chef.

« Nous aviserons plus tard », répondit Harry enfin.

« Euh, il ne vaut pas mieux être sûr de ce que nous allons faire avant de partir ? », l'interrogea Draco, légèrement hésitant.

« Pourquoi faire ? », fut la réponse de Ron. Il haussa les épaules. « De toutes façons, les choses ne vont jamais comme on s'y attend… Ce n'est pas comme s'y nous avons jamais vraiment suivi un plan que nous avions fait à l'avance. »

« Merci, Weasley », répondit le vert et argent d'une voix aigre. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ! »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas faire pipi dans ta culotte, Malfoy ? », se moqua Harry, « On pense complètement différemment dans le feu de l'action, si cela peut t'aider. »

Draco haussa les épaules mais se tue. Plutôt ravaler ses justes inquiétudes plutôt que d'affronter une fois de plus l'ironie de ses crétins de Gryffondors. Au moins, ils devaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient. C'était les experts en matière d'actions d'éclats stupides et dangereuses après tout. « Hermione se trouve dans les cachots souterrains, la partie la plus ancienne, donc la plus dangereuse du château. Les passages connus sont arpentés par les Mangemorts sous forme de ronde, je ne connais pas leurs codes et compagnie. De plus ils doivent être au courant de ma désertion, mais je ne pense pas que mon père ait eu le temps de repasser par le Manoir pour mettre en place des sorts m'en interdisant l'accès. Cela dit, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si tu ne vas déclencher une sorte d'alarme juste en mettant le pied chez toi ? », demanda Orion.

« Exactement », répondit le jeune d'une voix impavide.

« Oh. Formidable », laissa tomber l'ancien élève de Beaubaton. « Et une fois à l'intérieur, si jamais on y arrive, il n'y aura plus qu'à nous frayer un passage dans des souterrains inconnus, en évitant les Mangemorts et des pièges en option, trouver Hermione, la délivrer, et la ramener à Poudlard par un moyen encore non décidé ? »

« En gros, c'est ça… », sourit Harry. « Bienvenue dans mon univers, Duchâteau ! »

« Et bon retour à Poudlard… », murmura Ginny en se penchant par la fenêtre, les mains encadrant son visage pour scruter les ténèbres. « Nous sommes arrivés… Et Dumbledore se trouve sur le quai de la gare ! », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

« Quoi ? » D'un seul élan, les quatre garçons avaient plaqué leur visage contre la vitre alors que le crissement des freins du Poudlard Express se faisait entendre. En effet, mince et majestueuse, encadrée par les éléments en furie qui ne semblaient pas l'affecter, et la fumée du train qui la nimbait d'un éclat surnaturel même pour des sorciers, se dessinait la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille du directeur de Poudlard.

**Review please !**


End file.
